


No Northern Fool

by Ayzlynn



Series: Dragon Light in The North [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU - Magic, AU - Time is A River not a Road, AU: Setting, D&D screwed it, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Jonerys Forever, My Mythos belongs to me, NOT Anti-Dany but doesn't pander to her either., Post-Season/Series 08 Finale, Pro-Jon, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Still Kind of Pro-Dany though, There is no Canon to Diverge from Anymore-Freedom is Now., Winter Fortress belongs to me, it will take time.to.rebuild.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2020-03-09 21:32:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 38
Words: 253,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18925402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayzlynn/pseuds/Ayzlynn
Summary: Bran, The Broken sits in Kings Landing as King of the Six Kingdoms; his sister Sansa Stark in Winterfell as Queen in The North; And Jon Snow, once Heir to the now melted Iron Throne and King in The North, is disgraced for the murder of Daenerys Targaryen, his beloved Queen. Sent to the Night’s Watch again, he has left Castle Black with his Direwolf and the Free Folk.The Starks are scattered, Jon is beyond The Wall and with more purpose than expected. The Six Kingdoms may not be as safe as they believe, after all there is still one Targaryen remaining and time will show he was not a Northern Fool.King Bran, The Broken finds something unexpected when he finally finds Drogon, something he never saw coming. Will Fire and Blood bring a final Winter to the once Seven Kingdoms. Or where the Dragon Queen could not show mercy, can her King?Will Jon chose Duty over Love again?Turns out Jon Snow knew something and it turns out he may have played The Game better than anyone knew.Who knew how to anticipate a Dragon of Ice and Fire?





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A missed scene from Winterfell. NON CANON.  
> Luckily Jon has allies other than the ones he knows of.  
> One brings him a warning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To tie it in, so it doesn't come from no where.  
> Otherwise everything is exactly as per the TV Show.  
> Rest will be after S8E6 credits.

     The snow was falling softly in the Godswood, making it seem as if the world was peaceful even though it was far from it still. There was still a chill in the air, a remembrance of Winter. The Starks of Winterfell stood in heated exchange, digesting a revelation of separation when they should be enjoying relief and togetherness. Had they really felt the joy of their reunion? It felt not; the revelation made one member feel no less loyal but far more outcast.      

     Jon heard his sisters’ reactions; words and questions, he tried to answer what he could.  Sansa asked the most terrifying of questions: What does mean for Queen Daenerys, yourself and The North? Bran as usual since he had become the Three-eyed Raven, was devoid of emotion and like talking to the Weirwood tree. _How ironic_.

     “I don’t know!” He finally answered in his frustration. “Anything. I know nothing.” He stopped as he remembered Ygritte saying those words to him repeatedly, how right she was. _You know nothing, Jon Snow_. “I can not think about it now; I have to go south and keep my oath.”

     More words and questions about the wisdom of trusting Daenerys as he was a threat to her believed birthright.  Again, he did not know, and he no longer wished to think about it. To contemplate the Queen’s anger at his change of circumstance; Sansa’s desire to monopolise on it; Arya and Bran’s disaffectedness of it. Everyone was thinking how it affected them, how it could be used to aid or damage them. Did no one care how it affected him?  His life had changed, his story, his blood even, and everyone wanted to think about themselves.  No one had asked how he felt or what he was thinking.  Strangely he was again a nobody in the great game when his piece had been promoted greatly. Now they were all assessing how to use the new piece on the board and forgot it was him and they were supposed to care about him. Again, he was the Bastard Boy, who was only a hinderance, a problem. He had gone far done much, but he had comeback to the lonely child.

     “We understand your desire to complete your oath.  We Starks do not swear falsely.” Arya said in her deadpan voice. He missed the excited girl of her childhood, trusted the loyalty of this woman she had become without question. “But Daenerys is not one of us.”

     “Bran just told you I am not one of you.” Jon said feeling the same separation Lady Catelyn had strived to thrust upon him every day.

     “You will always be our brother.” Arya said. “No matter who your parents were, you are our brother and Ned Stark’s son.  He saw you as that and so do we. Regardless of your blood.” Jon’s eyes tightened at the last sentence.

      _Regardless of my blood_. Lady Stark had told him he was nobody and worth nothing, regardless of his blood.

     “You will always be Jon Snow to us.” Sansa said with at least some emotion compared to her siblings. It was amusing when you think of it, as children, Sansa had been the one to trail after Lady Catelyn and repeat her treatment and insults and Arya and Bran loved Jon as another big brother, like his name was Stark. Now, it was all turned around and it was turned around. He was someone he never even dreamed of being and the tables of concern and empathy had turned.  Sansa was now the one who showed some compassion.

     Problem was Jon was hearing some words more clearly than others and he noted distinctly the Jon **Snow** part. He didn’t want this, had declared he didn’t want the throne, but it itched that they were so quick to let him be nothing again.  He thought he was being ungrateful and should forgive them, as he hadn’t accepted it easily either. Still, he was feeling unsupported and marginalised.  He decided he needed to get over it and move on, he said he would refuse the throne and he would, so his real anything did not matter.  Except it did because he did not know how to fix this in his heart.  He was raised a Stark, and Daenerys was his aunt and he was not allowed to love her anymore – it was the worst reality he had ever had to face. Worse than the Night King being real and coming to kill everything.

     “So, I will, because you have all sworn to not speak this to anyone. I am trusting you.”  They all nodded, but Jon only believed Arya.  Daenerys was right telling Sansa could have been a mistake, and suddenly he felt Bran knowing may not have been in his best interests either. _I am being ungrateful_. “Now may I have a few minutes alone in the Godswood and at the Weirwood, so I may pray to the Old Gods for good fortune in the coming war? Maybe to say goodbye to the Old Gods.”

     They again agreed and Arya went to wheel Bran out of the sacred place, Jon noted the smile Bran had at his own words, a smug smile if Jon had to admit it.  He guessed that Bran as the Three-Eyed Raven was the one the Northmen spoke of when they spoke of the trees and the Old Gods.  That Bran was amused by Jon’s naivety of words.  There were probably no Old Gods, just old - now young – men looking out through the trees. Jon was not so sure the Old Gods were just Three-Eyed Ravens and other Greenseers, he felt there was more to them and maybe Bran knew every story, but not everything.

     Jon stared at the pond that had always lay before the great Heart-Tree, with its angry face. It was no longer as frozen as it had been, Winter was abating, Spring would soon be here.  He thought of the many days he and Robb had swam in the pond as children, Robb had never been able to stay in the cold pond as long as Jon. _Was it the Dragon blood?_ Winterfell had hot springs, but this pond was always cold.

     Cold. His existence felt it currently.  Winter had come to Jon Snow’s heart. His siblings – cousins – were not helping.  They had changed greatly since he departed Winterfell, since they all had.

     Arya was cold and solitary; she said she didn’t need more allies, such a short view.  His little sister was devoid of the spark she had as a child. She had gone to Braavos, had become No One, before returning to be Arya Stark of Winterfell, and she spoke too often of Death.  Sadly, the girl that left Winterfell all those years ago was dead, no longer did she smile brightly.  He would always miss that Arya while still loving this one.

     Sansa’s journey had taught her a different resilience, she was not the type to stick a sword in a man’s gut, but she was not the dreamer she had left Winterfell. The dreamer was gone, crushed by the real world and the harshness of politics and people.  Her hardships had given her a discerning mind, Arya was right Sansa probably was the smartest person they knew, and she had earned her education.  She was so tall and beautiful, and any lord would fall over himself to woo her, but Sansa was no longer the type of girl who would be flattered by that rubbish.  She was also a damn good leader, a great lady.  She deserved whatever pride she took in how she had grown.

     Bran was a worry. The boundless boy was broken, he hardly seemed alive at times, so consumed by his purpose.  The boy who had wished to be a knight was emotionless and broken but weren’t they all. Jon had noticed a smugness to Bran when no one was watching, mostly he was deadpan, but at times he smiled to himself and Jon worried to his thinking, for he had seen men with smiles like that, and it was never good for someone else.  Jon supposed though with Bran, it was because he knew everything that had ever happened; was happening and was to happen, it was a good reason to be superior.

     Jon’s attention went to the great old tree, with its white bark and red leaves.  So, few Weirwoods existed anymore and with the annihilation of The Children of the Forest, he supposed they would slowly die. Be lost to a new day, maybe so would the Old Gods.

     “Your Grace.” A feminine voice came from the other side of the tree. Jon headed around to see who it was and remind them he was no longer King in The North. The woman was tall and thin, and she had her ash blonde hair twisted in a braid of northern style.  There was nothing distinctive about her, but he recognised her face, from his childhood.

      _Wasn’t she my nurse?_ Wait that could not be she wasn’t old enough to have been his nurse. He tried to recall her name. “Wylla?”

     “Yes, your grace.”

     “I am not… I am but a Lord at best.”

     “Is that right King Aegon?” She raised an eyebrow at him. He looked shocked by her knowledge. “Born in Dorne at the tower your father called Joy for the love he shared with your mother there, and the son he hoped to see born.”

     “How?”

     “Of no consequence.” She waved a hand as if shooing a fly. “I come with a warning.”

     “Am I about to die?” Jon could settle for that right now.

     “If you are not careful, maybe. No, I must warn you to trust no one and you must be wary of the words of men you considered to be wise and knowledgeable in the past.”

     “I hate prophecy.” Jon cursed to himself.

     “Hush! Your Queen is in danger.  Do you recall the ancient dragon’s words?” This puzzled Jon for a moment until he understood.

     “Maester Aemon.”

     “Seems you do know something.”

     “He said many wise words.” Now there was someone Jon wished he could talk to, the old maester had always been kind and supportive to a bastard such as he. Then he realised that Maester Aemon had been his Great-great-great Uncle, he also wondered if the old man had known his secret?

     “A Targaryen alone in the world is a terrible thing.”

     “Yes, he worried for Daenerys in Mereen.”

     “And you in Westeros.  Daenerys is alone.  I noticed at the Feast of the Dawn that the queen sat alone gazing jealously at the attention you were getting.”

     “You think I abandoned her?”

     “Not everything is about you. Her friend, Missandei of Naath was absent as was her Unsullied Commander, all her Unsullied really, and all her Dothraki.  Her armies and friends abandoned her, and she was caused to be made jealous of the love people, your friends gave you.  Daenerys was alone.  I warn you to not leave her alone, do not abandon her. She has lost much and will lose much more yet. She needs someone who will not abandon her.”

      “I will not, she is the queen.”

     “Others will convince you to do your duty, to be what you were meant to be.  Do as they wish. You may need to betray her to save her.”

     “Daenerys is my queen, now and forever.” The passion behind the statement was intense.

     “Remember that and tell her, as they will be the words to save her.”

     “I will not betray her.” He refused, they may stop him from being with her, but he would never betray her.

     “When they come to punish you, do not fight the punishment they give you for doing their vile intrigues. Make no vows as the Lord of Light will be sending me to meet you beyond The Wall.”

     “Lord of Light?” A convert of Melisandre’s.

     “The Old Gods smile on you, Aegon Targaryen.” She smiled at him and came forward to stroke his cheek. “Remember trust no one and follow their plans as if you were a fool on their strings. You are a Dragon of Ice and Fire, remember that, for you are no one’s fool.” She pulled the dagger from his belt and placed another in its place. “Use this one. The Black will do the rest.”

     “I will not betray her.” He said looking at the dagger.

     “Through the heart, make it quick. Do not remove the dagger, it needs to stay in. Worry not, the blade is sharper than Valyarian steel, she will not even have a scar afterwards, it will close as if never there. Use **that** dagger.”

     “They are going to betray her.”

     “They have set her up to fall, save her. Don’t let them make her a monster.”

     “Sansa believes it is too late.”

     “Dragons are magic made flesh; it will not be too late until the day you stop loving her. Now go, you have a war to fight and a queen to assassinate, so she can be resurrected.”

     Jon watched Wylla melt into the forest behind the Heart-Tree, he did not like it, but he thought he might understand it, this plan of hers.  He had some weeks of riding to think about it.


	2. Beyond The Wall (Fixing)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The devastation of Season 8 and its finale has been wrought.  
> All is not as thought however.  
> Tormund wonders why Jon gets ever more euphoric the further they range from the realm he has protected for so long. Wildlings are great but surely not that great.  
> A new girl arrives to claim a piece of Jon’s heart as his Legend grows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We will be travelling far North of ASOIAF.  
> All events should be after credits rolled.

     As Tormund watched Jon Snow from across the fire, stroking Ghost’s head and flank, he thought the Crow almost looked content. He was never the most exuberant of people, always a bit broody, and only when he was bedding the Dragon Queen had Tormund thought he had been truly happy.  Not even Ygritte had gotten Snow to exhibit such joy as the silver woman had.  Jon would not talk about why he had done it, why he had murdered the woman he loved, but it had broken Jon deep inside to be without her.  Tormund said Jon was stupid, to get a low growl of: “I am no Northern fool.” In Tormund’s opinion Jon should have just bundled her up and taken off north with her, brought her here, beyond The Wall.

     When Jon Snow had left Castle Black with the Wildlings, he was supposed to be ranging to bring back word of how it now was beyond The Wall; so the broken-legged king could reassure the lords and ladies they were safe.  Tormund was growing more convinced every day that Jon had no intention to ever return to The Night’s Watch.  He picked up his ale horn and went to sit beside the man who was once his enemy, then his friend, then his king and now just his friend again.

     “You know what they do to deserters in The Watch.” He said with a raise bushy red brow and a smirk on his face.

     “Yes. I am no deserter though.”

     “I do not think you are ever going back.” Tormund continued to grin.

     “I am no deserter though.” Jon brooded.

     “Just taking a really long ranging then?”

     “I am not a deserter.” Jon was starting to sound angry, as if he was done with this conversation and Tormund knew that as his friend he should let it go.  So what if he deserted. Jon had deserved better than he got.  The Wildlings owed Jon Snow a lot.  He had sued for peace; he had gone to Hardhome to rescue them; he had let them through The Wall; Offered them lands below it; Had gone to The Dragon Queen to ask for aid even though she could easily kill him; Ventured beyond the Wall to bring back a Wight to convince the Dragon Queen and the Mad Queen – though they both ended up being that – proof they needed to work together.  He had died for helping the Wildlings escape the Night King and his army and came back to fight for them again.  He had bent the knee and forfeited his crown to gain the Dragon Queen’s help; He had endured years of criticism for his open mind and generous heart.  He had climbed on a Dragon to burn the army of the dead and faced a Wight Dragon one on one.  He had given up his beloved Queen, so they and everyone else would not be in danger of burning on her whim.  Tormund felt a great sadness for the Crow, he had never been allowed to keep anything he loved except his Direwolf and sometimes it seemed the world wished to take Ghost too.  Not many men could have the two women they loved die in their arms and not lash out at the world.  Let Snow desert, let him disappear from a world that did not care for him as it should, let him go where he could be free of all those that betrayed him.  The Free Folk would always remember him for his greatness and would sing his glory for generations to come.

    “Well, you are no fun. You need sleep, go to your furs.” Tormund clapped Jon on the back and moved away from him.  He would suggest he take a woman with him but he knew Snow wouldn’t.  Tormund also knew he was unlikely to sleep, Jon would sit at the edge of camp looking to the horizon, for when he did sleep, he was plagued by terrors.  Terrors only Ghost’s nuzzling comfort could calm.

     Jon nodded as if he agreed, but he had no intention of going to his furs or anywhere.  He dared not sleep lest he see Daenerys’ face, and the smile fade as her life drained away.  He could not see it again.  The lack of sleep he knew was not helping his mood, or his pent up rage, but only the wolf dreams of accompanying Ghost on a hunt, allowed him rest, and he felt guilty for stealing Ghost’s calm and sharing his wrath.

     He rose to walk quietly to the edge of camp to take his nightly vigil. Remembering his vows to the Nights Watch all those years ago, said beside Sam in the Godswood beyond The Wall, in the grove of nine faces:

 

 

>      Now night gather and my watch has begins.
> 
>      It shall not end until my death.
> 
>      I shall take no wife, hold no lands, father no children.
> 
>      I shall wear no crowns and win no glory.
> 
>      I shall live and die at my post.  
> 
>      I am the sword in the darkness.
> 
>      I am the watcher on the walls.  
> 
>      I am the fire that burns against the cold, the light that brings the dawn, the horn that wakes the sleepers, the shield that Guards the Realm of Men.
> 
>      I pledge my life and honour to the Night’s Watch, for this night and all nights to come.

 

     Jon mused over the vow, he had taken and how he had been true to those words, how he had done his duty to the realm and lost everything as he should have as a Crow, even his life.  How was it right for him to have to do it again, how had it been right for the Realm to ask him to continue living those vows, even after he had given it his life?  Even as King in The North he was bound by those words, as Warder of The North.   Tyrion had used them to seed the thought he must stop Daenerys if she could not be convinced to be merciful.  He hated those words!  He hated those vows!

     The first time. He had served until his death, even when he could have aided his kin, saved his siblings. He had taken no wife, it was why he could not stay with Ygritte, his duty was more important that his love for her. He had given his oath and just like a Lannister always pays his debts, a Stark always keeps his word.  He had nothing except his sword and Ghost, no lands, no possessions, nothing.  He had definitely never wanted to father children.  Not until he loved a woman who could not give them. _Of course_. Wore no crowns and tried to be humble and deflect any glory given to him.  Even the mantle of Lord Commander.  He had been a sword in and against the darkness.  He had watched as the world went mad both above and below The Wall.  Maester Aemon had thought his ‘good heart ‘ was his fire burning against the cold of other’s hearts and maybe it was.  He had strove to battle the cold both in people and the Night King’s minions.  He had not been the light that brought the dawn, that had been Arya, but he had illuminated the need for people to come together to fight what they thought was only children stories. He suppose that also made him the horn that woke the sleepers, the sleeping world was woken by his call to arms.

     Shield that guards the realms of men. That is what Tyrion had said, to activate his sense of duty and honour, how he needed to serve his people. Guard them from Daenerys had been Tyrion’s unspoken message. Then he was sentenced to pledge his life and his honour for all his remaining nights.

     “Have you sat watch all night, Crow?” Tormund looked into the brightening sky.

     “It seems I am the Nights Watch. The embodiment of the oath.” He smiled at the irony of it all.

     “Still on the small side.”

     “I feel I just took the really long path to get to where I was.”

     “No, Crow. You are more than you were and we are greater for having known you.”  Tormund looked into the dawn and thought how he would not be seeing it if it had not been for the man sitting at his feet. “Where were you planning to go next?”

     Jon looked North. “I have to meet an old friend at The Fist of The First Men.”

     “What old friend? They are all dead or betrayed you.” Tormund did not mix words, he was honest and Jon loved him for it.  It was why he trusted him, why he still considered him to be a friend.  The only other loyal man he knew was Davos, he had begun to wonder even about Sam.  Was Sam part of the deception or manipulated by those same people that used him, used because they knew Jon would trust Sam.

     “There maybe still one or two.” Jon said as he got to his feet and scratched Ghost’s head, heading to his horse.

     “After The Fist? Do not go back and serve them Snow, you have too much of the true north in you to bend to them.”

     “I do not know my friend, maybe I will go further north than any man ever has. Arya went to see what is west of Westeros, maybe I will see how far The North goes north.”

     “What is west of Westeros?”

     “No one knows. However I hope there is something, because it would be terrible for Arya just to land on the far side of the Shadow and only find Essos.” Jon gave the barest of smiles.

     “You think the world is round?”

     “You think it is flat?”

     “It seems flat.”

     “On a Dragon so does a hill.” Jon grabbed his saddle and hauled it onto his shoulder as he continued to his horse.

     “Do you know something Jon Snow?”

     “Ygritte always said I didn’t and every Southerner seemed to think I did not either, but maybe Tormund Giantsbane of the Free Folk, I do know something.”

 

     As they rode north the Free Folk and their Direwolf Protector, for even Tormund had stopped calling Jon, Crow after a while – saw no evidence of The Night Kings influence, his Whitewalkers or his Wight army.  Winter had not left the North because it never truly did, but spring and green were sprouting and animals had started to return to the forest. No great herds as once, but small ones. Which was more than enough for the Free Folk were no longer great tribes, only a small number of folk who didn’t know how to sow or kneel. 

     They grew used to having the four-legged and two-legged Direwolves watching over them.  Jon Snow never seemed to sleep and neither did his Direwolf, they must have to live but none had seen it, they were becoming a legend again.  He had risen from Death, he had ridden a Dragon, he had not died as any other would have for killing The Mother of Dragons, he was a god – one of the Old Gods, come to guide his people home, to watch over them. Tormund warned them to keep their whispers to themselves, but knew his great-grandchildren would tell the tale of how an Old God psaw the Night King coming and took mortal form to save the faithful, Blood of the First Men, the Northerners and Free Folk and after leading them to safety and helping the Men to destroy the Night King, returned his people North and he presumed the legend would say he disappeared into it, like he was never there. He commanded animals, the children whispered, changed and wore their skins.  There was one boy, maybe thirteen years old, snow blonde hair and crystal blue eyes who spoke of how Jon had been elected the Lord Commander of the Nights Watch because of his Godhood; that he had been the Old God that had started The Watch and had kept the First Watch over the world before even the Children of the Forest walked in Westeros. That the Watch was based on him and  he had helped ward The Wall against the Whitewalkers when he had to leave.

     Tormund loved to listen to the tales he spun to the other children, even though he knew it was all shit, it made their eyes sparkle and they would gaze awed by Jon, who had absolutely no idea why all these little Wildling children trailed after him and would ask him to bless them.  Tormund could have told Jon, but he would have stopped the tales and the children would not have such fun, and neither would he.  Tormund could not get enough of the confused face Jon wore when the little children asked him questions about life at the beginning of time and how the Children of the Forest were made. 

     Most hilarious was little Lyancy, she was absolutely enraptured by Jon, the God. She would follow him everywhere, she would pick up anything he dropped and set it aside as a holy relic.  The number of times Jon had complained about having her trail after him even when answering natures call, had Tormund in stitches.  Tormund had told Jon that Lyancy was an orphan and maybe she just wanted a father, Snow had grumbled about vows and Tormund said he had not fathered Lyancy, some other man had done that, but obviously some God wanted Jon and Lyancy together.  Jon had wondered why Tormund walked away snorting with laughter at that, but little Lyancy had just stared up at Jon and held him in place.

     “I am not your father.” He said down to her, he would never be one. Daenerys had repeated to him that the Dragons were going to be her only children. Sadly they had been, Jon doubted Wylla’s knife would change that.

     “I follow the Old Gods, not the Southern Seven.” She said without dropping her eyes.

     “I meant…” What was the use of arguing with the little girl?  “Where are your parents?”

     “As you know, they are dead, died serving you, War.”

     “Died in my war.” He wondered which part of it.

     “The Skinner’s army killed Father and Mother died with a sword through two Wights.”

     “I am sorry.”

     “They died serving you, so it is alright.” She said with no anger or resentment.

     “Then I suppose I have an obligation to you.”

     “You don’t need to give me nothing, being close to you is enough.” She smiled brightly at him.  “Not that I know what an obly is.  Is it pretty?”  Jon smiled, then he laughed, for the first time since before he lost his queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe I am done with this chapter but I thought that before and added, so I may add to it but hopefully this chapter is done.  
> There will some setup and travel before he gets Daenerys back.


	3. Fist of the First Men - The Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon has a reunion with Wylla and another old friend.  
> New allies are introduced and the new girl in Jon’s heart burrows her way deeper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to break-up the Chapter as I am having trouble with the centre.

     Alessi bent low and whispered to the attentive children around him. “He is the greatest of all the Old Gods, which is why none question him taking a form of flesh and blood.  All the other Gods fear him, of all the other faiths as well.  We are so lucky he has chosen us as his people. Tormund is correct, we must not speak of his goodness to him else he would be forced to leave this form behind.” The Wildling had settled into a camp at the Fist of The First Men the night before and were awaiting Jon Snow’s companion.  They felt in the air something was about to change, so Alessi was keeping the most restless of the tribe calm with stories of their favourite hero.

     “We can’t worship him?” Lyancy asked.

     “No, else the other Gods would take him in the night, that is why he keeps Watch to answer their queries while we sleep.”

     “What about my relics?” Lyancy cuddled her bag of rubbish and treasures.

     “Keep it close, keep it safe but most of all keep it secret.” Alessi whispered as he sat back noticing The Direwolf was walking towards them.

     “What tale are you telling them tonight, Storyteller?” The dark watchman asked.  All the children looked afraid at his question.

     “I spin them the legend of how the great God, War, came to save the Wildlings from oppression and Death.” Alessi said in a confident voice.

     “I would think spin and legend would be words that do not mix.”

     “Every tale is spun from the thread of history.”

     “Hmm, I see.  Lyancy, it is time you should be headed to your furs to sleep.” Jon had gotten used to the child and had taken on the obligation of watching over her.  She did everything he said anyway so he chose to use that power to her benefit.

     “Blessed is the child.” Alessi said to the other children and winked at Lyancy who beamed that she had been blessed to be of special significance to her deity. Jon did not understand but he walked away knowing the small girl would follow.  When they were alone, she pulled on his cloak, he stopped to look down at her.

     “Can I hold your hand?”

     “Why do you want to hold my hand?” It was a strange request.

     “I don’t want to be lost.” That was even stranger, she was a native of these lands and although she had probably not spent a great deal of time on her legs in them, she seemed to have a great sense of direction, and the fires of the camp would easily guide her back should she wander off.

     “I do not think you could be lost.  The People would find you.”

     “I don’t want to be lost from you.”

     “Me?” He was not very used to people wishing to be around him.  He had his friends, but he had never had a great lot of them, due to his social status of being a bastard. That and his tendency to be broody and sulky because of his social status.

     “I want to make sure I don’t get lost from you.” Lyancy though was specific in her desires.  She wanted Jon.  No other person would do; no Wildling, no woman or man, or even child. She was wary of Ghost but was willing to brave her fear of him to be near Jon.  He had to admit he loved listening to her little conversations with Ghost about how they could share Jon, and how she ‘esplained’ how it would work.  He was pretty sure Ghost appreciated her attempts to buy his favour with meat too.  Jon was not sure where she stole it from, but she always had a piece to ‘tiboot’ Ghost.

     “Well, if you did get lost, I am sure Ghost could sniff you out for me.”

     “So, can I holds your hand?” She asked wide-eyed.

     “I will hold yours too.” She smiled and jumped when his hand enclosed around hers. Holding hands was difficult as she jumped about excitedly and skipped happily.  When he finally got tired of the jerking on his shoulder and scooped her up in his arms, she froze. She stared at him with tears in her eyes, then after a few minutes, she shot forward to wrap her arms around his neck.

     “I love you.” She said with every fibre of her little body. Jon stiffened, it was a strange thing to have a tiny person say those words to him.  He had never heard them said so purely and without question or requirement.

     He carried her to where she slept and placed her under her furs and pulled the remaining furs over her.  She just smiled up at him then turned over to go to sleep.  He went slower to his watch that night contemplating that little girl and her unusual behaviour towards him.

 

     “So, you made it out of the cesspit.” Wylla appeared on the edge of the forest as morning started to break, he realised he had sat there all night.

     “And the vipers that chose to live there.” Jon said thinking of all those he had left behind, who had not stood for him, although he had stood for them.  They had sent him to give Daenerys one last test, and he had given them one.  To them Daenerys had failed, and he had punished her for it; to him they had failed and now he would punish them for it.

     “Did you say any words?’

     “Hail and good health to you too Wylla.” Jon Snow replied.

     “Did you take any vows?”

     “No.” Jon answered.

     “Good. Now we will await your companions.”

     “I have my companions. Do you not see all the people dressed in furs?”

     “You need more.  Also, these Wildlings may not wish to travel with you as far as we are set.”

     “Depends where are you headed?” Tormund asked the strange woman, and she was strange, she wore furs, too thin to give her real warmth but her skin was not tinged by cold. He had come to the edge of camp to check on Snow, see how he was going, before his shadow bonce out of her furs and brought him whatever today’s first gift was.

     “Beyond the Frostfangs, into the Lands of Always Winter.” The woman spoke with an accent he had heard before, but in his childhood, it was northern but not in a region he had been to in a very long time.

     “Some have been there before.” He had been beyond the Frostfangs to the Lands of Always Winter in his youth. Was that where he had heard her accent?

     “Ask them how far in have they gone.”

     “How far in are we going?” Jon asked, Wylla had given him no details, just a warning and a hope. “I will not be a cat’s paw anymore. You said: trust no one, to trust you. I heeded your warning, now you must fulfil your promise of hope.”

     “Calm your inferno, your grace.  It will harm her nothing to wait.  The Dragon has not even crossed The Wall, do not know if he is even over Westeros yet.  He needs to fly off his rage before he is called.”

     “Called? Who has the power to call a Dragon, especially Drogon?” Only Daenerys as far as Jon knew and she could call nothing in her current state.  His desolation buffeted him at the memory of what he had done, he only hoped Wylla hadn’t lied and he could undo it.

     “Do you trust this man?” Wylla turned her gaze to Tormund.

     “I trust Tormund Giantsbane.”

     “Enough to reveal who you are?” She disbelieved that her king trusted anyone anymore since the betrayals he had endured.

     “Why who is he?” Tormund asked, he knew a hell of a lot about The Crow.

     “Yes.” Jon answered with confidence.

     “Then tell him who you are.”

     “I know who he is, he is Jon Snow, Bastard of Winterfell, Crow, Friend of the Free Folk; Nine hundred and ninety something-th Lord Commander of the Night’s Watch, Small peckered…”

     “Stop!” Jon was not in the mood now for all the titles and things he did not wish to remember about himself. “Before I was all those things you remember me to be, I was Aegon Targaryen.”

     “Sixth of his name. King of the Seven Kingdoms, Protector of the Realm. And so on.” Wylla finished. “His grandfather, father and brother were deceased, and he was born before the crown was placed on Robert’s head, so making him King.”

     “A Dragon King?” Tormund asked in awe, even the Wildling could appreciate that. “No wonder you could ride a fucking Dragon.”  His giant grin and large voice, made Jon smile, Tormund was a true friend. Then Tormund’s face went sad, “Then the Dragon Queen…”

     “Found out she was my aunt.” Jon said sadly.

     “I hear that wasn’t strange for those Dragons.” Tormund placed his hand on Jon’s shoulder in sympathy and compassion. Tormund understood this meant there was even more mystery to Jon’s murder of the Queen he had loved.

     “Wylla.” A growl of a deep voice came from behind them and the two men turned to see an almost giant of a man came walking up to them, dressed in heavy furs with a shaggy beard and hair.  He must be eight feet tall. Tormund had never seen anyone as tall except an actual Giant.  The man was covered in weapons, two bi-pedis axes bigger than a normal man could wield, swung at his hips a two-handed sword on his back and a wicked looking Dagger on his thigh, a small man could use as a short sword.

     Jon however recognised the light green smiling eyes of the man, though they were not smiling now, not until they caught Jon. “Bear?”

     “Dragon Prince.” He inclined his head.

     “I thought she said King?” Tormund was confused slightly.

     “No, Tormund, this is Berac Umber, he calls me …”

     “When we were little, little Lord Stark and little Snow would play Battle. I never played, because I am.” Tormund did not understand the end of that sentence, but Jon seemed to find this amusing and he had always been depressed, so maybe it was a joke he did not understand but Jon did. “Lord Robb was Lord Robert and Jon had to be Prince Rhaegar, Jon would have to lose as the Dragon Prince and as the Stag Lord, Robb would triumph. So, I call Jon, Dragon Prince because he was never allowed to win his war.”

     “I see and Bear? Could you not say his name?” Tormund thought of a small Jon Snow, stammering over the man’s name and coming up with an approximation.

     “I could say his name.” Jon snapped insulted.

     “My mother was an Umber, my father a Mormont, but he deserted us.  I was born a Snow.”

     “All very lovely.” Wylla interrupted. “Are we ready?”

     “The Lion and the Scorcher are with me. The Sword is on his way. We can leave.” Berac answered her with a smile at Jon.

     “Will he meet us before we reach the other side of the Frostfangs?” Wylla questioned the large man.

     “He will.” Berac nodded.

     “To answer your question, Aegon. You are the one with the power to call Drogon.” Wylla said as she turned to leave.


	4. The Fist of The First Men - The Lion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New allies are introduced and the new girl in Jon's hear continues to burrow deeper.  
> A parting from the last of his allies as he and the Free Folk go their separate ways.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The centre of the last chapter.

     Berac left to bring the two new companions or allies as Wylla called them into camp. Tormund and Jon went to inform the Wildlings four strangers had arrived but at least two of them were known to Jon. The Wildlings though wary of these newcomers were happy to accept them because they were sworn for by Jon. They did not question him, if he trusted them then they trusted them.

 _I am not sure I trust them. Only Berac am I sure of._ Trust was no longer as easy of a concept for Jon anymore, he had trusted too easily previously, and it had cost him much. Wylla was still a mystery to him even, he trusted her because he needed to, so he wasn’t entirely certain that it really was trust. He needed to trust that dagger she had given him should he find it necessary to assassinate Daenerys would do as she promised. If it didn’t. Jon turned to stare at the woman who had told him of the betrayal that would befall him and Daenerys, that had offered him a hope if she was correct. If she had tricked him, she would be the first example of why betraying his trust was a terminal idea for people. He would not burn cities, as Daenerys had wish to do in her pain and isolation, he would only punish those that deserved it. He supposed that is what Daenerys had thought she was doing, but he did know the difference between soldiers and civilians, between hate and fear. He had plans, they were miasmic at present, barely more than mists, but that was most likely best. To have no power to enact revenge when you were stinging most from your wounds, but he would not forget the wrongs that had been done him.

     As he looked at the trusting faces of the Wildlings, he thought on how at the beginning of his journey these were the people he thought untrustworthy and dishonourable. They were his enemy, the people that would slit your throat and rape your wife. Time and experience showed them to be no different from any other man or woman below The Wall, even more honourable than most southerners. The people who he feared as a child were now the ones, he felt safest around. The children he protected as a teen, were the ones who would slit his throat to further themselves and not in the order he would have thought.

     The giant Umber entered with a knight and a boy of about six in tow. The knight wore a thick fur lined cloak over his normal Cloak, which looked to be gold and he wore a full set of plate mail. A ridiculous vestment for these parts but he appeared determined to bear the discomfit of it. On the front of his Breastplate was a large red lion head, his helm was fashion to be a lion head as well. Jon looked suspiciously at Berac. Had he brought Jon a Lannister, or as the colours were inverted a Hill?

     The boy was around six years in age, and he wore heavy furs, dyed a deep blue.  He wore no other weapons, not even a knife to eat with. He had golden hair and hazel eyes that had from this angle or that seemed golden in the sunlight.  He was a robust and healthy seeming child with rosy red cheeks and pale northern skin.  His only possession was a medallion hanging around his neck, hung by a golden twisted thread.  Circular, cast of what appeared to be silver; with a blue orb; a black gemstone Dragon and golden sword.

     “Wolf, this is The Lion and The Scorcher.” Berac pointed to the knight and then the boy.

     “I thought you were calling him Dragon.” Tormund said quietly to the woman.

     “Wolf or Dragon, they speak of his nature.” The boy said, though he should not have heard Tormund’s whispered comment.

     “Scorcher is it?” Tormund smiled wide at the kid. The boy nodded curtly. “Why do they call you that?”

     “I set things on fire.” He said in an annoyed tone as if he thought Tormund simple. “Scorch things.”

     “Be respectful Scorcher.” The knight warned the child in a soft tone.

     “Why?”

     “Because Aegon would wish you to be nice to his allies.” The Lion smiled.

     “I will desist then.” He did not seem happy to comply, but he did look as if he was going to.

     “Hail,” Jon paused he could not call these people Lion and Scorcher, “Do you have names?”

    “Frell!” Alessi’s voice was heard to swear from behind the group extremely loudly, Berac turned with eyes narrowed in suspicion. “Forgot to name them. Quick brainstorm to the left big man.”

     “Alexan…” Berac began to growl.

     “That is Alessi, and what is a Westerlands name?”

     “My name is Geron Gold. In Essos, where I grew up a woman gives her son the name she sees fit.”

     “Wow, resentment much?” Alessi bumped Berac.

     “Do not act friendly _Alessi_.” Berac growled down.

     “Definitely the crankiest of the Old Gods.  The Cranky Bear? I like it.”

     “Shut up boy before I crush your skull.” Berac growled at Alessi.

     “Aegon will just un-crush it for me.” Alessi shrugged and walked away but not before patting Scorcher on the head.

     “Why does he always pat me.” The boy asked giant man.

     “Be thankful he only pats you sparingly, he pats his brother constantly like a puppy.” Berac shook his head in derision at the Wildling Storyteller.

     “I am Scorch.” The boy said with authority. “That is what you can call me, until I like you.”

     “How long will it take you to like us.” Jon asked, wondering why he had to always prove himself to everyone. To be honest he was tired of having to do it.  Always he must prove worthy or true, yet none owed him any proof of their worthiness.

     Wylla leaned into the Lion’s ear, “You are going to have to deal with that from now on.  I am not of the temperament.”

     “I will gladly serve my king.” Geron said to her.  “I and the Sword only live to serve.”

     “Good.” Wylla loved Aegon, respected who he could be, but was not very accepting of the negative demeanour the Starks had whipped into him, literally when it came to Lady Catelyn.  She felt Lord Eddard had done a disservice to his nephew, and it was now evident in his children and the way they had casually betrayed the man.  Wylla wondered if it would have been better for him to grow up under Targaryen influence instead.  Should she have stolen him in the night and taken him to Aemon on The Wall, or even to the Blackfyre remanent across the sea?  Too late. Aegon was who he was, and he was still the best candidate for King.  Had he had more time he could have saved Daenerys in a way that did not include a dagger to her heart.  They did not have time, the puppeteer was moving fast once Aegon returned to Winterfell, maybe if Samwell Tarly hadn’t told The Raven, Aegon was trueborn the pace would not have needed to be so breakneck.  Maybe if he hadn’t watched the love grow between Daenerys and Jon, he would not have feared what they were capable of together.

     “I have a gift for you my King.” Geron came forward and took a knee before Aegon. He raised a small box to his liege.

     “What is it?” Jon was wary. Why was this stranger presenting him with a gift?

     “An old friend made it and told me it mastered all manner of the powers of fire.  As the last Dragon you should have it.” Jon took the wooden box and opened it carefully, expecting a scorpion or such to flash out and sting him.  “I would never harm you Aegon.” Geron said as if he knew what Jon had been thinking. It was a medallion of a black Dragon with golden eyes, Jon ran his finger over the Dragon, with its wings flared for flight.

     “Dragonglass.” Jon breathed in awe of the detail.

     “Obsidian.  Made from the lava fields of old Valyria, they say the obsidian, is made from the molten rock melted by the first Dragon to serve the old empire.” Geron explained.

     “Where did you get it?” Jon was mesmerised by the charm, he thought how Daenerys would love such a beautiful dragon pendant.

     “Valyria.” Geron answered simply, and Jon’s eyes were suddenly on him.  The Old Empire of Valyria was not a safe place to travel since The Doom.

     “You’ve been there? How did you not contract greyscale?” It was a real danger and a danger with no cure.  Only Princess Shireen and Sir Jorah had survived the cursed disease.  Jorah’s recovery had been painful and messy, apparently and it was a miracle Sam had been able to do it. Sam.  His betrayal had hurt almost as badly as hers.  He would never see Sam again but when Daenerys was resurrected, Jon would ask her about her lies, her trickery.  He did not want to believe it but Bran had made sure to give him the evidence to convince him.  He would be convinced if he did not distrust Bran so deeply now.

     “I serve Aegon Targaryen, Sixth of his name.  No Stoneman would dare touch me.” He pulled out a lighter version of Scorch’s medallion from within his gorget. His words shook Jon out of his spiral.

     “That is not my symbol.”

     “Well you cannot use the Targaryen three-headed Dragon, or the Stark Direwolf.  You must have a symbol and until there is another, we are using this.” Geron spoke authoritatively as he rose from his knee.

     “What it is the symbol of?” Jon stared at it, he had never seen its like in Westeros, and as he had never been elsewhere that meant he had never seen it.

     “Perhaps we should introduce these people to the rest of us.”  Tormund nodded to the curious bystanders as they gathered. Jon nodded and stepped forward then waved his hands to get the Free Folk to gather closer.  They did not need much encouragement and at the front stood Alessi, holding Lyancy’s little hand, as always she clutched a bag to her chest; Jon wondered what she kept in it.

 

     “People of the Free Folk, we have new companions, allies of mine.” Jon took a breath feeling he was talking falsely but if he did not vouch for them the Folk would not accept them. “This is Wylla, a woman I have known my entire life, she served in Winterfell, but has come to follow me North.” Wylla stepped forward and bowed. “She has known me since Lord Stark returned from the War with me, and She is one of the few of Winterfell I still trust.”

     “Umber,” Berac stepped forward, to the awed gasps of many. The Folk had seen Giants, but this man was a giant man, so although his height was not a surprise, his size considering he was only a man was. “Was my first loyal friend, and as this all of us he has lost family and wishes to live apart from the memory of his loss. I trust him with my life. He is the only Northman from below The Wall I can say that of now.”  Jon looked at the two strangers, this was going to be harder.

     “May I introduce two new allies.” As he took a breath to come up with something to say that would not be false Geron stepped forward.

     “I am Geron Gold, I am born of Westerosi blood but grew up in Essos, for the corruption of the Southerners is insidious, and it seeps into your bones at an early age.  You do not know me, and you are right to wait to trust me, but I swear by The Old Gods, I am loyal to this man.” He placed his hand on Jon’s shoulder. “I would die for him and I will die for anyone who is loyal to him.  I have no loyalties to those below The Wall.” 

     He then indicated for Scorch to step forward. “This small one is called Scorch; he is born of the Far North and he is an orphan. He does not trust people very much so please do not be offended if he ignores you. He pretty much ignores everyone.  I cannot tell you much about him except he can start a fire in water.” He grinned at the boy as he shook his head at the joke. “We are both here to travel with the one you call Snow and serve him.  We hope we can be allies.” Then he stepped back and nodded to Jon.

     “If you have any concerns please speak to me.” Jon said to end the gathering.  There were some questions from various Wildlings and Jon heard them all and answered them to the best of his abilities.  He noted there was one Wildling standing at the edge of the group looking lost and as if she had a thousand questions and no courage to ask them.  Alessi, the storyteller went to her and moved her away as her little face became ever more forlorn.  Jon realised he would need to talk to the little girl as she had become a stable presence in his day, and he hated to see her sad.

     The conversations went late into the day and it was not until after the night meal that Jon had a moment of freedom, he had a lot of questions of these new allies, but he also had a lot of turmoil over past events that he needed to contemplate and it was time for his watch.  He stroked Ghost’s head and went to the edge of the camp and looked out ready to protect his people.

     “Do you do this every night?” Geron asked as he came to sit near Jon and keep watch with him.

     “I am the Nights Watch; it is what we do.”

     “No, Aegon you are not the Nights Watch. Your watch ended remember. There was apparently a knife in your heart.”

     “I was sent back to The Wall.”

     “I hear you did not take the Oath again.” Geron wondered how Aegon got away with it.

     “The times are chaotic.”  He did not know this man, he was not about to bear his heart to him, or anyone. “You spoke of your symbol.” He pointed at the man’s chest.

     “Your symbol.” Geron had a presence, he was centred and confident. The questions and answer session must be over with the Wildlings as he noted Berac’s large form moved toward them with the shorter form of the boy named Scorch.  

     “It is not my symbol, who am I stealing it from?”

     “You are not stealing it.”

     “I am not a thief, never have been. I earn what I have.” Jon thought on those words. He had only what he earned, very little had been given to him without a price. He earned even this exile and punishment, he had fallen for the manipulations of others, trusted those that did not deserve it. He had betrayed Daenerys. He deserved this pain, this heartache. He earned the betrayal of those that used him.

     “No one will call you a thief for this symbol Aegon.”

     “Why? What is it?”

     “A long lost Valyrian House; Once the most powerful of all Houses.  They were the first to tame the Dragons, the first to ride them and the first to connect with them.” Wylla said with awe.

     “Fuck them you mean. Aren’t the Valyrians supposed to have fucked their Dragons to get their Dragon Blood?” Tormund asked bluntly, for a big man Tormund could be quiet when he wanted to be.

     “They did not…” Wylla took a deep breath to calm herself. “That is not how it happened.”

     “Blood Magic.” Jon thought he understood how the Valyrians had achieved the merging of their blood with that of the Dragons.

     “In a sense I suppose.” Scorch said, “To clarify though- from earlier- I already like you Aegon, it is the others I question.” He looked sideways at Wylla.

     “Why are you looking at me?” Wylla shifted under Scorch’s unblinking gaze.

     “Why do you look like that?” He snapped at her. “I mean, who wears other peoples faces? Is that even hygienic?”

     “Scorch, why must you be so ornery?”

     “In times of legend, a King showed the world what true heroism and nobility was. He was honest and we have fallen far from his example. We need to stand up and be worthy successors to his legacy. Wearing others faces is not worthy of who he was and the world he gave us.  We know better _Wylla_.” Scorch spoke with an inflection beyond his years, but his words touched the woman.

     “You are right, small one. I have lived too long apart from my people. I have forgotten the example we were given.  Perhaps we should talk so I may reacquaint with who I am.”  She smiled and extended her hand to the boy, which he took wearing his own smile.

     Jon watched the woman leave with the child, thinking he should check on Lyancy before she went to her furs. He needed to ask something of these men though.  Hoped he could indeed trust Geron the Lion.

     “I have a task to set you.  I need a corpse. I need to kill Jon Snow.” Berac nodded and tapped Tormund's shoulder to get him to follow him to deal with this request.

     “This is why you asked for the sword.” Geron said reaching behind him and pulling a blade wrapped in cloth from his back. “I have sourced it for you Aegon.”

     “You can call me Jon.” If Geron was going to serve him he should try offering an olive branch.

     “No because you are about to kill Jon Snow.  It is not your name Aegon, it never was, perhaps that is why it itched you so.”

     “Have we met before?” Jon felt a peace talking to this man, as if he expected a certain outcome from their interaction. “I have not met many extended members of House Lannister, but I feel we have met.”

     Anger flashed in Geron’s green eyes, ad a snarl came to his face. “I am no Lannister! I am not associated with that arrogant selfish family!

     “I’m sorry. I did not mean to offend you. It was the Lion thing and your colouring.”

     “It is fine.” He calmed quickly. “Just know it is not an association I would like. Forget that now, we must prepare for the next part of our journey.  I imagine you wish to get to the point where we can have the Dragon return the Queen and she can return to you.”

     “Not sure she will be doing that.” He was actually sure she would be fleeing after stabbing him in vengeance.

     “What is the problem? Why do you doubt your Queen?”

     Jon took a deep breath, “I was informed of some details I had not known previous to murdering her.”

     “Firstly, I would think using a magic Dagger to preserve her life, might not really be murder. Secondly, what information?” Was this information, helpful or damaging?

     “You are from Essos.” Aegon had a purpose and he was not going to be deterred.

     “I am.”

     “Did you know of Queen Daenerys of Mereen?” It would be little use to interrogate Geron if he did not have the information Jon needed.

     “I had heard of her, who hadn’t?  A Queen who freed slaves and had three dragons she was a bit famous.” Geron smiled at his king.

     “She had a sellsword company in Mereen, one she did not bring to Westeros.”

     “I thought it was two, but yes, definitely. The…”

     “Second Sons.”

     “Yes, you are very well informed.” Geron was proud of his king but Aegon did not looked pleased to find he was correct. Aegon’s face darkened.

     “Their Commander is a man named Daario Naharis.” Jon Snow had definitely left the bastard to be the king with this inquiry.

     “I believe so…” Geron looked confused as he shook his head slightly as if to rattle the point to his mind.

     “This Naharis was Queen Daenerys’ lover in Mereen.” Geron’s face blanched as he realised the information was damaging.  No wonder the Dragon was emerging from his king.  If looks could burn Geron would be smouldering right now. “Sir Gold? Am I correct or not?”

     “I hear he boasted such.”

     “You think he was falsely boasting?” The fire in Aegon’s eyes did not die down.

     “No, he would have been punished for it.  And during her second marriage, it was famous that he shared her bed, more than her husband.” Geron frowned knowing he had brought bad tidings to his king.

     “I see.” Aegon rose and turned towards the camp. “I have to make sure a trustworthy girl is in her furs.  I will return.”

     “Aegon,” Geron needed to help his king, a man he hoped would trust him enough to call him friend. “She left him in Mereen. She would never have seen him again, she wasn’t going back to him.  She left him.”

     Aegon stopped and looked over his shoulder, he had taken no comfort in the words. “Did she?” Geron knew Aegon did not believe it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter should be the end of this 'chapter'.


	5. The Fist of The First Men - The Farewell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A farewell and parting from the Wildlings.  
> Jon Snow finally releases a name he should never have had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of that chapter.  
> Jon Is Angsty, but tried not to torture you with it, I really do wish to get to the part where Daenerys and Aegon are reunited.  
> Short chapter.  
> Think I am happy with it.

     Jon could not believe he had been such a fool, to believe Daenerys had been any different from everyone else in this world. She had tricked him so completely, he had been totally deceived to her motivations, and her reason for showing him affection.  No wonder she had been so enraged to find his claim to the throne she wanted was better, Sansa was right. Jon’s hand went to his left breast, to hover where Olly’s knife had pierced his chest. _Why did Melisandre have to bring me back?_  He hated his resurrection, hated he had not stayed in the lonely cold blackness of death. _Fuck, The Lord of Light’s desires!_ Jon did not see what he had been resurrected for at all, Arya had killed the Night King.  Jon had no hand in the Great War, or the Last War as Daenerys called it.  He had been a bystander, and never important enough to bring back from the dead.  It had been a waste, he was a waste.

     “Whatcya doin’?” Lyancy asked as he stormed through the camp and nearly bowled her over but stepped over her just in time.

     “I wanted to make sure you got to bed safely.”

     “Are you leavin’ with your new friends?” He looked at her trembling bottom lip and his forgot his troubles.  What right did he have to complain, when here was a little girl with nothing?

     “I will be departing with them.” As usual he could not use a harsh tone when talking to the tiny girl, his voice was soft and soothing.

     “You are gonna forget me.” She wiped at her nose with her little sleeve.

     “Lyancy, I could never forget you. You are and will always be in here.” He placed his hand back over his heart.

     “In your armour?” She took him very literally, and quirked an adorable tiny eyebrow at his strange suggestion.

     “In my heart.” He chuckled at her. “You will be in my heart, I could never forget you.”

     “Can I hold you hand?” She asked touching his hand as she lay down in her furs.

     “Why do you want to hold my hand?” He had noticed as the days progressed Lyancy was requesting more frequently to hold his hand.

     “So I don’t get lost.” She said sadly. “Just until I fall asleep.”

     “I will hold your hand.”

     “Ta.” He watched her close her eyes, but her grip tightened on his hand.  He stroked her raven waves, a nest of knots, but he stroked them as if they were silk.  He had grown used to her, her little footfalls trying to keep up with his strides, he had needed to slow his pace, so she did not trip over her own small feet.  She sat next to him if she could arrange it, even as Tormund drank and talked into the night, he would look down to see her little head droop and her ear would rest on his knee as she dozed, not willing to go to her furs any sooner than she absolutely had to.

 _Maybe Lyancy is the reason I had to be returned_. She did seem to need to have him around.  The women of the tribe tried to coax her away, knowing a small child was not an unattached man’s desired company.  Lyancy had only to pout and gaze at him with big sad eyes and he would shoo the women away saying he did not find her bothersome, and he didn’t.  She had become a comfort if he was honest.  A joy in his bleak life.  Even Ghost was used to her being around and he would drag Jon to find her if she was too late finding them in a morning.  Aegon could put it down to the meat she fed him, but Ghost sought her on mornings he had hunted and gorged the night before. Some nights Ghost would leave him to watch over her, if he heard her mumbling upset at a Night Terror in her sleep.

     “Don’t leave me Father.” Lyancy pleaded, and Aegon caressed her cheek to calm whatever dream she was having about losing her father.

     “Shh, Princess.” He said softly to comfort her, and she calmed.

 

* * *

 

     “What are you up to, _Alessi_?” Berac growled behind the boy , making him jump in surprise.

     “I was about to answer nature’s call, but that is now no longer necessary.  I will have to put on new pants. Thanks for that.” The blonde lads eyes glittered with mischief.

     “You do not need to change your pants, do you even have nature’s calls?” Berac said annoyed.

     “Yeah. She has a shrill voice and talks far too much for my liking but then I didn’t marry her.” Alessi grinned impishly.

     “Why are you here? What are you up to?”

     “Why do you assume I am up to mischief?” Alessi said hurt.

     “It is what you do.”  Berac stared coldly at the Wildling lad.

     “I am a Storyteller.  I am here to tell one. An important one. A forgotten one.  I am here to keep the faith going.”

     “The blood of the first men will not forget their stories.  Why are you here?” Berac was not fooled by the boy’s trickery.

     “To cover some gaps and mend some mistakes.  Our enemy is not gone. The Night King maybe gone and the Red Priests may think that was the end of their duty, but it is never over until all Darkness is swept away.  It is too early in the Dawn to be so confident.  That Berac is what the First Men’s descendants have forgotten.  What I must remind them.  The Last Hero has not finished his task and we can not be complacent. Jon even said when he left Castle Black.  Are we sure the Dawn has come?” Alessi did not joke with the large man. “You must go with Aegon, but someone must watch for the enemy, it will not be foolish enough to reveal itself easily. It will not relax until it feels safe from the Last Hero.”

     “You know Aegon would scoff at all this prophecy stuff.”

     “That is why I am here, because I will not scoff.  Aegon has a focus now, but what happens when Daenerys returns, and he just wishes to immerse himself in that love? He will be distracted. I must be vigilant while he is distracted. And who would suspect a Storytelling boy?  It worked as a great cover for Brandon Stark. My brother always told me to learn what I could from my enemies.”

     “Then watch Alessi and inform us if there is a frightening change.”

     “It is already frightening, Bear.”

     “We can do nothing until he has his Queen back. As much as she will be a distraction, she will also be a lightning rod.  Nothing can truly happen until Aegon has Daenerys back. Give him something to fight for.”

     “There are only three of us left here Bear.”

     “One is Aegon, so we will be fine. You know that.”

 

* * *

 

     “People of The Free Folk, we have travelled far, and there are no signs of danger in the North, your lands seem free of the wights and their masters.  Truly they fell with the Night King.  The Long Night was won at a high cost, but we did it and we now see the reward for our sacrifice and the sacrifice of those that fell at Winterfell.  I will be going west over the Frostfangs and I do not know if I will ever return from the Lands of Always Winter, but I do know I have had enough of the Men of the South and their games.  Any who wish to go further into the Lands of Always Winter than we have ever know the Living to come back from, you may travel with me and I will guard you.  You are more my people that those below The Wall ever were.  I did die for you and you were thankful; I was willing to die for them and they were not, wishing only to murder me for my service.  I understand you follow no king and bend no knee; I respect that.  Go wander and be free, however if there are those that wish to come with me, I will not turn you away.  However, you are free folk and I do not know that my blood is calm and ready for peace, I do not know if my blood boils for one more war.  I will not ask you to follow me to die by fire, ice or steel, because you are my people and I value you too much.

     However, having said that, you are my people and if anyone forgets that and comes to harass you, I will not hesitate to bring them my steel to defend you.  No matter how far I go, I will listen for your voices and if you need aid, I will be ready to bleed and die for you again. Thank you for everything. Be free as all people should be.” Then he stepped back and turned away and preceded to walk toward his horse.  The golden hair man, Berac called Lion stood before the steed and pointed towards another.

    

     “It is no wonder people are willing to die for him.” Wylla said to Tormund. Jon may not be a great orator, but his words held an honesty. He spoke the truth and he spoke from his heart and people loved him for it. 

     “He has a big spirit for such a tiny man.”

     “He cannot hear you to be embarrassed by your joke.” She tsked at his continued jests of the king.

     “I still feel he may hear it though, best to make sure I don’t change for him.” Tormund smiled.

     “Are you accompanying us?” Wylla had started this journey by warning Aegon and setting him to be wary and do as she suggested, but Aegon was not her plaything, she controlled nothing within him, she was not privy to his mind.  She doubted anyone was currently, except his Direwolf and that was because on occasion they shared one.

     “No.” He frowned. “The Folk need me, and Snow said I was not allowed to follow him and leave them.  They needed me more than he did, and he would never believe me if I kneeled anyway. We are Free Folk we hate to kneel, we live in this cold arse place so we don’t have to, but I feel my knee wobble around him, and it wobbles more every day.”

     “I best take him before you fall.” Wylla smirked at the image of Tormund wobbling until he fell.

     “He doesn’t want any of us to fall.  That is the tragedy of it. He did, so many times and he got back up, but his Queen, her death, it broke him, yet here he is… The Lord of Light brought him back, you spoke of the Dragon coming and her being safe, the her you spoke of, is it his queen?”

     “What if it is? What if it isn’t?”

     “It better be. Even with Ygritte, he was never so happy as with Daenerys Stormborn. He had a fire with her, he never had before. Ygritte taught him some great lessons though, she taught him to live. His queen made him want to.”

     “He will live, and he is not wrong, if the south harasses you, call and he will come, and they will regret leaving a Targaryen alive.  If they thought the Direwolves could not be left alive, they will learn why they feared the Dragons so much.”

 

     “This is my horse Geron.” Jon had noticed this man was very similar to the Lannisters of Casterly Rock, his green eyes and golden hair and some facial resemblance too.  He had learned in one conversation it was not an intelligent idea to voice those thoughts, Geron hated the Lannisters more than anyone Jon had ever met.

     “That is your mount Aegon.” The knight pointed at another horse, also black.

     “This is my horse.”

     “That is your mount, Aegon.  You can tell by the black saddle.”

     “This one has a black saddle.”

     “That one has a dragon embossed on it, this one although it has wings, is only a crow. You are a dragon, not a crow. Go get on that mount.”

     “Should I as your King not decide?”

     “Of course.” Geron nodded once. “Unless you are wrong, which you are, so no. That is your mount.”

     Aegon took a deep breath, to calm his rising temper. Geron, was a mystery, he seemed loyal without reason but the degree was unfathomable.  He had pulled his sword and had it to Tormund’s throat in seconds the first night when the Wildling had touched Jon in a jest. Even when all the other men had pulled their weapons and he was surrounded, he would not budge.  Berac had finally told Jon to command Geron to lower his weapon and assure him he was fine, or some people would be dead soon.  As soon as Jon had uttered the words Geron sheathed his sword. Then he would just stonewall Aegon on something and would not again, budge. “Geron.”

     “Aegon.” Geron had never once called him Jon, always it was a royal honorific or Aegon, never Jon. It was like having a youthful, clean-shaven Davos sometimes. Jon missed Davos. So did Aegon.

     “I am used to people calling me Jon.”

     “I am sure you are, but that boy is dead and the man is Aegon, so get used to being called Aegon.  The Sword will never call you Jon either.”

     “Who is this Sword?”

     “Get on your mount and I will tell you.” Again, Geron pointed at the other black horse.

     “What is so special about that horse?” Jon figured Geron had a reason for promoting the black ‘mount’, and if he was going to stop being treated like a fool, he had better stop acting like one.

     “Many things. I’ll tell you once we set off.”

 

     Once Aegon was mounted and had taken a few steps, he was amazed how much he was appreciating his new horse. It was strong and felt more well fed than even the horses he had rode while in Winterfell as a bastard and a king.  And somehow he felt it was smarter too, how can a horse feel smarter? He closed his eyes to consider it and felt his consciousness slip as it did when he shared his mind with Ghost, having his wolf dreams. This creature was different, he did not feel as if he was in the head of a hay eating saddle wearing horse.  Its mind was vast compared to what he expected.  But as with Ghost it had a thought, _Run_ or _Fly_. To unleash and just go.  Inside his mount, now he understood why Geron did not say horse, he felt like he stood on a cliff and looked out over clouds and a vast land below.

     Geron saw Aegon’s eyes close and took the opportunity to indicate for Berac to enact the next step of their plan and then he drove his mailed hand into the Night Watch horse and sent it back to The Wall.

     Aegon’s eyes snapped open and he turned to see the horse bolting away. “I hope you at least made it’s hair black and curly.” He said to the two men as they watched the horse gallop away.

     “I even made sure it had a little black beard.” Berac laughed. “Grey eyes too. The face will be too hard to discern by the time it reaches The Wall.”

     “That is very good, but you forgot Longclaw.” He pulled his sword from its sheath. “How will they believe it is me if it is missing my sword?”

     “We had a very good replica made in Essos, as per your instructions.” Wylla said, having left Tormund to start organising his people. “What with that and your old Crow clothes, it will deceive them to think as you wished them to think.” Of course Aegon knew this already he had examined the blade very closely to ensure it would suffice and fool everyone.

 

     Lyancy held her little bag of relics to her chest and watched the Free Folk, her folk head away from the band of men on horses headed away toward the great Frostfangs mountain range.  She was a Wildling but her Deity was not going with her people, he was leaving them and her.  She stared between the two paths, not sure what she should do, which way she should walk.  None of the women had followed The Direwolf, only some of the old men who had no family or the young men who had energy to burn.  She wasn’t an old man or a young one.  Alessi was going with the bulk of the Wildlings to tell them his stories.  Lyancy did not know where she belonged, everyone else seemed to know which path they belonged on. Not her.  Tears came to her eyes as she felt lost.

     She felt a hard nudge in her back that toppled her into the snow before her.  She turned over to see the one eared white Direwolf, Ghost.

     “Whad ya do dat for?” She said hurt. He just stuck his nose in her chest and pushed her down. “Stop it! I don’t have no meat!” He pushed her chest again. “I already esplained! I have no tiboot for you.”  Tears came to her eyes in streams now.

     “Do you need to hold my hand so you don’t get lost?” A voice floated above her lost little raven head.  She craned her neck up to see, The Direwolf sitting astride his big black horse, looking down at her with a smile.  He leaned toward the other side of the horse and disappeared from her view.  She heard a thud and then the sound of boots in the snow.  He came around the back of his horse to stand beside his white wolf and gaze down at her.

     “What do you think she is doing in the snow Ghost?” The Wolf whined at him as if answering his question.

     “Ghost pushed me over!”

     “That isn’t nice Ghost, why would you do that?”

     “Yeah Ghost, whatya do dat for?!” Lyancy got to her feet and got in the direwolf’s face. When he growled in response, though a soft growl it scared the little girl, she shrank back and ran behind Aegon to hug his leg. “Sorwy, don’t eat me.”  She peeked around to look at the giant wolf. “You started it.” Aegon smiled down at the little girl.

     “Ghost do be nice.”

     “Yeah, Ghost be nice. I esplain why.” She came around to Aegon’s front, she seemed fearless if she was talking.  She placed her hand on Ghost’s fluffy neck. “I really like you and I give you meat as tiboot, so you don’t eat me. I pat your head and give you milk every dawn.”

     “You give him milk?”

     “Every morning. He needs to drink too. Don’t you Ghost?” Ghost rolled his head to rub his head lightly against her hand. “I gives you the best milk from the fattest goat.   ‘Cuz they has the best milk.  I only keep a littlest drop for me, becuz you needs it more.  To grow big.”

     “Lyancy you need to grow big too.” Aegon knelt before his Direwolf and the girl, rubbing Ghost good left ear and Lyancy’s shoulder.

     “Do I have to go with them?” She dropped her head and pointed after the leaving Wildlings with her whole arm though she did not look at them only at Aegon’s feet.

     “Where do you want to go?”

     “I dunno.” She shrugged, with a big pout on her little face.

     He placed his hand under her chin and lifted her face up to look her in the eyes. “You can chose your own destiny right now Lyancy. So few get to ever chose their destiny.”

     “I can?”

     “Where do you want to go?”

     “I want to go with you.” She gazed into his eyes with determination. “And Ghost. I want to go with you and Ghost.”

     “I will ask you just once. Lyancy you are a Wildling and I am not; do you not wish to be with your people?”

     “You and Ghost are my family.  I knows you aren’t my father, but you are all I have.” Lyanncy looked at him imploring him to take her with him. Aegon gave her a rare smile.

     “Then Lyancy I will ask you one more question. Would you like to come with me over the Frostfang mountains and far to the North, so far we may come out the other side of the world and be my little princess, so I and Ghost are not alone up there?”

     “Would I ever!” A giant smile spread across her face “Oh Ghost, we are gonna have such fun and Father is going to teach us loads!”  She hugged the Direwolf exuberantly, getting a lick on the face in return.  Aegon was about to argue that he was not her father and she should not call him that when her little hand grabbed his. “Yes, I would like you to hold my hand, so I don’t get lost.”

     “You will ride on my horse.” He hoisted her up onto his mount and gave Ghost a rub on the head. “Seems we have picked up another orphan, boy.”  Aegon looked at his most trusted companion and then flicked his intact ear. “Did you push her over on purpose, boy?” Ghost whined in response and Aegon took it as a yes and laughed as he swung into the saddle turning to give Tormund Giantsbane one last wave goodbye, the big ginger man did not seem surprised to see Lyancy sitting at the front of his saddle and only threw his head back and laughed loud and long as he continued to lead the Wildlings home.  A fitting farewell Aegon thought.

 

     “Have you finished with the Seven Kingdoms?” Wylla asked with a cold tone.

     “Not nearly by half.” Aegon growled.


	6. The Death of Jon Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> News arrives south of The Wall that Jon Snow no longer walks the world. Everyone deals with it in their own way, for their own reasons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it is a bit long, I was thinking of cutting it up, but then it would have been tiny chapters. Hope it isn't too long winded.

     Sansa Stark of Winterfell, Queen in The North and the last remaining Stark in The North had retired to her personal solar to read the message that had arrived by raven that dusk sealed with the black wax and the crow of The Nights Watch.

     Queen Sansa of Winterfell had taken the message from the Night’s Watch to read alone in her room and was glad to have taken the precaution.  It was not a brotherly message from Jon as expected, as desired.  Jon had not contacted Sansa since he left Kings Landing for The Wall, her news of him only came from her messages sent to The Watch requesting an update about her brother.  The return messages came not from Jon but from the quasi-Lord Commander, who said Jon was ‘too busy’ to reply.  Sansa knew that meant Jon refused to read her ravens or send his own; he was not a Stark, he was a brother of The Night’s Watch, they were again the only family he had.  This time she knew he meant to never be loyal to any other family.  As far as he was concerned he had none, he had lost Daenerys and although his connection to her could be due to her being his aunt, that was not why he considered her his family; Daenerys was his family because he loved her, because after he had gotten his head around that, he would have embraced his Targaryen heritage of  incestuous marriages because to Jon, Daenerys was never his aunt, she was the woman he loved. This was not a message from a brother, it was of her brother.

 

 

 

> Sansa Stark of Winterfell, Queen in The North
> 
>      I write with bad tidings; your brother Jon Snow went North as you know ranging for a lay of the land after the Long Night. He has returned to us.  He has returned across his horse, dead.  We will send what possession he had to you, which really was only his sword Longclaw.
> 
> The Nights Watch

 

     Sansa could not stop the tears for hours.  She locked the door after another person came to check on her.  She was queen and could not show this weakness she felt at the loss of Jon.  She felt responsible, if she hadn’t told Tyrion of Jon’s secret, if Daenerys hadn’t felt pressured.  She had not meant for Daenerys to be betrayed, had definitely not meant Jon to be betrayed and she had felt she had a hand in his downfall. She had wanted him free, but knew he would never truly be because, in the end Jon had loved Daenerys and he had needed to betray the only woman other than his sisters that had loved him that deeply.  She knew there was supposed to have been a Wildling woman before, but Daenerys had been Jon’s queen.  He loved her enough to put her before everything else, until it was before every other life, then he had to stop her before she came to realise, she had become the monster she was fighting.

     She should have put Jon forward at the meeting of the Great Houses but had feared it would make Jon look like he killed Daenerys for the throne.  It would put the Kingdoms at each other’s throats.  Jon would not have wanted that.  As it was, she had not seen Jon since he left Winterfell at that meeting, had he changed with the knowledge of his true heritage?  Maybe he had sought the throne, he had denied.  She had convinced herself she had good reason for not arguing for Jon’s rights.  She always negated her guilt by the fact that neither Arya nor Bran had revealed Jon’s parentage to help him.  Tyrion knew and he had suggested Bran as King.  Samwell Tarly did not stand for Jon either, or Gendry Baratheon, or Lord Royce, not even Davos Seaworthy had argued for Jon to be king. She kept telling herself Jon was happy to let Bran rule the Six Kingdom’s and go back to The Nights Watch.  Kept telling herself she had not wronged him, that they had not wronged him.  She kept telling herself because it was a lie and she needed to convince herself it was true, so she did not sink in her guilt.

     Now she feared she had not spoken because with Jon gone, The North would replace him with her.  It was her place to be Queen now, but should it have been at Jon’s cost? If she felt keeping his secret was not necessary to tell Tyrion, why had she kept it when it could have saved him, instead of condemning him?  Had she told Tyrion hoping he would betray Daenerys and support Jon?  No, she believed she just wanted to give Tyrion a better choice for the Iron Throne. She stopped as she asked herself again. _Then why did I not declare Jon as Aegon to rule?_ She knew he would have refused, the man that left for The Wall, at peace at his punishment, but she had felt it in their last hug.  Jon was already dead inside and it was only an echo of him giving them release from their guilt. 

     Except he had done the opposite to Sansa.  In the deep of night, when the wolves howled, she shivered.  She felt they howled for her blood, her traitorous blood.  Her own sigil haunted her.  All those years ago when their Father had brought the Direwolves home they had laughed how Ghost as the runt would die because Jon was not enough Stark.  Now only Ghost remained, Nymeria was somewhere, but Arya had lost her, because of Sansa and because of Arya, Sansa had lost Lady.  Summer apparently died defending Bran, but he never mentioned him as if he forgot he even existed.  Now Ghost was totally alone in the world because with Jon’s death the last one of them worthy of their Direwolf companions had left the world.  The Dragon had kept his Direwolf alive and close where none of the Starks had.  What did that say?

     There was no way to tell Arya.  If she ever returned to Westeros, what would her reaction be? Would she even care? Sansa thought she would as Arya and Jon were always close.  Bran wouldn’t.  What little communication she had been able to keep with her brother the King, was stale and empty.  Sansa worried for the Six Kingdoms; was even more glad she had declared The North independent.

 _Oh, by The Old Gods! Jon is dead_. He deserved so much better.  The tears began again, and they did not abate for some hours.  When she was able to finally leave her rooms, she found word had spread and the whole of Winterfell was in mourning. Servants would turn away from her, so she did not have to see their tears.  The whole castle was listless and depressed.

     Slowly over the weeks the word spread to the rest of The North and then the ravens came.  Ravens from every corner of her kingdom.  What was to be done with the **King’s** body? Would he be interned at Winterfell?  When? They were all coming, to see him laid to rest.  It only broke her more, because none knew he was Aegon Targaryen, they all thought him a bastard son, but still wanted to honour him.  What should she answer? Who could she ask advice from?  Should she ask Bran?

     In the end it caused too much tension, The Nights Watch refused to give her his body.  He belonged to The Watch.  The Lords of The North and their soldiers arrived at her gate ready to take a war to The Nights Watch.  They declared he had been their king. The Nights Watch declared he had been their Lord Commander.  Sansa wondered where this fervour had been when Jon was alive and needed it?  Then she realised it had been there, else she would not have been able to threaten the army outside Kings Landing when Jon was imprisoned.  She did not realise how passionately The North had loved their King.

     “We will ask intercession by King Bran, as The Wall has served his realm longer.”  Sansa declared to her bannerman and she very rightly got some disbelieving looks; The Wall predated the Andals, there was no way Bran had more authority than she did as the sitting monarch in Winterfell.

     “May I suggest he been sent to Dragonstone, or The Red Keep to rest with his ancestors.” Lord Reed spoke quietly so no one heard.

     “No.” The queen replied tersely. “Jon is our King. We betrayed him the least.”

     “Did we?” Howland said with a raised eyebrow. “I think there are those that would disagree.”

     “Lord Reed, to do as you suggest would raise questions. Questions we cannot answer.”

     “Questions we fear to answer.” The lord frowned. “My greatest regret is Arthur Dayne.  If I hadn’t…” The lord took a deep breath. “If he had lived, Jon’s life might have been safer.”

     “There are many regrets we all have.”  Slight changes in actions may have seen a different outcome.

     “What is yours, my Queen?”

     “I was not kinder to him.”

     “Children are forgivable.” He said to comfort her.

     “Lord Reed I mean overall.  If I had not… I should have been kinder to Daenerys; I should have helped them.  She really did love him, and I put ambition before my brother’s heart.”

     “He was having trouble with the blood relations. As a Stark it was not natural for him.”

     “Yes, but Lord Reed we both know he wasn’t a Stark.  I should have helped him to find a solution to his heartache over it.  It could have saved him.” The queen turned the handkerchief in her hands. “It could have saved her too.”

     “The Old Gods will see if we need punishment for your actions.” Lord Reed said stepping away so another Lord could converse with their queen.  Sansa wondered if The Old Gods would be kind, kinder than they had been to Jon and Daenerys.  She did not recall many stories of their kindness.

  

* * *

 

 

 

> Bran Stark, King of the Six Kingdoms,
> 
>      I write with bad tidings; your brother Jon Snow went North as you know ranging for a lay of the land after the Long Night. He has returned to us.  He has returned across his horse, dead.  We will send what possession he had to your sister, Queen Sansa, which really was only his sword Longclaw.
> 
> The Nights Watch

 

     Tyrion frowned, as the message was read by Sam who choked out the words of his best friend’s demise.  Davos clenched his teeth to not show his pain at the news of the loss of his former King and friend.  The king, his brother, really his cousin, seemed the calmest.  Even Bronn seemed more moved by the news, shaking his head and saying “That’s a damn shame.  He was a better man than most of us.”

     “All of us.” Davos said.

     “Send word to Naath.” Bran spoke calmly.

     “What?” Davos spat.

     “The Unsullied need to know it has ended.  Find out as much as you can about the circumstance for Daenerys’ people so they can rest with this news.” He then nodded to Podrick to let him know he wished to leave the Small Council Chambers. “We will need to find someone to gift Dragonstone to as well Lord Hand.  Now the business of the Targaryens is done.”

     “Someone who will be kind to Daenerys’ remaining freed slaves.” Davos reminded Tyrion; it would be what Jon would have done.

     “If possible, otherwise send them back to Mereen.” Bran said as Podrick moved him through the door.  The small council looked amongst themselves, surprised by Bran’s attitude towards these lost people.

 

 

     Davos approached Samwell Tarly, Grand Maester. He thought to see how he was coping with the news about Jon.  Sam was never a strong man when it came to his emotions, he wept freely about the news.  Unceremoniously wiping his face with the sleeve of his Grand Maester robe.  Davos thought to distract the man from his pain.

     “How are Gilly and the baby?”

     “They are doing well, thank you.”

     “What did you name him?” Davos smiled, babies were renewal for the world and the realm; and this was some of the best tidings he had heard of late.

     “Randal.” Sam smiled. “Mother is ever so proud.” Davos frowned slightly, he recalled Jon saying on the ride south for the Battle of King’s Landing that Gilly had asked if they could call their son Jon.

     “Is Gilly here in the capital or at Horn Hill?” He did not think Gilly as a Wildling would have asked that lightly or changed her mind lightly either.

     “Here.”

     “Could I come visit her?”  Ask her about the change himself.

     “I am sure she would love that.  She hasn’t felt very at home here.  So different from everywhere she has ever been.” Sam nodded as he always did; Sam nodded far too much.  It did not install confidence in the rotund man.

     “Did Oldtown not get her used to cities?”

     “She worked there, she doesn’t here, she finds being idle difficult.” Sam smiled at the strange woman his ‘wife’ was.  Of course, she wasn’t because the Maester order did not marry and technically Sam was still under oath to The Watch. Gilly didn’t care, she said vows about seven gods she didn’t even believe in would not change anything.

     “A Wildling would.”

     “She’s **not** a Wildling anymore.” Sam showed a bit of spit with his reply, although Davos meant no insult with the comment there were people in the city who had.

     “She will always be a Wildling.” Davos said with his own knowing smile. If Sam thought Gilly would change what she fundamentally was because of court conventions he was in for a rude awakening.  Davos doubted Sam did not know this about the woman he loved.

 

 

     “We feel for your loss, your grace.” Tyrion came to see his king, concerned the young man had bottled up his pain before the Small Council, and may need an ear.

     “I am fine, Lord Tyrion.” Bran spoke in his usual emotionless voice.

     “Jon is dead.”

     “His purpose was done. He died in the North where he belonged, serving the realm he loved, as he always has.”

     “What was his purpose?” Tyrion was curious, because he had failed to see how any of this was understandable.

     “To save the Seven Kingdoms.” Bran said as he looked up blank of emotions at his Hand.

 

 

     “He is fine little lad.” Davos smiled at the little boy.

     “He is a good little boy. Very quiet.” Gilly smiled down at her boy, he was rotund like his father, probably because even at this early age Sam would feed him sweets.

     “Does Little Sam like him?”

     “Oh yes.” Gilly was proud of how her son had taken to the role of big brother.

     “Gilly may I ask a difficult question?”

     “Of course, Ser Davos.”

     “Maester Sam said his name is Randal,” He watched her smile fade, “I thought he was to have a different name.”

     “He was.” Her voice was hard. “He should be named Jon after Jon Snow.  I almost named him, Aegon out of spite when Sam sent out his letters to his family and Jon on The Wall.  He wrote and told Jon of his birth, **Randal’s** birth.  What an insult!”

     “Why?” Davos could guess.

     “Because Samwell Tarly is a weak man without Jon Snow.”

     “Gilly, are there problems between Sam and yourself?” Davos

     “Ser Davos, I love Sam, he is the sweetest man I have ever met.” She took a deep breath. “I do not like the way he abandoned Jon.  Don’t tell me he didn’t, because Jon was sent to The Wall.  Sam is a sworn brother of The Nights Watch, but Jon was sent to The Wall, and Sam, he is Grand Maester.  I love him but I do not understand how that is fair.  Tell me so my Wildling mind understands. How is that fair to Jon?”

     “It isn’t.” Davos felt a sense of shame for his complicity to the injustice.

     “Then why did none of you stand for him?”

     Davos sat quiet for a few minutes as Gilly waited on his answer. “Because Gilly, we are all weak men without Jon Snow.  That young man was made the sacrificial lamb.”

     “None of you are better men than my father who gave my brothers to the Night King, so his head was safe.  You all sacrificed Jon so your heads were safe.”

     “I suppose so.” Davos spoke solemnly.

     “Then you deserve no better than my father got. You stole Jon’s life from him.  He was the most honourable man I knew, he believed everyone had a right to live as they wished.  He allowed us Wildlings to be as we are. He believed in freedom and you all shackled him. He should just go North and be free of all you liars and cheats, you unworthy men.” Davos looked at Gilly with confusion. “What?”

     “Sam hasn’t told you?”

     “Told me what?”

     “Gilly, Jon is dead, he died beyond The Wall on a ranging, he returned to Castle Black across his horse.  They say it looks like he was mauled by a bear.” Davos saw the devastation cover Gilly’s face, she started to weep without sound as if her body could not live in this world for a moment.

     “Are they sending his body south to be buried with his family.”

     “I assume they would let Sansa decide if she wished to have him in Winterfell’s crypts.”

     “I mean to the Red Keep or Dragonstone or wherever they bury Targaryens.”

     “Gilly, Jon would not be buried with the Targaryens, he murdered Daenerys, regardless of their relationship…” Davos was not the most educated man and was unsure how to explain to Gilly whose tradition was to burn their dead how the men of the Six Kingdoms handled their deceased.

     “I mean because he was Crown Prince Rhaegar’s son and heir.”

     “He was not… Wait he was what?” Davos was sure she was confused.

     “The Septon’s diary explained it all.  How Rhaegar annulled his marriage to Princess Elia and married Lady Lyanna Stark and then she carried and birthed Aegon, who Lord Eddard Stark raised as his bastard to protect him from King Robert Baratheon.” She recited it all by rote.

     “How do you know this?” Davos was dumbstruck. Jon was Aegon Targaryen?  The true heir to the Iron Throne.

     “I read the diary and told Sam.  Then Sam confirmed it with Bran and then they told Jon.  Did you not know?” Gilly thought Davos would have been told, not by Jon, but afterwards by one of the men that knew.

     “He never said anything.”

     “I don’t know how he was dealing with it, considering he was in love with Daenerys.  It means nothing to me. Little Sam’s father was his grandfather and my own father, I suppose as much as I hated my situation, I did not see any issue with Daenerys and Aegon’s.”

     “Gilly, do you know what this means?” For Davos this changed everything.  It should have changed everything.  If only Jon had confided in him, he would have… _What would you have done?_ He wasn’t sure but he would have supported Jon the best he could have through it.

     “Yes, everyone betrayed Jon. Everyone betrayed Daenerys.  We should all be ashamed of ourselves.  The Old Gods are likely to be very angry at us when we stand before them.  We will burn and the bears and wolves will eat our innards for eternity.” Gilly spoke with resolution and faith in what her Gods should do to punish these people that had left Jon and Daenerys alone when they needed them.

     “No, Gilly. It means there was a conspiracy against Daenerys and Jon. King Bran knew Jon was the rightful heir.”

     “And his sisters. And Lord Tyrion.”

     “Queen Sansa and The King’s Hand?  The man who told Jon to be the shield that guards the realms of men, set him the task of murdering Daenerys if she could not be reasoned with.  The man who told us Bran was the only possible candidate for King. The girl who inherited Jon’s throne in The North.”

     “Yes.”

     “The boy who **_came all this way_** to be chosen as king, and show a **mercy** by sending the true heir away to swear to never wear a crown.”

     “I don’t know about that.” Gilly was now confused, and she could see Davos was extremely unhappy.

     “I have been an idiot.  We have all been idiots!” Davos swore, he knew Gilly had heard worse so did not worry for her reaction.

     “And traitors.” Gilly felt that should not be forgotten.

 

 

     Tyrion was feeling guilty.  He was also getting worried.  Had he chosen wrongly? Daenerys was dangerous she needed to be stopped, but he had been her Hand, he owed her more loyalty.  He had feared her as Sansa said. He had let his fear make him a little man.  He would never have suggested Jon for the Throne instead; he would not have plotted against her like that.  Still he owed her more. Tyrion should not have taken the last person from her.  He convinced himself, she needed to be stopped at any cost.  For the people. He should not have manipulated Jon’s honour to get him to do it.  He should have suggested just once that idea of Davos’: A proposal.  He had sent Jon to Daenerys while she was still in a blood frenzy and told Jon this was how she would always be from now on.

     He had seen Jon’s reluctance.  Seen Jon’s faith in Daenerys having a good heart.  He had used Jon to save everyone and condemned the last two Targaryens.  He had been blessed with weeks to think about it all afterwards and saw a shift was needed, why he suggested Bran to be king.  Someone who didn’t want the Throne would be a good king. Jon hadn’t wanted it either, he would at least have had some emotions about it. 

     Jon could have ruled beside Daenerys and curbed her fire.  Tyrion had been conceited, thinking if he could not curb her then no one could. If he did not have the power than no one else would have it.  Except Jon had. Even on Dragonstone before they totally trusted each other, Jon had said do not burn cities; Don’t use your Dragons to burn innocents and she had attacked the road train not the Capital as she had planned.  She had trouble believing Jon, but she did not disregard him. In Jon had found her true match, not because he was the only other remaining Targaryen, because Daenerys wanted to free and save the world, and Jon had too, he just did it small groups at a time.

     Daario had said Daenerys was a conqueror, she was; Jon said she was an alpha, Tyrion guessed that to a Direwolf that was significant. Jon was a builder and explorer, a director.  They were both caregivers though.  Daenerys had wanted to break the wheel, and she had started the process for sure but she was not content to sit still to re-build afterwards, Jon would toil to build a better world. They were perfect for each other, but as he had discussed with Varys, Jon was not strong enough to oppose her, he would cave into her, because he loved her.  Maybe they were wrong after all Jon was the only one strong enough to confront and destroy Daenerys, after she descended into madness.

     “When did you find out Jon was Aegon?” Davos entered Tyrion’s office with a rage in his words.

     “Excuse me?” Tyrion was a tad shocked, when did Davos find out? How had he found out now?

     “Did I not speak fancy enough for you? When did you decide with your cohorts to commit treason by destroying your monarchs?” Davos spat at the Hand of the King.

     “I am not sure to what you refer, Lord Seaworthy.”

     “I find it strange the last two Targaryens in the world descend into chaos while those that know what the sea looks like, watch them sink and rise on the backs of the two Dragons they deserted.”

     “Davos…” He had to explain there was no conspiracy.

     “Queen Daenerys and King Jon could have built a better Westeros.” Davos could see it clearly.

     “Bran is building a better Westeros, with our help.”

     “Was that your concern? That you would not be needed, and your ego would not be fed? That it would be Daenerys and Jon, sorry Aegon, that were remembered in history as the saviours of the Seven Kingdoms, the monarchs that re-built our broken world?  When did you find out?”

     “Just before I left Winterfell. Lady Sansa…”

     “No wonder he was brooding up a storm on the trip south.” Davos had thought it nerves about the coming conflict. “He obviously knew in Winterfell.  Probably not long after he arrived.”

     “How do you figure?”

     “He took a step back from Daenerys, which means he was conflicted by his head and his heart.  We should have suggested the marriage idea while he was still in the dark. Once announced the same part of him that was averse to loving his aunt, would force him to because he had given his oath.  Maybe Daenerys would not have been so alone after her losses if she knew she would have Jon by her side always.”

     “We do not know it would have stopped her burning Kings Landing.” Tyrion could not face being guilty of more responsibility for that travesty than he already was, the guilt was too heavy.

     “It would have stopped that little speech though, about repeating the massacre.” Davos shook his head. “Why did you place the dagger in his hand. He loved her, it destroyed him.  Tyrion, Jon wanted Drogon to burn him to ash for hurting her.  He was ready to die.  You destroyed a good man. Then you rewarded a boy for Jon’s achievements and sacrifices.”

     “Do you think he would have accepted the crown after killing Daenerys? He wouldn’t . You are right he wanted to die. He wasn’t even sure he had done the right thing when I told him he was to go to the Nights Watch.”

     “You better hope Gilly isn’t right.”

     “About?”

     “Jon was a Northerner. He served the Old Gods. Our Seven may forgive us, but his Old Gods will not, hope they do not hold onto their vengeance.  I would be wary of the Red Priests too, The Lord of Light brought Jon back once, Jon was important to him, hope he does not want vengeance for his hero.”

     “I did not take you for a holy man Davos.”

     “I am not. But I might remind you the Wildlings thought Jon a God for a little while after his resurrection.  You should hope that do not hear of your betrayal, or Queen Sansa’s or King Bran’s.  Jon brought peace between the Wildlings and the Seven Kingdoms, his death and your betrayal could see us at war with them again.”

     “The Wildlings are hardly a threat to us.” Tyrion thought of their ragtag group, so few compared to what they once were.

     “If the remaining of Daenerys’ people discover the duplicity of Bran and the interference of you.  The Wildlings, the Unsullied, the Dothraki and every free slave. They could be a formidable army.”

     “They will not unite.”

     “Not to mention we don’t know what else lives beyond The Wall.”

 

 

     By the end of the month Bran was getting extremely tired of everyone fussing over how he was feeling.  He wasn’t.  Sansa was sending ravens to tell him of the unrest and mourning in The North and amongst its people.  Bran did not care!  The whole point was Jon was dead the moment he thrust that knife into Daenerys’ heart.  He was dead the moment Sam told him he was Aegon Targaryen. Why did people care so much? Jon was a bastard. Well he wasn’t but they didn’t know that.  This is the reason Jon had to be stopped, he incited too much loyalty.  He had a power that Bran had not understood but Bloodraven had been in awe of.

     When Bran had tried to discover what happened in the Tower of Joy, Bloodraven had pulled him away. Willing to show Bran that his father had won by trickery or more Lord Howland Reed’s dishonourable act.  Yet, not willing to have Bran know Lyanna had birthed Rhaegar’s son, to know the rightful heir was walking around as a bastard and gaining followers with every step he took.

     Bran had spent much time going back to see what was the lay of the land. Aerys had known too, or suspected.  That was why he had kept Elia and her children in Kings Landing.  Aerys, the Mad King, kept the most unimportant children close and protected so no one suspected his real grandson and heir was in Dorne.  He had not even been trying to kill everyone when he had screamed ‘ _Burn them all!’_. He had been saying what Aegon would do for the treachery they were committing.  They said Aerys’ most uttered phrase was ‘Burn Them All!”, but Bran had learnt, his most utter phrase was not screamed, it was whispered so low, one could not hear it.  It had taken Bran several passes at hearing it to understand what Aerys was saying. “All men will bend the knee.”

     Aerys believed everyman who encountered Aegon Targaryen, Sixth of his Name would bend the knee to him.  That Aegon would conqueror not just Westeros again, but Essos and Sothoryos as well, perhaps even Ulthos.  No one could have that power, Bran had to stop Jon. Except Aerys would hum and he would say Aegon would unite the world, and if they did not follow, he would crack it like an egg.  Bran could not let that happen because the world Aegon would bring would not just break the wheel it would turn it to kindling, then rebuild it so the rarity would be to be crushed, not the rule.  Daenerys had dreamed of breaking the Wheel, Jon could do it.  Bran understood however that to do that Aegon needed Daenerys, she was a very important cog in the machine of true freedom coming from Aegon’s hand.  Aerys had always planned for Daenerys to be Aegon’s bride, had even ensured she was conceived then sent to safety on Dragonstone. 

     Bran had listened as Aerys had rambled on to his grandfather Rickard Stark about what their grandson would achieve, but that they would both have to sacrifice themselves for Aegon to fix the world.  Bran was not sure whether his grandfather had agreed by the time Aerys burned him.

     Stranger still was that the free slaves of Dragonstone seemed also to have a malaise about the news of Jon’s passing.  Bran thought they would celebrate it, he’d had it declared as if they had been freed by the news, but they went into mourning. None of the soldiers, but the common folk, those that had met him and gotten some measure of him.  Aerys may have been right.  Bran got one report that an old woman had thrown herself into the sea, in a feeble attempt to invoke some magic to resurrect Daenerys, and Jon or even Rhaegal the Dragon.

     When he got word back from Naath, Bran was pleased he had been correct about the reaction of Daenerys’ Unsullied. Greyworm was pleased had asked for proof though, he did not trust the Westerosi.  Bran had sent a raven asking Sansa for Longclaw for the purpose.  He had received a terse reply.

 

 

>  
> 
> Bran the Broken,
> 
>      I will not be sending you Jon’s sword. It will be laid with his statue in the Crypts.  As a King of Winter it is our tradition to be buried with your sword.
> 
> Queen Sansa Stark of Winterfell, Queen in The North

 

     He had sent her a raven explaining it would help his relations with the Essoi that still loved Daenerys. That it would benefit the people of Westeros to not have people on the other side of the world, spoiling for a reason to invade again.  The Kingdoms were not ready for another war, or invasion like Daenerys’.  He appealed to his sister’s sense of protectiveness of her people, the reason she had been wary of Daenerys.

 

 

> Broken King
> 
>      Your relations are not our concern, The North is an independent kingdom. Jon was our King.
> 
> Queen Sansa Stark of Winterfell, Queen in The North.

 

     Bran took a deep breath as he read Sansa’s message.  He had not expected this.  The Six Kingdoms had let Jon go, had accepted he was a criminal, why was The North being ornery?

     Bran closed his eyes, or more he opened other eyes.  He went north and looked at the Wildlings as they wandered beyond The Wall.  They spoke of the sadness of losing Jon Snow, that they would never see him again.  How they loved him, how he was more than a mere man.  There was one boy that was building a legend around Jon Snow, it was fascicle and ridiculous, but the Wildlings were happy to hear it.  Bran smiled to himself, _Jon a God_. Still just to be sure Bran ranged wide and took many animals to make absolutely sure the danger that Jon was had ended. Jon was nowhere, he must be dead. The body at Castle Black did indeed seem to be Jon.

     Bran encountered a strange occurrence though, there was a storm in The North, it moved slowly, and it was headed towards the Frostfang mountains.  So dark his visions could not penetrate it and so thick his ravens were spun out of it, and other animals could not walk into it either.  If he didn’t know better, he would say one of The Night King’s storms, but he was dead. That magic had left the world with him and the Children of the Forest.

     Bran breathed a sigh of relief. No sign of Jon having been mistaken for another. Jon was dead, thank The Old Gods! He smiled again, he supposed that meant he was thanking himself, as he was the power behind the Weirwoods.  He was thankful his plan had worked so brilliantly, and so quickly too. He could now sit back and relax, he was going to be King without interference for a few centuries he was sure, at least. They really should have asked how long a Three-eyed Raven lived. Every power great enough to truly oppose him was gone, his reign would be long.  He would make fools of all these that disregarded him. 

     He had no plans to be cruel, and he would implement ideas Jon had told him as a child, what he would do if he were Daeron I Targaryen or Aemon the Dragon Knight, if he had the power of the Iron Throne, to help his people.  Jon would have been a good and fair king, and Bran would follow his example and earn the glory of Jon’s kind heart and temperate personality.  He just had to remember, not to sell himself low for this people as Jon would, apparently as Daenerys would too.  He had seen the powerful reign they would have had together; the people would have been blessed.  Glad the ambition of the Queen stole her of the curiosity about her changing spirit and body.  If Daenerys had stopped for one minute to consider anything, she may have found out why she had been extra volatile, and if Jon had known the truth of her mental unrest, he never would have stabbed her. Even if she burned the entire world.  He would have simply kept her away from Drogon until she could handle all the Dragon Blood whizzing around within her.  If Jon knew, nothing would have parted him from the woman he loved.

     “I am glad, only I knew.” Bran said as he stared out the window over his city.

 

* * *

 

     Ghost, the White Direwolf born with blood-red eyes, loped along through the deep snows of the northern cold, he was fine, he was happy.  Jon Snow's death did not affect him aversely at all, Jon Snow's death in fact made him happier than it had made Bran the Broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know people want to get to the Jon and Dany reuniting bit, but there are important things I need to introduce so I need not explain things in retrospect.   
> It is coming soon, but it will not be all love and roses.  
> They both have issues to deal with.


	7. The Sword

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aegon meets one of his most loyal and longstanding protectors.  
> He finds a man like Davos, but with a determination he had not expected.  
> Aegon starts to lose Jon completely as he is finally told about his mother and his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must re-interate - in case I haven't before, say: There will need to be changes to the canon of the TV Show, but I am not changing events, just changing things unseen or untold.

   

     “My King.” The man wore plate mail armour and a white cloak, his dark hair was tied back in a braid and his voice was a severe rasp, like steel over bone. He was middle-aged but still in fighting condition, the younger man would not like to meet him on the battlefield.

     “This is your Sword.” Wylla explained the man on his knees to Aegon. Then she looked at the knight on his knees and turned suddenly from the two men.  She knew Aegon needed time with The Sword, they had a great deal to discuss.  She had no concern about leaving the two strangers together, a bond that should have been lifelong for Aegon was about to start and he needed this more every day.

     “So, you are loyal to me because I am the Heir to the Iron Throne, because I am a Targaryen.” Aegon looked at the three-headed dragon embossed on the man’s chest.  The armour looked loved, but it was not new, he had obviously had it a long time.   The white cloak was old and had sections that were threadbare. Aegon was drawn to the conclusion that this man had been a Kingsguard of the Targaryen Dynasty.  He wondered which one for they had all been accounted for he thought, all had died at the side of the royal family, except Jaime Lannister.  Either for Rhaegar, himself, or Daenerys. _Who is this man?_

     “I am loyal to you because I was loyal to your father, and I cared very deeply for your mother. I am loyal because you have been my king since we received news Sir Jaime had betrayed his vows and it was known King Aerys was dead. Even as you grew within your mother, we swore to your service King Aegon.” The knight rose from his knee, so he could look at his king on a more equal level.

     “You were at the Tower of Joy?” His father, Lord Stark. Jon stopped at that thought, Lord Stark was not his father, he was his uncle.  His uncle had lost good men fighting the Kingsguards that protected the tower, all Kingsguards lost theirs. Famous knights dying to protect him from Lord Stark and any that would harm his mother or himself.

     “I was.” He answered simply; his voice reefed at Aegon’s ears.

     “Who are you?”

     “In my life I have had to be many people to survive.”

     “Who were you at the Tower of Joy?” Aegon understood the explanation, but this man’s life story was not important right now, his identity was.  He only had Wylla’s assurances this man would be loyal.  What if he could not be trusted?

     “My king is wise.” The man smiled and Aegon suspected this man had not just relied on his sword to keep him alive, he could have used his charms and looks on ladies, everything seemed smooth and confident, everything except his voice.

     “Your king asked a question.” Jon was done with this cloak and dagger shit, and he had learnt to employ his Aegon side to cut it down.

     “I was and am again, Sir Arthur Dayne, Sword of The Morning.  The first Kingsguard of Aegon Targaryen, Sixth of his Name.  I assume you do not need me to recite all your titles.”

     Aegon was understandably awed by the name.  _Arthur Dayne_. Famously slain by Lord Eddard Stark, at the Tower of Joy. “No, I hear them enough.” Arthur laughed; it was a painful sound to hear.

     “I doubt you hear them much, but that indeed proves to me you are Aegon.”

     “How?” Aegon looked this man up and down, how did this man he had never seen think to know him.

     “I was your father’s best friend, he hated listening to his titles as well.  Usually stopped everyone after Prince of Dragonstone. I think it was the only one he liked.” Arthur was aware his voice was not easy to hear, he still hated it, but he figured he would be speaking more than he was used to for Aegon.  At least until their understanding of each other was such he did not need to speak for his King to understand his thoughts.

    “I see.  I know nothing of Prince Rhaegar, except the tales that are told of him and I know at least one of them is a lie, so I am not sure if I should believe any of them.”

     “Then we are lucky to have met each other. I know all the tales that are true and can dispel those that are lies for you.”

     “How well did you know my mother, Lady Lyanna Stark.” Jon had always hungered for news of his mother but had always just received tense stares from his fath… uncle. Aegon had not lost Jon’s curiosity about her, the aching need to know her.  He had to smile lightly for when he was very young and Lady Catelyn was very cruel, little Jon Snow would run and hide in the Crypts, behind the stone lady and wish he had a mother with such a kind face.  He had brought her flowers when he discovered it was her nameday, so she knew she wasn’t forgotten. Winter Roses – they were said to be her favourite.  Lady Catelyn would punish him for taking them from the garden, but for the kind stone lady little Jon Snow had felt his lashes worth it, because he wished on those days that Lady Lyanna was his mother, or at least that his aunt was alive; because he felt she would love him, even if no one else but Robb did. 

 _Hell, Robb!_ He knew it was strange to think of Robb now, but if he had known he was not a Snow, that his vows to The Watch were not valid, he would have ridden to Robb’s side. And although Sansa said he’d just die foolishly too, he felt he could have made a change.  He had wanted to make a change, to stand beside his brother, his cousin. Robb truly was Jon’s brother, either as Jon or Aegon, Robb would have accepted him, because they had always been closest.

     Robb would come find him in those dark days, whether to tend his wounds or feed his growling stomach.  Robb had said after their games of Battle of the Trident, that he would never have killed Jon if he was a Dragon, because the Dragons and the Direwolves had a pact of peace. _They never conquered us, we chose to stand with them, the only ones that did_. He had never thought about it, but it was true; Torrhen bent the knee, but he chose to follow Aegon, he was never conquered, The North was never conquered.

     Robb would say, ‘Aunt Lyanna wouldn’t care what Mother said, I reckon she would love you’. The little bastard had wished it.  Now he smiled because Robb was right and the woman, he sometimes secretly wished could be alive to love him, had loved him, was his mother.  She had been there with him his entire life at Winterfell.  She still stood in the Crypts proving he belonged there.  He wondered if Sansa would allow the false bones to be near his mother’s.

     “Not well at first but we became friends as I guarded the two of you.  Your mother had such life, it is strange to imagine her dead, even though I saw her corpse. Your uncle loved her without measure, I think that is why he refused to let me take you to safety.  He wanted to keep a piece of her life, and you were all the proof of it he had.”

     “Lady Catelyn, said he must have loved my mother because he would never send me away, no matter what she said.  She hated me more for it.” Aegon could understand her reason but not her cruelty.  Lady Catelyn had made him wish his father would send him away, but he never did. Lord Stark had looked at Jon Snow and travelled elsewhere in his mind, it seems also in his heart.

     “I hated that woman.” Arthur spat angrily.

     “Why would you hate her?” Aegon doubted Sir Dayne had ever met the Lady of Winterfell, unless they had issue before the war.

     “My sister loved Eddard; Catelyn got him.” Arthur stated simply, with venom. Aegon opened his mouth realising Arthur had reason to hate the Starks. “My issue with her, died with her.  I never blamed her children.” Aegon nodded accepting Arthur’s stance.

     “Sir Arthur, I accept you into my party, do you know where we are going?”

     “You are going home, your grace.” Arthur said softly.

     “I don’t really have a home.” Aegon sighed. “Anymore.”

     “You will. I know life has not been easy Aegon, but it will be simpler soon.” Arthur believed the words to be true and hoped they would give the man hope, a hope he had rarely been allowed during his life.

     “You can call me Jon, my friends do.” It was olive branch he wasn’t sure he really wanted to extend, but this man was renowned for his honour.

     “Your name is Aegon.” There was anger in Arthur’s eyes, whether it was at the circumstance or the man who he was conversing with was unknown.

     “I have worn the name Jon for a long time.”

     “Jon Snow is dead.” In Arthur’s opinion, Jon Snow should never have lived at all.

     “Yes, but I could be Jon Targaryen.”

     “You are Aegon Targaryen.  That is what Lyanna named you, that is the name you shall have. Not the name of a man who betrayed his monarch and slayed a mighty House.” Immediately Jon – for his guilt over Daenerys stole Aegon from him - frowned and turned to leave. Arthur understood Aegon’s guilt about Daenerys had seen him take the wrong meaning. “Jon Arryn was a traitor, he plotted to destroy, Aerys – which don’t get me wrong he needed curbing. He plotted to discredit his Prince; he was wise enough to understand Lyanna was not enamoured by Robert.  He would have forced her to wed a man she did not love, all for his plans of rebellion. You should not have worn his name for so long.” The man stopped and gazed over his shoulder at the knight. “Aegon, you killed Jon Snow for a reason. Let him be dead this side of The Wall as well as south of it.  That is my first piece of advice for my king, as his Lord Commander.”

     “Do I not choose that honour?” The king smiled amused. Arthur felt Aegon was a man who was easily loved by people who knew him.

     “Who else would you choose?” Arthur smiled.  Aegon had to admit he was right, there was no one else he would choose. He may not know Arthur Dayne, and he trusted no one anymore but there was something about the man that inclined Aegon to give him a chance.  Also, if Arthur had already sworn to him as a babe, he guessed he was already the only choice. It was a comfort to think there was someone who knew him since he was birthed, and they did not seem disappointed in him. 

     Aegon had been feeling in some ways very like he had as a child, a waste of breath.  A disappointment to everyone around him. He was angry with himself and disappointed in himself, he should not have been such a fool, should have seen the world for what it was, a bunch of cogs working against each other.  A great machine, whose cogs acted in such a fashion you could not see everything that they influenced or everything that influenced them.  He had not seen how all the little bumps, created different effects to other cogs.  If he had, maybe he could have saved Daenerys before the only option he had was to destroy the one person, the one thing that meant the most to him. 

     He had never wanted power, or authority. He had wanted to be loved as if he was a real part of his family.  Daenerys was that family in the end.  He knew he still had his siblings, or cousins; they however were not the family he needed or wanted. He had been trying to be part of the Starks his entire life, prove himself worthy to call himself Lord Stark’s son.  He had always felt he had failed on some level.  He was tired of feeling he had to prove he was or wasn’t something.  Was a Direwolf, wasn’t a Bastard; was loyal, wasn’t a crow; was a king, wasn’t a poser; was wise, wasn’t a fool. He could go on, but his ultimate test was going to be proving he was not a traitor to the woman he loved, he didn’t care if the world thought him a monster as long as she didn’t; just as he didn’t care that Westeros thought her one, because he didn’t.

     “See that is another reason you must be Aegon, son of Rhaegar.” Arthur said in the middle of his brooding.

     “What?” Aegon snapped out of his downward spiral, confused.

     “The brooding and sense of doom. Your father was always over-contemplating things.  Trying to solve the world before he stepped out of bed.  He never stopped.” Arthur smiled. “Until Lyanna, he stopped thinking so much after her, she made him truly happy, the girl he chose, not the one… I loved my princess, but as fond of her as Rhaegar was, his love of her was never as heartfelt.”

     “I am sorry.” Aegon wondered if Arthur had hated his mother for destroying Elia Martell’s marriage, she was after all Arthur’s princess, as he was Dornish.

     “For what your grace?”

     “That your princess and her children were treated like that by my father because of my mother.”

     “Elia was warming her bed with others long before your father fell for Lyanna.  Elia was Dornish, she was never one to stand on fidelity, few Dornish of the south do.  I suppose it is because they are not as heavy with First Men blood as us northerners.”

     “Northerners?” Aegon asked amused, weren’t all Dornishmen ‘of the south’?

     “Yes, northern Dornish.  Seems northerners of everywhere have a different loyalty protocol.” Arthur grinned. “Or maybe it is the strength of our First Men blood.”

     “Are you saying she had other lovers?” Of course, he was, Aegon realised that was a stupid question, but the Stark prudishness won that inquiry.

     “Not even only men. She laughed it was her fault Rhaegar loved Lyanna.” Arthur smiled at the shocked but trying not to be shocked expression on the face of a man raised in the conservative north. “Do you know about how your parents met?”

     “At the Tourney of Harrenhall. Not a great deal otherwise, I was a bastard, not worthy of tales or court talk. He won the tourney, passed his wife and crowned my aunt the Queen of Love and Beauty with a garland of Winter Roses. They were her favourite. I don’t know how the Prince would have known.”

     “He knew, because he asked her.”

     “I don’t know these people. I have no idea of their tales.” Aegon frowned at how pathetic that sounded. He didn’t know his parents; he would probably not even recognise them if he passed them on the other side.

     “I can tell you as much as I know.  I knew Rhaegar like a brother and I grew to know your mother.  You are born of good people and a great love.” Arthur spoke as smoothly as he could muster, but Howland Reed had stolen his voice. “We have a long ride ahead; I can answer any questions you have.”

     “Thank you.” Aegon was thankful to this man who was purported to be deceased.

     “We will also have to see if you can use that sword on your hip. I have high standards.” Arthur said walking away toward his horse.  Aegon stared after him, people could tell Sir Dayne that he was a great swordsman, thought to be one of the best in The North.  Then it occurred to him, he was talking to the greatest swordsman in Westeros.

 

     “Who you?” Lyancy came up and tugged on Arthur’s cloak at the evening meal.

     “I am The Sword of the Morning.” Arthur told the child.

     “Father, don’t put him on watch.” She turned to Aegon, while she pointed at the knight.

     “Why is that Princess?” Aegon smiled, sure his little Wildling princess was going to make him smile with her reason.  Lyancy was a light in Aegon’s life, she was still shadowing him if she was allowed, and she was always positive about anything to do with her ‘father’.

     “Can only use sword in morning, no good at night.” She shook her little raven head, still knotty and a mess, much to Wylla’s chagrin.  Wylla had been trying to brush Lyancy’s hair since they left the main Wildling body, Lyancy just would not sit still and would wave her hand at Wylla to get her to stop touching her. Aegon chuckled lightly at Lyancy’s reasoning, and Arthur’s expression at the little girl’s assumption of his usefulness. “Useless.  What if Monster came after the zenith? Silly. Okay Father?”  She turned her big blue eyes on Aegon to get his agreement.

     “I will test him for you, Lyancy.” Aegon grinned at Arthur, who looked offended by the girl’s assessment. “See if he can be any use to us at all.” He mockingly shook his own head. “Okay, Princess?”

     “Okay, Father.” She shrugged, gave Arthur another questioning and disappointed look then ran across the circle to sit next to her hero. “Maybe get Ghost to shadow him.”

     “Alright.” Aegon agreed to get a little satisfied nod from his adopted daughter.

     “I do not require the Direwolf to shadow me.” Arthur growled.  Lyancy turned to scowl at him.

     “You do as Father says!” She ordered him with a cranky expression. Then, however she turned her head to the side and gazed at Arthur silently for a few moments, got up and wandered back over to stand in front of him, a tilt to her head and a curious look on her small face. “Is your voice broken?”

     Arthur was surprised by her question.  Children had no tact, but he had never been asked if his voice was broken, had been asked what was wrong with him.  He usually ignored their rude questions, or the whispered words said behind his back and people’s hands.  He had made peace with his voice being a grating thing, had never forgiven Howland Reed for doing it but made peace with having it.

     “No.” He tried to glare at her, but the child was just too beautiful.  She reached into the bag she constantly wore and pulled out a stick with a pointed end, someone had whittled it with a knife.

     “Here this relic bring you luck.” She held it out toward him with the pointed end facing herself, as if passing a blade. When his eyebrow raised in question. “Holy stick.”

     “Where did you get it?” Arthur asked and the giant man Aegon called ‘Bear’ laughed. “What makes it holy?”

     “I esplain. Great God War dropped it. Lyancy pick up, put in relic bag.” She patted his knee with her free hand. “Want?” He started to shake his head. “Fix voice or sword.”  He smiled and nodded, she was trying to make peace with him, and he appreciated her attempt to make him a better protector for her ‘father’.  She happily released it once she was sure he had a firm hold on her little relic, then skipped back to stand in Aegon’s arms, and leaned in to give him a hug and receive her own.

     “To business, we need to get through this mountain range before the pass gets dangerous.” Aegon had waited for this journey to continue for a week now.  He felt he was going backwards every time he was not going forward. They had to wait for Wylla, Umber, Geron and Scorcher at the Fist, now they had camped at the foot of the Frostfangs for a week waiting for Sir Arthur.  Aegon was getting impatient, he wanted to get to their destination, so he could ‘call Drogon’ and get Daenerys back. He didn’t even believe he had the power to call Drogon. Any Dragon… No, he felt if Rhaegal was alive, he might be able to call Rhaegal. But Drogon was no mere Dragon; he was Drogon.

     “I have never been into the Lands of Always Winter.” Arthur said with a sorrow that he could not aid his king with helpful advice.

     “I have.” One of the older Wildlings that had decided to follow Aegon rather than Tormund said.  “It is like anywhere else except colder and bleaker.  The sun rarely hits the plains and forests, there will be very little green to see.  Your friend,” He pointed to Ghost, “will find friends over there. It is the only place I have seen a Direwolf, except for by your side.”

     “How is the pass?” Aegon looked down at the girl, worried for its treachery, that Lyancy could be in danger.

     “Hellish.  Sheer drops and avalanches, usually no shelter from the tearing winds.  You are right to worry about the little one.”

     “Should we search for another?” Aegon had learned early in his life to listen to the advice of others, maybe now he questioned that advice more, but he was never going to arrogantly believe he was the ultimate truth of the group, or land.

     “They are all shit to be honest. This one is as good as the next. Closer too.”

    “Then we will rest tonight and start the pass tomorrow.” Aegon commanded to receive nods of agreement.  They all abided his command loyally.  He had learnt Geron’s devotion was deeper than he had thought possible and had been surprised when answering an enquiry of Lyancy’s, Geron had answered that he was born for the sole purpose of being Aegon’s truest friend.  That if the Old Gods gave them another life, Geron may have a different name but he would still be by Aegon’s side.

     Geron had a wide and bright smile and was probably usually not devoid of a female companion.  Sometimes Aegon would look at Geron and see Jaime Lannister, and other times he heard Tyrion, but he did not mention it for Geron still held a great hatred of House Lannister.  Aegon wondered if perhaps Geron was a bastard of one of them but would not insult his friend by asking. Aegon had found the statement to be true though, Geron was indeed his truest friend.  He kept Aegon honest, not that he needed much due to his upbringing, but just like Lyancy, Geron would not hear a terrible word said about him.  The difference was Lyancy’s was simple hero worship and Geron’s wasn’t, because he was just as ready to mock Aegon as praise him.  He would not allow anyone else to deride Aegon though, would still pull his sword and have it at a man’s throat in a second should he perceive there may be the hint of danger to his king.  Arthur was called to pull him back sometimes and send him to cool off.

     Arthur was as loyal, but not as vocal. Aegon could guess that was due to his voice.  He rarely talked to any but Geron or Aegon.  Though he was regularly talk at by Lyancy and he silently accepted her constant chattering, it was the price of being near Aegon. As Lord Commander of Aegon’s two Kingsguards Arthur did not leave Aegon’s side for a minute he didn’t have to.  He barely got to answer nature’s call without a guard detail of Lyancy and Arthur off to the side somewhere. 

     He rarely saw Wylla anymore, she was giving him time to acquaint himself with these new people.  Most of her time was spent from what he could tell with Scorch, the boy was always wandering off and returning smelling of smoke.  He could start a fire in any conditions and had found himself quickly liked by the Wildlings.  Wylla was still feared by them, and as she became more recluse, so the Wildlings became more wary of her.  She had an uncanny habit of just appearing out of nowhere, and the superstitious Wildlings were whispering about her being half-Child of The Forest. Her eyes scared them as one Wildling spoke of seeing them glowing like green embers in the dark.  Aegon had never seen it, and when he mentioned it to her, she said she would not do it if it upset the men so much.  She did not smile and Aegon wasn’t sure if she was jesting with him.  She was stranger every day.

     Mainly Aegon saw Arthur and Geron, and heard Arthur speak of his parents and their love, and Arthur’s theories on the true events of Robert’s Rebellion.  Arthur seemed to have seen things differently to what he had heard and more than just from the opposing side.  He spoke of his uncle Brandon Stark and his attack on Arthur’s sister, Ashara Dayne.  He also seemed to believe his uncle Ned was more to her than just another smitten boy, who had been trumped by his brother.  Aegon learnt Arthur believed Ashara had been tricked by Brandon - or others - into thinking Brandon was Eddard, the night Brandon famously dishonoured her.  Aegon nodded and did not argue, because what did it matter really? Ned Stark, Brandon Stark and Ashara Dayne were dead and cold, and Arthur could believe what he liked because no one here knew or would argue it.

     He finally found out what Arthur meant by saying Elia Martell said she was to blame for Rhaegar falling for Lyanna.  Rhaegar was not the only person in his marriage that thought Lyanna beautiful. Elia paying extra attention to Lyanna had made Rhaegar notice her, and then according to Arthur, he noticed no one else but Lyanna. Rhaegar had been told she was to marry his cousin Robert Baratheon, had still not been able to stop himself from approaching her.  Arthur said he had tried, Rhaegar had realised the danger but could not avoid it, no matter how hard he tried.  Had thrown himself into the search for the Knight of the Laughing Tree for his father the king’s paranoia, so he could be distracted from the northern lady and her effect on him.  So, he could remain loyal to his wife. 

     Aegon had initially been wrathful about his parents and their selfishness. Not caring that their love affair had caused a war and thousands of men had died. All because they could not control their lust. Wrathful he was a product of that affair and that he was the result of all that bloodshed.  He had hated himself for his part in the fall of House Targaryen and the Realm of the Seven Kingdoms.  If his parents hadn’t runaway to seclude themselves for their own selfish desires, Daenerys would not have lost her parents and would not have been forced into her desperate life. Viserys would not have sold her, she would have been safe as a Dragon princess. Drogo wouldn’t have raped her. Rhaego wouldn’t have died. She would not have been betrayed.  She would have grown up in the Red Keep and not been seen as a foreign invader and would never have been distrusted.  It was all his parents’ fault, and his.  He had hurt Daenerys with his very birth, and that was worse than any other thought. It had not been just the ‘incestuous’ act of loving her that had eaten at him after his paternity had been revealed. She was his aunt yes, but they had no emotions to that relationship, they were strangers to each other, he would be more disgusted by the thought of marrying one of his cousins that he believed his sisters. Even though apparently first cousin marriages were acceptable. He did not understand the difference but decided if marrying your first cousin was acceptable even in the conservative North, then marrying a woman you did not know and had no relationship with who was your aunt, maybe he could live with it. What he could not get around was everything Daenerys had suffered because House Targaryen had fallen, and it fell because of his father.  He had blamed himself for all the tragedy that befell her, and her hardships, all her betrayals.  Every man that attempted to kill her or control her was his fault.

     Arthur had given him a different perspective.  Rhaegar had not hidden his love of Lyanna, had been quite honest about it, to his wife, his parents and apparently even Lord Rickard Stark.  Lyanna had vocally rejected and refused Robert Baratheon as a man to wed.  Had told Lord Stark she would leave Westeros if he tried to force her to wed Robert, had tried to explain to her brother Ned why she did not wish to marry Robert, before she even met Rhaegar.  She liked Robert but she could not bear the thought of marrying him, for he was a _Stag_ in too many ways for her. Lyanna had been trying to escape Robert before she went to Harrenhall, and then she had hidden herself to avenge Lord Reed as the Knight of the Laughing Tree.  Then she was caught by Prince Rhaegar and their love blossomed.  She had tried to ignore him, the handsome prince every woman swooned over because she was no swooning girl, but in the forest as he looked down at her and she up at him, they had found they could not ignore their feelings after all, no matter how hard they tried.  It was supposed to stop at the end of the Tourney, Rhaegar had not even believed he would win, but in the event he did he had made the crown of her favourite flowers, so she knew even though they could not be together, she would always be the woman he loved most. The queen he wanted, not the one he was given.

     Robert had seen the hidden meaning that Rhaegar was attracted to his betrothed.  He was angry, which was ironic considering he had awoken in another woman’s bed that morning.  Still the Starks took insult that Rhaeagr was inferring Lyanna was not honourable enough to be loyal to Robert. Which was not what Rhaegar had meant, and Robert was angry because he was the only one in his future marriage allowed to set eyes elsewhere. Lords Arryn and Tully whispered dissent to Robert and like a stupid Stag he charged headlong into rebellion, and Ned followed.  Lyanna pleaded for them to stop the silliness, went to Robert and said she would stop refusing him if he let it drop.  She would marry him and be the Lady of Storm’s End if he just left Rhaegar be.  However, Robert saw in her agreement to wed him, that Rhaegar had her heart and he believed her bewitched by the Dragon and most likely dishonoured too. Then rebellion came and Lyanna’s plea was ignored.

     Aegon asked if they tried to make peace why had they run away together? He did not like the answer.  Rhaegar could stay married to Elia whom he was only fond of and Lyanna may marry another to keep the peace but Rhaegar would not abide Robert abusing Lyanna, and Benjen sent the Prince a raven, saying Lyanna had returned to Winterfell with a bruise only Robert could have inflicted.  Why Benjen told Rhaegar, Arthur was not sure, maybe the only Direwolf with working eyes.  Maybe the only one who saw their sister’s heartbreak. Rhaegar rode for Winterfell and rescue of his beloved. Robert would not harm the girl he loved. Aegon thought it could have been a trick, not his uncle Benjen at all, someone pretending.  Arthur said it was a possibility, but that Rhaegar and his Kingsguards had seen Robert raise a hand to Lyanna in the past so it must be investigated.  Aegon wanted to know what they discovered. Benjen had sent the letter, and Robert had given Lyanna a black eye after Rhaegar left Harrenhall.

     "Imagine my King, if you went to Dragonstone and found a bruise on Queen Daenerys, inflicted by … well anyone. Would you leave it?” The answer was a definite no.  Hell, if Aegon could have done anything he would have punished Viserys for selling her, and Drogo for raping her and … “I will take that silence as a no.  Of course, I already knew that.”

     “Oh, why is that?”

     “A young boy in Winterfell told me once when I stayed at the castle on a journey through the North, that if he was a hidden king he would save the princess by using his gold to hire assassins to guard her from the evil king’s assassins.”

     “What?” Aegon was confused, because he vaguely recalled a conversation he had once had with a swordsman that visited Winterfell, that was very close to that.

     “I told you a tale of a desperate princess, besieged by assassins and hunted, and you said if your were the hidden king I spoke of, you would use your secreted away gold to hire Faceless Men to protect the princess and kill the assassins.”

     “I did what?”

     “You told me, to hire a Faceless Man to protect Princess Daenerys from King Robert’s assassins.”

     “Did you laugh at me?” Aegon could not recall what had happened with the conversation, it was just a random event in his childhood.

     “No, I hired a Faceless Man to protect Princess Daenerys, as my king commanded.  They got close sometimes, but they never got her. Because your assassin was better than Robert’s. Made it look like accidents and bad luck of being caught got his assassins killed.”  Aegon looked astounded. “Did you think I just disappeared for most of your life?  I was carrying out orders you gave me.  If you were king… How you would invest your gold to make it grow, how to get yourself an army to take back your throne, how to protect your future queen. You may not have been aware of our discussions as any more than silly conjecture and fantasy but I took your commands and made them happen, of course I had to refine them a bit, you were a child after all, but I basically got you what you asked for.”

     “Then why was she sold to Drogo?” Aegon’s fury flared up.

     “Firstly, you were not aware of her or in-love with her then. Secondly, it all happened so fast we could not intervene. Thirdly, we had just gotten word you were heading for The Wall.  Priorities Aegon.”

     “You should have saved Daenerys because I still swore my life to The Watch, you changed nothing. You could have helped her.”

     “Like when you sent word to the Citadel to send her a maester? I thought Lord Commanders of the Watch did not interfere in politics of the realm, you were supposed to be neutral.  And again, you were not thinking of her as your queen then. Not your queen, not our queen.”

     “What about now?” Aegon was furious about the delineation, even if he intellectually understood, he emotionally wanted Daenerys safe.

     “Now. Well now, it was obvious Daenerys was in danger from someone, there was some hidden puppet master. Wylla was sent back to you, to warn you in Winterfell and give you another option should the puppet master succeed.”

     “Why did you intervene then and not before?” Aegon wanted to know how he was apparently protected but his life had still descended into this mess.

     “You are hard to keep track of.  It was hard enough to get someone to resurrect you.” Arthur shook his head. “You seemed determined to die.  Quite frankly what is with, Rhaegar and your, Last Hero shit?”

     “Excuse me?”

     “You see the world as a pile of crap you have to fix, and then run headlong into death to fix it.” Arthur glared at Aegon. “Neither of you made it easy to protect you. Every time I turned around, you would be charging towards a bigger, more evil enemy with your sword out and no one behind you for support.  Rhaegar was exactly the same. Was fantastic at killing people but hated it, yet never could turn aside from a fight, especially if it was for someone else.  You both seemed pretty happy to die for a cause.  You were both exhausting.” Arthur was angry about this, Aegon could tell.

     “I am sorry I caused you such angst.”

     “No, you aren’t! Next time you should wait for backup, you will sacrifice your own safety again.”

     “Lucky Melisandre was at Castle Black and you didn’t have to fix that one.”

     “You think that Red Priestess resurrected you?” Aegon nodded, because she had. “Okay. I suppose who did it is not important anymore. Important was everything after that.  You were free of The Watch and you freed Winterfell and the North.”

     “This does not excuse you not protecting Daenerys. You are a Kingsguard.”

     “Barristan Selmy was serving her. No, he wasn’t privy to the truth, before you ask.  You are our king, she is not. Daenerys was not important to us and our plans.” 

     “Not important!” Aegon thought Daenerys as the last Targaryen should have been the only importance.

     “Until you and Daenerys met there was no reason for us to see her as important. We knew you were the rightful heir; she was just your father’s sister. Until she became important to you, she was not important to us. Mother of Dragons, impressive but not our concern.” Aegon opened his mouth to protest but he saw Arthur would not be moved, to Arthur Daenerys was not the last Dragon, she was not the rightful Heir to the Iron Throne. She was just a relative to the important person, a relative the person Arthur was sworn to didn’t even know.  He realised, if he had ever once declared he wanted Daenerys Targaryen protected, she would have been. He cursed himself again, he had had the power to protect her and he hadn’t done it. “Once the people of Dragonstone informed us you had fallen in-love with her, we set to protecting your queen, but only after we were informed.”

     “How did you do that?”

     “We stopped the poison finding itself onto her plate.”

     “What poison?”

     “Little bumps along the way, to move things in the right direction.  Influencing the new Prince of Dorne to swear to her side.  Weakening the Iron Fleet ships right under their noses, we made many little changes, to help the progression. We rang the bells of Kings Landing, but she was lost at that point.” Arthur frowned. “It would have been better for her if we convinced you to ignore your reservations about the incestuousness of your love, so she was not alone in the world.  We did not realise we did not have the time.”

     “You could have saved Rhaegal or Missandei.”

     “Aegon to keep you safe we have worked slowly and quietly. Daenerys and her army were neither.  They made themselves targets, and they made enemies. They also were not patient.  Daenerys needed better advisors. Varys may have been patient enough, but he was not strong enough.  With patience we could have gotten her the Throne.”

     “Except you were attempting to return it to me.”

     “You didn’t want it. Also, if you married, she would still have been Queen of the Seven Kingdoms.  Sorry to say in the end she was just too selfish, that she would not share.”

     “Daenerys was not selfish. She freed millions of slaves.”

    “Aegon, I know you love her, but if she wanted to rule Westeros she could have, she just had to share the throne.  She wanted you under heel, not beside her.  She could have seen your true parentage as a boon, seen you as a gift not a curse. She only thought she did not want to give you the throne.  That ugly chair was more important than you.” The king was silent. What could he say? He had pleaded with Daenerys to understand he wasn’t a threat but that is what he felt she saw him as. “When she is returned, you must be Aegon and not that dead man who allowed her to be mad. You have not been your true self for the entirety of your life.  Isn’t it time to find out who you are?”

     “You make a point Lord Commander Dayne.” Aegon’s voice changed with the statement, became colder and more regal. “Jon Snow is dead, I am Aegon Targaryen. I must be Aegon Targaryen.” Arthur nodded; proud his king was taking charge of his life. “Lord Commander.”

     “Yes, my king.”

     “If you ever speak derisively of my queen again without cause, I will find a new Lord Commander.” Then the king spurred his horse and rode away.  Arthur blinked, had Aegon just threatened his life? Part of him was just a bit proud of that threat. The boy was dead, the man had been born and a king was rising from the flames of the destruction of House Targaryen.

 

* * *

 

      The company took its first steps into the mighty Frostfangs mountains and the first steps into their new lives.  None would have the same lives as they did on this side of the Frostfangs, the world would be different for them from now on and the world beyond that had rejected them would feel the change they would cause in the wind.  It all changed now, and forever.


	8. The Frostfangs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The harrow passage through the FrostFangs mountain pass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should be a short chapter.  
> Who knows with me though.  
> In case anyone has noticed, Lyancy's language and age is younger than first appeared, because as she progresses in the story I felt she was talking too adult and needed a step back, sorry if it annoys people. She is still a bit too adult but I cannot age her speech back, my own inability sorry. I hope it is not too irritating.

     The wind howled through the great mountain range like a thousand Direwolves howling for the blood of the hunt.  Lyancy cringed in fear against her father’s chest, hoping the Direwolves that loved her were stronger than those who howled for the blood of the men travelling through the Frostfangs.  At night she no longer slept in her own furs but held tight by her hero and crushed against him with Ghost’s great furry flank.  Ghost was getting big and she hadn’t been able to feed him any extra food, so she was quite impressed by his ability to get giant-sized.  He was now the size of a horse, and not any little pony, the great destriders of the knights. And every day he seemed bigger to the tiny girl, she guessed little girls should find that scary, but she only found it more comforting, like Ghost was growing to protect her and Father better.  She snuggled closer to have Aegon’s arms tighten around her and his head drop to sit on hers. 

     Aegon was worried, the icy winds were harsh enough to strip flesh from bones, just as Hezzel had warned, and Lyancy did not have the age to weather it.  She was so tiny, and her eyes were starting to look extra large as her little cheeks lost their fullness.  He had started to give her extra portions of food, which got Wylla staring at him with questions.  He knew what she was thinking, no use bolstering the child if he lost his strength and died.  He felt he would be fine however, in a strange opposing way he felt stronger the further they travelled through the mountains.  Just like Ghost.

     He recalled when he first got his companion, all the Stark children had gotten one. There were five, one for each of Lord Stark’s children, Bran had asked Jon what about him? He had told his little brother he was not a Stark.  They had been about to leave, and Jon had heard a little noise, and there away from the rest was a little white bundle, Theon had joked that was his. Had continued to deride Ghost, saying he was the runt and he would die first. Jon had told him no he wouldn’t, because Ghost was his. 

     And now only Nymeria still remained of Ghost’s littermates, and as Arya told it, she recognised her human friend, but would not follow her, all Nymeria would do in regard to her old friendship was not kill Arya. What had Arya expected after sending her away, Nymeria had been loyal and Arya had thrashed at her to send her running. Nymeria would not have understood it was to save her, she would have just felt betrayed.  Aegon understood Nymeria’s distrust of the girl after the treatment she received.  It was how House Stark had rewarded his loyalty.

     Grey Wind had been killed with Robb at The Twins, and if Arya had not already brought Winter to House Frey, Jon would have marched his army to The Twins on the way south to Kings Landing and reduced them to … ash.  It was not that Jon Snow was dead and he had to be Aegon Targaryen now, it was that he wanted to torch the people that stole his brother from him, in the end the only trustworthy brother he had. They had cut off both their heads and sewn them on the other’s bodies, for that insult alone, Aegon would have ended House Frey.  Another betrayal and insult to seek vengeance for, it was not just those that betrayed Daenerys that must pay the toll. The Frey’s words were ‘We Hold Sacred the Toll’, their toll was not paid, even if Arya thought it was, she spared the women, as if they could not have had a hand in the massacre, how very naïve.  As if killing the men of House Frey, killed House Frey, there were still children in mother’s wombs that would bear the name. By the time he got back to the Six Kingdoms, those babes would be young warriors and he would have no reason to spare them.  House Frey needed to be eradicated.

     Then there was Sansa’s little wolf Lady, so coddled she would never grow to be a true Direwolf, only a large wolf, if that.  Coldly he thought maybe it was best she died early for Arya’s rebellion and Sansa’s lies.  Lady paid for Sansa’s ambition: she was her first casualty in her quest for the throne; he supposed he was her last casualty.  But she had said she would be Queen and she had been right, her dream had come true at the cost of so many.                                                                      

     Summer had died defending Bran, in a cave under a Weirwood, pulled down and devoured by Wights.  He and the Children of The Forest had died to protect Bran, their Three-eyed Raven. Poor Hodor too. Bran had not spoken of Summer, it was as if he had never existed or it was of no consequence that he was sacrificed for Bran to live, maybe Bran believed it was.  Still it felt a waste of a loyal Direwolf to Aegon, he had mourned the passing of his siblings’ wolves as much as and maybe more – in Summer’s case - than them.

     From what he heard Shaggydog was feral, and he defended Rickon so intensely, killing him was the only option for the Umbers, because he would not allow them close to the boy at all.  Berac had raged when he was told the Umbers and Karstarks had killed a Direwolf. It did not ease him at all to know some Umber and Karstark men had lost their lives and their throats to Shaggydog.  Aegon however thought it fitting that the traitors lost their lives to their Lord’s sigil and only wished there was more than one Direwolf to kill them.

     Which brought him back to Ghost, his Direwolf the only one remaining with its original companion.  He extended his hand to touch Ghost’s flank, a silent thank you to his closest friend. He missed the months they had been separated while he was with the Wildlings, had a fear some nights Ghost was lost to him, but as he sent his mind out, he found the warm and expansive mind of his friend.  He had regretted leaving Ghost with Sansa when he answered the Dragon Queen’s summons, but he would not chance the loss of Ghost. 

 ** _We shall never be parted again_** _._ He knew Ghost would not understand completely.  The Direwolf’s blood-red eyes opened to stare at him.

 ** _No._** Aegon almost jumped at the reply, and the voice that accompanied it was eerie, what he always thought Ghost would sound like, but Ghost had never made any sound at all. Then Ghost closed his eyes and returned to sleep.

 

     The snow and rocks came thundering down the mountain, sending and taking a few of Aegon’s Wildlings with them, the rest slammed themselves against the mountain and hoped the slight ledge above them would shelter them from the avalanche.  Lyancy whimpered terrified in Aegon’s arms, he held her close and made sure she was closest to the mountain, so she would be most protected.  They could hear the screams of the men tumbling down the mountain until death must have taken them and the noise of life ended.  The snow powered passed them and over the ledge above, but the rock above their heads held and they were fewer but safe.

     Wylla said the great Frosts were testing them to see if they were worthy to pass through their fangs.  She said many cryptic things, talked as if the mountains were great beasts that watched them and judged them as they moved on.  She had been saying they were stretching their jaws to consume those unworthy souls. She scared Lyancy with her tales and Aegon was forced to have a quiet few words about her being mindful of Lyancy and Scorch’s ages.  She had bowed her head and said she would obey the words of the Dragonlord.

     Scorch had indicated he was not concerned by her words. The boy was made of stone some days.  Nothing seemed to cower him, he walked to the edge of the path and stared down into the chasms. Lyancy had tried to follow him one day and he had stopped doing it after a rock slipped and she almost fell.  Scorch had caught her and pulled her back. “I can look over, because I would fly, but you would fall, Wildling Princess.” He had said then told Aegon he would stop because he did not want the little girl hurt.  Scorch had made himself indispensable to the group as he started all their campfires, though no one ever caught him doing it.  He just gathered the wood and then the fire was ablaze before anyone could approach the campfire.  Hezzel had asked the miracle boy if he breathed fire and been responded to with the question: if Hezzel thought Scorch looked like a Dragon.  When the old Wildling replied no, Scorch nodded and walked away. Scorch still seemed to keep closest to Wylla, but he had begun sleeping at Aegon’s feet, ‘curled up like a puppy’ Lyancy thought.

     Arthur had set the procession, he always road before Aegon and Geron behind, Berac walked next and then the Wildlings, Wylla ranged ahead.  Although he said he had never traversed the mountains, he must be applying skills from other mountains he had travelled through, because there were times only his reflexes had saved someone.

     They had endured rock falls and part of the mountain cracking and sliding away under their feet.  Once half the party was caught on one side of a break in the path and half on the other. There was no way to go back and find another way safely for the group in the rear, it had been necessary for Berac to hoist people over and the others to catch them, one man had broken his leg.  Geron said he had some knowledge of the healing arts and set the limb, then gave the man his horse.

     Then as they thought they had passed through enough of the range to be safe, there was an avalanche of snow and the drifts before them were so deep they towered over the horses heads and Berac could not even tell what lay on the other side due to the length of the snow fall.  They had decided after trying to move the snow for two days, they must turn back, men were sent back down the path to see if there was an alternate route.

     “Can you do it?” Wylla came forward as the knights, Aegon and Scorch stood staring at the bank of snow before them.

     “Maybe but it would not be wide.” Scorch replied. “It would also take time as I am not very tall, and the drift is very high.”

     “We only need a path wide enough to get the horses through and maybe Lord Umber.” Wylla assessed the giant man.

     “I am not wider than a horse.” Umber growled insulted she had even thought that. “Worry about Ghost and his girth.”

     “Very close to though.” She said after looking away. “As to Ghost, Direwolves run on snow.”

     “We need to shield me from the Wildlings and swear the Knights to secrecy.” Scorch continued with the planning.

     “Why would we need shield you from the Wildlings?” Aegon asked, he had learnt with his new companions, it was easier to just ask than try to guess what their mystery was.

     “Have you ever encountered a Red Priest?” Scorch asked the king.

     “Yes. The Red Woman, Melisandre.”

     “Are you aware they wear rubies imbued with magic to cast a glamour, so to appear different to how they really are?” Scorch was a knowledgeable little fellow.

     “I had heard but had not seen it.”

     “Well, my medallion does the same thing, casts a glamour to hide my true appearance.” Scorch informed the group.

     “We are honoured you would reveal such about yourself to us.” Aegon said solemnly.

     “I told you I like you, Aegon. I said it was the others I was unsure of.  However, I now trust the knights and the princess, so am happy to reveal my secret to you, but not the Wildlings.”

     “Have the Wildlings not gained your trust?” Aegon thought the entire group had bonded over the harrowing journey.  He also thought maybe they should stop calling the men Wildlings, for they had decided to bend the knee and follow him.

     “Frankly no.  That is not the reason, however.  I don’t want them running off the edge of the mountain, we are trying to save them after all.” Scorch said emotionlessly.

     “Geron move the men away.  Give them a plausible reason.” Aegon instructed his friend.

     “Your words, good knights.” Scorch asked.

     “We swear to keep your secret.” Arthur said for himself and Geron.  Even though it should not be enough, Scorch nodded his acceptance.

     When Geron returned they stood to surround the boy so none could see whatever it was he thought should be kept secret. Aegon looked to Geron to ensure he had done his task. “What did you tell them?”

     “The snow drift was dangerous and the less people near it the less it could kill.”  Aegon had to admire how Geron had dealt with the task and the explanation.

     When Scorch was sure he was shielded from view, he lifted the medallion off his neck and handed it to Wylla.  He arched his back and curled over onto himself, it looked like he had grown a hump on his upper back.  The pain must have been intense for he fell to the ground on all fours and then in a blue shimmer, the boy was gone, and a medium hound sized, green-scaled, winged reptile stood on the ground before them.

     “Ooh, what are you?” Lyancy asked from Aegon’s side.

     “I am a Scorcher Dragon.”

     “You talk.”

     “I am a tad more intelligent than my distant giant grey-scale-infected-looking-chicken cousins. Now I must melt the snow.”  His wings did not appear large enough to carry his body, even as small as it was.  Aegon tried very hard not to laugh at the thought of how the Seven Kingdoms would not have surrender to The Conqueror if he had these Dragons instead of their ‘giant grey-scale-infected-looking-chicken cousins’, luckily he succeeded.  Scorch’s little green wings flapped, and he raised into the air and then with far more ease than Aegon had seen the mighty Drogon do it, Scorch breathed flame and started melting the snow.  He had to start at the top of the drift and do a zig-zag motion as he descended before he ascended again, to do the next section of his melt.  This was going to be a long and - Aegon guessed - exhausting endeavour for the little Dragon.  It had not been as simple as Wylla had imagined though as he could not make a cut path through the snow, but Scorch did not stop until he had made the path.  Lyancy had watched amazed for as long as she could before she had to eat and sleep and then she would go back to just staring at the Scorcher enthralled.  The men took watches to keep the little one company, but within three days there was a clear path to travel down.

     Once the small dragon was finished his task Wylla placed the medallion around his neck and he became the boy again.  Aegon wondered if Scorch was always a four-legged creature and the glamour made him appear human or if he was human when he wore the medallion and a Dragon when he did not.  All he was told when he asked how the magic worked was that it was true magic, and it was powerful, more powerful than Aegon would have ever encountered before.  Internally he scoffed as he had seen an Army of the Dead led by an undead king riding a dead Dragon.

     Lyancy however was just the most precious thing about the whole situation, to Scorch’s laments – there were many – she would stare at him amazed and then just go to him and pat his head, not like Alessi had, but lovingly.  She would share Ghost’s ‘tiboot’ with Scorch, not that he seemed to want it but eventually he just took it to stop her screwed up little face.  Aegon had heard an adorable conversation she had with Ghost about the necessity for sharing.

     Lyancy had her hand on Ghost’s good ear and she cupped it so they could talk privately, but with Aegon’s ability to slip into Ghost’s skin, they had no real privacy between them. Ghost’s ear flicked as it always did as her tiny breath tickled at the hairs within his ear.

     “Let me esplain Ghost.” He always did let her explain, the Direwolf had infinity patience for the small girl. “Scorch is a Dragon, so we do not want to anger him, or he might set our bottoms on fire.  I do not think I’d like my bottom on fire and I’d hate to see your tail on fire.  It is bad enough you gots your ear burned off. Also, he might let me be his friend, then I could have a Dragon like Father had. I would love a Dragon to cuddle. Maybe I would be small enough to ride him.” Ghost growled lightly in disagreement. “Yeah, probably not.  Still he could set us on fire, so we be nice to him.”

     Aegon smiled at the plans and thoughts the little girl had.  Lyancy wanted to be everything’s friend.  He would not have been surprised if she had tried to make friends with the Night King, would have most likely told him how to make more friends and what he was doing wrong and why he should stop it. _She would esplain_. Aegon chuckled low, he had never thought joy would be part of his life again, yet The Old Gods proved him wrong.

     “We have one more day until we enter your new realm.” Umber came to sit beside Aegon as he watched the little girl.  He looked at where Aegon was gazing. “Daenerys will love her.”

     “How could anyone not?” But the question was would Daenerys love Aegon?  He expected she would be wrathful and then he had to accept she may just continue with her plans to return to her sellsword lover in Meereen; to gather more armies and attempt the Seven Kingdom’s again.  He remembered the message Bran had shown him, he assumed to allay his guilt from murdering the woman he loved.  Aegon was saddened that Bran may never feel the intensity of love he had for Daenerys and therefore would never understand what it cost to slay her. For them, not for him. For them, he would have gone into Hell with her, but she could not see she was about to become a true monster.  He slayed his beloved because she would never have been able to face herself when she realised.

     “She will probably eventually, forgive you too.” Umber answered the unspoken brooding.

     “She doesn’t need to. I have let that go.”

     “What the Hell Dragon!” Umber’s face was contorted in disbelief. “Why have you lost all hope?”

     “Umber there was never hope, I only thought there was.  Truth is I was just a piece on her gameboard.  If it was Robb who went to Dragonstone, she would have loved him, to get the North.  If it was Theon, same thing.  I was not special. I was just the fool who was there.  I wonder if Robb would have fallen for her trickery.”

     “What trickery?  Everyone says she loved you.”

    “Like Sir Dayne, Daenerys had to be many different people in her life and her pursuit of the Iron Throne, one of those people was someone who might love a Northern King.  If Sansa was Queen in the North then and sent me to Dragonstone, well Daenerys would not have invested the time if she didn’t think I would have influence over my sister.  I was, as I always was, a pawn in a game I didn’t even know I was playing. A puppet dancing on Daenerys’ string, a pathetic thing she must have loathed being with.”  Without any more Aegon stood and walked away to be alone with his sorrow and his stupidity.

     “Is Father alright?” Lyancy asked as Ghost left her to go to his human brother.

     “Not yet, Little One.”

     “Will you make the queen love Father, Battle?” Lyancy placed a hand on Umber’s knee and gazed at him with giant blue eyes.

     “I have not the power.” Umber snorted in his amusement of the little child’s actions and attempted manipulation. “I am not the God for that.” He lent down and whispered to her.

     “Who is?” She asked as if she needed to seek them for this task.

     “There is none, hearts are the most magical of things and cannot be influenced by such petty things as Gods.”  The great man then picked her up and walked towards the sleeping furs that had been set for her. “I think tonight I must put you to sleep.”

 

     Wylla turned to Aegon as their party left the foothills.  “Tell them.”

     “Close your jaws!” Aegon declared in an authoritarian tone, the words seemed strange to the men of the free folk that had decided to follow this man, truth was he did not know why he used those words either. The earth shook and ground as the mountains moved slowly to close the path they had just journeyed through. Jon, for although no one called him that anymore, for Jon Snow was dead, killed by a bear, Berac had laughed, he still thought himself by that name often. Jon did not know how to explain how his words had done that and Wylla acted as if he should know. 

     As they had journeyed the woman had changed. She had shaved her head the night the last Wildling that was not joining them had disappeared over the horizon. When it grew back it grew back fire red, brighter than even Ygritte’s had been and Sansa’s. She was tall as Sansa but as martial as Arya, a brilliant amalgam of his sisters – cousins.  Wylla was as tall as Lady Brienne of Tarth, but she talked as eloquently as Lady Stark had, when she was of a mind to, she also talked as rough as Tormund when she had a mind to.  She never acted a commoner again after they had met on The Fist, but then she hadn’t in the Godswood of Winterfell either, had she.

     He kept thinking of her warning.  He dreamt every night of Daenerys and her face as she died in his arms. Wishing it had ended differently, he could have convinced her to see it differently. He could have taken her away from all that. He couldn’t for he had no power over the Dragon Queen, what influence he thought he had was a mummer’s farce, he was of no importance to her at all. Still he dreamed of his queen, because his love for her had been real. He would wake up screaming and his men would wake up to defend him every time, even though they knew after a while they could not.

     He did not know what had happened, and he did not know why, he was beginning not to care, his anger was increasing as the days continued to drag on.  He wished to get to the end of it.  He had sacrificed everything, and he wanted his reward.  As days passed, he wanted his vengeance, for all those that wished to use him to hurt Daenerys, because all their manipulations came to him, as he went back over it all. The little whispers and the words, here and there, the misconceptions, the undermining suggestions.  He remembered every insult ever spoken of House Targaryen, every whispered word of plans to harm its members.  King Robert’s insults of his true father and the lies he – everyone – had been fed about what had happened between his parents. Robert sent assassins to kill Daenerys as a babe, sent them to kill her as she carried Rhaego as well.  The Lords of Westeros wanted his Queen dead! They used him to kill her!

     “Calm down, Dragon. We don’t want to melt the Frosts.” Berac came up beside him.  The man was too large to ride a horse, so he walked, but he kept up.

     “Sorry.”

     “Don’t be.  I was livid when I heard the Freys had betrayed House Stark, had murdered my girl. I hate that I could not save my baby girl, from the Long Night.  I am with you because like you I have nothing below The Wall.”

     “Sansa may have given you Bear Island or Last Hearth.”

     “My kin are gone.  You are my oldest friend; I will help you to have what I lost.”

     “I want to have hope Umber, but.” His words stopped, he felt lost again.

     “Then have it. You are a Dragon King; you can have anything you goddamn want.” Berac was sometimes still a mystery to Aegon, even though he was indeed his oldest friend.  The North was anti-Targaryen, yet Berac Umber had always laughed and called him Dragon.

     “Did you know somehow, Umber?” Aegon had a realisation.

     “My mother suspected.  She knew Lady Lyanna, she never believed she would have been stolen.  She told me as a babe of her thoughts and told me in the event she was right I was to protect her friend’s son.” Berac smiled at the thoughts of his tiny mother.  And she was tiny in body but like his little Lyanna she was giant in spirit.

     “What if she was wrong?” Aegon thought it strange that a northern lady would think that scenario.

     “You did not meet her, but if you had you would know she was never wrong.”

     “No offense she had a bastard son, wasn’t that a mistake for a Lady?” Aegon had always considered himself as a mistake because he had been a bastard.

     “Are you saying I am a mistake?” Berac roared, but Aegon saw the mirth in his eyes and did not fall for the trick.

     “Yes.” He nodded.

     “My size might prove that.” Berac did frown. “She didn’t care, but I did.  I hate that she was so badly damaged by my birth.”

     “How…?”

     “How did my mother survive childbirth when she was nearly ripped in half and yours didn’t?” Umber spoke Aegon’s thoughts. “Let us say I vowed she would live.  She had served Battle and she would survive hers.”

     “Is this Lyancy’s War?”

     “No, Battle is a completely different Old God. Anyway, she did not live forever.  It did weaken her body to the point where I lost her because it was so damaged.  She lived to see Lyanna though and was proud we named her that.” Umber grinned, thinking again of the woman who had birthed him and raised him and never backed down from a fight.

     “I am sorry for your loss.”

     “Ha! She went down cursin’.” Umber stopped and gazed at Aegon for a moment. “She slapped Lord Eddard once.”

     “I’m sorry?” He had not heard that, not that he would have but why was Berac telling him that?

     “Lord Stark said something about Prince Rhaegar, and my mother wheeled her chair up to him, indicated he should bend to hear something she was going to whisper and then when his face was near hers, she slapped him.” Berac laughed loudly with pride. “The woman was a giant!”

     Aegon smiled at his friend’s adoration of Lady Umber.  He had heard a few tales of her giant personality as a child.  Never met her because she refused to grovel to ‘The Tully’, she was the first other person Jon Snow had heard of that disliked Lady Catelyn as much as he had.  He had tried to be loved by her, had loved her before her cruelty.

     “I think she was offended by Ned Stark insulting her friend, by insulting the prince.  She had loved Lady Lyanna very much, I think they rebelled together a lot. Girls against the world.”

     “I have heard much more about my mother lately than I ever did as a child.” That saddened Aegon, because even if he had not known it was his mother Lord Stark talked about, he would have appreciated to have known of her.

     “It was an important secret.  Imagine if Robert had killed you.  Not telling you something was wrong but protecting you by no one knowing. Wolf, you are too important to have been killed by a Stag because he was deluded.”

     “I suppose.” Aegon did not feel it, but he understood the machinations that were needed. It would have been nice to know though. Then maybe not. How would he have worked with Daenerys when she arrived if he had known?

     “Forget that all now.” Umber said as he walked before Aegon’s horse and then stepped back. “Welcome to your new realm.  May the Frosts bless you with their icy armour in the Lands of Always Winter. Your lands, King of Winter.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I do not do harrowing. I must just be too fluffy.  
> Also, not so short.


	9. Always Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group travels through the Lands of Always Winter and continue to bond.  
> Aegon continues to brood.  
> King Bran had forgotten something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I go by my basic plan only one more Chapter after this and Daenerys will return.  
> Not going to even guess length of chapters or even true content.

     Aegon still did not understand the title, King of Winter and its gifting to him, but as he looked out over the vast lands, he cared no more about it because to him his lands were majestic. Tormund was right Aegon had the true North in him, he belonged here he felt the change in his bones.

 

* * *

 

     King Bran the Broken searched The North, the True North.  Something in the back of his mind, at the edge of his memory pulled at him. It always drew him to The Frostfangs, but he could not see through the storm that descended over the mountain range.  Then one day the storm was gone and with it every path through the range.  It was as if the range had become its own Wall, but ten times taller. He tried to scourge his memories for the answer to why this bothered him, why the Lands of Always Winter were so important, but he could not.  Had something in his memory been missing?  It worried him because it was like there was a restricted section in his memories, or more the memories of the world.  Something about that region was important but he had no access to it.  He could not even approach it from the west, the seaward side as the mists were so heavy and the sea so frozen no marine animal could approach and no bird could fly.  Disturbing as that was, it was more so that what little he had known had disappeared from his memory the moment the passes through the range disappeared.  He only vaguely recalled he should not forget what was in that area. 

     Podrick had noticed the king’s unrest, something was bothering him, he was _stressed_. King Bran usually showed so little emotion due to him being the memory of the world. Recently however, he had been sleeping badly and he was frustrated and in no way calm as usual, he was getting irritable and he was snapping at his Small Council and his Kingsguards.  Podrick had spoken to Lord Commander Brienne, told her he worried for the king, that he had started to mutter to himself.  She spoke to the king, but he said it was just the pressures of changing the world. Podrick accepted it, but the Small Council was concerned about the king’s mental state, especially Lord Tyrion.

     After several days Bran realised, he needed to let it go or he could lose everything.  Maybe The Lands of Always Winter were no longer important, now the Long Night was done.  He needed to allay the lords of his council’s fears he was losing his mind.  He had other things to concentrate on. Drogon and his whereabouts. He still hadn’t been seen anywhere that reported back to Bran.  He had spies in Meereen in the event the Dragon returned to Daenerys’ previous powerbase.  He had people reporting the lack of seeing a giant reptile flying over head in every part of Essos. Every part but Valyria, no one would chance the Stone Men and as much as Samwell Tarly had cured Sir Jorah Mormont of greyscale, no one wanted to endure the cure, to chance seeing a Dragon. 

     Valyria was not Bran’s problem, but he had been given reports the Stone Men were more aggressive than usual.  They had started to become more active, almost like they were agitated by something.  It wasn’t Drogon, because Tyrion had said he had first seen Drogon over Valyria and the Stone Men had been no more active than usual.  He had no memories of the Stone Men, there were no greenseers or Weirwoods in Valyria.  He worried that as the Long Night had not seen his destruction, that as Ice had failed maybe Fire was going to try to kill him next.  He quickly disregarded that stupid notion; it wasn’t even as if the Night King had been going to kill him like he convinced everyone.  No, whatever was stirring the Stone Men, it had nothing to do with him.

     He sent his mind out to try to find Drogon’s mind as he had since becoming king but after hours of searching, he found himself grasping at air.  Could Drogon have taken Daenerys to Asshai?  Or beyond? Truth was there was no proof Drogon hadn’t taken Daenerys off and eaten her, he was a beast after all.  A Dragon loose in the world was a worry though, but Bran could not find him.  He very much wanted to, he could not imagine what it would be like to warg into a Dragon, but he wished greatly to experience it.  The power he could wield.

     Bran had tried to find Ghost as well, see how he coped after losing Jon, but he also had disappeared, once he got a glimpse of a little raven-haired child, but it was only a glimpse and the feedback the Direwolf gave Bran was unlike any he had experienced with Summer.  Bran had woken from his warging attempt in a fright as he saw Ghost’s teeth snapping at him to devour his face.  He felt true hatred and a satisfaction at his fear.  He had attempted once after that and hit a mental wall harder than the one that the Night Watch manned. Then Ghost disappeared from Bran’s influence as if he was a spectre.

     Bran had sent a raven to Sansa asking if she had received Longclaw and if she could confirm it was indeed the sword Jon loved and kept.  She had responded saying it was laid to rest in the hands of the statue of Jon Snow, King in the North, in the Crypts of Winterfell, laid to rest beside his mother. Bran was concerned Sansa was now open about the truth of Jon’s parentage in the letter, it would not take much to discern, that mother was Lady Lyanna as the only woman interned in the Crypts and then to figure out he could not have been their brother.  A genius would not be needed to then work out Jon was Rhaegar’s son.  When he had subtly replied she should be more discreet, she replied she had told the major lords of The North the truth, and he should thank her, because she had stopped them taking war to the Six Kingdoms. 

     Bran worried he had underestimated his elder sister, he thought she would just go quietly into the North and play queen.  He knew she had learned many hard lessons at the hands of their enemies, but she was the least likely to get so caught up in the ‘Justice for Jon’ game.  His death had changed her, and Bran did not understand why.  Why dead was Jon more poignant than he had been alive?  Had he made Jon a martyr? _Shit, the whole point was to reduce his influence!_  Bran knew with Daenerys and Jon gone, there was nothing that could seriously derail his plans, but it was annoying, that they were impossible to scour from people’s minds.  Some commonfolk were now even thanking Daenerys for freeing them from Cersei’s tyranny. _What the….?_

     This was not as easy as he had planned or thought it would be. People were still extremely happy he was king; appreciated his innovations – Jon, Daenerys, Tyrion and Sam’s as well – thankful for his guidance.  He had not thought they would be so attached to how he got there and who had started the processes they liked him for. 

     Bran had a need to understand this change to the geography of the world as he could see it, but there was nothing for him to draw on about this now mysterious part of the world.  So, he was reduced to asking Sam as Grand Maester to send to The Citadel for every book, scroll and scrap of paper they had on The Lands of Always Winter. He should not forget what lay across those mountains, what waited on the other side, he should not forget.  He had forgotten.

 

     “Don’t you know everything about it?” Sam asked confused by the request. “Doesn’t your knowledge of being the Three-eyed Raven allow you to look back and know everything?”

     “I simply wish another’s point of view.” He wanted a view of this land. “I can see it, but I wish to read how other’s felt it.” He kept his voice calm. Sam may not guess this was a stress point, so he had to remain calm and knowledgeable.

 

     Sam did as requested; of course, because Sam was gullible as far as Bran was concerned, knowledgeable, smart but gullible.  Soon there was a table covered in books and scrolls.  Bran was happy to see it.  His joy disappeared when he read it though, there were no maps and it was all just conjecture of retold legends that made no sense, like Wildling myths and stories gathered by rangers who were not the best authors.  Some said The Night King ruled The Lands, others said the Kings of Winter.  There were tales of mighty Dragons that existed in the secret lands.  Some said there was a rip in the world that allowed beings from other worlds to enter ours. That there was a great civilisation hidden in The Lands and cities of Giants.  That there were Weirwoods as far as the eye could see. That The Children of the Forest, lived in massive underground cities or tree-top metropolises.  The tales were all impossible and ludicrous.  Even ones saying that in the last Long Night, the Last Hero had not died but taken to The Lands to live away from the world after his great victory.  That Azor Ahai had retreated there to resurrect his Nissa Nissa after winning his war.  Nothing triggered any memories or allowed him to access the hidden realm.  All Sam said was, “I suppose no one ever came back and explained it.” It appeared not.  Bran could not ask The Night’s Watch to go check the range out, and he would not be able to explain why he would send soldiers.

     “Are there any maps of the area?” Bran asked the maester.  He had seen some in Winterfell, he would have asked Sansa to send copies but as with every communicate of late she would probably be ornery and unhelpful.

     “I saw some in Maseter Aemon’s study, and the library of Castle Black.” Sam said helpfully.

     “We should send for them as well.” The king suggested.

     “I already thought of that, they sent their originals they said.”

     “Where are they? Have they been lost?”

     “Oh, umm no.” Sam looked nervous. “They arrived but they were blank, all I can guess is their ink had faded.  Actually, there was a great may scrolls and books whose ink had faded.”

     “Are you saying the ink in and on every piece of paper that held knowledge of The Lands of Always Winter has faded?” That seemed very strange.

     “Ink always fades that is why the Citadel copies the texts regularly, so age does not steal our knowledge.  However, you know everything, so it doesn’t matter if they forgot to copy the information about that particular region.  It isn’t even part of the Seven Kingdoms.” Sam smiled to reassure the king it was inconsequential. Bran exhaled heavily.

_What have I forgotten?_

     It seemed there was one thing Bran did not know and he had to be content to be as clueless as everyone else in the world.  It was a strange and uneasy feeling for him.

 

* * *

 

     Night had descended and as it always was Aegon stood on the edge of camp, looking into the darkness beyond the circle of light made from their fires.  He saw nothing. He heard far off to the north howls, made from deep throats. He had heard the wolves howl below The Wall, even on the other side of the Frostfangs, and they never had that depth.  He had been privy to the sound before; the howls came from Direwolves.  Hezzle had been right, there were ‘friends’ for Ghost in the Lands of Always Winter.  Strange it was to think that the curiosity of the Stark Direwolves was a possibly norm in his new home.  He was trying to get further from the lie that he was a Stark, and he was now somewhere that it seemed more real.

     He heard her laboured breaths and huffing strides as she tried to get to him.  Some of the drifts would be taller than she was, she was not deterred though, she would just stop and take another direction if they were too deep for her.  Aegon turned to go back to Lyancy and save her from her maze of tunnels in the drifts.  When he found her, she was standing furrow browed staring at the snow.

     “Do you want to hold my hand?” It had come to be a personal term of affection and solidarity for the two of them.

     “Just so I don’t get lost.” She replied to connect to him again. Her little hand reached up to take his. “You getting lost?” Lyancy was not one to admit she had failed at something, so usually he had to be the victim and she the rescuer, even though he was the one rescuing her normally.  He figured it was part of being a Wildling, he doubted Ygritte would have admitted weakness either.

 _Ygritte_. There were times in his life he had wished he had just stayed in that damn cave with her.  Never returned to the south side of The Wall. Never returned to the Nights Watch.  Chosen love over duty.  Even now as he journeyed to the end of this, to have Daenerys returned, he sometimes wondered if staying with Ygritte would have been better.  Not because he loved Ygritte more than Daenerys, because he did not.  Ygritte had been bread to a starving man, Daenerys was a feast.  He was also glad he had not stayed, for Ygritte deserved better than the boy he had been, deserved someone that would leave everything he was behind to travel beyond his own world to seek a place that would allow him to be with her and have her returned to him.  Ygritte deserved a man that loved her like Aegon loved Daenerys.  Jon Snow had loved Ygritte, but Aegon would not have.  Even as King in The North, Jon had been beyond the boy that loved Ygritte and he hated that she had died loving a boy who did not know what he had or what she deserved. He could not explain how his heart was changed and he knew it was cowardly, but he was glad he did not have to endeavour to.  He guessed he would just apologise profusely to her.  Just as he must apologise profusely to Daenerys.  _Maybe I just don’t deserve someone to love_.

     There was a squeeze on his hand, he looked down to see Lyancy staring up at him. “You were lost.” She innocently said with accuracy.  Aegon had been lost for a very long time and he was constantly lost in his thoughts of late.

     “Brooding.” Geron’s voice came to him.  Aegon knew Geron and Arthur took turns watching him.  His unofficial Kingsguards, Lord Commander Arthur Dayne and Sir Geron Gold. He doubted he would have many others, he didn’t have enough men who were loyal enough to die for him and he didn’t deserve them, he had murdered the woman he loved. “See brooding. He needs to stop thinking so much.”

     “Kings think.” Lyancy had learned some fundamentals of sovereignty. She understood, that as a king her ‘father’ had to not rush into actions and contemplate the good of his people before he acted, look at every possible outcome and then find the best action to take. She could not explain it so complexly, but she understood it basically.

     “Yes, they do but he thinks too much.” Geron pointed to Aegon. “There is good thinking, and bad thinking.  He thinks too much bad.”

     “Aegon the Conqueror built the Irone Throne jagged so no king would sit the throne easily.  Rulers need to not get comfortable with their reign of power.  They need to suffer for their reign, so they appreciate their power and work to deserve it.” Aegon said more to Geron than Lyancy, but he noticed the little girl would listen to all his words like he was preaching to the world.  He wondered if sometimes he was.

     “Strange so few of the Targaryens deserved it, too many got comfortable with their right to reign.” Geron reminded Aegon not every one of the Targaryen kings had been benefits to their dynasty.

     “So, some got complacent.” Aegon shrugged. It was not that he didn’t agree, he would have rebelled against some of his ancestors and their reigns.  It had not even taken years for the bad kings to emerge.  Aegon’s own son by his wife Visenya, King Maegor, had been a bad king to his people, a strong man compared to his half-brother King Aenys. Maegor was said to be cruel, a personality weakness he could not overcome but even Aenys was weak in some fashion.  Aenys was socially liked but was militarily weak, he would not stand up to his enemies. So even the great Aegon the Conqueror did not produce great kings to follow him, each were good in their own ways and talents, but overall, they were deficit.  Aegon thought that was probably just the way of things.  He wondered, was he an improvement or a backslide himself.  Arthur spoke highly of Rhaegar, would people speak highly of him?

     “Brooding again.” Geron said almost exasperated.  Aegon smiled at the man, he knew Geron was actually being supportive, reminding him to stay in the present, not to be so harsh on himself.

     “What-ifs and what-could-have-beens.  They will drag you down every time.” Aegon said down to his little adopted daughter.

     “Okay!” She agreed enthusiastically.  Aegon wondered if he told her the sky was yellow, if she would just accept it to be true and then yell at the blue sky to stop arguing with him and just turn yellow like he said.

     “I am glad Lyancy you are so young.”

     “Why?” She did not understand but she endeavoured to, she would be a good queen if he never got Daenerys back and Lyancy followed him to the throne.  What throne he wasn’t sure, but he felt once he got where they were going, he would know.  Strangely he felt its pull as they travelled, felt it getting closer to him. 

     “If you have this much faith and blind devotion to me, I might start thinking I was as great as you think I am and get arrogant.”

     “You are.” She replied.  He was amused by her reply.

     “Arrogant?”

     “Don’t know. You are great.” She beamed up a bright smile at him.  He hauled her up to his chest and out of the snow with a joyful look on his face. He was thankful The Old Gods had gifted him this child; as he looked at Geron he was grateful they had given him his new friends and returned Umber to him too.

     “Keep me humble, little one, you too Geron.”

     “Kick your arse into the snow regularly. Got it.” Geron smiled broadly.

     “I don’t know that I meant that.” Aegon looked concerned at the thought of Geron kicking his arse regularly.

     “Well, who else would? Umber is ever over-protective of you. Dayne is also protective and respectful.  Wylla would kill you if she was to try, that woman cannot pull a punch.  Leaves me to remind you you’re not invincible.”

     “I know I am not invincible.” He had died once already, and he knew just how broken he was without his queen.

     “And again, back to the brooding.” Geron laughed. Aegon had to admit he had grown to trust this golden man in the time they had been travelling together.  Geron had proved loyal and devoted but not blindly, he had proved himself to be honest and reliable.  Aegon had lost so many friends to the Great War, not just in the Battle for the Long Night, but the long prelude to it.  Most of those friends had been on The Wall, his brothers.  The black brothers from the Watch had proved more loyal than his brother, maybe it was that Bran knew Jon was Aegon, knew they were not brothers. Maybe that was what allowed his betrayal.  Geron took a breath in.

     “I am not brooding.”

     “See, he says that.” Geron came over to tickle Lyancy’s tummy. “Yet, he goes silent and starts looking to the centre of the Universe.” Lyancy giggled, not because through her thick furs she could even feel the tickle but from the memory of having experienced it before.

     “I am going to take watch.” Aegon said carrying Lyancy to his vantage point.  He set up the child, so she was covered in his cloak and kept close to his torso.  She lay her head on his chest and closed her eyes.  This had become the way she slept most nights, cuddled against him, enjoying his warmth and the security he gave her. Usually they had either Arthur, Umber or Geron for company, some nights both the knights stayed up with them, well him, Lyancy was usually sighing softly within moments.

     “Tell me a story.” She yawned as she snuggled into place, her ear over his damaged heart.  Arthur would tell Aegon of his parents on these watches so Lyancy was used to hearing someone talk of the past.  Aegon guessed she missed Alessi and his tales, she had always seemed enthralled by the young fair man as he wove his tales.

     “I have very few good stories.” Aegon could tell Lyancy about the Dragon Queen who was loved by a Direwolf King, but the wound was still too raw. Maybe when Daenerys was back. If she didn’t run back to her sellsword. _Why did she fail to tell me? Why did she deceive me, play me?_

     “Brooding again.” Geron spoke with a shake to his head. “I will tell you a story.”  Aegon had heard little of Geron’s past, he wondered if they were about to hear some.

     “What about?” Lyancy could be picky when it came to her stories, she liked Arthur’s because they were in part about her father, even if she didn’t always understand how.

     “I have a choice for you. I can tell you of the Stable Boy and the Warrior Princess, The Dragon challenge that saw Fire and Ice combined or the Red Knight and the Blue Priestess.”

     “I have heard none of them.” Lyancy was suddenly alert, she did not know how to choose.

     “The first and last are long and I would only tell you apart of the story, the other is short.” Geron offered her something to consider.  She did not know which she wanted to hear because now she wanted to hear all of them.  She was sleepy though and would not probably hear the end of the tale.

     “The Challenge.  I am sleepy and do not want to miss nothin’.”

     Geron smiled. “Once, when the days were long and the nights were deep,” Lyancy laid her head back on Aegon’s chest, “there was an isle that was the home of Dragons.  Not just four or five but hundreds.  It was a great isle, for how could it not be with so many Dragons living on it.  These Dragons were varied and diverse.  There were small and large ones, and many different colours.  They were divided by type, the two greatest types though were the Dragons of Fire and the Dragons of Ice.  Now the Dragons of Fire were descendants of the greatest Fire Dragon of all, so great he was known only as Fire.  The Dragons of Ice did not live on the isle for they came from the great Frozen Lands to the North, but they stayed on the Dragon Isle for many months of the year.  The Dragons of Ice also were descendants from the greatest Dragon of their kind, Ice the Dragoness of the North, the good-daughter of War.”

     “War? I know War.” Lyancy murmured. “Alessi told me about War, the Greatest of The Old Gods.”

     “Yes.  These Dragons were so great, one day they ascended into the sky to watch over their children, Fire became the Sun, and Ice, the Moon.” Geron continued. “Now the Dragons had a ritual called The Challenge.  In this Challenge the boy Dragons would vie for the rights to mate with a girl Dragon.  She would sit in the middle of a great maze and the first to find his way through to her would win her as his mate forever.  The maze was magical, and it only allowed one Dragon to find the Dragoness and only the one best suited to her.  The maze was under the control of the Daughter of Fire, Valyria. Where the Empire took its name from.” Geron knew Lyancy wouldn’t care, but Aegon raised a questioning eyebrow, but let it pass. Lucky Aegon was not an overly proud Valyrian blooded descendant. “Valyria had many sons and daughters herself.  Her youngest was named…” Geron looked around then smiled at Aegon. “Targaryen.  He was inquisitive and adventurous.  Every time there was a Challenge, he would sneak into the maze to try to discover how the magic worked, he never made it to the centre though.  Now one day the first son of Ice came to the isle for his twin daughters had come of age.”

     “ **Twin** daughters?” Aegon asked.

     “Yes, very rare double-yolker egg.” Geron replied.

     “Right.” Aegon did not sound convinced but Lyancy seemed happy to believe the tale.

     “Shall I continue?” Aegon nodded to Geron, who smiled widely. “They were the youngest daughters he had, and they were precious to him because they were the last egg his mate, Winter laid before she died in battle.”

     “Oh no, they were orphans.” Lyancy said forlornly.

     “Well no, because they still had their father.” Geron corrected her.

     “You should adopt them Father.” She said sleepily, to get a smile from Aegon, apparently, he just adopted everyone.

     “They had a father, the Ice Dragon…” Geron again looked around searching for a name, and again he looked at Aegon and grinned. “Stark.”

     “Stark, the Ice Dragon?” Aegon was starting to see a pattern.

     “Yes, for his lands were frozen and _stark_.” Geron nodded. “Which is not the point of the tale.  So, Stark brought his daughters to be part of The Challenge and Ice Dragons came to vie for the Ice Dragonesses.  The eldest, called Winter’s Rose,” Geron ignored the look on Aegon’s face, “was to undergo The Challenge first.  She was beautiful with dark waves of hair, silver eyes and alabaster skin.” Lyancy murmured something but was too drowsy to form understandable words. “At dawn, she went to the maze and sat in its centre, and the Dragons of the challenge came to find her.  However, there was an extra Dragon, one of Fire in the maze as always. It must be said, Fire and Ice Dragons never mated, for they were polar opposites, so Targaryen being in the maze was of no consequence for he would never find the Dragoness, for the magic would prohibit it.  This day however, Targaryen instead of wandering all day to emerge out of one of the entrances at the end of the day, walked straight through into the garden at the maze’s centre to find the Dragoness sitting on a bench waiting to be found.  She was surprised, for The Challenge was hardly started, and the Dragon that walked through the gate was silver of hair and blue, no indigo of eye and flames wisped off his hair, she could tell immediately that he was a Dragon of Fire.  It should not have been possible, neither understood but she was so beautiful Targaryen went to the bench and sat next to her. They spoke for hours awaiting an Ice Dragon to enter the garden, but none came. As the Sun, Fire, sank Valyria came into the garden in a fury to scold her son for ruining The Challenge, but Stark had a cool reaction and said the magic had allowed it so they must abide the choice the maze had made: Targaryen and Winters Rose must be mated. So that was how the Dragons of Fire and Ice were combined.”

     Lyancy was asleep and she was smiling so she had liked the story, Aegon however found it ridiculous by his expression and Geron shrugged as if he had no control. To empathise he was not changing it Geron turned his body to face the horizon and gazed out at it. Aegon shook his head and kissed the top of Lyancy’s head then followed suit to gaze into the distance, searching for any movement that shouldn’t be there.

     The land Aegon gazed at was vast and he had seen great forests and tundras.  There was a grand river that he had not known existed and neither had anyone else it seems.  In the distance herds of animals could be seen, reindeer or caribou of some kind most probably. It was stark and it was beautiful.  The sky danced with many colours as if aflame.  Lyancy liked to watch the sky to see the flames dance and would gasp at the beauty.  She told Aegon it was magic, like Scorch and him.  He wished to stop her from wishing and believing these lies and myths, but he had not the heart to crush the wonder in her eyes.  Wylla, Umber and some of the older Free Men said he was a good father to not break her imagination with the harshness of the world.  Arthur said he had inherited the talent from Rhaegar.  That his real father would have encouraged his mind and his imagination.  Would have taught him to sing.  Arthur was disappointed to learn Aegon had never been taught to dance, due to his status.  Wylla had smiled and said, ‘But his fingers are as magical as his father’s, when they touch a harp’.  He had to then explain that Lady Stark had wished Sansa to learn to play the high harp and as a child Sansa had not the patience, but he was left alone so much the scholar employed to teach Sansa had in frustration, taught the boy no one worried about.  Aegon was indeed a brilliant harpist, but only Lady Lyanna had gotten to hear him.  It was something he had never thought about as a loss he had taken.  Arthur decided when they ‘got to the castle’, they must source a harp so he could hear his king play. Aegon told him in no uncertain terms he would not be singing, because he had not inherited that ability.

     On the nights Ghost hunted, Aegon would run with him, or within him.  He had seen some of the herds, but Ghost was alone and could not bring these animals down alone, he would need a pack.  Again, Hezzel had been proved right, Ghost had seen some Direwolf packs, two different ones, but he was not ready to chance a fight, and neither was Aegon.  To watch them though, the dance they did when they hunted together, in perfect unison.  Each had their place in the hunt, and they knew exactly what it was.  Aegon enjoyed watching them, though he did feel the loneliness in Ghost at the sight of these creatures like him.  Aegon also enjoyed the loping around the vast tundra finding little animals and chasing them down, he let Ghost eat his fill and enjoyed the warmth in his stomach that was really the warmth in Ghost’s. The chase was exhilarating and Aegon could have run Ghost exhausted but did not.

     Something that their journey had shown and had astonished Aegon was within the great forests they passed through, with trees so tall their upper branches seemed to be in the clouds, there were a few small Weirwoods. He had thought the trees would slowly die now the Children of the Forest were lost to the world, but some small ones were peeking through the snow like little blood spots in the drifts.  He asked Umber, Wylla and Scorch as they seemed the most knowledgeable to the lands, but they had no idea.  Lyancy giggled when Umber said ‘they weren’t his trees’, inferring that is why he didn’t know. Lyancy asked if they were ‘War’s trees?’; Umber laughed and said well their leaves were blood red, so it made sense. Aegon had no problem with Lyancy’s strange obsession with firstly naming the Old Gods, and secondly attributing everything to her favourite.  To be honest his worry was more about the fact she seemed to be dedicated to one she called ‘War’.  He was pretty sure little girls were not supposed to be so calm about war.  Ignoring Arya obviously, and her obsession with Death.

     Aegon wondered how Arya’s search for what is west of Westeros was going.  Had she found something or somewhere; had she just hit the far east of Essos?  Was the world flat or round? Had she found something to lighten her heart? He shouldn’t care, she had not stood in his defence either, but Arya would not think status was important.  She had refused Gendry’s proposal, because she was not a lady.  House Stark may very well be dead in just one generation.  It was not his concern, after all he was no Stark.  He still cared about his sisters though, even Sansa, maybe especially Sansa now. For now, Sansa and The North was safe from his vengeance, that may depend on information he may later discover.  He may still be angry with Sansa, but his spirit burned to repay Bran for his deception and his lies. He needed to let it rest in his heart for a while until he could start his planning.  The Seven Kingdoms could wait a little longer.

 

     “I thought it would be colder.” Geron said idly as they rode on through the white lands that were their new home.

     “Oh, it isn’t cold enough for you?” Arthur asked, because it was freezing for the Dornishman.

     “I did not say that, I said I thought it would be colder.” Geron clarified.

     “Winter is leaving the world, Spring is upon us.” Aegon said from between them.

     “Lands of **Always** Winter.” Geron replied.

     “Winter does not have to be nuts shatteringly freezing.” Umber advised.

     “I think it is wonderful.” Aegon looked around as happily as he could, with the angst that constantly lived in his head.

     “I think it is beautiful.” Lyancy chimed in.  “I want to play in the snow.” It was discussed and decided none of the men were brave enough to do that with her and although Scorch would not freeze, he was not wishing to play in ‘his mortal enemy’.

 

     They headed to a tall mountain in the distance, it had the appearance of a tall spire, it would not be easy to climb Aegon thought, but then he recalled he had climbed The Wall once.  He scanned his new home constantly trying to discern what was ahead and how this land would benefit his future plans.  There were as he had seen from the Frostfangs, the great areas of forests and vast tundras and it seemed strange to him, because all the maps of this region had made it appear to be far smaller than the distance they had travelled and were yet to travel.  There were uncharted hills and valleys, lakes and rivers. There was a great abundance of game both large and small, there were little white ground dwelling birds that Ghost loved to run after. 

     To Aegon and well everyone’s surprise it wasn’t all cold, one day they descended down a mountain to find an extremely deep valley, amazingly as they crested the summit, they saw clouds and deep green below.  They were almost suffocated by the heat and humidity as they ventured deeper.

     “Wylla?” Aegon asked the woman for explanation of this strangeness.

     “I did not know this still existed.” She looked around this hidden jungle. Aegon’s expression said she needed to try again. “There is a myth about this valley.  They say that two colossal Dragons battled one day, one fell from the sky and created this Valley, it’s heat turning it to a jungle, the other limped wounded south to find the King Of Winter and crashed through his summer castle and died under his heart tree.  So, Winter fell, and named the King of Winter’s summer castle.”

     “Oh.” Lyancy sighed sadly. “That is how Winter’s Rose became an orphan. Her mummy died at Winterfell and made that icy pond below the Weirwood tree.” All the men stared at the little girl, and the meaning she had taken from the story.

     “Must be why the Broken Tower is broken.” Aegon said getting caught up in her belief. Wylla was speechless about their story.  She just stared at them as they gazed sadly at each other as if mourning for the Dragons in the myth.

     “Right. Anyway, the myth says the Dragon that fell here created this jungle because his fire was so intense, he gouged the earth and heated up the valley.”

     “Has anyone ever traversed a jungle previously?” Aegon needed to know if they should head back up the edges of the valley and skirt the valley.  The warmth was invigorating after so much cold but if no one knew the dangers of the jungles, then they would need to avoid this miracle. When none of his men replied in the positive, he sighed with disappointment. “Then as warming as this is we must not tempt it with so few men and so little knowledge. We will return after we have settled ourselves into the castle. Turn around we must take another route.” So that is what they did, as Aegon commanded, it was admittedly the safest course for the group presently.

 

     The Lands had an abundance of life but the people were sparse, the group did not encounter any villages or towns, they saw no tents or fires on the horizon, it was as if the region was devoid of people and that was indeed what they thought. Until the day they could see the shape of the mountain they were travelling toward. It was not a spire; the clouds had obscured its shape.  It was tall but it was also wide at the base and the castle could be vaguely seen atop the summit.   And suddenly a road appeared before them, it just went from snow with patches of grass to a bare ground path to a harden sod, to a cobbled road.  Then almost barren farms appeared and side roads that looked to head towards small villages.  Smoke could be seen coming out of chimneys, and fires in the distance.  Wylla did not allow them to get side-tracked, they must get to the Castle, so Daenerys could return.  She advised these yet unseen people would be shy until they knew the castle was secured, right now they were strangers, and in these parts visitors were no appreciated. The reason for why would become apparent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could have been more descriptive and involved but ultimately, if needed I figure it can be fleshed out more later. We need to get to the chapter after next so Daenerys is back.  
> One more chapter then Daenerys returns!


	10. The Winter Fortress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aegon finally sees his new home, a Castle befitting a Dragon King and Queen.  
> Aegon is in for a few shocks and surprises when he ventures in to see what remains of past inhabitants. He may have found a place to call home, a place he can be happy with his queen. He is still unsure how their reunion will be, but hopes for a new more loved life, even if he doesn't believe it possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty sure this will be a decent sized chapter.  
> HUGE Chapter it turns out!  
> Only because I want Daenerys back at beginning of next chapter and this one needs a few things set up and explained.  
> I am not a suspense type of person, so maybe I tell my readers too much information but I do not like to deceive them.  
> Hope you enjoy.  
> Please remember, I rarely edit my stories except for spelling and grammar, you read what flows from my fingers. Hope it is still flowing okay and not too strange. (Or terrible).  
> Very long chapter as it happens.

     The mountain had been on their horizon for weeks and they had been using it as a travel point. On the day they had finally reached its base it was a bright day and Aegon could see this was no mere mountain, the reason it looked black was not shadow against the sky it was the mountain itself. It was the most unexpected of things, it was a mound of Dragonglass, at least it seemed to be.  Covered in heavy snows, but it glistened in the sun where the bare rock was exposed on cliff edges.  There was a road ascending it, which looked treacherous to use but it was the only way up it seemed from their vantage. He held his hand up to halt his party.

     Wylla came up to his side.  The hair was now a soft halo of fire-red locks framing her head, she had changed her clothes, as if she needed to be another person from today.  Once she had worn Northern garb and furs but today, she wore vestments he had not encountered before.  She wore a voluminous long sleeved, light weight knee-length white tunic and pants to match. Was it Dornish? Over it was a tight breastplate of bronze or gold – it looked gold – embossed with Dragons, but not like any he had seen – kind of similar to Scorch though, but more ferocious. There were gold bracers on her forearms and shins and her shoes looked to be gold sandals. She wore no gloves, but from her belt hung many small blades.

     “The castle in atop the mountain.  There are terraces on the mountain, but they would need be avoided until Winter is a bit more controlled.” Wylla advised her king.

     “What can we expect up there?’

     “I do not know exactly.  The last resident was not extremely friendly.”

     “Which was who?”

     “That will become evident.” Wylla replied enigmatically.

 

     The road up the mountain led to several terraces as Wylla had said and they were expansive, Aegon wondered how big this mountain was in entirety.  It took them a day to reach the first of these terraces, and it was not an easy climb, the snow and ice made it treacherous, Wylla said when the winter was not so oppressive the narrow path, they now followed was wide and safe.  Aegon had to ask the same question Geron had, Lands of Always Winter, why would winter lift?

     “Always Winter, but not always covered in snows over your head.”  As with the North apparently there was always snow, it was just that the snow melted under the sun during the day. It took them a couple of weeks to reach the plateau that held the castle itself, as the climb was slow to allow them to acclimatise their bodies to the altitude and the thinner atmosphere.  Aegon could barely believe the structure of the mountain they were on; the approaching side was covered in the terraces Wylla spoke of; the north face was sheer cliffs with drops of thousands of feet.  At the start of each terrace just before the road opened up there looked to be great stone arches over it, as if there were gates to pass below.  The air was thin and the winds cold, but Aegon felt the pull to go higher and he felt almost warmed by what lay ahead.

     As they climbed higher and closer to the castle, the path became wider, stones could be seen under the ice. There were whispers about how the ice below their feet should be making the climb more dangerous, but as glass as it looked it seemed rough enough for the horses’ hooves and the men’s boots.

     On the final day they had crested the lip of the plateau and found themselves gazing at the structure in all its glory.  It looked to be carved from black ice, or possibly obsidian, it was magnificent, with spires around the edges. It was set back from the edge of the plateau with some strange spiral stone structure standing before it with what looked to be an altar in the centre.  Nine stones stood in a circle around the altar and they were cold to touch and there was a sensation of evil and death about this structure.

     “I do not feel good Father.” Lyancy burrowed deeper into his chest.

     “Terrible things happened here, they have left their mark on an ancient and once sacred site.” Umber rumbled.

     “I wanna go.” Lyancy stared up pleadingly at Aegon, to move them past this feeling of dread.

     “Where have you brought us?” Aegon turned baleful eyes on Wylla, the atmosphere of the site and the stones were agitating him more than he could control.

     “As I said it will be apparent why you feel this.  What you need know is, this is the Winter Fortress.” She shivered as the presence of this circle of standing stones began to effect even her. “We should enter the Fortress.”

     “I am not happy to have this place outside my door.” Aegon growled at the woman.

     “It will not always be as it is.  It takes time for evil to dissipate. In time the stones will again become pure and sacred.”

     Geron walked over and peered at the altar, it had the same spiral pattern, but in a tighter turn upon its top. “If it were wood, I would say it was a tree stump cut at this height, but with all the rings, it would be an ancient tree.”  The rest of the group awaited him at the edge of the circle, no other wished to enter.

     “It is a cursed place, where once it was blessed.” An unfamiliar feminine voice said with an accent only two of the men recognised.  Aegon looked up to see a tall woman with copper skin and jet-black hair, her eyes were dark and angular, she wore a rich silken robe of bright colours also decorated with a draconic theme but no form Aegon had encountered. “One day it will be a blessed place again.  Now the new king has arrived.”

     Aegon did not see how he would change the cursed feelings this circle exuded.  He however was wondering how this woman had snuck up on them, she did not seem to have come the distance from the Fortress, but there was nowhere else she could have come from. Her clothing also bewildered him; it was cold, and she had on the type of clothes one would wear in Dorne.

     “My name is Myra, and I am the Chamberlain of this fortress. I bid you welcome King Aegon and your companions.”

 

* * *

 

     The Castle was beautiful in architecture, great walls with turrets on the corners and some tall spires that reached into the frozen air.  Layers within layers of defences it appeared from outside.  Buttressed sloped walls, it too looked black stones smoothly set together.  The sheen was from the ice that covered the stones, it was as if the fortress wore a set of iced armour, though as Aegon stared at the steeped rooves he thought the very tops appeared a dark blue instead of black.  The party of free folk and warriors approached the giant gates of the Fortress, they were white wood, with red veins and they were tall enough a literal Giant could have walked through them.

     Aegon thought back to the only Giant he had ever known, the loyal Wun Wun. His blood still boiled at the Giant’s death at Ramsey Bolton’s arrows.  He had been the last of his kind, and he had been Jon Snow’s friend.  Right now, he wished Wun Wun was still with them, even if it was only to see this.  And if only so Lyancy could experience the wonder of seeing a true Giant, he could just imagine her excitement.  Too many good beings died in the fight to bring the dawn.

     The men stared at the great gates, speculating how they were going to achieve the miracle of opening them.  They swung open at a sedate speed and it seemed by magic, but Myra seemed unconcerned by they wonder.

     “There are great wheels that do allow the miracle.” She said as she walked slowly through the gates.

 

     The inner courtyard had another set of standing stones with a central altar, these were different though, there was no spiral pattern and the stones were different from each other, some large, some small and all carved with strange patterns.  Aegon recognised the designs of the Children of the Forest in one of the stones and what he guessed were Giant symbols, one was even First Men carvings, there were nine stones again and one was a huge piece of gold, with a sapphire circle within it.  The aura of the circle was different as well, it had a peaceful feel and a serenity.  Then opposite the first gate there was a second much smaller one, but Myra lead them to the right, around a bend to a giant portcullis.  Beyond the portcullis was a bridge over a deep moat that seemed still and black.  Across the bridge was a second portcullis and a another set of giant white gates beyond.

     Once they were over the bridge and through the doors, they found themselves in another courtyard. They could see stabling facilities on the side of this bailey and another set of large doors, but they could also see windows and balconies on upper levels. The men dismounted and took their horses to the stables, to find the stalls filled with fresh straw and troughs filled with food for their steeds.  The Chamberlain said they could leave the horses as _Aegon’s soldiers_ would take care of them. Myra lead them through great doors into a hall with vaulted ceilings and corridors that led away. Old paintings covered in frost hung on the walls and fine furniture – also covered in frost - lined the sides of the room, still Myra did not stop, she walked them out the other side into another large bailey, with gates of white across it.

     There were doors off this bailey, which Myra informed them were quarters for soldiers, knights and servants.  In the centre of the central yard was a carving in black stone of a more ferocious looking version of Scorch crouched on its back legs holding point down a golden sword before it.  The Dragon’s eyes were carved of blue gemstone and as one stared at it, it seemed to stare back, Hezzel said it was following him.  There was a quietness about this Dragon image, and although it looked ferocious it also looked calm, as if it was waiting for someone to take the sword from it. The ground was paved with small stones of many colours that crunched together under the men’s feet.

     Again, Myra did not linger, heading further into the keep.  Another wall which provided more rooms and corridors, they did not walk straight through this one but diverted left down a corridor and into a plain blue painted room, with thick deep blue curtains, edged in gold threads and tassels, Myra pulled on a cord to open the drapes to reveal another set of doors, carved with Dragons on one side and wolves on the other.  With a light push the giant white doors opened onto a great expanse that must have been a garden once and in the centre of the garden as a massive block of granite, square and smooth. 

     Atop the granite block was a tower, but there appeared to be no way to get to the level the door was on, it was over one hundred feet up and the granite was smooth as glass.  The tower however looked to be of a beautiful design, and it was the only part of the Fortress so far that was white with a deep blue roof. Behind it stood the remainder of the fortress.

     “What’s that?” Lyancy pointed at the tower.

     “The King’s Holdfast.” Myra replied.

     “Where’s the door?”

     “There isn’t one.” Myra kept walking forward.

     “How do you get up there then?”

     “Magic.”

     “Really?” Lyancy stopped walking and stared up in wonder.

     “Maybe.” Myra did not smile at the little girl.

     “You will need to open it Father, as you are magic.” Lyancy squeezed Aegon’s hand. He mutely nodded, Aegon was overwhelmed by this fortress and its architecture, the walls within walls, the size of the levels and the many spires on the walls.  This would be a difficult place to siege.  He had not seen the castles of the south, only Winterfell, Dragonstone and what remained of the Red Keep.  They were mighty but nothing compared to this. Why would anyone gift him this magnificent fortress? He doubted there would be enough magic in the whole world to open that holdfast, definitely sure there was not enough in him.

     They rounded the granite block to see two grand balconies in the next wall, they were semi-circular and on the top two levels of what appeared to be the three levels of the building. The upper levels could be seen to be only regular height. The doors into this area were still white with red veins but they had golden inlays of again the Dragon on one side and the Wolf on the other.  The doors again moved smoothly and sedately as they opened, but the room beyond was magnificent, richly furnished with rich colours and fine mouldings, and it was warm inside, like even winter could not penetrate the doors.  It was a grand hall greater than any of the men had ever seen, even those that had seen the halls of kings in the south. There were paintings on the walls, great portraits of men and women.  Some wore armour, all wore crowns of one type or another.  They varied in appearance and look.  Some had hair of silver, like the Valyrians of old, some the black waves of old Stark kings, some golden as the Lannisters.  At the end of the great hall was an ancient painting whose faces had faded until the features were indistinct, a king and queen; he was golden and she was dark haired and she wore a light form of metal armour, a fine sword was at her hip; his sword was bound upon his back and looked a replica of the gold sword in the courtyard, its blue orbed pommel stone was painted to shine above his head and on his chest the symbol stood that Geron and Scorch had said was to be his.  The painting looked immaculate except for the faded faces, but their eyes remained, his bright blue like the Night King and his army, hers a light jade green.

     “Who?” Aegon simply pointed at the portrait and looked askance at the black-haired woman, this portrait of all of them seemed to affect him, draw him in.

     “Our first and greatest king, his name is lost to antiquity, as is his queen’s.  He raised the Winter Fortress and united the realms against the night and darkness.”

     “As in Azor Ahadi and his Nissa Nissa?” Aegon asked about the Hero of the Lord of Light.

     “Long before them.  Before R’hllor even.  Their names were lost when this world was young, for they were here when it was.”

     “How many years are we talking?” Geron asked.

     “Eons and epochs, beyond comprehension.” Myra answered as if they should know this and accept it.

     “Before the first Long Night? More than eight thousand years?” Geron continued his questions.

     “Before the Children even created the Night King, to battle the First Men. Before the first Three-eyed Raven. Before the first Valyrian rode a Dragon or stopped herding sheep; before the Ghis and their Harpy; before the Horsemen rode the Great Grass Sea. When the Old Gods were the only Gods.”

     “That seems strange.” Arthur said to try to stop the discussion, because what did anything of this old king matter when the new king had just arrived.

     “Yet, it is true.” Umber spoke low.

     “When War walked?” Lyancy asked the big man.

     “War, Guidance, Life and Battle.” Umber answered her.

     “I follow War.” Lyancy said brightly to the dark woman.  She looked curiously at the child with that declaration.

     “It is said the names of the Old Gods are lost; how do you follow a lost God?” Myra enquired.

     “Because he is here.” Lyancy tilted her head to indicate Aegon to the woman. “Alessi told me all about him, and I follow him now.”

     “Alessi?” Myra looked around the men that were with her, all shrugged until she looked at Lord umber who shrugged.

     “The Storyteller.” His voice rumbled and he shrugged again.

     Myra bent down to kneel before the little girl. “What do you know of War?”

     “He once walked amongst men to teach them; He took the first watch; he had to leave because the other Gods did not like how he helped the First Men.  He will walk amongst us again. What do you know of War?”

     “He was the first and greatest God.”

     “I knew that.”

     “He loved a mortal girl.”

     “Oh, that I did not know.”

     “He will return to take the last watch as he took the first.”

     “Is it time for the last watch?” Lyancy looked worried, then Aegon looked concerned and slightly angry this woman was scaring the little girl.

     “No, far from it. I must update you though little one, War always called the Guide, Knowledge.”

     “Why?”

     “I would presume it was with his knowledge that War’s younger guided.” Aegon said down to his tiny princess which made her smile that he had explained why he called his younger Knowledge; he must truly trust her to reveal himself so to her.

     “Thank you for trusting me with this Father.” She gazed up at him with love and adoration.  Umber just started chuckling to himself uncontrollably.

     “Giantsbane would have loved to have been here for that.” He said when Aegon turned his gaze to him with curiosity.

     “Who was the girl?” Lyancy asked Aegon.

     “What girl?” Aegon asked surprised and confused by the sudden question.

     “Who was the girl you loved?”

     “I have loved many.” He answered as he could not even guess which girl in his life Lyancy was asking about.

     “Really Father,” She stared at him disappointedly, “I know when you tell me falsehoods. Who was the girl you loved?”

     “You. You are the only girl I have ever loved.”

     “Ahh. Thank you. But what about your queen?” She blushed adorably.

     “She was a woman.”

     “Oh, so …” Lyancy could not reconcile her belief that Aegon was the God, War and had descended to love a mortal girl and that he said she was the only girl he had ever loved.  She could not be the girl he came down to love, she was only born a few years ago. “I don’t understand.”

     “I will explain later.” Myra said to the little girl. “You have a new home to explore and new clothes to try on.”

     “New clothes?”

     “A Princess of the Realm can not walk around in dog-eared furs.”

     “Hush! He is very sensitive about only having one now and he is a Direwolf not a dog.” Lyancy snapped at the woman in defence of her friend. “Don’t worry Ghost we will get you some nice meat to make you feel better.  Father will go kill you a … cave bear.” Lyancy patted as high on Ghost’s leg as she could reach to comfort him after Myra had, in her opinion, upset him.

     “Father may find that difficult.” Aegon said imagining she was thinking he would be doing it alone and only with Longclaw.

     “You will be fine.”  She used her free hand to pat Aegon’s leg, and then turned back to Ghost. “He will be fine, and he will be back very quickly with your cave bear.” Turning to her hero, “We will wait here Father.”

     “As it happens, I have venison in the kitchen, to remedy his pain.” Myra interceded, figuring Aegon may not wish to hunt cave bears presently.

     “Ghost wants Cave Bear!” Lyancy yelled.

     “Ghost loves venison.” Aegon said calmly to his adopted daughter, when she spun with a cranky look on her face he continued. “You see, Ghost’s dam was slain by a stag, as she was defending, he and his littermates. So, in his own way he has always thought of it as revenge to hunt and eat venison, to repay the stag that slayed his mother and took her from him, destroying his family.”

     “Oh, then we will have venison to avenge Ghost’s mother.” Lyancy declared, calmed by her father’s explanation.

     “Why do I feel that will be every night?” Geron said to his king.

     “She will tire of it.” Aegon replied to his knight.

     “Have you forgotten how stubborn she is?” Geron smiled, “As stubborn as you almost.”

     “Shall we move on and see the remainder of the castle, maybe find ourselves quarters.” Aegon gave his orders subtly. Myra opened the doors and indicated the party should move into the next room which was just as grand but was populated by tables and chairs and was a great dining hall.  Even the knights had not been in a castle so grand as to have a grand hall for dining separate from a grand hall for celebrations, as yet they still had not seen the throne room either. “You said you had venison, I assume you meant ready, as this is a dining hall, maybe my men and I may rest and eat before we see more of the fortress.” Myra nodded her acquiescence and moved to a thick golden cord and tugged on it three times, as the men took seats around the large room and vast tables.

     Myra smiled and took a step to Wylla. “Our king is wise.”

     “As always.” Wylla smiled. “Still too bloody humble though.”

     “What do I need know of these men?” Myra looked at the men who had accompanied the woman she knew.

     “Where would you like to start?” Wylla asked.

     “Obviously I know Umber and Gryph, tell me of the knights first, then the wild men and what is with the little girl?”

     “The elder knight is Sir Arthur Dayne, best friend and Kingsguard to Crown Prince Rhaegar, Lord Commander of little King Aegon’s guard, as he was the only one to survive the Tower of Joy. He has gathered an army of loyal and adept men from the other continents; has carried out every command his king has ever set him. Arthur is loyal until death; he would even try to end you, or I should we harm his king. In the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros he was known as the Sword of The Morning, the greatest swordsman to walk their kingdoms, and he deserves that moniker.  The sword he wears is Dawn.”

     “ _The_ Dawn?”

     “I have checked it, yes, it is indeed _the_ Dawn.  I thought the legendary sword lost and House Dayne’s ancestral sword a fake, but it is the one and the same.”

     “Extraordinary.” Myra breathed.

     “Which means, we need to stay away from that sword.  Because if he had a mind to slay us, he has the means.”

     “The younger knight?”

     “He is as he appears.” Wylla said simply.

     “He appears to be…”

     “As he appears.  Our king’s truest friend.  He also is willing to die for Aegon and kill for him.  I have seen little example of his rage, but I have felt it boiling deep as Aegon’s does.  He takes after the descendants of his House’s progenitor, as they after their progenitor, but he hates them, so will not accept any words of association with them.  As I said he has the Lion’s temper and he keeps it buried but speaking the name Lannister to him will release it.”

     “Lannister should rarely if ever be spoken within these walls.  That House is no longer our ally, and it has been centuries since they were.”

     “Good.” Wylla exhaled with relief. “I had no wish to experience the Red Knight yet.”

     “The Wild Men?”

     “Free Folk, sons of the First Men, Aegon lead them to safety again and these that had no wives or children, chose to follow him here.”

     “The rest?”

     “Dispersed into the remaining part of The Realm.  To guard and be a warning if trouble or invaders come, our unknowing sentries.”

     “Were they a healthy number?” Myra needed to know if she needed to do anything to bolster the free folk’s numbers.

     “They are small, but they are strong, and they will easily breed themselves to a healthy and thriving population. We need not worry.  Aegon has offered to come to any call for succour.”

     “Of course.  With Aegon here, we have enough of the Blood to start the Awakening, and when Daenerys joins him, we will be able to wake them all.  As soon as a child is produced, we can start the hatchings.”

     “I should warn you, something happened in Essos, with the Horselord’s child. The Queen says she is barren.” Myra gazed at Wylla with a look of concern. If Daenerys was barren, there would be a concern about the future.

     “We will have to hope then that Aegon’s Blood is as strong as we hoped.”

     “You would not have another queen because of this?” Wylla did not believe Aegon would agree to replace Daenerys simply because she could give him no children.

     “I have learnt not to force a queen on a Dragon King that he does not want, even Dragon’s can be burnt by the ire of an enraged Dragon King.” Myra smiled wryly. “What of the child?”

     “Lyancy is an orphan who attached herself to Aegon and he has grown to love her.  She is a robust little thing and she is a light in his current darkness.  I think even if he had a thousand children of his own, she would still be his little wildling princess. She worships him and he adores her, she gives him hope.”

     “She thinks he is the God, War.”

     “Yes. He has no idea about that though.  Really doesn’t every child? I thought my father was the greatest being that ever lived. That he could turn Lead into Gold.”

     “Your father was an alchemist.”

     “And he could turn Lead into Gold, so he proved me right.  Lyancy will grow up, but right now she is small and vulnerable, and she makes Aegon feel needed.  Believe me he needs light shone into him some days.” Wylla grumbled making Myra smile, she knew the fire-haired woman’s pain.

     “Too humble.” Myra breathed.

     “Too humble.” Wylla growled again.

 

     “My ladies, are you not joining us to eat?” Aegon asked the women as they huddled in the corner speaking quietly.

     “Our dinner is prepared differently.” Myra answered to allow the men to start, not that the Wildlings had stood on ceremony, but the king and knights had.  Lyancy was crawling on the table to take huge slices for her friend Ghost and ferrying them back to him.

     “See Ghost, I got you the juicy ones, nice and bloody.” Ghost licked her face in thanks. “Don’t let anyone insult you for having one ear, you look direnifried.”

     “Dignified.” Aegon corrected her.

     “Oh, what is direnifried then?”

     “Cooked Direwolf.” Geron answered with a smirk.  Lyancy jumped forward to cover Ghost’s ears.

     “No!” She cried. “Don’t listen, Ghost. Father would not let them.”

     “No. I would freeze them with my fury if they attacked my Direwolf.” Aegon said with as much fury as he could to reassure the girl, though he was shaking his head at Geron’s joke.

     “See Ghost you are safe.”  She stroked his head to calm him, though she was the only one that was upset, because the possibly cooking Direwolf was totally unaffected. “Ghost says thank you Father.”

     “He is welcome.”  Aegon was busy noting the men who had brought the platters of venison and vegetables to them.  They were no different from any other men he had met in his life, northerners, blood of the First Men, in their thirties probably.  Two men waiting on him and his men, that he did not know, in this fortress. He wondered as he looked at the food if he should check if it were poisoned. How would he even tell?

     “If you don’t take a bite soon, they might think you believe they are poisoning you.” Geron leaned over to him.

     “They might be correct. We do not know these people.” Arthur said from his left.

     “Eat up!” Umber said as he shoved a handful of meat into his mouth, chewed twice and swallowed. Meat juice dripping down his chin into his beard until he sent his tongue out to sop it up. “Tastes like a plump doe.” He grabbed another fistful of meat and again stuffed it into his mouth, the servant offered him a plate with vegetables which he waved away.

     Aegon shook his head at the knights as their brows arched. “Umber has a cast-iron stomach no poison could get through. Vegetables however will kill him every time.” He however took his friend’s lead and pierced a piece of meat with his knife and ate it.

     Lyancy listened to her adopted father and watched the giant man intensely.  When the vegetables were offered to her, she waved them away as Lord Umber had, and only accepted the meat that was offered.

     “Lyancy, why do you not want vegetables?” Aegon asked the little girl as she tried to imitate his skewering of the meat with her knife.

     “They will kill me every time.” She repeated his words about Lord Umber, as she finally got the meat into her mouth.  All the men laughed at her reason and Aegon’s defeated expression.  He could argue with her, but he didn’t, he decided today he would let her be victorious, because tomorrow she would be eating her vegetables.

     The tired and cold party filled their bellies with warm meat and felt relaxed after their long journey to this fortress that was to be their new home.  Aegon allowed them to wallow in the warmth of the food, the hearth and the safety for an hour or so then he started making the noises he must to get them moving.

     “I suppose now is a good time to find our lodgings.  We are warm and full, now we need to have real rest in real beds, even if some of us are not used to them.”

     “We are used to beds.” Judes, a young warrior who had one less hand since the Long Night replied. “They just weren’t made of feathers like yours was.”

     “Father?” Lyancy’s eyes were wide with wonder.

     “Yes, Lyancy.” Aegon guessed this was going to be a strange and wonderful question.

     “Did your bed fly?” All the men laughed at her except her father, he smiled but he did not laugh.

     “No.  My sister, Sansa had them pluck a thousand geese and stuff all their soft downy feathers in her mattress, so her bed was like sleeping on a cloud. So maybe it felt like her bed flew.”

     Lyancy looked disgusted. “How cruel! Those geese would have been so cold with no feathers.” Again, the men laughed at her, but Aegon bit his lip and nodded.

     “We had to make them shirts to wear.” Aegon said with a straight face, to everyone’s surprise.  “You have no idea how hard it is to put little coats on a thousand scared little geese that have just been plucked.”

     “You are so good Father.” Lyancy sighed at her hero.

     “I know.” He nodded. “Shall we go?”

     “I don’t want a feather bed.” She said to Myra.

     “We do not pluck geese for our beds.” Myra explained.

     “How do you get your feathers.”

     “Our feather beds are made from special feathers that are only donated by their owners, no one plucks or harms any creature to make our beds, otherwise how could one get any rest in them?”

     “I couldn’t.” Lyancy declared.

     “Yours is specially made from the feathers of baby phoenixes, they are the softest feathers ever produced and they are warm.  They are so soft they are like air itself.”

     “Wow.”

     “Only because you are a princess.”

     “So, no other little girl gets one.” Lyancy wasn’t sure that was very fair.

     “Well, to be honest, no other little girl has asked for one.” Myra replied.

     “What is Father’s feather bed made of?”

     “Sphinx feathers. They are wise like a king should be.” Myra answered, and Lyancy nodded as if she agreed.

     Myra lead them to quarters for the Free Men first, as the knights’ quarters would be close to the royal wing and it was the most secure of all the wings of the fortress.  The men did not complain when shown their quarters and so they wouldn’t as the men of The Watch had worse rooms than these and Myra ensured each men understood that the small room was theirs and not for sharing – she seemed to need to let them know they were to be honoured with comfortable lodging for the service they gave their king.  Each had a small table and chair as well as a small closet and fireplace in their individual rooms, there was also a small bedside cabinet next to their beds which had a pillow and a thick blanket as well as two sheets, and a fur thrown over the top -even a fur on the floor so their feet did not immediately hit cold floor in the morning.  Needless to say; the Free Men and the Noblemen were impressed.

     As they left the extremely happy free men behind and headed towards the royal wing, Myra turned to Aegon.  “We are a small Kingdom now compared to the Seven below The Wall, but we are affluent.  As king the wealth is of course yours to distribute or … hoard.”

     “I would prefer to distribute it.” Aegon said without a second thought.

     “As would be expected.” Myra said with a sigh.

     “Is there something wrong with my decision?” He asked with a hint of offense.  Aegon had never been raised to be a monarch, or even truly a lord, but he had been raised by his … uncle to be honest, fair and generous.  If this woman thought because his House was Targaryen that he would be some arrogant, self-entitled, madman she was in for a rude awakening.

     “Be calm, Dragon.” Umber said from behind him.

     “Yes, my king. We need to determine that she will burn before we decide to incinerate her.” Geron added from his right. Myra turned around to looked confounded by their conversation and was surprised to see anger in Aegon’s eye.

     “Hi,” Scorch stepped forward to stand between Myra and Aegon. “Myra, have you met Aegon of Houses Targaryen and Stark, Sixth of his Name; Bastard of Winterfell; The Resurrected; Hero of Hardhome; 998th Lord Commander of The Nights Watch; Friend to the Free Folk; Beater of Bastards; Hero of Winterfell; Dragonrider; The Direwolf; The Dragon of Ice and Fire; King in The North; Dragon King of the Winter Fortress?” She stared at the boy. “I may have forgotten a few like all the rightful Heir to the Iron Throne and Seven Kingdoms stuff, and other stuff, but you may get the idea. Let me add, Slayer of **Dragons**. You might note his eye colour.”

**_He will not be merciful._ **

     “I concede your point Gryph.”

     “Damn! I hadn’t told them my name yet!” He stamped his little foot. Then as if he had just given up, he threw off his medallion and meta-morphed into his small Dragon form.

     “Oohh, you are a baby Dragon again.” Lyancy ran forward and threw her arms around his neck exuberantly.

     “We have kings to stop you hoarding everything Myra. One would think you had learnt to be generous by now.”

     “It is not my nature.” She turned and led on.  The corridors they travelled became more extravagantly furnished, the side table handles appeared to be gold. The frames on the walls also seemed to be gold.  The paintings were of both portraits and landscapes and some of the landscapes were divine.

     Myra stopped dead in her tracks halfway down a corridor and pointed five feet in front of her, “The accommodation for what you call Kingsguards starts there.”

     “Geron walked up beside her and looked to where she stood and where she pointed. “Why are you telling us like this?”

     “Currently the way is open, but it may one day be closed.  When it is closed,” The woman paused, and the men waited.  Then two iron gates slammed into the floor with great force. “No one will get through.”

     “Where did they come from?” Arthur rasped in surprise.

     “The ceiling and the walls, they are on all levels to protect the royal wing. We take the protection of our monarch very seriously.”  They waited as the gates slowly moved out of the way.

     “How do they know when to open and close?” Dayne craned his neck to see the mechanism without endangering himself.

     “There are devices, I will give you all the details Sir Dayne. Then the rest of your knights and of course the royal family, but for now we are utilising Aegon’s soldiers to do it manually for the demonstration.  We have had to have them locked for decades and they need some maintenance which of course has begun but such great devices need time.”  The black-haired woman then walked through the area and into the next. “This is the guard tower. There is a spiral staircase in its centre but the tower itself is quite large, it has its own stables,” she pointed towards what would spatially be the great garden. “Which are fortified. The other side is a small mountain terrace that drops to a sheer cliff. The training rooms are also on that side, and this central area so to speak is the offices and official duties places the quarters are the next levels up, we can get you barracked then take the King and Princess on.”

     “No, we will go with Aegon.” Arthur answered quickly and firmly. He did not trust this woman yet; he was only sure of Wylla due to his many years of association with her and the loyally she had shown his king.

     “As you wish.” Myra said without insult, she simply led them to the stairs and up to the third level then on towards the royal wing.

     They approached a door that was beginning to be familiar to them, White wood with red veins and inlaid in gold a Dragon. Myra took a deep breath and gathered herself.

     “Brace yourselves the first time can be confronting.”  They understood when she opened the door and there was a small landing beyond it a stone bridge that overlooked a deep fall hundreds of feet at least, Aegon looked over the side and could not see the bottom. The bridge was only two and a half people wide, though made of stone it had no support in its centre and was forty feet long. On the other side was another small landing and another door.

     Myra pointed at a stone at the beginning of the bridge in the centre of the row of blocks, stamped with a set of wings. “This stone is for you Sir Arthur.”

     “Me?”

     “Hit it hard with your steel and it will crumble the bridge, there is one on the other end too.  As I said the protection of our monarchs is of upmost importance, once the bridge is gone only a winged creature can get to the royal apartments on the opposite side.”

     “We’d be stuck there?” Aegon did not see how that was smart.  He did not even see how they would rebuild the bridge if it fell.

     “Worry not, we have winged creatures.” Myra gave a pointed look to Wylla and a smirk.

     “Except some are apparently still afraid of heights.” Wylla smirked back to get a frown from Myra.

     “I would be able to rescue Lyancy.” Gryph answered.

     “I love you too, Scorch!” Lyancy attached herself to his neck again.

     “We shall cross the bridge so Lyancy can rest.” Aegon wanted to lie down himself, he did not wait for anyone’s agreement, it was their duty to follow him and he was starting to get annoyed by the wait again.  He had almost forgotten why he was so desperate to get here, Lyancy and her wonderment at the world had kept him distracted. He was here now and although he still believed he could not call Drogon, he wanted to see Daenerys again, in flesh not the wisps of dreams.  Lyancy ran to walk beside him and as always Arthur walked to his left; Geron to his right with Ghost behind and Umber covering the rear; Wylla tipping the tail.

     Myra let them pass as she watched the procession, impressed they had taken such an easy formation. She smiled, warm that a king had come to sit the Weirwood Throne, Winter was fading, and a new age was about to bloom. She was still concerned by Wylla’s words that the Queen was barren, but she was learned in the ways of medicine, more ancient ways as well.  Even if Daenerys arrived barren, Myra was sure she could remedy that when the time came.

 

 

     The door into the royal wing was as all were white wood and inlaid with gold – a great wolf’s head - though there was a disproportion across the two doors as if the craftsmen had not lined them up properly, the left face larger than the right.

     “Why a Ghost?” Lyancy asked as she looked at the wolf face.

     “I beg your pardon?” Myra looked at the door and could not determine how the child saw a spectre.

     “Lyancy wishes to know why as you always speak of Dragons is the sigil on the Royal apartments a Direwolf?” Aegon explained, Lyancy’s question.

     “Once Direwolves were the only types of Wolves, the giant symbols of the King.” Lyancy stared at Myra in contemplation of what she was being told. The Chamberlain took an in-breath and decided a different explanation that the child may understand better, as she said she followed an Old God. “You say this Storyteller told you of War.” Lyancy nodded with a smile. “War is an Old God and Old Gods have existed since there were no one to worship them, but they can still wish company.  War created two beings to keep him company, the Wolf and the Dragon. Whether he comes or goes, his symbols remain.”

     “Dragons were gone until Daenerys hatched her Dragons.” Arthur reminded the woman and everyone else, he could appreciate the tales, but it sounded like prophecy and he hated prophecy after it took his best friend and left his king alone surrounded by enemies.

     “That there were eggs to be hatched proves Dragons still existed.” Myra replied curtly.

     “Why are they different sizes?” Geron agreed with Aegon they needed rest and arguing over Dragons and tales was not moving them through the doors. He was of the opinion some heavy and dark days were ahead of them and they need not start the descent into difficulty today, when they had only just gotten to refuge.

     “They represent the companions of one of our great kings, Tooth and Claw.  Claw was always larger than Tooth.” Myra answered simply.

     Lyancy yawned wide and her father scooped her off her feet and pushed through the doors. “Lyancy’s rooms would be wonderful to see.”  Again, Myra smiled at the simple way Aegon commanded, he would be a pleasure to serve and a spark for the renewal of the realm. However, now was a time to serve and she led the group down a stairway to the side of the corridor onto a lower level then to a door embossed with a unicorn, stylised to look more majestic than the creatures actually were - this looked like a destrider with a might horn.

     When she opened the door Lyancy gasped in delight, there was a giant - for her – bed and toys and a wooden horse of a size she could ride, and it was a very large room, about the size of Winterfell’s Hall.  the little girl wiggled to be set down so she could run around the room and touch things randomly, but before she touched the first item – the horse – she turned to Myra.

     “Can I touch it please?”

     “You would need ask it’s owner.” Lyancy looked around trying to fathom who to ask.

     “Who do I ask?”

     “Well, this room and this horse belong to our Princess, so you would need ask her.” Myra said down to the little girl.  Lyancy looked around desperately, she had no idea who this princess was, and she was too tired to compute who she should ask.

     “Lyancy,” Her father knelt for her to go to him so he could comfort her in her confusion. When she got to within his arms, he hugged her. The little girl was very tired and she needed a nap otherwise he knew she would have put it all together. “Little one, you are the princess. This is your room; the horse is yours. You don’t have to ask anyone to play with it.”

     Lyancy’s head snapped to look at the wooden horse, she couldn’t believe it. She looked back to Aegon for confirmation and when he smiled to reassure her, she bolted away to the horse to stroke its neck.  “Father says you are mine. I will look after you real good. I will brush your mane and tail every day.” She turned to look at Myra. “Cambalin, I need a soft brush for my horse!” Myra looked stunned by the little girl’s command. “Now!”

     “Lyancy.” Aegon chastised his adopted daughter.

     “I mean as soon as you can please.” She looked to her father to make sure she had done right, he mouthed the words ‘very good’ to her and she smiled proud of herself.

     “How about little girl we get you bathed and ready for bed.” Wylla said to the little girl, when Lyancy looked unsure, she crouched down before the child. “We can get you ready for bed while Myra takes your father to his room and then later, he can come tuck you in.”

     “Promise to come back.” She gazed at Aegon with giant eyes. He came forward to give her a farewell hug.

     “Ten thousand Dragons couldn’t keep me away.” He whispered into her hair. “Wylla is the best nurse a little royal could want she always kept me clean and warm.”

     “Wylla looked after you as a little boy?” Aegon nodded. “You might be able to look after me as good as Father.” She headed in a random direction at a top speed for her little legs.

     Wylla followed the little girl and grabbed her as she headed in the wrong direction for the third time. “Aegon also was most energetic before he fell into deep slumber.  Probably why he fights until he dies.”

     “Dying is when he sleeps.” Arthur said with a chuckle.

     “Lyancy is likely to fall soon, so I need to make this swift.” Aegon led the rest of the group out the child’s door and into the corridor. “Direct us.”

     Myra lead the group back up the stairs and down the corridor passed a door with roses inlaid in the door. “They were the Queen’s Chambers, there is a balcony on the outside that joins the King’s Chambers to the Queen’s, then each has stairs to the lower levels and the children’s rooms and the royal nursery, there is a small nursery  that also has connecting doors between the monarchs’ chambers.” Myra noted the king’s uncomfortable look when she spoke of children and nurseries.

     She led them on until they came to a door with a sword inlaid in it. “The King’s rooms.” She opened but did not enter. Umber also remained outside, as Aegon and his Kingsguards entered.

     The King’s Chambers were in Aegon’s opinion gigantic. He did not understand why they needed to be so large, and have so many internal rooms, there was one with a desk and a library equal to the one at Castle Black. The designated bed chamber was large enough to house a cabin, with a bed larger than he thought beds could be made.  There was a room for his armour – which already had a couple of suits of armour – and weapons storage alone. He did not have a closet he had a room the size of his old room at Winterfell that seemed to only be for clothes. _Who needs so much space and possessions?_ There were a few remnants from previous kings, wood cases and boxes, some cloaks, and a full set of plate mail armour.  The rooms catered for his own sitting room to receive visitors and own dining room to sit a small party of diners, maybe six to eight.  The furniture had a colour scheme of deep blue, gold and black. The bed looked inviting to the exhausted man, but he had to return to Lyancy before he could rest.

     “There seems to be a room designated for a guard to stay close.” Geron said coming out of a side room.

     “I will sleep there.” Arthur headed into the room with his goods.

     “Don’t you want to find your own rooms?” Aegon did not expect a guard to sleep in his chambers to protect him.

     “Who would protect you if I went back to the guard quarters?” Arthur rasped.

     “Me.” Aegon answered and saw that answer was not going to cut it for Sir Dayne. “Ghost.”

     “And me.” The little Dragon said. “I will be sleeping by his hearth anyway.”

     “Why would you be sleeping by my hearth?” Aegon did not understand why that was assumed.

     “That is what Scorchers do. We keep the hearths.  Pheon, can cover Lyancy until she must serve Queen Daenerys. Then hopefully we can arrange some more of us.” Gryph did not give Aegon a choice, simply explained how it was to be.

     “Well, we know Aegon will be safe.  We can find our own quarters, and Lyancy will be ready to be tucked in soon.” Geron moved the others forward as the warmth of the apartments were lulling them to sedimentary.

     “Go to your beds Sirs, I will need you alert in the morning.”  He gave Arthur a look he hoped said to do as he was commanded.  It must have worked because he followed Geron back across the bridge, Myra and Umber went with them.  Aegon dropped his packs on the floor and scruffed Ghost’s head as he pulled off the thick furs he had needed in this frozen land, Ghost settled before the fireplace that Gryph soon had roaring to life.  Aegon threw off his wet cold clothes and quickly put on a plain black tunic so he could go see Lyancy to sleep. Gryph elected to stay in his rooms, but Ghost rose to accompany him.

     Aegon found it surreal that this fortress felt safe, it may have been the fortifications they had been shown, but Aegon did not believe that was it.  The Winter Fortress feel warm and homey, as if the walls themselves whispered words of comfort. It was strange with realm, and this fortress and the idea that soon the woman whose heart he pierced may return to him and be alive.  Aegon still brooded on the sellsword dilemma, but he could do nothing about it until Daenerys returned and she was again his main thought. Now he had the added query of whether she would accept this new world he had found for them.

     Lyancy’s door burst open and she rushed out. “Father! I have my own!”

     “Your own what?” Aegon found his hand grabbed and himself being dragged by the child into her room, she pulled him to the hearth and pointed at a little dragon sleeping before it.

     “I have explained, Lyancy, Pheon is the Scorcher from the Queen’s Chambers and is only here because there is no queen as yet.” Wylla shook her head and shrugged at Aegon.  The little Dragon was almost a copy of Gryph, except she – Gryph had said she – had a smattering of red scales across her wings.

     “She is mine.” She said to her father with great joy.

     “Congratulations.” Aegon picked her up and carried her to the bed, which Wylla had already turned down for her.  He placed her head on a pillow and pulled the quilts up to cover here, tucking the edge under the mattress to make her secure. Aegon stroked her hair, still knotty and wild. “It is time to close your eyes and go to sleep.  I will keep watch from my room atop the Fortress.”

     “Tell me a story.” She yawned and snugged into her pillow.  Aegon still had no stories to tell that he thought Lyancy would like.

     “I will try.” He took a deep breath and searched his mind for tales he had been told in his childhood. He had never been told as many stories as the other children because he was a bastard, but surely he could remember just one.

     “When the days were long and the nights were deep, there lived a boy. He was a simple boy of no reputation or means, and he lived in a realm ruled by a good and wise king, but he was only a mere stableboy in this world and had nothing to set him apart from any other. Still one day the king came to the stables and asked for a horse, he required a strong horse for his had a long voyage to go on…”

     “Father?”

     “I have forgotten the rest of the story.” He frowned that the rest had floated out of his head, wondering why the start had been so imbedded in his head.

     “Just tell me one you remember.” The problem was it was like a thousand stories were in his head, but they were whizzing all around and he couldn’t grasp them. “One with princes and princesses and happy endings.” He definitely didn’t have any of them.

     “When the days were long and the nights were deep, there lived a fair princess who was imprisoned by an evil Dragon. He was mean and hurt her, and she prayed to the Old Gods to save her, but she did not know whether they even heard her prayers. One day he decided to trade her for an army, because he wished to be a king and own a crown and a throne, but he was weak and had no fire to conquer the kingdom with on his own.  The princess wept for she thought she would always be someone’s prisoner.”

     “What happened?” Lyancy asked sleepily.

     “Sometimes the Dragon would let her go to the market to buy food and one day she was buying some … vegetables, when she ran into a young man who was also in the market, buying rope.  They excused themselves from their impact and went their separate ways.  The princess back to the Dragon’s lair to make him his dinner.  She thought nothing of the incident in the market until she went to bed that night and she heard a thud as something landed in her room.  She went to the sound and found a rope tied around a rock and when she went to the window, there was the man from before climbing up her house to her window.  He was as surprised to see her as she was to see him.  He climbed in the window and explained he was a prince from the land the Dragon wanted to conquer, and he had come to rescue the princess the Dragon was trading, so the Dragon could not get an army and invade his home. He apologised for getting the wrong window.

     The princess then told him, he had gotten the correct room and she was the girl he was attempting to rescue. So he carried her down the rope and off onto a ship to sail for his home, there he gave the princess everything she could ever want, to make up for the Dragon’s harsh treatment and they slowly found they had grown to love each other and wed, living happily for the rest of their days.” Wylla smiled at his story, as did the now asleep Lyancy. “How badly did I do?”

     “I liked how you rescued Daenerys from Viserys, so he couldn’t sell her to Drogo.” Wylla smirked at him.

     “That was not the story.” Aegon huffed, that was not what he was thinking.

     “Well, not bad for a first time.  Maybe you’ll get better after you believe happiness exists. When Daenerys returns, forgives you and remains here with you.” Aegon did not believe and he supposed that was Wylla’s point. “Go sleep Jon.”

     “Jon Snow is dead.”

     “I always thought Ned called you Jon as a nickname for Aegon. Instead of Egg, he decided Jon, for the g-o-n. Also, the Jon Starks of antiquity. Kings of Winter.”

     “I like that idea better than being named after Jon Arryn.”

     “Then that is how it was.”

     “That is not how it works, Wylla.”

     “Aegon, as you said Jon Snow is dead.  You do not wish to be the humble and downtrodden bastard.  Let it go, let him go. Be you. How you wish it is how it is, your Majesty. You remember the portrait of the first king?”

     “Yes. I do not know why it affected me so.”

     “He was not the first king. He raised the fortress before he was king and many sat its throne before him, but he united the peoples, so Myra says the first.  He was the greatest, and a wise king too. He is quoted as saying a king is a king at heart, not because of a throne or crown, he is a king even if he never has the accessories of monarchy, sitting his throne or toiling in the muck, it is his heart that makes him king.” Wylla walked to the door, not that she was leaving but to encourage Aegon to go get rest. “You have always been a king at heart, a good, kind and wise man.  A king would give amnesty to his enemy to save them.  No king did so before you, in eight thousand years or more, no king was so courageous or charitable. I never believed in kings until I saw how you lived your life.”

     “I thought you were in Winterfell because I was Aegon Targaryen and you were loyal to the House.”

     “Hells no! I was there because you were king, I couldn’t care less what your name or House was.  Screw the Iron Throne it never did anything for me.”

     “Then why?” He said as he exited the door and turned to the woman who had kissed his bruises as a babe.

     “Aegon, I grew up here.  We needed a king, and the Seven Kingdoms was not worthy of the king it was going to get. By that I mean Rhaegar. I went south for Rhaegar, but he had died for you and then I sought you.  I would have left you there if you had proved unworthy, but you are your father’s son. A fair man, a good man with a good heart and you deserved better than that rotting realm of the Seven Kingdoms.”

     “I still plan to repay their treachery.” Aegon growled.

     “Good, that realm needs to be burnt to ash and allowed to regrow anew.”

     “Are you saying Daenerys was right to massacre the people of …”

     “No.” Wylla interrupted. “Not the innocents. I say the Seven Kingdoms are now less corrupt, but they are still corrupt.”

     “Mayhaps Bran will employ all the ideas we gave him to build a better world and I will not have to destroy them.”

     “Do you believe that?”

     “No.” Aegon said as he walked towards the stairs up.  He did not believe Bran was up to the task of building a better world, he sensed something rotten within Bran, it was almost palpable when he was farewelling his family in Kings Landing. _I wonder if our mistake was to save Bran from the Night King._

     Aegon found his door and his bed and collapsed into it, that was all ‘things for another day’.  Tonight, he must rest and gain strength for the tasks ahead.  Ghost lay beside Aegon’s bed, to make sure his friend was safe.

 

     The morning was crisp, and Aegon’s first action was to check out the balcony that joined his apartments to the ‘queen’s apartments’, it was lucky he wasn’t afraid of heights because he could only see mist and cloud below him as he looked over the stone bannister of the balcony, it was not a short walk either. He had washed, then donned his clothes and leather armour before Arthur and Geron even got to his apartments. He met the knights and Lyancy at the door.

     “I found this little lost child and thought: Look at that bird nest hair, she must belong to Aegon.” Geron joked. Aegon looked at the dishevelled child, he would need to convince her to let Wylla brush her knots out.

     “We will get her Nurse to spruce her up, so she looks neat.”

     “Why?” Lyancy pouted.

     “We will meet our commonfolk today; we wish to honour them by looking our best.” Aegon looked at the child who still wore her wool nightdress. He stepped forward to take Lyancy from Geron and carry her to Wylla. He gave instructions to be ‘very gentle’ and make his little princess as presentable as possible.  He knew Lyancy did not like being parted from him, but he had woken with the memory of all the feelings of dread from the first stone circle and Wylla’s repeated warning about the previous tenant of the Fortress.  He wanted to inspect this danger without Lyancy present, so she would be safe.

     They found Myra on the far side of the bridge; she was waiting as if she had stood there all night.  She informed the King that Lord Umber had gone to check on things down the mountain. When Aegon gave his instructions that today – now - he wished to see what Wylla had been hinting at, Myra frowned but nodded.

     “We shall go meet your soldiers King Aegon.”

     “What soldiers?” Aegon did not understand how he already had soldiers. He knew she did not refer to the free Men, so who were his soldiers?

     As the small group moved back through the fortress they were discovered and joined by Hezzel and Judes, apparently the other men were looking for breakfast. Hezzel said he was still at bursting from the meal the previous night, they informed their king of the quality of their rooms.  Myra was about to diverge to set the men’s stomachs at ease but a stony glare from Aegon halted her.

_Aegon Targaryen_ , she told herself, _he is Aegon Targaryen_. Taking his silent command, she continued to the opposite side of the Fortress than the accommodation wings and into the turret that lead to the dungeon.  It had never in the beginning of its life been necessary for the Fortress to need cells, there had been no conflict but as memories of the great king and his queen faded, so did the realm’s peace.  The Peoples found it hard to see eye to eye and it wasn’t just because Giant’s had much higher eyelines.  For millennia these cells had not been used, the last prison had escaped and overrun his captors, a story for the Chamberlain to explain to the King – there would be much to explain to Aegon once this excursion was over.

     There were several layers of cells to the dungeon, but Myra did not go through them she just headed for the first black wood door they had seen and the stairwell behind it.

     “Follow me.” The tall woman said as she led Aegon down into the bowels of the Castle.  They descended stone stairs further and further, the stairs did not seem to end, they were sweating from the constant walking and felt like they had travelled halfway back down the mountain by the time they reached the bottom.  The stairs opened onto a large room which looked to be a dining hall, with doors heading off in many directions along the walls.

     Myra stood allowing the men to explore this hidden part of the fortress, most of the doors were closed but one led to another open room with weapon racks around the walls.   The only light came from lanterns hung on the walls and it made it a dreary, dim place; the silence from being surrounded by what must be miles of rock felt almost deafening.  It all made the men’s teeth itch; this did not feel any better than the first circle of stone in front of the fortress gates.

     Arthur could see by the layout and the items in this room it was a training room, but it was too stuffy to be of much use to training weapons as it appeared to be purposed for, it would be too hot and suffocating to practise here. The feel of the space though was barracks, why anyone would have barracks in the centre of a mountain was anyone’s guess. It made no sense.

     “It is almost time.” Myra said as she directed the men back to the dining area.

 

     A gong sounded, the doors opened and the soldiers that lived in this hole emerged, Aegon and his men drew their weapons and prepared to fight at the sight of them.  Their pale craggy skin, pure white hair and their glowing blue eyes were unmistakeable.  _Whitewalkers_. The soldiers did not react just moved to sit at the tables as if awaiting their breakfast to be served.  None of these Walkers appeared to be over the age of twenty years and after a minute or two more came to take seats as the time progressed more and more arrived and they were younger with each progression.  Until the very last crawled in on baby arms and legs.

     “What the…?” Aegon swore.

     “These are your guards and soldiers.”

     “They are Whitewalkers.” Aegon snarled at the woman.

     “No, they are the sons Craster sent to the Night King as tribute. The ones who were not old enough to join the army.” She replied.

     “Meaning?” Aegon did not understand the difference. Why hadn’t they shattered when Arya killed the Night King. All the others had, all the Wights fell dead.

     “They did not die yet. So, although imbued with his magic they were not part of his army.  Eventually they would have gone into battle and died, been re-aminated and therefore Whitewalkers as we know them. They are still alive, so as they weren’t raised, they didn’t fall.”

     “So, what? They are stuck.” Aegon looked at them with sadness, they had not spoken or looked left or right, they had the feel of the silent Whitewalkers but they also had a forlorn feel.  _How can I be sympathetic to monsters?_

     “Yes.  I suppose that is the simplest explanation, they are stuck. Changed by the Night King but not dead.”

     “When they die will they become Whitewalkers?”

     “Unknown, the situation is unique.” The woman seemed less emotional than Scorch.

     “Could we free them and cure them?” Aegon without thought stepped forward and picked up the crawling one and placed him on a chair. “So, they get to live a life.”

     “We hadn’t really considered what to do with them.  We just feed them, give them somewhere to practise their swordsmanship and provide a bed. King Aerion was not sure what we should do.”

     “King Aerion? Who is King Aerion?” Aegon asked, he thought the name sounded Targaryen.

     “I will take you to see him next.”

     “Well, I would like to meet the King.” What did they need him for if they already needed a king? Had he been betrayed again? Was there no one trustworthy in this world!?

     “We should kill ‘em.” Hezzel said to the man he had chosen to follow.

     Aegon was tempted, but as he looked at the baby, he found he was loath to just stick a sword through it. “We will leave them as they are, I will speak to King Aerion, because I would think he has had them transported here from the outer parts of the fortress. He had a reason and he is the king.”

     “He ain’t my king.” Judes backed Hezzel up.

     “Then you will do as I command and leave them until **I** decide what to do.” Aegon spoke with flames in his voice and for the first time the Walkers reacted, as one they turned and looked at Aegon.

     “Interesting.” Myra breathed.

     “Explain.” Arthur growled.  This was not a safe place for his king, and he was not feeling friendly.

     “It has been a long time since the Night King left and these youths and children have just milled around since he deserted them, they only train because he left them doing that.  Since his destruction, they have been walking dead, no reactions to anything, even each other.  They have never reacted to anyone’s voice.”

     “Go back to your breakfast.” Aegon found the blue luminescent eyes all focused on him disturbing. They turned as one to stare at the spot where their plates would be. “Where are their breakfasts?” He asked himself why he was concerned.

     “I will get them soon; you are more important, and we are not really sure food sustains them anyway.” She hated lying to Aegon, but she needed some secrets for a short while, and he did not need to know everything right away. “Perhaps you will follow me to King Aerion.”

     “Yes, to the King.” Aegon took one last look at the Walkers. “How many are there?”

     “About fifty.  Craster was very prolific as a father.” Myra shrugged.

     “He was bedding his daughters as well as his wives.” Aegon could see how that could be, Craster was a disgusting creature, and if his death had not caused Lord Mormont’s Aegon may have never even cared someone finally stopped him.

     “His grand-daughters too.”  That disgusted Aegon even more.  He wondered for a second if he was being a hypocrite as he was in-love with his aunt. 

     “Am I a hypocrite?” He asked Geron.

     “Yes.” Geron answered quickly, then after a moment added to his reply. “Are we talking Daenerys?” Aegon’s expression said he couldn’t believe Geron had missed that. “See, you and Daenerys are Targaryens, and you Dragons do that.” Aegon didn’t like that answer any better. “Aegon, for crying out loud, you grew up on different sides of the world, incest is about knowingly laying with family.  Let me start by saying, my grandparents were cousins, as were one side of your grandparents. The only reason it seems so terrible is because the other side of your grandparents and their parents were siblings. If Daenerys had gifted you nameday presents every year and sent you letters constantly, I might question it.  You were no one to each other and therefore what relation did you really have. If one of you had known it would be incest for them but not the other.  You are not a hypocrite because Craster gave those women no choice and was well aware who they were to him.”

     “Still, I know now.”

     “Yeah, but it is too late you fell in-love before you knew.” Geron saw Aegon was still not pleased. “Daenerys would have grown her whole life to think she would marry Viserys, who was cruel to her, then she was sold to Drogo.  I would guess that was not such a great relief for her.”

     “He was her Sun-and-Stars. She loved him greatly.”

     “Not to begin with.  You know that little speech you told me she gave you when you met?  The rape and violated part … That was Drogo. They may have developed a great love after he treated her like a whore or a slave in his tent, but that marriage did not start good for the queen.  I have heard the tales of how strong their love was too. I have also heard how loud her pained screams were those first few nights and how long into the night she wept in pain from her great husband’s love.” Geron saw a rage grow in Aegon’s eyes at this news. “I doubt Daenerys likes to put the two together, to remember when Drogo was uncaring, for I never heard he was deliberately cruel, but his culture was women are nothing and for him, Daenerys was nothing – a warm soft place to put his cock - in the beginning.”

     “She deserved better.” Aegon growled.

     “She got better.” Geron reassured his friend.

     “Her sellsword.”

     “Her King in the North.” Arthur corrected him, speaking for the first time. 

 

     Wylla was awaiting the men when they returned and beside her stood a very different Lyancy.  The little girl was in a highborn dress with what looked to be little butterflies embroidered all over it and her hair was brushed, twisted and braided in a single plait down her back, she even had a little garland of white daisies in her hair.  His Wildling Princess was a real princess and she was adorable.

     “I look silly.” She pouted and stuck her fingers in her mouth to chew on them.  Wylla moved them out of her mouth and Lyancy put them right back in.

     “My heart has been stolen by the most beautiful girl in all the lands.” Geron said as he dropped to his knee to kneel before her. “My Princess.”  Lyancy giggled, the golden man was being silly.

     “I think I will just make you queen now.” Aegon smiled down at the gorgeous child before him.  Anyone who saw her now would never think she was a wildling born child, she was clean and neat and for some reason being shy.

     “I look silly.” She said again with a little blush.

     “You look magnificent.  A true princess. My little princess.” Aegon saw hope within the little girl he adopted. “Shall we go meet a King while you look this fantastic?”

     “What king?” Lyancy thought her father was the only king, other than the false broken one below The Wall.

     “We will find out together.” Aegon reached down to take her little hand and she gladly grabbed on and half-skipped in the direction he led. Lyancy loved when she could be with her father, he made her feel safe and loved and like she could do anything, and he made her feel like she was full of bubbles. “Why don’t you tell me about your Hearth Dragon?”

     “Oh, her name is Pheon and she is a girl, not a boy like Gryph. She says she and Gryph are mates.  Not mates like I and Ghost, mates like…” She shrugged, “I don’t know anyone who has a mate. She said she has eggs that are frozen but will be warmed and hatched.  You need a true Dragonlord to hatch Dragon eggs. She said that it is only because the bad man was here and froze everything.  She says, Gryph is much older than he looks.  She says there are many more Dragons like them here, but the rest are stone. She says they eat magic and don’t need to eat. She says…”

     “Lyancy, I left you asleep last night, when did you have time for all this talk.”

     “When Wylla tried to rip my head off.”

     “Rip your head off?”

     “Yes, she swore a lot! Lord Bear would blush.”

     “Why was she cussing?”

     “Don’t know.” Lyancy shrugged. “Something about a bird nest and setting it on fire instead, and she was going to shave my head, like she did hers. I said she could, but she just tried to pull my head off.”

     “Was she brushing your hair?”

     “She pulled it a lot.  You did not say she was a hair-puller.  Maybe you should send her to bed without dinner for not playing nice.”

     “I will consider this, because harming the princess is treason.”

     “Don’t chop her head off.”

     “Oh, why the mercy princess?”

     “I like to look at her hair, it is like her head is on fire, a pretty gold red fire.” Aegon smiled at the reason Lyancy chose to be merciful. He looked up and realised he had not even noticed Myra had led them back to the royal wing and down to the bottom level of the wing.

 

     Myra opened the old oaken door and walked in, she went to the far side of the room and drew back the heavy curtains.  Aegon was not sure whether he was supposed to enter after her or stay at the door.  Lyancy wandered straight in without invitation.

     “Who are you?” She asked someone sitting in a large chair facing away from the door.

     “Hail and welcome,” came the deep voiced reply. “May I enquire as to who you might be little child?”

     “Huh?” Lyancy asked confounded by his vocabulary.

     “Lyancy, come here.” Aegon called his daughter.

     “Yes Father.” She said scampering back to his side. “There is an old man in there.” She said as she got back to him.

     “Where did she disappear to Myra?”

     “She has returned to the door and her father, your grace.”

     “Her father?” The voice sounded curious.

     “King Aegon has arrived.”

     “Well, about time.  Get my stick.”

     “How about we get him to come in?” Myra did not move to help the man.

     “I am not an invalid. I can walk you know.” He sounded insulted.

     “Not if I don’t get you your stick.”

     “Please enter and save me from this creature.” The man called to the man outside his rooms.

     Aegon walked Lyancy in but indicated for his knights to wait at the door, surely the king that sent aid to him was not going to harm him or Lyancy.  He also thought it would be nice to ask some questions only the king would know and only he should know the answer to. “Thank you, Myra.” She gazed at him for a second then left closing the door.

     Aegon walked around the chair to see the king of this fortress. The man was elderly but not as much as Maester Aemon, his hair was silver from age or maybe bloodlines.  His eyes were a dark blue and they looked at him with curiosity and intelligence.  He was dressed in a northern style coat of deep blue, and had a knife tucked discreetly into his boot.  He wore a short neat beard which was also silver.

     “So, you are Aegon.” He said.

     “I am, and this is my daughter Lyancy.”

     “I had not heard you had a wife to have a daughter.” The king did not speak idly.

     “Hi.” Lyancy said and presented her hand to shake the old man’s, she looked at him weirdly when he kissed the back of it.

     “A pleasure.” The old man smiled at the adorable child.

     “I adopted her.”

     “We are orphans together.” She explained as Aegon took a seat and she climbed into his lap.

     “Many people have lost their families.” The old man sighed. “I am King Aerion Targaryen, King and Keeper of the Winter Fortress. I would like to adopt you, Aegon.”

     “Sorry.” He was a bit old to be adopted.

     “I have no heir, I need someone to take my throne, I would like to adopt you.  Do not think this is a because you are a Targaryen or because of the events in your life.  I have wished to adopt you for years. I knew your grandfather.  He was a good friend; I miss him every day.”

     “I doubt many miss him.” No one seemed sad King Aerys died on Sir Jaime’s sword.

     “I meant Rickard, not Aerys.  Aerys I would have pushed off a cliff.” Aerion said with a smile, at Aegon’s misconception. “Would have done far more for his murder of my friend, but I was busy and could not aid my old friend.”

     “Busy?”

     “The Night King was becoming too active.”

     “You have Sons of Craster in your dungeons.”

     “Sons of Craster.  What a savvy way of putting it. They are in special barracks, not in dungeons, if they wanted, we would allow them in the sun, but they don’t. They don’t want anything. They just walk aimlessly around as if they are not even in this world with us and perhaps thanks to their leader they are not.”

     “How are they here?”

     “The Starks of Winterfell; The Targaryens of Dragonstone; The Lannisters of Casterly Rock; The Whitewalkers of the Winter Fortress. I can only tell you the legend.”

     “I would like to hear it. Should I send Lyancy out?” Lyancy was about to protest but then she thought if her father did not want her to hear the story, he had a reason.

     “No, I will keep it simple and it is not violent. What did the Three-eyed Raven tell you of the Night King and his origins?”

     “Not much, he wished to kill everything and that is why he sought to slay the memory of the world.  He did say he was once a man.”

     “He was, the brother of the King of Winter. The Children changed him with magic they did not fully understand to kill the First Men, to stop the invasion of their lands.  The Peace of the Old Gods was broken and foreign infiltrators turned the First Men against the Giants and the Children of the Forest.  To destroy the Old Gods and the power they held in these lands. Where once we had peace within the People, now there was hatred.  Long story short, the Children created a monster they could not control, because they did not think about what they were doing and whom they used to do it. Rush to the end and the first Long Night, the King of Winter sent his son to battle the creature that had been his uncle, for generations had passed.  He was defeated but brought here and imprisoned, after the Prince of Winter had won his victory he helped Brandon the Builder to erect The Wall, to ensure if he should escape the Night King could not cross into the Kingdoms of Men, for the Children and the Giants had their own protections.”

     “War built The Wall and took the first watch.” Lyancy said sulkily.

     “There were some who said that God had taken flesh to be the Prince of Winter. Anyway, many generations and some millennia went by and the First Men’s numbers waned here, then the Night King freed himself, and all the Winter King could do was close as much of the Fortress off as possible and hide behind his fortifications, and so we have since his escape.”

     “How did you know Rickard Stark if you were locked in here?” Aegon accepted the story but that did not add up.

     “There are ways out, ways our enemy could not use against us.” Aerion smiled to himself, remembering when he was young and fearless.

     “What of these Sons of Craster?”

     “I do not know. I can not kill them, but they can not remain as they are.  I hoped you would come up with a plan, I hear you are intelligent.”

     “I do not know where you heard that.”

     “I also heard you are painfully humble, I see that is right.” Aerion sighed tiredly. “I need an heir, would you like a grandfather?”

     “You said it was not for my name or my life, why then?”

     “I met you once as a little boy in Winterfell, it just happened to be while Sir Arthur was travelling through, I discovered you should have been king, but never would be. I have a throne but no heir, you are a king with no throne. It seemed fated.” He looked at Lyancy, “Your Father was quite a little hero as a small child, running around righting wrongs and defending people.  I saw potential, that I could use. Someone needed to give him a chance.”

     “He is great.” Lyancy grinned up at her hero.

     “You should know I want revenge for what wrongs were done to me and those I love.” Aegon could not pretend he had a peaceful mind.

     “Honest. I was told that too.” Aerion nodded. “Aegon, no man can know another man’s heart or his hurt.  If revenge will calm your fire and let you live contented, I am not here to judge.  I do understand somewhat.  I lost my wife decades ago and vengeance has burned in my heart ever since, but I could not avenge her, and it burns you away inside.” When Aegon looked concerned for the man, he chuckled. “I am fine, I am not going to burn Dragonstone to sludge.”

     “Dragonstone?”

     “Yes, my centuries distant cousins are at fault.  Strangely though, not why I would push Aerys off a cliff.  No, your great grandfather, or would it be great-great grandfather? Anyway, Aegon the Unlikely and his son Jaeherys are the ones I hate, but they are dead, and I cannot avenge them burning my wife at Summerhall.  Which was due to their stupidity not their guile.”

     “Sorry, they burnt your wife at Summerhall.”

     “That was not nice.” Lyancy said to the old man. “Father can adopt you, now you are an orphan like us and Ghost. Father get Ghost to bite the bad men.”

     “Who is Ghost.”

     “My Direwolf.”

     “You have a Direwolf?”

     “Should I have a Dragon?”

     “Well, yes. I have some fine ones for you to chose from, but still? You still have a Direwolf? I heard all the Starks lost their Direwolves.”

     “I am not a Stark.”

     “No.  It seems you are much more, than either of your Houses.  So can I adopt you.  As my heir you inherit everything from me. My Fortress, my lands, my titles and my armies. Also my people and my wealth. I also have many secrets to gift you.”

     “How much?” Lyancy asked.

     “How much wealth?” Aerion asked.

     “How much you want, I have relics to trade.”

     “What do you want princess?” Aerion settled to bargain with the child.

     “I want my Heart Dragon.”

     “Hearth Dragon.” Aegon corrected.

     “My wooden horse and brush for him and my dress.” Lyancy outlined her demands.

     “That is a lot of things princess.” The old king breathed as if she was asking for a castle as well. “How good are your hugs?”

     “Uummm. Good. Father’s are better.”

     “Do you read?”

     “No.” She pouted.

     “That is alright, you are at the perfect age to learn.” Aerion looked around his room. “I tell you what. If you give me a hug every evening and let me adopt your father I will give you all those things, _and_ a place to live but you also need to let me teach you to read and write.”

     “It is good, Father?” Lyancy wasn’t sure, but it sounded good.

     “However, I cannot give you the Hearth Dragon you currently have as she is for the Queen’s Chambers. I will help you choose another.”

     “It is good.” Aegon said to the little girl.  Lyancy hopped off his lap and approached the old man wither hand out.

     “Shake not kiss.” She instructed him. So King Aerion shook Princess Lyancy’s hand and they struck their bargain.

     “Where did she come from?” The old king gazed at the little girl already smitten with how delightful she was.

     “Lyancy was an orphaned Wildling, she needed a guardian and I needed hope.  She is doing brilliantly.”

     “I can see why.”

     “King Aerion, I plan to call a Dragon to your fortress to have my beloved queen returned to me.”

     “Vengeance and a love story. I haven’t had this much excitement since my own queen told me she was bearing my son.”

     “You have a little boy?” Lyancy asked brightly, she would love someone her age to play with.

     “No. He, he went with his mother.” The old king sudden looked as broken as Aegon felt without Daenerys. “He would have been the age of your father, Rhaegar, if he had lived. So you see why Rhaegar’s son could fulfil the hole within me.”

     “I do. I hope I will reign over your realm well.”

     “I have no doubt.” The old man brightened.  “We should get you a crown, and then coronate you. Sooner rather than later.”

     “Are you ill?”

     “No, but if you are getting a queen, you need to officially be a king so there is no power imbalance. You also need decide whether she will rule by you or not.  Will she be a queen or a figurehead.”

     “She will be queen.” Aegon did not see how it could be any other way.

     “You must have been a fresh breeze for the Dragon Queen. I hear most men she met pandered or patronised her.”

     “We will reign equally.” _If she stays_.       

     “As **you** decree.” Aerion saw the irony in that, by Aegon’s will would Daenerys have power.  He wondered if this man understood the power he truly wielded yet.  Hopefully he would learn before his queen returned. Aerion had heard she was stubborn, and had not wished to share power, which could have saved her.  If Aegon offered her the power would she take only her half? How would Aegon pull her into line if she again wanted supremacy?  Because Aerion felt the smouldering inferno, was not insulated by as much ice as it might once have been.  Aegon was learning to wield his majesty and Daenerys may not find such an easy target as she once had.

     “I am unsure you really answered why me?”

     “You are willing to die for the lowest person.  Who better than that to hold the power to crumble cities?”

     “I will not hold such power.”

     “You have no idea exactly what I am giving you.  Now we no longer must contain the Night King, we can employ our resources to a new endeavour.”

     “I sorry to … butt in, but I am hungry Father.”  Lyancy was pretty sure princesses didn’t say ‘butt’, however she did not know what princesses would say.

     “Well this must be a big day for you, and your father and I can talk about this anytime. Would you like a cream cake?” Lyancy stared at him silently, wondering what a cream cake was.

     “What is it?” She whispered in Aegon’s ear.

     “A sweet food to spoil your appetite for real food.”

     “Oh.” She turned to the old man. “I would love a cream cake grandfather. Thank you.”

     “Grandfather? I like it.  We shall get you all the cream cakes you can eat.”

     “Yay!” Lyancy jumped off her father’s knee and ran around excited.

     “You will still be eating your vegetables for dinner, Lyancy.” Aegon informed her. She turned to protest. “I mean vegetables did save that princess.”

     “They did.  I must keep space for my vegetables.” She went to Aerion’s knee and gazed up at him. “Vegetables save princesses from evil Dragons.” Aerion looked confused at her father. “Yesterday I thought vegetables would kill me every time like Lord Umber. But Father told me a story last night about how they saved a princess, as I am a princess I need vegetables, Lord Umber is not a princess so he doesn’t.”

     “How wise your father is.”

     “He is wonderful and great.” She started running around his room again, Aerion raised his hand to stop Aegon from reprimanding her. “I like her excitement.”

     “Then you will he happy for a very long time your grace.”

 

     Aegon learnt many things in his first days in the Winter Fortress, of the fortress and its people, there were only a few servants as it had been too dangerous to travel past the ‘Invader’ and his army.  Lyancy loved cream cakes and any other sweet she had tried, the mere concept of dessert was euphoric for her, a whole meal dedicated to non-essential food boggled her mind and pleased her tummy.  He could get her to obey any order if he offered dessert as a reward.  He also learnt with how busy he was, she needed a friend, he could not simply produce a child and although he had Sons of Craster of an age, he was not ready to trust them with his daughter.  The Lords of the Land were more sparsely spread than in The North, but they seemed to have expected him to arrive and started to arrive themselves after about a week.  The Fortress had great stores of food and the people of the Land loved their royals.  There were other secrets Aerion had shared as well.

     The coronation was planned for the next morning, and Aegon had made time to spend some private time with Lyancy and he had a special gift to give her. As usual she was bouncing off the walls and running at top speed around her rooms, most nights she even stayed in them, but since she had committed the path to his rooms to her memory and Arthur and Geron had no issue opening his door for her, she visited him regularly in the middle of the night.  Sometimes it was due to night terrors, sometimes because she wanted to feel safe and loved by hugging her father, sometimes because she wanted to chat and then there were the nights she wanted to run around in someone else’s rooms instead of her own.  Always Aegon rose from his bed and gave her whatever she needed, and then when she collapsed from anything but the night terrors, he would carry her to her rooms and tuck her in.

     They had developed a routine, with the knights and themselves. It was mostly only Aegon, Lyancy and the two knights, sometimes they spent time with Aerion, but mostly they were a crew of four.  Lyancy had grown to like dressing like a princess and having her hair brushed, but she still made Wylla exasperated with how grubby she could get.  She received many ‘princesses do not…” speeches; which she listened to diligently then simply ignored.  She said she was ‘not ornery, she was Aegon’.  So apparently, he listened and then just did whatever he wanted according to his daughter.

     Umber had gone out into the Lands to survey the realm for him, but Aegon believed Berac just found ceilings untenable.  Wylla watch Lyancy when Aegon was busy but mainly went about her own things, and Myra was busy micro-managing the Fortress.  Even his Wildlings were busy acclimatising to their new lives and training to be better warriors or take other jobs in the fortress.  Hezzel had found he loved gardening, would not sow a field but loved making little flowers grow. 

     Tonight, however was all about Aegon and Lyancy.  To make her feel special he had ordered the kitchen to only make them desserts for dinner, and Lyancy had thought it was Winter Feast.  She asked if she could have dessert for dinner every night.  He waited for her to expend enough energy that she came back to collapse into his arms.

     “Tomorrow is going to be an important day, Little One.  I will be very busy with all the pomp and ceremony.  Then after that I will have many more responsibilities.”

     “Are you un-adopting me?’ She sniffled.

     “No, but I will have less free time, so you need to have someone to keep you company.” He turned and took a package wrapped in bright cloth from behind him and handed it to her. “This is for you.”

     “What is it?”

     “Opened it and you will see.”

     “What is it though?” Lyancy stared at it like it may just bite her.

     “A new friend.” Aegon answered. “Shall I help you unwrap it?”

     “Hold my hand.” He took her hand and held the gift with his other so she might manipulate it to reveal her gift. After a few turns she was holding a soft green thing. She turned it this way and that to see what it was, and finally she saw the snout and wings, and its long tail. “My very own Dragon!”

     “Yes, your very own Dragon. I owe you this.”

     “Oh, is this an Obly? Father it is beautiful. I love you Obly.” She hugged it to her chest. “We are going to do everything together.  Oh, he **is** pretty.”  Aegon was not sure how she had come up with the name, but she seemed set on it. _What is an Obly?_ Then he recalled her asking the same question when he said he owed her an obligation.

     “I am glad you like him.”

     “I love him!”  She rushed off to fly him around the room and take him to meet her wooden horse, whom she had called ‘Stormborn’ after hearing the name spoken of Daenerys so many times. Myra had said he should give his daughter a doll and they could send for one, but he had said he wanted to give her a toy Dragon and a middle-aged servant said she knew just how to make his vision happen.  What she produced was art, she had sewn details in, so it had a true form to it. He was impressed and thanked her, asking what she would like as a reward for this service and she had said only to see the princess smile.  He had found a few coins to gift her as a thank you.

 

     The day started early, and it was as imagined full of pomp and ceremony. Aerion had given a small speech to his Lords to explain Aegon was his heir and he was abdicating to give the crown to the younger king, in the event any lord had issue with a nobody being crowned, Aerion had gone over how he was Heir to the Seven Kingdoms, and had been King in the North and Lord Commander of The Night’s Watch.  The lords seemed impressed by the aid he gave the Wildlings, both at Hardhome and by allowing them to enter Castle Black.  Aegon had expected a religious leader to remove Aerion’s crown and place it on his head in the throne room. They didn’t even use the throne room, he hadn’t even seen it yet. The crown was not removed from Aerion’s head; a separate crown was produced after Aerion said he would be king no more and removed his crown.  The new – or ancient as it was – crown was simple, a gold band and a blue stone.

     “Bend the knee, show your fealty and respect to your Winter King.” Myra declared. “Hail, The Dragon King, Wolf of the Realm. King Aegon, Second of his Name.” Everyone in the room including Aerion took the knee before their king, even Lyancy did a cute little curtsy, “Long may he reign!”

     “Long may he reign!” The Hall erupted in response and as with his first declaration in Winterfell, men presented their swords.

     After the ceremony there was a grand banquet in the adjacent Dining Hall, which had Lyancy bouncing in her chair at all the sweet treats being served.  She had Obly sitting on the table so he could decide what they wanted.

     There were quite a number of women who were extremely interested in getting to know their new king, and by extension his little daughter, the princess.  All day he was kissing the backs of hands and rescuing Lyancy from overly enthusiastic ladies, trying to endear themselves to the little girl to get more time with her father.  Mostly they scared Lyancy, she was not used to women paying her so much attention and touching her.  Aegon saw her cuddling Obly often and looking worriedly at these ladies.  Of course, not all of them wished to use her to get to him, but all the attention, even from the genuine ladies, was making Lyancy nervous. When his little princess ducked under the table to hide from another person who adored her hair, Aegon took action.  He pretended he dropped something and ducked his head under the cloth to see her in her cave.

     “I like your cave.”

     “Father,” She whispered, “There are too many.”

     “I will send you a rescue.”  He knew he could not leave but he could allow Lyancy to escape. The king rose from the floor to see quite a few eyes on him, he lifted his knife to indicate he had found what he lost then promptly gave it to a servant as it had been on the floor.  He then motioned for Geron to approach.  Geron detached himself from the multitude of women who could not ignore his fair appearance and came almost immediately to his king’s side.

     “Aegon.” He bent to hear his king’s order.

     “Sir Geron, I need you to be chivalrous and rescue a damsel.” At his words Geron looked harassed and looked around the room, to ascertain who Aegon wanted him to rescue. Geron was being just as averse to all the female attention as Aegon was, he did not wish to rescue some random woman. “She is hiding under the table with her trusty Dragon.” Aegon’s eyes dropped to the floor as if to show Geron his destination. “Could you take Lyancy somewhere she would have more fun and less hands?”

     “Are you sure you won’t be needing me to remove hands from you?” Geron smirked.

     “Maybe coronation before marriage was a mistake.”

     “Maybe not burning your pretty face off before coronation was a mistake.” Geron smiled widely at his friend. “Don’t worry soon you will call Drogon and they can battle with Daenerys for you.”

     “You assume much.”

     “Yes, I do.” Geron stomped his foot on the floorboards and used his scabbard to flip the tablecloth up slightly. “I seek a princess to spirit away.”

     Lyancy’s head popped out from under the table. “What?”

     “Here to rescue you and take you back to your rooms.” Geron explained simpler.

     “Great!” The rest of the little princess emerged and jumped onto his leg. “Run like the wind, Sir Gold.”

     “Might be hard with you clinging there.” He bent down and scooped her up then allowed her to give Aegon a goodbye kiss, before carrying his princess away. Then returned after a few seconds, because he forgot Obly’s goodbye kiss. _What was I thinking?_ He smiled as he turned back to see a golden-haired beauty approach his friend and Aegon’s tired sigh.

     Aegon found these women’s interest confounding, and Geron had laughed at him regularly.  It had not occurred to Aegon there would be the same apparent – according to Sansa – jostling for favour amongst the ladies of this realm as there had been in King’s Landing.  He had been focused on getting Daenerys back, his only thought in regard to women was about her, it had never dawned on him, he was not a Crow, he could engage in affairs with the fairer gender. Geron had told him, he had forgotten women like beautiful men as men like beautiful women. He had never contemplated it really and now regretted sending Geron away with Lyancy, because he might have been able to use Geron as a decoy.  He couldn’t use Arthur because he just stared forward and noted people only if they approached his king. In the end as the Banquet rolled on and the people became drunk from the celebration of their new king, he had time and opportunity to slip away to a side room and the balcony that overlooked the Garden Courtyard and the King’s Holdfast. Arthur followed him.  It took him a few minutes to realise he was not the only occupant out here.

     “They are suffocating.” A feminine voice met his ears, a soft and soothing one.

     “I apologise my lady.” Aegon spluttered.

     “Why, your majesty, what have you done?”

     “Nothing.”

     “Then why are you apologising?” She stood and stepped into the moonlight, her visage was as beautiful as her voice, long dark hair simply pulled back from her face and such a lovely face. Her skin was alabaster and her eyes a deep blue, framed by long thick and dark lashes.

     “For interrupting you.” He shook his head slightly to turn his brain back on.

     “I was simply escaping the simpering. I imagine so were you.” She came to stand beside him. “How do you like our lands?”

     “They are wonderous, but I have hardly seen any of them.”

     “Well, you can visit my stronghold which will take you through much of them.” Aegon turned to stare at this woman and her suggestion. She turned to gaze at him. “If you tire of court life, as now the Fortress is open, there will start to be a court life.”

     “It is very kind of you to invite me to your home.” Aegon should explain he had a queen already.

     “Oh, I am not doing it out of kindness.  It is political savvy.”

     “Political savvy?”

     “Yes, I plan to woo the royal personage.” She smiled.

     “Woo?” Aegon coughed.

     “Yes. Then I might just steal them completely.” She was gazing into the distance, so he wasn’t sure what she was up to.

     “Steal?”

     “Oh, I would let you visit.” She turned quickly to glimpse his reaction.

     “What?” Now he was very confused.

     “I wish to woo your adorable daughter away from you. A king takes too much commitment but a princess.” She paused. “Does the golden knight come with her, or is he extra?”

     “The golden knight goes with me.” He smiled at her wit.

     “I was really not wanting to take you home, but if I must to get the princess.” She smiled at him.

     “Perhaps I could know the name of the lady who wishes to steal my daughter.”

     “Firstly, I will steal your daughter if I wish, I am very determined.”

     “I can imagine.” Aegon smiled with joy, he was finding this woman very enjoyable.

     “My name is Evelyn Warden, I wager you cannot guess what my family’s duty to the realm is.” She bit her lower lip with her challenge.

     “You are chefs.” Aegon knew the lovely lady must be from a family that warded something, but she was amusing so he tried to match her.

     “No.” She waggled her finger. “Though I do make a killer Caribou Stew.”

     “Darn, my favourite meat is mammoth.” He smiled.

     “I would not say that too loudly around the Giants, they kinda love their woolly elephants.”

     “Giants?” Aegon asked with surprise.

     “Yes, they are few, but they still roam the Frozen Plains, there is a permanent village below Stark’s Teeth.”

     “Stark’s Teeth?”

     “It is a mighty mountain to the north.” She pointed in the direction. “You will learn all our places with time.”

     “I refer to the word ‘stark’.” The House he had left but dedicated most of his life trying to please.

     “Named for the son of Ice, Stark the great Ice Dragon.”

     “Seriously?” Geron's story came back to him.

     “Oh, I suppose it is strange for you as the name refers to a southern House, but then they were Kings of Winter and those kings did begin here.” Evelyn shrugged. “They say if you ask his mother, Goddess Moon for a boon, when she fills the sky, she may grant it. Want to try.”

     “Not right now.”

     “Does superstition and prophecy make you uncomfortable?  If so, you came to the wrong place, these lands are made of legends and myths.”

     “I find prophecy is usually quoted to make me take a certain action, or excuse terrible behaviour.”

     “Such as?” She turned her whole body towards him to have him explain himself, she was not offended, but she was curious.

     Aegon took a breath and a moment to think. “What are you the warder of?”  He thought to give himself reasoning time.

     “Direwolves.”

     “Excuse me, Direwolves?” His thought stream stopped like it had been dammed.

     “Direwolves.  You know how some places have Kennel Masters to care for their hounds? Well House Warden are the wardens of the Weirwood Forest,” She pointed north, “our duty is to care for the Wolves of the King and that includes Direwolves.  Basically, we monitor that the life chain is in balance. Enough prey, not too many Direwolves or wolves, nothing dangerous affecting their packs.  Nobody hunting them.  Sometimes people do, but one here or there has been acceptable loss, but we ensure no one decides to cull them or deplete their numbers beyond the safety of their population.  My father said he sits on his balcony and watches moose grow.”

     “Moose grow?” Her father sounded amusing.

     “Yes, because as we watch the predators, we also watch the prey, and he doesn’t have crops to watch grow, so he watches moose, caribou, anything really.  If he doesn’t like you, he makes you watch them too.” She smiled warmly at her father’s antics.

     “Too bad you don’t want to take me home, it sounds like a great place.” He smiled back at her.

     “Oh, I heard a rumour you had a queen coming.” She saw his smile faded. “Bad subject?”

     “It may happen that way.”

     “Well if she rejects you come visit me, and watch moose grow beside my father.”

     “I will consider it.” Aegon smiled again.

     “She won’t though.” When he looked at her curiously, she patted his hand. “She won’t reject you. You are handsome, and amusing, intelligent and kind.  She will not reject you.”

     “Thank you, Lady Warden, I have enjoyed our conversation.”

     “Are you seriously not going to answer why prophecy tends to dump on you?” She looked offended he was about to leave. “Without even one example.”

     “A Red Priestess burnt a girl to break a storm and win a war. When that failed, she used whatever favour she got with her God to resurrect a murdered man and did not see why he did not appreciate the price paid for his life. Apparently, it was all part of the prophecy.”

     “She did not resurrect you.  R’hllor doesn’t have the power to resurrect one such as you.  It was an Older God.  I know in the south they mock our Gods and say they are false because they do not take action, or demand payment. Our Gods do not need payment, and they do everything we need, so why only reward some with miracles?  Everyone of us is the proof of the Old Gods’ miracles.”

     “You are a faithful woman.”

     “I am a Blue Priest, and no, we do not freeze people or gather in churches.  We ask nothing, we only give what the Old Gods have us give.”

     “What do the Old Gods ask?” Aegon remembered Lord Stark’s devotion and Lady Catelyn’s mockery. He also knew about the Three-Eyed Raven and his visions.

     “Be kind, be respectful, be good.”

     “The Old Gods had your realm under siege from the Night King.”

     “Yet he is gone.” She said as if it was nothing now.

     “Because of the Last Hero, and the Three-Eyed Raven.” More prophecy and double talk.

     “No, the Three-Eyed Raven is dead.”

     “Dead?” Bran was dead! Had his journey been too long?

     “Betrayed by his disciple.” Evelyn said sadly. “Shame, the Children of the Forest liked Bloodraven.  They still mourn him and their fellows that were lost at the stone spiral.”

     “There are Children of the Forest here as well?” Aegon was learning more every minute spent with this woman. She smiled. “I know nothing, I have much to learn.”

     “I wouldn’t say nothing. A fool is a man who stops learning deliberately.”

     “Wise words.”

     “They were an ancient king’s. He was wise and so are you.  Let your life settle awhile, from what I hear you have been sprinting through from one crisis to the next.”

     “You have.” Arthur rasped.

     “Oh, what a horrid sound.” The lady said, then went to the knight. “If you ever wish your voice back, come see me, The Old Gods will see you healed.”

     “Will they now?” Arthur’s tone was disbelieving.

     “Now, tomorrow, in a decade, whenever you are ready.” She glided past him and into the Banquet Hall.

     “If Daenerys does reject you, take her offer and after she takes you home, you bring her home as your queen.”

     “Arthur.” Aegon glared at his knight for making the suggestion.  He had only just met the woman and he hardly knew her. Also, she wanted to kidnap his daughter.

     “If Daenerys rejects you.”

     “She probably will.”

     “I’ll just go get Lady Evelyn for you to wed then.”

     “Not amused.” Aegon then passed Arthur to go back to the banquet and as he saw all the people, he skirted the walls and went to check on Lyancy.

 

     Lyancy was introducing Obly to Pheon when Aegon arrived. He had had little interaction with the female Scorcher, but she seemed shy as she always went into the hearth and sat in the fire when he visited.  Wylla had her prepared for bed and Geron had told her a great story about elephants. So Aegon tucked her in and kissed her head.

     “When does Mother arrive?”

     “What?” The question took him off guard. When, no why was she calling Daenerys, Mother?

     “It is excuse me.” Lyancy replied.

     “Darling you should not call Queen Daenerys Mother until we know she is staying.”

     “Why would she leave?”

     “I did stab her, she will be angry.”

     “Well, you shouldn’t have done that.”

     “No. Truer words have never been said. I should not have done that. You’re right Lyancy.”

     “I tend to be.” She waved her hand to say he was to blow out her candle, as she cuddled Obly closer.

 

     The noble attendees lingered and it annoyed Aegon, mostly because he would find himself in conversations about the weather, with a random lady.  He had found to his joy that Lady Evelyn was not leaving for some amount of time - undetermined.  The second night they had met on the balcony and she had convinced him to say the chant to ask a boon of Goddess Moon.

 

 

>      Goddess moon, hear my plea, bring my love back to me.

     Aegon felt like an idiot, but Evelyn had then copied him, except she asked for someone to love to be sent to her.  She had tried to encourage Geron – his attending Kingsguard – to also send a plea.  Geron said he was sworn never to marry, which started a debate whether he had sworn such as Aegon did not remember that, in the end he said Lions don’t mewl at the moon.

     “Are you a cowardly Lion, Sir Geron?” Evelyn teased the knight.

     “Vanity has never been an affliction of mine.” He ignored her jibe.  Aegon gazed at Geron, he was acting incredible dower and not himself at all.  Aegon had seen Geron brush women aside and smile as he deflected them, but Lady Evelyn seemed to have a strange effect on his friend. Evelyn made Geron serious, and the bright laughing knight was gone, Aegon wondered if Geron disliked the lady.

     Day three of Evelyn’s visit to the Fortress had her meet the little princess, who hid behind Aegon and Geron, because she did not wish to repeat coronation day. Her cheeks still ached from all the pinching. Evelyn did not approach Lyancy any closer and spoke kindly to her and asked her about her protector, Lyancy tried to explain Sir Geron, but the lady laughed and pointed at Obly and said she had meant her mighty Dragon.  Well, as she wished to speak of Obly, Lyancy was happy to leave the safety of her two heroes’ legs.  By bedtime, everything was ‘Lady Evelyn’ did or said something.  Lyancy was in-love with the lady and she told Wylla Evelyn was going to be her family.  Wylla reminded her that Daenerys was coming, she said her Father could just have two wives, and although Wylla smiled at her idea, she still said no.

     Every morning Myra and Aegon went to the parapets of the royal wing and he sent a call out to Drogon, like he would if it was Ghost, he was not confident, but Myra was. Evelyn said Goddess Moon would make sure Drogon brought Daenerys back to him. Lyancy said Evelyn would know and he should have faith.  He noticed Lyancy had grown very attached to Lady Evelyn, and would spend hours with her while he reigned. He asked what they did and Lyancy said Evelyn was teaching her about Ghost and they talked about War and the other Gods.

     “Oh, and Geron.” Lyancy added.

     “You talk about Geron?”

     “Yes, Lady Evelyn doesn’t, but I do.” Lyancy said as she brushed Stormborn’s mane.

     “I know how much you like Geron.”

     “I was going to have you marry Lady Evelyn.” Lyancy informed her father of her plans.

     “Were you?” Aegon cleared his throat from the sudden frog in it.

     “Now I think I will have Geron marry her.” The thought amused Aegon.

     “I don’t believe Geron likes Lady Evelyn in that fashion.” Aegon thought to help his friend.

     “Then I will order him to.” Lyancy stated with determination. “I like her and want her to stay forever in the Fortress, she must marry someone here.”

     “We don’t always get what we want sometimes we just have to be a little more grown up and accept we can’t have everything we want and being cranky will not change that.”

     “Not even if I throw a wobbly?” She was shocked that would not get her the desired outcome.

     “Not even if Obly chucked a wobbly.”

     “Not fair!” She protested.

     “The world is not fair.” Aegon responded as if the world was disappointing.

 

* * *

 

     Tyrion came into his solar with an urgency and a concerned expression.

     “Yes, Lord Tyrion.” Bran still spoke with the same deadpan voice, lacking any emotions.

     “Worrying news, your grace.” Tyrion did indeed look worried. His cheeks were doing that pulled-pushed twitch he did when he did not like something.

     “What news?” Bran would have thought Tyrion would have calmed down, sometimes the people around him lived in drama.

     “Drogon has been spotted over Dragonstone.” Tyrion spoke quickly to try to make it sound less concerning. It didn’t work.

     “Did he land?” This was the first time the Dragon had been seen since taking Daenerys’ body from the Red Keep.

     “No. He flew high above it. And he seemed to be headed north.”

     “Have we found someone to gift Dragonstone to yet?” Bran spoke disaffectedly. Tyrion was not sure he understood the change of subject.

     “No, we are still searching, it is no easy take to gift the ancestral home of the Targaryens.”

     “House Targaryen is destroyed; their lands are now mine.” Bran reminded Tyrion of the situation and the dwarf took a double take.

     “Dead, lost but I would not say destroyed, that makes it sound like it was on purpose.” Tyrion smiled nervously.  He was worried he had suggested the wrong king. _Where is Jon Snow when you need him?_ Then he realised Jon was dead, he would never again come in and save the day or do what was right even if it wasn’t what was smart.

     “The Seven Kingdoms have been attempting to rid themselves of the Targaryen threat for centuries, Lord Tyrion.”

     “Is that what you did, your grace? Rid yourself of the Targaryen threat.” Had Bran played them all?

     “Daenerys burnt half the Capital; she was a threat.” Had people forgotten, Tyrion was the one who set Jon on the task of saving Westeros and destroying Daenerys.

     “Jon wasn’t. We could have helped him.” Tyrion felt guilty for what he did to Jon, but it was too late to take it back now.

     “That was you Lord Tyrion, not me. You destroyed Jon Snow, not I.” Tyrion nodded soberly, Bran was right, he had, and he regretted it more every day.

 

     In less than a week Tyrion was back with more news. “Drogon has flown over The Eyrie, and Lord Arryn has confirmed the Dragon is carry something with silver hair in his claws.  He is still carrying Daenerys’ corpse. They did not see much detail only her black coat and her hair, it maybe all that is left of her.” It made Tyrion sick to his stomach to think of it.

     “Thank you, Lord Hand, is he still headed north?”

     “Yes.”

     “That will be all.” Bran watched Tyrion leave and then opened his mind and sent it out searching for Drogon, even knowing where he was headed, Bran could not touch the Dragon’s mind.  He had been trying since he had news Drogon was seen over Dragonstone. He thought he got close once but as he fluttered up to it, a sensation of fire and hatred met him; he rushed away and since then absolutely nothing.

    

* * *

 

     Aegon shook his head and threw his glass at the wall, Bran was trifling with him, trying to touch Drogon’s mind.  Myra and Evelyn had been helping him to strengthen his ability to ‘warg’ or shift his mind into another’s, he had touched Drogon’s and found something similar to  Ghost’s and Belarion’s – Lyancy had named his mount on their journey and everyone laughed and now it was stuck. He did not enter Drogon’s mind so much as touch it like a swordmaster touches his pupil to move them this way or that, to direct them of where to go and where not to.  Drogon could have avoided Westeros flown over the Narrow Sea and crossed onto land beyond The Wall, but Aegon pushed him over Dragonstone. The King wished to know the fate of Daenerys’ freed slaves, and for now they were doing the best they could, it appeared Bran had sent no aid, so they were surviving as best as they could, he was still concerned by their welfare though. When Myra introduced the Admiral of his Fleet, he discovered he had a navy, and the ice had thawed enough it could leave dry dock and venture into the western seas. It was after he was visited by another Admiral; he found he had a navy on both shores and the eastern shore had already launched its fleet.  He set the Admiral of the Eastern Fleet to send a scout to investigate how the people of Dragonstone were faring.

     Aegon was tempted to direct Drogon over King’s Landing but figured it would only terrify the people and the commonfolk were not his enemies.  So, the next visit was to The Eyrie, Robin Arryn and Lord Royce who had not stood for him at the Lords Council.  The Eyrie was a high vantage and they had the opportunity to catch a glimpse of Daenerys tell-tale hair as Drogon soared over head. He knew all this would be relayed to Bran, but before Drogon got to The Vale, Bran tried to enter his mind.  Aegon shut that down quickly, but he was angered by Bran’s audacity, he didn’t want Daenerys as queen, but he wanted her Dragon to fly around in?  Bran was a Raven and he deserved to only fly in their wings and feed on carrion, like the scavenger he was.  Aegon sent his brother-come-cousin a message, fire and hatred.  Then he just cut Bran off completely, the little turncoat kept trying and the glass smashed against the wall.

     “Annoying little carrion bird, with too many eyes?” Evelyn asked as she embroidered a blanket for her princess, with blue Dragons.  She had become a constant in Aegon’s life, like family.  Lyancy was still attempting to match make Evelyn with any person she could, but Geron seemed to be her favourite.

     “Indeed.” Aegon glowered at the wall of his solar. “I need a distraction.”

     “Where is the Dragon going next?”

     “Winterfell, then Deepwood Motte.” Aegon answered. “Sansa and the absent Lord Glover.”

     “So, distraction.” Evelyn understood this was the first volley of the war Aegon had planned.

     “Are you alright here, if I attend to something?”

     “I will treat your chambers as if they were my own.” She winked at him.

     “Good, don’t leave your scent on my pillows.” And he was out the door.  Ten minutes later when Sir Geron arrived he looked confused to find the lady in his King’s solar and no king.

     “Where is Aegon?”

     “Gone.” She answered him. “He said I could make use of his bed.  Any ideas?”

     “My Lady!” Geron exclaimed shocked by her innuendo.

     She laughed. “So, the knight doesn’t want to a build a fort? I thought knights liked forts.”

     “You are incorrigible.” He shook his head at her. “Where did Aegon go?”

     “No idea, he went to attend to a distraction.” She shrugged and returned to her sewing. “Sit down Sir Geron you make the place look untidy standing there.”

 

     Aegon decided to tackle one of his great issues and try to do something with the Sons of Craster, so he descended into their lair and searched until he found the gong and struck it once.  As per every other time the youths filed out and sat down in processions eldest to youngest.  To speed up the process any that did not have very good use of their legs Aegon picked up and carried to their seat.  To his surprise the crawling one gurgled happily at him. _I need to name them._ He then went to the top of the table and cleared his throat. They all looked up from their usual staring at the tables.

     “Sons of Craster.” What should he say?

     “My Liege.” They said as one, the ones who could speak, the ones too young just mumbled some baby language at him. That surprised him, no one said they could speak, the Whitewalkers never spoke. If they could speak, they could comprehend; if they could comprehend, they could be reasoned with and conversed with.

     “As you say. I am King Aegon Targaryen and I am here to offer you freedom.” They looked confused, whether it was his offer or the fact he had a name, he was unsure.

     One of the elder ones stood. “We are here to serve you King Aegon.” He looked like thinking was painful. “We have no names.” He looked at his brothers. “We would like freedom from this dark place. But we have never known freedom. Always dark and confined.”

     Aegon found that profoundly depressing, he should have tried this earlier. “I do not understand what the Night King did to you, but I am willing to try to free you from his magic.”

     “We are willing to trying to be freed of this magic.” The leader looked again to his brothers and got nods of agreement from those that understood.

     “It may be dangerous.” Aegon warned.

     “Then let us ask,” Another young man stood, “that you attempt your ways on the elder of us, so our youngers are kept safe and may … benefit from our sacrifices.” Aegon was impressed with their nobility.

     “I promise to do this as you request. How did you learn to talk?”

     “We hear the people.  We guarded the gates between, we heard their speech and learnt.”

     “We will first need to find you accommodation above ground and find tasks for you. We also need to find you names. I will not be calling you by numbers.”

     “We are ready.” They all stood, some of the elder Sons picked up the younger ones.  Aegon nodded and turned to head towards the stairs and the way up, hoping he wasn’t doing something good but stupid. _What am I doing?_

     When they got to the grounds and the Sons walked out into the sunlight they looked up in awe at the sun.  Some of the inhabitants of the Fortress ran for the safety of the buildings, fearing the escape of these creatures, but the king was amongst them, so they were confused as to what was happening.  The toddling and crawling boys found the small tuffs of grass fascinating. The elder boys just looked and touched everything with inquisitive hands, eyes and minds.

     “People of the Fortress,” Aegon figured he needed to explain himself and why creatures they feared were wandering free. “I have decided to free the Sons of Craster, to give them a chance to live a life and not be slaves to their dead tyrant, or prisoners for life.  I hope to find a way to free them of the Enemies magic before their deaths, so they may be part of our realm.  I know you fear what they could become, but right now they are lads who need guidance and acceptance. In my realm no one will be punished for what they are, they will be judged by their merits. I understand this will be unsettling to begin with and will listen to all your concerns and questions as soon as I find them somewhere to sleep.” _And names_ , he added to himself.  He gathered them all together and lead them towards the barracks.

     The Sons of Craster were the most obedient and dutiful soldiers Aegon had ever had under his direction.  The littler ones were harder to muster but they followed easily when you had their attention.  Aegon found a bed and room for twenty-seven of them.  Eleven more needed communal rooms of three boys each and the last five, were the crawler, two toddlers and two little boys around Lyancy’s age. As the king stood trying to discern where to put the last three, his princess arrived.

     “Oh, Father am I to have brothers?” Her eyes grew wide with excitement.

     “They have Daenerys’ hair.” Evelyn said looking down at the little boys.

     “Lyancy’s eyes too. You could fake it Aegon. Trust me.” Geron smiled bemused.

     “Are you adopting them?” Lyancy asked.

     “We will see.” Aegon answered her.

     “Who are you?” She went up to the boy that was slightly younger than herself.

     “Don’t know.”

     “Donald? That’s a nice name.” Lyancy replied. “Do you want to be my brother, Donald?”

     “Yes.” He already had forty-two brothers he could have one more.

     “What is your name?” She asked the boy slightly older than her.

     “I am unsure.” He replied.

     “Unshu. That is different, I have never heard that name before.”

     “We should just let Lyancy at them all. You will have them named by afternoon tea.” Geron counselled his king.

     “Unshu, would you like to be my brother too?”

     “Yes.”

     “I love today!” Lyancy said going to the toddlers. “I don’t suppose they know their names.”

     “We need to decide where they are to stay.” Aegon said to the group.

     “In the children’s apartments of the royal apartments.” Evelyn suggested. “Or the level below Lyancy’s level.”

     “It will have to be.” These few needed higher care due to their ages and Wylla would have to take them on. Would she have time with taking care of Lyancy?

     “I can read your mind, your majesty.” Evelyn said. “I will stay to help Wylla with all your adopted children.”

     Lyancy exhaled heavily and motioned for her father to step to the side so they could speak.

     “Yes, Lyancy?” He could see his daughter had a problem, strange it was not about having Whitewalkers for brothers.

     “If she stays for us, she would not have to marry Geron or you.” Lyancy whispered exasperated.

     “I thought you’d be happy Evelyn was staying.”

     “Yeah, but I wanted some nice man to be kissing her too.” She shook her head at him like he should have known that. He probably should have at least guessed it.

     Aegon gathered himself to not laugh at her reasoning. “Geron and Evelyn have not proven to be …”

     “Yes, but Sir Arthur is too old.”

     “Arthur?” Aegon had not been aware Arthur was on the table.

     “Yeah, I asked, and he said he was too old.”

     “You asked Sir Arthur.”  Aegon was again surprised by his daughter’s confidence with trying to boss people around in a ‘helpful’ manner.

     “He said no.” She pouted. Aegon was never a chatty man but Lyancy had him lost for words.

     “We should get your new brothers to their rooms.”

     “Okay!” She forgot her dilemma and focused on her new family. They settled quickly, and as Aegon went back to his Drogon project, Arthur came to him.

     “Did you just adopt a squad of Whitewalker babies?” Arthur couldn’t believe it.

     “I think I did.” Aegon was no less surprised by his actions than his Lord Commander.

     “You are a wonder lad. An absolute wonder.”

     “I adopt everyone.” He chuckled at himself.

 

* * *

 

     People ran terrified, a Dragon was flying over their heads and this time there was no Dragon Queen or King in the North to stop it from burning them all as it had burnt King’s Landing. Word quickly had Queen Sansa on the top of her walls watching as she had that first day as Drogon swooped over her head, he stayed higher this time and she gasped shocked as she saw silver hair flowing from the object in his claws. She felt it a drop of rain on her face as he passed over her, wiping it from her cheek she looked at her hand and found it sticky and red. Blood.

**_Fire and Blood._** Jon’s voice said quietly in her mind.

     Sansa rushed, for queens do not run, down the stairs, this was impossible.  Was Daenerys about to enact her last vengeance on Winterfell and the Queen in The North, for her betrayal of House Targaryen? And Jon. Her heart still stung with guilt over Jon, she had been regularly waking from dreams of Jon and what his death must have been like.  It was not every week, but it haunted her.  She still feared the howls in the night. She had not known Daenerys to regret her treatment, Daenerys did just as Sansa predicted.  Every so often however she dreamed of that meeting she and Daenerys had, remembering Daenerys words that echoed in her. _I love your brother_. Sansa have said Jon loved Daenerys, and she should have been kinder to Daenerys for him. 

     Sansa had not always been the nicest sister to Jon, but she thought they had grown closer after she found him at Castle Black.  Except she hadn’t found him, he was not lost, Jon had always been at Castle Black, always dependably waiting to save his House.  A House that had barely wanted him and in truth wasn’t even his, but he was always there.  Jon was always there, even as children when she had been cruel and he was sullen, he was always ready to defend his family, whether they wanted him or not.  She now wondered if she had been given the choice of any of her other brothers would she have sought their help and protection? No, only Robb would have been an alternative, and not due to ages.  IF Bran was older, had his own stronghold for her to run to, she would have still sought Jon.  She had questioned every decision Jon had ever made as King in The North, she should have had more faith in him, he had been good to his people and wiser than she had told him.  She was proud to call him brother and her king, wished now she could have saved him from returning to The Nights Watch.  Not because he had died on a ranging but because he deserved a better ending.  A hero should not be punished for saving the kingdom, her silly girly tales told her that, but she was so angry at her lot and dreamy ways she had discounted all their lessons.  Jon had paid the price, as Jon always did. 

     The Queen was heading for the Maester but diverted and entered the Godswood to speak to her Gods. She knelt before the Heart-tree and looked into the face of the tree, hoping someone other than Bran was listening.

 

* * *

 

     Aegon had finally be able to see his throne room and throne and once inside he understood the need to wait to enter it.  It was magnificent and opened onto a mountain terrace, half the walls were Obsidian and the other half seemed to be glass making it appear as if half the room had no walls.  The area was massive, the view was spectacular, and the throne was majestic.  It was white Weirwood, that appeared to have grown into the obsidian walls, cut and sculptured to be a beautiful seat, but left to flow – or grow – up the wall at the back. Arthur whistled at the room and the throne, Geron also exhaled in awe; both men had had the chance to see several throne rooms in their journeys across the world, but this was the grandest one they had ever seen.

     Aegon walked up the five steps to the base of the throne and noted the size of the dais, he could fit another throne here for Daenerys, but it would not equal this one. He took a deep breath before sitting his throne for the first time, thinking how silly it was to think it would be different to sitting in any other chair.  It was however very different to sit on this throne – maybe any throne, for he had never sat any throne – because for every other thing he had done, nothing made him feel as much a king as sitting on this throne and looking down his throne room, out onto the terrace and into free air.  He felt like he ruled the world. _Do I deserve it?_

     “Brooding.” Geron leaned into his Lord Commander’s ear.

     “I am not brooding.” Aegon sometimes thought the word ‘brooding’ was every second word Geron said. “I am deliberating over whether I will be a good king and worthy of the power I have.”

     “Well, questioning your right to reign, is a good start to be a good king.” Arthur said having seen many men who did not deserve their power and privilege.

> _I do not know if how you bless your faithful, but if you can gift my brother Jon, with a better life than we gave him, I ask that of you - not because I am devout, but he was.  A life where no one can or does stop him and Daenerys loving each other._

     Aegon sat up straighter in his throne as he heard Sansa’s voice in his head, saw her on her knees in the light snow of the Godswood of Winterfell. She had tears in her eyes and his heart felt for his sister as she looked so desolate.

> _I am so sorry Jon, you deserved to be treated better, I should have treated you better.  I know Daenerys loved you and I could not be happy for you. I am so very sorry. I cannot even tell Arya you are gone. It is so wrong that you are gone. Please forgive me._

     Aegon wished he could comfort her, but due to her own actions, he was lost to her and although he could see she realised that, he could not yet be forgiving.  He may not be as harsh with Sansa as he was with Bran, but he had not known Sansa was certain of Daenerys’ affection for him to be more than … But it hadn’t, if her letter to her sellsword was right. Aegon took a breath, if it wasn’t for Lady Evelyn, he would believe every woman was cold hearted and duplicitous.  Still his heart and his head warred over whether Daenerys was true or manipulative. He sighed as he realised he would need wait and see.

 

* * *

 

     It was good Aegon had finally gotten to his throne room because due to his release of the Sons of Craster, he had a long line of subjects wishing to voice their concerns.  He had spoken to King Aerion about perhaps being in the room in case they decided to hang him or throw him off the terrace.  Aerion had chuckled but agree. After the thirtieth person to voice the same concern he just invited everyone in and asked them as a group if anyone had a different concern. One man raised his hand and said he wished to talk about clearing the lower terraces, as once they had villages and it would be helpful to have safe places to stay on the way up the mountain.

     “Let us deal with that sir.”

     “I am not a knight your majesty.”

     “You are today. For you have saved my sanity.” Aegon answered. “I will address it and my people’s concerns. The Sons of Craster are as living as you and your neighbour.” He thought as they knew he had died once already he was not a good example. “They have been cursed by The Night King, is it fair to imprison them? Or should we help our fellows, because I have complete faith that Myra will find a solution.  The elder boys have offered their lives to save their little brothers.  They have been cursed with a terrible father, a tyrannical commander and most of them haven’t even reached manhood.  I saw Craster leave one of those boys out in the snow, he said for the Old Gods, but I believe he knew.  He sold their lives for his safety. Can we not treat them better? If we cannot then we are no better than those that came before us.  I wish to be better than my ancestors, help me make something good out of these poor children.” He had struck a chord.

     “I promise you as I did before I will not abide them hurting any of you. Trust me to protect you.  It is never easy to be a trailblazer, many do not like your trail, but at least you left the firepit.  I will never sit by the fire, warm and safe when I can improve another’s life.  If you cannot support me, then I should remove this crown right now.” He raised his hands to his head and placed a grip on his crown.  A roar went up, it seems his people liked the crown where it sat and were willing to trust him.

     “Now that we have fixed that, I think to give ease of mind to you I will send the elder Sons down to clear the terraces, so they are helping the people of the realm.” He received a great number of nods with that plan and the people filed out to go about their day.

     “Why are these boys so important to you?” Aerion asked, he thought Aegon was putting a lot of effort into this.

     “As I said I saw one left in the snow.” Aerion knew it was more than that and gazed at Aegon until he explained the rest. “I know one of their sisters. Gilly. She is one of the few people below The Wall I would still trust and call a friend.”

     “Considering what I know, that is high praise.”

     “She is my friend and they are her brothers. If I ever see her again, I hope to introduce her to one of her brothers. Tell her what I did for them, for her.”

     “Have you named them all?”

     “Most.  I am trying to not just burden them with an ill thought out name and the littlest ones are too young.”

     “Too young?” Aerion did not understand.

     “Wildling tradition is to only name a child after its second nameday.”

     “It is kind of you to respect their traditions.”

     “It is not kindness; it is the right thing to do.” Aerion thought that would explain most of Aegon’s decisions.  He may just get the moniker of Aegon, The Right.

 

* * *

 

     Word came that the Dragon had flown over Deepwood Motte and looked as if it was to land there, Lord Glover had a heart-attack at the possibility and went to his Gods. As it happened the Dragon did not land it just circled a couple of times and headed north, across the Bay of Ice, it circled far around Bear Island as if giving homage to the service of the Mormonts to the Starks and the last King in The North; and Daenerys’ loyal knight, Sir Jorah.  A ship in the bay said he was last seen crossing The Frozen Shore and heading deep into the Lands of Always Winter.  Both monarchs below The Wall wondered at the significance, and if he would return? Bran wondered why the Lands of Always Winter? Why he could not remember these lands, even enough to remember what The Frozen Shore was, he had gotten Tyrion to ‘show’ him the path Drogon had taken according to witnesses just to know where the Council was referring too.

_What mystery does The Lands of Always Winter hold and who has the power to make me forget?_

* * *

 

     “We will not be able to do this once Daenerys returns.” Evelyn spoke softly, not wishing to ruin the moment.

     “I don’t even know if she will stay.  Even if she does, why must we stop?” Aegon spoke quietly.

     “Because she may wish to be the only woman you do this with.” Evelyn said with a smile.

     “I am king, I can do whatever I wish.” He said as he drew Evelyn deeper into his embrace and felt her warmth against him. “Anyway, I have become accustomed to this.”

     “Accustomed? You make a girl feel so special.” She teased.

     “Be quiet.” Aegon helped her to do that by pulling her head into his chest so she couldn’t speak, he heard her chuckled though. “That was a royal command.” She just shook more against his chest with her amusement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys is back at start next chapter I hope I do her return justice.


	11. The Queen Wakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aegon finally calls Drogon to return Daenerys to him.  
> The Dragon comes and Aegon finally gets to have Daenerys back, but the Queen is not happy with his betrayal of her. The question is can Aegon weather the rage of a Dragon, now he has woken it? Will he melt in her ire or will he stand?  
> Daenerys must face a world she has no idea about and a pain she never expected.  
> Will their love survive this betrayal, will Aegon?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys is quite rightly pissed. I hope I did her justice.
> 
> I would like to address the comments from last chapter, It is 'Jonerys always and forever', I appreciate the perceptiveness to understand I am not breaking them up. I will explain at the end of the chapter in detail.

**Bring her to me.** Aegon stood on the highest balcony and sent the thought, the command to the Universe. He still believed the idea of him calling Drogon was sheer folly, but he had not seen Daenerys in so long he no longer cared. His steering of Drogon had been encouraging but he had no idea if Drogon carried Daenerys.  Whether it was folly; if she hated him; If she was just going to leave him to return to Daario Naharis. He did not care; all he could think of was seeing her beautiful face and exquisite eyes just once more. **Do not tarry**.

 

 

* * *

 

     The King had awaited this moment since the moment Drogon had flown off with Daenerys from the throne room of the Red Keep in King’s Landing, the moment Wylla’s promise would come to fruition.  The great Dragon shadow circled over the castle forever it seemed, but really only four times.  The air was cold as it always was but Aegon could feel the perspiration on his palms even though he was wearing gloves.

     Drogon’s heat melted the snow below him as he landed and crept towards the black clad king,  Aegon had searched the Dragon’s form and claws as he approached for the iconic silver braids of the woman he loved, but Drogon had approached in a fashion to shield his mother from view.  Though by the strange limp the creature had, he was carrying something.  A something he did not reveal until he stood before Aegon and gently placed Daenerys on the soft ground and rolled her slightly forward, so she lay in the same position he had picked her up from in the Red Keep.  The Dragon gave a steel gaze to the knights and others with Aegon as if to warn them not to approach his mother, only Aegon was allowed near her.  He stood over her, so Aegon must dare to walk before and below his great maw.

     Aegon walked slowly down to the level Drogon had landed and himself crept to the side of the woman laying dead on the ground. It had been months, maybe even a year by now, but as Aegon looked down, Daenerys looked as perfect as she had on that day and as accustomed as he was to the thought she was dead, he was not accustomed to the sight, the blood was still fresh on her lip. Wylla had warned him, she would be exactly as she had been, but he had not expected her to be as she had the last second, he had held her.  His emotions overwhelmed him, and the tears and anguish of that terrible day returned to him, the devastation and desolation at the loss of her.

     Aegon wore armour of a similar design to the set he was wearing during the Battle for Kings Landing, except for the colour and the embossed sigil on his gorget.  He had tied his hair back as it had been when he had lost his queen, a suggestion of Wylla’s, to make it appear little time had passed, as for Daenerys none had. He knelt beside her corpse and stroked her cheek.

     “My Queen, I have missed you.”  Then he placed his arms under her and lifted her, so he held her as he had that day, before the world changed forever, he kissed her forehead. “I love you.” Then he wrapped his right hand around the dagger’s hilt and pulled it out, drawing his queen up into an embrace against his chest.  She was still warm, and she grew even hotter, but remained still.  Aegon feared the plan had failed, he would be burning her to go to her ancestors.  Her chest bucked as she took her first new breath.  It took a few moments for her mind to process everything.

 

     Daenerys felt the sting in her chest, realising Jon had truly betrayed her, she had offered him the world, to build a greater world with her and he had tried to assassinate her!  She could feel his arms around her; her face so close to his, she could feel the heat of his tears. What had he said before he stabbed her? _You are my queen, now and forever._   She would be his executioner.  She would have Drogon burn him on the spot! No, she would have him flayed out for all those who loved him to see.  No, she would have him behead, flayed and then burned!  She would not be betrayed!

     The queen woke with a frenzy, she ripped herself from Aegon’s arms and crawled back away from him with pure hatred in her amethyst eyes.  She saw he was weeping, was in emotional pain, he would be in physical pain soon.  She snarled at him like a wild animal, she felt for a weapon, of course she had none, so she launched herself at him with the only thing she had, her bare hands.  She caught him off guard as she drove her nails into his face and scratched at him violently.

     “You traitor!” She screamed. He just scrambled to his feet as best he could as she continued to claw at him.

     “Dany.” He said softly.

     “Do not call me that! How dare you!” He had no right to speak affectionately to her, he was as traitorous as her brother who had also called her that.

     “Stop, my queen.”

     “I am not your Queen!  I would never want to be your queen!” That hadn’t been the case before he betrayed her; she had wanted to be his queen from the moment they met, firstly in fealty then in love. She saw pain flash in his eyes at her declaration. _Good, let him bleed!_   He was bleeding, his face was bleeding from her scratches.

     “Calm down, my love.”

     “You are incapable of love! Who would love you?!” She had, but she could not think of how she had felt about this man. “You have no honour, no loyalty.”  She launched herself at him again. Her nails cutting into him again, he kept raising his hand but not to stop her or strike her.  She saw her words were cutting into him as well as his expressive eyes showed each wound she inflicted on his heart, but as always, he looked at her with love, only love, as he had when he stabbed her.

     “Your grace, please calm down, you need to be careful.”  He saw his men wanted to defend him, drag her off him but he deserved this punishment, he had betrayed her.

     “Drogon! Dracarys!” She called for her son to burn this man away.  Drogon, roared his anger into the sky but no flames came. “Dracarys!” she called again, and watched Jon’s arms fall to his sides, he apparently understood his sin and was ready to burn. “Dracarys! Drogon!” She screamed and although her son screamed into the air, he did not burn Jon.

     “Daenerys, Drogon is not going to burn me.”

     “You just wait until my soldiers arrive.” She screamed. She took a breath in to scream for her men.

     “Your Unsullied and Dothraki are gone.”

     “I will send for my sellswords in Meereen, Commander Daario Naharis will bring my remaining armies!” She screamed at him. That threat elicited more reaction than she had thought it would as Jon flinched back.  He took a deep wavering breath.

     “So, he is real.”

     “He is and he will tear your army asunder.  He is loyal to me, beyond measure. He loves me!” She was not sure of that, but she had to make it sound good. “What is left of you will suffer for your betrayal!” She launched at him again, scratching and tearing with her nails and pummelling his chest and any other part she could reach. She continued to call Drogon to burn Jon; and screamed for her soldiers and cried at his treachery and lashed out her anger at him until he was bleeding quite profusely, and she was exhausted.  When she had nothing more to hit him with and was just a sobbing mess in her desolation of losing his love and loyalty, she collapsed down his body to kneel on the floor. He simply bent down and hefted her into his arms and carried her gently into the castle.  Vaguely Daenerys thought there should not be a castle to walk into.  He carried her limping, as she had gotten a few good kicks in during her furious frenzy.  She was both proud of herself and ashamed she had acted like that.  Jon deserved it, but she had never hurt anyone the way she had unleashed on Jon. Even Viserys had been treated kinder by her. 

     He got her to a room and laid her on a bed that should not exist in the destroyed Red Keep. She was so exhausted she could barely slap him away when he kissed her head and backed away, saying those terrible words.

     “I still love you and you will always be my queen. Now and Forever.”  Then he left her after taking a fist to his right eye.  Her punch was so weak he doubted it would leave an extra bruise.  She drifted into sleep almost immediately, thinking tomorrow she must have her soldiers take him into chains.

 

     Lyancy was inconsolable when she saw Aegon’s face, a beast had attacked her father and ripped up his handsome face and she was in a panic, to make him better.  There was little she could do as Wylla and Myra had cleaned his wounds and sewn what ones were deep enough to need it.  She just cried to see him hurt, and he had to cuddle her for hours for her tears to stop. She would not let him sleep in his own rooms as he had to be near her, she gave Geron and Arthur strict orders to protect him, she sent a message to Lord Umber to come protect him.  Myra looked at the scribble on the page and wondered what Umber would make of it, there were only two discernible letters.

     She set all her toys to guard duty facing the door and told Ghost he was **never** to leave her father’s side.  She kissed all the wounds repeatedly, _esplaining_ kisses fixed everything.  Aegon let her coddle him, if it made her feel better.

     Nothing was going to make him feel better. Daario Naharis was real and Daenerys shared love with this man. Aegon had been a fool after all, could he say Daenerys betrayed him, if he was nothing to her? No, he had been a puppet for her assent to the Iron Throne, and now he had to accept he would be repaying his other betrayers alone.  He could not punish Daenerys for her treachery, it had been his mistake to believe her lies, not her for trying to see if they would work.  He might have wished for old times sake Tyrion might have warned him, but Tyrion had proved himself not to truly see anything in Jon Snow other than a pawn and a patsy.

     “Aegon.” Geron was concerned.

     “He is real Geron. Daario Naharis is real.”

     “We already knew he was.” Geron did not believe it meant anything, had said so many times.

     “They were lovers and still are.”

     “Again, we already knew they had been, but there is no proof they still were once she left Meereen.” Geron did not see why if Daenerys had loved Commander Naharis and was planning to rekindle their affair why she left him in Meereen, he led a sellsword company he should have been by her side if she wished him in her bed.

     “She declared he loved her.”

     “She did not say she loved him.”

     “It was inferred with her other words.”

     “Was it?” Geron did not believe it was.  Maybe he should get Lady Evelyn to come to Aegon, they seemed to have gotten very close. 

     “Geron I need some time to myself.  Do not let me be disturbed, only if it is Lyancy or Wylla regarding the Sons of Craster.” Geron understood that meant the five little Whitewalkers. Aegon was only available for the children. “Can you ask Lady Evelyn if she would keep an extra special eye on Lyancy. She is very upset.”

     “As you wish.” Geron hoped after rest Daenerys would be more accepting of her possible new life and his king.

 

* * *

 

     When Daenerys woke, she was in a large apartment, with many rooms, and they were as richly furnished as those she had seen in Pentos and Qarth.  Much of it looked new and was decked in House Targaryen’s red and black, but older furnishing was gold, a deep blue and black.  She searched around the rooms and found nothing of significance, they were lovely, but they told her nothing of where she was. 

     She found no clothing, so was stuck in her military black leather uniform and coat.  She ran her hands over the coat to feel the Slice it bore from Jon’s traitorous knife, she could not find it, even without her gloves.  She found a long Gold framed looking glass in one of the rooms and trying to find the cut in her reflection, still nothing.  She unbuttoned the many infuriating buttons to remove it so she could raise the garment to her eyes, there was no slice.  The clothes below were also intact she slowly peeled off her clothes until she stood naked from the waist up and still there was no mark on her skin, not even a papercut. She redressed confounded by her circumstance.

     Daenerys found doors out onto a balcony and she exited them quickly to escape only to find a drop of hundreds of metres.  She could just see Drogon’s shadow wheeling in the sky above her, illuminated by the largest moon she had ever seen.  The balcony seemed to run alongside of the castle’s walls, she could explore, but she was still exhausted from her attack on Jon and all the emotions running through her.

     The queen decided she needed more rest so she could be strong for her escape, but she still wondered where her Dothraki and Unsullied were.  She sank into the bed and tried to sleep, but all she saw when she closed her eyes, were Jon’s forlorn and hurt eyes. She was still angry at him, wrathful, enraged! Why of all the people in the world did he have to betray her?  She felt the Gods must truly hate her if they would take Jon Snow away from her.  Why had the knife not killed her? How did she live in a world without that man’s love?  She supposed just as she had before she met him.  She wasn’t sure he hadn’t changed her heart too much to be able to do that. _I hate Jon Snow!_ Still she wept tears for his loss.

 

* * *

 

     “Lady Evelyn?” Sir Geron asked in his stiff way, it made her smile.  Sir Geron was only stiff with her, like she rubbed his fur the wrong way and she found it amusing.

     “Sir Gold.” She tried to growl back at him and although usually she could growl with the best of them, as she made his hackles stiff, he made her feel … something strangely catlike. She did not even in her head wish to say he made her insides purr. _Darn that princess!_ Lyancy’s constant pushing of them together was distracting Evelyn from her service to her king.

     “The king wishes you to watch the princess with extra sensitivity during this time of upheaval.”

     “Has he introduced his princess to his queen?” Evelyn had stayed away from the queen returning event.

     “No.”

     “How did it go?” She thought it must not have been ecstatically wonderous.

     “Queen Daenerys was angry as expected.”

     “Did she push him off the cliff?” Evelyn knew Aegon feared Daenerys reaction, she also knew he shouldn’t, the man commanded forty-three Sons of Craster as well as his ever increasing army of volunteers, and he had the armies from the other continents arriving as well.

     “No, but she near ripped his face off.” He paused, “He would not let us stop her.  Lyancy is beside herself.”

     “Poor thing. Lyancy, not Aegon, he deserves a little pain from Daenerys, something physical instead of all the knives he uses on himself in his head.  Maybe he can start forgiving himself.”

     “I cannot figure you out Lady Evelyn.  I have noticed Aegon going to quiet rendezvous with you, but you talk like you have no attachment to him as anything romantic.” This woman truly bewildered him.

     “Have you been watching me?”

     “I have been watching him.”

     “Maybe one day I will show you what I do with Aegon, during our rendezvous.” She wandered away, so she still looked as mysterious as women should. She couldn’t get away with too much innuendo, all it would take was Geron to ask Aegon and the secret would be revealed.  Though she made a mental note, she should keep an eye on Aegon’s queen, because it was all well for him to be happy to be whipped until he bled for this queen, but he was a king and if Daenerys couldn’t forgive him, Daenerys had to go.  Evelyn was not willing to vote on what way it should go yet, some of the Lords and powers in the realm had pre-voted and it was not good for the Dragon Queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aegon and Evelyn:   
> Aegon has been lonely a long time, I never felt he had much love from the females in his life. Arya was too small, then too cold. Sansa was stand-offish and Catelyn. Ygritte I always felt even in the books was more a captivity staying alive thing, I wanted Aegon to have a female relationship that did not start in tension and did not ask him to be other than he is, especially as he will not be cozying up to Daenerys any time soon. A gentle hand to hold while his beloved hates him and he still hates himself. Although I did want that interaction to be ambiguous, I will confirm it was not sexual. Lyancy is too good at her job for that, and she wants her Father with the woman he has loved as long as she has known him.  
> Daenerys however has the right to be rightly angry and hateful of him, as much as I am champing at the bit to have them back together, as I love them, I will not deny her, her rage, just as I do not believe Aegon would wish her to just easily forget.


	12. Aegon Emerges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys is still angry and upset, and Aegon makes severe changes.  
> Aegon has a secret.  
> After another encounter with his queen Aegon decides to shed Jon Snow forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to be extra nice to my beloveds with the Aegon's secret and maybe to change a bit of the pre-story canon after all.  
> Hope I don't offend people.  
> Daenerys is still angry as I said, but she is also lost because she has had no time to process anything, Bit angsty and sorry if readers think I have made Daenerys too soft. I think I just see her a little softer than she was written by D&D. I want to bring out the tenderness Emilia portrayed at times.

     “Word from Admiral Stai’knai.” Myra handed him a scroll, wax intact.

     “How do we send these? We have no ravens.”

     “Ravens are spies for the Broken King, we have eagles and don’t laugh, pidgeons.”

     “Pidgeons?”

     “Yes, very reliable.” She turned and left.

     Aegon opened and read the message. “He found her. He is bringing her here.” He wasn’t so happy about the rest of the message.

  

* * *

 

     Daenerys had not noted much activity in the corridor outside her rooms and when she checked them, she found they were not locked.  She tried to find a routine to the movements around her rooms, but there seemed no routine, two days after her not-so-imprisonment, she found a gown of lovely design in the room with the mirror. She wondered if it was an apology from Jon. It wouldn’t work! She hated him! It was lovely though as divine as any she had ever owned. Still he would not find her so easy to manipulate.

     Finally, on the third or fourth day after her altercation with Jon, she really could not tell how time was passing Daenerys braved the door and the hall. The furnishings were antique, and she thought how picturesque the castle seemed, wondering why the Red Keep had seemed so mundane compared to this.  The moulding on the walls was even beautiful to behold, someone really loved this place. The carpet was thick and soft under her boots and made her feel as if she walked on air, she was sure it would be better if she were barefoot. When she escaped, she would bring her armies back and conqueror this place and make it her palace.  What sweet revenge that would be. 

     Daenerys was so wrapped up in her awe of her surroundings, she turned a corner without checking it and ran straight into the chest of a man, and by the delectable scent of him, it was Jon. She took only a second to breathe him in before she stepped back with hatred in her eye and drew her hand back to slap him hard against the face, leaving a red handprint upon his torn cheek. 

     “Traitor!” She screamed and slapped him hard again with her other hand, she felt his head rock, and was just a little proud of herself. “My sellswords will end you and your army, you wait until Commander Naharis finds me.” He stepped back and turned away. “Coward! Face me!” She slapped his shoulder and his back as he turned to escape her rage. _So, he should run_. She wanted to rip him apart with her bare hands, to burn him to a crisp.

     She reached up and yanked him back by his hair, so he could not flee from her, tearing a clunk out.  She would not be ignored by this man! She went to grab him again, but found her arm restrained.

     “That is enough!” A voice like gravel rasped at her. “Now is the time to behave princess.”

     “Princess?! I am the Queen!”

     “Well you aren’t acting like it.” He held her as Jon turned holding his head.

     “Please see Daenerys to her rooms, Lord Commander.” He walked away in obvious pain.

     The knight moved Daenerys firmly but gently away toward her own rooms.

     “Unhand me!” She commanded this man with the three-headed Targaryen Dragon on his chest.

     “Not until you stop acting like an animal.” He replied with barely contained contempt.

     “I am a Queen!”

     “Your mother would be ashamed if she could see you now.” He pushed her through her door and slammed it in her face.

_My mother?_ The knight said her mother would be ashamed of her. How would he know? Did he know Queen Rhaella? Had he been wearing that armour for long enough he knew her mother?  He could be of an age to have served her parents. Did he know Rhaegar too? Is that why he served Jon?

     Daenerys was cooled by the knight’s words and she looked down to see what she was holding and then dropped it like it burnt. A lock of Jon’s hair. Then she scooped it up, one of his beautiful dark curls, laying softly in her hand. She examined it and in a calmer state was glad to see she had not taken skin with it, so he would not be bleeding.  She touched it gently, remembering how she had longed to touch his hair once, before he had come to her cabin on the boat north.  How it had felt to run her hands through it that night and for many nights after. 

     Daenerys had respected Drogo’s braid, proud of his undefeated status; proud of the strength it portrayed.  But Jon’s hair had fascinated her, she had never wished to undo Drogo’s braid and run her hands through his hair, but Jon’s hasty knot of hair at the back of his head had the queen’s fingers itching to pull it apart and see his curls unleashed; like they had been on that trip south as he recovered from his near death beyond The Wall.

     Daenerys melted to the floor remembering the hours she had waited atop The Wall, not willing to believe the Gods would put Jon Snow, King in The North, in her life only to take him away from her.  It was the first time she realised she had fallen in love with the obstinate man.  She told herself he was just an ally, when Tyrion had said these heroes of hers, these men who loved her and named the infuriating Northerner.  She had said Jon Snow was not in love with her. She had said she tried to command him to stay away from the dangerous mission because he was her link to the North.  She said she rushed to his rescue because the mission was important to the Great War. She said many things, to hide from herself and others that she did not want him to go because he might not come back.  She had needed Jon Snow to come back.

     She still felt the terror of the idea he may not, that he had made her leave him behind.  She should have been able to do it.  She had let Drogo go, had held that cushion over his face, because he could not live like that and neither could she, she had to move on.  Yet she could not take the steps to leave Jon Snow behind and move on. When she turned and walked those few steps it was like she was tearing her heart to shreds. She had no determination, she didn’t even care what came next, she had lost Viserion and Jon Snow.  She felt her life was barely worth it. She would go on, but she would never be pleased or happy in her life again.

     Then the horn sounded, someone approached and there he was slumped over a horse.  She could have thrown herself over the side to get to him sooner, but Jorah was there to guide her to the stairs.  Jorah, she missed her old bear.  He would have… He would have helped her keep Jon.  Jorah loved her, she knew he wished she loved him in the same way, but he knew Jon made her happy and he would have helped her be happy. He would have come up with a solution to Jon begin the Rightful Heir. One that would see her on the throne during the day and nestled next to Jon during the night.

     Why did Jon betray her, she was fixing the world? He asked all those questions then stabbed her. She ran her hand over the site and still there was nothing, like the knife had failed, but she knew it hadn’t, yet here she was. _Why Jon?_

     She couldn’t attempt to escape again today she felt too shattered. _Why Jon?_ This time she was asking those Gods who should not have given him to her if they were going to take him away.

 

* * *

 

     She was still angry. Aegon had no wish to crowd or distress Daenerys, so he left her to do as she wished, found a path to his chambers that did not pass hers. Himself, he carried on his tasks as king, listening to and reading his subjects’ concerns and their advice about his kingdom. Assessing how the Sons of Craster were fitting in, now they were above ground and spring was as much in the air as it was likely to be, they had begun to change not their hair or eyes but their skin was slowly looking more human, especially – strangely – in the week since Daenerys’ return. Myra said she had needed a special ingredient for her elixir, to Aegon’s regret, the first batch had seen Brav, the eldest Son die in agony as if he was burned from the inside out and Aegon had mourned the boy as had all his brothers.  Now he only had forty-two Sons of Craster and gave Myra very strict instructions to be sure before she killed another of his family. Courag, got very ill, but he lived, and Myra found a balance in her elixir that helped the boys and did not see them harmed.  Evelyn congratulated Aegon on his success.

     Evelyn was an important part of his life in the following weeks, keeping Lyancy calm and him from diving into a pit. She was also a calm presence for him, soothing on his frayed nerves. Lyancy adored her and Aegon was sure Lyancy took every opportunity she could to try to match her favourite lady to her favourite knight. Aegon smiled at her little girl ways.

     “The Dragon burns the evil people.” Lyancy said as she flew Obly over the heads of her other toys. The words worried him, until she started picking toys she really loved out of the line. “That is not you, or you, not you, or you. Hmmm, maybe not you and definitely not you. She then assessed her devastation and smiled as there were only two toys evil enough to burn. “Well done Obly! But maybe we should not burn these two eitha.”

     “Are you going to be merciful?” Aegon asked.

     “Like her Father.” Evelyn said as she sewed another toy back together, the little princess could be quite rough with her toys, but she wept over every tear.

     “I have had no opportunity to prove whether I am merciful or not.” Aegon never took compliments, Evelyn had discovered.

     “I see, because I thought you had sent a ship south to check the Broken King was treating Daenerys’ freed slaves well.”

     “He isn’t by the reports. Admiral Stai’knai says he found the other item I set him to Dragonstone for.”

     “What does it mean?”

     “Drogon will not be alone.  She is being brought home.  I would send a thank you message to the Night King if he was still …”

     “Alive? Dead? Undead?” Evelyn’s beautiful face contorted trying to think of the correct word.

     “Around.  The Pheonix pulled her up and dragged her in the water so none thought anything of seeing what looked to be a fishing boat trawling the seas.”

     “Myra thinks she can concoct something?”

     “She said she has another plan.” Aegon did not care so long as she succeeded.

     “Does she?” Evelyn knew what that meant. Myra was going to visit her and ask her to use her connection to the Old Gods to do what Melisandre was alleged to have done for Aegon. She had other things to do for Aegon, she served him not Myra. “How has the queen been settling in?”

     “The maids say she screams at them a lot, but mostly she has been gathering herself.” Aegon seemed forlorn. _And hitting me_.

     “It has only been a few days. She is very angry at Jon Snow.”

     “He is dead! I am tired of this limbo world!” Aegon was again becoming irate and volatile with his anger at himself.

     “Well you look a lot like him.” Evelyn said to explain why Daenerys may not see the difference.

     Aegon picked up the scissors she had lain on the table. “Evelyn, I need you to cut my hair.”

     “What?!” _Not his beautiful hair!_

     “Cut my hair, or I will do it myself.”

     “No!” She couldn’t let him near himself with blades, he was likely to shave his head. “I will do it.  I will also suggest we shave your beard so your wounds can heal better, but you must promise me to grow it back.”

     “Why?”

     “I maybe wrong but I think the beard is a stayer.”

     “Okay.” He still did not understand women’s fascination with hair, their own and others.  Though he did remember how beautiful he had considered Daenerys’ silver tress.  He caught himself from thinking too much about the woman who he thought most often about.  So, he scooped Lyancy up and headed off with her.

     Aegon allowed Evelyn time to set-up the hair-culling station and took the opportunity to play with his daughter, and the younger three Sons of Craster who had found being little children much more fun than being little soldiers.  The crawler would make a beeline for Aegon anytime he visited, these were the only three that had not been given the Elixir, for fear of their ages.  Donald and Unshu, had started a regime of lesser doses than their elders and their skin was becoming very close to normal, whereas the elder boys looked almost completely normal and alive.

     “Where are Donald and Unshu?” Lyancy asked, she had grown used to them, though Aegon knew she did not feel as close to the boys as she could, as Wylla was still restrictive of them being playmates.

     “Wylla has sent them out to learn some things.”

     “Father?”

     “Yes Princess.”

     “Will I be a real big sister?”

     “Aren’t you?” He said as he tickled the crawler’s belly, to get giggles.

     “No.” Lyancy frowned. “It is still just you and me.  If they were really my brothers, they would live on my floor.  Wylla says they still aren’t safe. Loads of people say that.”

     Aegon took a deep breath. “It is true my princess we do not know that when they die your brothers will not rise from their deaths and I will have another Night King to vanquish.” It was his third greatest concern, Daenerys never forgiving him, and Lyancy being hurt being the first and second.

     “Will I have a Mother, brothers and sisters?”

     “Lyancy even if the queen was to stay, she says she cannot have children.”

     “What do you say?” Lyancy questioned after she thought about the conundrum for a few moments.

     “Me?”

     “Yes, you. Mother says she cannot have children. Father, what do you say? Can she? If you say she can then she will, and I will be a big sister.”

     “Lyancy, my beloved little girl, I do not make the Universe spin.  I have no say in whether Queen Daenerys can have children.” Aegon was surprised how quickly Lyancy had grasped onto the idea that Daenerys would be her mother, but as much as he wished it to be true, he would never delude his little girl and call Daenerys her mother.  He must always call her Queen, so Lyancy did not get more attached.  _Let Daenerys break only one of our hearts._

     “Father, maybe if you gave Mother a child, she would forgive you for leaving her in King’s Landing.” Lyancy had never had the truth of the events explained to her, she was a child she did not need to know the truth yet.  Strangely she still hit the nail on the head, he had deserted Daenerys in King’s Landing.

     “The process is a bit more involved than you think.”

     “Then esplain it to me.” Lyancy said with curious eyes.

     “I do not wish to explain it to you.”

     “Why? How do you get babies?” Lyancy’s inquisitiveness could be a curse as much as a blessing.

     “ _I_ usually adopt other people’s abandoned babies.”

     “How would you give Mother one?” She knew he was not telling her something.

     “That is a story for another day.”

     “What day?”

     “The day you get married and you need to know.”

     “What if I want and get a baby before then?”

     “I will kill him.”

     “Who?” She looked worried. “Not Geron.”

     “Why Geron?” Aegon knew Geron was Lyancy’s favourite knight, she found Arthur intimidating, knew she had a crush on the man, but … _I would kill him!_

     “He is the only boy I know.” She answered innocently, making Aegon chuckle.

     “I doubt Geron will be giving you a baby.”

     “I should hope not.” She exclaimed. “I want him to give Evelyn one.”

     “Why?” Aegon coughed at the thought of Evelyn and Geron having a child, they rubbed each other the wrong way.

     “I think they are the story.”

     “What story?”

     “The Red Knight and the Blue Priestess. I know Geron does not seem very red, but Wylla and Myra whisper the title ‘Red Knight’ about him behind his back. Evelyn says she should be referred to as a Blue Priest.  I think they are the story.”

     “Lyancy, Geron was going to tell you that story before he even met Evelyn. Perhaps it is about other people.” He had to smile at her thought processes though.

     “No, it is about them.” Lyancy said walking the toddlers to the toy box. “You will also give Mother a baby so she will stay with us. I want a real family.” Aegon did not know how to argue with her matter-of-fact command, he wanted to give her everything she wanted but he could not make this happen for her.

 

     “I am ready.” Evelyn took her king and princess to the king’s chambers and his bathing room which had a chair set up on a sheet and a bowl for shaving, which Evelyn did first. She took soap and rubbed it on Aegon’s face in a lather and massaged the soap into his face.  As she took the razor blade and dipped it into the steaming water, she lifted his chin with her left hand and placed the burning blade on his skin.  She hesitated as she looked at his upturned, trusting face. _Daenerys should be getting to do this, be this intimate with her king._ Though she would probably slice his throat instead right now, still Evelyn thought it a shame Daenerys was not getting to touch Aegon’s handsome face and make this connection with him.

     “Are you going to stand there all day? You are the one who suggested I shave my beard.”

     “I am savouring it before it is lost.”

     “Don’t cut him!” Lyancy commanded. “He has enough cuts on his face.” She came forward to hold his hand.

     “I promise to not cut him, and I only suggested it so we can get the scratches already there, to heal quicker and better.” She would never have suggested he lose his beard if it wasn’t totally necessary, some of them were looking infected – infection caused scars. Evelyn may not have designs of her king, but she appreciated his handsome features as much as any of her contemporaries.

     “Then let’s get it done I want to be rid of Jon Snow as much as possible.”

     “Oh, Aegon. Jon Snow, will always live inside you.” Evelyn counselled him.

     “Well, we don’t have to see him from the outside.” He waved his free hand to indicate for her to get on with it. Evelyn drew the blade along his jaw and took the first piece off Jon Snow, to reveal Aegon Targaryen.  She ripped the bandage off quickly, she had always been quick and precise with a knife, just as her father taught her to be.  Soon she was splashing warm water on her king’s face. And patting it with a towel.

     Aegon could not see his face as Evelyn had not positioned the chair before a mirror but he could feel the strange sensation of the world being a touch closer and the air on his face.  It had been years since he had been clean shaven, since he left Winterfell to go to The Watch. He felt somewhat naked in truth, as if the world could see him, where it hadn’t before.  He ran his hand over the skin, skin sensitive from the blade scraping across it and the water.  He turned to his little girl and asked for her opinion.

     “How do I look?” By the scrunched-up features on the little girl’s face, not good. Lyancy turned to Evelyn.

     “It will grow back won’t it?” She had tears in her eyes.

     “It will and we will just have to remember how much we love your father while it does.” She said with a bemused smile.

     “That bad?” Aegon asked, suddenly feeling like he was ugly.

     Evelyn turned her face away. “I can barely look at you.”

     “Yes, it is terrible!” Lyancy answered.

     “Thanks for the honesty.” He said deflated.

     “Shall we do the hair? Think about it this way, the ladies will not bother you as much anymore.” Evelyn said with a smirk.

     “Cut my damn hair!” Aegon growled at the laughing woman, and the crying child.  He was not rendered deformed by the lack of a damn beard.

     Evelyn sighed and sniffed a lot as she put scissors to his curls and removed them, Lyancy was full on bawling by the end of the haircut. When Evelyn placed the scissors on the table to indicate she had finished Aegon stood and turned to thank her and saw her eyes were puffy and red, tears streaming silently down her face.

     “Evelyn why are you crying?” Aegon gently took her chin in his hand and lifted her distraught face.

     “I just shaved and pruned a Direwolf, I feel I have done a disservice to the realm.  Oh, Aegon all your lovely curls.”

     “I shed Jon Snow and emerge Aegon Targaryen.  I have evolved more into who I am supposed to be.”

     “Really?” Came a little voice from below him.

     “Yes.” He answered Lyancy, whose face was a mess from crying.

     “Okay then.” To the surprise of both the adults the little girl washed her face and started to gather his hair clippings from the floor. She diligently worked to make them a pile and then searched quickly for a container which she moved as many as she could into, shutting the lid she finally looked up from her work with a bright smile.

     “What are you doing?” Aegon asked about her hair collecting.

     “Never know when you will need a relic.” She said as she quickly headed to the door. “Just gotta put this in my room with the rest!” She called as she disappeared.

     “I have a very confounding daughter.”

     “She takes after her mother, I bet you find Daenerys confounding at times too.”

     “Are you the one supporting her thoughts that Daenerys will be her mother?”

     “I am not discouraging it. Lyancy needs an open mind in regard to Daenerys, make her a villain to Lyancy and she will never accept her when she stays.”

     “We don’t know she is staying.”

     “Well we just won’t let her see you before your beard grows back. Don’t want to scare her away with your hideousness.” Evelyn ran her fingers through his hair and shook it a little to remove loose hairs. With that jibe Aegon headed to find a mirror.

     It was a style he had not expected, but he could see Evelyn and Lyancy’s points about his face, without a beard he looked like a green boy, and would not command too much respect. He did not think he looked this young when he was this young.

     Geron burst into laughter when he came in. Even an unamused glare from Aegon did not stop the laughter.

     “Who knew under that moustache your nose was so big?” Geron laughed.

     “Is that all Sir Gold?” Aegon snarled.

     “Put it back! Put it back!” Geron called, still laughing which abruptly ended as Lady Evelyn entered from the bathing room.

     “Wish I could.” She sauntered through the room and out the door taking all her mess and utensils with her.

     “Geron, you always say you are my truest friend.”

     “I am.” The knight was still staring at the door Evelyn had exited.

     “Tell me, how bad is it?”

     “Honestly not that bad, the short hair suits you. It may take time to adjust to, but it is clean and will definitely show the Northern Bastard is gone.  The beard though… I suppose I am used to you looking old and haggard, I forget you have seen a lot of crap that has aged you, but you really aren’t some old warrior long in the tooth.  It reveals how young you are and as long as we don’t look at your ancient eyes, we can appreciate how mighty your achievements are for your youth.”

     “I am older than you.”

     “No truer words. However, you aren’t as old as Sir Arthur.  You are quite young for someone who has been through what you have, which reminds us, so is everyone else in this mess.  Daenerys was barely a woman when her brother sold her to Drogo, and she is not some old maid in age now. You two have had achievements of a decade older than you are.  Makes you both amazing and inspiring people.”

     “It makes everyone that.”

     “Everyone but Bran, the Broken. His greatest achievement was listening and retaining a lot of stories.” Geron replied, he had never met Brandon Stark, but he still disliked the lad.  The boy who wanted to be king and rule the world, because he couldn’t stand up.

     “And tricking me.” Aegon huffed angrily.

     “Tricking many more than you.” Geron knew Brandon had played the game well, he hoped now Aegon was invested in the game he would trump Brandon’s hand. “Admiral Blake Stai’knai has transport his treasure to a lower terrace - a sheltered one. Drogon is sniffing around, but so far we have kept him back. The men are afraid for the time he will not be pushed back.”

     “Send the Sons down to guard her. They do not fear anything, and they have almost finished clearing the snows from the ascending terraces.” Aegon gave his orders. “How does she look?”

     “As if it were only yesterday.  The cold water kept her.”

     “Go seek Courag, get him to send me what brothers he believes necessary, he knows their strengths better than us still. I will go down and see her.”

     “As you wish.” Geron bowed. “Maybe hide your face.”

     “Shut up Geron.”

 

* * *

 

     Admiral Blake Stai’knai was standing on the terrace awaiting him, the man was dressed from head to boot in red, a bright crimson, Aegon wondered how he was never shot in a second during a battle.  The man’s features were wrathful, but apparent according to his twin Admiral Ward Stai’knai they always were.  Ward was sandy blonde, with bright blue eyes; Blake, dark blonde with eyes such a deep blue they appeared black at some angles. They said they were identical but Aegon could not fathom how, as one seemed light and the other dark.

     “Admiral, I found it strange that it was your ship the Pheonix that went south to Dragonstone when your fleet is on the west side and Ward’s fleet on the east.” He didn’t care, but he was curious.

     “My flagship was in the east docks and I was on my way around to my fleet thinking it would be free by the time I arrived, so when Ward informed me you needed a scout ship, I volunteered.”

     “You have served me well so I will not question you more.” Blake gazed at his king, he looked a boy without his beard, but he still sounded a warrior. Blake got the unsaid words that the king was still questioning the validity of his story and its details, but he was extending the Admiral some trust. Blake figured Aegon’s was not a trust to be disregarded, so he took his king’s unspoken and quiet warning. “How is she?”

     “Dead as far as we could tell, but she has not decomposed, so maybe not so dead.” Blake did not trifle with his words.

     Aegon waved all the men away and went to the large dark shape in the sheltered part of the terrace.  He ran his fingers along the smooth heavy scales. He felt a low warmth, she wasn’t dead, terribly injured but not dead, he figured she was running low on reserves though and needed aid.  He walked around to her snout and touched just below her eye.

     “Wake up, my Dragoness.”  The eyelid moved but only a sliver. “I am sorry to have left you under the sea for so long Rhaegal, but I had no safe place for you. I sent a ship as soon as I had one. I felt your call; did you hear my response?” Again, the eye opened a sliver. “You are very hurt, and we will get you better, rest.  You will be strong again and you will be overjoyed to hear that your mother and brother are here.” Aegon went to her flank and placed his head upon it to listen to her heart. It was weak and thready, but Rhaegal was alive, and he would get her better.

     “May I ask, how did you know she was, a _she_?” Blake enquired.

     “I don’t believe she always was.  I think Daenerys was right, she had three sons, but something changed in Winterfell, Rhaegal changed.  I don’t know if Rhaegal was a he when he arrived in the North, but she definitely wasn’t when she left.  Maybe as there was only two of them, it was a survival thing and Drogon was least likely to change.” Aegon had research to do, he needed to know how to strengthen Rhaegal and heal her.  He had a great library he should be taking advantage of.  He was not willing yet to inform Daenerys in the event he couldn’t save the Dragon. He also had research to do about how Rhaegal went from being a he, to a she.

     Aegon went back to Rhaegal and found approximately where her ear would be. “I kept them safe, I will bring them to you.”

 

* * *

 

     The moon was high and the breeze was light, Evelyn came into Aegon’s arms with a speed he wasn’t used to.

     “Ouch!” He exclaimed.

     “Sorry didn’t want to look at your baby-face.” She giggled at him and looked up just to see him roll his eyes. Then buried her head in his chest.

     “This is going to get old very quickly.” He huffed.

     “Like you got young very quickly?” She giggled and shook in his arms.

     Aegon let her go and stepped away, he shook his head and turned to leave, over the jest he had received all day from everyone, including Aerion.  Everyone except Myra and Arthur.  He did not believe Myra even laughed or joked, she may smile but laughing may just be too much emotion for the foreign woman.

      “Aegon I am sorry, do come back.”

      “No, I tire of you people.” He kept walking and told the harpist to stop and go to bed, she would not be needed.

 

* * *

 

     Aegon gathered his things and made the trip down the fortress to the terrace that held Rhaegal, he had done a little research which so far had not been too helpful but he had more knowledge of Dragons now than when he started so he decided he would just treat her like any wounded creature, keep her warm, fed and comfortable.  Dress the wound and keep it clean, make sure it didn’t get infected.  Cauterise the wound. _Do Dragon’s burn?_   Viserion’s strange blue flame had burnt Rhaegal; Rhaegal and Drogon had burnt Viserion. Daenerys and Aegon had never crossed fire, so he had no idea.

     He had told the Sons that no one was to know, and Admiral Blake and his crew had left the Fortress, so for now although Evelyn, Myra and his knights knew she was here, they had no idea where, and Aegon was not chancing telling them. He trusted them, but with any place the walls had ears and he didn’t need anyone knowing where to put their hands on a wounded and vulnerable Dragoness.

     He came to her and placed his hand on her snout. Her eyelid flicked open slightly. “Hey, Rhaegal. Look what I brought you.” He went to the sack he carried so tenderly and pulled out an ovoid object, red and black. “I think this one may look like Drogon.”

     He placed the egg delicately on the ground near her chest, she wiggled to try to reorientate herself, but did not have the strength to roll into the position she wanted and became quite distressed by it.  “Hey, calm down. I will get you help.”  Aegon moved to her back. “Courag, I need you and your brothers to move her!”

     The Sons of Craster immediately came to him and took positions to lift and move the Dragon.  It seemed impossible due to her size, but the boys had incredible strength, inhuman strength.  Eventually with much direction and coaxing of the Dragoness, for she feared these cold things, they got her into the position she was after so she could wrap herself around the egg. Aegon quickly sent the Sons back to the perimeter, for her security.

     “Look at this one,” He pulled another egg from his bag. “Green like you.” He placed the second egg next to the first. Once again, he delved into his sack and pulled out a pale egg. “Maybe this will be Viserion reborn.” He placed it beside the other two and Rhaegal moved her tail closer, and reached her wing slowly over the eggs.

     “Okay, be patient.” Aegon put his hand in the sack again and removed a blue pearled egg. “I think this one is going to be very beautiful, just like its grandmother.” Rhaegal watched him very carefully and looked at the sack. “Red and gold, I could be funny and say a Lannister egg, but I believe that would be bad taste. I will just say it looks lovely and you have done really well.” He placed the last egg under her wing.

     He then went to make sure all the fires were well fed around her and she would be warm, then he checked her neck, she was healing incredibly fast.  Maybe Dragons did, he still hadn’t found that out and he was not going to go ask Daenerys.  He noted the damaged scales from when Rhaegal had been chained under the Great Pyramid in Meereen. He felt sympathy for her, and Ghost came forward to lick and nuzzle her hurt.  Aegon had not expected them to bond so, they had kept them separated while in Winterfell, for safety. But Ghost had beaten him here and was acting like one of his littermates was hurt.  _Weird siblings_. Aegon chuckled to himself as he settled down with his back against Rhaegal and Ghost’s head in his lap.

     “I just adopt all the strays.”


	13. Perhaps Only a Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys seeks a way out and sees Jon for the first time in weeks and sees his life has changed, as has he.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As suggested I have made the chapters smaller and tried to stick to one setting.   
> Hope it is less confusing.
> 
> Sorry this may take longer, as I have taken a hit to my writing confidence. I might have re-started too soon after my mother's death and I did not take the criticism as well as I could have. Thanks to all the rest of my readers who have made this harsh time easier, encouraged me to move forward in my story and my life.

     “You seem angry?” Wylla said to Evelyn. “Did the queen not like your present?”

     “I made that dress specially for her, I noted all the dresses and their features that Aegon had appeared to like and I amalgamated them in that dress.  She won’t even wear it! How is she to outshine these mewling little court girls in that black monstrosity?”

     “You do realise Aegon is in-love with her? He would love her in a sack.” Wylla said amused by the lady’s frustration.

     “Yes, well Daenerys Stormborn does not say ‘sack’ to me. Also, it is about telling all the mewlers to back off, she is spectacular like they never could be.  The lords need to see a queen not a military commander. Aegon needs to see her out of the outfit he killed her in.”

     “You people.” Wylla sighed.

     “You Dragons.” Evelyn huffed frustrated.

 

* * *

 

     She had made it to an outside door, she would be able to determine what castle and kingdom she was in, but she guessed it was probably a Northern one.  It was too quiet to be Winterfell and the landscape beyond her window had not been a vista she had seen while there.  However, many castles lay empty and Jon could have her secluded anywhere in The North, his sister Sansa hated her enough to have aided him to imprison her.  Surely her armies were searching for their queen, the Dothraki may have accepted her loss, and started raiding the southern kingdoms, but surely Greyworm would not have allowed her to be secreted away.  He and her Unsullied would be searching for her. And they would guess that Jon would take her where he felt strongest, The North.

     She had seen Drogon flying around, surely that should be a glaring signal for anyone that Daenerys was here. The Unsullied would find them and then the Seven Kingdoms would burn for Jon’s betrayal of her and the Iron throne would be hers. Not that she was feeling overly interested in it presently, but she needed something now Jon Snow had abandoned and betrayed her. She would marry some loyal lord and make him her consort. _And miss Jon every night_. No, she could and would be strong, she did not need Jon Snow. She was Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, Mother of Dragons, blah, blah, blah.

     She had made several secret forays into the castle when left alone, as she often was.  She discovered stairs down, a bridge across a chasm, there seemed to be no doors locked that she encountered, well except one in her room, like all the other doors it was white with gold inlay, of what appeared to be little fluffy hounds and odd shaped balls.  No matter what she tried it would not budge.  She had watched armoured knights march past her door to one far down the corridor, which she could only guess was Jon’s rooms. 

     She had the urge at times to go and continue her tirade at him, but then she would recall his eyes, or she would gaze at the lock of hair she yanked from him and she would baulk.  Not because she was a weak woman. She had no soldiers, should he attack. Not because she was some lovesick girl. She was waiting for a position of power. Not because the love Jon always had in his eyes for her, made her powerless. She was … confused.

     This evening, during her escape she found herself looking out into a snow-covered garden, with stone sculptures and shrubs with blooms that looked like they were carved of crystal.  All around Daenerys was white or grey, the colours of House Stark but there were no Direwolves here. Her rooms had been decorated in Targaryen colours, but the rest of the castle she had secretly explored have no Targaryen or Stark colours, there were Dragon motifs and Direwolf Motifs, but neither were Targaryen or Stark.

     She came around a hedge of crystal roses to find something black in the garden, sitting on a stone bench, a cloak of midnight black topped with curls of the same colour, his back to her, she ducked back. _Jon_. If only she had a weapon, she could return his favour of a knife to the heart.  Perhaps she could find a stone and crush his skull with it or call Drogon and try again to have him burn Jon to ash.  Why had Drogon not done it the first time? Daenerys found a medium stone probably not big enough to kill him, but it would give her time to escape, find her men.  She heaved the stone to her midriff and took a step towards the bench, tears streamed down her face, she loved this man. Her second step did not occur, as a girlish chortle rose from the garden before her.

     Jon humphed, the way he had when he was brooding but something amusing caught him. It was not long, and it ended with a sharp pained intake of breath.

 

     “Do they still hurt, Father?” The little girl reached up to his downcast face to gently touch the marks that although healing, were still red from where Daenerys had clawed at him.

     “The pain will fade, little one.” Aegon had grown used to the little girl and her use of the word ‘father’ when she spoke to him. She was such a tough little girl, having endured being an orphan with resilience. It amazed him how soft her hands were when they touched his face and how sweet they smelt, especially considering some of the places he had seen her put those hands. He rubbed her hair to reassure her he was fine.

     “I think not.” She had improved her speech much since she had started following him everywhere.  Where he had once found her constantly trailing along after him disturbing, now he had grown used to her pattering little footfalls behind him. “I have learnt of you Father that you retain your scars, all of them.  Was retain the correct word?”

     “It was. I am very proud of how your language has improved.” He smiled at her.

     “My only wish is to make you proud.” She took a step closer, so she was within the circle of his arms as his elbows rested on his knees.

     “You should have many more wishes than that, wishes for yourself.  Ones that would make you happy.”

     “Making you happy, makes me happy.” She leaned forward to lay her small raven head on his chest. “I love you, Father.”

     “I wish you weren’t the only one, princess.” He said into her little dark waves.

     “Don’t you think Mother will love you anymore?”

     “Lyancy, the queen is not your mother.” As much as Aegon wished Daenerys would one day forgive him it had been weeks now and she refused to do anything, even change that damn uniform.

     “Does she not like me?” The little girl’s head swivelled to look up into his face, her voice sounded hurt.

     “More she does not like me.  She does not wish to be my wife.”

     “So, then she can’t be my mother.” Lyancy was a very intelligent little girl, but she was a little girl, so she still believed in true love. She absolutely believed her father and his queen were meant to be her new parents.

     “No.” Daenerys had learnt some of the subtilties of Jon’s voice and she knew that his tone was one of pain.

     “What does that mean Father?”

     “Perhaps only a princess will brighten my life.” For that princess he tried to smile, but as time dragged on Aegon became the figure of a lonely and tragic king, a true heir to Aerion’s realm.

     “It is sad.  Maybe if she wasn’t the flame of your heart.”

     “You will have to be the flame in my heart now.” He had no fear of that, he had grown to love his wildling princess fiercely.

     “Nah, you will just die.” She said in a confident little voice. Jon gave a short laugh and Daenerys remembered how much she had loved the sound of his laugh. “See you can laugh; you might live to see me grown.”

     “I would like that.”

     “Good because I want to scare all the boys with my terrifying father.  I would have liked to have made all the girls jealous of my beautiful mother too.” She sighed. “Do you think she will leave us?”

     “To her, there is no us. She is very angry at me.”

     “Because you saved her from the ugly chair? Or because you didn’t let her kill everyone?” Lyancy thought there must have been good reason, her father would never do anything terrible to anyone.

     “Because I stuck a knife in her heart.”

     “But you took it out again.” In her little eyes that made it all better, because she thought that was fixing it.

     “That is not the point Lyancy.”

     “It is! If you stabbed me to save me then un-stabbed me to bring me back, I’d love you. But then I do love you, so maybe you wouldn’t have got nothin’.”

     “Well I would have you.” His eyes softened and lost some of their pain at the thought if the whole world fell away, he would have Lyancy and she would be enough. Except even she would tell him that was a lie, he needed Daenerys too.

     “Here.” Daenerys watched the little girl shove a green cloth item into Jon’s face. “To make you feel happy.”

     “This is yours.”

     “Yes, but you lost your green Dragon, or Mother’s green Dragon, so you need mine. Hey, maybe mother would like Obly.” Except he hadn’t lost Rhaegal, not yet and every day she seemed stronger.

     “Lya, I told you, Queen Daenerys isn’t your mother.” He was trying desperately for Lyancy not to get attached to the idea of Daenerys being part of their lives.  He guessed Lyancy was simply clutching to his desire for Daenerys to stay, he should be stronger and accept Daenerys was a lost cause. He could not until it was set in stone that she was lost to him. He wondered - or brooded – whether that acceptance of there being no chance for him to have her back would be the last thought he had before he left the world. 

     “She hasn’t met me.  She might love me if she meets me.” Lyancy smiled at him and tilted her little head to look more endearing.

     “She could not help but love you.”

     “Maybe she will love me **so** much she will forgive you.” Lyancy nodded at him to get him to see she was right.

     “I doubt it.”

     “Yeah Lion says you do that.” She frowned at his lack of understanding she was right.

     “What?”

     “Doubt.” She squished the cloth thing in Aegon’s face. “Obly will kiss your scratches better, he is a Dragon and magic like you.”

     “I am not magic.” The little girl walked away from him a few steps then turned to look at him with a cranky expression.

     “Why do you argue with me? I am right!”

     “Why do I surround myself with bossy women?” He asked himself.

     “Because you love us.” The child ran back to him to be caught in his arms.

     “I do.” Jon kissed the top of the girl’s head. Daenerys could hear it in his voice, he did love this little girl and her heart hurt, a daughter she would never have been able to give him.

     Shoes crunched on the snow as a plate mailed knight entered the garden. He wore white armour engraved with the Targaryen Dragon on his chest, his cloak was black though.  He was tall and his hair was dark, with silver at his temples and braided in the Northern style.  He wore no helmet and his face was kind and his eyes were a soft purple colour. He came to his knee before Jon and bowed his head. The knight who spoke of her mother.

     “Aegon.” The rasp to the man’s voice was enough to send a shiver down Daenerys’ spine. “Queen Daenerys has left her chambers.” She worried the hunt would be on for her.

     “Thank you for this information.” Jon said calmly.

     “Should we seek her?” Arthur did not wish to seek Daenerys; she needed a chance to think with fresh air in her lungs.

     “No.  Let her be.”

     “If she should leave the castle?” The lands would be beyond any she had encountered, she could be in danger.

     “Let her go.  Daenerys is not a prisoner here. She is free to stay or leave.” Aegon was assuming his subjects would help her, they had proved to be loyal and generous in his example.

     “Your grace.” Arthur nodded once, to confirm he had accepted the orders.

     “Lyancy, the Lord Commander wishes to talk to me.”

     “Okay.  Obly wants dessert anyway.” The girl skipped away. “Can we have dessert?”

     “Both of you?”

     “Of course, what kind of friend would I be if I ate dessert in front of Obly and didn’t give him any?” She had learnt to be generous from him, so she was shocked, just shocked by his question.

     “Well go ask the kitchen for two desserts.” Aegon understood how she wound him around her little finger and did not fight it.

     “You are the best!” She was off skipping again.

     “You spoil her Aegon.” Arthur knew his king was fully aware of how much he spoilt the child, but it was his job as Lord Commander to advise his king, sometimes just to note and remind him of how he was going.

     “Currently, Lord Commander she is all I have.” Jon’s voice was dull, and the queen was confused. Jon had stabbed her. It was the only thing she did not understand in anything Jon had ever done.  He acted like his life was empty without her, but he was the damn traitor that ruined it all! She measured the weight of the rock in her hands unconsciously, she would not be killing him with it, but then maybe even as angry as she was with him, she still loved him more than he had loved her. She had rusted him!

     “You hold no hope of Queen Daenerys staying.”

     “I learnt a long time ago to abandon hope.  I was foolish to think I might be lucky enough to have something to hope for.  I should have stuck with my original belief.” He barely believed life held any joy in it at all, Lyancy was his only light.

     “I should have gone to Winterfell.” Arthur regretted not watching over his king more closely in his childhood, been there to give him some faith in himself and his worth.

     “No. All hope is false; I should have remembered that when I started this.” Jon replied in a tone that could have broken the heart of the woman listening, it did make her grip on the rock loosen.

     “This?” Arthur wondered how far back his king was talking.

     “All of it.”

     “What if Daenerys should leave the castle, should we bring her back?” There was too much scarring on his king for Arthur to delve into that battlefield right now, and Aegon had enough to mull over he needed no more.  Aegon’s head and heart were heavy, no need for his loyal knight to add more rocks to his back.

     “No.” Jon stood and turned slightly giving the hidden Daenerys a view of him, he had cut his hair short at the back and sides and only left minimal curls on top, his beard remained, though trimmed neatly and short. 

_What the Hell happened to his hair?!!!_ Daenerys screamed in her head. She wanted to run over to him and slap him, not because of anything else he had ever done. She wanted to pummel him for daring to touch the hair she loved so much about him.  _His beautiful curls!_ She wanted to collapse at the loss of them.  She pouted as if someone had stolen her favourite doll. She was going to kill the person who thought they could put a blade to his head.

     Then she saw the red gouges she had inflicted on his face and regretted them as they marred his handsome features. “Lord Commander.”

     “Yes, my liege?”

     “Make sure someone follows her though, to ensure she gets wherever she needs to safely. If she reaches the shores, give her a ship.” He would see her happy after he had broken her.

     “If she goes for the mountains?” Arthur hoped none of these plans would need enacting.

     “I will open her way, Drogon will go with her.”

     “You would send the Dragon?” Arthur was surprised, Rhaegal to his knowledge was still too weak to be sure it would survive without permanent disability.  He doubted Drogon would leave freely, Arthur had learnt by many examples, Dragons do not like to abandon their mates: Rhaegar and Lyanna; Aegon and Daenerys; Drogon and Rhaegal.

     “He is her son; it is only right I send him with her.”

     “You are a special man Aegon to send away a Dragon that serves you.”

     “He served her first and will always be her child.  I, it turns out, am nothing to her. Go.” The king’s voice cracked with emotion at the last command.

     “As you wish my King.”

     Aegon waited for Arthur to leave before he sat again and went back to his original seated position, but as his elbows sank to his knees, so his face sank to his hands.  Lyancy had been hard to shift from his side since Daenerys had been woken and attacked him.  Trying to bring him comfort, trying to love him.  The little girl may soon be the only person left in the world that truly did, or at least that he believed did.  He had sacrificed everything and lost it all.  His anger still burned at the manipulations of those who used him in the south. Whether he sought their downfall for and with Daenerys or alone, he would repay the betrayal they did him.  He still questioned Sam’s loyalty to him, his friendship. 

     If Daenerys chose to leave and strike out for Essos, for her throne in Meereen, then he would not stop her.  Bran had sent a message to the Night’s Watch saying the sellsword she left in charge had contacted him, about Daenerys.  Wondered where his queen and lover was.  Daenerys had not told him, he was not stupid, he knew there would be others, her husband, Drogo.  Aegon had thought it another manipulation, make him feel like nothing again, but Bran was right there was a Daario in Meereen. Daenerys said she would bring him, back to scourge the Seven Kingdoms. Maybe he was a fool. Maybe Sansa was right, Daenerys had needed his support, so she had played him.  Sansa had said ‘just like Ser Jorah’.  Daenerys had said she loved Jorah but not how he wanted, not like she loved him.  Question now was had she loved Aegon at all?  Aegon did not know and he had set himself on a path that it did not matter.  He did not need to be loved to enact his revenge, he had made it through all his life with little love and he would survive the rest without it too.

     Daenerys watched silently as Jon delved into some abyss and then gathered himself to climb out and stand.  Something had changed in the man she had known, there was a change to his stance at the very least, he stood taller and he set his jaw with determination. He hadn’t gotten rid of that brooding pout, but he looked colder as if he may well have been carved of ice.

     “Come little Dragon, we must free your larger brother from his service to us.” To Daenerys’ shock a snow-laddened statue to Jon’s right moved, shaking off its snow covering and ran on four legs to stand before the northman, staring at him with luminescent eyes.  It was only the size of a medium hound, but it was green and warm. “It is time to abandon hope.” Jon strode away in the same direction as the knight.

     She dropped the stone; Jon wasn’t here to thump with it anyway. She still wanted to clobber him but was being dissuaded by her gentle heart.  She made her way back to her chambers, she should have tried to escape his captivity, but somehow knowing he would let her leave made her wish to stay and discover more of what had happened.


	14. Drogon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys has some quality flying time and meets a little Angel.  
> She sees beauty on her rides and terrible sights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have faith in me and my meta-plan of Jonerys, even as it looks like they are heading away from each other, I guarantee there will be no other romantic relationships for either of them, not matter how it appears.

     Daenerys was unsure whether Jon had been informed she had returned to her rooms, or how far she had gotten.  She knew nothing of this castle, she had assumed much, and she may just have been wrong.  She had gazed out her window to see mists and Drogon flying around but had seen so little else.  She had not studied the castles of the North or indeed any but the major ones in each region.  There seemed to be very few servants here, there were maids that came to check on her linens and leave her clothes, which she refused to wear, still.  She had sat obstinately in one room on one chair for most of her time here, cursing everyone she could think of, screaming for her betrayers to be brought to her, but no one came. Not even Jon came, only the same three maids.  

      The cold had started striping her fire, quelling it.  Not all of it though, she still had one fire burning like an inferno within her, but it was the fire she wanted most to extinguish. The fire that burned within her for Jon.  She dreamed of him at night, when she was warm in her furs. Not of his betrayal and stabbing her; more the sad broken look in his eyes as he looked at her and kissed her before he plunged the knife into her heart. _You are my Queen. Now and Forever_. The welling of water in his eyes as he said those words.

     Mostly she dreamed of that waterfall in The North he showed her and the feeling of his arms around her and his lips on hers. She dreamed the way her heart had thudded in her chest that night on the ship that had taken them north, when there was a knock at her door, and it was Jon.  The desire she saw in his eyes, he spoke no words just stepped into her cabin and closed the door.  Many years previous Doreah had told her to look Drogo in the eyes, because _love comes in the eyes_. She had seen that in Jon’s eyes that night and every time he looked at her afterward even as he struggled with the knowledge of his parentage.  She tried to remember if she saw deception or betrayal in his eyes and she could never see it even when she twisted her memories to wring out instances that should illuminate his dishonesty with her.

     Daenerys sat bolt upright in her bed.  She had seen love in his eyes when he murdered her and when she awoke. His eyes had never stopped telling her he loved her even as she attacked him, as she clawed at his face, his eyes still spoke the volumes of his love for her.  She had not seen the love Doreah spoke of in Drogo’s eyes even that first night she had turned around to face him, just curiosity, questioning.  It had taken a few nights to find love in Drogo’s eyes, but Jon’s had developed it early and Tyrion was right The King in The North had been staring at her longingly because he had loved her, and she had done nothing to deserve it.  Jon had not looked at her like that because he hoped for a military alliance, and she had stopped watching him to see him bend the knee.  She had watched him because as much as he was asking her for a lot and asking her to believe a lot, he was not expecting her to do it because he asked.  She had nearly lost him because he was willing to earn her belief.  Though she had declared all her mourning had been for Viserion, half those tears were at the thought of losing Jon.  The fear of losing Jon.  It may just be time she stopped acting so childish.  Daenerys rose from her bed and threw a silk wrap around her shoulders; she was never cold so the weather would not bother her.

  

     The Lands below her were strange, she could not recognise where she was, it seemed obvious she must be in The North. The whole land she flew over was covered in snow and ice.  The horizon looked alien as did the landmarks, she had not seen any of them on her last visit to Jon’s homeland, or even on the wooden map in the painted map room of Dragonstone.  Alien, unknown, but beautiful and serene.   There had been buildings like a small village at the base of the mountain the castle sat upon, but other than that there appeared to be no buildings.  There were no lights from villages or towns.  The ground shone, reflecting the moonlight and the Moon was gigantic here; larger than Daenerys had ever seen it anywhere in the world, like it was so close that if Drogon flew slightly higher and she stretched up, she was sure she could touch it. The detail upon the surface reminded her of the stories her handmaidens would talk about.  Doreah said there was a second moon that had cracked, and a thousand, thousand dragons had poured out; Irri and Jhiqui had said the Moon was the wife of the Sun – _It is known_. She wondered what the Wildlings believed about the moon, she knew they followed the Old Gods, but she had never really asked about what that faith meant or believed. 

     As she flew to escape Jon and his betrayal, she came to realise she had mostly made their time about her thoughts.  Jon may not be as silent as Drogo, but he had been far more guarded of his genuine self.  Drogo had been bold and confident, but Jon was quiet and humble.  How did the man who declared she was his queen and he did not want the throne, become King?  Thinking of her handmaidens she thought of the great help that Doreah had been to help her with Drogo; the thoughts that her woken her: _love comes in the eyes_. She had needed no ‘help’ with Jon, not because she had more knowledge by the time she met him, but because he was easy to love and be loved by.

     At this point Drogon wheeled in the air and headed in the opposite direction, returning to the castle she had been fleeing.  Daenerys fell forward onto Drogon and cried into his thick scaled neck.  He was right, she could no more flee tonight than she could the night she saw Jon and the little girl in the garden.

 

     Drogon’s heat invigorated her, she felt alive, to feel his rough scales below her hand. To be connected to him again.

     “He is very lovely.” A small voice spoke from behind her, making Daenerys spin around, there standing in a long thick nightdress was a small raven-haired child with soft blue eyes.  She was probably around three to five years old and her skin was pale and her cheeks rosy from the chill.  Clasped tightly in her left arm was a green toy Dragon.

     “What are you doing out here?” Daenerys was not sure how to react to this child who seemed to have no fear of her hulking son.

     “Father is pacing, and Ghost is hunting.”

     “So?” Though this child calling Jon father was starting to get her curious, Jon looked harrowed and older was he six years older?  Who was this child’s mother? Where was the mother?

     “So, I could sit and watch Father pace or come out and hope to see Drogon fly. Father won’t let me touch him because it is too dangerous. I am allowed to watch him though.” The little one came closer to Daenerys but not too close to her son.

     “Your father is…” She had so many conflicting endings to that sentence.

     “Sorrowful.” The girl nodded. “The servants say his is more the broken king than…” The girl stopped speaking, “Oh, we are not to talk about that.”

     “About what?”

     “You are very pretty.” The girl came slightly closer. “No wonder you are Father’s flame.”

     “I am nothing to him and he is nothing to me!”

     “Oh,” The little girl shrank back. “I suppose you won’t be staying, and I will not be having a mother.  I and Father will have to just be orphans alone.”  She turned and dragged her little cloth dragon behind her. “Come on Obly, we should go find Father, he can kiss our hurt better.”

     “Wait.” Daenerys did not wish to think she had hurt the child.

     “Why? You don’t love Father. You don’t love me. You don’t even know me, and you won’t love me.” She sniffled as she wiped her tears with her dragon.

     “Surely your mother loves you.” Jon had been right she was hard to refuse, this child with hair like his.

     “Before she died.  But now I only have Father.”

     “What is your name?” Daenerys was stung to think Jon had loved after her, had a child, the one thing she would never be able to give him.

     “Lyancy.”

     “Lyancy. You must understand.”

     “No, I mustn’t!” Lyancy interrupted. “I am too little! All I want is to be loved and have a family. To have a father and a mother and be loved and safe. Do you know what that is like?”

     It was like a slap in the face. Daenerys knew exactly what that was like.  It had been the first thing she had ever wanted, since she was old enough to want anything. A thought tugged at her heart and it tugged at the side of her lips too. She gave a small smile. “It is not funny!  Father wouldn’t laugh at me! He would understand!”

     “I wasn’t laughing at you.  I may in fact be laughing at me.”

     “Well I was talking, so you should have been listening. Father says it is good manners to listen when people talk.”

     “And you father knows everything.”

     “No, he says he knows nothing.  But he does know a lot of things.” There was a worship in the child’s eye.

     Daenerys thought on the girl’s wish, to have a family and be loved. Tyrion had said in Meereen that Daenerys was about to get everything she ever wanted since she was old enough to want anything.  In some ways he had been correct, but he was wrong about what.  Everyone seemed to think it had always been her dream to sit the Iron Throne. It hadn’t, it had been Viserys’. Even the day Drogo had decided he would accept her as payment for his Khalasar, she had told Viserys, _I don’t want to be his Queen_.  Viserys did not care what she wanted, she had wanted to go home, to Westeros. What had she wanted to do that for? She dredged her mind for an answer.  What had Princess Daenerys wanted, hoped for at, _Home_.

     She had hoped for… what had she hoped for? A family.  To go home to Dragonstone, to meet a Lord that would not care she was the Mad King’s daughter, and love, then a family.  When she had gotten to Dragonstone she had found a Lord who did not care she was the Mad King’s daughter, who had judged her by who she was, who had loved her, but she could not give him the family he deserved and she wanted.  Viserys’ choice to get an army had led her to be deprived of that part of her dream.  So, she took over Viserys’ dream to rule the Seven Kingdoms and everyone imagined it was her dream. Even her.

     “Queen Daenyaryays.”

     “Daenerys.”

     “Did I not say that?”

     “No, you said…” Daenerys could not repeat what the little girl had said, because she could not even remember it clearly.  The little girl gazed at her expectantly, big blue eyes curious to hear what Daenerys thought she had said wrong.

     “I said it right didn’t I?”

     “No, you mispronounced my name.”

     “What did I say then?”  Daenerys could not even attempt to say the name Lyancy had used for her. “So, I **was** right.”

     “No, I just cannot pronounce whatever you called me.”

     “Which means I said it right.”

     “No.”

     “I will just ask Father.” She turned and started striding in tiny steps into the castle.

     “I would prefer you not discuss me with your father.”

     “Well, we are not going to stop because you don’t like it.  Father says you don’t get everything you want, because the world isn’t fair, and you need to put on your big girl breechers and learn that.” Lyancy gave a lecture as she strode on with small determined steps not even checking to see if Daenerys was following.  Daenerys followed the girl through the castle and to a room deep in its centre.  Daenerys was about to pass through the door into the room when she heard the child speak.

     “Father!”

     “Yes Lyancy.” Came the course accent of Jon’s voice.

     “What is the Queen’s name?” Lyancy demanded of the man she worshipped, knowing he would tell her the truth.

     “The Queen’s name? Why do you wish to know?”

     “What is her name?” The little girl did not have time to explain why she wanted to know, she just wanted to know.

     “Daenerys.”

     “Hmm.” Lyancy was disappointed that the Queen had seemed to be right, she had said her name wrong.

     “What is the matter?”

     “I do not think I can say that.” It was not the word, she knew she could learn the word like every other one she had learnt, but she thought the name her father said was beyond her, not the word but the inflection.

     “Daenerys? Why not?” Aegon had no doubt Lyancy could master any word she liked; she was an intelligent little girl.

     “I cannot say it like you do.” She pouted at him, and his heart melted at his precious girl’s expression.

     “How do I say the queen’s name.”

     “Beautiful.” She breathed out in awe. Daenerys peered through the door to see Jon smile at the precious child.   “Same my name.”

     “Lyancy.” He bent down and kneeled before her and gently held her arms.

     “Oh, how beautiful.” The child’s eyes sparkled, and she smiled brightly. “Say the queen’s again.”

     “Daenerys.”

     “Oh Father, that is so beautiful.” Daenerys had to agree, even as angry as she still was with the man, his voice made magic of her name, like no other person’s ever had. “Deryst”

     “Daenerys.”

     “You always call her dearest.” Daenerys had to smile at the child’s interpretation of him saying her name.

     “As you say Lyancy.” He smiled at her with love. “Daenerys, my dearest.” Daenerys felt her heart quicken.

     “Perhaps Princess you should not get too excited over the Queen.” A woman’s voice came from within the room but not within sight.

     “Perhaps I should.  She could be my mother one day.” Lyancy spoke angrily at the hidden woman.

     “My precious princess, you should not get your hopes up.” Jon replied with a sad tone to his voice.

     “I mean she doesn’t love me yet, but I will be better, and she will.” Lyancy’s desperate tone pulled at every adult heartstring in hearing distance.

     “Lyancy, you need change nothing. You are perfect.”

     “But Father, I am not like her.”

     “Must you be?” Aegon worried for Lyancy’s desire to have Daenerys love her.

     “How can I be not like her and perfect, when you say she is perfect?”

     “Two different types of perfect.”

     “I do not understand.” Lyancy frowned. “I must go apolo…apolog… say sorry to … A lady.” Lyancy understood she was not supposed to talk to the queen. Her father would worry, Wylla would tell her off.

     “Lyancy?” Aegon caught her before she exited the room.

     “Yes, Father.” Lyancy smiled at her hero.

     “What lady?” Her father looked like he was suspicious of who she was talking about.

     “A pretty lady I met.”

     “Did you cross the bridge without an escort?”

     “No.” Lyancy was a good girl, she did as she was told.

     “There is only one lady allowed near you, why would you need to apologise to Evelyn?”

 _Who is Evelyn?_ Daenerys asked herself, then wanted to barge into the room and demand Jon explain himself. Explain this name.

     “Umm, I … She is magic.” If her father was a Dragon and magic, then Lyancy figured the beautiful queen who was a Dragon must be magic too.

     “Magic.” Aegon was hoping Lyancy had not encountered Daenerys. He didn’t want her to become too attached to the queen.  He had no fear that Daenerys was a danger to Lyancy physically, or in anyway. “So, she is not real?” He worried for his princess’ heart.

     “She is so beautiful she probably isn’t.” Lyancy answered with a smile.

     “Alright. Go make your apology but be careful Princess.”

     “I am safe! I have Obly.” Lyancy ran out of the room to see Daenerys just down the hall.  She went up to the beautiful woman and pointed to a side hall.

     Daenerys followed the little one, mainly so Jon did not exit to find her milling in the hall. Also, the child was enchanting, and she seemed hard to ignore.

     “I must apolo… apolog… I am sorry. I did say your name wrong. Father agreed your name is Dearest.” She hung her little head in shame.

     “Daenerys.” The queen corrected the girl.

     “Is that not what I said?” Her little head came up in question.

     “You said dearest, my name is Daenerys.”

     “But Father said it was Dearest.”

     “No. He said it was Daenerys.”

     “He said dearest.” She stomped her foot angrily.  Then she looked repentant. “He said you were dearest Daenerys.” She had gotten it wrong again. “No wonder you don’t want to be my mother.” She whispered low to herself and had an adorable pout on her face.  Daenerys looked at the child and wondered again at her birth. 

     “Thank you for talking to me.” Lyancy trundled off defeated. She had gone to see the Dragon but had seen the beautiful woman who could only be the flame of her Father’s heart and wanted so badly to make Daenerys love her. She had failed, and she looked silly and now the queen would never want to be her mother. If the queen didn’t stay and her father died of a broken heart it was all her fault. Even hugging Obly did not make her feel better.

     Daenerys wandered after the child as she went to her own floor – the one below her and Aegon’s – and to her own door.  The little girl did not go in, just stood before it sniffling.  The door opened and a lovely maid came out, dressed in a fine dress of deep blue, her hair was a dark brown, very close to black and her face was kind.

     “Why is my princess crying at her own door?”

     “I want a mother.” Lyancy sniffled.

     “You will have one.”

     “If the queen doesn’t stay will Father have to marry one of the ladies of court?” Lyancy did not want that to be how it was to be. Daenerys did not want Jon to marry a lady of court either if she was honest.  She wanted him dead for his betrayal, but again truthfully, she wanted him not to have betrayed her and his chest beneath her head as she slept. 

     “I do not know what the Lords will demand of their king.”

     “Will Father marry one if they say he has to?”

     “No. I do not believe he would.  He would just make you queen after him.” The woman said in a soothing tone, to give the child solace.

     Daenerys did not think the woman knew what she was talking about.  She had been forced to marry twice to gain her sovereignty, Aegon would not be allowed to not marry and produce heirs. Daenerys’ heart lurched. Heirs. She would never have heirs and she could never give them to anyone. Having heard Jon with the little girl she was even more convinced he deserved them.  She almost ran back to Drogon, to leave this place and Jon. But a little voice said in her head, _He said you were dearest Daenerys._ She still wanted him to pay for his betrayal of her, she also wanted him to say those words to her every day, say she was his dearest Daenerys.  What the hell was wrong with her head? Or was it her heart?

     “I do not like the ladies of court. They pinch me and pull my hair.”

     “Come inside Princess, we will play until bath time.”

     “Can I ride Stormborn?” The little girl’s voice brightened.

 _Stormborn?_ Daenerys wonder to the little girl’s reference.

     “Your father is king; you can do anything you wish.”

  

* * *

 

     It was the next evening and Daenerys had spent the day ignoring the maids. She had stopped screaming for her guards and soldiers some days ago. She decided to visibly survey the castle, she would not sneak around, she was a queen, let these people remember that.  She still hoped not to see Jon, because she still wanted to burn his flesh off, but she also could not face her still present love of the man.  She had been thinking now her blood wasn’t so high, Lyancy – the cherub – had spoken as if Jon knew she would not die from the knife, was that why Drogon hadn’t burnt Jon to a crisp?  She had much to think on and thankfully Jon had given her the space to do it.  She had been angry he wouldn’t face her, but that knight who spoke of her mother was correct she had been a bit of a beast.  She had an absolute right to be! Even so she was embarrassed by her actions.  She stood by clawing him when she woke, even the slap to the face, but the hair pulling; that was too much.  She did not regret it because he had cut his hair and now it was the only curl of his long hair left to her, but it might not have been what a queen should do.

     The servants did not harass her or speak in hushed tones as she passed.  She even nodded at a few in a friendly fashion and they bowed or curtsied to her. She discovered in her survey there were three levels to this part of the castle, she shared a floor with Jon and the little girl lived in the next level.  There was a third level, but many doors were locked.  The third was the level with the snow garden and a terrace which disappeared into air, this was where she met Drogon.  He could land here, even as huge as he was. She touched her hand to his snout and felt the connection she had always felt with her son. 

     “Why did you not burn him?” Daenerys asked, but as he looked at her, she understood, Drogon was not a dumb reptile, he knew as she screamed for him to incinerate this traitor she saw, that she would regret that later. She still wished to ask him to do it, but she feared he would because she was no longer frenzied, and he would take it as a true command from his mother.  So now she wanted to burn Jon in a pyre. She did however wish him to beg for his life, to have power over the man who had gotten close enough to kill her. Close enough to kill her yet somehow had failed to do so. Why did Jon Snow have to always be such a damned mystery?

     She climbed on Drogon’s back and decided the air would clear her head.  Usually Drogon simply took flight, but this time he looked out into the abyss of darkness and she felt his apprehension, he did not wish to set to flight from here, not this evening. So, she let him crawl along the cliff to find himself a place he felt ready to take the air from.

     It was a decision she regretted as she came into view of another terrace, lit with lanterns and with the music of a harp drifting up from it.  There on that terrace was Jon Snow and the lady from Lyancy’s room, in each other’s arms. Waltzing! Drogon must have found his set off point because suddenly she was moving away from what looked to be a romantic scene. All her wishes to burn Jon Snow returned and now she wanted this woman to burn beside him. Daenerys made Drogon turn, she would do it now! Her son wheeled in the air and took her back to the terrace, but there were no longer lights and the music was gone. 

     Daenerys took Drogon back to the terrace that was near her rooms and she marched livid to her rooms, determined to flay Jon and his lover.  She slammed the door behind her and took deep breaths to calm herself. Then she went to the bed and collapsed into it in tears, would Jon ever stop betraying her?  Why was she so emotional?!

 

     “Do you think Daenerys waltzes?” Evelyn asked her king.

     “She is a queen, grew up a princess, of course she can waltz.” Aegon replied as he stepped around his partner.

     “I hear she grew up on the run from the Usurper’s assassins, maybe she doesn’t.” Evelyn mused.  Aegon however stopped their dance. Then he very deliberately stepped away. “What?”

     “I am not learning to waltz, only to learn Daenerys cannot waltz either. Why bother? Our lessons will stop until I know. When I find she can, we will continue; if I find she cannot, we will never need do this again.”

     “I thought you had grown accustomed to it and to hell with Daenerys.” Evelyn asked with a smile.

     “Yeah, I was obviously lying. It is nice and all but seriously Evelyn I do not wish to be this close to any other woman.”

     “Even me?” Her voice sounded hurt.

     “Do not act offended you know I care for you deeply.” This is why Aegon loved Daeenrys, she did not engage in this bullshit, all the women of court seemed to. He knew Evelyn did not either, but she could stop pretending she did for him.

     “It is like having a brother.” Evelyn let the false offense go and smile lovingly at the man she had grown to love.  It maybe platonic but it was a powerful thing.

     “It is actually what I thought having a sister my own age would be like.” Aegon admitted, more what he had hoped for.

     “Well, as your sister.” Evelyn was going to run with the compliment.

     “Yes.” Was Evelyn about to meddle in his tenuous interactions with Daenerys? Geron had been speaking almost non-stop about how Aegon needed to go ‘claim his queen’. Geron seemed to think Aegon only needed to speak a few words of love at the queen and she would melt, that was not Daenerys Stormborn.

     “I think you need to go cuddle your little princess; she seems very upset that her mother will never love her.” Evelyn hijacked his train of thought.

     “I told her, Wylla told her.  She should not…” He wished to reassure Lyancy. He wanted Daenerys to forgive him and he wanted Lyancy to have a mother. He wished to fix it all for the two girls that meant the world to him, but one was scared and the other righteously angry, and also probably scared.  He must do something to allay her fears, both their fears.

     “How could she not want Daenerys to love her? Aegon she wants her father to be happy and while Daenerys and you are not even friendly, she worries.”

     “I do worry it has been weeks, and Daenerys still has not ask to talk to me.”

     “She must be extremely angry.” He nodded. “Maybe you could ask to talk to her.”

     “I do not wish to crowd her.”

     “Oh, don’t lie. You have been staring down that corridor since she ripped your hair out.” Evelyn gazed at him reproachfully, apparently Aegon was getting better at lying, she wasn’t sure that was a good thing.

     “Her first husband hurt her on their wedding night, and he gave her no peace, every night returning to hurt her again.  I do not wish to do that.” Aegon had found although he had known the story of Daenerys and Drogo, he became enraged more every time he thought about it. He had the urge to kill the man that raped the woman he loved every night, for far too long.  Luckily Aegon had no way of ever meeting the man or enacting his strange wish for revenge.

     “Are we talking about how he hurt her?”

     “Never! I just do not wish to open the hurt over and over. I want her to be somewhat healed before she must face the pain that is me.” Aegon felt at times he was no better than the men who came before him, he had wanted to care for her for the rest of his life, to have her never feel as Drogo and the long-winded named one, had made her feel, to never have her hurt like they hurt her.  He had done far worse and it made him wrathful at himself for his foolish trust of others and the others who had manipulated him.  They would pay for the wrong they convinced him to do.

    “You could be the salve to her pain if you spoke to her.” Evelyn suggested, because although she still had not met the queen, she had discerned that both monarchs needed to feel the respite of each other.  Evelyn had spent an hour explaining to Lyancy that the queen just needed time, and her Father would wait forever for his queen because that is what love was all about.  Lyancy had slowly accepted it and then tried to bring up the subject of Sir Geron, looking like he needed love.  Apparently the princess needed Evelyn to help her find Geron a lovely lady.

    “Or the fool who fell for her tricks.” Aegon was a maelstrom within himself, he was still reminded of the message Daenerys had sent to her sellsword.

    “I believe Geron tells you to ask about that message so you can get over it.” Evelyn had heard about this message that Aegon’s cousin had dutifully copied and given to Aegon while he sat in his cell, awaiting his punishment.  The replies he had sent to Aegon on his trip to The Wall.  Evelyn was disappointed to hear how uncompassionate the Broken King was, how foolish he had ensured to make his cousin feel.  Bran Stark’s reward would not be what he thought, he thought to break Aegon probably, he had just lit a flame, and opened his eyes to the many betrayals he had endured, by so many.

     “Well, if you agree with Geron so much, perhaps you should marry him.” Aegon quipped.

     “He is a Kingsguard.” Evelyn said calmly.  Though she did wonder why Lyancy seemed to have to have a long conversation every day about the knight to her.

     “I haven’t asked my Kingsguards to swear they will never marry.  I hear some of the ladies of court are eying him off. You had best get in fast Lady Evelyn.” Aegon advised his ‘sister’.

     “You sound like Lyancy.”

     “I have a very smart girl.” Aegon walked away from the lady and into the castle.

     “Where are you going?”

     “To take your advice. I shall compose a letter requesting Queen Daenerys and I have a meeting.” Evelyn smiled; she was glad for Aegon.  He needed to get with trouble with his queen sorted out, she had surveyed the lords she could; they were patient, but they would not wait forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure I like how this turned out overall. Don't hate it, just iffy about it. Maybe I am just too caught up trying to fix the jonerys relationship and making it too angsty. I feel she deserves more anger.  
> There was more but I cut off the end to put in next chapter, thought it needed to end somewhere related.


	15. Insights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys meets more of Aegon's Cheerleaders and is informed of somethings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry some respite is coming for the queen as she will soon be speaking to Aegon.  
> I wasn't going to have Evelyn and Daenerys meet yet, but I thought Daenerys didn't need the ambiguity of what is happening, she needed the relief to know Aegon was not romancing this woman. Not as happy with their interaction as I could have been, but was a quick insert.  
> Decided to change some more canon from the unseen past, before S1E1.

     Aegon did not have to wait for the letter, early the next morning as he went to see Lyancy and encountered the queen, when she saw him her eyes narrowed in anger and she walked up to him briskly. As always, she looked beautiful even still dressed in her uniform.  He hated that garment. She had burnt a city in that garment, and he had plunged a knife into her… he hated that garment.

     “You, traitorous swine!” She reefed her hand back to slap him hard for his lover. Daenerys found her hand caught as Jon grabbed her wrist mid-flight. His grip was firm and strong. She glared up into his eyes and for the first time ever she saw anger in his eyes. A burning inferno of wrath.

     “I am a **king**. I am **not** a dog to be beaten!” He growled low and ominously.  “I have tried to be understanding of your anger and fury, but I am **done** being beaten by all you people.” His anger wasn’t entirely aimed at Daenerys, but she was the one standing before him and as much as he deserved her anger, he had not deserved her degradation.  It was finally at this point that Aegon realised he had been willing to let her do as people had always done, disregard and insult him, bring him low, keep him under heel.  Aegon may not believe in his rights as much as his loyal vassals, but exactly at this point for no discernible reason, Aegon was insulted not for himself but for his dead unknown parents.

     “How dare you…” She had never seen this fury in his eye and to be honest with herself, she appreciated it deep within her.

     “You will start acting like a queen, not a savage.” She was lost for words. “I take by your actions you are still not ready to talk.  When you are, I will make myself available to you, but if you continue to act like this, I will not hesitate to have your accommodation changed to a cell.” He dropped her hand and stalked away.

     She stared at his back. She had forgotten to accuse him of infidelity due to his reaction to her.  Jon Snow, was a gentle man, what had happened? He went into the door she knew to be the little girl’s and within moments the dark-haired woman came out. She rushed to the queen.  Daenerys was about to unleash on her instead, when she saw the concern on the other woman’s features.

     “My queen, our king said you may need assistance.” Her voice was even beautiful.

     “Your queen?” Daenerys couldn’t believe this whore had called her that. _Wait, is this Jon’s wife, the one who gave him the little girl?_ She had the dark hair, the blue eyes, the beauty and she had been in Jon’s arms last night. _If he thinks I am going to be some second queen, he is very mistaken!_

     “Yes, my queen.” The woman said with a snap. “As Aegon is now my king. We may not know if you are remaining but until you leave, you are our queen.”

     Daenerys still wanted to tear this woman’s face off for touching Jon. _I will not share him!_ She would not allow any other woman even a moment in his embrace, Jon Snow was hers! As she had these thoughts, she realised her hatred of him was starting to subside, still she didn’t trust him with a knife near her.

     “Or until another takes your place.” The woman continued with a sadness to her voice.

     “Who are you?” Daenerys hissed at the woman.

     “Lady Evelyn Warden. I care for Princess Lyancy while the king reigns over the realm.”

     “Is that the limit to your service to the king?” Daenerys could not speak civilly to this woman.

     “I am also his friend.”

     “Friend?” By her tone the Queen did not believe that.

     “Okay, we are closer than that. Like siblings or close cousins.  I care deeply that he is happy.”

     “How do you make him happy?” Daenerys spat at the woman knowing the answer.

     “Do you waltz your grace?”

     “What?” Was she alluding to something?

     “Dance. Do you waltz? You see the king was not taught to waltz because he was a bastard and waltzes are for those with true blood.  I wonder as a princess if your brother Prince Viserys taught you to waltz.”

     “No, I cannot waltz.” Was this woman going to think herself superior to the queen because she could dance?

     “Maybe if you stay, you should learn.” Evelyn said with a sly smile. “You and Aegon can learn together.”

     “I saw you last night with Jon.” Daenerys was not going to play the woman’s game.

     “Were we arguing?”

     “You were in his arms.”

     “Oh, so before I told him you might not dance, and he tried to shove me off the cliff.  I mean, I could have died with how quick he stepped back and made absolutely sure he wasn’t touching me anymore.  It is okay, it is weird to be so touchy with a cousin or sister.” The woman must have realised House Targaryen had no such belief. “I mean for us. Not you. Even the thought… eww.”

     “Eww?”

     “Sorry, I did not mean.” She stopped talking for a moment. “Aegon and I, well it would be distasteful.  I would rather kiss one of his Kingsguards.”  This meant very little to Daenerys, and Evelyn could see that. “Anyway, moving on. Aegon was concerned he had spoken too harshly with you or bruised your wrist. I am here to ensure like any good sister that his beloved queen is unharmed.”

     “I am not his beloved queen.” Daenerys was no longer willing to accept his words of… he hadn’t apologised at all.

     “Well, you look a lot like her from his descriptions of her.” Evelyn assessed the queen. “Though he did describe the clothes, I hate to see he was correct, my queen surely we can find you a nicer dress.”

     “I do not dress to look beautiful for people.”

     “Yes, but don’t you wish to see a smile of appreciation from Aegon?” She would never admit the woman was right about that. “I must warn you there are a great many ladies that would love to turn your king’s eye from you, we must combat them.”

     “I do not want his eye.”

     “You have never been part of court life, have you?” Evelyn said with a smile.

     “No.” Daenerys did not understand what that had to do with anything.

     “I can tell.  Women, ladies are vicious, they will rip you to shreds. They want to be queen and the only thing stopping them is you, and Aegon’s old love for you -their words not his.  Even if you aren’t sure you can forgive, you need to stake out your claim. Benefit to you is Aegon is also not used to court life and is confounded by the actions of the ladies of court.”

     “If Jon Snow thinks I am going to pander to his desires and flounce around, he is wrong.” More she knew that Jon Snow would never expect that of her, she knew he was not shallow.

     “Oh, Aegon wouldn’t care less what you did in regard to claiming him, he doesn’t even see women presently, his focus is his princess.  No, you need to scare the others off. Let them know you are the one they must better and that they will never better you. Show them the queen within you and remind them they are only ladies and have none of your majesty.  I believe in you, if you can raise three Dragons, how much harder would a court full of women be?”

     “I do not want Jon Snow.” The competitor in her however did want to throw dust in her rivals’ eyes.

     “Well, if you wish to keep the possibility of having him as your king and being his queen, I am here to help.  I know you have no reason to trust me, and Aegon has spoken of the betrayals done to both of you by those of the Seven Kingdoms but I am dedicated to you being Aegon’s queen.”

     “Why?”

     “I have only heard tales of men who loved women as much as Aegon loves you, I wish to see it first-hand.”

     “He does not love me.”

     “It is amusing that he declares the same thing about you.” Evelyn took Daenerys by the arm, as Missandei had been known to do. “Let us find you something that does not smell like you have worn it for a year.”

     “Let me guess, you know what Jon Snow likes.”

     “Yes. You, but we can still play dress-ups even if he would love you in a sack.” Evelyn giggled excited.  She was feeling nervous interacting with Daenerys so closely, but if she wanted to aid her king, she must be brave and Daenerys needed to know she had an ally other than the little princess, because children’s affections could be fickle and change with the wind. “If you decide you want your northern king, then we will have him all hooked and you can just walk to a Weirwood and be wed. I will even officiate the ceremony.”

     Daenerys wasn’t even sure she wanted him. “I will not need help finding myself clothes. I am happy with my current clothes.” She wasn’t but she had no reason to change them and she did not trust this woman. This Evelyn would need to earn her trust.

 

* * *

 

     Daenerys may not have been prepared to change her clothes yet, but she was prepared to change her circumstance, still unwilling to leave Jon, and it was rare for her to see the man, he was constantly in motion and seemed to have a thousands tasks as the maids always answered her casual enquiries with, ‘The king is busy serving the people’. If her observations were correct – she had stopped skulking about the castle – his free time was spent with the little princess or his knights.  The younger knight, who reminded her of Sir Jaime Lannister, was quick to smile at her. The older knight, the one who spoke of her mother, was more reserved.  Daenerys had found a library and sitting room and spent her time reading the books and absorbing the atmosphere of the castle, she had even started enjoying her time here.  Secretly she enjoyed the unexpected glimpses of Jon Snow as their paths crossed.  He seemed about to step forward to talk to her many times only to be called to duty by a tall dark woman.  Daenerys had avoided contact with Evelyn, because she did not wish the lady’s influence in her interactions with Jon. Still she had seen in passing – she was no longer snooping – that Evelyn was correct, there were a great number of women, trying to catch the king’s eye, but he rarely had time to do more than nod at them. Daenerys worried for the day he found himself with the time to converse, and if one of these _floosies_ caught him before Daenerys could speak with him and ask him some very important questions.  She also regretted some of her actions and worried they had turned Jon’s heart cold to her.

     “You look destressed child.” A voice came to her, she turned to see an elderly man, with silver hair and purple eyes. _Who?_ “Do you need aid?”

     “Umm.” What should she say?

     “Is it my lad? He can be quite distressing. Thinks too much.” The old man shook his head as he looked at one of the books to only put it down.

     “Your lad?”

     “Aegon.  My little Direwolf lad.” The man walked slowly to a chair and seated himself. “I suppose I should not say little; he is no longer little.  I never even knew him when he was little.”

     “Ummm.” She was very confused.

     “You are Rhaella’s daughter, aren’t you?” He was not deterred by her confusion.

     “I am.”

     “I could tell, you are as beautiful as she was.” He smiled kindly at her.

     “You knew my mother?”

     “I tried courting her once, but she was secretly in love with my best friend and then your grandfather married her to her own brother.” Daenerys had heard a few stories about his mother’s life, mostly what a terrible husband her father was.  But she had heard her mother had loved a hedge knight from the Reach.

     “You knew Sir Bonifer…” What was his name?

     “Sir Bonifer Tarry.” He provided the name to her.

     “Yes. You knew him?”

     “I was him. I was hiding myself in the south, trying to find a queen and avoid the one my father chose for me – she was not very bright. Your mother pretended to love me, but she did not, she was as I said in-love with my best friend.  I found my queen anyway, she was almost as pretty, but she loved me and only me.”

     “You’re Sir Bonifer Tarry?” Daenerys was a bit shocked to meet someone from her family’s past, her mother’s past. She was more shocked by his confession and his appearance.

     “I was. Just as I was King Aerion Targaryen, before Aegon got here and I abdicated for him.  I was the first of my branch of our House to cross the Frostfangs since Aegon the Conqueror took the Seven Kingdoms.  That is when our families fell out of favour with each other.  My ancestor did not agree with the conquest as he had agreed to marry a Princess of Winter and take this duty.”

     “Sorry, what?”

     “Unimportant history.” He murmured in response.

     “I am sorry, but you look Valryian, how is it no one said you looked Targaryen?”

     “I was hiding, I coloured my hair.”

     “Right.” Daenerys found that astonishing, she wasn’t sure she believed it.

     “So, was it my Aegon who was distressing you?”

     “Your Aegon?” Daenerys had not expected such a meeting when she had come to the library.

     “I was stolen of my wife and queen by your grandfather Jaeherys. I believe he took my unborn son from me too, because my beloved went south and your grandfather said she burned at Summerhall, she was carrying my son the Crown Prince at the time.  Your Grandfather was the one I felt stole her, so I stole Aegon as my heir when he showed up.  He needed family that wanted him, and I needed an heir for my throne.”

     “You made Jon your heir because he showed up?” _Who did that?_  

     “I believe we are calling him Aegon. No, not because he showed up, because I sent for him, your brother was about my son’s age.” Her expression told him she did not see how that made sense as to his reasoning.  “I knew about his true paternity.  I did see the little lad once when he was tiny, and I felt for him and the way he was treated and made to feel about himself.  I have been trying to steal him from the Starks ever since.”

     “It took you this long.” She would have thought it would not be difficult to steal Jon.

     “He wanted so desperately to belong to the Starks, and then he swore to The Watch and not even a woman loving him, could make him leave it.  Then he was free but bound to help his House to regain Winterfell, and he was already set on the purpose of destroying the Night King.  I had to wait until he was finished with the Seven Kingdoms.”

     “What if he hadn’t … ?” Daenerys didn’t even know how or why Jon had come here, or where it was, but she guessed by the reference to The Frostfangs, she was far further north than she had thought.

     “Oh, it was pretty obvious he would never have stayed in the south.  You were the only reason he ever travelled south of Winterfell.” The old man said with confidence.

     “I am sure that is not true.”

     “I have had spies following him his entire life, he never travelled south, would never have travelled below The Neck if you hadn’t summoned him, would never have travelled to King’s Landing.”

     “Maybe if he knew about who he really was.” She was insulted when he laughed at her statement.

     “No, he would never have gone south, he would have never pursued the Iron Throne.”

     “Cersei would not have left him alone if she knew.”

     “She would have lost her armies.  No invader has ever taken The North and Aegon would have let her chase him, he would not go south, he would make them come north.  They would die in the cold north as everyone else who has tried has done.”

     “You sound like you believe you have insight into Aegon’s mind.”

    “I have had long talks with him. I do have insight into his mind. I would have sent my own army to re-enforce his if anyone came for him. I am after all the only family on his father’s side that has ever been part of his life.”

     “I am Rhaegar’s sister.” She reminded the old man.

     “Yet, as soon as you knew he was a Targaryen, you rejected him and his claim.  Treated him as an enemy.”

     “I loved him!” She flared up.

     “Until he was not a Direwolf Lord but a Dragon King, then you denied him your trust.  Demanded he kept himself a secret and became a nobody when he finally found out who he was.  You are as cruel as your father, but I hear at least you have your mother’s gentle heart to soften your father’s cruel and distrustful mind.  I hope you are more her than him.  I hope being conceived in violence has not damaged your spirit.”

     “I loved him, he just had to…”

     “Deny who he was, so you could be content. I understand you had been beaten down by men and you did not know how to simply let someone love you.  Aegon is no better, he still believes he will never have love.  It is why he is so angry at himself, for believing that you may have.  For not remembering the lesson his life has always clearly told him.  He is not going to be loved or accepted.  I and Lyancy are trying to break those internal thoughts, she does better than me, but she still fails. He should never have allowed himself to be a toy in your game.”  The old man raised himself painfully from the chair and started to walk slowly towards the door. He did not shuffle like an old man, he still walked tall and proud, just a lot slower than he once had.

 

     “Old Aerion was kind to Aegon when no one else was.” A rasp cut into Daenerys’ thoughts as a white knight entered the room, the old man had just left. “We need to talk Princess.”

     “I am the Queen of…”

     “I shall stop you there.  Not because you have no claim to the throne you desire, but because your claim is not as solid as Aegon’s.” Arthur said calmly.

     “Solid?” Her eyebrow raised at his words.

     “Shall I explain to you? Explain what you never asked about.”

     “Excuse me?”

     “You know what I am talking about. Aegon loves you because you are intelligent, be intelligent.” Arthur was concerned Aegon had been dazzled by her pretty face, would believe it if he had not heard and seen her intelligence in Essos and Westeros.

     “How dare you.”

     “I am the Lord Commander of King Aegon’s Kingsguard, that is how I dare to speak plainly to you.  I served both your brother Rhaegar and your father King Aerys before him.”

     “How convenient he should have a Kingsguard now.” Daenerys spat, though did wonder about how it had come to pass, how any of this came to pass.

     Arthur took a deep breath. “Prove you are worth my voice straining for this.” She looked at him and saw a man that held the same expression she had seen Barristan wear when she was being thoughtless. “Good. I might tell you it is not convenience that gives him a Kingsguard now. I have always been his Kingsguard, it was just not always safe to be with him.  My duty is to keep him alive, it meant there were times I must abandon him to do that. I have watched my king since your brother entrusted him to me.”

     “Rhaegar…” She did not know her brother but had only heard good things of him.

     “Was the Rightful Heir, and his children after him, then Viserys and _then_ you.”

     “I worked to deserve that throne.” She declared, because she had.

     “I will not speak to what you did to deserve that throne.  I know you did great good in Essos.  I did not come to have you explain your worthiness for a throne.  Only to speak of Aegon’s rights to that throne.  Things he would not speak of and some he has not been aware of.  I know your road has not been easy, I will not judge that. I wish to tell you a little of the man and boy who you can aid or destroy.”

     “I know Jon Snow.” For the most part she did.

     “Good. I am going to tell you of Rhaegar Targaryen and Aegon Targaryen. You are going to act like a queen and listen to increase your knowledge.”

     Daenerys glared at this man. “What makes you think I care?”

     “Your Dragon keeps flying back here. You would leave if you didn’t care. You are confused and distressed as Aerion said.”

     “I am only a girl and know nothing…”

     “Oh, cut the crap! You are no silly girl.”

     “Alright, Sir…?”

     “My name is Arthur Dayne, Sword of the Morning.” Even Daenerys knew that name and the reputation that it invoked. Barristan had spoken of this man and his meaning to Rhaegar’s life.  Barristan had informed her, if there was any Kingsguard that could speak of Rhaegar and his mind, it was this one.

     “Alright Sir Dayne, tell me of my brother and his son.”

     Arthur smiled, he knew Daenerys was more her mother, Queen Rhaella, than her father, King Aerys. “Rhaegar loved people, his people.  He feared what your father would do, he wished to help the people and he looked to his children Rhaenys and Aegon and did not see himself in them.  He blamed himself for not loving Elia enough.  Whatever lies have been told of your brother and his actions in regard to Lady Lyanna, I will tell you he loved her, enough to forfeit the throne.  She did not ask it of him, she understood his heart and mind better than many people.  Rhaegar was far too into prophecy and believed his son, Aegon or Jon as you knew him, would save the people from the Targaryen insanity.”

     “I suppose stabbing me means he fulfilled that.” She mumbled to herself.

     “Stop that! This is not about you. Viserys taught you to be very selfish.” Arthur did not believe that entirely but Viserys had damaged his sister, he hoped she was not so damaged that she could not be the queen Aegon needed.

     “Excuse me?”

     “Daenerys, this is not about you. Aegon is devoted to you, you can see that even through your anger. It is however time Aegon stopped making everything about everyone else. So, I will tell you of the man you care for. Do not argue with me whether you do or not.”

     “Sir Arthur, I am surprised by the change in your attitude to me.  You seemed very angry the last time we met, and you spoke of my mother being ashamed of me.”

     “Your grace is much calmer now than that day.” She stared at him, she was sure there was more reason to the change in his attitude to her. “You had just attacked my king.” He returned her stare.

     “I feel there is still more to this change.” She showed her intelligence and in Arthur’s opinion her right to whatever throne sat beside Aegon’s with that statement of insight.

     “You are correct. Aegon still wishes you to be treated well, he is very specific about tolerable levels of … retaliation to your anger.”

     “Jon told you to be nicer to me?” Daenerys asked surprised, but thought she shouldn’t be, Jon Snow had only ever done one thing wrong to her knowledge. A wrong she had trouble understanding, a wrong she knew she could never forgive until she did understand it.

     “The King has impressed upon his subjects to treat you with the same respect we would treat him.”

     “I see.” She smiled.

     “I would reprimand him for arrogant beliefs, so you are not safe from my reprimands.”

     “You think to reprimand your monarch?”

     “My monarch has no issue with being enlightened to his shortfalls. So, if he doesn’t, I will not hold my tongue for you.”  This man was solid, in his devotion and his opinions. Would her life have gone differently if Sir Barristan had survived, or even Jorah? “I will happily tell you more of your brother, but today I wish to enlighten you to the story of Aegon Targaryen.”

     “I believe I know his story.”

     “You are wrong. Like you he lost his father before he was born and his mother before he could even see her well enough to remember her. You probably think your childhood was more difficult than his because you were on the run from assassins and he was raised the son of a Lord Paramount of the Seven Kingdoms.” She nodded, it was.  “It wasn’t.” Dayne could see the disbelief.

     “He does not speak of the cruelty and neglect he endured.  Even as you and your brother ran across Essos, you knew who you were, no one could take your name and heritage from you. You were Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen.  Aegon did not have his name, he was not allowed to have his Targaryen heritage and his stepmother, made his Stark heritage a bane to him. You are sure to have heard his words, ‘I am no Stark’.  He had nothing to hold on to, nothing to use as his rock as the world assaulted him.  He was not allowed to know anything of his mother, not her name, not her appearance or her care for him.  He only knows her as the aunt who died at your brother’s hands and cruelty, which he knows is a lie now.  He was raised to hate his father, because he could not know the truth.  Due to not knowing who he was, he grew hating his own birth, the dishonour he was, or he was beaten to believe he was.

     “Lord Stark could give him not respite lest the king be in as much danger from the Usurper, and Aegon did not have a sea to protect him.  Lady Catelyn tortured his every day. The Starks that manipulated and betrayed you, have been disregarding that man since he was young, never their brother until he could save or rescue them. You think Sansa did not like you; she used to be much crueller to Aegon as a child. She disliked the boy her mother hated, and it was hatred with Lady Stark. I could give you examples but that is not my point.  My point is Aegon could never say, ‘I am … anybody and I deserve to be treated better’.  He was not allowed a sense of self. He developed a compassionate and generous heart. He has always sympathised with the underdog because he was one of them. When he said he did not wish the throne, he meant it. He has only wished, as you, to make the world better. However, as you have the arrogance of self, you would do what you wanted; Aegon does not, so is a kinder monarch who thinks of his people before himself, always.  I believe it is why he cannot find himself worthy to be loved by you, you are a queen and he as yet still sees the Bastard of Winterfell in his reflection.”

     “He knew I loved him.” Daenerys protested.

     “I do not think I have explained properly, he did not believe you.  Never could be, never would be. Those were Lady Stark’s words to him all his life. He was incapable of being loved.  He never believed he had a right to anything. Why he was so ready to give it up for you, to you.  I do not tell you this to disregard your rights or self-worth, to make you guilty or change your mind about you. I tell you to change your mind about him. Have I succeeded?”

     “I do not know.” She replied.

     “At least that is hopeful.” He turned then and started to walk away. “Be like your mother, she was a great queen.” He said before he left. “I can tell you about her too, if you wish.”


	16. Hearth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyancy esplains her Hearth Dragon, and Aegon learns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Informative hopefully and some fun.

     “Father, Pheon wants to stay with me, but Myra says she has to go to Mother’s room.” Lyancy placed her little hand on Aegon’s knee and gazed up with large soft blue eyes and an expression she knew melted him every time.

     “What can I do? Pheon belongs to the Queen’s Chambers.” He was on to her manipulations, but she was his princess and the only person he would allow to manipulate him anymore. It was also amusing to play this game with her.

     “But! The queen is a Dragon and I am a little girl. She is always warm. I will freeze to def.” She gave him a massive pout; he wasn’t even sure how it fit on her tiny face.

     “Oh no!” He looked devastated. “What will happen to me?”

     “You will cry until your face freezes into a tear mask.” She told him.

     “The problem is I have only two adult Scorchers. Someone will have to share. What do you think?” He knew she would not complain about moving her bed into his chambers.

     “Okay!” She brightened.

     “Okay.” He agreed.

     “I keep Pheon. Mother can sleep in your bed and share Gryph.”

     “What?” Not what he was thinking. “No.”

     “We have to share, Father.” She repeated his earlier statement. “I esplain why.”

     “Please do.”

     “You and Mother can share warmth making it easier for Gryph to keep you warm because he is hotter than Pheon. I am little, so easier for Pheon to keep warm. Okay?”

     “No.” He answered gently.

     “What you mean, ‘no’?” She lost all pretence of adorable manipulation.

     “That is not how it will be.”

     “If I throw a wobbly?” It was very adorable how she asked before doing it, as not to waste her energy.

     “Not even if Obly had a wobbly.” It was another of their secret phrases. He employed another to comfort her at not getting her way. Aegon held out his hand to her. “Do you want to hold my hand?”

     “Just so I don’t get lost in my devegetables.” Lyancy took his hand.

     “Devegetables?” Did she mean devastation?

     “Yes, terrible things, like vegetables.” She explained with a frown.

     “Don’t we like vegetables anymore? What about how they saved a princess?” He made a damn good story up to encourage her to eat her vegetables.

     “No vegetables have saved me. I esplain.”

     “Please do.” He smiled and awaited her explanation, as always, he looked forward to what the little girl had to say.

     “They kill you.” She stated simply.

     “Only Lord Umbers.” He shook his head to disagree.

     “No! Ghost too.” Lyancy exclaimed.

     “When has Ghost eaten vegetables?” Aegon doubted Ghost would go anywhere near vegetables.

     “When I shared.”

     “Lyancy.” There was a soft reprimand to his tone.

     “Shall I esplain?”

     “Again, please do. I would really like to hear this.”

     “It is not fair to not share with Ghost when he is hungry, and I have a plate of dinner. You be proud of me, I share.”

     “Ghost can go hunt.”

     “But I has vegetables.” She smiled coyly. “I don’t like vegetables.” She saw his expression and knew he was sceptical. “He smells them and turns away. They are poison.”

     “Or Ghost is a Direwolf and does not eat vegetables.”

     “No, they are poison.” Her hand went back to his knee.

     “No. Ghost is a Direwolf and eats meat. I eat vegetables.”

     “You are magic, they can’t kill you.” She again saw he was not able to accept that. Of course not, Alessi had always warned that her father would have to go back to where the Gods lived if anyone knew he was the great God, War. He didn’t want to leave her alone, she knew that too. “Are you a Direwolf as well as a Dragon?”

     “I am.” His eyes narrowed as he wondered where she was going.

     “So, as your princess.” She beamed, okay now he saw it. “I am a Direwolf too! I, we do not eat vegetables.”

     “I repeat, I eat vegetables.”

     “You are half Dragon, I am not.”

     “This is not the end of it. For now, I will tell the kitchen to stop giving you vegetables.” Her face showed triumph. “It is a waste of food, someone else could use. Food should not be thrown under the table on the floor. At the least, Gail should not have to clean it up.” Lyancy frowned, her father was disappointed in her.

     “I sorry, I will not drop food on the floor.” She understood as she remembered the Free Folk working hard to feed their small tribe. She felt very selfish, she had lots of food and Alessi might have none. “Can I hold your hand again?”

     “For as long as you need.” He took her hand in his and when her real pout did not reduce, he picked her up to sit on his lap and when she let go to sink her head into his chest, he wrapped his arms around her. “I love you, Lyancy.”

     “Still?” Her muffled voice came from his chest.

     “You are my princess,” He was about to say ‘now and forever’ but that phrase had never worked out well for him. “Until the sun goes cold.”

     “I love you too.” She said in return.

     “How about Pheon goes to the Queen Chambers and I have your bed moved right next to mine?”

     “Okay.” She mumbled into his chest.

  

* * *

 

     Aegon went to Lyancy’s room and her hearth. Peered into the fire to see a set of glowing eyes staring out at him.

     “Do I scare you, Pheon?” He asked softly. The eyes moved sideways to indicate she did not feel scared of him. “You always hide when I come in, why?” The eyes grew smaller as she backed up into the hearth further. “Do you just not like me? It is alright if you don’t.”

     There was a long silence. “I like you.” Aegon thought her voice sounded like music, soft and gentle.

     “Lyancy says you wish to stay with her.” The eyes went up and down to affirm the princess’ words. “Do you not wish to return to your old hearth in the Queen Chambers?” The Dragon nodded. “Are you scared of the queen?” The eyes in the fire closed. “Would you prefer Gryph was here to help you explain?” The eyes nodded again. To give the small Dragon some peace Aegon got to his feet and went to fetch Gryph in person.

 

     After a short interval the king was back sitting cross-legged in front of his princess’ hearth. Gryph wandered in and sat beside him gazing into the fire and then at the king, and back. After a couple of minutes Gryph rose and crept into the hearth and the glowing eyes. Aegon gave them a few moments then cleared his throat.

     “So Pheon you want to go home to your hearth in the Queen’s Chambers but want to stay here. How do we fix this?”

     Gryph crept back out of the fire and came to sit in front of Aegon.

     “Is she scared of Daenerys?” Aegon asked the little Dragon.

     “Not for herself, but…”

     “But…”

     “It is about the reason we are posted as we are.” Gryph gazed at Aegon wishing he could understand as simply as previous kings had.

     “Why are you distributed in the Fortress as you are?” Aegon understood he needed to gain knowledge if he was to solve the problem.

     “Pheon and I are old, I may take the form of a small human boy, but it is because we are small Dragons not because we are young. We have been mated for longer than you can conceptualise. I serve the king, my mate – my wife – serves his wife, the queen. We influence them and they us. Though Pheon could calm Queen Daenerys – slowly; Daenerys needs to naturally work through her emotions to start. However, Pheon is concerned Daenerys’ wrath may influence her.”

     “I understand.” The little Dragoness should not hate her mate because Daenerys hated him.

     “Partially I am sure…”

     “I worry for my young.” The female poked out her green and red head from the fire.

     “Young?”

     “We, mothers influence our young from conception until they hatch, our species even further.”

     “You fear Daenerys’ current energy will harm your offspring.” Aegon understood the protective nature of parents, he would never allow harm to come to Lyancy.

     “Only because they are very sensitive from conception until laying, only slightly less from laying to hatching. We are no more privy to when conception happens exactly than humans.” Pheon came out of the Hearth and leaned against Gryph.

     “So, you do not wish to serve Daenerys until you have hatched any little ones.” Aegon nodded.

     “Or she calms.” Pheon added, she did wish to serve the queen, but she must protect any young she might have.

     “We also understand she needs to undergo her healing.” Gryph wished Aegon to know they cared for Daenerys.

     “I have always served the Queens, since the Fortress was raised by the first High King. I have not always had soft queens, the first High Queen was a warrior, so who your queen is, isn’t the problem.”

     “Just her negative state currently.” Aegon frowned. “We couldn’t even swap, I would be as dangerous to your young. Which is why you hide from me.” He gazed at the beautiful little female, as her soft look affirmed his assertion. “Stay here Pheon, be surrounded by my princess’ bright happy energy.”

     “What of the Queen?” Pheon was concerned for her duty and the queen she hoped one day to warm as she nursed the future heirs of the realm.

     “As Lyancy says, she is a Dragon. She will not freeze.” Aegon looked to raise himself from the floor but then sat back down. “Am I dangerous to Rhaegal’s eggs?”

     “I doubt it.  They are different to us.” Pheon said, but as she served the queen she decided to do her one service. “Just to be sure though, you should heal the relationship with Queen Daenerys.”

     “She does not want that.”

     “Oh, Gryph inferred you had not spoken. So I assumed. I was not aware you had spoken.”

     “We haven’t spoken.”

     “Then how do you know what she wants?” Pheon then walked back into the flames.

     “Females. Always so wise.” Gryph shrugged at Aegon.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The start of the next chapter maybe harsh to warn you, the centre will be softer but the end may not be as nice as the middle, but the healing will start, ignore the set backs readers, Daenerys is too great a queen to be easily defeated.


	17. Wylla is Done; Aegon Isn't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wylla lets loose and gives Daenerys some information.  
> Daenerys finds she is not as alone as she thinks.  
> Seeking Aegon for answers, They finally talk and deal with some of their issues, but reconciliation will bee difficult and the war is not won with one battle.  
> Aegon shows some of his wounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember Harsh-sweet-harsh guys.   
> But Daenerys finally hears some of Aegon's thoughts, and she is very mature and the beast-girl is gone, the queen is returning.  
> Hopefully gives some hope.  
> I maybe as confused as the characters in how to say their emotions. Bear with me.

     Lyancy sniffled and hugged Obly to her chest protectively, her little bottom lip trembled, and Daenerys felt like the most evil person in the world, worse than she had felt sentencing people to burn for their treachery.  She watched large soft tears form in the child’s eyes as she suddenly turned and fled from the woman she had been trying to endear herself to.  She stumbled over her feet in her own dress but picked herself up quickly and ran for emotional shelter.  Lyancy’s one thought was: _I want Father_.  She wanted his embrace, his warmth, his love and protection.

     Daenerys was not sure how she had stepped so wrongly with the tiny girl. She would never have purposely upset her. She was about to follow her before she told Jon that Daenerys had upset her.  She had not sent word to Jon to say she wanted to talk civilly, and she knew he was averse to her talking to the child, giving her any false hope.  Her words that had stung Lyancy was to back up what she knew was said to the princess, ‘do not count on me to be your mother’. She may have insulted Jon slightly to the little one’s upset. Her path was blocked by the flame-haired woman.

     Wylla felt the flames rise within her, she may not be the most child-loving person in the realm, but the little princess was a darling and she was always giving herself so openly that she had even crept into Wylla’s heart.  Now this upstart Queen had hurt the little girl’s feelings and Wylla was ropable, as she had once been at Catelyn Stark’s treatment of little King Aegon.  The similarity in their appearance may have made Wylla more incensed.

     “I know the slaves of Slaver’s Bay loved you, but I cannot see why.” Wylla spun to face the silver queen once the little girl had left.  “All I see is a selfish, entitled little Princess.”

     “I am the Queen of Meereen. The rightful Queen of the Seven Kingdoms!”

     “No, you aren’t. Aegon is the rightful King, but even he realises the futility of that realm.  What have you done to earn that throne or crown?”

     “I freed the slaves of…”

     “Which means horseshit in the Seven Kingdoms. What have you done for the Seven Kingdoms?”

     “I went north with my Dragons and armies to save them from the Night King.”

     “Oh, and how did you do with that?  You see, I remember Arya Stark slaying him and saving everyone.  I recall Aegon saved the Free Folk by fighting at Hardhome, while they ran for the ships he brought to ferry them to safety. I recall Aegon ordering their enemies, the Nights Watch to let them pass below The Wall. Then taking eight knives for that order, one to his heart. Dying and returning to lead them to defeat the Skinner’s forces and taking the great Castle of Winterfell.  Refusing but finally accepting the title King in The North. Then ordering them all, children, women and men to fight for the safety of the Seven Kingdoms, even if he had to fight alone. Instead of hiding from the summons of the Dragon Queen he travelled south - which had always been deadly to the men of his family – to ask her aid, became your prisoner, even though his lords warned him not to.  Aegon took the chance to save the Realm.  He ventured beyond The Wall and died again to prove to you and Cersei, the people were in danger.  I believe you made it very clear, he gave up his crown or you would let the Realm freeze, **_Saviour_**. Aegon earned his right to **his** throne.  Then he travelled south to give you his throne, and just as he was warned, you were as mad as you father, the Mad King.”

     “I was not!”

     “Really? Aerys threatened to burn the people of King’s Landing, would have burned them; you did burn them. Women, children, everyone. Babes in their mother’s arms, turned to charcoal.  Still he believed he could save you, and you then told your soldiers they would be repeating that massacre across the Seven Kingdoms.  Still he believed you could be reasoned with.  No, you told him, you would kill everyone.  So, he impaled you. And waited for your Dragon to melt him.”

     “Why didn’t Drogon burn him?” Daenerys was buffeted by all the reasons Jon should have murdered her, and how even as wrathful as she felt, she was relieved Drogon had not burnt the man she loved despite everything that transpired.

     “Your son is wiser than you. He understood Aegon loved you, that he had saved you from the tyrant you would become, it was the Throne that was to blame for your insanity and your death.  So Drogon melted it to slag.”

     “The Iron Throne is no more?”

     “No. It is a melted mess.” Daenerys stopped as she processed that news. “You saved no one, you were not the rightful heir and Aegon was.  He gave it up to save you.  You should know stabbing you was a last resort and I told him you could be returned to him if he did it.”

     “Thank you.” Daenerys breathed as she sat down. “Thank you for enlightening me.  Jon would have just let me believe him a villain and hate him. You have told me the truth and in a different fashion saved my life.”

     “In the normal fashion.”

     “No, you are wrong, a beating heart is not me saved. Having reason to forgive Aegon and allowing him to be all he means to me, that is saving me.”

     “You may find that last part harder than you imagine.  He knows about your sellsword commander.”

     “Sellsword command… Daario Naharis?”

     “Yes.”

     “What does Commander Naharis have to do with anything?” She had barely thought of Naharis in… however long it had been since Jon Snow, King in the North walked into her throne room on Dragonstone. No, barely since she left Meereen; not at all since her amethyst eyes alighted on the King in the North. Even Tyrion talking of all these men that loved her, her thoughts had not lingered on Daario, they were fully committed to the suggestion that this aggravating, stubborn northman was possibly in love with her.  The skip her heart took at the idea, she denied it to Tyrion but had wished it in her head and heart where no one could see.

     “You should ask the King.” Wylla then left her alone, she guessed the woman had achieved her objective of shocking Daenerys into stop being a spoilt brat and Lyancy was probably in need of her.  Lyancy. What was the little girl’s story? What was the whole story of this place?

 

     Daenerys returned to her rooms and looked at the blue dress that hung in the closet.  She looked around her apartments again, draped in Targaryen colours but obviously the Targaryens that lived here did not bear the same colours as her ancestors. Which as she considered it made sense, Aerion said they had broken contact before the Conquest which is when Aegon and his sisters took the three-headed Dragon motif and their House colours.  She tried to recall the wooden Painted table in Dragonstone to determine where she was, beyond The Wall, a place that always meant bad things to her. She lost Viserion beyond The Wall; she almost lost Jon Snow beyond The Wall; she saw the most frightening thing she had ever seen in her life beyond that Wall.

     A maid came to change her sheets and as usual kept her head down and worked quickly.  She had attended Daenerys’ rooms everyday and Daenerys did not even know her name.

     “Maid.” She regretted her word as it sounded arrogant to call her so impersonally, but she did not know her name to be friendly.

     “Yes, your grace.” The woman’s head snapped to the queen and she looked nervous.

     “You have come everyday and yet I do not know your name. What is it?” Was she incapable of speaking kindly to people?

     “Hybri, your grace.”

     “What an unusual name.  I am Daenerys.” The queen was glad to hear herself relax and sound approachable.

     “I know your grace. You are Queen Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen.”

     “How are you finding your service to me?”

     “Stressful.” She suddenly looked regretful for her words. Daenerys however smiled at her honesty.

     “I apologise I have been anti-social of late.”

     “You need not apologise, King Aegon explained.” Daenerys wondered what he had explained.

     “What did he explain to you.”

     “You are the Queen of Meereen and the Bay of Dragons, the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms and you were betrayed and need sanctuary here.” Hybri said with a nod at the end as if confirming it.

     “Who did he say betrayed me?” This she wished to hear.

     “Many people, he said he was included in that.”  Daenerys looked at this maid, who freely admitted her ‘king’ had betrayed Daenerys.

     “What do you think of that?”

     “I think he is not telling us the whole story.”

     “I agree with you, Hybri.” Daenerys wanted the whole story. “Would you help me?”

     The maid nodded vigorously. And turned to face the queen with her hands crossed before her, ready for her orders. “Of course, your grace.”

     “Where are we?”

     “The Queens Chambers.” That was not the answer she had been looking for.

     “What Kingdom?” Best be specific.

     “The Lands of Always Winter. That is the closest to explain where we are.”

     “Do you like your king?”

     “Oh, very much. He is kind and patient and never demands anything.  King Aerion was a good king too, but I never felt I could talk to him, I feel like King Aegon would listen to me.” Hybri smiled warmly as she spoke of the man she called king.

     “Why am I in these chambers do you think?”

     “Because you are the queen.” Hybri had such a simple view of the world.

     “But not the king’s wife.”

     “Yes, that is unusual, but I assumed you were recovering, and the wedding would be later.”

     “Surely you have noticed the tension between the king and I.”

     “Yes.” She sounded sad. “I hope it does not last long, your grace.”

     “I might just hate him forever.” She said in a tone that did not convey that sentiment.

     “That would be a shame, I do not like any of the noble ladies for him.”

     “Not even Lady Evelyn Warden?” Daenerys was still questioning exactly what the deal was with Jon Snow and Evelyn Warden.

     “She is the loveliest of ladies, but I do not see the relationship developing beyond the platonic one they have.  There is a rumour Princess Lyancy is match-making Lady Evelyn to Sir Geron Gold.  I think the king finds it amusing to help her some days.”

     “Princess Lyancy.” She could answer one of her queries. “Where is her mother?”

     “I do not know your grace, the princess was with the king when he arrived, she was messy and grubby and only got groomed properly for his coronation. She is delightful.”

     “Well, I just upset her, so I doubt the king would be forgiving of that.” Daenerys said to herself.

     “He would be understanding, he seems understanding.” Hybri thought very highly of her king.

     “Maybe I am mean.” Daenerys was starting to wonder about her nature.

     “No! Do not say such things, your grace.  You have never been unkind to me.” Hybri disagreed vehemently.

     “I only talked to you for the first time today.”

     “See how kind you are.” Hybri smiled happily.

     “For talking to you?” Did the woman have low standards?

     “Some of the noblewomen do not dain to speak to us like people, to them we are tools.”

     “Tools?” Slaves, people were not tools, these nobles treated people like slaves? Jon would not allow it.

    “Make the bed; clean the carpet; press my dress.  You are not so demanding, and you have ignored me, yes, but was never cruel to me. You are a delight compared to Lady Ivette Maron. You should warn the king to avoid her, she is not who she pretends, and she would pretend to be you if she could to get the king and your crown.” So arrogance not slavery.

     “My crown.” Daenerys had never had a crown in truth.

     “Yes, it is a lovely crown. It will be even more beautiful on your head.”

     “Wait, I have an actual crown?” Was that what Hybri was saying, she had never had one, now she did? Daenerys wished to see it. Was she vain?

     “Yes, King Aegon had it made, probably figured it would be finished quicker than your throne.  I hear they are having trouble with the design of the throne, so it suits the throne room and his throne.” Hybri smiled at the romanticism of it, none of their king’s had ruled equally with their queens except the first High King from antiquity.

_What a day_. Daenerys had found out the throne she had pursued was a melted mess, and now she found she was getting a new one. “Where is the throne room?”

     “In the main part of the Fortress.”

_Fortress_. She had so much to learn. “I have much to discover.”

     “I am sure the king would aid you when he finishes his duties.”

     “I do not wish to take up his time, he has many people wanting his time.”

     “King Aegon has decreed only essential people will be admitted to the Royal Wing, so as long as you catch him here, there will be less people distracting him.”

     Like all the ladies Evelyn had spoken of.  She did need to talk to Jon, to sort out whether there was a future for them where she wasn’t asking Drogon to burn him.

 

* * *

 

     It took some days to find the King alone, his soldiers were very protective of him, the knight in the white Targaryen armour and black cloak, barely left his side, Daenerys still had trouble believing he was Arthur Dayne.  Daenerys thought she would need to invade Jon’s bath to get him alone, as it was the only time, he seemed to ever be alone – she guessed.  The Knight watched over him even when he slept.  As it happens there was one other time, he was alone, when he put Lyancy to bed and told her a story to send her off to sleep.  The knight awaited outside the door as usual, but Daenerys had gotten to Lyancy’s room before everyone, so she was waiting on the little girl’s balcony for her father to be alone.

     “Goodnight, precious princess.” Aegon kissed the top of Lyancy dark sleeping head and tucked the sheets and furs in around her.  He rose and went as usual to the balcony doors to close them and keep the little girl safe.  As his hand gripped the handles of the doors, he saw a silk blowing in the winds outside, there should be nothing outside on Lyancy’s balcony.  He walked out quietly with his hand on his dagger hilt, ready to defend his daughter.

     “Are you going to stab me again, Jon Snow?”  Daenerys said with a tinge of amusement. His hand shot away from his dagger. 

     “What are you doing out here, your grace?” He was unsure how this conversation would go or if he was about to be pushed off the balcony.

     “You are a difficult man to corner, Jon Snow.” She noticed a grimace on his face in the moonlight. “That knight of yours never leaves you alone.  How did you get such a devoted protector, Jon Snow?” Again, the grimace.

     “That is not my name.”

     “Since when?”

     “Since I was born.” He growled.

     “For you are Aegon Targaryen, Rightful heir to the Iron throne and I am the mad queen who …”

     “Burnt a million innocent people to ash.” He finished her story. “I am not the rightful heir to anything. I couldn’t even tell who it was safe to trust.”

     “Funny, me either.” She snarked at him. “Did someone betray you after you saved the realm?” Her voice was imitating of a whine.

     “I did not save the realm.  You and your Dragons saved the realm. Arya saved the realm.”

     “I was told: Jon Snow saved the Free Folk by fighting at Hardhome, while they ran for the ships he brought to ferry them to safety.  Jon Snow ordered their enemies, the Nights Watch to let them pass below The Wall. Then took eight knives for that order, one to his heart. Dying and returning to lead them to defeat the Skinner’s forces and taking the great Castle of Winterfell.  Refusing but finally accepting the title King in The North. Then ordering them all, children, women and men to fight for the safety of the Seven Kingdoms, even if he had to fight alone. Instead of hiding from my summons he travelled south - which had always been deadly to the men of his family – to ask my aid, became my prisoner, even though his lords warned him not to.  Jon Snow took the chance to save the Realm.  He ventured beyond The Wall and died again to prove to I and Cersei, the people were in danger.  I apparently made it very clear, you gave up your crown or I would let the realm freeze. Jon Snow earned his right to **his** throne.  Then he travelled south to give me his throne, and just as he was warned, I was as mad as my father, the Mad King.”

     Jon stood silently staring at her as she repeated Wylla’s words. “What Horseshit!” He finally said. “We would have all froze if not for you. I do not deny my part in the conflict, but I will not accept that lie about your part.  Daenerys you may have lost control in the end but you at no point were superfluous, or unimportant.  You were integral to our victories and success. I would be dead beyond The Wall if you had not come to rescue us and sacrifice your son.  I do not know why anyone would wish to change history with those mistruths, but I will not let them steal your glory or your kindness.  If they think to elevate me, they have only offended me. To disregard you is an insult to me as well as you. Do not believe them, for I know the truth of your importance in saving the people of the Seven Kingdoms, you were … I know what you did, and I will forever be grateful. Even if I was a fool to believe … I am sorry I was manipulated, I should have listened to you, you were right about them all along.”

     His words were confronting, because they disagreed with what she thought he had believed. His expression spoke for the truth of them, he did not believe the words Wylla had said.

     “I upset the little princess.” She confessed she wasn’t sure why now, but she needed to clear the air.

     “Lyancy did say that when she ran in demanding I send you away.” He sighed heavily.

     “Am I to be sent away?” She asked in a much calmer tone than she felt.

     “Lyancy is young and she is highly emotional.  She just needed some time being warmly embraced and she changed her mind.”

     “I would think there is part of that story missing.” Never one to accept the line, she challenged his telling of the events.

     “She was wrong to think you would do or be anything other than what you are.”

     “Meaning?” He could hear her fire, but he did not wish to fight.

     “Her happiness is not going to chain you to an action that is bad for you.  She has been told many times, you are free to choose your path, and no matter what she wants, your choice is yours.”

     She heard the avoidance of him saying Lyancy wanted Daenerys to be her mother. “She wants a mother.”

     “Yes, something we can both sympathise with.” Neither of them had had a mother.

     “Was Lady Catelyn not motherly?” Many said she hadn’t been.

     “No.” He replied simply, not wishing to relive his relationship with Lady Stark. “Not to The Bastard.”

     “I cannot understand that.” She thought maybe it was due to her inability to have children, but to refuse a child love, it was beyond Daenerys’ understanding.

     “Because you are motherly of heart.” He smiled at her.

     “What proves that?”

     “It takes a great woman to love Dragons as if they were soft babes.” She saw his mirth at the idea, but he was right, few could love her children as she had.

     “They are all I will ever have…” Her voice died away as she recalled she only had Drogon left.

     “Because a witch told you so.” Jon said with that same tinge of disbelief, he always had.

     “Because I hurt too much to hope. She has never been disproved.” Daenerys said.

     “How many chances have you given it?” He suddenly did not want to finish this subject. _Daario Naharis_.

     “There have been opportunities over the years.” She could think of a ship sailing for Winterfell and a Northern Waterfall; though must add the times with Daario too.

     “Hmm, well who am I to disagree with a witch?” He needed to change the subject, but they had a Wall between them that he had made, by betraying her.

     Daenerys went to the edge of the balcony and looked down, she could see the terrace below that Drogon landed on and the garden with the tiny Dragon.  However, beyond that was a sheer drop she could not fathom. “How far down does this go?”

     “Hundreds of feet at least, maybe thousands. The Fortress is built on a high mountain.”

     “What is beyond the bridge?”

     “The rest of the fortress, or castle as it is. You can venture out of the Royal Wing anytime you wish.” She gazed back at him, this is not how she thought this conversation would go, expected angry insults and assumptions.

     “Did you make Lyancy happy again?” She thought the idea of Jon’s warm embrace could aid in feeling happy, he had once had that effect on her.

     “I soothed her hurt.” He spoke with humility as if he had done nothing special.

     “Do you think me cruel?”

     “No.  As I said Lyancy needs to learn that we don’t get everything we wish for. Or even how we wished for it.”     

     “What wish are you talking about?”

     “I used to wish,” He stared off into the blackness. “That I had a mother, one that loved me. I wished I was my father’s trueborn son and that he was proud to call me son.  I wished they had loved each other and I had been born from that.  Apparently I got that wish, but not how I wanted it.”

     “Are you ashamed to be my brother’s son?”

     Jon took his eyes off the dark and gazed quietly at her. “No, and yes.”

     “Which is it?”

     “I was raised to hate your brother, the man who raped and murdered my aunt.  I never heard a good word said of him, he was vilified and insulted.”

     “You hated him.”

     “No, I mourned that men such as he was described, hurt women as he was described to have done to my aunt.” He again stared into the dark. “I never once defended him.”

     “Should you have?”

     “He was my father. I should have defended him.” Jon spoke with shame in his voice.

     “You did not know.”

     “Yet, he was…” Jon stopped. “Sir Arthur speaks of the love his friend had for my mother and as his tales and time has been gifted to me.” He stopped.

     “Yes?” She encouraged him to continue.

     “I have a desire to have known him, and I hope I will make both he and Lord Stark proud of me. I doubt it.”

     “I hear you do that.”

     “Do what?”

     “Doubt.” She repeated Lyancy’s words and conversation.

     “So, I am told.” He laughed shortly. Daenerys had so many questions for this man.

     “Why did you tell them, I told you what Sansa would do, and you still told her.” She blurted out the question she should have asked on Dragonstone but was too devastated to do so. 

     Aegon was surprised by her question but knew she deserved an answer, she deserved answers to many questions she must have. “They asked to talk to me, they spoke of us being the last of the Starks, how you could not be trusted. It seemed so ungrateful after all you sacrificed.  They told me we should only trust our own, our family, we needed no one else.  You were not one of us.” She hated to hear these insults, but she saw to repeat them was painful to Jon. “Except I was no Stark, had never been. I am a Targaryen and that makes you one of mine, my family and I thought if they knew, if they understood, they would be more accepting of you.  So, Bran told them.”

     “Bran told them?”

     “I had promised you I would not, so I couldn’t tell them.  They needed to understand you were as much a part of my family as they were.  Truth is, I should have told you instead.  I should have told you that no matter what else, you were my family and I would stand with you against all outsiders. Just as I would for Sansa or Arya.  I swore them to secrecy but as you said Sansa could not be trusted.”

     Daenerys felt a warmth bloom within her, Jon had told his cousins, because he considered her family. “Jon.”

     “Aegon.” He corrected her. “I thought as you had not experienced family you did not understand, but then I remembered you did.”

     “I did?” She never had the security of a family.

     “Yes, Viserys.  Maybe you knew more about siblings than I did. You saw what I missed, siblings cannot be trusted.” Aegon snorted in amusement. “I was raised amongst the Starks, but the Targaryens I have met have been more concerned for me than the Starks. Do not get me wrong, Robb was everything I expound about the glory of siblings, and Arya was before her trials, before she became so cold.”

     “You are right I had a terrible sibling experience, and you had a better one, but I suppose it was not as idyllic as I imagined. I have been told Sansa was …”

     “She always wanted to be queen.”

     “What?” Where did that come from?

     “She always wanted to be queen. Arya said she sacrificed her Direwolf to keep in good with the royals. I may never have known her at all, we were not close as children.  Both our faults.  When I am very … angry I wonder if she would have sacrificed me too, I wonder if she did.  I do not know anymore.”

     “I am in the dark about what happened.” She wanted to both know and not know what had occurred. “Wylla said she promised you something.” _That I wouldn’t remain dead_.

     “Another lie.” His tone almost broke her heart, she was a strong woman though and steeled herself against the pain he seemed to feel.

     “Strange she said you knew if you stabbed me, I would return.” Daenerys placed her hand where the knife should have ended her. “Jon, did you know I could be saved if you stabbed me?”

     “I was promised if I must, the dagger would not kill you.” It did not remove any of his regret.

     “We could have ruled together.”

     He laughed. “You had no interest in sharing power with me. I wondered if you wished I did not exist at all after your reaction to the truth of my parentage.  You stopped trusting me as if I had known all my life who I was and used you to get something.  You did not want a contender for **your** throne walking the lands.  I was suddenly a traitor to you, just because I had been born.”

     “That is not true, I told you we could make it work, I told you how we could do it.”

     “By me becoming and being nothing.” He stepped back from her. “What is so terrible about me being alive?” There was always someone in his life that wished him dead, how had he angered the Old Gods so much? “I do not even know if Lord Stark kept me alive and hidden because he cared about me or if it was only because he made a promise to my mother.” The truth of his blood had set him off-balance.  He no longer knew people’s motivations in regard to him. “The Starks barely wanted me, and the Targaryens wanted me to disappear.  I had finally found out who I was, I didn’t even know how to process it, how to deal with it.  I didn’t know if I should even be the Warder of The North.  I was not even the false person I had thought I was, and you wanted me to be no one again, as if all I did was nothing. Sansa only wanted me to be Aegon Targaryen for the power it would give her and The North. And everyone who knew had an agenda, you, Tyrion, Varys, Sansa.  Why did you all love that damned Iron throne so much more than any of you gave a shit about me?” He turned on his heel and placed his hand on the door handles.

     “Jon.” She had not expected the emotion to his voice the pain. She watched him take a fortifying breath and turn to stare at the horizon as if he was looking at something.

     “There is a ship awaiting you to take you back to The Bay of Dragons and Meereen.  Your Commander is waiting there, keeping your city and Bay loyal.” There was a tiredness to his voice with the first sentence and a tightness with the second.  He was not even looking at her, he stared into the horizon and coldness had come over him.

     “My Comman... Sorry my what?” Daenerys had had half this conversation with Wylla but hopefully he did not know that.

     “The Commander of the sellsword company The Second Sons.” He said coldly.  She smothered a smile at the jealousy he was displaying.

     “Commander Naharis? Is he still there?”

     “Yes, awaiting word from his Queen, awaiting her return or summons.”

     “Summons?” This really did surprise her as she had left Daario with no hope of ever seeing her again.

     “When you have taken the Iron Throne and summon him back to your side.” Jon’s grey eyes turned to her, as always of late they were forlorn and broken of hope. He spoke as if it was a foregone conclusion that she would call Daario Naharis to her side as soon as she had taken King’s Landing, but it was never going to happen, not even before this dark man had stolen her heart.

     “When did Daario send me such a message of anticipation?”

     “After he received yours, I would presume. I am sure you can discuss it when you return to him in Meereen.” Then without warning Aegon turned and walked away.  Passed his sleeping daughter and out into the hall where his shadow fell into step behind him. She rushed through the princess’ rooms to see him disappear around a corner.

     “What the …?” Daenerys had thought it adorable that Jon should be jealous of Daario.  Why would he ever? Then her anger rose with a new question: What had Tyrion said to him? Then a desperate thought, she needed to explain Daario to Jon, to have him know he had no rival in her heart. It was exactly like she had told Tyrion, she thought she had loved Daario, but she had just wanted it to all be over and her to be on her way to Westeros.  There had been lonely nights on the voyage to Dragonstone that she had missed his company, his warmth beside her in the bed, but really, she just missed there being someone there. As with every moment that there wasn’t someone there, she had simply returned to how it had always been though; a lover, young and comely whose face was obscured by shadows.  It had not been Drogo, for she had dreamed of him before Drogo, and he had never changed.  It wasn’t Daario, for his presence had a serenity to it, not Daario’s bravado. He was… gone. He disappeared the night Jon had come to her cabin on the voyage to Winterfell, where had he gone? Or had it been that he had finally arrived? 

    

     Daenerys returned to her own chambers, contemplating whether Jon Snow had been haunting her dreams all her life.  She thought of the wolf howl she had heard in Essos, the lonely dire howl that made her cold, made the world cold. If she calculated the time correctly it could very well have been Ghost the night Jon Snow was stabbed and died.  Had she felt the loss of him to the world? She had not felt any warmth until about the time Davos said Jon sat up resurrected. Jon was not for prophecy and myths, but she wondered if he was the blue rose that grew out of The Wall with the sweetest scent.  Had Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, Khalessi of the Great Grass Sea, gone to be with Drogo and Rhaego in the Nightlands and was dead? Was she a completely different Daenerys? As Jon Snow had died and slowly made his ascent to being Aegon Targaryen. Who was she now?  All she knew was she was not the Daenerys Targaryen that could lay in a bed in the heat of Meereen with Daario Naharis.

     Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, determined to discover more of the way of this existence she was living, and then discern what she wanted from it. When She knew what she wanted she would have it.  She had burned King’s Landing for a throne, she would burn the world to find herself happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am wondering if Daenerys should meet Pheon first or be re-united with Rhaegal?  
> I think Jon would wish to give her one of her children back, but would he wait until Rhaegal was as fully healed as possible? I am willing to hear opinions on this. Maybe not next chapter but as it is not written at all yet, maybe.


	18. Dearest and Lacey; Was it worth Wylla's Head?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyancy cannot get to her father's comfort so she seeks elsewhere.
> 
> Aegon speaks to Wylla about her words.
> 
> Daenerys leaves the Royal wing for a meeting, and both good and bad come of the monarchs' conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slowly we proceed, but there are set backs

     There was a knock at her door.  She rose to answer it and found a weeping raven-haired child. Lyancy was hugging her little cloth Dragon as if their lives depended on it. And his left nostril was wet from her tears.

     “I know you aren’t my mother. But I need you. Can I esplain?”

     “Esplain?” What a strange way to pronounce the word.

     “Okay,” Lyancy walked into Daenerys’ rooms as if that was an invitation. “Father is very upset; he locked his door. He never locks his door. I am worried, can I hold your hand?”

     “Why do you want to hold _my_ hand?”

     “Father always lets me hold his hand when I feel lost.” Lyancy wiped her tears with her cloth toy.

     “Alright, I will hold your hand.” The little girl came forward and placed her little hand in Daenerys’ and squeezed it to make sure Daenerys was real.

     “Obly is scared.”

     “Obly?”

     “My Dragon.” Lyancy held the cloth toy up to reveal her cloth Dragon and protector. “Father gave him to me.”

     “He looks like a fine Dragon.”

     “He is not as big as Drogon.” Lyancy said to explain her friend.

     “I see that, but I think he looks lovely and friendly.” Daenerys smiled at the child.

     “Your hand is soft.” Lyancy stared down at the hand she held and started rubbing it with her own, with fascination. “Is it because you are a queen?” She looked up into Daenerys’ down-turned face, her blue eyes wide with curiosity.

     “Weren’t your mother’s hands soft?”

     “No.” She said quickly, then frowned as she rubbed Daenerys’ palm again. “I don’t ‘member. I mean remember.”

     “When did you lose her?”

     “Before I found Father. Did you really ride Drogon in the Battle of the Long Night and set the Dead on fire?”

     “Yes.”

     “It must have been amaz… Are you scared of tallness?”

     “Tallness?” Daenerys was confounded by the bouncy trip his little girl’s thoughts went on.

     “I esplain.” She patted Daenerys’ hand and smiled up again.

     “Okay.” She really needed an explanation from and of the child. She said ‘found’ Jon.

     “I am little.” Daenerys nodded. “You are little.” Daenerys wasn’t so sure of that statement. “It is okay Father likes little. He told me.  Makes it easier for him to cuddle us and carry us around.” She nodded her head twice as if confirming her own statement. “Do you fear being up tall?”

     “Am I afraid of heights?” The child nodded. “No.” She smiled; it would be impossible to fly.

     “I am a little bit scared of talls.” Lyancy blushed with embarrassment with the admission.

     “Why did you come to me?” She was not trying to send the girl away but surely there were other people, like Wylla to go to.

     “I knows you aren’t my mother. You live on same floor as Father, I woke up when he left, he was upset, and I followed him after you left. Was you cold and needed a Dragon?  His door was locked.” She sniffled again. “He never locks his door.”

     “Do you want me to take you down to your rooms?”

     “No.  I want a cuddle.”

     “You want me to cuddle you.” That was confronting, this little angel wanted Daenerys to hold her.

     “I don’t bite.  Father says: ‘No! Biting people is bad.’ I only bit the lady because she pinched me.” She looked miffed.

     “The lady pinched you?” It was a bouncy but somehow enjoyable ride to talk with Jon’s daughter.

     “They think telling me nice things will make Father love them.  They touch me all the time, because they can’t touch him. I would bite them if they touched father.”

     “I would too.” Her jealousy came to the surface, but Lyancy did not seem to judge her for it.

     “Probably be better if Drogon bit them.” The princess suggested.

     “You want Drogon to bite them?” It made Daenerys smile.

     “Ghost won’t. I thinks they are poison, and I don’t thinks Drogon will get poisoned. He is big, they can’t hurt him.”

     “So, we should be rid of these ladies who are trying to steal your Father.” Daenerys smiled and bent to mutter conspiratorially with the little girl, caught in her simple world.

     “We won’t tell Father.” Lyancy whispered back to the queen. “Queen Dearest?”

     Daenerys knew Lyancy was trying to master her name, so even though she again mispronounced the queen’s name, she answered the child. “Yes, Princess Lacey.” She mispronounced the little girl’s name, so they were on the same field.

     “My name is Lyancy.” She touched Daenerys’ knee and gazed up at her with large soft blue eyes and little cupid kiss lips.  She was a beautiful child.

     “Is that not what I said?” Daenerys pretended she was unaware of her mistake.

     “No.” Lyancy spoke slowly, then smiled brightly. “But I let you call me Lacey for my pretty dresses.” She then gave a serious little pout. “Only you Dearest, no one else. Maybe Father. But now, only you.”

     “I am honoured.” Daenerys placed her hand over her heart and bent her head.  She was glad Lyancy had forgiven her for not just accepting the little girl’s wishing of her being her mother. However, she slightly regretted that now, Lyancy was delightful.

     “Dearest?” Lyancy started her query again.

     “Yes Lacey?”

     “Can I have my cuddle now?” Lyancy asked coyly. “Please. May I have a cuddle please?”

     “Such good manners deserve a cuddle.” Daenerys lent down and wrapped her arms around the little girl, she was amazed to find she smelled like cookies. Daenerys found the sensation of the little girl in her arms was one she could happily repeat, she had never gotten to even hold Rhaego before he was taken from her and it was rarely – almost non-existent - that she had held a child.  She had avoided it lest she could not bring herself to return it, due to her own loss and longing. When Lyancy’s little arms reached as far around Daenerys’ waist as they could and clung on, the queen almost cried.  She had wanted this, she would never have it, had regretted that she could never give Jon a child, would never have been able to give him this one.

     Lyancy barely remembered her mother, she however thought her mother had never felt so warm or smelled so lovely as the queen did.  Even the queen’s hair was soft and smelled lovely, it was twisted and braided into lovely designs and such a beautiful white colour, not like old people but shiny. Then Lyancy felt the moisture of a tear.  The queen was crying.

     “You okay?” She pulled back. “Father’s door is locked; we cannot get him to cuddle us better.”

     “Do you believe that would make me better?”

     “It always makes me better.” Lyancy smiled happily at the thought of her Father’s cuddles.  Daenerys recalled how his embrace had soothed her too, once. “Here.” The little girl thrust her cloth Dragon toward the queen. “Obly heals almost as much as Father.”

     “This is your Dragon.”

     “I do not thinks your Dragon is as cuddly as mine.”

     “He isn’t. Thank you, but I will be fine.  How about you? Have you been cuddled enough?”

     “No.” Lyancy said looking at Obly. “Your cuddles are almost as good as Father’s. Sorry Obly, you know it is true; you felt it. I feel better though, I can live ‘til Father unlocks his door. I may ride Stormborn for a few minutes before sleep.”

     “Who is Stormborn?”

     “My wooden horse. I brush his tail and mane every day. Maybe he is a she.” Lyancy looked to Obly for his opinion.

     “You have a wooden horse named Stormborn?’

     “I named her after you. Yes, Obly Stormborn should be a girl, you are right.” She looked up at Daenerys. “Obly is right.”

     “I will walk you to your room.” She couldn’t let the little one wander alone. “Unless you wish me to leave you.”

     “Oh, father told you.” He had, but Daenerys had not been talking about Lyancy’s demand. “I want you to stay too.”

     “Too?”

     “Father said he would not send you away because he wanted you to stay if you wanted to.  Do you? Want to stay.”

     “I still do not know.”

     “I know. I will esplain.”

     “Alright.” Daenerys could do with some advice, how bad could a small child’s advice be? 

     “You want to stay.”

     “Do I?” Daenerys chuckled at Lyancy’s declaration.

     “Yes.  If you stay, Father can cuddle you too and carry you around.  It is very nice, when he does, you will love it.  He is strong and gentle, though his hands are rough.” Lyancy reached for Daenerys’ hand and rubbed it again. “Yours are so soft. You are so pretty.”

     “Thank you.”

     “Why? I didn’t make you pretty, it was probably your mummy.”

     “Your mummy must have been beautiful.”

     “I look like my father.” Tormund and the other Wildlings had said she did not look like her mother, only her eyes, her hair was her father’s. “Wanna meet Stormborn?”

     “I think it is too late to be riding horses, perhaps another day.”

     “Yay!” Lyancy skipped for a couple of steps. “You are staying for more days.”

     Daenerys walked the little angel to her door and watched to make sure she as safe within before turning back to the hall and her journey back to her rooms.  She smiled as she walked, she might be Jon’s queen just to have that little delight as a daughter, and she was determined to treat her stepchild better than Lady Stark had treated her father.  Still a pain in her heart reminded her she had so wished to have her own child and she had wished she could have bore Jon a sweet child like Lyancy.

  

* * *

 

     Lyancy had skipped into her father’s solar that morning and was whispering to Obly more than usual, before smiling at Aegon then conspiring with Obly again. He was glad she was happy, he wasn’t sure he was feeling it himself but he had some nasty things to do today. He had contemplated Daenerys’ words, what she had been told.  He had deduced it must be Wylla who said them and now he had to reprimand his old nurse.  He also needed to apologise to Daenerys for acting like a child and walking off in a sulk. First Wylla, because he needed to not have any other duties when he approached Daenerys again. 

     Lyancy had looked suspicious when Aegon had Evelyn take her for a walk, but she did as she was told, though Aegon did hear a few words of askance directed at the cloth Dragon.

 

     “Wylla, I thank you for coming to see me.”

     “I only wish to serve you, my king.”

     “I trust that to be true.” Aegon gazed at the woman who had cared for him as a child. Wylla gazed at the man who had grown from the little boy she had cared for, a king as he should be, flanked by his Kingsguard, one stood behind each shoulder.

     “Yet?” She could tell by Sir Arthur’s expression Aegon had an issue with her or something she had done.

     Aegon took some deep calming breathes. “I will be direct.”

     “Good.” Wylla looked unimpressed.

     Another deep calming breath. “You spoke to Queen Daenerys and insulted her.”

     “I told her some truths.” Wylla shrugged.

     “You did no such thing.” He snapped. “You told her she was unworthy of her throne.”

     “Your throne.”

     “I didn’t want it.”

     “Doesn’t change whose it was.”

     “Wylla.” Arthur rasped a warning, he may believe the throne was Aegon’s, but he also understood his king had made a decision. He also did not agree with Wylla’s assessment of Daenerys worth or right.  He had spoken to her, and calmer she was a true queen.

     “It was hers.” Aegon said to confirm Arthur’s thoughts.

     “It was yours by birth.” Wylla responded with conviction.

     “Wylla, you have always served me diligently and loyally.  So, serve me now. Do not ever upset the Queen again!” Aegon tried to breath through his rage. “I will not be elevated by lies.”

     “What lies?”

     “She told me you said she did nothing to earn the Iron Throne.”

     “I don’t believe she did as much as she claims.”

     “She was integral to the War for the Dawn.” Aegon could not see how that was not blaringly obvious. “Her Dragons and armies were our salvation.”

     “I believe we could have succeeded without her.”

     “You are **wrong**.  If for no other reason but the aid she gave, Daenerys earned the Iron Throne.”

     “You were riding a Dragon right beside her; the only reason she did better was she gave you the weaker Dragon.” Wylla saw a rage building in her king, but she was tired of Aegon bowing his head to Daenerys.

     “Rhaegal was not a weak Dragon!  I will not hear you speak these lies about Daenerys’ involvement in the Salvation of the Realm.”

     “What did she really do, more fire – Melisandre saved what part of Daenerys’ Dothraki survived.  She started the fires.  Arya slayed the Night King. What did Daenerys do?”

     “She gave us the Dragonglass.”  Wylla blinked at his quick answer. “You will never deride Daenerys’ service or right to her throne ever again!”

     “I was only reminding her that she was not a saviour like she thought and that she could not disregard your part in the war or your importance to the realm.”

     “What I did or didn’t do is not important.”

     “It is.”

     “Nothing I did until I rose from that death on The Wall mattered at all.”

     “How can you say that?”

     “Because I was a Brother of the Night’s Watch, I swore to earn no glory.” It stopped her; he had done so much but his own oaths had robbed him of his glory. Then he confirmed it. “Daenerys stole nothing from me.  Others wished to steal from her, and I would not have it, I will not have it.  If I had not been so confounded by the inconvenient timing of the discovery of my parentage, I would have scoffed at the stupidity of the idea of me reigning from the Irone Throne.  The Seven Kingdoms was not a realm I wanted. You will obey me and treat the queen with every drop of respect and gratitude she deserves.”

     “Fine.” She caved into his will.

     “And you will apologise to her.”

     “What?”

     “Wylla, I understand you wish to protect me as you always tried to do, but Daenerys is not Lady Stark.  She is not my enemy and she was not stealing my throne.  I didn’t want it and she earned it.”

     “That is your opinion.”

     “As the King of this realm, my opinion is the one that counts.” He growled at her. “If you respect me, you will respect Daenerys and her achievements.”

     “I will not apologise for my opinions.”

     “Then you will leave my realm!”

     “This is my home! I have served this realm for longer than you know.”

     “I will not tolerate your attitudes within my home. I will not allow any subject of mine to insult my family.”

     “Family?” Wylla could not believe Aegon had taken this stance with her of all people.

     “ **Family**.” He gave no quarter and his tone said how important Daenerys was in his world view.

     “Perhaps Wylla, you could compromise with his grace.” Geron spoke with a pointed look.  “It was you after all who gave him the knife to save Queen Daenerys, who warned of the betrayers in their midst. We do not wish to go to _War_ about this.”

     “Treason, is treason Wylla.” Aegon said coldly. The woman stood fuming for a few minutes.

     “I will do this. I will apologise.”

     “Good, or I will behead you.” Aegon turned from the woman, he was too angry at her treatment of Daenerys to look at her any longer.

     It was several minutes before Wylla spoke to Arthur. “Do you believe he would choose her over me?”

     “Yes.”

     “I have to admit I am a little proud our king is growing up. I mean into a king who can reign over his realm.” She smiled.

     “What of the words of derision you spoke to Daenerys?”

     “I said things she needed to hear, but Aegon made some good points.  Arthur, Daenerys did not save the realm single-handed, she and everyone else need to get that out of their heads.”

     “She did help though, and you did not have any right to negate her input. Was it not you who came to me telling me Daenerys needed to come to Westeros and take her throne?” Arthur had not seen how it was Daenerys’ throne, but Aegon had always answered his tales about Daenerys’ experiences with an order to aid her. So aid her he would, and had tried to.  Daenerys did not need any aid, she was a very capable woman, which in part was why Arthur’s king loved her.

     “The one Aegon would build next to his.” Wylla replied as if that should have been obvious.

     “Wylla, I doubt Aegon would have sat the Iron throne, even without Daenerys wanting it.  He has never been a king to sit in conquest and tyranny.  He would have hated the history he had behind him in those swords.  This throne he may be happy to sit, but I doubt that one would ever have fit him.  He may have had Drogon or Rhaegal melt it anyway.”

     “You are correct Arthur Dayne. That man is not a king to sit such a throne, never has been, never will be.  I however believe we need to forget about the Seven Kingdoms.”

     “Aegon will not forget their betrayal.” Geron returned.

     “Wylla has a point, Aegon and Daenerys need to settle into a kingdom and thrones worthy of them, and the Seven Kingdoms is not that.  While they heal the wounds inflicted on them, this kingdom must be Aegon and our priority.” Arthur knew the tempst in Aegon’s soul about the betrayals, but he also saw nothing would calm his flames until he sorted out this chasm between him and Daenerys. “Aegon truly is Rhaegar’s son, he never wanted the power or temptation of the Iron throne.”

     “I believe Daenerys did not want it either until her brother died.” Wylla reported a piece of information that confounded Arthur, but then Wylla did confound Arthur, always had.

     “What does it matter?” Geron added. “The Iron Throne is no more, as far as the south is concerned House Targaryen is dead.  Should we not be helping our monarchs to find peace together? We are Kingsguards, you a Dragonguard, we serve for his benefit, we all understand he would benefit most from reconciling with Daenerys.”

     “I got them talking.” Wylla smiled.

     “Well done.” Arthur said, “Hope it was worth your head.”

     “He will remember this.” Geron agreed.

 

* * *

 

     He asked her to meet him in the garden below the tower and sent Geron to fetch her, as he realised she would not know what he spoke of.

     “Queen Daenerys.” Geron bowed.

     “Sir Gold.” Daenerys still wanted to ask him about his resemblance to the Lannisters.

     “I will take you across the bridge to the main garden.”

     “I have never crossed the bridge.”

     “For your safety.” Geron replied.

     Daenerys was impressed even more by this castle - Fortress - Aegon had taken, been gifted.  She wondered how she had not been informed by Tyrion about this kingdom.  The furnishings were grand and majestic and there were far more people than she expected, they stared at her curiously and some of the noble women stared daggers at her, but she raised her chin and ignored them, reminding them which of them was a queen.  Geron lead her into the garden with its strange tower and she stared around amazed at the scale of the stronghold.  They saw Jon standing with his back to them talking intensely to a man in dirty brown clothes.

     “I need more manure to get the roses to their best.”

     “I will see what I can source.” Aegon replied.

     “You do not need shovel it yourself, your grace.”

     “I was not suggesting I would be, but if I must.  I have seen that bend in your back Harold, you can not be shovelling it either.”

     “It is my job, your grace. Gardener.” He pointed at himself, “King.” He pointed at Jon.

     “King.” Jon pointed to himself. “Loyal subject.” He pointed at Harold. “I must care for you, so if it is either you or me Harold, shovelling the manure, it will be me. I cannot send a broken man back to your wife.”

     “It is not really a thing a king does.”

     “Well then I will delegate to a younger back than yours. You can supervise.”

     “I must if you want the flowers to grow in this clime and be as you wish for the Princess and the Queen.”

     “I trust you.”

     “Thank you, your grace it means a lot.” It was at this point the gardener noted the queen, he bowed deeply. “Your Grace.” Jon turned to also bow to Daenerys.  Harold and Geron moved away from the monarchs to give them privacy.

     “The Fortress is quite magnificent.” Daenerys said with the awe she felt. She thought its king was quite magnificent as well after hearing his interaction with his gardener.  She smiled warmth by the sight of the Jon Snow she had known, the thoughtful man who held no arrogance.

     He looked around with a look of pride. “I have to admit, I like it. It feels like it belongs to me somehow.” He smiled with a heartfelt affection for the stones.

     “Belongs?”

     “Yes, I have never felt like I have completely belonged anywhere I have been.  Close, but not like here.”

     “Winterfell?” He loved Winterfell.

     “Closest, but still as much as I loved Winterfell, I think I will end up loving here more.’

     “Castle Black.”

     “I did feel almost like I belonged with some of my Brothers, but there was resentment there toward me. I suppose everywhere I have ever been there has been resentment for me. Winterfell, Castle Black, The Wildling camps, Dragonstone, and King’s Landing. All different types, for different reasons but I have never been welcomed or wanted anywhere quite as much as I am here.”

     “I see that.”  Daenerys watched the appreciative smiles sent Jon’s way by the ladies on the balconies.

     He followed her eyes to the women and exhaled heavily. “Yes, some do seem to like me a tad too much.”

     “Are you intimidated by the fluttering eyelashes?”

     “I am confounded by them.  Why do they do that?” He saw her disbelief. “I mean I know why, I am not naïve. I however have seen no proof any of them have the conviction for the role they are vying for.”

     “What conviction is that?”

     “Personally, they need to be more thoughtful of their Princess.”

     “Oh, surely they think of her.” She was gladden that he was not prohibiting Lyancy’s small associations with her, to begin with she felt he was painting her a monster for Lyancy to fear, but as Lyancy pushed into Daenerys’ attentions and they had only had one incident, he had relaxed.

     “Not really. They crowd her and she gets frightened, I thought I might need to send Ghost to protect her from them, or Wylla. Evelyn however has a control of them that means Lyancy is left alone mostly, so I leave her to combating them.”

     “Wylla. Hmm, yes she would scare anyone away.”

     “I have spoken to her and reprimanded her for her mistruths, and misconceptions, explained to her that her assertations were wrong.”

     “What punishment did she get?” Truth was Daenerys didn’t care about Wylla’s words, they had led to her seeking Jon to talk and he had told her he considered her family.

     “An angry growling Direwolf and the command to apologise to you.”

     “What if she doesn’t?” Daenerys asked, not sure the woman would lower herself to apologise.

     “I told her I would consider it treason.”

     “Treason?” Daenerys wasn’t sure it would count as treason.

     “Yes, and she would lose her head.” Daenerys coughed in her shock at his declaration.

     “Beheading?”

     “A girl who incinerates people should not throw water.”

     “Incinerates people?” She was tired of being reminded of one act of madness.

     “Lords Tarly and Lord Varys. I don’t think I missed someone, anyway,” he shrugged, “they are the only ones I know it happened to.”

     “I incinerated many wights too.”

     “Yes, but that is different. That was war and they were enemies, I suppose that discounts Lords Tarly as well.”

     “And Lord Varys.”

     “Lord Varys was only trying to protect the realm.”

     “From me? The mad queen.”

     “From all of us. His thoughts were on the good of the people, sometimes he chose the wrong side.  He was right to choose you over Cersei and her children. Maybe even Robert over your father, but let us remember he sold many of your father’s detractors to keep your father as king. He turned a blind eye to Robert Baratheon’s shortfalls.  Served Joffrey. Then betrayed you, after finding you allies in Westeros and with the Red Priests. Varys had maybe seen too many bad monarchs he couldn’t give you a moment to settle.”

     “You think I needed to _settle_?” Like a good little woman?

     “As Queen of Meereen you did good, no, _great_ things. You were settled there. Westeros was new and strange, you needed to get used to us and we you.”

     “We?”

     “The people of Westeros.” He again shrugged.

     “You recall, your nurse believes you are the True Heir.”

     “No offense Daenerys, but did you see that throne?”

     “Yes, it was…” How did she describe it?

     “Ugly.” He said with much derision.

     “Sorry?” Did he say it was ugly?

     “And unworthy.” He shook his head in disappointment at the memory of it.

     “Unworthy?”

     “You deserved a better one. One that was not a symbol of conquest, oppression and tyranny.  You should sit a throne that speaks of your compassion and beauty.”

     “Speak of my beauty? I should sit on a pretty throne.” Was he serious?

     “I do not mean it should sparkle. I meant the beauty of your heart, not your face.” He wasn’t a simpleton, or a dandy. He wasn’t saying it should be pretty, just not a heap of half melted swords, stack randomly.

     “Oh, so my face is no longer beautiful?” She asked in mock offense, though she smiled at him amused by his words.

     “Are you fishing for compliments, your grace?” He smiled at her.

     “I am a queen I do not do manual labours.” She stuck her nose in the air in mock arrogance this time. The King laughed and Daenerys was warmed to hear it, to see his eyes bright with the joy of interacting with her. She had been blessed to be one of the people Jon Snow let his brooding go for, she loved how he was enlivened by his joy and happiness. She had thought how special she was to be able to make him smile.  “Unlike you.”

     “Me?”

     “Yes, I believe I just heard you volunteer to shovel shit.”

     “Manure.”

     “Which is …”

     “A fancy way of not saying … shit.  I believe monarchs try to find nice ways to say terrible things.”

     “This has been an enjoyable outing, but I felt you had more meaning to this meeting.”

     “I simply wished you to know about my conversation with Wylla and inform you that I will stop the restrictions on you.”

     “What restrictions?” He had restricted her? She meant in reality, because she had lamented loudly he was restricting her and imprisoning her, in her anger.

     “You may travel anywhere you wish in the Fortress and speak to anyone you wish.  There will only be a few off-limit areas, but they are off-limit to everyone.” He continued to explain, she could tell by a uneasy nervous exhale he was allowing her to officially interact with the little princess.

     “Okay, well I wish to send some messages to my people.”

     “Your people?” He worried for having to explain what had occurred after her death. How her armies had dispersed.

     “Yes, Greyworm and the rest of the Unsullied, the Dothraki, wherever they are and the freed slaves on Dragonstone, the officials I left in The Bay of Dragons.” She must reacquaint herself with the world and assess her strengths.

     “You wish to send a message to Meereen?” His demeanour changed, the smile faded and a mask came over his face.

     “Yes. I must see what my forces in Meereen can provide in support.” She was in assessment mode and did not realise what her desire looked like to the man before her, for Daenerys it was a military communiqué, to Aegon it was personal letter.

     “Hmm, okay, follow me I will find you a scribe.” He strode towards the great doors into the building that was the bulk of the Stronghold.  He did not wait for her to catch up, he made sure he was always a few steps ahead, even when she increased her speed to try to walk beside him.  He went down a corridor until he found a man in a long robe and called him to the door.

     “Queen Daenerys wishes to dictate a message to Meereen and her sellsword Commander there, please transcribe her words and send the message.” He turned to Daenerys. “Feel free to express any desire to your man.”

     Then he strode away, and Daenerys realised she still hadn’t explained Daario and she had without thought just given an incorrect message to Jon.  As much as she wished to soothe the mistake, she did need to send Daario a message.  She made it simple:

 

 

 

 

> Come to me, we need to confer.

 

     She asked the scribe to have it sent quickly but to have it handed to Commander Naharis so he could be returned to this fortress, to speak with her. She would not leave here and Jon yet, she was not confident that if she left that he would allow her to return.  She had just seen the man she had loved for a few sweet moments, if she left, she may never see that version of Jon Snow ever again.  She needed to know what had happened to her, to him, to the world.

  

* * *

 

     Aegon left Daenerys to her messages. He could not go to Lyancy in his current state of depression, so he sought the other Dragoness in his life. Rhaegal.  She was healing well and though she still slept a lot, she could move herself around and needed no help from the Sons of Craster. Theirs was an uneasy relationship.  The Dragoness seemed cautious of the Sons of Craster and they appeared to both respect and fear her.  To allay her concern Aegon had sent the Sons out in rotation to bring her food, and Ghost always offered some of his hunts.  Aegon was a bit amazed how the Direwolf and the Dragoness had formed a bond, they were also cautious of each other, but it seemed to Aegon that they had formed a trust.

     Rhaegal always gave him her attention and allowed him to check the eggs. He was amazed by them, Daenerys had spoken of the stone eggs her children had hatched from, but Rhaegal’s eggs were not stone, they were leathery and soft to the touch like you wouldn’t expect.  The shells were thick but not hard; as the embryos within grew he could watch as they moved and the eggs bulged in places.  They liked to rub themselves on his palms, once they somehow knew he was touching them.  He needed to show this to Daenerys before she left him, in case she wished to take Rhaegal – and her eggs - with her. Aegon had no doubt that Drogon would be gone the instant Daenerys thought it, but Rhaegal seemed less inclined, that may change if she thought her mother could transport her eggs for her.

     Aegon would miss Rhaegal as much as he would miss Daenerys, maybe not quite but close.  As she could now easily position herself as she wished, he doubted it would be long before she took a flight, he wished he could soar with her just once more, if he was to lose her too.

     “I understand Rhaegal, Daenerys is your mother and Drogon is your mate.  You must go when they do, I will not keep you here and have you lose them.  I will read more and find a safe way to move your eggs.” He had spent a great deal of effort to keep them warm while Rhaegal had been lost under the waves near Dragonstone.  His research said at this point they were more in danger from the cold than they had been then, due to their growth meaning they had less insulation in their eggs.

     Rhaegal was alert now and more responsive.  Aegon and she had developed a communication system – very basic – through her making little clicks and other sounds.  Her tone, speed and volume meant different things, it helped Aegon had been honing his mind-shifting or warging for Ghost, it came in handy understanding Rhaegal.  She was much calmer than Drogon, but also quicker.  She would ‘jump’ on an idea, where as sometimes Aegon got the impression Drogon was deliberating. He had chuckled at Rhaegal saying Daenerys was impulsive and so was Rhaegal, Drogon was a brooder like him.  She had just calmly gazed at him, as if proving his point.

     Drogon was still trying to find Rhaegal, and she was not yet ready for him to be near her young, but she did miss him, Aegon felt.  She wanted to be stronger in case she needed to defend them.  In the animal world sometimes the father ate his young, Aegon wasn’t sure if Dragons – that weren’t animals – did similar things. Soon the Sons of Craster would not be able to hold him back, not that they really could, he was simply as wary as Rhaegal, but soon he would just burn them away, when he decided he wanted to be with her. Aegon had impressed upon the Sons that if Drogon came with purpose they were to get out of his way and let Rhaegal deal with him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is a sweet chapter, a bonding time, to give hope and strength for future trials.


	19. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweetness abounds as Lyancy pours it all over her 'parents'.  
> The monarchs find themselves in a mundane and simple, co-existence for a short while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know our hero is a broody little shit, but It is not forever. Just as Daenerys will bear her scars for awhile, so will he. I plan to have a much better conversation soon, but as it flows does not always go to plan. there was no dinner planned but it was suddenly on the page.  
> I should explain, whenever Daenerys is in the room, I refer to Aegon as Jon because that is what she is still calling him, not because I forgot I had him drop the name.

     It took Daenerys another two days to find Jon again, he had disappeared and no one knew where he was, some secret project.  Wylla had requested an audience with Daenerys, she presumed to apologise as she had been ordered, but Daenerys gave excuse to delay it, she was not interested in this woman’s opinion of her in truth. It may have angered her that the woman degraded her part in the War for the Dawn and everything else, but ultimately Wylla was a sworn servitor – Daenerys did not think Wylla was some mere nurse or servant. As a queen, a servitor’s opinion did not matter to her, but the king’s did and he had said he honoured her sacrifices and that she was _family_.

     She found him in the dining hall being accosted by a woman with warm-brown hair and a dress cut too low at her bosoms for the weather in this land.  The goose-bumps on her skin said she endured the cold to entice the king. The king kept his eyes firmly on her face or the floor or ceiling as she whispered to him.

     “Lady Moran.”

     “Ivette, my king.”

     “Yes, well.” Jon looked to the floor. “Would you excuse me, the food on my plate is getting cold.”

     “Your grace, you only have one chicken leg on your plate, we need you to eat more so you are a strong, productive king.” Daenerys could guess what Ivette was suggesting he produce.

     “Well, this is my daughter’s plate and you are making her food cold.” His voice was cold as the chicken leg might be.

     “There are no vegetables on the plate.”

     “She is a Direwolf.”

     “Sorry?”

     “Excuse me.” The king simply walked away and towards the seat that bore the little girl.

     “Dearest!” The princess called and waved to call the queen over to her. She managed to get Daenerys Jon’s attention too.

     “Lacey.”

     “Sit with me.”

     “As the princess orders.” She went to sit beside the girl on her right.

     “No, that is Father’s seat, sit here.” She patted the chair to her left.

     “Thank you.” Daenerys smiled at the child.

     “Father.”

     “Yes Princess.” Daenerys noticed how Aegon softened for his little princess.

     “Mothe… Dearest is hungry, can you get her a plate for us to share.”  Lyancy turned to Daenerys. “Do you eat vegetables?”

     “I do.”

     “Huh” She sounded disappointed by the answered. “I ‘pose you are a Dragon. I do not have to eat vegetable because I am a Direwolf.”

     “You do not have to eat vegetables because you throw them on the floor.” Her father corrected her.

     “’cos I am a Direwolf.” She told Daenerys.

     “You shouldn’t throw food on the floor.” Daenerys said without the thought of it not being her place to say such to the child.  She got an adorable frown.

     “Father said so too.”

     “He was right.”

     “Do you want vegetables, Dearest?” Lyancy asked her.

     “I would love vegetables, Lacey.”  The women in attendance snickered at Daenerys mispronouncing the princess’ name.

     “Father, get Dearest vegetables with her meat.”

     “I am not a servant, Lyancy.” Her father responded.  She turned her big blue eyes and pouting lips on him.

     “But you are a Father.” Daenerys saw the Dragon bend his head and realised Lyancy had more power over Jon than she ever had.

     “As I am fetching my own plate, I will just double it.” He walked away to do as his precious girl bid him.

     “I sure he will get you a plate of your own.” Lyancy reassured the queen.

     In short order Jon returned with a plate for Daenerys and himself, he placed it before her and took his own to his seat. Lyancy stared between the two adults as they ate their meals, including their vegetables. Suddenly a little hand sneaked a piece of potato off Daenerys’ plate. Her Father was about to reprimand her when a piece of carrot disappeared from his plate into Lyancy’s mouth.

     “Did vegetables save you Dearest?” Lyancy asked as a handful of peas left Daenerys’ plate and found their way into Lyancy’s mouth.

     “Save me?”

     “Father? Was Dearest the princess the vegetables saved?”  In the story it had been him thinking of Daenerys as the princess and he as the prince that rescued her, but he did not wish to have Lyancy tell Daenerys his strange bedtime story. “You were the prince, weren’t you? So Dearest must have been the princess.”

     “It was a story, no one was the prince or princess.”

     “Hmmm.” Her hand went to his plate to steal a potato.

     “Lyancy would you like me to go get you some vegetables?” Aegon asked the girl girl, slightly annoyed she was doing this tonight, in front of Daenerys.  The queen must think he was raising a mannerless child.

     “No. I am fine.”

     “You are eating Dearest’s and my vegetables.” Daenerys smirked at his lapse by calling her the same name Lyancy did. “I mean Daenerys and my vegetables.” He looked at her apologetically, and she shrugged to indicate it was fine.  Daenerys however noted the unhappy looks on the faces of the various ladies of the realm.

     “I like your vegetables.”

     “You might like your own vegetables.” He counselled.

     “Nah.” And he lost another carrot.  The queen was delighted to see the defeated look on the king’s face, not because he was defeated but because his relationship with his princess was beautiful to watch and she had not had the opportunity to watch it so closely.

     “I shall just go get myself more vegetables then.”

     “Could you get Dearest some too, Father.”

     “Perhaps it would be nice for you to only put your hands in my dinner and your own.”

     Lyancy gazed at him for a few seconds. “Nah.” And she stole a piece of Daenerys’ pumpkin.  Defeated again he smiled warmly at the child and walked off to get Daenerys and himself more vegetables for Lyancy to steal.

     “I could share with our delightful princess.” Ivette offered the king, he turned to regard the girl.  Lyancy frowned very hard at him and shook her head vigorously.

     “I appreciate your offer, Lady Moran. However, the less plates my daughter puts her hands on the better I would feel.”

     “I don’t like her.” Lyancy leaned over to whisper to the queen.

     “I don’t know her.”

     “Then, you don’t like her.” Lyancy nodded firmly once to tell Daenerys it was how it should be.

     The meal proceeded along the same lines, Lyancy kept stealing form Daenerys and Aegon’s plates and the king kept refilling them. When a servant offered to bring them refills instead, the king had screwed up his face and told her, he had two hands and two feet he could do it himself, she could serve him by going to a garden and putting her feet up, she apparently worked too hard.

     The servants cleared the plates from before the nobles at the long tables, leaving the royal plates to last, as usually arranged by their king for their princess. Daenerys watched amused as Lyancy climbed onto her chair so she could upend her plate over her father’s, before the maid got to them.

     “Well done your Highness.” The petite strawberry blonde said as she took Lyancy’s plate, the girl smiled proudly at the congratulations. As the maid moved to the king’s plate, she looked disappointed at the half-eaten contents. “Your majesty. You need to finish your plate.”

     “Father, we mustard waste food.”

     “Mustard we?” Aegon shook his head as the maid grinned at him.

     “No.” Lyancy told him and frowned.

     “I apologise Gail for wasting your efforts.”

     “It is alright your majesty, I see some vegetables on your plate, not on my floor so I can forgive.” She smiled at the king as he took Lyancy’s reprimand for her. “Should I let you have dessert though?”

     “I would hope so.” He sighed.

     Daenerys watched Lyancy’s face light up at the word ‘dessert’, then saw the girl disappear for a moment to return from somewhere to her right with her green cloth friend.  She climbed back into her chair and plopped Obly on the table between her father and herself. “Ready!”

     “Hail Obly.” The king looked down at the attendee to the meal that had just joined them, not surprised he had appeared for dessert.

     “Thanks, two please!” Lyancy bounced excited by her favourite course.

     “Two?” Gail asked the king to get a heavy exhale and a nod.

     Dessert was a mushed apple and pastry dish with sugar sprinkled and crystalised on its surface covered in a yellow milk sauce, which Lyancy informed Daenerys was custard. It was delicious, and Daenerys wondered if she could simply remain here for the dessert.  Everyone ate the delight with relish, except the little cloth Dragon.

     “Does Obly not feel hungry?” The king asked the little princess. Lyancy licked her spoon and stood on her chair to lean in and have a quiet conversation with Obly.

     “What is that Obly? Your tummy is full, from the cookies.  You want me to eat your dessert? Oh, I don’t know Obly, it is your dessert.”  Daenerys saw by his expression  Jon was used to the conversation and was patiently waiting for its conclusion. “Oh, if you insister. Okay, Obly I will eat your dessert.”

     “What did Obly say?” Jon asked like he had not heard the conversation.

     “He isn’t hungry and wants me to eat his dessert.”

     “Imagine that.” Aegon responded in obvious mock surprise. “Maybe though we can keep it for him for later. When he is hungry.” Lyancy looked appalled at the suggestion.

     “No!” She exclaimed.

     “No?” Aegon asked lightly.

     “Let me esplain.”

     “Please do.”

     “Obly don’t like custard.” She informed her father of the way of it.

     “He had two servings of it yesterday.” He reminded her.

     “Yes, but he gave them to me.” She saw his rising eyebrow. “I told him if he didn’t like it, he could not throw it on the floor.  So, I ate it! So, it was not on the floor.”

     “What a thoughtful little princess I have.” He said as if she had performed a miracle.

     “I know.” She said with self-pride.

     “So, if you have custard tomorrow, Obly won’t need dessert.”

     “He will. Shall I esplain?”

     “I would love that.”

     “See Obly is not rude, he would never tell Gail he don’t like custard.” Daenerys turned to the maid clearing her bowl as Gail smiled at the king and princess.

     “Do they do this often?” She whispered.

     “Every meal they share together.” Gail smiled at the pair. “The Princess is a little chatterer and the king will listen until she runs out of words. It is the sweetest thing to watch and listen to.”  Gail was not wrong, it was truly endearing.

 

     Lyancy had tired herself out by the end of dinner, she raised her little arms, which immediately had her lifted into Jon’s arms and as he went to turn, she pointed at her loyal friend. Jon grabbed the little cloth protector and Lyancy cuddled him as she lay on her father’s chest.

     “Obly wants a story.”

     “Alright.” Jon agreed.

     “I want Dearest to tell it.” Jon turned to gaze at Daenerys, Lyancy was pushing it he thought. He guessed he was right as Daenerys looked apprehensive of the idea.

     “How about I tell you a story.”

     “Okay, but can Dearest listen too?” Lyancy could see her father was not sure about the idea, but however would Dearest become her mother if she didn’t get to practise? “Dearest do you wanna hear a story?”

     “I would love to hear a story.” She rose, glancing at all the other ladies in the room to remind them she was the one in control here, she was a queen and she was not backing down for any of them.

     “Great!” Lyancy crowed.

     “Great.” Jon repeated with less enthusiasm. He took his little family across the bridge and to Lyancy’s room, wishing it really were his little family but sure it wasn’t, the shine would soon rub off as it always did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me but to get this going, the timing will be weird. In that to get the Daario thing sorted I might need him to arrive way quicker than he should. Like Gendry running to send Daenerys a message and suddenly she was there like she got a text. Bare with me, it is to get some things down and done.


	20. Go, Be Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More intense conversation, and Lyancy hears a not so nice story.
> 
> Daenerys learns a secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People want this Aegon/Daenerys thing sorted and I am trying but it cannot be one long conversation they must pick at it.

     Daenerys had been to Lyancy’s room before, when she had confronted Jon for Wylla’s words, but she had only been there because the man was hard to nail down.  This time she took the opportunity to look around the little home Jon had made for his little girl.  The child was magical.  Daenerys had her weeping because she had refused to give her false hope, yet every minute spent with Lyancy had her wishing to stay and now having experienced the beauty of the girl’s relationship with Jon, she wanted to stay and be a part of it.  Lyancy so easily and openly accepted Daenerys into her world, and her family and who could resist such a delightful child.  It was obvious to Daenerys that Jon was devoted to the tiny girl, she thought how he was proving to be the gentle loving father she had thought he would be.  She wanted to cry. Again, why was she so emotional?

     “Where is Evelyn?” Lyancy’s words got Daenerys’ attention. _Evelyn_. The lady Aegon danced with. _Aegon?_ Why had she thought Aegon rather than Jon?

     “I do not know.”

     “Maybe Sir Geron is rom… roman… kissing her.” Lyancy said with a smile.

     “You can only hope.” Jon replied.

     “Oh, I do!” Lyancy wiggled, her short nap on Jon shoulder had given her a spark of energy.  So dutifully her father put her on the floor.

     “Are you alright?” Aegon said to the fireplace as Lyancy grabbed Daenerys’ hand and dragged her to Stormborn.  The horse was grey with light grey mane and tail, it was a beautifully carved creature and it had a real leather saddle and bridle.  Daenerys wondered absently who Jon was talking to as he stared transfixed by the fireplace.  After a minute he spoke again. “Let me know if that changes.” Then he turned to search his daughter’s rooms.

     It took less than another minute to have him back followed by the dark lady. Daenerys was not joyous to see her, after all this had been their time, and they hadn’t needed anyone extra, but now it was impinged on.

     “Oh, poo!” Lyancy exclaimed when she too saw Evelyn.

     “I am thrilled to see you too, princess.”

     “Evelyn is here to prepare you for bed.” Her father told her, understanding Evelyn wasn’t insulted and Lyancy was just disappointed Evelyn wasn’t with Geron.  For some reason Lyancy was invested in Evelyn and Geron being in love. He still wished Lyancy luck but was sure she was going to have trouble with the match, she had more chance match-making Daenerys and himself… Oh, his little girl was stealthy.

     “So, your father can tell you a story.” Evelyn said, she saw the extra guest and curtsied. “Your grace.”  Lyancy looked at her guest and realised as much as she wanted to stay here with Dearest, she wanted Dearest and Father to be alone, so she had to go.

     “Okay!” She skipped off followed by Evelyn.

     Aegon was unsure what to do or say to the queen, their conversations were improving but he was still too unsure of what was really happening for them in regard to each other.  Lyancy made it simple, they couldn’t descend into bickering about each other’s betrayals with the sponge of his little girl.  She also made it feel like they could just live in her bright little world and forget the past. 

     He would, except the letter Bran had sent him was a thorn in his thoughts and heart. If it wasn’t in Daenerys’ own hand, he would have simply discredited it.  _You know nothing, Jon Snow_. So often he had been the easily manipulated and trusting fool.  He did not see the manipulations that Daenerys wrote of and Bran and Sansa spoke of, when he looked at Daenerys.  He saw a woman whose heart was as wonderful as her face, but Arya said she knew a killer when she saw one.  If Arya had liked her, he could ignore Sansa’s opinion, and Bran’s proof.  He did not trust these siblings anymore.  Bran had handed him the letter, written in Daenerys’ hand.  Which raised many questions, not just ‘how had he not seen her duplicity?’. How had Bran had a copy? Did this Daario ever receive his message? When had Daenerys sent it, that Bran could intercept? His heart said not to be a fool, Daenerys wanted the throne as Sansa wanted a crown, he knew how far Sansa would go for her dream, Daenerys would go further. His intellect said not to be a fool, the Starks had proven to be insular and distrusting, they had proven in the end to be untrustworthy, traitors, and Daenerys had not. He watched the little eyes in the hearth disappear. “I am sorry.” He said to the little Dragon.

     “I beg your pardon?” Daenerys asked him as she idly stroked Stormborn’s mane.

     “I am sorry for storming off the other night.” He turned and took the opportunity to apologise. “I should act like a king, not some broody child.” She smiled at him and he felt like a lovesick boy.

     “Why did you stride off to sulk?”

     “I did not say I sulked.” He replied offended.

     “Yet, you did because apparently you locked your door and you never lock your door.” She repeated Lyancy’s lament.

     “Did you test that yourself?” He would not have thought she did.

     “No. It was disclosed to me, in confidence.” Disclosed at a time she wasn’t to be talking to her confidant. “So why?”

     “I,” He paused, not wishing after such a lovely meal to bring up something that boiled his blood. “I have a great deal on my plate at present and I could not add anything to it.”

     “I want an explanation.”

     “To why I left?”

     “Let us start with where is Greyworm and my Unsullied?”

     “They are protecting Naath, as he promised Missandei, he would.  He is a brave man.” Aegon breathed.

     “He is, but why do you say so?” She felt he saw a danger to the Unsullied.

     “People die on Naath, they get the Fever and die, he is brave to go there.”

     “You think they are in danger? What do you know of Naath?”

     “I have had a great deal of time to read about the world beyond my borders. I have learnt some things. The Butterfly Fever, that the locals are immune to.”

     “Maybe Greyworm no longer cares.”

     “I understand wishing for …” Again he stopped as he gazed at her. “What else do you wish explanation for?” He knew there must be much she questioned.

     “Why are we in the Lands of Always Winter.”

     “That is complicated.”

     “Where are your cousins?”

     “Bran is in King’s Landing.” He growled and she saw anger in his eyes “Sansa is in The North at Winterfell, reigning as it’s queen.” That made her have more questions.

     “Arya?”

     “Sailing west of Westeros.”

     “How are they?” She wanted to hear dead but that was not what she knew he would say.

     “I don’t know.” He looked forlorn, but not as forlorn as she expected.  Internally he hoped the answer to that question was suffering in eternal fear, of what their actions had wrought.

     “Do you have contact with them?”

     “No, Lyancy is my only family.  Or was, until you returned.”

     “Yes, returned. How is it that this garment is not damaged?”

     “It is a bane and a curse to my life.” He said low, but as he returned his eyes to hers, he shrugged. “Magic.”

     “Magic?” She would discredit him, but he had a knack for saying superstitious things and them being true.

     “Seems magic is not all bad. Some magic doesn’t ruin everything.  It is not all about death and destruction like we experienced previously.” He exhaled heavily, he had never realised how very tired his life made him feel.

     “Why am I not dead?” She needed to know.

     “Apparently you never were, if I understand Wylla’s explanation.”

     “Wylla?” The woman hated her.

     “Wylla was my nurse maid when I was little, she said she was the first person to hold me.”

     “She seems too young for that.”

     “Well she also used to be blonde and shorter, I am learning not to judge appearances.” He replied. “She came to me after Bran told my sisters the truth and before I left the Godswood.  She told me there was a plot to destroy House Targaryen and you were in danger, that ‘they’ would betray you and I might have to do so too, to save you from them, if there was no choice.”

     “No choice.” She didn’t not believe this crap!

     “Daenerys, I am sorry I was not there to aid you. I know now I should have just ignored my pain and confusion, because I did not have the time to care for both of us.  But I was dealing with things as best I could, I had lost myself and you lost so much more, but I could only hold one of us together right then.”

     “You could have done what I said.” She snarked at him, why did he not just do as she wanted.

     “You asked me to give up everything I was.”

     “I did not!”

     “We need to be quieter.”

     “Excuse me?!” Was he hushing her?

     “Lyancy.” He said as explanation. Daenerys saw his concern for the little one and she was loath to upset the child either, so she nodded to say she would try.

     “Well, it felt like you were.  I was not raised a Targaryen. I was raised a Stark and Starks do not engage in incest.” He saw her rebuttal coming. “Sansa wanted me to be King, as did Varys and I told everyone no. I told you no, none of you listened to me.  Do you think I gave a shit about a throne when the truth of who I was meant I would lose you?  Had already the moment I told you.  I saw the hatred the distrust, I saw that I was suddenly an obstacle to your path to the throne you wanted. You proved Lady Stark correct.  All of you proved her correct.”

     “How?” She did not prove anything.

     “I was told all my life I was a bastard and a shame to my House, that I was so evil of makeup that I would never be loved by anyone, that I could never be loved by anyone.  If anyone appeared to love me, it would be for a purpose not a feeling.  You all proved it.  King in The North you could use, Heir to the Iron throne, that you couldn’t but suddenly others could.  Do you have any concept of what it means to be a bastard?”

     “No.”

     “No, of course not. Because you knew who you were, you were a Princess of Westeros. Everything you declare, Daughter of Flame, Last Dragon. I didn’t, have any idea who I was, I had nothing to declare other than The Bastard of Winterfell.  What I had I earned, and it cost me at least double what it cost everyone else.  A bastard, for your information is to wear the badge of shame; to forfeit all honour; to be mocked, scorned, and outcast forever.”

     “Jon.” She could see the pain and shame emanate off him, she had never thought of his experience really, he was a lord’s son, raised in the mighty Winterfell, she thought his life had been idyllic compared to hers of being on the run with Viserys from assassins and never having a home.

     “I know you had a terrible childhood, I wish I could change that for you, but I tire of you acting like I was curled up happy by the hearth every night warmed by my family. I did not have that.  I was rarely allowed near my siblings.  If Robb hadn’t ignored his mother, I may never have had any connection to the others. I had a constant roof over my head and a maester teaching me to read and write but you never truly have a home when you are the Bastard of it. When you very life is made to be a blemish on everyone around you.”

     “I am sorry I never asked.” Had never thought.

     “You do not know how important a name is until you don’t have one.  I didn’t want to be King Aegon of House Targaryen, sixth of his whatever. I just was happy to know I was Aegon Targaryen of somewhere, I wasn’t even happy with the actual Targaryen part because I finally felt I had crawled out of the pit that was The Bastard of Winterfell, could leave that behind and be happy and alternate to Lady Catelyn’s words loved and then I couldn’t.  I am sorry you lost so much, but you were not the only one.”

     “The North loved you.”

     “My main supporters died in the Battle for the Long Night, Sansa had most of the other Lords under her sway.  If I was not Heir, she would have had them betray me, as soon as I tried to do something she did not like. She did not like that Lady Mormont declared me king and not her queen.”

     No matter what she believed she needed an explanation so she let this subject slide. “Wylla warned you?”

     “The dagger was important and she told me to not abandon you, but somehow I couldn’t get that right and so I was left with only one option, when you told me we would make people live in our world, but it wasn’t our world Daenerys, because you had hurt people. You. The woman with the gentle heart, the woman who freed the slaves and turned a bay of Slavers into a bay of magic. I told you on Dragonstone, if you use your Dragons to burn cities and castles then you were no better than all the rest.  It was not that you did it, it was that you were planning to do it again.  I could forgive and ignore the one mistake, but I could not watch people burn until there was nothing but ash.  Else I should have laid down Longclaw and let the Night King win.  That woman above King’s Landing was not you the woman who told her armies they would be repeating that massacre across all my home and people, was not you. The woman who wanted me to stand beside her as she oppressed the people, was not the woman I loved. I wanted her back, and Wylla promised That dagger that did not leave a scar on your skin or clothes would return her to me, so I took the chance.  I am sorry I betrayed you, but you betrayed your own spirit and someone had to save you.” Daenerys was speechless.

     “That story was scary.” Lyancy stood at the door with Evelyn beside her. “It was nice though, that the king saved his beloved. I am ready for bed after that story.” She walked across to her bed and crawled in. “Tuck me in and kiss me goodnight Father and Dearest.” Dutifully her father did as she bid.

     “I am sorry Princess. I did not want you to hear that.” He kissed her head.

     “It is okay. If it means Dearest might stay and not be as angry at you, soon.  I told you, you shouldn’t have done that.”

     “Where were you Lyancy when I needed good advice?”

     “Castle Black.” She shooed him away so she could go to sleep. “Candle, Father.”

     Evelyn left before the monarchs and Daenerys did feel she needed more time to consider and contemplate this information.  She followed the heels of Jon’s boots as she trailed along unknowingly behind him.  She had not thought about any of the things he had said. She did understand some of his points though, she had not been herself and now thinking about it that may explain why Jon had done an act unlike him.

     “This is your door.” He said as his feet stopped.

     She looked up at him with a questioning look, "Why are you not King of the Seven Kingdoms?”

     “Because you weren’t ever going to be safe there.” He turned to leave, and found Geron behind him.

     “Your graces.” Geron bowed. “The message to Commander Naharis has been received.”

     “Already?” Daenerys could not imagine that possible.

     “The Chamberlain is efficient.” Geron noted Aegon’s defeat. “He was already on his way to Westeros, and will attend you as requested. The Phoenix has intercepted him, so The Broken King has no idea the Queen lives. He should be here soon.”

     “I suppose that will make things quicker.” Aegon walked away towards his own doors.

     “Your grace.” Geron lingered. “The Phoenix is our fastest ship; you have little time before your man arrives.”  She felt that was a warning somehow.

 

     The next morning Daenerys found Jon in the library, half-hidden behind a fort of books, Lyancy was reading as well with Obly beside her.  Geron stood watch over the royal family, in truth he stood by to steer Aegon towards reconciling with Daenerys should the chance arrive.

     “Why is there not a book called ‘How to care for Dragons’? It would be so much simpler.”

     “Perhaps after this you should write one.” Geron replied.

     “I am no author, Geron.”

     “Still how can anyone else find the book if no one writes it?”

     “I wanna meet Rhaegal.” Lyancy said from her studies on the floor. “As does Obly.”

     “Dragons are dangerous and as Rhaegal’s mother, Queen Daenerys should see her first.”

 _Rhaegal? What the Hell? Wait did Jon say **her**?_ Daenerys was sure she was not supposed to hear that. She had heard it though and she wanted answers. So she cleared her throat to indicate she was there.

     “Your grace.” Sir Geron greeted her. “Your grace, you may need explain yourself to the Mother of Dragons.”  Jon slowly rose from behind his wall of books to see Daenerys’ very angry expression.

     “At least this is a new crime on my part.” He said.

     “Rhaegal?” Daenerys asked with fire in her tone.

     “Hey, little princess, do you want to go hunt some cookies?” Geron asked in an excited tone.

     “Yes!” She answered then calmed and looked at him suspiciously. “Are you trying to trick me?”

     “No, there really will be cookies. We must seek them in their natural habitat, the kitchens.” Although still suspicious she took his hand and left with him, to seek her prey, what child argued with cookies?

     “Rhaegal?” Daenerys repeated.

     “I did not wish to bother you.”

     “About my son?” How did she make the movement of her eyebrows, speak such volumes?

     “Technically, Rhaegal is now your daughter.”

     “Because that is what was bothering me about your words.” It did peak her curiosity.

     “Rhaegal is not dead. My navy was able to pull her up and bring her here. She was very injured, but she has been healing well.” Jon tried to put is as simply as possible.

     “I find that impossible.” Daenerys would have known. Drogon would have known.

     “I cannot explain. It does sound impossible, but then you have no cut for being stabbed.” Nothing seems to add up.” Jon looked confused too. “However, death hasn’t been working properly in Westeros for the last couple of years so I was just glad she could be with me, and hopefully something to bring you a little joy that you had not lost everything.”

     “Then why have you not told me earlier.” She had a right to be angry about this.

     “I wasn’t initially sure I could help her to heal, I did not want you to lose her again.” He saw she did not like that explanation, did not see it as good reason to steal this bonding time with the Dragoness. “It was devastating to see her as she was, she was barely alive, you did not need to watch her die.”

     “If he was to die, I should have been with him!” Daenerys was livid, Rhaegal was her son, Jon had no right to keep him from her.

     He knew she was correct; he knew he had made a mis-step. “We were not exactly talking when Rhaegal was healing. We can barely have a conversation that does not descend into an argument at some point.  And those few conversations have only been in the last week as it was.”

     “Whose fault is that?”

     “Ours!” He was seriously finding it difficult to remain calm with all the information and emotions running around inside him. “Neither of us went running to each other to fix anything.  You spent a very extended time screaming for your soldiers to come deal with me.”

     “If they were here, they would have slayed you.” She would not admit it right now, but she was glad no one came to her screams, and to slay Jon.

     “I am fully aware how little your soldiers held regard for my life.”  He felt the anger of King’s Landing rising in him, he could not be reasonable currently. “As to your wishes for your soldiers to come to you, one is on his way, as you summoned him.”

     “Should I stay here unprotected?”

     “What do you even need protection from?”

     She had no real answer to this. “Traitors.” She saw his face fall again, maybe she should stop using the word to shut him down with guilt, but she was still very in the dark to the world around her.

     “Well, as summoned, your Commander  Naharis is coming to rescue you from the evil creature that you believe me to be.  When he gets here you can go to the ship that waits for you and return with him to Meereen.”             

     “What are you saying?” His statement stilled her anger, he had just changed the field.

     “By the way, you had no right to invite your sellsword to my realm and my castle, near my daughter.  I will not see this insult paid for because I doubt you will need let him get to the castle gates,  you can meet him.”

     “Jon.” Daenerys was befuddled by the speed at which their conversations seemed to degrade into conflict.

     “Go, be happy.” He indicated the door for her to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could not post this chapter without the next.


	21. Everything I Ever Wanted Since I Was Old Enough to Want Anything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Conversations explain things between the heroes.  
> Daenerys decides not to let go so easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to post last and this chapter together.

     “Go, be happy.” He said and then his thoughts and attention left her standing alone, and she knew without any doubt, if she went, she would never be happy.  He needed to tell her to ‘Stay, be happy’. Why couldn’t he just ask her to stay?

 _Why does he need to ask? Why don’t I?_  Daenerys took a deep fortifying breath. She needed to stop this ridiculousness of their retreats from each other.  She may not get the answers to all her questions today, and with the idea he had just dismissed her from his life, she was not concentrated on her pride.  Her heart decided she needed to seek joy and she could only remember the lovely joyous dinner she had experienced with this man and his little girl.  Even the truth of Lyancy’s mother did not mean anything currently, because the mother was gone, and Daenerys could so easily just scoop the girl up as her daughter from now on.  Even the thought one of her sons, apparently now a daughter had been returned to her world was not the most important thing for her. Everything had time to be dealt with if she did not lose Jon, if she could just stay to fix the most important relationship she had experienced of late.

     “I can’t.” She answered him and it took him a moment to realise she had replied and not simply walked out the door and away from him.

     “Why? I give you your freedom, you are not my prisoner. You are free to go, return to Meereen and have your dreams fulfilled.” He turned to speak to her, trying to understand what she was doing.

     “Because that is my very problem.”

     “What is your ‘very problem’?”

     “It is my freedom and I really have no idea what to do with freedom, I have never truly felt it.  I was not free to choose anything.  My brother sold me for an army.  My husband thought it was his son growing within me that made me brave and powerful.  When Viserys was killed, I had to take up his dream of the Iron Throne.  I had to pander to weak men who laughed at me, mocked me and used me, in Qarth.  I had to seek slaves and buy Unsullied to fulfil Viserys dream, I had to free those that everyone sold and then become Queen of Meereen until they were truly free. Then I had to retake my House’s honour and vengeance. I had to destroy Cersei and the Night King and take King’s Landing and after all of that; I had to free everyone else. Apparently whether they liked it or not.  Then because I went mad, l had to die.  At what point was I ever free?”

     “You are the Mother of Dragons, The Breaker of Chains.” She understood he could go on, but she needed to make her point.

     “The Burner of Cities.” That brought a sharp pain to his eyes. “This is the first time I have been free to make a decision for myself. Due to that it is very important I make the right one.” She went forward to touch her hand to his. “I wasn’t even allowed to choose love over vengeance.”

     “Your grace.” He was about to comfort her, and she couldn’t let it go just yet.

     “Your grace.” She said it and he stepped back; she had never admitted his royalty. “Do not make a choice for me.”

     “I was only attempting to give you what you wanted.” He was stung by the idea he may have constrained her as well.

     “What is it that I want?” She asked him as if she needed confirmation of her our desires.

     “The Iron Throne.”

     “Viserys’ dream and want.” She no longer wanted the Iron Throne; it was a curiosity now more than a goal.

     “Sovereignty.”

     “Pretty sure that was Viserys’ and Tyrion’s dreams.” He exhaled through his nose in frustration.

     “Revenge for your family.”

     “Nope.” She shook her head.  “I thought that too, but no.”

     “To be in Meereen, where you are loved.” There was a sad note to his voice, and she guessed it was the misconception about Daario.  She was actually quite angry at Daario; he had managed to impede her happiness and he wasn’t even on the same continent.

     “You are half right. I wish to be where I am loved.  It tore at me that I found no love in Westeros.” She saw the rebuttal, but it was swallowed by his humility. “The people did not love me like they loved me in Meereen.  They loved you though.”

     “I did not want it.”

     “I know.  I did not understand but I know. I should have taken a moment to think and we may have found a better solution.”

     “We both should have taken a minute to think.  It was simple.”

     “What was?”

     “The solution.  I never believed I would father children, you couldn’t bear them, why was I so knotted up by the possibility of our blood relations being so close? We would never have had children anyway.”

     “Speaking of children.  Jon, what is the story with Lyancy?” She needed to know about this woman who had bore him a child.

     “My name is not Jon anymore.”

     “When did you decide to embrace your Targaryen heritage? And where the hell are we?  It is not King’s Landing or any other castle I can guess, the cold says it is in The North but, it is too large for your bannermen’s castles.” Although she knew some of these answers she wished to hear it from Jon - Aegon – to explain the world he woke her into. And to bond with him again by sharing these mundane things.

     “We are beyond The Wall, beyond the Frostfangs. We are in the Night King’s Castle.”

     “The Night King’s.” She was in shock; how can that be?  How was it possible?

     “Yes, turns out he stole it from someone else and well now it is mine.  It even came with some Sons of Craster.” Aegon knew Daenerys was strong enough to be told this, she would not cower like many of the ladies had, she would probably demand to see them.

     “What are Sons of Craster?”

     “Gilly’s brothers, given as tribute to the Night King so Craster and his daughters would be left safe.  They are, I do not wish to say Whitewalkers, but that is the closest thing to compare them to.”

     “Whitewalkers?” She exclaimed.

     “They have not killed or raised any Wights, so they are kind of stuck. Influenced by the Night King’s magic as he turned them but, not bound to him. So, when all the others shattered, they did not.  Now they basically mill around the castle with no purpose.  They are all less than twenty years old; some are but toddlers.”

     “You adopted Whitewalker toddlers?” Only Jon Snow would be able to put that old of animosity behind him and make new allies of his enemies.

     “They had no parents, what was I to do? Put them to the sword?” He exhaled slowly. “We are a castle of orphans.” Lyancy said she and her father could be orphans alone, what did she mean?

     “A bunch of orphans making a weird family?”  She raised an eyebrow at him in amusement.

     “How could I adopt Lyancy and not them?  It would be hypocrisy.” Aegon voice was strained by more heat than she had heard in it of late, recently there was a cold hurricane blowing through it. But she did focus on one part of his answer. _Adopt Lyancy_. Lyancy was not the product of a love Jon had found with some woman after her.

     “What is Lyancy’s story?”

     “Her father died during the Battle for Winterfell; her mother in The Battle of the Long Night. She kind of attached herself with me after we left Castle Black, and when the Free Folk went their way and I mine, she just kept following me.  She started calling me ‘father’ and I called her ‘princess’.  And here we are.  I have a daughter who keeps me sane and exhausted and she has a father that will never desert her.”

     “You didn’t find a wife and father a child?”

     “I did not.” Then he smiled as it occurred to him Daenerys had thought Lyancy was his trueborn daughter and had been mystified by the little girl. “Just coincidence she has hair like mine and eyes like, well a Targaryen.”

     “Hmmm.”

     “Did you think I had betrayed you with another woman?” He leaned forward with a smile and a sparkle in his eyes. He almost looked happy again.

     “Do you think I was waiting for some sellsword with bated breath?” His body rocked back on his feet and his face was spinning away from her as he retracted into being the lonely king once more.

 _That fucking letter!_   “I forgot. Your ship is laden with supplies and the sails are set to return you to him. I should not have been distracted.” He went to turn and leave, when he was caught by the arm.

     “Why do they call you Aegon? What happened to Jon Snow?”

     “Jon Snow is dead.”  He said coldly after a deep breath. “He was a fool and I killed him. No one will ever call me by that bastard name again.”

     “That is sad.” She frowned deeply. “Because I loved Jon Snow very much.”

     “Well mourn him, for he is gone.  I can have my men take any of your possessions to your ship.  Please be kind to Lyancy when you say goodbye, she had dreams of a family and she is too little to understand dreams never come true.”

     “I had those same dreams as a little lonely princess.” She would not let go of his arm, clinging worked for Lyancy, she was going to make it work for her. He gazed at her trying to understand what she meant.  “Tyrion said to me when we were leaving Meereen, I was about to get all I ever wanted since I was old enough to want anything. He was wrong.  I did not want the throne when I was little.  I wanted a family, to be loved in a family.  As I grew, I wanted to be loved by someone and have a family.  Even as my brother bargained me for an army, I wanted to return to Westeros and find someone to love and be kind to me and have a family.  I understand her dream, for once it was mine.”

     “I am sorry you did not have that dream fulfilled, but soon you will have it, just not in Westeros.”

     “You are a stubborn Northman, Aegon Targaryen.” She growled at him, how did he not see she was telling him, that he was that man in her dream?

     “She can sail as soon as you are aboard.”

     “I will not go.” She said stubbornly.

     “He is coming for you, to take you to Meereen.”

     “He can wait until the sun rises in the west and sets in the east.”

     “It does.” Aegon replied.

     “What?!”

     “We are far enough north that here the sun rises in the west and sets in the east some days.” He said matter-of-factly with a shrug.

     “Are the seas dry, and do the mountains blow in the wind like leaves?”

     “The seas are frozen, so yes, I suppose they could be seen as dry and the mists over the Frostfangs do make them look as if they blow in the winds like leaves.”

     “All fucking Horseshit!” She heard a rumble from behind her as she turned, she fell, there standing almost twice as tall as Aegon stood what could only be called a giant spectre of Drogo, wrapped in furs and looking twice as furious.

     “Bear.” Aegon’s voice reprimanded the man’s language before the queen. He however without thought or pause lent down and picked Daenerys up and helped her to a chair.

     “Well it is, Dragon. Give me plain normal speech and description.” The man shook his shaggy head.  He did not have Drogo’s braid, but mighty dreadlocks woven with various items and material.

     “Daenerys Stormborn, may I introduce my oldest friend, Berac Umber.  My Great Bear.”

     “Great Bear?”

     “Yes, my sire was a Bear. So, although I was legitimised an Umber, Aegon always called me Bear.”

     “Your father was a Bear?”

     “An old Bear.” He said gazing at her. “I heard he died with honour he never had while he lived in Westeros.”

     “Jorah?” She could not believe it. Why had he not said anything?

     “My mother never spoke his name, only his House, she did not wish to besmirch his honour.”

     “Jorah?”

     “Possibly.  Did killing her make her simple?” Berac turned to regard Aegon.

     “I see where your daughter got her tact from.” Aegon replied.

     “Yeah, imagine if she had her mother’s tact, that woman would fuck a bear.”

     “Berac was Lyanna’s father.”

     “Little Lady Mormont?”

     “She was quite tiny, wasn’t she?” He nodded.  “I am glad Lyanna and Jorah can go to the Old Gods together.  Her elder guiding her seems right somehow.”

     “Jorah mustn’t have known. But they were cousins.”

     “Again, nothing is for certain, my mother was very tight lipped about him, but as Jorah Mormont was the likeliest candidate, my uncle the Great-Jon was regularly screaming for his blood. However,” Berac grinned widely and his eyes sparkled with mirth, “a Targaryen judging me and my woman on incest. Go work that out.” He said with a hearty laugh. Yeah, that showed he really wasn’t Drogo. “I have the mounts ready to go to the ships.”

 _The bloody ships again_.  Daenerys had been put off by this man and his resemblance to Drogo in face but nothing else.  She needed to get Aegon back to not letting her go. She was feeling overwhelmed by this conversation, the witch’s prophecy coming to be, except for her womb quickening with a live child.

     “They must wait I demand Aegon explain some things before he sends me off.”

     “I am not sending you off, I am allowing you to follow your heart and leave.”

     “Like your grace has any idea what is in my heart.” She dismissed his statement.

     “Yeah, she has a point Dragon, you only knew when it was a magic dagger.”

     “You are not helping Bear.”

     “I am actually not trying to help, Dragon.” Daenerys found she liked this Berac Umber fellow, he might just be a help to her.

     “I have many questions.” She said looking hard at Aegon.

     “Wow, that is one serious glare.” Berac nodded his approval. “I will be outside, tell me whether you decide to fight or fuck.”

     “Berac, please watch your language before the queen.”

     “Until you decide to _fuck_ her, she ain’t my queen.” He winked at Daenerys. “I can take the princess for a walk if that would help negotiations.”

     “The Queen is returning to her Realm and her love. She is going to Meereen.”

     “You are one stubborn man Aegon.” Berac said as he left the room.

     “I apologise for Berac he has lived as a Wildling for too long, he has become very like Tormund.”

     “I liked Giantsbane. He could be relied on to give you advice I could get in front of.” She smirked at her jest and him.  She took a deep breath in and realised she liked a life with no responsibilities.  Where she could just enjoy her life.

     “Feel free to visit him if you ever return to Westeros.” Aegon gave no quarter.

     “Why can you not just let me have my way?”

     “Because below The Wall you were the queen and I was just a lord.  In the Lands of Always Winter, I am King, and you are a foreign queen.” He saw the anger in her eye. “Foreign only because you are not the Queen here.  Sansa for example is also a foreign queen.”

     “Then why do you continue to call me your grace, if I am insignificant?” Daenerys did not like to be marginalised.

     “You are here, and you are a queen and you deserve respect.  Sansa will never be here.  You are most likely the only non-local royal we will ever see here.”

     “Deserve respect.” She mumbled angrily, she did not feel like she was respected right now.

     “You did many great things for people in your … first life, acts that now their wounds are healing are being acknowledged.  There may actually be small folk raising cups in secret to you.  Thanking for saving them from Cersei’s tyranny. Still stinging for the way, you did it, but appreciating they needed to be free of her.  You were a great queen and I am sure with your sellsword at your side, and happy you will be again.”

     “I do tired of Daario being referred to as my sellsword.”

     “I have only spoken of it in a few conversations.” Aegon did not how it could be so annoying for her, it was after all the truth.

     “You have used the phrase over four times Aegon.” She snapped angrily.

     “I do not see how many times I have used the phrase pertinent.” She noted irritation in his tone.  He was still quiet and humble but he was no longer meek about his opinions.

     “I just don’t see why you have had to use it over two times.” She was not used to arguing with Aegon, as Jon he had always stopped when he figured he had been disrespectful, or overly emotional.  He had taken a step back and she had been the victor.  Daenerys found arguing with Aegon to be exhilarating, it was like trying to control Drogon. She may hate his thought processes, but she was loving his fire as he learnt to breath it.  The old Daenerys would have seen this as a challenge to her authority and although it annoyed her to not automatically win, she loved that he was showing her he was most definitively her equal. It got her blood hot and her thoughts as well, she started considering how quickly she could tear his clothes off and how far a possible bed-like structure was from their current location.  Maybe they could just clear that table of his book fort.

     “Then you will be disappointed because I am about to repeat it.!” He snarled, “Your sellsword commander…”

     “Is on his way to the castle, he should arrive tomorrow.” Wylla announced as she appeared at the door, “The Chamberlain has just informed me.”

     Aegon spun to stare at the flame-haired woman, then looked back over his shoulder to the silver queen, with a pain in his eye he strode out of the room. “Prepare a room for him, probably close to her grace’s. Unless he doesn’t need his own room.”  Again, Aegon turned to gaze at Daenerys.

     “He needs his own room.” Daenerys answered.  Aegon only nodded but she saw disbelief in his eye. _He may need his own crypt soon._

     Wylla did not stay, she turned to follow her king and Daenerys collapsed into a chair defeated. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, remember it has been years since Daenerys saw Drogo, so no Berac does not look exactly like him, he has similarities.  
> And NO, Jorah is not really his father. As he said that was just who his uncle blamed. Jorah is dead and can not be blemished and no one was aware of this theory, before his death. Great Jon died at the Red Wedding. It is old rumour and Berac, has little-to-any care about who it was in truth. I do not know the lineage of House Mormont, just figured Jorah could have had a brother - probably not - or a cousin, blood of the Bear even if there wasn't a name. Berac is just as accepting of the idea that his father was not of House Mormont and was just big and hairy, maybe even a Wildling, as I said he couldn't really care less.


	22. Mysterious Movements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yara Greyjoy is the Queen of the Seas, even if not in title and she has some questions about things she has seen and heard.  
> Perhaps new alliance are growing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short chapter to show there is life outside the Lands of Always Winter.

     Tyrion Lannister, Hand of The King, stared across the room at the agitated Yara Greyjoy, she was here to see Brandon, the Broken and he was keeping her waiting.

     “His grace will be here soon.” Tyrion grimaced as he saw Yara’s annoyance.

     “He has been on his way here for a long time.”

     “The King does need to traverse a different path due to his…” Tyrion had to explain this to too many lords, the king was slow because he was crippled.  Mostly the lords of Westeros were happy to wait, Lord Manderly said they were too used to weak kings, that was why everyone was too disturbed by Jon Snow and Daenerys Targaryen.  Tyrion was not sure if Lord Manderly was that happy with Bran or Sansa as monarchs.

     “Maybe we shouldn’t have a broken king?” She cut him off.

     “He is crippled, not broken as kings could be.”

     “We could have had a whole queen if it wasn’t for his brother. Fucking traitor!” Yara swore, she was still angry that Jon Snow hadn’t been executed for betraying his queen, pissed her Hand was now, the Stark king’s Hand.  No one had honoured the agreement Yara had with Daenerys, the iron Islands were made to bend to the Chair bound boy.  Yara did not like Brandon Stark, he had the same look in his eye that her Uncle Euron had exhibited.  Never when the Great Lords were looking at him, but she saw it.  He was a little shit, like all Starks.

     “We cannot change the past, my Lady.” Tyrion wished this bull-headed woman had seen what Daenerys had become, maybe then she would understand what needed to be done to save her and everyone else.

     “I am just glad to hear the traitorous bastard is dead.” Yara spat. “Not that the lords had the balls to do what a bear did.”

     “Yes, well.” Tyrion tried to smile in agreement.  He could not be happy for what transpired the Day of the Burning of King’s Landing. Tyrion had tried writing to Sansa to give her his condolences but the words all seemed hollow.  Tyrion breathed a sigh of relief when Podrick appeared pushing the king.

     “Lady Greyjoy.” Bran said as he saw her.  She growled low. “I am glad you have come to visit us.”

     “You could look it.  You could look like you weren’t a frickin’ doll with a painted-on face.” She spat at him. Bran said nothing, he did not react at all.

     “We are thankful for House Greyjoy’s loyalty.  I would not be here if it weren’t for your brother’s bravery.”

     “You know that can be taken as it is your fault Theon is dead.  Funny how the Starks always make it out alive.”

     “Not always.” Bran said quietly.

     “They used to say the Starks do not come south and return North.  It must refer to the men as your sisters seemed unaffected by the curse.  As well as your bastard brother.”

     “Jon was no Stark.  He was also the one who gave Theon the courage and encouragement to pursue your rescue, to accept himself as being two halves that made him the perfect Theon Greyjoy.”

     “Shit! I would have your traitorous brother as king rather than listen to your dribble.”

     “Lady Greyjoy, you speak to your king.” Tyrion counselled her behaviour.

     “I was supposed to not have to bend a knee again.” She replied annoyed by this man who had stood beside Daenerys as she had agreed to the Iron Islands having their independence. Then he had been opposed to it and questioned Daenerys’ decision.

     “It is alright Lord Tyrion, I am not offended.  Lady Yara is entitled to her opinion.” Bran said what he had heard Jon say so many times in Winterfell, both as the Bastard and the King in the North. “So long as she doesn’t rebel against her oaths, we have no issues with words.”  He had found that Jon’s humble outlook had a calming affect on the Lords of Westeros. Imagine what he could do if he could walk and ride, he could emulate Jon in so many ways and get weak men to fall over themselves to please him and follow him. “Why are you here Lady Yara?”

     “I wish an explanation.”

     “For what?”

     “Do you have a new fleet?” By the surprised looks on the king and his Hand’s faces they did not.

     “Why would you ask?” Bran’s eyes narrowed.

     “Surely you have had reports.” She was not going to give them anything.

     “Perhaps it is only the Unsullied moving or the Dothraki returning to Essos.”

     “After all this time?” The reports said they were not Daenerys’ ships. “I suppose it is nothing then.”  Yara rose from her seat and left the room, she had spent enough time waiting at this boy’s leisure, and she guessed he was wondering what she knew.

     Bran waited for Yara to exit and Tyrion to sigh heavily at her disrespect, it did not matter to Bran. Yara Greyjoy had no force capable of fighting him on land and he cared nothing for the lands beyond his shores.  Drogon had disappeared completely again and Sansa was being bitchy, but she had nothing to oppose him in truth.

     “What should I know about ships?” Best to catch up though.

     “We have no hidden fleet.” Tyrion answered simply.

     “You reported Daario Naharis had left Meereen, where is he now?” Bran had sent the letter that Daenerys had written to the sellsword.  It was no good if Jon had no proof of Daenerys’ duplicity, and the sellsword appearing would twist the knife in Jon’s guts, which was the whole purpose of sending the letter.  However, with Jon dead there was no use for the sellsword, so he must be dealt with.

     “He left Meereen to come to Westeros they say.  But he is not here.” Tyrion spoke the obvious.

     “Where is he?”

     “I do not know and neither does anyone else.  His ship was found floating empty of crew and passengers.  He had disappeared.” Tyrion had no explanation, so gave none.

     “How can that be Lord Tyrion?”

     “I do not know.  Perhaps that was the reason for Lady Greyjoy’s visit.”

     “No, she does not have him.” Bran saw Tyrion’s question. “I am still the Three-eyed Raven.  He is not in the Seven Kingdoms.”

     “Six Kingdoms.” Tyrion corrected.

     “No Lord Tyrion, Sansa doesn’t have him either.” Bran looked out the window to the horizon. “Why would she ask if we had a fleet?”

     “Your Grace.”

     “Tyrion, how are the freed slaves of Dragonstone doing?” Bran changed the subject, because he guessed Tyrion Lannister had no information for him.  Bran needed Master of Whispers.

     “They are barely eking out a living off the rock, if we do not intervene soon, they will starve. Should I start arranging food and supplies to be sent to them?”

     “No, they are not Westerosi and not my concern.  We are having trouble feeding our own people.  Have you found a suitable Lord to gift Dragonstone to?” Bran needed the last vestiges of Daenerys and her true generosity to be eliminated.

     “Maybe we could give Sir Davos Seaworth Dragonstone, he lived there many years with Stannis.”

     “He is too loyal to old ideas and leaders.” Bran dispelled that lunacy.

     “I do not understand. He is part of your small council.”

     “Yes, Tyrion. He is a war hero, but he stood beside Jon and Stannis.”

     “I think he deserves a reward.”

     “He has been ornery of late, especially since news of Jon’s demise.” Bran understood, Davos loved Jon. Too many people loved Jon.

     “He found out Jon’s true paternity, he was angry.”

     “So, we cannot give him Dragonstone. Podrick, I wish to go.”  Dutifully Podrick wheeled his king out and left Tyrion standing confounded.

 

     “Lady Yara.” Davos was surprised to see the woman, not in a tavern but about to sit at his table.  She was one of the Lords that wished Jon executed and Davos was a known associate, loyal associate.

     “I hear our crippled king is not your favourite person. Or his Hand.” Yara blurted out her knowledge.

     “I am not going to betray them though; we have seen enough war and destruction.”

     “Have we?” She sat opposite him and leaned in.

     “We have, I have at least.  I have also seen enough treachery.”

     “Says the man who followed a murderous bastard.”

     “Says a man who followed a man I still do not understand the actions of.  Jon loved Daenerys more than anything, I don’t know how they got him to do it.” Davos wanted to know though, so he could get both Daenerys and Jon justice.

     “He wasn’t happy with being King in the North or Warder of The North.  He had ambition.” Yara thought it simple.

     “Yeah, he did not need to steal a throne that was his by birthright.” Davos knew the king and Tyrion and the other conspirators would not like his freedom of speech but he was drunk presently and he was done with the lies and whispers.

     “By birthright?” The man was obvious delusional.

     “Yeah, by birthright. What do you want?” He growled at her like he cared what she thought.

     “You were a smuggler once.”

     “Lost knuckles for it, even.” He held up his hand to show the shortened fingers.

     “So, you know sea captains.  Have you spoken to any lately? Have they told you of strange occurrences at sea?”

     “What occurrences?” Some of his old friend had mentioned some curiosities when they were deep in their cups.

     “There is something strange happening.  My men have reported ships on the horizon and sometimes ones that appear from the mists as if by magic then disappear again.”

     “We all see things at sea.” They had both been on the salt enough to know she played tricks on you.

     “These ships, bear flags with no crest only three colours. A blue circle on a black background trimmed in gold.  They seem to be very interested in Dragonstone. One of my ships observed them send men down with heavy chains and then they dragged something heavy from Dragonstone to beyond The Wall. My ship discreetly followed them.” Of all the officials in this cursed city, tis one was trustworthy, because as much as she hated it, and hated Jon Snow for his treachery, she knew he was honourable.  Theon had spoken highly of the bastard.

     “Where did they land?” He had heard similar things.  Ship from Essos boarded, inspected and then left with warnings to hold their tales.  Some left with no crew at all, but all their cargo.

     “My ship could not penetrate the icy waters they glided through.”

     “Why are you telling me? Tell the king.” Davos wanted nothing to do with anything from beyond The Wall.

     “I don’t want him to know.” She admitted.

     “Why tell me? I am on his Small Council.”

     “Yet, I feel you are the one to confide in.” She said quietly. “You are sickened by the king as I am, I have seen it.  The reason it is of special interest to me, was I know one of those empty ships carried an envoy from Meereen who was loyal to Daenerys.”

     “So. People disappear at sea all the time.  Come to me if you find more proof of strange movements.”

     “Those same ships; move at great speed like they do not only depend on the wind.  They have been seen loading up troops in far off ports.  Someone is building an army.” She knew Davos had more ties to Dragonstone and the North than he was willing to admit.  If Jon Snow knew something, his most trusted advisor would be privy to it.  If anyone was to know what happened beyond The Wall, it would have been Jon Snow.

     “And they are moving it into Lands with only Wildlings? Believe me Tormund Giantsbane is not building an army. Perhaps you should find out if they are simply moving them quicker to the north of Essos. They are always fighting amongst themselves.” Davos rose from his seat and bowed his head in respect.

     Yara Greyjoy was not appeased by his disregard of her conjecture and it could just be her wish for revenge on the people that betrayed a woman she saw as an ally.  She however in her gut felt there was more meaning to this strangeness but could not discern what it was.  She secretly hoped it was some vengeance about to be wrought on the Westerosi who could not be grateful to Daenerys.

  

* * *

              

     “Well?” Aegon asked the admiral for his report.

     “I have said it before, and I must report it again.  The Broken King is neglecting the freed slaves of Dragonstone.” Admiral Ward Stai’knai reported with disapproval.

     “Can we provide aid?”

     “They patrol the seas around the isle now, we were lucky no one was watching when we took the Dragon.”

     “I will need speak to the Queen about this, see what she wishes to do with her people.”

     “Sire, what do you wish to do with her people?”

     “Admiral I wish to provide aid, and we must determine how best to do that.”

     “Speak to your queen, I feel they will need it soon.” Ward advised his king, he had seen it was not neglect but deliberate starvation.  No supplies meant soon there would be no people.

    “The other item?”

    “Blake has him.  My brother does not like him, so he has made the man’s journey more difficult than needs.”

    “Firstly, does Blake like anyone? Secondly, I do not think I have a problem with your brother making that man’s life more difficult.” Aegon had no problem if Blake somehow accidently killed the man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to get the next parts right so I will be awhile without posting. I think. Who knows how quickly my fingers and brain will do it.  
> Also, still owe chapters to my other fiction whose readers have been waiting patiently. Will try to be as quick as possible for people.


	23. The Upheaval

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daario arrives causing distressing changes to Daenerys' life and relationships.  
> The Queen tries to acclimatise to his presence and her changing and changed attitudes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to split the chapter and post parts I am content with.  
> Mainly a Daenerys chapter.

      Daenerys had never seen Aegon sit his new throne, had not had the chance to even see the throne or the throne room.  She was impressed with the majesty the room pervaded. The throne room was no usual throne room, in fact not even really a room.  The throne was a great white wood chair, against the back wall, it stood out against the black stone walls.  Hung behind the throne was deep blue and gold draperies, sewn with the symbol Geron Gold wore to represent Aegon, which was unknown to Daenerys.  They entered from the side because the room had no end, it simply flowed off a cliff, like a large theatre with the sky for the stage.  The ‘balcony’ was large enough for Drogon to land on, the scale of this room was grand to say the least. _Who would want the Red Keep if they ever saw the Winter Fortress?_   She had been escorted in before Aegon arrived, so she had time to marvel at this beautiful seat, that spoke of the power it represented.  She approached the throne, white and almost shining in the Northern sun, but it was wood so should not shine.

     “It is petrified wood, wood turned stone.” A black-haired woman said. “It was grown from a Weirwood, many eons ago.” Daenerys had seen this woman from a distance, but never close.  She was very tall, Daenerys estimated her to be six and a half feet tall and she had long dead straight jet-black hair, which was cut flat at the back of her calves.  She currently had half of it twisted in a bun held by three long decorated hair pins, made of Gold, Sapphires and Obsidian.  She wore a silk wrap, detailed with dancing elongated Dragons woven in bright colours on a blue background, and she was wearing leather sandals.  Her eyes were painted to look long and slanted with heavy black liner, and her lips a fire-red. She turned toward the door. “Your Sellsword is here.”

     Daario whistled in his amazement as he came through the door to see the magnificent room. His eyes locked onto his queen as he scanned the room, he smirked and walked deliberately towards her as if he was about to grab her and hoist her into the air.  He looked excited to see her and she saw the admiration in his eye.  She had forgotten he had not seen her in her military uniform. To see her as a leader of her armies.  Daario did see the queen of an army, though he wished a more private reunion, so he may have seen her as the queen he recalled, in dresses made not for duty but for pleasure.

     Daenerys guessed it was strange for her Commander to see her dressed as a military queen; dressed for practicality not the usual flowing dresses.  This was the only clothes she had, black leather uniform.  The dress she had been murdered in, yet there was no tear from the knife, no blood stain. She had no other clothes and she was still refusing to wear the clothes the maids brought, no longer to spite Aegon but because she wished to remind him, she was no girl to be trifled with.  Though there were morning’s she gazed at some of the beautiful gowns and wished to just wear them for a few minutes; to see Aegon’s reaction to seeing her in a feminine garment.  Something that spoke only of her softness and femininity.

     Daario indeed hoisted her in the air in reunion, and she hated the flourish and the spectacle of it. Had he always been this showy?  She realised he very well might have been, and she may have liked it once, a brash man.  She no longer liked it, she found it over-the-top and unnecessary.

     “Put me down.” She snarled.  Daario dropped her lightly onto her feet and stepped away. As he left her eyeline she noticed a group standing behind him, Aegon and his guards.  Aegon’s eyes were hard with anger, for a moment she revelled in his jealousy, but then she mourned it, it meant he did not believe she was not involved with Daario. She saw Aegon’s jaw clench and go tight, but as Daario walked forward to intercede with this king, she watched Aegon relax into a smile, that Daenerys did not believe.  Someone who did not know Aegon would think he was friendly and easily trusting.  She saw the man she met on Dragonstone and realised now it had been honest, but now it wasn’t and Aegon had learned to lie. 

     It made her mourn the man that she had known, and it made her need to know the events she had not seen, had missed after he had stabbed her and Drogon had removed her from the influence of the Lords of the Seven Kingdoms. What had they done to Jon Snow after her death?  What had they been doing to him while she had lived?  He had informed her that his life had not been the bright façade she had believed, that his wounds were old and deep, and he wore scar she could not see.  She wanted the Jon Snow back that she had fallen in love with.  The man who would not deny her as his queen even when it would serve his cause. 

     She gazed at the mask that Daario met and was fooled by, she could see the confidence Daario had, at meeting a man he thought was overly trusting and would be an easy mark, a weak king. Daario did not see the deep fire behind the mask; the predator that the Direwolf and Dragon was, that Aegon was.

     Daario came back to his queen’s side as Aegon went to sit upon his throne and look more majestic than Daenerys had expected, as his face settled into the mask of a king reigning over his realm. She understood the room added to the auspiciousness of his appearance, the great throne that crawled up the wall, the height of the ceiling.  Daenerys had a sudden wish she had experienced this sight minus Daario; in a more intimate setting.

     The black-haired woman banged the staff in her hand on the floor to make a percussive sound that reverberated around the room and drew all attention to her.

     “Hail, King Aegon of House Targaryen and Stark.” Everyone in the room bent their knees in respect, with a silent wave Aegon gave them leave to rise.  Daario mouthed the word ‘Targaryen’ to Daenerys in shock. She nodded quickly, she would need explain later.

     “Queen Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, Mother of Dragons and Breaker of Chains. The Realm of Always Winter and the Weirwood Throne acknowledges your visit to our realm.”  Aegon spoke in a tone Daenerys had rarely heard, it commanded attention. She was confounded by his use of words though.

     “Thank you, King Aegon.” 

     “The Chamberlain has informed me that your rooms are ready your grace and your guard’s are close by.”

     “My rooms?” Daenerys did not understand.

     “Did you imagine that a stranger with two swords,” Aegon assessed Daario and his harpy hilted blades. “would be allowed within the Fortress? I must protect my princess and heir.  There are rooms prepared in the outer bailey, they will be fit for a foreign dignitary.” Daenerys turned quickly to look at Daario, he had cost her the chambers beside Aegon’s. “The guards will show you to your new accommodations and will keep you company to ensure the safety of my subjects.”

     “I do not believe that it is necessary for my apartments to change, if needed I understand that Commander Naharis must be accommodated away from the Princess, but I have proved to be no danger to her.” He could not remove her from Lyancy’s life, she was sure she had begun to love the child, how could Aegon not let her see the little one?

     “Queen Daenerys, without leave you invited a sellsword, not a sworn-sword but a mercenary into my home.  Your presumption at inviting this man into my realm and my stronghold, without my permission show you are indeed a danger to my daughter.  You will be restricted from contact with her from now on. The easiest way to ensure her safety is to remove you and your mercenary from her influence. If you can’t access her, you cannot hurt her.  I will **not** have my daughter hurt. Your few possessions are currently being transferred to your _new_ rooms.” His tone was frigid enough to still the blood in her veins.

     “What if I should require an audience with you about my circumstance?”  It was a pathetic question but right now she felt gutted.

     “We could just leave for Meereen.” Daario bent to suggest in her ear.

     “I will have Drogon burn you to ash, if you speak one more stupid word.” She growled back at him.  Daario was surprised by her response, she had summoned him, he was quite happy to stay in Meereen with all his lovely and generous female company, Commander of the Bay of Dragons was a sweet post and he had enjoyed all the wonderful benefits.

     “You can speak to the gatekeeper and he will let us know. We will then give you an appointment when we are free to deal with you.” Aegon was giving no quarter. She wanted her sellsword, well she would not have him in Aegon’s sight.

     “You restrict my access to my son, Drogon.”

     “Not at all, there are terraces on the entry side of the Fortress that can accommodate him landing.”

     “What of Rhaegal?” She needed something to hold onto her position with.

     “If Rhaegal wishes to interact with you, Rhaegal will go to you as Drogon shall.”

     “Could we not discuss this further?” She refused to beg, but she could feel herself about to fail.

     “Your man has just arrived I am sure you have much to discuss with him, do enjoy that.”  Before she could respond, Aegon’s attention went to Daario. “Sellsword, you should be aware you are not welcome here, your queen sent for you without my knowledge. You are not trusted here, you will be watched.  Do anything to disrupt my realm and I will not hesitate to remove your grinning head from your overly padded shoulders.  Now get this man and his queen out of my sight!”  Guards Daenerys had never seen before stepped forward to walk the foreigners away.

 

     “That is not what I expected of the man I met when I walked in.  He appeared weak and movable.” Daario said as they were escorted through the stronghold.

     “He is a Dragon and he is learning to breath fire.” She should not have requested Daario’s presence and she had seen how much Aegon hated the mercenary’s presence. Why had she not thought of this? She had thought he might be jealous, thought the appearance of competition may fire his blood, but it had turned him cold. 

     “Targaryen?” Daario knew there was a story.

     “He is my nephew through my eldest brother.” Daenerys curtly replied.  She had to devise a way to be forgiven, and she was not prepared to grovel to get it.  She however was still stinging from Aegon’s move to cut her off, from him, from Lyancy, from everything.

     “What is going on my queen?” Daario did not know where he was exactly, the men who scooped him up had not allowed him to see where they were taking him.  His queen was acting strange and he was sure this was nowhere near the capital and the throne she had left him for.

     “It is a long story.”

     “Well, King Aegon just gave us lots of private time.” He grinned, but saw her anger, there was definitely a story to be heard.

     “I need to get him to see me.” She said to herself.

     “Why?”  Daario noticed they had a lot of attention from some quite lovely ladies as they walked this curious Fortress. He winked at them to elicit some blushes and giggles.

     “I need to feed those women to Drogon.” She again said more to herself.  Daario looked at his queen, she was jealous.  Not surely because those women were eying him up. He stopped to turn around and assess these ladies and saw their reaction as the king exited the throne room.   Daario looked back at his queen, she wasn’t jealous of the women’s attention for him, she was jealous of their attention for this Aegon fellow. Daenerys was smitten with her nephew. Wow, Targaryens could sure pick themselves some strange relationships.

 

     Daenerys’ _new_ rooms were not to her liking at all.  They were through many gates and courtyards and she was feeling like she had been exiled to the other end of the world. She had walked out and looked down the hallway when the guards had departed, Daario informed her they hadn’t departed and had just taken up positions in Guard Alcoves further along.  What he didn’t get was she didn’t care where the guards had gone to, what she cared about was where she was in relation to where Aegon was.  As she looked up the hallway she noted it did not lead to Aegon’s rooms and there was no staircase that would take her to the floor little Lyancy lived on or more stairs to go to the garden where Aegon watched Lyancy play, tucked away from the rest of the world.  Daario followed on her heel and she found it irritating.  She wanted some privacy to collapse onto her new bed which was not as comfy as her old one.

     “Shall we test it?” Daario grinned, he had guessed Daenerys was smitten with the king but she was definitely out of his favour so she might want some comfort.  He understood why Daenerys was smitten with the dark king, he was quite handsome, even Dario could admit that, and Daenerys had always had a love of pretty things, it didn’t bother Daario, she was not with this king, she was here with him.

     “No.” She snapped at him.  How had this man cost her so much, in so little amount of time? “Go test your own bed.”

     “Would my queen like to come with me?” He smirked at her over his hideous three-pronged beard and stupidly coloured at that.  She knew it was a Tyroshi and Braavosi tradition, and had raised a brow originally but shrugged it away. Now she thought it just ridiculous. How had she ever shared a bed with this man? They had never even had intimacies in a fashion that would have saved her from looking at him.  Suddenly she was disgusted with herself.

     “No!” Daenerys shouted too loud, because she was too raw from her rejection by Aegon. “Lucky there is no city to burn.” She said to herself, because she felt like burning people. _The world should not exist if I am not with Aegon!_ She stopped as she recalled she had similar feelings before King’s Landing.  She should probably remember losing Aegon sent her insane. For future reference.

     “Sorry my queen, that was a bit too quiet.” Daario hadn’t known Daenerys to whisper to herself before.

     “Go to your rooms and leave me to acquaint with my new rooms.” She spoke tiredly.

     “Where were your old ones?” He asked as he headed for the door.

     “Paradise.” She sighed forlornly.  After a few moments the door opened again, and she wanted to cry.  Why couldn’t Daario give her some peace to mourn? She found she did start crying.  Then she found a handkerchief before her eyes and a worried looking Hybri.

     “I have more for you, if you should need.  I thought you would need them.” The girl knelt on the floor before her. “Do not worry my queen, you are not alone.”

     “Your queen? Hybri, I have been exiled.” Daenerys sniffled. _Oh, my Gods! I sniffle now_.

     “Oh, that is not true, your grace.  His grace could have sent you away to another castle or put you on a ship to be out of his realm.” Hybri’s tone was bright considering the terrible scenarios she was talking to her queen about.  When she saw the furrowed eyebrows, she shook her head slightly and her features became neutral. “He could have truly exiled you from him, but the king has kept you close.”

     “This is not close.” Daenerys waved her hand around to indicate the room.

     “It is not really that far either, your grace.  You are just used to his grace being within shouting distance, used to having a balcony that connects you to his rooms.”

     “I had a balcony that connected my rooms to his?” Daenerys hadn’t known that, she felt even worse now.

     “And the Nursery that connected your rooms.”

     “Nursery?” Daenerys would never need a nursery. To know she had one that connected her to Aegon, if they had been able, if she had been able to have children, was depressing.

     “The locked doors with the little Wolf cubs and Dragon eggs inlaid on them.” Hybri explained the curious locked doors and their symbols.

     “Why Wolf cubs and Dragon eggs?” Maybe a distraction would be good at this point.

     “It is legend.”

     “A story?” _Great!_ But maybe she needed a story.

     “No legend, for it happened.”

     “Well, I feel I need a story.”

     “Have you seen the portrait of the first High King and Queen?” Hybri asked of her queen.

     “Yes.” It had been pointed out to her.

     “High King Caderyn was a great man, a powerful king and legend says a mage.  His queen was a warrior and a knight.”

     “How does that explain the Wolves and Dragons?”

     “Oh, sorry. His symbol is everywhere. The Sword, the Orb and the Dragon. He kept wolves as his animal companions, Direwolves.  And he was said to have ridden a Dragon into battle once against a Great Evil.  The Mighty Hellion, the Colossal Red.  He extended the fortress and made the two creatures his emblems.  So, everything is Wolves and Dragons.”

     “The Dragon and The Wolf.” She smiled. Rhaegar and Lyanna, and Daenerys and Jon. Like it was meant to be, great loves between great beasts.  She only hoped she and Aegon’s love would not end as Rhaegar and Lyanna’s had, tragedy.

     “Yes. Always there is a Dragon and a Wolf, for Caderyn and Anastasia’s children, Fire and Ice for his grandchildren.  Always there are the two sides of the High King, forever cycling to bless the realm with greatness.” Hybri spoke with reverence.

     “I see.” There was a great deal of superstition in this realm.

     “I know our beliefs are strange to you, but they say you were prophetic, and that is like our belief.”

     “Not really Hybri.”  Hybri looked hurt by Daenerys’ belief it was different. “There are prophecy I have heard, the Prince or Princess That Was Promised.”

     “We have none of that, really. Evelyn would be better to explain.”

     “Why?” Daenerys was still a bit irrationally jealous of Evelyn.

     “She is a priestess.”

     “I thought she was a lady?”

     “Can she not be both?” Hybri asked with a smile.

     “Usually they aren’t.”

     “My queen, you will find usual everywhere else is not usual here.” Hybri took a breath. “His grace has allowed me to move with you.  That is good news.”

     “It is, I have grown fond of you Hybri.”

     “No, your grace it is good news for you.” Daenerys looked at Hybri with bewilderment. “I am the Queen’s Handmaid.  Which means you are still the king’s preferred queen, I do not believe it is forever.”

     “How long has it been?”

     “Maybe an hour and a half.”

     “See Hybri it has already been forever.  I need a plan to get back to my Chambers.”

     “Your grace needs to be patient.”

     “Patience has never been one of my virtues.” Daenerys admitted with no shame.

     Hybri took a deep fortifying breath. She had learnt Daenerys was fearsome, but she was not to be feared as some maniac. “Well, you will just have to learn to be.” Daenerys stared at the maid in shock at her hard tone. “If you wish to be King Aegon’s queen you will have to stop acting like you are owed everything, because your family has not conquered here, and this is not your realm by right.  You need to act like a foreign queen who wishes to make an alliance of marriage with the reigning king.  Start acting like you were raised in a castle and know how to be a royal personage.”

     “I wasn’t raised in a castle.”

     “Well, I will help you with that and I am sure Lady Evelyn will too.  You have allies in your pursuit of the King’s favour, but you have competitors too.  You need to start acting like you want it, and not by, not being aggressive. Start acting soft.  If you shared intimacies with this mercenary, you must know how to entice a man.  We need to entice the king.  Which means, a new perfume, new clothes, and hair style; and I don’t know but I will get Lady Evelyn to investigate.  She is still close with the king.”

     “I am sure she is.”

     “And no being jealous of the wrong women.  Lady Evelyn has no romantic interest in King Aegon, but she does have his trust.  If she wants to help you, you will laugh at her jokes and walk arm in arm with her, learn to sew if that is her interest. In fact, learn to sew even if it isn’t. Learn to bake if necessary.”

     “I doubt Aegon will be impressed by that.”

     “True, but Princess Lyancy loves desserts, and many are baked.  The other ladies touch her and crowd her, she gets scared. You need to be smarter. They are smart to think the princess could get them the king, because he loves that little girl beyond measure, but they haven’t figured how to win her heart.  We will. Then we are half-way to winning King Aegon’s.”

     “Why am I doing the chasing?”

     “I would guess men have chased you persistently all your life, King Aegon has not had women chasing him, he will be virgin prey.”

     “Not virgin prey.” Daenerys knew the Wildling named Ygritte had hunted him hard.

     “But very close to.”

     “His first love, a wildling spearwife, pursued him hard.”

     “Gently?” Hybri asked. “I doubt a spearwife pursued him gently.  Be as feminine and womanly as possible.”

     “Hynri you have a great deal of knowledge about this.”

     “Of course, I do. I have been training to serve a queen for my entire life, this is what they train us. To aid our queen to endear herself if they are arranged to wed, to oust other’s and keep the king interested.”

     “I see. Where have you been all my life?”

     “Here waiting to help you get King Aegon.” Then the girl rose from the floor and started fluffing the pillows on the bed. “Oh, this will not do.” She went to a bag she had hauled in and took out a pillow, “This is better. One of your original pillows.” She told her queen.

     “Why only one?”

     “I needed the other to replace this one.” She pulled out another pillow, pointed at a little embroidered sword on it.

     “What is that?”

     “See, the queen’s pillows have roses.” She showed Daenerys her pillow. “The king’s have swords.” She again showed Daenerys the sword. “If we are going to remind the king we are still around he should smell us.  So, I gave him one of your pillows and stole one of his. I hope he doesn’t note the swapped embroidery.” She shrugged then smiled. “Also, it allows you to still smell him while we are in exile.  I thought you might like that.”

     Daenerys smiled, warmed by the lengths her maid had gone to, to make this exile less taxing on her. “Thank you, Hybri.”

     “We will have you back in the Queen’s Chambers in no time. Now you need to rest.” Then she helped Daenerys to undress and get into her new, horrid bed with her old pillow and handed her Aegon’s pillow which Daenerys immediately hugged for her own comfort. _When did I get so soppy? Still Aegon’s pillow smells wonderful_.

 

 

     Daario had been annoying Daenerys all day; ever since he appeared, truly. He was at her elbow at every moment, _serving his queen_.  He could serve her by disappearing for a moment so Aegon did not walk away at the sight of her, because she always had a shadow.  Aegon was becoming more furious every day as Daario lingered and he would not even discuss the possibility of her remaining.   He was determined she would be departing for Meereen and her ‘happy life’.  He avoided her at all costs, and he had restricted her access to Lyancy, to protect the child from getting attached to her and having a broken heart when she left. 

     Arthur Dayne, his Lord Commander would never say a word to her, just stare at her judgementally with his lavender eyes. He had become even more watchful of her since Daario had arrived, had not allowed her access to his king. Under any circumstance he could divert her away from, he did.

     Wylla had already told her she did not approve of her for Aegon, had called her selfish and entitled. Had warned her Aegon knew about Daario but had been happy to interrupt and introduce Daario to Aegon.  Daenerys was sure she had almost convinced Aegon that his life had not descended into darkness and there may be hope, his eyes had said he was about to let his pain go.  Then Wylla walked in and ruined it all.  Daenerys was plotting in the middle of the evenings of how to make the woman suffer for turning Aegon inward again. 

     The Wildlings had no extra love of her than they had below The Wall, they loved Jon, not her. They barely acknowledged her at all.  They did not call her queen; they did not bow or even incline their heads. They treated her like just any other woman, admittedly that was more respectful than some of the men she had met in her life had treated her.  Still, she was born a princess, was a Khalessi, a Queen!  ‘N _ot ours’_ , came the shrugged reply.

     Umber had laughed, and said she needed to get the king to fuck her to be queen.  As much as she liked his laugh, it was starting to annoy her.  For one thing, if she could not even get Aegon to look at her, she was far from rekindling their relationship. And when she considered approaching him with intent, she would get angry because he was the one who ruined it by stabbing her, and sending her to the outer edges of the Fortress!  He didn’t even deny he was at fault, he just accepted it and let her rage.  Still. Umber also did not help her with Aegon.  It would be strange to have a man who looked so much like Drogo to help her with gaining the love of another, but as she became more used to Umber, she was losing Drogo.  He was her Sun and Stars still, but … _Oh, there shouldn’t be a but_. Yet there was one.  Maybe the Daenerys that was the Moon of Drogo’s Life, had died, and this version of her had a new Sun and Stars.  Maybe she was no longer Dothraki at all. She did not feel any desire to return to the Great Grass Sea, or Vaes Dothrak.  She had no desire to return to Meereen either.  Had her fire died when Jon Snow murdered her? Did Aegon resurrect a different Daenerys?

     Lyancy would just frown whenever she caught sight of Daenerys and her head and eyes would drop to the floor.  The little girl already looked heart-broken, and it tore at the queen’s heart to see her bright eyes dull with grief.

     Her only allies seemed to be the knight Geron Gold and Lady Evelyn Warden, she had been warned not to mention Geron’s likeness to House Lannister, for his hatred was deep and strong.  It had made her wary of him initially, but he was a quiet voice in Aegon’s ear, cautioning desire for her, but encouraging understanding of her as well.  He would speak softly but had a firm affect on the king.  Geron would question Aegon’s and other’s assumptions, would counsel temperance but also action.  She had heard him question her relationship with Daario, not as others had inferring there was a flame between them. No, Geron would question its veracity, the truth of it.  ‘Yes, Daario existed but did that mean anything?’ Geron seemed to not be ready to believe Daario was as important to the queen as everyone thought.  She recalled his first words upon meeting Daario. ‘Hah, so you are real.’ As if he hadn’t believed he was. Then as Aegon had politely excused himself to storm away, Geron followed him, with words of encouragement for Aegon to ignore the reality of Daario as it proved nothing in his opinion. Daenerys had thought she loved Daario once, had easily given him up for the Throne. Had she loved him at all? Was it like Jorah? She loved Jorah, but not in the fashion he had wanted. She decided she should talk to Geron Gold and gain his help to reach Aegon.  She never imagined he would betray Aegon for her, but he may help her to help Aegon. 

 

     Daenerys was seeking Lady Evelyn, because apparently, she was with Sir Gold, Engaging in a project for the Princess. Daenerys could not find either of them. She had been sent to The Balcony, except there was more than one balcony and so far she had searched three, she was currently on the Second level Grand Balcony that over looked the garden at the centre of this part of the Fortress.  It currently also overlooked the king and his adopted daughter.

     “I wanna see Dearest.” Daenerys heard the princess say to her father.

     “I know, but a dangerous man came to see Deares… Queen Daenerys. It is not safe for you to see Dear... her.”

     “Is he very dangerous?” Lyancy looked scared.

     “Yes.” He took her hand, because he knew that request would come next.

     “Then why is he near Dearest?!” Lyancy looked down at Obly and shook her head. “Quick Father, push him off the cliff and listen for the splat.”

     “Listen for the splat?”

     “When he hits the bottom. I asked Geron what would happen if I threw an egg over the edge and he said it would go splat when it hit the bottom. I was to listen for it.”

     “So, you think I should throw this man over the edge to hear him go splat?” Aegon not only sounded amused but looked it from Daenerys balcony vantage.

     “Before he hurts Dearest.” Lyancy looked truly concerned.

     “He has come to take Dearest home to her own lands.” Aegon said sadly.

     “Then we need to push him off a cliff now!” Lyancy jumped up.

     “Princess.” She stopped at her father’s soft reprimand.

     “Does Dearest want to leave us Father?”

     “I don’t know.  I have told you not to get your hopes up.  It seems I was right to caution you.”

     “It is alright Father. We will get Dearest back, I and Obly. We will get her back for you.  You have always given us everything we wanted. So, we will get you the only thing you want.” She came forward to hug him. He smiled down at his wonderful little girl.

     “I don’t know that you can.” He said with a forlorn exhalation.  Daenerys thought, all they needed do was stand still and she would go do whatever they said right now.

     “I know. I esplain.”

     “I would love that.”

     “I am boot-e-ful, so Dearest will love me, so she will stay.”

     “You are indeed, and I am sure she would.”

     “You are nice, and she is nice, and you can be nice together.”

     “Life is not so easy, Lyancy.”

     “Then make it easy, Father.” _Why did he have to make things hard?_ “See how simple?”

     “Well, any suggestions?”

     “Kiss her.” Lyancy directed him.

     “Wow, that is direct.” Lyancy sure had no self-esteem issues, he could learn a lot from his tiny girl.

     “I like your kisses, so will Dearest. Hug her.”

     “You like my hugs, so will Dearest?”

     “You see!” She looked proudly at Obly, his training was going well, soon Lyancy would have a mother, and a mother she wanted.  She so very much wanted Dearest.

     “I am beginning to.” He smiled at his match-making daughter. Lyancy then moved back grabbed his hand and started pulling. “Where are we going?”

     “To kiss Dearest. silly.” Lyancy shook her head at Obly, maybe he needed more training.

     “No.” Her father laughed. “I have other things to do, important things.”

      Lyancy turned at him and cocked her head sideways. “Nothing more important.”

     “Somethings, unbelievably are.”

     “Why you lie to me?” She asked angrily at his refusal to just follow orders.

     “I am not lying.” He looked down at her cranky little screwed up face. “I have to pretend I didn’t just come here to get my queen back.”

     “Urgh, how long?” Lyancy flopped on the ground, dragging her attached father down with her.

     “As long as it takes.” He chuckled at her impatience.

     “Too long, we do kissing first.” She jumped up and tried to drag him again.

     “No, we do king things first.” He remained firmly where he was.

     “Why?” She threw her hands in the air.

     “Because then we can dedicate all remaining time to Dearest kissing and not be interrupted.”

     “Fine!” She said at top volume because she did not see why they had to do anything but Dearest kissing.

     “Glad we agree.”  The queen had to love the way Lyancy always brought out Aegon’s love for her, made him admit it.  She did not know if it was past remnants or current, but she would take whatever she could to work with.

 

     It had been two days and Aegon had not appeared for his kissing her endeavour. Who knew a king could be so busy? Then if there was any king who would be that sacrificing of his time, she supposed it would be Aegon.  He had always put himself forward for tasks he could delegate, he was a brilliant and charismatic leader, but he tended to leader from the front, in the messy part, not from a safe distance.  She shouldn’t judge him; she wasn’t really a sitter either.

     “My Queen.” Daario’s voice broke her from her thoughts.

     “Do we need have this conversation again?” She felt they were going to repeat a conversation they had engaged in during her time in Meereen. “These are my Chambers what are you doing here?”

     “I wish to serve my queen.” Daario smirked at her.

     “If I need your service, I will request it. If I want you in my chambers, I will request it.” She snapped.

     “You have said that before and changed your mind, my queen.” He stepped closer to her.

     “I will not be changing my mind this time.” She said irritated by his presence.

     “I am sure that is what you thought last time.” He continued to smirk at her and took another step toward her. He was right, she had never thought at the time she had last had this conversation that she would be regularly sharing her bed with him. There was a difference though, last time she was alone, this time although alone again she was aiming for a better partner than Daario.

     “Daario.” She sighed and he thought she was about to cave into her desire for him. “You should also remember I left you in Meereen as I needed to be free to make alliances, which may include marriage.”

     “You made no such alliances and you are not marrying anyone, or I would guess looking to make any.” She wasn’t.

     “You know me so well.” He did know her well, could see she was not looking to sit any throne soon.

     “I do.” He moved to place his hands around her upper arms and drawn her closer to him. Daenerys turned her face away from his, and he descended to place the first lingering kiss upon her neck as he had so many times in the past.  He felt her sigh and her shoulders drop; knew she had missed this. Drawing his head back he smiled at her and moved his head to place a kiss upon her lips.  He was astonished when she bucked in his arms to free herself.

     Daenerys felt Daario’s hands lightly grab her upper arms, she knew what came next, he was going to try to kiss her, she moved her head away, so he was left with only a baring of her neck. He was not dissuaded, he placed a lingering kiss upon her bare throat and she recalled when Jon had kissed her neck like that; had trailed kisses, warm and passionate up her throat until his lips touched hers and she could almost taste his love for her.  Daenerys hated the taste of anything alcoholic on the breaths of her previous lovers, but somehow the taste of the spirits he must drink made her wish to know if they had tasted so fine when he drank them. Because the taste of his breath had been intoxicating every time, she had been blessed to kiss him. She sighed as she recalled Jon’s touch upon her skin and the press of his lips on hers. The feel of his skin touching hers, she was always warm, but Jon had always seemed deeply warm but cool on the surface.  Daenerys guessed now it was his dual nature of being a Direwolf of the cold North and a Dragon, born of flames. She relaxed as the memories flooded over her, the love he always gazed at her with, no one gazed at her like Jon had.  No one had spoken such volumes of love for her simply in their eyes, no one loved her so intensely and she had loved no one as she had loved Jon. These hands on her arms were not Jon’s, the lips that kissed her neck were not Jon’s either. She bucked herself backward when Daario drew his head away for a moment, dislodging his grip on her.

     “My Queen?” He did not understand.

     “I do not want to be your queen.” She blurted out at his confused face. “Just as I didn’t want to be Drogo’s, or Jorah’s or Hizdahr Zo Loraq’s.”

     “Daenerys.” He was not sure what was happening but obviously his queen had something to say.

     “I didn’t really want to be Queen of the Seven Kingdoms! I never truly wanted to be queen of anything, I just wanted to be the queen of the man I love’s heart.” As she said it, she knew without a doubt that she had been striving for the wrong thing her entire life before she was murdered and now, she needed to strive for the thing that mattered to her, this Daenerys, not any other Daenerys.

     “You are.”

     “Not you Daario.” She said slightly hurtfully, but Daario would not sting from her rejection long.  Daario had probably warmed his bed the night she had left Meereen, he would not mourn her like Aegon did.  Even Drogo, had he been the one that lived, and she died, would have taken a new Khalessi after a time. Not Aegon, he was mourning her even when he had not lost her and everyone around him seemed certain he would never marry and would stay loyal to her forever.

     “Daenerys.” Daario was about to launch into a long explanation of how she was loved, and he would be loyal to her, if she wanted him. Then he stopped, as he saw what she was feeling.  Saw what was going on behind all the aggressive behaviour in this place.  Daenerys did not want to hear him call her his queen because she wanted to hear those words from another.  That other was the dark king that avoided her like she had greyscale, her nephew.  He guessed she had fallen in-love with this Aegon fellow before she knew he was her nephew. She murmured the name Jon, when she was dozing or distracted.  Her eyes always sought him when he entered a room and she always looked defeated when he left it. Daario may not have been clued in about how Aegon and Jon met, but for one of the men from the North, who had once and only once called the king, Jon, to be reprimanded. Daario realised Daenerys had looked at this king the way every man who saw her, looked at her.

     She swatted him away, wanting him to leave her be.  She wanted to wallow in her depression about Aegon being distant from her. She wanted to rip Daario into pieces for facilitating that, with his presence, with his messages.  She spun to glare at him. “Did you send a message that spoke of a relationship continuing between us?”  The tone of her voice said he had better say he hadn’t.  Not that he had sent anything to infer he was pining for her in Meereen.

     “I sent no messages, I received one.” He had, a message of affection and desire, speaking of how soon he could come to join her in Westeros, for the throne was within sight. How she had deceived the King in the North and had the fool dancing on her strings.  Daario had read it and rejoiced, until he got to the part about the King in the North, it had given him pause, if this man was a puppet why did she mention him? Then he had read the message again, it was not Daenerys.  He knew the hand that wrote it was hers, but the words were not – close but the queen that had left him, was not in those words.

     “That cannot be, I sent you nothing.” Why was he lying?

     “Then someone copied your hand well.”

     “I did not write you.” She would not abide him lying about this.

     “You told me the King in the North – whomever that is – was a fool dancing on your strings.” Daario shrugged at the unimportant tidbit.

     “I said what?”

     “The King in The North was easily tricked and was a fool, who danced upon your strings, doing your bidding.  I believe you also said his weakness disgusted you.” Daario saw anger flash into his queen’s eyes, and terror. “My Queen?”

     “Oh, by The Old Gods!” When had she started doing that? Talking as if she followed the Old Gods. “What if someone showed him that letter?” Her eyes were wide with fear.

     “Why? Who is the King in the North?” Daario did not understand her concern. When her head snapped to stare at him, Daario connected another dot. “Aegon. If he read it, no wonder he wants you away from him.  Your letter was very insulting of him.” He watched her face descend into her hands. “My queen, what is going on?”

     “I have enemies. Horrid, nasty enemies that would steal everything that matters to me.” She looked up at him.

     Daario loved his queen, and as much as no woman could ever replace her, he was happy to substitute others for her and she deserved a fearsome devotion, which he may have militarily, but intimately he could go elsewhere, had in fact. He needed to replace Jorah and Missandei. “Then Mother of Dragons you need to show them that will not be tolerated.”

     “I no longer feel like a Dragon; I do not know if I can be a Dragon.” She had never felt so defeated as she had since coming to Westeros.

“    I do not wish to lose you again, but I see you are not mine to lose anymore.  You have always gotten what you desired. I may hate it but if this king is what you desire, you need to convince him he doesn’t want to let you go.” Daario indeed hated it, but it occurred to him he could have a last hurrah with his queen. “I could help you make him jealous.” He offered.

     Daenerys glared at Daario and narrowed her eyes in suspicion. “No.” She answered firmly. “You do not know Aegon. Aegon would not be made jealous, it would only push him away.  It may not be something you are used to Daario, but Aegon is an honourable man,” He looked offended. “I am not saying you have no honour, Aegon is painfully honest. He would not even lie to an enemy to get their agreement of non-aggression while we were fighting in the Great War.  He believes words should mean something.  If I deceived him to make him jealous, he would just distrust me more.”

     “I was only trying to help the queen I love.”

     “I believe I and Aegon have been deceived and betrayed enough for a very long time and we need to find a way to be honest with each other. So, you can help me by not coming to my chambers and making it appear like we are involved.” 

 

     Daario knew Daenerys said Aegon would not get jealous, but she did not understand men as much as she thought. So, when he saw the king walking towards him the next day, he decided to help Daenerys, by getting her this pathetic princeling.  He didn’t look much, he wasn’t even that tall, and he wore his pretty face with his soft curls, in a way that made Daario smirk.  He would make the king angry and then he would beat him up and at the last minute he would throw the fight, and Daenerys could think the weakling a hero.

     Aegon rolled his eyes as he saw the mercenary approaching him and he was obviously swaggering toward him, not past him.  His swagger annoyed Aegon, but then so did everything about him.  He coloured his hair, his beard and his moustache all differently and wore his beard in three prongs.  What was the point of that? He looked like a court jester.  His armour was falling to pieces in places and his daggers or swords had naked women with wings as a hilt. Why?  This man wasted far too much energy on his appearance.

     “This kingdom of yours is quite chilly. I can see why Queen Daenerys needed someone to keep her warm.” Daario watched the king’s fist clench at his words.

     “Well lucky she summoned you, to my realm. To aid her with that.”

     “Yes, it is quite lucky for her, that I was in Meereen ad could come for her.”

     “Hmm.” Aegon went to continue on his journey. Arthur turned to the side, so his back was to his king as the sellsword continued to dribble his arrogance, and half-smiled.  Arthur and Aegon had grown to understand each other over their time together and Aegon knew as Arthur hated his voice he would not speak his thoughts but he was telling his king he was here to protect him, but if Daario Naharis was to find a sword in his gut Arthur had seen nothing happen. “Well good day sir.” He wasn’t in the mood to be nice.

     “She is quite a woman my queen.”

     “Yes, you are very lucky to **serve** her.” Aegon growled as he passed the arrogant git.

     “Talented too.” That had Aegon turn around, what was this man getting at?

     “I don’t understand.” _Please say something I can beat you for_.

     Daario did not disappoint. “The woman rides Dragons. An enlivening thing, to ride a dragon.” Not that Naharis ever had, and he was obviously not aware Aegon had ridden Rhaegal in battle and on one pleasurable day to a northern waterfall. “Also, pretty enlivening to be ridden by a Dragon.” Daario smirked at the memory of Daenerys and his sexual activities. “I did enjoy being her bed mate.”

     Aegon sucked in a large breath of air and held it, trying desperately not to explode on this arsehole, but it was hard, a Dragon was waking within him and it took every bit of Stark ice in his blood to hold it back. “Interesting to know.” He did note the word, ‘did’, so not currently.

     “I should thank the Dothraki.” Daario Naharis did not know when to shut his mouth. Arthur took a step away and shook his head, this man was soon to bleed.

     “For what?”

     “Her Dothraki Khal husband sure taught her how to ride well. A bit savage, but…”

Daario found a fist in his face and his back hitting the floor as the king released his tight hold on the Dragon within him for a moment.  Daario rose with a grin on his face, he was going to enjoy hitting this man Daenerys seemed to drown in.

     “You will speak with more reverence for your queen in my realm!” Aegon roared. He understood the man was jibing him about his own intimate connection to Daenerys, but to infer Daenerys’ first days with Drogo had been a worthwhile … inconvenience, that taught her to express her own sexual being. That the rapes she endured were beneficial to her in making her who she was, stronger. He was livid. He couldn’t beat Drogo into a pulp for hurting Dany, so Daario would just be a good proxy.  From Daenerys’ description, he would have never had a chance against Drogo, still he had wished to make him hurt like he made Daenerys hurt.  The Direwolf that had heard snippets of the truth remained calm, because really what would it aid her to be angry?  But this man had spoken to the Dragon and it was ready to pour an inferno out upon him.

     Daario swung his fist for the king’s head and found himself spinning with his own momentum, when there was no chin or jaw to connect with.  Lucky dodge was all, Daario would get him on the next one.  A fist went hard into Daario’s ribs, and he swung his elbow back, connecting with Aegon’s eye, the king would be wearing a shiner tomorrow. The impact rocked Aegon back on his feet, but he ducked under the next roundhouse punch and around to jab upwards under Daario’s chin. Knocked back Daario did not see the elbow that broke his nose or the fists that started to pummel his ribs.  He swung his foot to sweep Aegon’s leg and brought the king to the floor, then getting a few free hits to Aegon’s ‘pretty’ face and busting his lip, Daario smiled at his soon to be victory only to get a foot to his ribs as Aegon kicked up. As the fight continued Daario made less and less hits and Aegon just kept moving. The northman’s endurance was staggering.  In the end Daario could not get up, he was too exhausted. Aegon just walked away, leaving his opponent on the floor spent.

     Aegon felt much better to have wiped the grin off Daario’s face, so he had a few scrapes and would have some bruises soon, but he felt alive.  The smell of blood in his nostrils was thrilling, he missed the thudding of his heart in battle some days. He had never liked the killing part of war and battle, but he was good at it. He was good at it because he loved the dance, the adrenaline, the thrill of the clash of swords, fist to fist did not thrill him as much but it wasn’t like he could just attack the man with sword drawn.

 

 

     “What happened to your face?” Daenerys worried one of Aegon’s subjects had decided to attack Daario for their love of their king.

     “I gave as good as I got.” He hadn’t, he had been cocky about being able to take the nobleman in a tousle, but he was surprisingly adept at combat.  He had never been where Daario had expected, he moved quickly and efficiently. Who knew the man could brawl, he was a castle raised ponce.  Except apparently, he was not some soft raised prince. Daario gazed at Daenerys, she was in a light cream plain dress and looked lovely, and quite frankly ready to be bedded.

     “Why did they attack you?” She would go to Aegon and complain, not because she was worried for Daario or offended for him, but because it gave her reason to demand time with the king.

     “They disliked my words about you.”

     “They insulted me.” She knew Aegon would not condone her being insulted no matter how angry he was with her. Daario just gazed at her concern about the fight, maybe he was not out of luck after all, maybe he could help Daenerys by getting her away from here and back to Meereen, where he could again be ridden by a Dragon.  He knew it would take time for her to forget this king but eventually her physical desire to be with a man would win and Daario would have his queen in his bed.  So, he decided to no longer be Jorah - the good loyal and celibate sword; or Missandei - the reliable and honest confidante; no he would be himself, and have what he wanted: Daenerys.

     “You are not liked here, my queen.”

     “What did they say?”

     “Nothing I would ever repeat, and you know I am no cultured lord.” He played up his pain with a sharp breath. “We should leave for Meereen as soon as possible.” She nodded with his idea and he thought they would soon be on their way.

     “I will demand Aegon answer for these insults of his people to me.” Then before he could stop her, she was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, lots of feedback. Thanks, even for the frustrated ones. I was wary of posting only half of this because it hits a lot of nerves, seems I was right and should have waited. I am trying to tie the Relationship stuff together before they go to vengeance otherwise they will not be doing it together, it will be Dany on backfoot. Saarinen stuff was short and sweet originally, I was just going to have him arrive and quickly just be a loyal soldier. I was reminded by readers that is not Daario. So had to extend it.  
> Bearing with me or don’t, I have always said it is my healing and I understand if others don’t like it.


	24. The Fallout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys sees Aegon's injuries and her reaction is intense.  
> Hybri becomes a more important advisor.  
> Aegon meets another subject and has a new plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long wait. I think I have finished this chapter. Have to hope so as finishing the whole arc of this part will feel like eternity.  
> Problem is I keep adding stuff so I have to post to get separation for things.

      Queen Daenerys demanded to see the king, but was informed he was too busy seeing to the concerns of the realm to give her an audience right now.  She was not happy, she would have erupted in typical Targaryen anger, except Hybri had cautioned her to refrain, from outbursts.  She was supposed to be gentle and demure and many other annoying words and traits she had never had to be, except when trying to trick some soft man, who could not bear a strong female.  Daenerys did not see the point, well she did, but Aegon was not one to be tricked. He knew she was a fire breather, he knew she was strong willed and determined, he had admired her for her strength. Hybri only replied that she was sure although he knew all that, he might appreciate seeing the softer side of his queen, the motherly side - for Lyancy.  So instead she sat down without complaint and waited quietly.

     Inside the throne room, the king was informed the queen had asked for an audience.  He did not feel like dealing with her after his run-in with Naharis earlier.  Partly because if she was here so soon, she had not asked, she had demanded and he was not interested in hearing her defend the cocky sod. Partly it was because until Daenerys saw his injuries he could feel justified, the thought of Daenerys looking upon his scrapes was embarrassing, she might believe him a savage.

     Arthur watched another petitioner leave and before the next entered, stepped forward to his king’s shoulder. “Daenerys?”

     “I do not look forward to that conversation.  But tell Myra to promote her to as soon as I can.” He may not wish to have the conversation, but he was not averse to the petitioner, only the petition.

     “I think not.” Arthur rasped. “You should leave her to last.”

    “I will not be rude to her.” Arthur should be fully aware of how very long it had been since Aegon had seen his queen, he knew his king well enough now to understand the king’s wish to see her, even if the meeting was difficult.

     “I am not suggesting you should be, arrange to see her after all your duties.” Because Arthur understood his king.  He knew a brief meeting with the pressure of another waiting would not satisfy Aegon, and he was becoming sure it would not satisfy the queen either. He had seen her soft eyes when she gazed at Aegon, had seen the same look in Lady Lyanna’s eyes when she gazed at Rhaegar; In Ashara’s when she had looked at Eddard and once disturbingly in Elia’s when she gazed at Sir Jaime Lannister, before the world had crumbled.

     “Make her wait?” Aegon broke his Lord Commander out of his thoughts and Arthur was grateful; he was also amused slightly by Aegon’s tone, like Arthur had told him he had to wait until after dinner for his nameday cake. 

     “Give her unlimited time.  More intimate a time and setting.  She is not a subject; she should get special treatment as a guest.” _She is your queen, she deserves far more than these people_.

    “I would like that.” Aegon smiled at the thought, he had not been finding their separation any easier than Daenerys, and Lyancy was persistent about wanting Dearest. “Inform the Queen I will see her after my duties are done.” Arthur nodded and went to walk away. “Inform her why, Arthur.”

     “When should I say you will see her?”

     Aegon sat quietly a moment, refusing to blurt out ‘now’. “After evening meal, I will meet her in the Grand Garden, under The Balcony.”

     “Will she be dining with us?”

     “No, I promised Lyancy and Obly we would have a family dinner with only Ghost to join us and the little Sons.  No extra guests of any type in the Royal Dining Room.  Apparently, the Royal Wing has its own kitchens and dining room.  This place is too big.”

     “It is called grand and befitting.” Arthur laughed low.

     “It is called big.” Aegon corrected his Lord Commander, Arthur thought how Jon had not had the upbringing that would prepare him for a grandeur of this magnitude, neither had Daenerys if he thought about it.

     “So, after evening meal, say …”

     “Tell her to listen for the trumpets.”

     “Trumpets?” That surprised Arthur. There would be trumpets?

     “Lady Moran wishes a dinner and now I can give her one, with as she suggested trumpets to announce the start of the dancing for the evening.” Aegon nodded at his own planning.

     “I thought you were having a private meal with your princess?”

     “I am.” Aegon leaned toward his Commander, “Lady Moran only wished to have me have a dinner of her design and desire, she can have her dinner without me, but still have her trumpets so Daenerys knows when I will be headed to our meeting.”

     “I see.” Arthur stood back then raised his hand to tell Myra to hold the next petitioner longer. “Your grace.”

     “Aegon.”

     “Are you quoting your name?”

     “Reminding you we don’t need be formal.”

     “Huh, your grace.” Aegon shook his head disappointed. “What are your thoughts with this Naharis.  Why is he … not…?”

     “Dead?”

     “Indeed. When he leaves, he will be a security risk.”

     “Daario Naharis will not be leaving the Lands of Always Winter.”

     “Your grace?”

     “I was not pleased with the freedom Daenerys took, I thought she would contact these people and arrange to meet them, not invite them here.  I allowed him to enter my stronghold in the hopes he would be to Daenerys as Wylla and Bear are to me, a connection to her past that would bring her joy. He does not bring her any near the amount of joy I thought he would.” The king’s expression was confounded. “Or I imagined he might be a loyal soldier and protector, as Geron and yourself are to me. He is not.”  

     “Why did you not send her back to Meereen, before he arrived once you discovered she had summoned him?  Aegon you have more than enough proof of her … past disregard of you.”

     “It may indeed be the last way that I am still a fool Arthur, but I still question the authenticity of the letter.” Arthur doubted Aegon was being a fool, he had read the letter and had been incensed at the woman’s disregard for his king, at her manipulations.  Arthur had imagined this woman was every bad trait of her father, and none of her brother Rhaegar or her mother. Arthur had then met her, even wrathful she did not equal that letter and calm she opposed it, Aegon was right to question it. He was also right to be wary that it may indeed be authentic.  Arthur doubted it as much as Geron and Aegon. He knew however many people had burned the trust out of Aegon and Daenerys’ apparent manipulations came at ta terrible time for his king.  Arthur was not Daenerys’ guard though, she was of little consequence to his world, he was Aegon’s so that is who

     “You say it is her hand.”

     “Yes, but Bran gave it to me.  Written in Winterfell he implied. Maybe I am just being gullible as she said.”

     “Naharis is here now though.”

     “Yes, but he will not be leaving my shores.  I have still to decided how he will meet whatever gods he follows, but I have already decided he will meet them.”

     “And Queen Daenerys?”

     “I will not imprison her.  I have however decided, she should remain.” Arthur wondered how those two statements met.

     “Have you?”

     “Yes.” Aegon’s tone said he was surrendering to the Dragon burning inside him over this.

     “Maybe you could clue her in, she seems uncertain.”

     “I require Commander Naharis deceased for my plans.”

     “So, when he goes to leave, he dies?” Arthur was finding his king growing very quickly and he liked that Jon Snow was disappearing.

     “If he doesn’t enrage me beforehand.”  Arthur walked back to his original position, thinking Daario Naharis had better hope that letter was real, and Daenerys loved him because he was dead the moment she was done with him.

 

     The last audience Aegon had for the day came with a smile and a hug, as Lady Evelyn came in with a covered crate on wheels.

     “Is this them?” Aegon said as he stepped off the dias that held the throne, approaching the crate.

     “It is.” She smiled as he skirted around the covered crate, with excitement radiating off him.  Evelyn thought it had been sometime since she had seen her king this excited.  She also wondered about what happened to his face.

     An older man stepped forward to lift the cover so the contents was revealed. “They are a fine litter, born of a great silver alpha and his dark mate.  We call him Firstfang, and her Balance.  They are both half Direwolves, so they will not reach the size of your Direwolf.  Evelyn tells me he is quite spectacular.”

     Aegon looked up at this man and then to Evelyn. “Ghost is indeed spectacular, but I am biased.”

     “Seems the moose are a being a bit stunted this year.” Evelyn grinned.

     “I did not say stunted, I said they were being lazy.  Never moving, getting far too fat.  If you ask me that Firstfang is being conniving.”

     “King Aegon Targaryen this is my father, Lord Harold Warden.”

     “It is a pleasure.” Aegon came forward to shake the lord’s hand.  Lord Warden looked at the outstretched hand and smiled, having a short chuckle.

     “You aren’t used to being a king are you?” He took the hand to shake it though.

     “No, not yet. How could you tell?” The men stepped back from each other and Aegon glanced quickly to his Lord Commander, had he stuffed up already, was it that obvious? For a moment Jon Snow returned to Aegon’s head, reminding him, he had not been raised for this.

     “Firstly, most King’s don’t shake their lords’ hands.  Secondly, seems you fight your own battles.” Lord Warden pointed to Aegon’s face.

     “A scuffle.” Aegon said thinking how he would need explain himself to Daenerys tonight.

     “You are king, run the realm the way you want.  I am actually glad, you aren’t the ‘get on your knees’ kind of king.  King Aerion wasn’t, but he was more formal than you. Still I like it.  I would even let you come to my castle and watch moose with me.”

     “That is high praise your grace.” Evelyn laughed.

     “I am glad I have pleased one of my subjects.”

     “Let me check out the Fortress and I will tell you how you are faring as a king.  Oh, you cannot bring Aerion, he is a dour old thing.  It upsets the moose.”

     “You have made me interested in asking you a great deal of questions.” Aegon smiled at the man, Jon Snow’s ease with making allies coming to the forefront.

     “Maybe later, your grace.  I have just travelled a great distance with squirmy cubs and trailing wolves that could eat me.”  At the questioning look Aegon gave him, the lord continued. “Firstfang and Balance may have let us have them, but they are still watchful of their young.  They and their pack will be wandering the plains below Eclipse Mountain for sometime; and most likely up it too.”

 

     When Lyancy heard at dinner that ‘Evelyn’s daddy’ was in the castle, she got excited and she started whispering incessantly to Obly.  In the end Aegon and Ghost pretty much ate dinner alone, next to a conspiring princess.  Aegon was sure Geron would get no peace at all about how now was a great time to propose.  As Lyancy muttered to Obly, Aegon decided to chat with his only other companion, Ghost. AS usual the little Sons of Craster were completely silent.

     “The cubs arrived today and although I did not get to give them a intense examination, it was like when you and your siblings came to us.  Except bigger.” Ghost just stared at his friend. “I have big plans for them.” He looked to Ghost.  Truth was Aegon was curious to know if Ghost would ever ‘speak’ again, he was considering that maybe he had just lost the plot and the Direwolf had never communicated with him. “I just have to test which ones would best suit my purpose then return the rest to their parents.”

     Ghost just stared at him and Aegon felt the loneliness of his life, he had so many people around him and yet, still he felt alone. Cold.  Everyone gave a little warmth, but none made him feel warm.  He missed Daenerys.  He had been right to exile her to the edges of his stronghold, but he hated that he had just left her more time with his rival.  Maybe Naharis wasn’t his rival after all, maybe Aegon had never truly had a place in Daenerys’ heart, like the letter said. Maybe he was meant to be alone.

     “Should I give up? Lady Stark was right, never going to be good enough.” The king would just have to fill his life with other things. Ghost neither agreed or disagreed.

     “Father, I should go to bed.”

     “Really?” Lyancy was not one to retire early, even if she was falling down tired.  It was always the carpet or the floor, or the winds fault she dropped to the ground and started snoring, never that she was tired.

     “I esplain.’

     “Great! I have not be educated in a while.  I thought you might not want to teach me anything else.”

     “Nah, I been busy.”

     “Okay then.”

     “I have to get up early to get Evelyn’s Daddy to meet Geron.  Then Geron can ask him for her face.”

     “Her face?”

     “I esplain.”

     “Twice in a night, I am blessed.”

     “I know!” Lyancy exclaimed. “So, if Geron is to kiss Eveleyn, he needs her face.  I knows people say hand, but wouldn’t you want to kiss Dearest’s face rather than her hand?”

     “That is a very good point.” And true, because Aegon enjoyed kissing Daenerys’ face far more than her hand.

     “Great! Day after, we will get you Dearest’s face.  Where is her Daddy?” Lyancy had never heard about the queen’s parents.

     “Her Daddy is no longer with us.” Aegon said as he picked her up to carry her to her room. Wylla came forward to haul the little Sons of Craster up as well. He mouthed that he would comeback, but she shook her head and replied he could come to them after.

     “Was he ever, with us?”

     “No.”

     “When did we lose him?” Lyancy thought it was very lax of them to lose a whole Daddy.

     “Many years ago.” _Before even I was born._

     “We never found him again?” Lyancy thought they must try harder if her father was to ask Dearest’s Daddy for Dearest’s face.

     “He was killed.” This could go all night if he wasn’t careful.

     “Oh, that is sad. I could not imagine.” She said forlornly.

     “Princess, you lost your Mother and Father when you were little, how can you not imagine?”

     “Because she still doesn’t have a Daddy, I have you.” Aegon had no response to his little daughter on that fact. “So, can you just take her face then?” He mentally kicked himself for thinking that would have been the end.

     “No, that is unhonourable.”

     “I will ask her for her face for you, she likes me she will say yes.”

     “Please don’t.”

     “Do you not want her face to kiss?” Lyancy could not believe that so she stared hard at her father and he saw he should be honest with her, because she would just say he did anyway.

     “Yes, Lyancy I do but I cannot take it.”

     “Then you ask her.”

     “No. She has another man she loves.”

     “Who?” Lyancy looked angry, who dared to take Dearest from Father and her? That dangerous man.  She would get Ghost to eat him. Not today or tomorrow as she was pre-booked but after…

     "Ah, your bed." He changed the subject.

     As stated Lyancy went to bed and listened to her story then turned over to sleep for her big day.  Aegon wondered if he should warn Evelyn and Geron, and Lord Warden.  He was on his way to Geron’s apartments when the trumpets sounded.

 _Daenerys_.  All other thoughts were gone.

 

     “King Aegon. We need to discuss an incident that occurred in your fortress.” She stormed up, with a fury about her, mostly it was bravado, but he didn’t need to know it was just an excuse to see him. Aegon looked up and she saw he was sporting a black eye and a busted lip. He was the one Daario had tousled with.  Daario had blackened Aegon’s eye. She would bloody burn him for touching Aegon. She knew she had done worse to him, but she at least had a cause.

     Aegon was surprised to see Daenerys had finally changed out of her black uniform and into something more feminine, obviously for her sellsword. He had never seen Daenerys in a flowing feminine dress, only her formal suits, or strangely, naked. He wished he had gotten to see her dressed like this before they had been broken.

     He wasn’t to know she had only donned the dress at Hybri’s insistence she at least try something else, because Hybri was tired of washing the uniform every day – not that Daenerys understood the need to wash it daily, or nightly as it was. She had not expected to go out or be seen by anyone, least of all Aegon.  Even when she was told she would need wait, then that Aegon would meet her after evening meal, when the trumpets blew… _Trumpets?_ It had not occurred to her to change back into the usual uniform she wore.  She had been practising her infuriated speech and how she would demand recompense, but really how unreasonable she was going to be so she could extend their meeting.  Daenerys had plans for the first time Aegon was going to see her in a feminine dress, and she had been eying off a particularly alluring dress, from the ones Hybri had begged her to look through.

     Now all she thought was Aegon was hurt and she remembered all the times she had seen him hurt, after the expedition with the Wight and in Winterfell after the Battle for the Long Night.  Hmmm, maybe it wasn’t so many times but they had affected her, after all Drogo died of a sword cut on his chest, and Aegon had already had the knife through his heart and those terrible scars from its accompanying knives. Then for another time she got emotional and wished to just weep for the pain she had seen in him and still did. _What is wrong with me?!_

     “Has someone attacked you or insulted you, Queen Daenerys?” Aegon was quite astounded when she stepped forward without a word and gently caressed his black eye. Concern was evident on her face. He could see tears welling but also saw the determined queen, pull them back. _Why is she crying for me?_

     “Did someone attack you, your Grace?” She asked softly.

     “No.”

     “No?” She found that contrary to what his face said.

     “I must admit I was the instigator.” He felt all the shame he had thought he would at her seeing the results of his childishness.

     “You started a fight.” She smiled amused by his guilty tone, as if he was caught stealing cookies.

     “A minor tousle, not even too intense.” He shrugged.

     “Did you give as good as you got?” Daenerys thought Daario must have a bruised ego too. Daario would have far more soon. She felt the fury building in her, how dare Daario think he could lay hands upon Aegon without consequence.

     “Such things are unimportant.  Needless to say, I explained I had a different opinion to the other man.” Aegon said knowing she would know who that other man was. 

     “Who was right?”

     “I was.” He said with total confidence, because he had been defending the honour of the woman he loved, of course he was right.

     “Because you won the fight.” She asked, she wasn’t totally sure he had, but she doubted Daario had either.  She guessed Daario thought Aegon was a ‘perfumed bureaucrat’ and got a rude awakening. But Daario had said the other had insulted her, that could not be, now she knew it was Aegon.  Daario had lied to her, to either get sympathy or his own agenda.  She found she was still angrier Daario touched Aegon than she was that he lied to her _.  Why am I so defensive of him, he can easily defend himself, he does not need my protection?_   Never had.

     “Because I am king and my opinion is the only one that matters.”

     “Really?”

     “On this topic, yes.” He nodded curtly. “What happened to you?”

     “It seems I was defended.”

     “You are upset about that?” He could see how it would offend an empowered woman to be defended when she did not need it, but she had needed it, Daario had insulted her and although Aegon could be petty and explain the sellsword’s words, he did not.  Daenerys may need to know not to trust this mercenary but right now she may still need to believe in the security she thought he provided.

     “No, but I was initially unaware. Thank you for your time.” She turned and walked away, “And your blood.” She whispered low with a smile.

 

     “Did Aegon smack you up because you bragged about something?” The queen stormed in like a Dragoness, bent on flash frying someone.

     “Daenerys.” He said in that smirking tone his voice got when he had been or was boasting. He had ways of calming the Dragon.

     “You did!” She was furious, to say the least. “You blackened his eye.”

     “Goes with the rest of him.” Daario smiled but as he saw Daenerys’ features darken in her fury, he quickly stopped. “He near broke my nose.  Pretty sure he cracked a few ribs, too.”

     “You are lucky Daario Naharis that I do not still reside on the cliff side of the Fortress.” He believed it with the fire in her voice. “I would be currently pushing you off it and listening for the splat!”

     “I was defending you.” He lied quickly.

     “I highly doubt that!”

     “Because this Aegon is so frickin’ perfect?” Daario was surprised by his queen.  She was acting far more than smitten, she was acting… He had thought this dark king was like all her other admirers, like him. Thought Aegon was another man who had her interest for a while, until she grew bored or her ambition moved her beyond them.  Apparently, he was not.  Lady Moran said Daenerys needed to return to Meereen, so the two monarchs could forget one another, Daario doubted Daenerys would forget this king.  Which was contrary to what she wrote him, she said he was a puppet, but she did not act like he was. King Aegon had rejected her and instead of shrugging and walking away head held high, thinking him too weak to match her, Daenerys was attempting to coax him to forgive her.

     “No! Of course, he isn’t perfect. But I know he would not have said evil words against me.”

     “You would believe his words over mine? I have been loyal to you since we met, I killed my fellow commanders to serve you.” Daario said offended, he had murdered men who thought him their friend.

     “Or to promote yourself to sole commander of your mercenary company.”

     “I love you, does he?”

     “I don’t know.” She believed he did.

     “Yet, you choose him over me.”

     “Yet, I do.  I left you in Meereen, and I did not think about you twice once he was in my life.” She needed Daario alive right now, but she needed to burn him, so she would burn his most precious possession, his ego.

     “He cannot replace me in your life.”

     “Oh, Commander. How little you know.  He has replaced all of you.”

     “All of …?”

     “I would have Drogon burn even Drogo himself to regain the life and love I had for such a short period with Aegon.  I may need you here as I have no other soldier, but you are only a soldier.  A lesser thing in comparison.”  She wasn’t entirely sure she would harm Drogo, but she was no longer as confident that she wouldn’t.

     “We had some pretty fantastic times together.”

     “I always felt cold and alone with you beside me. Never with him.  Commander Naharis, you promised you would aid me to get what I wanted; your sword and life are mine.  I will take your life if you ever touch Aegon again.”

     “So, he gets off scot free? He broke my nose.”

     “Fine, if you wish to embarrass yourself, keep trying to best him. You will fail.” She turned to leave the room, then looked over her shoulder. “Get out! You are no longer welcome in my presence when I do not require a guard.”

     Daario went but he wasn’t happy.  He had served Daenerys for years to gain her favour and one black-eye on a man who deserved it had cost him her favour.  He hated this king, and Ivette was right, they needed the two Dragons separated.

 

     As Daenerys ruminated over the gall of Daario daring to hit Aegon; as the seconds turned into minutes; turn into hours, she started to boil. How dare he! Jealousy was no excuse. And burning his ego was insufficient punishment. Daenerys wanted to see him burn, to hear him scream for the pain he inflicted.  Not to just Aegon but to her.  She was no longer seeing a black-eye in her mind, but the deep rends that must have covered Jon’s chest from the mutiny of the Night’s Watch; the blue cold skin of his injuries beyond The Wall.  She didn’t even know exactly what had happened to him. The last time she saw him he was facing a torrent of Undead Wights and only his sword was his protection.  How had he survived? She had wanted to go back, wanted to search the entire North if necessary, but Jorah counselled her to not risk losing Drogon, as she had Viserion.  What Jorah could not fathom was she could not lose Jon Snow as she had lost Viserion.  Now Daario dared to harm him, dared to take Aegon from her like The Night King had attempted; like the Starks, and The Northmen; Like Samwell Tarly and Tyrion, and Varys. Varys had committed treason and been burned for it, what she had never revealed was the worse treason wasn’t his letters or his poison in her food, it was the poison he put in Jon Snow’s mind.  Tyrion had been her most trusted and he had dared to poison Jon’s mind and heart against her.  If Daenerys lost Aegon because of Daario, if Aegon sent her back to Meereen, she would burn all her enemies to ash, starting with Daario and Tyrion Lannister; Aegon’s cousins and The North would be next along with the Knights of the Vale who spoke against her to him.

     When Hybri entered to bring her breakfast she realised she had been stewing all night and she needed to take action before she exploded. She would prefer not to explode over the young woman who had given her so many ideas of how to win her position as queen.  She would not be queen of Meereen, or Khalessi of the Great Grass Sea or even Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, she wanted to be Queen of the Lands of Always Winter, because that would make Aegon her king.

     “I have been investigating the results of our tests.  Although the king has liked them, they are still not the perfect scent.  Do not mistake me, he likes them, but he does not like them as much if you aren’t the one wearing them, I have discovered. So, we need to find something else.” Hybri looked at her queen and saw a very frightening expression. “Your grace, are you alright?”

     “No, Hybri I am not.  I am very angry and I want to incinerate something.” She stated, then worried she had negated all her hard work of being calm.

     “We are surrounded by ice and snow, that will not be an easy endeavour.  Usually the Winter Kings froze things.” The girl did not skip a beat.

     “I want to incinerate Daario Naharis.” Maybe saying a person would change the girl’s ease with the idea.

     “I understand,” Hybri nodded slowly. “He has cost you almost everything here, it is surprising he was not met with an accident the day he arrived.”

     “I am not that harsh, also I was not sure he was such a liability as he has turned out to be.”

     “What shall we do, your grace?”

     “I am open to suggestions.  It may turn out to be safer for him, if you make the suggestion.” Daenerys smiled at the girl who had kept her sane in her exile.

     “I would not count on that. I do not like this exile anymore than you my queen, I have far more facilities to serve you in the Queens Chambers, here it is more of a struggle than I would like.  Surely if the Commander were to disappear and never return King Aegon would allow you to return to where you belong. Near him.”

     “I did not know you were so averse to Daario.”

     “Firstly, that needs to stop.” Hybri had a bossy side and she was now expressing it.

     “What needs to stop?”

     “We – that is you – will not refer to Commander Naharis by his birthname.  He will be Naharis, Commander Naharis or Commander.  No Daario should cross your lips, and I do not mean kissing him.” She saw Daenerys’ screwed up face. “Obviously I also mean do not kiss him. You should endeavour whenever possible to call the king by his birthname, it would have been far better if he hadn’t killed his old name, because calling him Jon as an affection of Aegon would be perfect right now.  Maybe you could see if he would answer it for you.” Hybri tapped her chin with her finger.

     “He won’t, he corrects me.”

     “Oh well, we will just have to make do with Aegon.  The point is to distance yourself from the man you don’t want and who the king believes is a rival and get closer to the man you do.  Why we need to endear ourselves to Princess Lyancy.”

     “I am not allowed near her remember.”

     “You have already got a special bond with her and the king has to hear that in the fact she always calls you Dearest, and you have a special name for her too.  It sets you apart, we want to be elevated high above the other ladies.  Get back to Lyancy, as Lady Moran is trying very hard to win her over and Lady Calypsa Burnell, is as well.  She is doing better as she is a much better actress and appears very generous and compassionate, which the king appreciates.”

     “What?!” Aegon was searching elsewhere.

     “He does not realise she is trying to hook him. As I said a better actress.”

     “Would she be kind to Lyancy if Aegon chose her.”  She wanted to rip this faceless woman’s face off, but if this woman would be nice to Lyancy…

     “Oh, yes.  Calypsa is a lovely woman, she is just not honestly in love with the king.  Definitely in-lust with him, you should hear some of her assessments of his grace.”

     “Perhaps as I am enraged enough to torch someone I shouldn’t.”

     “See, that my queen is why you are perfect to be his queen.  A queen would avoid an incident for the safety of the Realm.”

     “Thank you, but I still want to burn Daar… Commander Naharis.”

     “Well, don’t.” Hybri counselled. “You still need him as a guard currently.”

     “You are correct, I need him currently, but I doubt his future usefulness, as he has given me no insight to the outside world.  I must keep him close, discern how useful he can be and decide what is the point that I will dispose of him.  I need to discover everything I can of the military climate outside this kingdom. What forces are still mine and what I have lost.  What can be salvaged and what power base I retained.  Once he is more liability here than help I will execute him.  I highly doubt he will be as loyal as I hoped and his ego has made him dangerous to Aegon.”

     “May I suggest your grace, that you do burn him.  Not fatally, but give him some blisters to remind him he does not own you.” Hybri said as she placed the plate in front of her queen.   “Go outside the Fortress to the first courtyard and burn him. There are many things for him to hide behind.”

     “Aegon may not like me burning people in his Stronghold.”

     “That is why I said take it outside and if he questions you, tell him it was outside and Commander Naharis angered you and you did not care for it, then add, or him.”

     “Clever, sometimes you are quite devious. Where were you when I needed advice in King’s Landing?”

     “Here.” Hybri smiled and went about her day.

 

     Daenerys lead Naharis outside the front gates, this place was eerie, but she had a purpose and Drogon on cue shook the snow off himself surprising her guest to see a boulder become a Dragon.

     “I did not like how our last conversation went.” Daenerys spoke to him as she approached Drogon to rub his snout with a loving smile.

     “Nor did I.” He smirked to think she had forgiven him so quickly.

     “I wished to explain my stance about the king. So you understand.” Her tone was soft.

     “I imagined it was because you have a plan to use him to gain the throne, maybe even the Iron Throne.” Daenerys turned to smile at the sellsword as if he had guessed right. Then went back to rubbing Drogon’s snout.

     “Correct. I was born to be a queen and I will be.”

     “My life is always yours.” Daario walked closer. “What is the plan?”

     “I plan to gain the king’s heart, then I will be queen and enjoy all that entails.  I will decide which of my enemies live and which die.  I have done many things to get what I was born to be. Terrible things, fiery things.”

     “Burner of Cities, my queen.” She could hear the confidence in his voice.

     “I burned Astapor for something I wanted.” She turned slightly to look at him sideways, her eyes hard like amethysts.

     “The Masters were fools to try to trick you.”

     “I burned the Khals of the Dothraki for something I needed.” Her features became as hard as her eyes, she was no longer smiling.

     “They were unworthy of their armies.”

     “I burned King’s Landing for something I desired.” Her voice joined everything else as she growled with her fury.

     “The throne you were born for.” She grinned and she looked mad. But to Daario Naharis she also looked wildly alluring. Insane beauty.

    “What do you think I will do to have something I want, I need, and I desire?” She turned to face him and by the fire in her eyes he felt he was in danger. “I. Want. Aegon.” She spoke each word with emphasis to give him time to dodge.

    “Dracarys.” Daario dodged behind one of the pillars that formed a circle as a gout of flame was send his way, he still stung by the heat his armour caught.

    “Do not whine of your burns, there is ice and snow all around to cool them.  You will probably only bear a few blisters. I would say sorry about your armour, but I am not.”

    “My Queen.” Naharis had not expected her to attack him.

   “You have displeased me, Commander. Be thankful Aegon has taught me mercy for traitors, it is what has saved you today. You will obey your queen.  My orders are: never draw Aegon’s blood again or I will have this conversation again. In a place without cover to save you.” She stalked off still emanating rage for him. “Never touch me again.”

 

      For his part, Daenerys was not further restricted, even though it had been her guard that had injured him, Aegon simply restricted Daario to being kept to the outer parts of the Fortress and had set Berac to watch Daenerys when she was in the inner parts of the Fortress, but Lyancy was still not to get comfortable with Daenerys, lest she somehow encounter Naharis. Berac was quite adept at watching her but not look like he even saw her. Aegon was not aware Daario Naharis has been punished by his queen, those that saw did not like the sellsword so did not speak of him.

     Daenerys had changed her habits, she still wore that uniform, apparently the day of the tousle was a strange circumstance. Aegon did not understand what Daenerys was doing.  She started learning to sew with Evelyn and had started visiting the more lady orientated parts of the fortress, had started trying to make female friends from all strata of citizens of his Fortress.  She had taken up his offer of the Library, and was broadening her knowledge on many subjects. She had even changed the way she had her hair braided, it was no longer an intricate Essos design speaking of the long braids of the Dothraki.  Her hair was now usually soft loose braids, with great waves of Silver cascading down her back.  Somehow, she managed to have it brush him whenever she was talking to him and standing near him.

     Daenerys was employing every trick Hybri could devise to make Aegon pay attention to his queen.  She had been trying new hair styles, softer more feminine ones, she kept her braids as the Northerners were as enamoured with them as the Dothraki, but not in the same style.  She was caused to smile when Lyancy appeared at a dinner wearing her hair to mirror Daenerys’. She was not yet, ready to employ the tactic of soft feminine dresses. She had kicked herself that Daario and Aegon’s tousle had stolen her planned shocking introduction for Aegon to her wearing soft dresses, but as she recalled he had been suitably impressed, he would be more so when she wore a true dress to allure him.  She had been trying new scents even, so she smelled more like the scents he was familiar with, of course with her own personal touch. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope people liked Daenerys' decision on how to punish Daario, both of them.


	25. Honey Buns and Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys starts her campaign to win the throne.  
> Aegon starts his campaign to protect his family.  
> Lyancy continues her campaigns to get playmates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many lost arcs must be caught up.

     She had arranged with Daario that he would no longer touch her in public unless moving her out of danger or enter her chambers unless she was screaming bloody murder.  He was also to avoid Aegon at all costs, still somehow, they kept running into each other and Daenerys was sure someone was doing it to oust her.  She had no proof and Aegon only talked to her if pushed, at feasts or dinner, if she had it in the dining hall, she was seated at the opposite end to Aegon and Lyancy.  She heard many whimpers as Lyancy complained about not wanting to eat her vegetables or sit near this person or that.

     Lyancy would flee from her in tears and Aegon would follow her, it was a strange occurrence as they usually had lovely interactions. Daenerys found she could not even eat cookies due to the smell reminding her of Lyancy.  She knew it was not Daario interfering, but as she gazed at Lady Ivette Moran offering Lyancy an extra dessert, she guessed it was her interference, because Lyancy only got upset after Lady Moran had quiet words with her and they usually included looks her way. She was miserable, but she would not leave.  She had decided not to pursue what other’s thought she wanted, told Aegon she would not go until he explained everything to her. Now she stood by it and set her feet to stone.

     “Your grace.” It was Evelyn, she was one of the few who still conversed with the ousted queen.

     “Lady Evelyn.” Daenerys frowned. “What can I do for you?”

     “I wish to help you.”

     “Help me?” Daenerys laughed.

     “Aegon and Lyancy are miserable without you.”

     “That was his choice.” She wouldn’t have said that if Lady Moran wasn’t leaning in to eavesdrop.  However, it was Aegon’s choice and although she understood, she was feeling prickly right now.  Ivette had that effect on her, and Daario had been expressing his dislike of her new perfume, his issue was it was not like her usual.  Usual was not what she wanted.  She needed something … special.

     “You should never have sent for your sellsword.”

     “I really don’t care for your opinion.” Daenerys rose from her seat and walked for the door; she was done for the evening.

 

 

     Lord Warden had woken early but not early enough to avoid a little girl at his door when he opened it.  She was standing there as if she had been there for hours, she wore a gold circlet in her raven-hair, and it was adorned with one sapphire that matched her eyes. She was clutching a green cloth thing under her right arm.

     “Evelyn Daddy.” He was confused by her, but she must know his daughter.  He guessed she was the princess.

     “Princess.”

     “Evelyn Daddy we must talk.” She walked between his legs and into his quarters.  She had all the airs of a princess.

     “About, your highness?” He followed her back into his rooms and shut the door.

     “Geron.”

     “Who?” He had no idea who this Geron was.

     “Geron.” She turned to gaze at him as if he should know.  He shook his head.

     “Nope, sorry I know no Geron.” She huffed, and he smiled. “Who is Geron?”

     The princess hmphed. “He is _Geron_.”

     “Should you not have a chaperone?” She tilted her head wondering what he meant. “Someone who follows you around to make sure you don’t get hurt.”

     “I have Obly.” She raised her protector.

     “Someone with a sword.” Lyancy looked at Obly. Should Obly have a sword? She would ask Father; he would know if Obly needed a sword. “Or harder teeth.”  She again looked at Obly, was Evelyn Daddy insulting Obly?

     “Obly is brave.” She said firmly in defence of the Dragon.

     “I am sorry your highness, shall we go back to Geron?” Lord Warden found the child delightful. “Should I know Geron?”

     “Yes.” She stamped her foot, to get a chuckle from the man.

     “Why should I know Geron?”

     “He is brave like Obly, but not as pretty.” She nodded to confirm herself.

     “What is Geron?” Maybe he was another toy.

     “Father’s Daddy Guard.”

     He took a breath, he exhaled, he screwed up his face and then he shrugged. “What?”

     “I esplain.” She started slow; some old people were slow. “My Father is king.” She let him absorb that, when he nodded, she continued. “He has a guard, two guards.”

     “His Kings Guard.” Lord Warden thought he understood.

     “Yes, his Daddy Guard, ‘cos Father Guard sounds not as good.” She nodded at Obly and Lord Harold guessed the Obly agreed with her.

     “He is a Kings Guard. Sir Geron, the Kings Guard.”

     “Yes.” She replied excited, if she convinced Evelyn Daddy, then Geron and Evelyn had to kiss and make her playmates. Father still had not esplained where babies came from though.

     “Why should we talk about him?”

     “I esplain.” Lyancy did not know why big people were so in the dark about this stuff. “You are Evelyn Daddy; my father can order me to do stuff.”

     “Yes.” Lord Harold was curious to where the princess was going.

     “You can order Evelyn to kiss Geron.” Lyancy laid out her plan.

     “Oh, no I cannot.” He laughed at the idea of him commanding his head-strong daughter.

     “But you are her daddy.” Lyancy did not understand.

     “Yes, but she is her own woman, she will only kiss someone she wants to.”

     “She wants to kiss Geron.” Lyancy informed him.

     “Does she?” Evelyn had not mentioned this man or any man, she barely even spoke of the king.

     “Yes, she just does not know it. I tell her but she does not listen.  I tell him but he says no.”

     “Maybe he doesn’t wish to kiss my daughter.”  He realised how strange a conversation this was with the little princess.

     “He does! He is just chiseless.”

     “I do not understand.” What word was she trying to convey?

     “You know, do good because he is a knight.”

     “Oh, chivalrous.” He exclaimed his understanding.

     “That is what I said.” Her face and voice went grumpy.

     “Sorry, old ears.” He smiled amused, no wonder the king loved this little girl.

     “It okay, I am young I have years in me to esplain.” She sighed as if she would have a heavy task ahead of her.

     “Alright. So, you want my daughter and this knight to kiss and get married.  Maybe have children for you to play with.”

     “Yes.” He was getting it, Lyancy was so happy.

     “You want me to force Evelyn to kiss and marry this man because I am her daddy.”

     “Yes.” Lyancy smiled brightly, Evelyn Daddy was going to help her.

     “What if I don’t like this Geron fellow?” Lyancy’s face fell, she had not expected that. “I haven’t met him, I may not like him, and then I can’t help you.”

     “No!” The princess looked to her toy for help, like he would have the right words to convince Lord Harold.

     “How about I meet this Geron and see if I do like him.”

     “Okay, and you will because he is great.”

     “Well, that is encouraging.” Harold smiled at her.

     “Let’s go.” She raced to the door.

     “Where are we going Princess?”

     “To meet Geron, silly.”

     “Of course.” He opened the door for her and wandered behind her as she walked the fortress looking for this knight.  She constantly asked her toy where he thought Geron would be and seemed to take direction from him too.  Eventually she flopped down on the ground defeated.

     “Maybe another morning.” Harold said, he thought the princess would be missed soon if she wasn’t already. “Tell me about your Father.”

     “He is great!” She brightened. “But he won’t kiss Dearest.  Nobody kisses anybody!” She looked annoyed at that truth.

     “That sounds dreary. Who is Dearest?” That was a strange name.

     “The Queen, Father’s flame. She is lovely.” Lyancy exhaled dreamily. “Her hands are so soft.  Her hair is so pretty.  Her laugh is so nice. Her face is so boot-e-ful.” Lyancy looked extremely happy speaking of the queen. Harold guessed this was the Dragon Queen all the lords’ daughters were griping about.  The one the king was being true to at heart, even if they were at attack positions. “I love her.”

     “You do?” Harold thought from what Evelyn said that meant no other woman had a chance, even if King Aegon did not love this Dearest, he loved his daughter and for her he may take the Dragon Queen as his. _Good_.

     “Yes. She is to be my mother.” _Also, good. The Royal line needs new blood_.

     “Well, I always liked meddling in the affairs of others for my own amusement, so how about I promise to help you.”

     “Why?” As much as Lyancy wanted it, she had learnt from Father that people who agree too quickly need to be questioned.  That is why he was the God, War, he was wary of being tricked.

     “Evelyn is getting long in the tooth.”

     “What does the length of her teeth have to do with it?” Lyancy thought Evelyn’s teeth looked normal.

     “Many ladies her age are wed already.  I let her be alone because she is my baby girl, but she is seen as old maid material.”

     “She is a lady, not a maid. She looks after me, she is my friend, not my maid!” Lyancy got offended for her friend.

     “I mean… I agree she needs to marry, a nice man.”

     “Geron.”

     “If he is nice.  Also, I will do as much as I can to help you get your mother.”

     “How?”

     “Absolutely no idea.” He looked at her disappointment. “If nothing else I will invite them to see my lands and my Direwolves.  Giving them alone time.”

     “I like you Evelyn Daddy, you and I work good.”

     “I may be old, but I am not broken.” Lyancy smiled at him, Aerion was also helping – but very little with getting Dearest – and now she had another ally. She would have Father and Dearest married and making her siblings in no time.

 

     Evelyn was surprised to find her father had spent most of the morning with the princess. She was worried what they were up to when he winked at Lyancy. 

     “Will we see the King today to examine the cubs?” Her father asked her.

     “I suspect so, he is very excited about them.” Aegon was extremely excited, he had some big plans.

     “Do you know why he has requested them?”

     “Not exactly.” Though Evelyn had no idea what they were.

     “Will we be seeing his Kings Guard with him or does he trust us?” A pointed look at the princess, made Evelyn wonder what her father and princess were doing.

     “We have a dangerous stranger in the Fortress, he will have a guard.”

     “The raspy one?” Again, her father looked at the princess and got a grin.

     “I believe he will be resting; it will be his other Kings Guard’s rotation to protect the king.”

     “And who would that be?” Okay, something was going on, Lyancy was giggling and her father was too amused with himself.

     “Sir Geron Gold.”

     “Who is he when he is off-duty?”

     “What are you doing, Father?” Her eyes narrowed.

     “Asking questions and taking an interest in our king.”

     “How does knowing Sir Geron, help you know our king?”

     “I don’t know, you haven’t told me about him yet.”

     “You are very curious for a man who is content to spend his time watching moose grow.”

     “As I said, they are being boring, I need new excitement.” Evelyn feared she was to be that excitement.

 

     Daenerys had learnt she had many allies in the Fortress amongst Aegon’s smallfolk. They loved their king and they were becoming quite fond of his queen now she was calmer, even though she had rightly been exiled for asking a foreign sword near their princess; she was still going to be **their** queen, they were sure. Queen Daenerys was kind and generous to the usually ignored people of the Fortress, just like their king. Making her the perfect complimentary queen in their opinion.

     Although Daenerys’ kindness was not an act, Hybri encouraged her to enlighten the people to that side of her personality, explaining she needed the smallfolk on her side, especially if the nobles weren’t.  It worried her the nobles ‘weren’t’, remembering how she had felt in The North. Hybri assured her it would only be the lords with daughters who wished to be queen. Already Lord Rafe Eagleson was a believer in her. Daenerys didn’t know him but was informed by her maid he was a lord about the age of Aegon and herself, handsome and gregarious, loved by the ladies. Hybri promised to introduce them. Daenerys was unsure with Aegon’s jealousy of late, but an ally was an ally.

     Daenerys had resigned herself to menial things, she was getting good at sewing but baking usually saw Mavis opening windows to release the smoke. When she tried to apologise profusely, Mavis chuckled and said she would expect nothing else from a Dragon. When Daenerys explained why she wished to bake after the matronly woman enquired why a queen was attempting to bake, Mavis winked at her and sent everyone but Gail out of the kitchens. Seems the old cook, liked that the queen was trying to win the princess’ heart to win the king’s, that Daenerys wanted Lyancy to know she wanted the little girl around.

     “Your grace, you are the queen.”

     “A queen.” Daenerys corrected her, she wasn’t feeling too much like _the_ queen.

     “The only one we have seen in a few decades.” Gail agreed with Mavis.

     “We will bake the treat for you.” Mavis said with a warm smile at her queen.

     “How will that be a gift from me to Lyancy?” Except that the princess would not have to eat charcoal.

     “I will create something just for you. You can then share it with the princess. A dessert or sweet only made for you, so can only come from you.”

     “If Lyancy comes and asks for you to bake it for her, you cannot refuse.” Daenerys would not wish Lyancy to suffer for a plot to win Aegon.

     “This is my kitchen and the king will respect that. The Princess is a smart little girl, she will quickly learn to pursue you for the treat, dragging her father behind.”

     “I do like the idea because it will tell Aegon that you like me enough to refuse to share a special gift of mine.”

     “Yes, the king seems willing to accept everyone’s opinions before he goes with his own, and it will as you say speak to our growing love of you and how you would be a loved queen compared to your rivals.”

     “We don’t like your rivals, your grace.” Gail said leaning closer.

     “Any suggestions?” Daenerys had never been exposed to sweet baked goods in Westeros, only in this fortress.

     “Gail, get the Queen’s Rose.” Mavis said.

     “I can’t.” Gail answered guiltily.

     “What?” Mavis asked insulted the girl refused to do as ordered.

     “They only bloom in the Royal Gardens.” Gail frowned. “Only King Aegon can get one. Sorry.”

     Daenerys shrugged, she didn’t know what bloom they spoke of, so was not worried. Mavis and Gail however appeared to regret its loss.

     “Hybri says you seek a new perfume.” Did all the servants gossip about her?

     “She has suggested it.” Not really the point of today.

     “I suggest you ask Myra to make a perfume of the Queen’s Rose.  It is a beautiful scent and it can belong to no other woman as it only blooms in the royal garden as it is.” Mavis said with a small smile.

     “What is so special about this rose?” Daenerys thought she should ask, and sound interested.  It was not that she wasn’t interested, but she was currently worried none of this would work.  How could it be so hard to win the heart of a man she knew loved her?

     “It will go with the dessert.”

     “How?” How did a rose and a dessert match?

     “The Queen’s Rose is known for its unique honeyed scent, if you smell sweet and I bake Honeyed Buns with … a lace icing, for Princess Lyancy and the special name you use for her.”

     “How do you know about that?”

     Gail smiled. “The Ladies snickered about you getting her name wrong, yet she giggled as if she had a special secret.  It was obvious you and she now have special names for each other.”

     “I will try this.”

     “Good, now get out of my kitchen before you burn it to the ground, my queen.” Mavis said seriously and shooed Daenerys out, even softly batting her bottom to get her to hurry.

  

     Daenerys sat in the Grand Garden under the shade of the King’s retreat, as it sat atop its plinth like a sentinel.  She had sat here for three days, wondering if Lyancy did not like honey, because she had not caught the little girl in her trap.  Daenerys was not sure who Myra was, but they were miracle worker as Hybri had gotten them to source the Queen’s Rose Perfume and it did smell like honey but still like a rose, she now felt hungry just smelling her perfume.  She had to admit Mavis had a gift with food, the Honeyed Buns were delicious, and she might have eaten a few too many because she felt her uniform getting a little tight. She was getting quite sick of the uniform by now, but she had not been able to make perfect time to unleash ‘soft Daenerys’ on Aegon.  Hybri said every morning that she should just do it and Aegon’s reaction would be the special part.  How tempted she was, but no she had a plan, and it did not include a chance meeting.

     “Whatcya eating Dearest?” The trap had worked, taken a few days and visits to the garden, but finally she had caught her prey.

     “Hail Princess Lacey.” She smiled at the little girl’s curious face and the tiny tongue sticking out the side of her mouth as she looked at the buns in the paper, resting in Daenerys’ lap.

     “They smell lovely, whatever they are.” Lyancy flopped onto the ground before Daenerys and craned her neck to look at the sweets in the queen’s lap.  Daenerys looked at the little cherub, she was wearing a white dress with little gold butterflies embroidered all over it.  She wore a gold circlet in her dark hair, with a sapphire.  She looked every bit a princess, until she placed her hand on Daenerys’ knee and the queen saw her grubby little hands and smiled.

     “They are honeyed buns, with lace sugar icing.”

     “Honeyed Buns?” Lyancy hadn’t heard of those, they smelled great though.

     “Yes, Mavis makes them special just for me. They are like me, smell of honey.”

     “You do smell lovely Dearest.”

     “Thank you. I asked her to make the sugar lace icing, to represent you.  Honey for me, lace for you.”

     “Oh.” Lyancy blushed. “That is nice.”

     “Yes.” Daenerys frowned as she thought how this would be even nicer if she was not a world away from this precious child.

     “Are you sad Dearest?”

     “Maybe just a little.”  Lyancy looked at Dearest, the queen looked more than a little sad, Lyancy understood she was very sad not seeing Dearest as well.  She was also sad because although he did not say so, Lyancy knew her father missed Dearest a lot.

     “Would you like a kiss to make you feel better, Dearest?”

     “I think that would be lovely.” She smiled at the child offering her a kiss. 

     “Okay!” Lyancy smiled brightly at her and got up from the ground, however Daenerys was not expecting her to take four steps away.

_Where is my kiss better?_

     “Father!” What was Lyancy doing? “Father!” She yelled louder. In less than a minute the king appeared with a quizzical expression on his face. Lyancy turned to screw up half her face as she attempted to wink at Daenerys. Daenerys thought how Aegon had trouble winking correctly as well.

     “Princess, why are you yelling?” He stood looking down at her. There was a divine scent in this part of the garden, roses and something sweet like honey.

     “We are not feeling well and need a kiss, to make us feel better.” Aegon smiled at her but still knelt and kissed her forehead.

     “How is that?”

     “Great! But it wasn’t me.” Lyancy informed him, so he lent down and kissed Obly’s head, which made Daenerys smile.

     “Well, there you go Obly, feel better?” Aegon asked the cloth Dragon. Lyancy held Obly to her ear, nodded a few times then looked at her waiting father.

     “Obly says it was lovely.” Aegon nodded his job done, he rose to his feet. “But it wasn’t Obly.” She said to get a confounded look from her father. “Dearest needs a kiss to feel better.” Then the little girl just stared at him, waiting.

     Aegon looked at the unprepared for that trick look on Daenerys’ face. Lyancy was just gazing at him patiently. So, he reached out his hand to take Daenerys’ and very slowly to avoid knuckles in his teeth, raised her hand and lowered his head until his lips brushed the back of her hand. She allowed him to do it, to his relief and did not snatch her hand away.

     “No!” Lyancy said firmly. The attention of both the adults was on the grumpy girl.

     Aegon released Daenerys’ hand and looked at Lyancy’s cranky little face. “What was wrong with that?” He asked her.

 _Missed my lips completely_. Daenerys answered in her head.

     “That is not how you kissed us better! Do it right! Like you kissed us!” Aegon sighed, Lyancy could get him headbutted. He looked at Daenerys for help to explain that he couldn’t. She just gazed at him as well with wide eyes and an adorable little smile of her own. “Kiss Dearest so she feels better.” Lyancy blinked rapidly to gain his compliance with huge blue eyes.

     So, Aegon stood straight and took a step to stand before Daenerys. Then he leaned down to plant a healing kiss on her forehead. When he stood back, Lyancy dove in to place her hand on Daenerys’ knee and look up at her.

     “Feel better Dearest?”

     “I am not sure.”

     “Again.” Lyancy said to Aegon with a pointed finger at Daenerys. “Dearest isn’t better, kiss her again.”

     “Lyancy.” Aegon exhaled.

     “Again!”

     “It is alright Aegon.” Daenerys gave him permission to refuse the princess.

     “Alright then.” He said as he again placed his lips to her forehead and held them there an extra few seconds. When he retracted from her, Lyancy dove in to assess her.

     “Feel better, Dearest?

     “I am beginning to.” She hadn’t expected Aegon to take her permission to stop as permission to kiss her again, he was just always choosing the sweetest and best version of actions.

     “Again, Father.” Lyancy said with less confidence, she wasn’t sure if Dearest needed one more kiss to be better or if she would be okay with only two.

     “Maybe Deare… Daenerys needs a more long-term solution.”

     “What?” Lyancy looked confused, she just wanted her father to kiss Dearest and marry her; she also wanted Geron to kiss Evelyn, and he was also not doing it right.

     “An apple a day keeps Myra away.”

     “Oh, I know. Do you know Dearest?” Lyancy asked, again with a hand on Daenerys’ knee.

     “I don’t think I do.” Daenerys admitted.

     “I esplain.” Lyancy patted her hand. “Lots kisses now may not fix you.” Lyancy nodded at Obly and seemed to have a secret conversation. “Couple of kisses every day is better. So, …Come tomorrow and Father will kiss you.”

     “That is not exactly what I said.” Aegon clarified.

     “That’s what Father said.” Lyancy told her with a rub of her hand.

     “No.” Aegon tried to have her understand.

     “Yes, that is what Father said and he is king so he would know. See you tomorrow Dearest!” Lyancy then skipped off, happy with her work, with a honeyed bun in her hand and half in her mouth.

     “That is not what I said.” Aegon repeated to Daenerys.

    “Well, apparently you did.” She smiled amused by Lyancy’s ways. “I will be here tomorrow as commanded by the king for my treatment, as translated by the princess.” She stood up and walked away before he argued.

     “That is not what I said.” Aegon said to the Universe, but even it wasn’t listening to him.

 

     Two observers saw this scene and seethed, at the sweet innocence and connection of it.

     “That. Whatever it was, cannot happen again.” Lady Ivette Moran said to Commander Daario Naharis. “You need to get her out of this realm!”

     “We need to deal with that annoying, interfering little princess. I thought you were going to have her wrapped around your finger or was it eating out of your hand?” Lady Moran was no Queen Daenerys, but she had kept his bed warm, and they both wanted the same thing – Aegon and Daenerys on separate continents.  They both stalked off in opposite directions, and both missed the person watching them.  A dark-haired man, wearing a forest green coat walked out of a side hall and smirked at their troubles. 

 _About time I met the queen_.

 

     “Have you decided on which of the cubs you wish to keep?” Lord Warden asked, the king had been spending most of his free time getting to know the cubs’ personalities.

     “I have but now I have thought of another purpose for them, I may require more cubs.” Aegon said as he held his hand out so the cubs could touch their noses to his hand.

     “May I ask what that purpose is?”

     “Lord Warden, I do not hail from this kingdom, neither does my queen or my daughter, our blood will reign here for, I would hope generations.  These lands have a rich history and we are not part of it.” Lord Warden nodded his understanding and noted King Aegon’s reference to his queen, so the man had decided on Queen Daenerys as his queen.  From what Evelyn said, Daenerys Stormborn was the best choice, and in fact the only choice, for their king, if they wanted a happy king.  As Harold looked at his king, he felt he would not wish to see him if he were angry.  He was supposed to be half ice, yet he was more flame than even their realm had seen in generations.

     “We are not so archaic that we would hold it against you.” Lord Harrold said, he was one of the many lords who had assessed their king as worthy.

     “I wish to honour that rich history.  I have read some histories. Your first High King honoured the King that came before him.  I will honour both of these ancient kings.”

     “How do you plan to do that, your grace?”

     “On the doors to the royal wing are engraved two wolf heads.  I understand they belonged to the last King and Keeper, and the first High King honoured him by keeping two wolves by his side as the man who went before him.”

     “Legend said they never left his side, even slept upon his bed.  Claw was supposed to be gigantic, I always thought it meant he was a Direwolf, but there is no defining within the legend between wolf and Direwolf.”

     “I shall have my own Tooth and Claw, as the two kings that had them before me.  I shall train them specially, which I will need aid and guidance with.”

     “Evelyn has the knowledge.”

     “Do you wish to get back to your moose watching?” Aegon smiled.

     “They are safe, Firstfang is here stalking your mountain.”

     “I have questions about that but wish to explain my idea before I get distracted.”

     “I am listening. And am willing to talk about any history or wolf behaviour after you finish.”

     “I do not like having men in armour following me everywhere all the time.  Lord Arthur is just doing his duty, but I like my own space.  If I always have two viciously loyal wolves by my side, he is likely to let me have some alone time.”

     “Aren’t you supposed to have more, in the south, don’t they have seven.”

     “One for each kingdom, or each of The Seven Gods.” Aegon could not rightly remember why Queen Visenya settled on Seven.

     “You have two.”

     “I have twenty-six Sons of Craster too.”

     “They are not Kings Guards.”

     “No, and they will not be unless they choose and only two at most.”

      Harold grinned. “You really do hate having guards around don’t you?”

     “No. Yes.  If I must have them, I would never change the ones I have, but I do not want a personal army.  Also, wolves don’t speak, so I will not have to listen to their opinion.”

     “Yet, I have seen you listen to both your Kings Guard attentively.”

     “Arthur is experienced and Geron is loyal.  They both only speak for me in my best interests, so I will listen to them.  What did you think of him?” Aegon knew Lyancy had ensured Lord Warden had met Geron.

     “I wonder about how he got the wound that broke his voice.” Lord Harold asked about the wrong Kings Guard.

     “Protecting my mother and myself from her brother and his men, when he wasn’t sure if they would harm us, me especially.”

     “It sounds like an interest story, your grace. Especially as I heard you were raised as your uncle’s bastard.”

     “Aye, it seems Sir Dayne sacrificed his voice for nothing.”

     “I do not think he would consider it a waste, or for nothing.  I would think he would have considered it his greatest moment of glory and pride, to take a wound for his king.”

     “I was not his king then.”

     “Oh, I heard your father, grandfather and elder brother were deceased by the time of your birth. So, I assumed you were born King Aegon from your mother’s womb.”

     “I lost that throne to rebellion and usurpation.”

     “ _Your_ forces were routed by the Usurper, as well as your father’s?”

     “I never fought for it.  My father did.  My grandfather and brother were then murdered and the Usurper as you put it, fairly claimed the throne he won.”

     “I suppose different realms, different laws.” Harold shrugged, that is not what would happen in the Lands of Always Winter.

     “Why? What law rules here in regard to such an event?”

     “We are more barbaric. If you leave one alive, you have already forfeited the battle.  Your example would mean the Usurper was always reigning illegally.  As your father was killed before your grandfather, and your brother would have been crown prince after your father’s death. Then after your grandfather was murdered, your brother would have been king, and you crown prince, even though you were not born yet.  When your brother died, you would have been king.”

     “Even though the Usurper was crowned king before I was born?”

     “Makes no matter.  Now if your grandfather died before your father, the throne would be considered lost. With the original example, it ends with you or any nephews or nieces you may have had.”

     “My eldest sibling was four or five I believe, so she had no children.”

     “Then it ended with you.  Unless he killed you, the Usurper would have been disregarded as king as soon as you came for your throne.  Succession is very simple here, if the crowned heir lives at the King’s death, their dynasty reigns until his line finishes.” 

     “It sounds more complicated to be honest.”

     “We like our dynasties. We are loath to give them up.” Harold explained.

     “Except King Aerion gave his dynasty up by naming me his heir.”

     “Not at all.  Aerion had a wife and son lost to the Seven Kingdoms, and his son was of a similar age to your father, our queen died in the same accident your father was born in. We are optimistic as a general rule, so if Aerion was happy to believe your great-grandfather stole Aerion’s son to replace his own grandson, well we are happy to believe it too.” Harold shrugged and met the king’s incredulous gaze. “As I said optimistic.  We love our dynasties.”

     “There is absolutely no way.” Aegon refused the absurdity of the idea.

     “Can you prove that?” Harold asked his king.

     “No.”

     “Then how can you say you are not Aerion’s stolen grandson?” Harold said calmly. “You cannot. So, you could be, so you are.” Aegon took a breath to reply. “It is how faith works.”

     “So, because it could be, and we like that story better than the other version, it is our version?” That is not how the world worked.

     “See now you are understanding our realm.” Harold smiled at his king, knowing Aegon thought it crazy.  “Whether true or no, it is as our High King always said.”

     “What is it he always said?”

     “I do not care.”  Harold shrugged again. “About the cubs.  A ‘Tooth’ and a ‘Claw’ for you, then one for your queen and your daughter. If not, two each for them.”

     “It was the idea. Trained to protect and attack, on command.”

     “Being half-Dires, they will be intelligent enough and could get big enough. The ones for the queen and the princess will need more training.”

     “Why do you think that?” Aegon had no idea, although he understood hounds and Ghost, he had never seen what many would consider war-dogs.

     “You have a talent they do not.  You do not need verbalise to your wolves, or Direwolves or Half-Dires.  But Princess Lyancy will, as will Queen Daenerys.”

     “If she stays.” Aegon realised he had been planning like it was a foregone conclusion. Which he wished it to be, but it was still her choice.  He would just be as convincing as possible.

     “Let us plan for that shall we. So, they need some verbal commands, to attack and to be stopped.  They will most probably automatically attack when they sense danger to their companion.”

     “Lord Harold.” He had another question about Direwolves.

     “King Aegon.”

     “You are the most knowledgeable person I know about Direwolves.” Aegon picked up a black cub with sprinkles of white through her hair and held her to his chest.  She reached up her muzzle to lick his chin.

     “And you have a query.” Harold could see it just behind Aegon’s eyes.

     “Ghost makes no sound at all.”

     “Strange, but he is unusual.”

     “He spoke to me.” Aegon braced for the laughter.

     “Hmm. Interesting.” Harold looked over to the Direwolf.

     “You aren’t laughing at me.”

     “Did you expect I would?”

     “Yes.” Aegon nodded.

     “Your bond is deep. The event is ultra-rare. It however has been recorded.  Still, it is amazing.”

     “What can you advise or educate me in regard to this?”

     “Nothing.  I haven’t your abilities.  He is a Direwolf, he will not speak often. Only when necessary and important. I believe we have one of your cubs chosen.” Harold looked at the little she-wolf in Aegon’s arms. “Choose the other and which will be Princess Lyancy’s and Queen Daenerys’ protectors and we can start training them.”

     “Already?”

     “They are not dogs, your grace they can be trained early.  In fact, once chosen, the cubs for your queen and princess should be given to them so they can bond.” 

     The task of choosing Lyancy and Daenerys’ companions took the longest and most of the rest of the day.  Lyancy was thrilled to have her cub presented to her that night and immediately called it ‘Wolfie’, which Aegon shut down immediately as well, telling her the cub did not need a name tonight.  Daenerys’ cub was more difficult, he did not know how to gift the cub.  In the end he kept it with his cubs, and they all slept in his bed or cuddled up to Ghost. He had a terrible night’s sleep as they constantly move from him to Ghost.  Eventually they stopped moving and went somewhere off the bed.


	26. Buttons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terrifying things for Aegon's girls.  
> There are good events too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about summary and how all over the place it seems.  
> This is posted today for Eiress. Happy birthday! Nice long chapter.  
> Will fix summary up later, jus needed to make sure posted for the Birthday reader.
> 
> Note: Queen Lyanna haven't forgotten just too busy writing to look at Google Docs. Sorry, inspiration came.

     The night was bright as the moon was large, and two little Dragons sat out on a stone balcony staring at it.  Their tails intertwined.

     “Pheon.”

     “Gryph.” His mate spoke softly as always.

     “We must do something.”

     “We are not big enough to incinerate Naharis.” She said as if she wasn’t speaking of killing someone.

     “Don’t get me started it is hard not to burn him, with Aegon’s anger buzzing around me.”

     “Daenerys is not happy about it either.”

     “You can still feel her?” Gryph was surprised with how far away Daenerys was.

     “She is still his queen, until the lords make him take another.” Pheon hissed softly at the idea.

     “They are writing to him to demand it now.”

     “Oh, I am sure those letters have been written for months, they are just sending them now. Probably before Aegon even got here, once they heard Wylla had gifted him the Blade.” Pheon sometimes wondered how a Dragon as old as Gryph could still not understand these humans’ politics. He was as naïve and honourable as Aegon, that was his problem, bless his sweet heart.

     “We must do something.”

     “We cannot, Gryph.  It is sad, I was just about to suggest I could go back to her hearth.”

     “She was that much better?”

     “She was far better, enough that I believed her no longer a threat.  Now, she would be happy to stay but is feeling burnt. She waivers between love and pain.  I do understand.”

     “What do we do?”

     “Nothing. We have nothing we can do to help them, no way to mend this.”

     “Not true my mate. We have one avenue.” Gryph grinned.

     “What?”

     “The Red Knight. Geron will aid us.  If it is for Aegon, Geron will pull down a castle.” And sometimes Gryph showed just how much he had learned in his long life.

 

     “Geron have you been cutting my roses?” Aegon ambushed his friend and guard as he walked through the door having completed his changeover with Sir Arthur. It had once been that he was given some privacy and alone time, but with the continuing skirmishes with Daario Naharis on-going, Arthur barely allowed Aegon free time, without a tail, even Ghost was recruited. At least Ghost didn’t give his opinion and advise Aegon on his love-life.

     “What purpose would I have for doing that?” Geron asked perplexed why he would be the one asked that question and accused of that crime.

     “I do not know. Maybe you are courting.”

     “Courting? I have not the time. I only see Lyancy. She is too young and her father far too terrifying.” Geron grinned at Aegon.

     “Surely Lyancy isn’t the only girl or woman you see. And yes, I would skin you alive and wear your pelt as a cloak with honour, Lion.” Aegon grinned back.

     “Wylla. Well, pretty sure I would wake up one day looking like a porcupine. I do not even know where she keeps all those blades.”

     “No one else?” Aegon knew there was one lady Geron spent a great deal of his ‘off-duty’ time with, due to Aegon’s princess and her schemes.

     “I suppose I do see Lady Evelyn Warden on occasion.”

     “Really? How strange.” Aegon gasped in mock astonishment.

     “I am not in the company of any other women regularly.” Geron realised some might think his life dull.  He however liked the idea of a quiet romantic life; his family was known for their outrageous relations.  His uncle and aunt and their incest; his father and his whoring.  Geron was as determined as Aegon had been as Jon Snow, to not perpetuate the continuation of such a lineage.

     “Good. I would hate to have to behead you, my friend.”

     “Behead me?” Geron thought the punishment extreme.

     “For treason.”

     “Treason?”

     “Defying your princess.” Aegon grinned at his friend.

     “Your daughter…” The princess did not make Geron’s life easy, neither did Lady Evelyn. Evelyn could at least speak to Lyancy to dissuade the princess from her constant attempts to marry him off. Geron wasn’t even certain why Lyancy had chosen him to marry off to her favourite lady, Lady Evelyn.  Evelyn did not encourage the princess’ fancy, but neither did she discourage it. Geron had thought Evelyn might be Aegon’s alternate to Daenerys, having never known Aegon before he lost his queen.  That thought disappeared when he stood beside his king as Drogon circled overhead, returning Daenerys to the king.  Still, who voted him backup beau?

     “Is just a delightful little minx.”

     “Yes.” Geron sighed heavily. “Why me?” He asked exasperated. Aegon could answer the many reasons Lyancy chose Geron, but Geron did not look like explanation would calm him.

     “If you are not interested in Lyancy’s plans, then I as your truest friend will help you.”

     “Thank you.” _Finally respite_.

    “So, who should I decree Evelyn marry, so you are free?” Aegon reached over to unroll a map and spread it wide, gazing intensely at the various areas. Geron was surprised that was how Aegon was going to ‘help’ him. “Lord Rafe Eagleson, in the south has expressed disappointment her service to her princess has stolen his ability to court her.  I can talk to Lord Warden as he is here, arrange for Lord Rafe to be given permission to court Evelyn.”

     “Will her service to her princess not still be a problem?” Geron asked, worried Evelyn suddenly had even less power to chose than with Lyancy’s fancy.

     “Not if I and Daenerys reconcile, she can help me care for Lyancy and Evelyn can leave to be Lady Eagleson.” Aegon looked at the map. “It would be a beneficial union for the realm and me.”

     “What about Evelyn? Would it be a beneficial union for her?”  He may disagree with Lyancy’s meddling, but he hadn’t meant to do this to Evelyn, he thought better of Aegon than this plan.

     “I do not know, of course we would ask her.  If she has another lord in mind, I would seek him for her.” Aegon looked at the various castles on his map. “I say seek, but I mean decree he will marry her.”

     “Your grace, you cannot mean you would force a marriage.”

     “No, but I would encourage one.  I must consolidate my power and allies marrying fence-sitters helps that.  Evelyn has a surprisingly high number of admirers you know.  I could idly throw a dagger and hit two men who wish to take her to wife.”

     “I was not aware.” Geron had noticed no men gazing at Evelyn or speaking of or to her.  She always appeared elegantly solitary, like the moon in the night sky. There were other lights around her, but none like her.

     “Lyancy has scared them off, but if I let them know opposing her wishes would not see them harmed, I would guess neither of us would see Evelyn again as she drowned in suitors.” Aegon screwed up his face. “I may not tell them there will be no consequences, just not terrible consequences, I think Evelyn would appreciate a hole to breathe through.” Aegon finally looked up from his map gazing, to see his Kings Guard was not wearing a happy or relieved expression.  Internally Aegon smiled, because he realised Lyancy had been more successful than she knew. It was not blatant, it was subtle, but it was there, a dislike of the idea that someone else might wish, what Geron wasn’t sure what he felt about.

     “We should still remind them that only perfect treatment of the lady will be acceptable.”

     “Of course.” Aegon said softly. “We must protect Evelyn.”

     “Yes.” Geron nodded, she was their friend she deserved that.

     “Keep her safe.” Aegon said quietly.

     “Yes.” Her friends owed her that.

     “Keep her happy.” Aegon looked at his friend as his face set in determination.

     “Yes.” Geron nodded firmly again, staring unhappily at the map on the desk.

     “Make sure she is loved.”

     “Yes.” Geron nodded.

     “Cherished.”

     “Exactly.” Geron’s fist came down lightly on the table.

     “Well, I will interview my lords and find Evelyn a husband.  We must free you of the burden of her.” Aegon straightened and spoke with consideration, but not his amusement.

     “I never said she was a burden. Just Lyancy should not try to matchmake people.”

     “Only Daenerys and myself.”

     “Yes.” Geron definitely agreed with that matching. It was something he and Evelyn agreed on.

     “Still she is a good judge, I should encourage her to choose a different husband for her favourite lady, see who Lyancy likes for Evelyn.  I will miss her when she goes.” Aegon shrugged. “You are my truest friend though, I will sacrifice her for you, Geron.” He went back to his map.  “What about the lord that rules this area the glacier is in?” Aegon pointed at the map, Geron stared at the spot, his brow furrowed. “Lady Calypsa says the man is kind and handsome. She says he has many interests and would be a soft husband to a woman.”

     “Does that mean he likes men?” Geron asked for clarification.

     “Why would it mean that?” Aegon found that a strange conclusion to come to.

     “Soft men, usually… like strong men.” Geron explained. “Evelyn might deserve better than that.  Loyalty, she definitely deserves loyalty.”

     “You have a great many opinions of what she needs, for a man who wishes to be rid of her as a possible love.”

     “Aegon, I am a Kings Guard, even if. I have sworn, not to.”

     “Even if? Your Kings Guard oath is like my last Night’s Watch oath.”

     “It is.” Geron was glad Aegon understood, there was no possibility.

     “So totally void, because it did not happen.  I never asked that, and you never swore it.  Be valiant and just say Evelyn is not your type of woman. It is fine to not be attracted to her, she isn’t my type of girl either.”

     “Yeah, because after Daenerys, you don’t have any type of girl but her.  If there had never been a Daenerys, Evelyn would be your type of girl.” Geron said with confidence, because Evelyn was quite a blessed woman.  She would be a blessing to any lord Aegon chose.

     “Daenerys does exist, so we will never know.” Aegon could not even imagine anyone else anymore.

     “Please, Evelyn would have been your type.” Geron knew Aegon well enough to know and intelligent, courageous and refined woman would have been attractive to him.  After all that was what Daenerys was.

     “It doesn’t matter.  I could not think of her romantically now so…” He raised his hands.

     “Still, I did not mean you to stop Lyancy by confining Evelyn to some man’s castle as his wife.”

     “Or confining her to his bed as his wife.” Now that thought was even more disturbing to the knight, it wasn’t chivalrous.

     “I just want Lyancy to stop trying to push us together. We have nothing in common.”

     “Loyalty to me?”

     “Except that.” Geron agreed, so, one thing.

     “The joyous abandon of mocking me?” Geron smiled at that, he and Evelyn did get to poke fun at Aegon some days.

     “And that.” Aegon nodded, not so enthralled by that commonality.

     “Fierce protectiveness of your princess.”

     “That too.”

     “Belief in the Old Gods?”

     “Yes, that as well.”

     “Wow, Geron lucky you have nothing in common.” Aegon re-rolled his map, he had a feeling he would not need to find Evelyn a husband. Lyancy could play awhile longer. “So, if it isn’t you. Who is cutting my roses?”

     “Who has access?”

     “Only royal personages and our personal servants.”

     “You have personal servants?” Geron had seen none.

     “No.” Aegon shrugged. “Not you, not Lyancy, not Arthur, not Wylla, not Evelyn.”

     “Unless she is courting someone.”

     “As I said she could have a romance with Lord Eagleson. But no, not Evelyn, Not Aerion.  That only leaves one royal person with access and why would she want to cut my roses?”

     “Try to catch her when she is in this part of the Fortress and ask her.”

     “She is so rarely here anymore. Are you sure it isn’t you?”

     “Unless I am wooing in my sleep… no.”

     “Are you?” Aegon looked at Geron as if he seriously believed it to be a possibility.

     “No, I am not, I was asleep.”

     “Well, stop cutting my roses.” Aegon said with fire. Geron just laughed at the playful side of his friend, it was a rare sighting.

 

               

 

 

 

 

>      She stood on the top of The Wall, waiting, desperately searching the terrain below for the man she wanted to see.  He had to have escaped, she stood for hours and finally as the sun set, she returned broken hearted to her rooms, then to her ship and the large ginger Wildling sent word to Winterfell that Jon Snow, the King in the North, was dead.
> 
>      What happened next Daenerys did not know and part of her was so wounded she did not care, she did not know what happened in the Dragonpit, what Cersei did, how they convinced her.  If they did, if she betrayed their alliance or proved trustworthy.  Daenerys walked around as if dead, her soul broken, because Jon Snow had never returned to her.
> 
>      Viserion was flying toward her, upon his back a rider. Somehow Viserion bested Drogon, sending her son and her tumbling out of the sky. As Viserion landed, crushing the Dead underfoot, she prepared to be burned by the blue fire of her dead son.  Viserion did not burn her, he stopped to allow his rider to dismount.
> 
>      The Night King did not descend to Daenerys, a far more terrify face met her. Jon Snow, eyes glowing blue and face pale, his hair no longer tied behind his head, but spread as the real Daenerys had seen on the pillow on her ship.  He pulled his Dragonsteel sword, Longclaw and walked with purpose toward her.  He stopped before her and looked down into her eyes. Somehow even in death Jon Snow’s eyes spoke of the volumes of love he felt toward her.
> 
>      “Jon Snow.” She cried.
> 
>      “My Queen.” He said in the voice she knew, then he swung his sword. She watches as he ended his own existence and his eyes died. The eyes that had proved love did come in the eyes, the eyes she loved, because they always loved her. She screamed and collapsed onto the ground.
> 
>      “No!!!”

 

     Daenerys woke in a sweat and a panic, her feet hit the floor and moved like lightning, where she fled her feet did not tell her mind.  Daario heard her scream, but she was disappearing before he had time to focus his mind and his eyes.

     Daenerys’ feet just flew her forward and onward, with no clear thought about where, she did not know where she would end up until she was there, standing before the great white door inlaid with a sword, the King’s Chambers.  Daenerys battered on the door. 

     A sleepy, dishevelled Aegon answered the door, his eyes darker from waking unexpectedly. His features soft and still half asleep. He blinked at the petite woman at his door trying to turn his brain on.  She was dressed in a long white light nightdress, she looked all lovely and soft, he smiled drowsily to think how very beautiful she was.

     “Dany.” He was so fuddled he resumed calling her by his affectionate.  He rubbed his eyes to remove the sleep from his eyes and his mind.  He gazed down at the woman who no longer lived on his floor or in his part of the Fortress. His brain said she should not be at his door, his heart said just keep dreaming that she is. Except she was not in a state he would ever happily dream of her, she was distraught and her eyes wide with terror, her cheeks streaked with tears. “Daenerys.” He woke very quickly, as he registered her distress.

     “Jon.” She inhaled and fell exhausted into his chest.

     “What is wrong? What has happened?”

     “I had a night terror. It was so real.”  Daenerys Stormborn was not one to run for comfort, she had seen many terrible things, experienced so much.  That she had fled to him, meant whatever she dreamed was horrific for her.  Aegon was used to girl’s coming to him from night terrors, so he did as he always did for Lyancy. 

     “We will get you inside.”  He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and guided her into the outer rooms of his chambers, he found a seat before the fire, and sat the queen down.  He knelt before her as he had done so many times before and looked up into her face. “Do you need to expel the demons?”

     “I dreamt of being on The Wall after Viserion died.”

     “I am so sorry.” Even after all this time he felt guilty that her son had died because he and his men were in danger and she had come to save them.

     “Except this time, when he came to Winterfell, in the Battle for the Dawn, he wasn’t ridden by the Night King.” Her voice cracked with terror.

     “Alright.” He wasn’t sure how that meant anything.

     “You were riding him.” Aegon nodded, he understood in her subconscious, he was a bad guy.  She was crying and her breath was catching in her distress.

     “It is alright the Long Night is over and you are safe.” He rubbed her knee.

     “No, you got off Viserion and you stood over me and drew your sword, you called me your queen…”

     “I understand.” She needed to expel this, and her dreams were part of it.

     “No, you don’t!  You swung your sword and slayed …” She couldn’t say it.

     “You.”

     “No, you.”

     “Sorry,” That was not the answer he was expecting. “I killed myself?”

     “You were dead.”

     “How did I do that?” He should not be stuck on the mechanics of it, yet he was.

     “It doesn’t matter how! You were dead, you died right in front of me.”

     “By my own sword?” He really had trouble picturing it.

     “Aegon Jon Targaryen, forget how!” She commanded.  He looked at her and his features softened.

     “Sorry. That must have been traumatic for you to witness. However, I am obviously not dead, and you did not have to watch it happen, so it was just your mind showing you a terrible thing and it did not come to pass.  I will get you some warm milk, which will make everything better and then we can walk you back to your bed and I will make sure there is nothing there to hurt you.” He spoke soothingly to her and she did feel comforted by his words.  She smiled as it occurred to her, this must be how he comforted Lyancy when she had a night terror.  He rose to his feet, “Will you be alright while I get your milk?” She was a grown woman of course she would, she wasn’t a scared little girl.

     “No.” She frowned.

     “No?” He turned to gaze at her, that also was not what he expected.

     “I will have to go with you, so I feel safe.” She explained. She took the opportunity to have a look at him. His hair was still not quite long enough to pull back, so his head was a mass of loose curls and she found her fingers itching to run themselves through the curls, he wore.  He was wearing soft black pyjamas, and she found it strange to think he wore pyjamas, she supposed it was necessary with a little girl running through your life like a blizzard.

     “Alright.” He walked toward a little kitchen area he had set up for such occasions with Lyancy.  He stopped to think, and Daenerys slammed into his back.

     “Why did you stop?” She snapped, as she steadied her feet. _Ooh, his pyjamas are so soft, and his muscle still feel very firm_.

     “Why were you following so closely?”

      “I just had a night terror that you turned into a Wight. I was making sure you didn’t die.”

 _How can I argue with that?_ “That makes sense, but there is no likelihood of that happening.”

     “You adopted a bunch of Whitewalker babies, it could happen.” He should not argue with her.

     “Highly unlikely.” He quirked an eyebrow at her.

     “You tend to not ensure your own safety and do stupid, dangerous things in the name of honour, Jon Snow. If I let you out of my sight, you are likely to get yourself killed and I will never get my warm milk, or tucked in.”

     Aegon grinned widely at her words. “I don’t believe I promised to tuck you in.” He poured the milk into a metal cup and set it over the fire, waiting for it to warm.

     “Isn’t that what happens after night terrors?” She couldn’t believe she had made such an embarrassing slip. She had been missing seeing Aegon so much since Daario’s arrival, it was sending her insane. Then this terror had made her feel lost and alone, so much so she realised she had been calling him Jon Snow again, he was letting it go though. She thought of having watched Aegon so many nights ago when she was still angry at him, tucking Lyancy in and kissing her head before she had confronted him over Wylla’s words.  It had been a warm sight and she wished it had been the way her life had happened when she was young.

     “Is that what happened after your night terrors as a child?” He continued to smile at her, imagining a tiny silver-haired girl with big amethyst eyes.  He rarely got comforted, but that was only due to Lady Catelyn.

     “Usually I got slapped and told not to interrupt Viserys sleep. Or I would wake the Dragon.” She frowned at the memory, as she looked at Aegon she saw a furrowed brow and an anger in his eyes. She imagined if she had grown up by some miracle beside him, she would have gotten warm consoling embraces after Night Terrors. As much as she would have loved that, she was glad she didn’t, if they had grown up together, the love she had for Aegon would be ever so wrong, but having fallen for him before she knew he was a relative made her far more accepting of the circumstance.

     “He slapped you?!” If Viserys wasn’t dead, he would have killed him. “When you were terrified, he slapped you?”

     “My brother was broken.”

     “Daenerys, he had no excuse to break you too.” Aegon eyes spoke of his sadness for her life.

     “Viserys had no excuse to do many of the things he did to me.” She saw his sympathy, but she did not want it.  She had survived Viserys, he was her past.  It did however give her comfort and hope, to see concern in Aegon for her.

     “I suppose he did you one good deed.” He smiled to reassure her.

     “What is that?”

     “He got you a husband you loved.” Aegon rubbed her arm. “For the wrong reason but still.” He transferred the milk into a stone cup and held it out to her.  She noticed he had grabbed the hot metal cup with his bare hand and not dropped it in pain.  As he extracted his hand, she saw no burn, which perplexed her, his right hand was burnt from a lantern he had grabbed as a Brother of the Night’s Watch, why did his left not burn?  His left hand was very red, but not as burnt as it should be.  Still she was not in the position to investigate.

     Daenerys frowned. “You know how I told you that all I wanted was to go home.” He nodded, “Love took time.  My brother got me a husband I would grow to.  Princess Daenerys, who wanted to go home, died the day I became Khalessi, I felt her die my wedding night.”

     Without thought Aegon stepped forward to wrap his arms around her and pull her close, to encircle her in his protection.  He knew she had said she was sold like a brood mare and raped and chained, but he had never put it together to realise without questions that Drogo had bought her, and he had also been the one who raped her.  Daenerys did not talk of it, she referred to Drogo as her Sun and Stars, only spoke of their love, but sometimes she hinted that it had not always been so beautiful.

     It felt wonderous to have Daenerys in his arms again, she was a small woman for such a mighty force.  He remembered every curve of her as he held her once more, she felt so soft and perfect, she was exactly the same as… _Wait, what was that?_ That curve was new.

     Aegon stepped back and looked shocked at Daenerys.  She had no idea what he was doing, and why he was looking down at her abdomen.

     “Your grace,” He looked confused, but it was him that had pulled away. “I think you should see Myra.”

     “Who is Myra?” Everyone referred to this Myra and Myra did wonderous things, but Daenerys still had no idea who exactly Myra was.

     “The … Maester of the castle.”

     “Why? What do I need see him about?”

     “Myra is a woman and I just think before you undertake such a long journey you should have a Healer check you over, and make sure you are ready to travel.”

     “Since when do they let women be maesters?” She was not going anywhere.

     “I don’t know they do, but why shouldn’t a woman be a maester?  Women are just as intelligent as men and studious if they wish to be.  Also, I believe Myra is from Yi’Ti by her appearance.”

 _The black-hair woman_. “I am undertaking no journey.”

     “I heard your Commander say something would be in season when the ship arrived in Meereen.”

     “Most probably, by the time the ship arrives many fruits will be in season.”

     “So, you see how I thought…”

     “I am undecided on that.” She stared into her cup.  That was a lie, she had most assuredly decided she was staying right here, where she could get everything she ever wanted since she was old enough to want anything. 

     “Undecided?”

     “You still haven’t taken me to see Rhaegal. You still haven’t answered any of my questions.  I still do not know anything of the world. I cannot leave until you answer my questions.” She said as she finished her milk.

     “Then ask them and I will answer them, I can take you to Rhaegal tomorrow.” Daenerys was not some green girl; she would not be having any of her demanded events happen so she could leave.  As much as she wanted to see Rhaegal and know something about events, her priority was getting Aegon first, then she would have the rest of her life for the other things.

     “No. Now I am sleepy thanks to your lovely milk. Now you will take me back to those horrid rooms you had me exiled to and tuck me in.” She said to delay him and because she really did feel all warm from his milk and company.

     “I did not promise to tuck you in.”

     “Fine. I would have liked just once in my life to be tucked in.” She walked towards his door. “Are you escorting me or not?”

     “I am escorting you.” He wasn’t entirely sure how she had made it through all the gates un-accosted.

 

     Aegon placed his hand on her door and the door swung open to show Daario Naharis.

     “My Queen, I worried where you went.”

     “I …” Daenerys had such a lovely walk back with Aegon, he had let the whole subject of her leaving drop and they had discussed the different areas they had walked through.  She was unsure why Daario was in her room; they had again had this discussion.

     “I heard your screams but by the time I got to your room, you were too far away to follow.” Daario was not tempting either of the Dragons’ wraths, by inferring something.

     “Seems you have someone to tuck you in and make sure there is nothing to harm you.” Aegon bowed to the queen and turned to return to his own chambers.  He eye-balled the mercenary and moved on.  Aegon could have gotten angry or lamented internally about the situation but he had other things on his mind.  Ultimately, he needed to start believing Daenerys when she said she had business here and would not leave until she was finished, even if as she inferred tonight that meant the sellsword sailed alone.

 

     Geron met him at his chamber door with a perplexed expression.

     “Where did you go? I leave you for one moment and you disappear into the night.”

     “I had a visitor at my door from a night terror. I was just returning her to her room.” Aegon replied as he fiddled with his sleeve, he had lost a button somewhere – somewhere between here and Daenerys’ rooms. He should retrace his journey and pick it up so he could reattach it.

     “It is not like Lyancy to go back to her own rooms.” The little girl liked to be reassured the world was safe by her father’s warmth and presence.

     “It wasn’t Lyancy.” Aegon answered as casually as he could.

     “Queen Daenerys?” That was a new development. Geron was curious to why the woman had run to Aegon’s rooms when her soldier’s room was closer.

     “Who else would it be?” It was only one of two possibilities, Lyancy or Daenerys, as neither Wylla nor Myra would ever go to Aegon. He was sure the monsters in those two women’s dreams would be fleeing and hiding from them.  Even Evelyn would only possibly visit Aegon in his opinion if Geron was his guard that night, Lyancy was succeeding well in her plans to match them.

     “So, you are saying when the Dragon Queen was terrified, she sought your comfort not Commander Naharis’? I only ask because she still wishes to have her Dragon incinerate you some days and tonight when she was frightened, she ran to you.” Geron asked incredulously of the rationality of it. “I think you may take heart from this. Obviously, Daenerys does not desire this sellsword, otherwise it would have been his arms she ran to. Unless you can explain it.” Geron waited.

     Aegon said nothing because he could not explain Daenerys’ actions. He might have asked her but having found Commander Naharis in her rooms when he escorted her back, had diverted his thoughts. He had left her with the other man before he did something, he was sure he would say he regretted, but in truth, he would not.  It was difficult for Aegon to not let the flames within him take over; he wanted to burn the sellsword off the face of the world, so Daenerys would be his. He wondered if he was going mad with this possessive desire that burned inside him. As Jon Snow he had never really possessed anything, but Aegon Targaryen was not a bastard, he was a king and if he wanted something then … He wanted his queen, as he was promised. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, he had to avoid this lest he impose his wishes on Daenerys.

     “Geron I do appreciate your support and encouragement, but I will not assume anything. I still hear her whisper ‘dracarys’ to Drogon.”  She had even done it today, but what Aegon missed today as with every other day was the little shake of her head, she gave afterwards to tell Drogon she did not mean him to do it. Aegon was still wondering why the Dragon never burned him.

     “But she ran to you.”

     “He is in her chambers.”

     “I am in yours. We are not intimately involved.” Geron saw Aegon’s brow raise at that statement. “My point was they may not be either. He no longer touches her as casually as when he arrived, and she rarely allows him to stand in her influence.”

     “I am tired and cannot delve into this enigma now.” He thought he should seek his button. He should also get Myra to check Daenerys over.

 

     Daenerys sighed as she stared at Daario. She looked down in disappointment and saw a few feet away a button, it looked familiar, she walked back to examine it closer. Where had she seen it’s like?  It was black, blue and gold like everything here, but where? On Aegon’s sleepwear.  It was Aegon’s button.  She slipped it into a pocket and walked into her room, she would give it back to him tomorrow.  No, she thought maybe she would just keep it.  She had seen Lyancy pocket many things of Aegon’s, like she was collecting every piece of him she could.  Except the little girl kept whispering ‘relic’ to her cloth Dragon.

     Daenerys smiled to herself and laughed quietly.  She and Lyancy were becoming ever closer. They had many similar habits now, Daenerys had a wish that she could go back in time, to when Lyancy and she had first been acquainted. When Lyancy had runaway upset Daenerys had refused to even contemplate being her mother.  The answer and stance would be different now. Now she would wrap the little angel up in her arms and cuddle her until she popped.

     “My Queen, are you alright?” Daario was honestly concerned for her.

     “I am.” She smiled warmly at him. “Thank you for your concern. Now Commander, get out of my rooms.”

     “I would like to make sure before I go.”

     “I assure you I am fine. Return to your rooms. These are my chambers; I wish you to leave them please.”  He had endured a great deal of anger from his queen of late, this softness towards him was strange, and he knew it must have been to do with the king, not him.  So, he bowed, not wishing to change her mood.

     After Daario left Daenerys crawled into her bed and pulled out her button, she kissed it and then returned it to her pocket and cuddled up to the pillow Hybri had stolen from Aegon’s bed. Hybri kept swapping the pillow so it never lost Aegon’s scent; apparently, she had a pillow swapping routine. Daenerys wonder how Hybri was able to gain the access she had to the royal apartments.

     Daenerys did not know what she dreamed of after that, but she woke happy.  She also woke feeling a queasiness in her tummy, she was eating too much sweet stuff.  She wandered with urgency to the privy, but she did not expel anything, just felt uneasy in the tummy, but her heart felt fantastic. She felt so happy she wore a dress of white and gold.

 

     “What are you doing?” Geron had been dogging his heels all morning.

     “Looking for something.”

     “Your good sense?” Geron made cursory scan of the floor.

     “Something I have lost.”

     “Ah, so it is your good sense.” Geron nodded his head in understanding.

     “No.” Aegon’s head snapped up to show an aggravated face.

     “I could go on all day. Your mind, your heart, your backbone, your…”

     “Excuse me! My spine?” Now he was enraged, but Geron did not falter.

     “Yeah. Why is Commander Daario Naharis not a bloody broken corpse at the base of the mountain? I don’t care if with a slit the size of your blade or pushed off the cliffs.” Geron spoke plainly.

     “Are you …” Aegon stopped, Geron was kicking his arse into the snow. “Is this part of the truest friend thing?”

     “Indeed!” Geron answered brightly, but his expression went flat. “Why is Daenerys not back in her original rooms?”

     “She was wrong to send for Naharis.”

     “Then execute him.” Geron said as if it was an obvious choice.

     “She has no allies here. He will help her feel safe.”

     “Safe? If you wish to help her feel supported, support her. Stop walking away from difficult conversations.” Geron was unimpressed by the way their relationship had halted and he looked it right now.

     “I have found I have a terrible temper.” Aegon confided.

     “So, you are telling me you are a Dragon. You know Daenerys is not a Stark, she is not going to judge you for not being cool, calm and collected all the time. In fact, she is probably the one person in the whole world who understands that inferno that burns within you.”

     “You are a wise advisor, my friend.” Aegon smiled in appreciation of his friend.

     “Although yes I am. Most of that was my Lord Commander’s words.” Geron shrugged. “I just am more irreverent, so will tell you that you are an idiot.”

     “Thanks.” Aegon did not look thankful.

     “How far did you travel to get here?” Geron waited for Aegon’s brow to furrow as he calculated. “To get your queen back. We both know this was not done for this Fortress or that throne, any throne. You could not bear the thought of living without her. You love her enough to negate all that stern conservative Stark upbringing about close blood relations.”

     “Which is all hypocrisy. My grandfather and grandmother were cousins.”

     “Whatever, my king. My point is as much as that adopted darling can sooth your pain only Daenerys will heal it.”

     “That is your opinion.”

     “Honestly again another’s words.” Geron heaved a sigh.

     “Who’s? Arthur’s.”

     “Yours.” Aegon took a few deep breaths. Geron was right he had travelled a very long way, to be reunited with the woman he loved, he was acting sulky and ‘broody’. He should be happier, he had known it would not be easy when this started, he had not imagined it would be this difficult though.

     “So, what have you lost?” Geron could go on but he was here to help Aegon not hinder him. Geron thought someone should remind Aegon what his original plan was. His king had come here, had left the world behind for his queen, because the world did not exist or matter to Aegon without her.

     “A button.” Geron was stunned by the answer but smiled at his friend’s simple dilemma.

 

     The button Aegon so thoroughly searched for was never going to be found, for it had a new home, a warm and sweet-scented home.  Daenerys had twisted some of her sewing thread together and looped it through the button to create a makeshift pendant of it and now the button hung over her heart. She knew it was ridiculous, silly and wholly un-queen like – not what a Dragon would do, but she was compelled to do it.  As she saw it, it was probably the best use for her embroidery thread as she was still a completely lacking needleworker.  Evelyn had forgiven her the dinner outburst of a few days previous, which she was thankful for. When she had attempted to apologise Evelyn had stopped her and apologised herself for being a lacking friend.

     “You were in pain, just as I was telling you Aegon and Lyancy were. I apologise profusely for your pain is worse than theirs, because you do not have the comfort of another as a buffer.” Evelyn was right, which Daenerys had found the lady tended to be, she was very wise for her age.

     Daenerys would not usually think of the wisdom of people and their ages, except she had had her meeting and examination with Myra.  Now that was a wise woman for whatever age she was, her eyes spoke of more years than any person Daenerys had met, but her face looked youthful and clear of blemishes, her hair was dark with no sign of grey.   Her mind however was spoken – limitedly – through her words; and her voice and words told people around her she had seen all this before.  She had either grown cold, or bored.

     The woman was thorough, but her touch so gentle when Daenerys couldn’t see her touching her, the queen had no idea that Myra was indeed touching her.  The woman was also fast, the examination was over almost before it had begun, at least that is how Daenerys saw it.

     “Thank you for your time your grace.  I will inform his grace of my findings. Allaying his fears for your health and welfare.” Was the polite way Myra had dismissed her.

     Daenerys was not one to be easily dismissed. “How concerned would you say he is with my welfare?”

     “I am a very busy chamberlain.” Myra turned to look down her nose at the queen.

     “Surely you can answer a question.”

     “That was not my meaning. I am extremely busy but his grace, ordered me to put _everything_ aside to examine you. His concern…” Myra shrugged, “…your priority is high. Very high.” Then she walked out the door, she was a very busy Chamberlain after all.  He always did this, the king. He always put the queen’s priority above all else. Made her drop everything if the queen even hiccupped and he didn’t like the way it sounded. _Why do these children always have to be so devotedly and deeply in love?_

 

     The queen was sitting under the shade of the Kings Retreat, eating her honeyed buns, wondering if she should cut down on them as her uniform was getting tighter around her tummy, she was eating too much rich food.  She had decided after looking at the white and gold dress it was not magnificent enough to be her debut dress for Aegon, after all last night he saw her in white. She was feeling tired and already she had had an eventful day, after the Night Terror last night, she should have tried for an afternoon nap.  Maybe she should go have one. She decided she would stick it out here as it was such a long walk to her rooms now, also she liked her Daario free time.

 _So, sleepy_. She closed her eyes for a moment to just rest her eyes.

     Daenerys imagined the soft press of lips on her forehead and the scent of wood and smoke in her nostrils. She sighed in her contentment.  The lips disappeared and she frowned for the loss of the sensation, to have it return. She smiled again, to have the sensation again disappear.  She growled softly in anger, and the lips returned, this time they lingered a few extra moments.

     “Do you think she is dead?” She heard Lyancy ask and felt a little hand on her knee then in her lap.

     “Lyancy! Do not eat Dearest’s buns without asking.” Aegon reprimanded his daughter as quietly as he could.

     “She isn’t eating them; she is in a magic-ale slum-pa.”

     “She is not in a magical slumber.  She is just asleep.”

     “Kiss her again to wake her up so she can give me a bun.”

     “We have done this three times, maybe we should leave her to rest.” Aegon said trying to derail his daughter’s plans to embarrass him.

     “I know! I esplain.” Lyancy brightened.

     “I feel this will get me in trouble.” He would probably enjoy it, but he would get a slap for it.

     “Nah.”  Lyancy did not say anything but she mimed to her embarrassed father that he needed to kiss Dearest’s lips. “Like in the stories.”  The resting Daenerys wasn’t sure what was happening. “Now!”

     “If I am bested and die, rule my people fairly.” He gave his last command before Daenerys killed him.

     “Okay!” Lyancy clapped her little hands together in excitement.

     Daenerys was astonished to feel lips touch hers and they held a familiar taste. They did not linger long, but it was long enough to have Daenerys’ heart racing.

     “Did you do it wrong?” Lyancy asked as Daenerys did not wake. She leaned in to watch the sleeping queen.

     “I did it right.”

     “Are you sure?” The princess looked at her father, with disbelief. If he had done it right Dearest would be awake and Lyancy would be eating buns.

     “Lyancy who has kissed Daenerys before?”

     “Me. Have you?” She doubted it with how bad he was at it.

     “Yes, I have.” Aegon answered his bossy daughter.

     “Did she wake up?”

     “Eventually.” He said with a half-smile and a glint in his eye.

     “Well, kiss her like that.” Lyancy commanded.

     “Not in broad daylight, where anyone can see.” He wasn’t against waking Daenerys like that, he was against doing so in public.

     “Why?” Aegon thought he could not answer Lyancy’s question, because the answer would be that Daenerys needed to be wearing far less clothing.

     “Maybe she is very tired.” He would have to distract Lyancy and hope their chatter woke Daenerys, though as he stole a glance at her, she looked divine asleep.

     “Maybe you didn’t kiss her long or hard enough.” She wanted her bun!

     “Maybe little girls should not embarrass their fathers.” He wanted to crawl under a rock some days due to her demands.

     “Father,” Her voice softened. “Do you love me?”

     “Yes.” He looked suspicious.

     “Then kiss Dearest properly so she wakes up; I can have a bun and you can marry her.” She used her bossiest voice.

     Daenerys was about to open her eyes and reveal herself to be awake when a hand cupped her face and Aegon pressed his lips to hers with a determination she had been missing.  Her eyes flicked open to stare into his face and his closed eyes.  The kiss continued for another minute until Aegon opened one eye to check what was happening.  He retracted his face quickly when he realised Daenerys was awake.

     “Sorry.” He said to her as he moved backward.  He turned to Lyancy. “You were supposed to tell me when we succeeded.”

     “I do not ‘member saying I would do that.” Lyancy shrugged. “Father.”

     “Yes, Lyancy.”

     “Dearest is awake you can stop kissing her now if you want.” Lyancy said with a complete straight face.

     “Earlier, you were supposed to tell me earlier.”

     “You did not look like you wanted to stop _earlier_.”  Lyancy then smiled at Daenerys brightly. “Hello Dearest! Can I have a bun please?”

     “Ummm, of course.” She was still a little flummoxed by what she woke into.

     “Oh, and Father is here to give you your ‘feel better’ kisses for today.” Lyancy explained while she surveyed the buns to choose her favourite looking one.

     “We have done that.” Aegon said quietly to Lyancy as she licked the top of her bun.

     “Hold my lace.” Lyancy gave him the lace icing off her bun. “Don’t make Dearest sticky.”

     “Lyancy Targaryen.” Aegon growled at the little girl, who ignored the reprimanding tone.

     “Yes?” She looked up at her father with big eyes and a sticky face. “Dearest isn’t getting her kisses.  You look _very_ sad Dearest. I think you need many kisses today. What you think?”

     “Thank you, Lacey, but I am sure we don’t have time for that.” Daenerys thought we could just keep going with the last example but maybe not before the little girl.

     “Father, what you doin’ today?” Lyancy decided to go straight to the boss, if Father said it was to be, it was. If Father said it wasn’t to be, Lyancy would pout until he decided it was to be.

     “I have many tasks that are very important to the realm.” He paused as he thought Lyancy was about to try to trick him into staying here.  He looked around the garden, there was no one around, he could shut her down. “But nothing more important than my girl.” He decided to submit to whatever trick she had to make him spend more time with Daenerys, do what he wanted rather than what was his duty.  It wasn’t like one afternoon spent with his two girls would see the realm in tatters.

     “See Dearest, Father says nothing is more important than you.” Lyancy’s little hand snaked up to steal another bun from Daenerys’ lap.

     “He was talking about you.” Daenerys corrected the tiny girl.

     “Nah, he was talking about you. So, he has lots of time to kiss you better.” She handed the lace Icing to her father, she had a method of consumption she was trying, saving all the lace until last, then it could melt in her mouth as a lump.

     “You know I believe yesterday, I said that is not what I meant.” He reminded them.

     “You did it!” Lyancy snitched on him.

     “You would have nagged me until I acquiesced.”

     “I not nag! I su-jest.”

     “Do you two argue like this all the time?” Daenerys asked amused by their dynamic.

     “Onlys when Father does not do as I say.” Lyancy explained exasperated by his non-compliance.

     “Should he?” The queen asked with a serious voice and face.

     “Yes, I is right. If he just listened, he be happy.”

     “She is unfortunately correct.” Aegon admitted with a resigned nod. “She does come up with the most enjoyable activities.”

     “Father?” Lyancy gazed at her father, he was not kissing Dearest.

    “Enjoyable? How telling is it that we do not know how to make our own enjoyable activities?” Daenerys smiled at the little angel, who did indeed come up with wonderful and enjoyable activities.

     “Speak for yourself, I am delightful.” Daenerys laughed and Aegon smiled, he missed her laugh, like water over small stones in a brook. 

     “Are you now?” She challenged him to prove it.

     “All my Lord’s daughters and sisters say so,” He was looking perplexed at his daughter so did not see the queen sneer. “I have no idea how they would know; I barely know them by name.”

     “Which do you know by name?”

     “Evelyn Warden.”

     “She is going to marry Geron.” Lyancy cooed happily.  Aegon however shook his head at Daenerys to indicate that was not happening. “Father?”

     “Yes, Princess?”

     “Kiss Dearest.” Lyancy continued to gaze at Aegon sticky-faced and adorable. “She is sad.”

     “We were talking. She doesn’t look sad I should also note.” Aegon found Lyancy embarrassing at times, especially when she suggested action he dearly wished to take.

     “You don’t look sad but are.  Do as I say.” Lyancy sighed again.

     “Now, Lacey you look sad.” Daenerys looked at the little girl, who nodded in agreement.

     “Kiss her head to make her better.  Then talk.” Lyancy shook her head as she took another lick of her bun.

     “One kiss to quiet the bossy princess.” He looked at Daenerys realising she was not beholden to his daughter’s whim.  She nodded with a smile at Lyancy as she stuck her finger into her bun to scoop out more sticky sweet goodness.  Aegon sighed but leant down to place a kiss on Daenerys’ head. “Slightly better?”

     “I don’t know, I really miss that warm milk.”

     “Ooh, yes! Buns and milk.” Lyancy exclaimed vibrantly.

     “Your father was telling me the names of his ladies.”

     “Not my ladies. Just ladies.” He was reminded of Ygritte telling him women would scratch each other’s eyes out to get naked with him, he disbelieved her then, still did, but they could do whatever they liked so long as they stayed away from Daenerys – he loved her amethyst eyes.

     “Still, the ones he knows by name. Was it only Evelyn or were there more?” She was proud of how calm she sounded.

     “Ivette Moran.” He restarted his list.

     “She pinches me.” Lyancy growled.

     “So obviously we barely like her.” Aegon stared down at his little girl as she shoved her face into the bun in her hands. He chuckled at her veracious desire to consume the delicious treat. “She can’t be nice if she pinches us.”

     “No.” Lyancy agreed.

     “Calypsa Burnell.”

    “She is nice. She plays dollies with me.” Lyancy said with some warmth. The princess’ reaction worried the queen, until she looked up at Aegon and his uncomfortable expression.

     “Something wrong?” She hoped so.

     Aegon sighed, “She is as Lyancy says, nice.”

     “I see.” She tried to not sound jealous and although Aegon heard the flame in her tone, he did not rejoice for or disregard it.

     “She however gazes at me like I am a moose and she a wolf, that has been starving all winter. What am I to do with that?” He asked Daenerys, as if her advice would not be to send the woman away.

     “How am I to answer that?” She asked him right back.

     “Honestly.”

     “Seriously? Aegon you stabbed me, sometimes I would choose to cut you up so the wolves could eat you.” She was livid for some reason. No, she had good reason he was talking about other women.

     “I told him he should not have. It was not nice.” Lyancy said unhelpfully.  Her father sighed, he had to accept this.

     “Other days I want to go back in time and stay at that waterfall and never leave it.” She huffed in her frustration and confusion over how she felt. “I cannot give you advice on romancing women!”

     “Romancing? I was not talking about romancing anyone.” Though if she could give advice on how to romance her and not offend her half-way through like he seemed to constantly do, he would appreciate that.

     “What are you talking about?”

     “What they said.” Simply that, he had no interest in these women. “That I am delightful, apparently.”

     “Oh, by the Old Gods! Aegon they are trying to…” _steal you_. “What do you imagine they want?” He had proven himself wiser than this.  She understood when it came to her he was confused and off- balance, just as she was about him.  They needed to re-build a hard-built trust.

     “I know what they want.  I am not a fool.” Aegon said with some harshness, he knew these women, not Evelyn, wanted to be queen.  He might have considered it but there were circumstances that made it impossible.  Like that Daenerys was here, or even just she was alive.  She may have another love, though he doubted now it was ongoing anymore. Point was he did not have another love.  Ghost and Lyancy were his other impossible circumstances, they had to like the woman he was forced to marry, and Ghost was an impossible sell on any woman.  His Direwolf disliked all of them, strangely he wasn’t even keen on Evelyn – an expert on Direwolves. Ghost refused to acknowledge them or stared at them until they ran.  Evelyn may not run but as an expert she accepted his judgement and let him be.

     “Yet, you let them think they could steal your heart.”

     “No, I do not. I have told them very firmly that I am not interested. My focus is …” _regaining you_. He looked at Lyancy, covered in honey. “A honey covered girl.” He smiled not just for the honey covered child, but that the description suited the queen that smelled like honey. He looked down at the icing melting in his hand. His brow furrowed.

     “What?” Daenerys was curious to the change in him.

     “Were you aware your lace icing is in the shape of a Dragon and a Wolf, entwined in the fashion of northern knotwork?” He looked at the less melted versions in her lap, as did she, he traced the shapes of the beasts above them. “Dragon.” He disengaged and traced the other side. “Wolf.”

     “Mavis is a genius. I had not noticed.” Daenerys was even more impressed with the old woman’s skills and support of her.  Of course, Aegon would notice that detail and Mavis must have figured he would, another message for the king.

     “Why would my royal cook, make them in that shape?”

     “The buns look like eggs.” Lyancy said as her hand dipped in to take another bun.  The king and queen looked at the detail they had missed previously. Yet, another message to anyone perceptive enough to see it.

     “She must really like you, to go into so much detail and trouble.” Aegon gazed at the woman he would do just as much for.  He had not realised his servants were so attached to Daenerys.  That had to be good.  He knew many of his Lords were still unsure.  Mostly the ones who had daughters marriageable to his age or had not met Daenerys yet.  He needed to prove to these men that Daenerys would be a perfect queen, but he did not know most of them enough to know how to achieve that.

     “I can be quite likable.” Daenerys said with a tinge of offense.

     “I like you Dearest.” Lyancy said with a gigantic smile at the mother she dreamed would choose her, like her father did.

     “Thank you, Lacey.”

     “The cubs like you too.” Lyancy pointed at the little balls of furs lounging around them in the grass.

     “They have great taste.” Daenerys stuck her chin in the air, although she could have been being arrogant and vain, she was not. A smile bloomed on Aegon’s face seconds before she lost it and smiled herself.

     Aegon chuckled but took special note that the little she-wolf he had chosen for Daenerys was sitting watching the queen fascinated by her. “Maybe we should get you a wolf, Daenerys. For protection.”

     “This is Blizzard, he is my wolfie.” Lyancy said patting a grey wolf cub and covering his fur in sticky honey. “Do lick that off Blizzard.” On cue the wolf cub licked himself clean.

     “And the others?” Daenerys thought the little white one was beautiful, but she was drawn to the two that Aegon touched.

     “Tooth and Claw.” He said.

     “Shouldn’t Claw be bigger?” She said as she assessed the cubs.

     “He will be.” Aegon looked at the cub, he was small but then so had Ghost been once.

     “Claw was supposed to be massive.” Daenerys looked disbelieving that the cub Aegon had named after the giant wolf, would equal the size of the legendary creature.

     “You have been reading.” Aegon appreciated the research she had done about his new realm.

     “I have, I am particularly interested in the dynasty history.”

     “The High King and his Queen.” Aegon offered.

     “The High Queen could not possibly have been as portrayed.” Daenerys had found the queen in the legends to be too mythical, unrealistic.

     “Why not?” Aegon thought he might just have found the said queen as undeniable as the High King had. He thought she sounded a great deal like Daenerys in spirit.

     “A girl wearing armour.” Daenerys raised an eyebrow at him.

     “Like Lady Brienne.” How could Daenerys find that unbelievable.

     “As beautiful as a rose?” That was the inconsistency Daenerys had an issue with, warrior women did not bring to mind flowers.

     “She has a rose named after her.” Aegon had to admit it was probably not literal, either her degree of beauty or how heavy the armour was. Still he liked the image, and the portrait did have her in armour and she still looked … feminine.

     “The Queen’s Rose.”

     “You have read about it?” He thought that particular part might be a bit obscure for her to have read.

     “I wear it.”

     “Sorry, you wear it?” Daenerys wasn’t wearing any roses anywhere. Yes, he answered himself he had looked.

     “The new perfume I am trying, is made on the Queen’s Rose.”  Should she have admitted she was stealing his roses?

     “Ahh, and I accused Geron of cutting them.  To woo Lady Evelyn.” Aegon smiled.

     “Aegon I must ask about Sir Geron.”

     “I do not know, he will not speak.  He hates the Lannisters as much as we do.”

     “Do you like the perfume?” She decided to change subjects again.  She could wonder about Geron’s story or she could win her king. Geron could wait.

     “It is lovely.”

     “Hybri suggested it.” She gave credit to her maid.

     “Ahh, Lady Hybri Lucien, a cousin of … mine? Ours? Aerion’s?” He wasn’t sure how he should be related to Hybri.

     “What do you mean?” _Cousin to Aegon?_

     “Hybri Lucien, your maid-in-waiting.  If I was Aerion’s grandson she would be my cousin by virtue of us both having the same great-grandfather.”

     “Hybri isn’t a servant?” Daenerys felt terrible.

     “No, she is a lady, I would say as close to a real princess of the realm as there is.  Aerion said her parents died when she was young.”

     “She never told me.  She has been …”

     “She has made no complaints about how you treat her.” Aegon reassured Daenerys.

     “She washes my clothes!”

     “I found it strange.  I offered to have her be relieved, but she refuses.” He shouldn’t find it strange. Hybri had told him he shouldn’t, ‘because if he could mend his own clothes and wash some of them and his dishes; make his own bed and cook some of his own food, she could do whatever she wanted, thank you very much cousin!’ He had decided if she was that determined, he was happy to let her be happy. Apparently Hybri was happy serving Daenerys, joyous even.

     “I have to apologise to her!” Daenerys struggled to stand and found Aegon’s hand under her elbow. “My legs are still asleep. I am sorry Aegon, but I have to go rectify this with Hybri.”

     “Of course.  I and Lyancy will be milling around here for the afternoon if you need company after.”

     Lyancy calmly watched Dearest leave and looked at her father and the smile on his face. “You still didn’t kiss her better Father.”

     “I’ll just double the prescription tomorrow.” He smiled contentedly as he watched Daenerys’ departure

     “Could you ask her to bring extra buns?”

     “Lyancy what is it about you and these buns?”

     “They are yummy.” He supposed for little girls that was all they needed to be.

 

     “Hybri.” The queen entered her rooms, with a purpose.

     “Yes, my queen?” Hybri fluffed Daenerys’ pillow.

     “You are not a maid.” Daenerys watched the maid-turned-princess.  She felt betrayed and tricked, and guilty. “Why have you never corrected me and told me you are a princess?”

     “I am a maid. I am unmarried and have never lain with a man.”

     “I have treated you like a servant.” Daenerys exclaimed feeling like a heel, and she hadn’t even known she was being one.

     “As the Queen’s Handmaiden-in-Waiting, I am here to serve you.”

     “By fetching my dinner?”

     “By doing anything I can to aid you. I am sorry if we misunderstood each other.” Hybri did not seem to understand why Daenerys was feeling guilty.

     “Hybri, you are a - shall we say – cousin of Aegon’s.”

     “Oh yes! We will definitely say that.” Hybri got excited.

     “Okay that was a strange reaction.” Daenerys calmed and stopped feeling guilty for a minute, because she had not expected Hybri to get so over the top excited by those words.

     “If he is my cousin, he can’t be your nephew.” Hybri explained her excitement. “My queen,” She spoke softly. “Let me explain myself.”

     “I would appreciate that.”

     “You needed a … Aegon needed someone to care for you, while you were recovering.”

     “Why you?” Daenerys understood that, there had originally been three women but only Hybri had stayed.

     “I volunteered.”

     “You are a princess.”

     “I am not.” Hybri shook her head. “A lady, not a princess.”

     “You would have been first in line to the throne before Aegon showed up.”

     “No, that is not how succession operates here.” Hybri frowned. “However, I met my cousin and he was wonderful and great-cousin Aerion was right to choose him.  He has been after Aegon, for decades, I knew eventually Aerion would abduct him and he would reign.  When he showed up, he was so lost due to losing the woman he … you.  So angry at the betrayal of his Stark cousins.  No one was sure about you and I love my heritage, and I knew Aegon was its future and you were who he wanted it with.  Someone had to help you and Aegon didn’t trust anyone with your care, so I offered.”

     “Why would he let you?” He should have protected Hybri’s station.

     “May I call you Daenerys?” Hybri asked, and Daenerys wondered why a girl who had more authority in this realm submitted to her.

     “You are more a royal here than I.”

     “Stop that!” Hybri snapped, and Daenerys heard the princess tone and wondered how she had missed it previously.

     “What about all that stuff about training to serve?”

     “I have been raised to serve my queen and my dynasty. I was taught all this as a ‘princess’ as it were and as a retainer for the queen.  I cannot explain.  Many of our Queen’s were served as you put it, by princesses.”

     “You change my sheets and...”

     “Daenerys, originally there was no one else offering to be your maid, and that is sad, but you were terrifying.  Now there are others, but I like being your close friend, and I really am honestly happy with what I do for you, if I wasn’t I wouldn’t. I am a princess.  I will only do what I want. I want to help you.”

     “Why?”

     “Daenerys you are kind and good and you deserve a better life than what we heard you had.  Aegon does love you, and he might be distant at times, but he is content when you are around.  I cannot explain it better than this: I love my family. You and Aegon are it’s future, I would muck out a cesspit for my family, so really you have asked me to do very little.”

     “I will treat you better.”

     “You have not treated me badly. I do this because I have come to love you like a sister, and I will do anything for you.  Again, cesspit. Let us just continue as if nothing has changed.”

     “Everything has.”

     “Yet nothing has.  You are just feeling unsettled because so much is unsettled.  Let us work on settling your life and see what happens when we have achieved our goal.”

     “I love you too, Hybri.” She thought she would never feel this close to any woman again, she thought no woman would ever come close to Missandei. Hybri was not Missandei, could never be, but she was comforting to have around.

     “Let us draw you a nice bath, you look tired.”

     “I am.” Daenerys realised she would not be getting back to Aegon and Lyancy, but then she always had tomorrow. “Hybri, I really am sorry if I ever…”

     “I know how you can repay me.”

     “How?”

     “Do as I say and win my cousin’s heart and make him and yourself and Princess Lyancy joyously happy forever.”

     “You have been a great help.”

     “Of course, I have. Who but a princess could steal into the King’s Garden and steal his roses?” Hybri grinned as she sauntered off to draw Daenerys’ bath.

 

     Aegon was disappointed when Daenerys did not return but he had a problem brought to him, so he had need to excuse himself anyway.  Lyancy was fine with the change of plans, apparently she had plans of her own with Lord Harold.

     “We have dropped supplies, and aid packages for the Free Men of Dragonstone, but the naval traffic has been increasing and we will find more drops difficult.  When we noticed, Ward ordered we drop all our supplies, even those for our own crews.” Blake spoke as they walked toward the throne room, only because Aegon had no idea if he had a war room, and every time Arthur, Geron or he asked he was given a hand waved at the Kings Retreat saying it was in there.

     “I want us to drop as many supplies as we can before the net tightens.  I want them to survive as much on their own after our avenues of aid are closed.” Aegon could not believe this heartless policy of Bran’s.  Surely punishing these people was beyond understandable, even for any who hated House Targaryen and Daenerys.

     “What does the queen wish to do about her people?” Blake asked.

     “We have not discussed it. We are not to that level of communication.”

     “No offense your grace, but people are about to be starving, this is bigger than some romantic issues you and your wife have.”

     “Queen Daenerys is not my wife.”

     “Well, again, people are going to be starving if we don’t make some decision about how far we are willing to go to feed them and expose ourselves to our enemies.” Blake eyes went cold. “Marry the woman and talk to her about what she wants you and us to do.”

     “Thank you for your advice, Admiral.” Aegon’s tone said Blake was skating on thin ice.

     “You are welcome, my king.  Now could you please take it.” Arthur kept his face stony but appreciated Admiral Blake Stai’knai’s gall.  The rest of the meeting went into details of what would be the best things to ‘drop’ on Dragonstone and how quickly they could do it.  As usual the ships were to fly the gold trimmed plain blue flags; the sailors to wear black uniforms with no insignias.  His enemies would be given no clue to who aided The Free Men of Dragonstone.

 

     “What is that?” Lyancy pointed at a cluster of stars in the sky.

     “That is The Warrior.” Aegon said.

     “Does he look like you?”

     “Why would he look like me?” He wondered what or who his daughter thought he was some days.  He had not failed to notice she still collected every little thing he dropped and put it in her bag, which she had upgraded but still carried around regularly.  She was also still whispering ‘relic’ to Obly whenever she did it.

     “Warrior, War.  Does he wear Longclaw too?”

     “He has a sword but not Longclaw.”

     “Father?” Lyancy thought she should find out about Obly.

     “Yes, Princess.”

     “Does Obly need a sword?”

     “Obly is a Dragon he shouldn’t need a sword.”

     “Okay.” She turned to the Dragon. “You don’t need a sword.”  She patted Blizzard and then she patted Obly, so he didn’t get jealous. “Father?”

     “Yes, Princess.” Aegon did like these quiet evenings with Lyancy, she helped his mind to calm, she asked her thousand question and accepted all his answer as the Old Gods truth, or when he admitted he did not know she would nodded and tell Obly that it was a secret he couldn’t tell her yet.  Lyancy had a beautiful outlook on life and he was blessed to have her and to share it.

     “Is the little white wolfie for Dearest?” She did not touch the wolf cub because Evelyn said bonding was special.

     “I was thinking so.”

     “You are right.”

     “Am I now?” He chuckled low at her confidence.

     “Yes.” Lyancy nodded firmly, then she looked back into her rooms. “Father.”

     “Yes, Princess.”

     “Do you think Pheon’s eggs will hatch soon?”

     “I haven’t seen them. I do not know.”

     “I haven’t but she wants to go back to Dearest’s Hearth, and she will take her eggs with her.”

     “You worry you will get cold.” Aegon knew Lyancy would not begrudge Pheon returning to her home.

     “She says I can have one, not an egg, a baby. When it can have its own fire.”

     “That is very kind of her.”

     “What happens ‘til then?”

     “I am sure Pheon and Gryph will ensure you get a warm fire every night.  Or you can come cuddle up to me.” Aegon knew the little Hearth Dragons would care for his girl. He was curious to why Pheon wished to return to an empty room though.

     “How lovely.” Lyancy cuddled up to him as they looked at the stars. “What is that?” She pointed at another cluster of stars.

     “That is The Dragon.”

     “You know everything.” She said happily.

     “Not everything.”

     “Yes, you do not know how to kiss Dearest properly.” She sighed in disappointment, and her father smiled at her.

 

     So she would be accessible for her ‘results’ and because she was becoming quite accustomed to the slow pace without drama life of being a foreign dignitary another of Daenerys’ new habits was reading, for hours and she did this in a place she called The Reading Room, it was a large room with bookshelves and opulent seating, of couches and armchairs, all plushly upholstered.  Again, the blues golds and blacks were splashed around the room, with some areas of forest green, purple and crimsons.

     Daenerys was dedicating her reading to two main topics, Dragons and the history of the monarchy and its family line.  She had been amazed by the length of the family’s reign. Aerion had said three centuries, that his Targaryens had come here about the time of The Conqueror, but he was obfuscating that the male line had reigned here far longer.  Daenerys had questioned Myra briefly about the woman’s knowledge of her own family history and found a daughter of this Fortress had married a Valyrian Dragonlord and they had ruled a powerful House in the Empire before it’s fall.  The ‘Dragonlady’ was very scholarly and had every book she could obtain in the Empire copied and sent to her brother in the Fortress.  For the strange and different Dragons of Valyria fascinated the High King of the time. Daenerys had nervously asked if any of those books survived, and if she could read them.  Myra had said the king would need to decide that, but the books were in The Grand Library, as was nearly every book she would wish to read from the Citadel.  It was the Chamberlain’s duty to ensure no knowledge was lost to the world , so it meant keeping an ever increasing library, so large in fact they had needed to mine into the mountain to expand it and make space for the many books, and curiosities that it held. 

    Myra - as it turns out - even gave Daenerys ‘Sneebb’, who turned out to be the tiniest man Daenerys had ever seen, even Tyrion would have considered him a dwarf of a dwarf.  He was barely as tall as Daenerys’ knee; he wore a puffy looking hat over his almost bald head and he wore a jaunty moustache and little beard – both snow white in colour. He looked to be approaching elderly in age, but he moved like a spritely child. Sneebb had a trolley he pushed everywhere, and it was always piled high with books and scrolls. He could find a book on any title and he was taken to replacing the books in the shelves of Daenerys’ reading room with the ones she was reading, like it was her own private library and soon, it was.  The only factor that bothered her about it was, because it was just within Daario’s allowed area, he followed her constantly.

     “I really wish I could send him home.” She complained to Sneebb one day, he had become like an uncle to her with how they interacted.  Daenerys was strengthened to know she was making a place for herself here, in Aegon’s home.

     “Then why don’t you dear?” Even Sneebb’s voice was endearing, it was soft with an occasional squeak.

     “He refuses to let me out of his sight in the outside of the Fortress, inside his allowed area.  He would make me leave too.”

     “Well, I have a few more books to get for your list and they are still in the Grand Library, you can come with me to get them and save you some minutes from him.” The old man smiled at his queen, because since being assigned to aid her, Sneebb had grown attached to the young woman.  He hadn’t had much to do with King Aegon, but through the time he had spent with the queen he had come to realise their king was not very old for what he had experienced, as Daenerys was quite young.  The two would have had to start producing children early in life to have any around even Princess Lyancy’s age.  Sneebb knew in the south they forced their children to wed early and most were barely teens when they wed but the monarchs had more experience with life and loss than some twice their age.

     “I will happily escort you Sneebb.”  So, although the queen knew her way to the Grand Library, she followed him.

 

     Lyancy crept along the hall so she would go unnoticed, ducking behind pillars when people approached. She was failing miserably, even Obly with his blind ruby button eyes could have told her that.  Even if she did not make her move to hide too late, a perplexed Sirius staring at where she was hiding was a giant beacon to her whereabouts.

     Lyancy was headed to see Dearest. She knew Dearest read books in a special room and that special room was in an out-of-bounds part of her home, for her but she missed Dearest.  Lyancy was also worried about Dearest, because she was being held captive by a dangerous man, and for some reason her father couldn’t save Dearest from him.  Lyancy knew she would get in trouble, so she had taken Sirius, he was one of her brothers and they did anything for her.  They loved her.  Well, she thought they did, anyway they did everything she said without question. Finally, people who understood she knew what they were supposed to be doing. She was sure Geron still wasn’t kissing Evelyn and Evelyn Daddy really liked Geron, so why?  Daenerys did not show up every day for her kiss treatment and Father didn’t kiss her head unless she was sad.  Grown-ups! Why did they argue with her?

     With the energy only small children had, Lyancy burst into the room where Dearest read.  Lyancy could not read yet, but Father had taught her a few words and when she had complained, he said she could be a little princess for a little while longer before she grew up and learned to read.  She had pouted but then he tickled her tummy and she forgot all about wanting to read.  She loved her father so much. That is why he needed to marry Dearest and be rewarded for being great.

     Lyancy was worried when she found no Dearest but found the dangerous man that imprisoned Dearest. He was scary to look at, with his multi-coloured hair and beard – which was three-pronged like a weapon.  His beard and moustache were not even the same colour, and they were paint colours not people colours.  Lyancy could see how this man was dangerous and had been able to imprison Dearest, he must be a horrifying monster if his evil came out through the colour of his hair.  She did not like the look of him, and she understood why Father had been able to tell so quickly this man was a monster and evil.

     “I am here to see Dearest.” She announced as boldly as she could, regretting telling Sirius to stay outside because she didn’t want him to scare Dearest.  Lyancy knew Dearest had seen Whitewalkers and although the Sons of Craster were not Whitewalkers they still looked very similar, and Dearest had not met any of her brothers yet, so best keep her not scared.  Now however Lyancy was scared. No wonder Dearest was sad and needed Father to kiss her daily if this was her gaoler.  What confused Lyancy is why Father would have allowed this man to lock Dearest away, and why the gaoler let her out sometimes.  She figured Father had used Dragon magic to protect the inner Fortress but could not save Dearest yet.

     “There is no dearest here.” He loomed over the little princess, he knew Daenerys found the mispronouncing of her name by this child endearing, but it annoyed him. The princess annoyed him, she was a wildcard, because he was never allowed near her and Daenerys was enamoured with the little nuisance.  Daenerys was becoming as attached to the king’s child as to him. Daario could not drive a wedge with Daenerys, but maybe he could make this princess not want to be around Daenerys.

     “Where is she?” The child hugged her ugly little lizard toy in front of her as if it could scare a mercenary commander.

     “She has left.” He said with a growl down at her.

     “My Father is the king, you cannot scare me. I have a Dragon to protect me.” She thrust her protector forward.

     “Scam!” He grabbed Obly and pulled him right out of her hands, the little girl’s eyes teared immediately scared for her best friend.

     “Obly!”  Lyancy lurched toward the monster to save her friend and protector, Daario reefed at Obly’s face and one of his eyes went flying under a chair, then he threw Obly on the ground as Lyancy screamed in terror.  She dove for her friend and snatched him back from the monster.

     “I said scam, the queen doesn’t want you.” He loomed over the little girl again, he pushed her away toward the door. Lyancy turned in terror and fear and went to run to the door, she fell over in her hurry and Daario used his foot to kick her little bottom and move her along the rug. The child cried as the carpet burned her hands and her knees, she rose quickly and stumbled a few steps, but in her terror she fell again to be kicked along again as she cried in pain as her hands and knees now scraped on the stone floor. With all the strength she had, she got up and ran for the door dragging Obly behind her.

     “Father!” She screamed as she ran past Sirius. The Son was confused. The princess had never spoken in that tone before and she did not wait for him or talk to him, she had never done that either.  So, Sirius followed his little sister to determine what was happening. Sirius followed Lyancy all the way to her door and through it.  She crawled into her bed and under her furs, she did not even leave her head out to breathe.  Sirius was confused more, Lyancy needed to breathe, he and his brothers had recently learnt breathing was important. Lyancy needed to breathe, she needed to have at least her head out. Sirius walked to her bed and reaching out he poked at her and was told in that same loud quivery tone to go away.  He had to do what his little sister said but he felt this was not how it should be.

 

     When Daenerys and Sneebb returned to the reading room, Daario was sitting in a chair smirking to himself, he wore a self-satisfied expression she was used to, but now disliked.

     “What do you look so happy about?” Daenerys asked.

     “I just fixed a problem.” He grinned at her.

     “If you have had another run in with Aegon and have harmed him again I will feed you to Drogon.”  She was over Daario and his cocky attitude, and him bruising Aegon.  Aegon never seemed too bothered and most of their stouches were with words rather than fists now, but she hated them anyway.

     “I haven’t seen the king.” Daario said with a shrug, he knew she would never guess what he had done as the princess was never let within sight of him usually. Even if the little devil accused him, he could defend himself with that fact as far as everyone else knew.  There was no proof, he had even seen the little shit.

     “Good. Stay away from him.”  Then she settled into her chair, kicked off her slippers and curled up to read.  Daario moved to kneel before her and smiled as he went to kiss her hand as it dangled over the armrest.  His smile disappeared when he saw the red button eye of the cloth protector the princess had.  The proof he had thought didn’t exist. Daenerys glared at him over her book. “Don’t try it.”

     “Would the queen like some tea?” Sneebb asked.

     “I would love one.” She answered the kindly man. “You, go back over there.” She commanded Daario.  He had to follow her command, but his eyes stayed on the button eye, he needed to get it before some servant found it. “The chill is in the air today, I think I will stoke the fire.”

     “I will stoke your fire.” Daario smirked, he was nervous but if he did not act normal, Daenerys would notice.  As he expected she rolled her eyes and waved her hand to tell him to stoke the one in the fireplace. As Daario turned Daenerys put her right foot to the carpet to help Sneebb with her tea, her foot bounced as it landed on something hard, she looked down to see a little red gem on the floor, she picked it up and looked at it, it looked like a ruby. She shrugged and put it in her pocket, then went to Sneebb’s side.

     Daario turned to see Daenerys had moved to where the tiny man was pouring the tea, he scanned the carpet near her chair for the evidence of his crime, but it had disappeared. Had Daenerys kicked it when she rose, where would it have gone?  He would need to make excuse when they left to remain a while longer to find it.  No, he would need to come back. Or he thought get Lady Moran to find the button.

     Daenerys curled up with her tea on her chair and started to read her book again, she felt the gem in her pocket dig into her hip. “Daario have you been romancing girls while I have been away seeking knowledge?” She didn’t care, in complete truth she would be happy if he had found someone to fulfil his desires, so he gave her a break.

     “No.  Are you jealous?” He smirked at her.

     “No. I have no reason to be jealous.  We agreed you would accept I loved another, and you would support me and aid me, in fact.” He grimaced and she groaned internally, he was going to betray her on this she knew it in her bones.

     “Then why would you wish to know if I had been romancing a girl?” He asked.

     “Because,” she dove her hand into her pocket to pull out the gem. “She lost her ruby.” Daenerys opened her hand to reveal the little button, but large ruby.  Daario was worried, but as he gazed at the ruby and then at his queen, he realised she had not recognised the item.

     “Oh, I have been caught.” He stepped forward and held his hand out for her to return the item. “I will need return it to her. Thank you.”

     “Don’t thank me.” She closed her hand with the ruby still in her palm and placed it back in her pocket. “The gem is now mine and you will have to explain that to the woman and find a way to recompensate her.  I am sure you have many ways to please her.” She grinned at him.

     “As you would know your grace.”

     “Yes.” She replied less happy. “But never wish to experience again.”  It however got her to thinking she had not had her treatment for the day, Lyancy would be wanting her honey bun.  She would go see Mavis to collect them then she would go sit and wait under the Kings Retreat.

 

     Neither Lyancy nor Aegon came for her treatment, which meant Lyancy was not dragging her father around as usual.  It saddened the queen but they had had such a delight yesterday she supposed she could miss one treatment and catch up tomorrow.  She took her honey buns back to her rooms and shared them with Hybri instead, they chatted about yesterday and how the hope was Aegon would finally allow himself to be happy and that happy would include his queen, being back in her our chambers.

     “Maybe it is time for a new dress.” Hybri said with an amused grin.

     “Not yet. But soon.” Daenerys grinned.

 

     Aegon went to Lyancy’s rooms, she had not come to dinner and no one had seen her in a few hours, he was concerned.  She was already in bed when he arrived and neither Evelyn nor Wylla knew when she had gone to her bed.  He sat on the edge of her bed and placed his left hand on where the bulk of her form seemed to be.  He reached up his right hand to pull back her covers.

     “No.” She said curtly and in an extremely upset tone; and held her furs down with all her little might.  Aegon could have still removed the cover but if she wanted to be covered, he would not force her.

     “You missed dessert. I was worried you were very sick, Princess.”

     “I not sick.” A little weak voice came from under her furs.

     “Do you want me to get some dessert brought to you?”

     “No.” That actually shocked him: Lyancy refusing dessert.

     “Do you want to come out for goodnight kisses and a story?”

     “No.” That was not right.

     “Lyancy, you are worrying me.  Are you okay?”

     “I want to sleep.”  She whimpered.  Now he truly was worried, but he was not going to force her.

     “Well, I will go to my rooms and if you want you can come visit me anytime.  My door will not be locked, so my princess can come visit me.”

     “Okay.” She did not sound okay, but he reluctantly rose and very slowly walked out of his daughter’s room. She thought as she hid, _Obly needs a sword_.

               

     Daenerys sat in her room before the mirror and brushed her hair, she noted it was quite long when not in braids and she looked at a set of jewelled combs Hybri had acquired to set her hair with the next day, they were encrusted with rubies and a very dark stone, perhaps onyx, shaped to resemble Dragons.  The rubies reminded her of the ruby she had found in her reading room.  She went to her coat and took it out of the pocket.  The gem was quite large and would be very expensive, she wondered what the lady would ask of Daario for its loss.  As she turned it and examined it closer, she noticed a curve at the back, this was a button.  It was a large button.  Who could even afford a button so large carved of a ruby? She could not imagine someone with that wealth, though she was unaware of the wealth of this land truly or its ladies. Still it was a button too large for a lady’s garment.  She was also perplexed because there was something familiar to her about this button, but she hadn’t taken note of anybody’s attire closely enough that she should.

     She placed this button with her other button.  In a box made to hold jewellery. The box was small because Daenerys did not have many jewels. It did not bother her it allowed her to keep it under her pillow when she slept so Aegon’s button was never far away.  She knew it was obsessive and she had tried to return it, well tried to leave the room on a mission to return it but she couldn’t let go of this piece of Aegon.  She thought herself overly emotional and pathetic, but she took Hybri’s advice and was kind to herself. She had lost a lot, she could cling to a few things, even queer things.    

 

     Aegon got absolutely no sleep that night, he spent many hours pacing while Geron and Arthur played chess, because only one of them should pace. Geron said otherwise they would just bump into each other.  As soon as the sun rose, he was at his daughter’s room.

     “She dressed herself today.” Evelyn informed him when he entered. “Before I even got here. I have no idea where her clothes from yesterday are.” 

     “Good morning precious.” He said as he went to hug Lyancy. She looked up at him, her hands held behind her back, she looked like she had cried all night. “Cancel everything.” He said to Arthur who stood behind his left shoulder.

     “Father.” She said as she looked to her feet.  Aegon wrapped his arms around her little form and found she did not return his hug.

     “Have I upset my princess?” He hadn’t denied her time with Daenerys since the last time he saw her, so she couldn’t be upset over that. As far as he knew Geron and Evelyn were still on speaking terms, so again not a reason to be upset.

     “No.”

     “Then why do I not get a hug?”

     “I don’t want to hug.” She kept her hands firmly behind her back even when he rubbed her arms to try to comfort her and encourage her to open up.  He reached over to pick up Obly who was sitting beside her bed as if he had fallen out of it.

     “I will just have to get a hug from Obly then.” Aegon lifted the Dragon to his chest, and cuddled it hoping to make Lyancy want one.  The little girl pouted.

     “Have you had breakfast?”

     “No.”

     “Shall we get you breakfast?”

     “No.”

    “Lyancy you had no dinner you must have breakfast.” He said firmly. Although she had said no, she followed him as he walked out of her rooms.  The king led his little princess to the royal dining room and had her favourite meal brought for her, but she stood beside the table with her hands firmly behind her, she would not even sit down.  When Gail brought breakfast, Lyancy refused to eat and skittered away when Aegon approached her, he did hear her little tummy grumble in the desire for food, but she stood firm.  He was getting agitated with his concern, when Evelyn entered the room with a purpose and pulled him away.

     “Aegon, there is blood on Lyancy’s sheets.  She has a wound somewhere.” Evelyn looked over her shoulder to the sad little princess.  Blood drained from Aegon’s face, his girl was hurt? “As some were tiny bloody handprints…”

     “Lyancy come here.” Aegon said firmly.

     “No.” She backed into a corner.

     “Lyancy, come here now.” He commanded.

     “No.” She crouched down to be smaller.  Aegon looked at Obly for guidance and noticed he had lost an eye. _What the Hells?_ “Lyancy what happened to Obly?” Aegon asked softer.  It worked as she took two steps to come forward to her friend.

     “Obly was in a war.”

     “A war?” Aegon made his voice calm and quiet, but there was an inferno building within him.

     “Obly is a war hero like Ghost. Ghost lost an ear and Obly lost an eye.”

     “How did Obly lose an eye in war?” Lyancy came out of her corner but still seemed skittish, so he kept his voice as calm and soft as he could. _Obly is a war hero and there are bloody handprints on her bed_.

     “We went on a quest,” She came to stand at his knee and look at her wounded friend and protector. “We found a monster and Obly battled to protect me, but he lost an eye. Obly needs a sword Father.”

     “Did you get hurt?” Aegon put his hand out to her.

     “Umm.” She tried to avoid looking directly at him.

     “Lyancy, show me your hands.”

     “Umm, no.” She said nervously, she knew her father would be angry to see her cuts.

     “Lyancy, show me your hands.”

     “Umm, I can’t.”

     “Lyancy, show me your hands.” She looked to the side but reluctantly pulled her hands from her back and held them out, palm down.  Aegon saw no wounds but as he gently turned them to see her palms, Evelyn sucked in a gasp of shock.  The little princess’ hands were red and torn. Aegon inhaled deeply and slowly through his nostrils, so he did not explode before his frightened - he could see her fear in her blue eyes – daughter. “Lyancy, what happened?”

     “I told you we went on a quest.” She knew he was angry, she could see it in his eyes.

     “You need to tell me what happened.”

     “I cannot, I took a vow of … Shh.” Aegon understood she did not know the word silence or secrecy was what she was looking for, but as much as he had to respect her wish to not talk, he wanted to rip something apart like his tiny princess’ hands.

     “What if the monster you found finds you again?” Evelyn tried to help, but the look on Lyancy’s face stilled both the adults, absolute terror came to her little features, Aegon’s little girl who had faced so many horrors was terrified.

     “Father, don’t leave me.” She threw her arms around his leg.

     “Never.” He wrapped her up and lifted her into his lap. She snuggled into his chest. “You need to esplain to me what happened.”

     “No.” She whimpered.

     “Okay, not now, but I cannot slay this monster if I do not know where its lair is.” He would tear the entire Fortress to the Plains to make this right for his princess.

     It was not just her tiny hands, but her knees had been scraped up badly too. Aegon could not guess what had happened to her and Obly. How she could have been hurt.  He set people to investigate but no one had seen the little girl on her flight to her bed, so none knew where she had been.

     Everything was cancelled for that day. Aegon spent every second with Lyancy so she knew she was safe.  She would peer around corners and hide behind his legs when anyone approached.  He had to take her everywhere, to the cubs, to Rhaegal.  She went to bed for an afternoon nap and told him to lock her door, he said if he locked her door, she could not go to him if she had a terror, she decided she would prefer the door locked.  Aegon left Ghost to protect her, because together Ghost and Obly could see and hear perfectly, and Ghost had hard teeth.  Aegon got his second message.

 ** _Safe_**.  He was thankful to hear it.

     He decided he would not hold court until further notice, he would focus on his family.  Which meant finding out from Myra what she had discovered about Daenerys, while his princess rested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daario will roast long and painfully when judgement comes and he faces the Direwolf Princess' Dragon parents for hurting their little girl. It may be a short while off but it will be a family thing.
> 
> Good and surprising news next chapter. It doesn't fix everything. Brings some fears forward but causes definitive actions toward reconciliation.


	27. Why They Will Not Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bran cannot solve his mystery and Sansa finds her family correspondence stifling.  
> Strange ships bring strange payloads.  
> An interlude in the South.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short glimpse at the South to break up all the Jonerys angst.  
> The timeline and passage of time is not sequential for both places. So things are not necessarily happening at the same time or in chronological order between the different parts of the world. That is just because it wasn't mentioned in previous "LAW" chapter does not mean it didn't happen before or during another LAW chapter for SK chapter and events.

     It was terribly irritating.  Yara Greyjoy had been correct. There were strange ships sailing around the Narrow Sea, and they were too interested in Dragonstone.  They bore no insignias and flew no known flags and Tyrion could not explain them.  Bran kept asking for news about if Drogon had appeared over the Lands of The North and Sansa was ignoring his messages.  She always politely replied that she had too many concerns to pander to her brother’s paranoia, and Tyrion did appreciate that she took the time to write her replies to him in person.  Tyrion did understand she was busy, The North had been hardest hit by the Night King and there was much to repair and re-build. Much of The North’s food stores had been depleted and their fields were terribly damaged.  There was a real threat of starvation in The North. 

     Bran was not willing to help by sending provisions north to his sister either. Bronn was happy to transport and sell his grain to the Crown, but Bran was doing a great kingly thing by making sure his people were provided for but not a neighbourly thing, as he wasn’t sharing.  He out-right refused to feed the people of Dragonstone, as they were not his people.  They refused to bend to him and therefore could fend for themselves, as was only fair.  Except Tyrion wondered if it was fair.  Was Bran deliberately starving the people who still maintained House Targaryen were their lords, even if it was a dead House, or was he taking care of his people first as he maintained?  Tyrion’s real issue was, this is not how he thought Jon would have handled it.  Davos had said as much one day after a Small Council meeting.

     “Jon would have fed everyone.” Davos mumbled low.

     “Sir Davos.” Tyrion whispered in a reprimanding voice, not because he disagreed, but Davos should think of his position.

     “Daenerys would have too.” Davos did not stop. “Yet, we didn’t want them, did we?”

     “Davos.” Tyrion was starting to worry about Davos and his opinions.  How soon would he be stumbling into treason?

     “Daenerys burnt people.” Sam whispered.

     “Aye, I could think of some people that need that about now.” Davos huffed.

     “Remember King’s Landing?” Sam tried to remind Davos.

     “Yeah, I live here.”  Davos replied, tired of the soft maester who had turned on Jon. “Remember Jon Snow?” Davos stormed away; he had no more patience for these ungrateful people.  The wheel was not broken, the world was.

 

     “Tell me about these ships, Lord Tyrion.” The king asked his Hand.  They were a mystery and Bran was finding too many of them lately.

    “They bear no banners, or flags. No colours we recognise as anything in particular.  They are fast. Faster than any ship we or the Greyjoys have. No Ironborn can catch them.  They appear on the horizon, then they disappear.”

     “They seem to be interested in Dragonstone.” Bran asked. Why there?

     “It is the area they have been seen the most.  They have however been seen off both coasts and past The Wall.  Other than the ships are painted black, as are their sails and the flags they fly are gold trimmed blue, we have nothing else.  We do not get close enough.” Tyrion shook his head, it was a mystery. “We probably would not have even noticed that much if not for Lady Yara’s queries earlier.”

     “Yes, Lady Yara.” Bran’s attention went to the window. “She is not as loyal as I would hope.”

     “We have had a great deal of upheaval your grace, peace will take time.”

     “Yes, still we must watch her and her fleets.”

     “She is, our fleets.” Tyrion reminded King Bran.

     “Change that.  I want enough ships I can sink her fleet if necessary.” Bran said in his monotone, and Tyrion heard the whiny voice of Joffrey. 

     “Why?”

     “In the event she rebels, we are trying to build a new world Lord Tyrion, we cannot be mired in the old one.” Except Tyrion had convinced Jon to murder Daenerys for a line very similar to that one. “I only wish to deter more war and death. I have no plans to use these forces.”

     “Of course, your grace.” Bran was young and Tyrion was just too mired in the old world, seeing shadows where there were none.  Bran was not going to start burning people or torturing them. Tyrion told himself to stop seeing old monsters in new faces.

     “Now, to old subjects. Have we found a new lord for Dragonstone?”

     “No, your grace.”

     “What is the hold up?” Bran had learnt he needed to not appear so desperate to cleanse the world of House Targaryen, make it seem like an administrative thing.

     “Few want the stronghold of the Dragons.” Tyrion said with a slight shrug.

     “It is a fine holding, with a beautiful castle.”

     “A castle covered in Dragons; some find the thought intimidating.”

     “It would be a shame to demolish the castle for people’s peace of mind.” Bran said with what appeared to be a tinge of sorrow.  It was more emotion than the king had shown in – well ever.

      “I do not think it has come to that yet.” Tyrion thought destroying Dragonstone would be a travesty.

     “No, we should try to avoid that.” Bran wanted to tear it down to its foundations.  If he could bury the whole isle he would, but sinking an island was beyond even him.  He supposed his hatred of House Targaryen would be bizarre to someone else, but he had many long held and ancient reasons to hate the Dragons, beyond even Aegon The Conqueror.  The Three-Eyed Raven had existed for a very long time and there were very old grudges in their memories, grudges Bran had not ignored like those before him, grudges Bran had repaid, and would repay. “Again, to Dragonstone and these ships.”

     “Yes?” Tyrion didn’t know what else his king expected of him.

     “I want one captured and I want to know who they are.”

     “They are not instigating any aggressive actions.  Just sailing around, stopping off on various islands.” Tyrion thought, as much as he had proven to not have an exceptional military mind, boarding a foreign ship was an act of war, or could be seen to be.

     “They have only stopped on Dragonstone, have they not?” Bran had spying eyes everywhere, how was he missing these things?

     “There is information saying they have stopped at Bear Island as well.”

     “Bear Island?” The locations were troubling, only because both had ties to the last Targaryens.

     “Correct. No contact with the inhabitants to our knowledge but, they have anchored off the island.”

     “Lord Tyrion, I would have you send a request to my sister Queen Sansa, asking if she has any information about these ships.  See where they land elsewhere.”

     “They go beyond The Wall. It is not however like the Free Folk have an armada.” Tyrion chuckled at the idea.

     “No.” It worried Bran for he was still blocked from the Lands of Always Winter and if he did not know better, he would think the mountains were moving to block more sight of the lands beyond The Wall from him.  It could not be, even the Night King did not have the power to block his vision or his vessels, but that fog bank or blizzard was as hard as The Wall itself, still. “Have you heard anything about the Dothraki or Unsullied?”

     Tyrion thought that strange to be curious about. “The Dothraki have landed and disembarked, they will return to their Great Grass Sea, some of the wise women stayed on Dragonstone.  I have heard nothing of how they have decided on leadership I suppose they will fight and chose Khals of the strongest warriors.”

     “The Unsullied?” Bran did not care really, so long as they did not return to Westeros. “Are they safe on Naath?”

     “As far as I have heard.  Greyworm is not happy to speak or communicate with anyone in Westeros.  Sees us all as conspirators to murdering his queen.” Tyrion spoke with regret, but Greyworm had gone mad as Daenerys after Missandei’s death.

     “Did we get the books from the Citadel? Has Sam found out if there is a cure for Butterfly Fever? We do not want all Daenerys’ Unsullied to die from the ailment.”  He hoped their stupidity of going somewhere everyone knew was dangerous to outsiders did see them dead for their ill-thought out plans.  No wonder Daenerys’ translator died, she should have known the fever would kill the man she loved, yet she agreed to him travelling to Naath – she was obviously too stupid to live.  What did he expect of all these foreigners? They did not belong here, and that is why they needed to be removed.  Bran wondered how he should remove the Rhoynar from Dorne.  He would remove the Andals except the Tullys were of Andal descent.

     “If there is a cure or prevention, it is not in the archives of The Citadel.”

     “Oh, that is a shame.”

     “We could request the Arch Maester set someone to the problem.” Tyrion offered amazed Bran was concerned for the Unsullied.

     “No, I am sure they have attempted it. We must pray to The Old Gods for their safety.” He would not be praying to anyone.

     “Was there anything else you wished me to look into for you?”

     “Just have the waters around Dragonstone patrolled more actively, we do not want these mystery ships attacking those poor people on the isle.”

     “Maybe we should look into sending some supplies to those poor people on the isle.”

     “Have they decided to join the Six Kingdom and bend the knee to me?” Bran looked at his Hand, Tyrion internally shivered, even Bran’s eyes were cold and dead of emotions.

     “Not yet. Still it will help if we show them mercy.” Tyrion suggested, it was why he was here to fix what he broke.

     “I think not Lord Tyrion. I cannot starve my loyal subjects for people who do not accept my authority, it would not be fair on the loyal folk of my Six Kingdoms.”

     “Of course.’ This was why Tyrion had started drinking heavily again, he did not know what Bran was thinking, guessing he had a long-term view but did not understand it.

 

     Time did not see Bran happy with the circumstances on Dragonstone.  The people did not starve, they did not die, they just kept surviving.  They had gotten grain and had planted their own crops. _Where?_ They were growing fruit and vegetables and they had somehow gotten cloth and leather and furs.  Thick northern furs. He had written a thank you to Sansa for sending the supplies to Dragonstone. He got a curt reply telling him it wasn’t her; she had her own issues; she hadn’t been fixing his.  

     It had taken time, but he finally gave a soldier Dragonstone and set him up in the castle. Lord Holster Riverstone – a once bastard who was named after their grandfather.  Not the smartest man by the fact he changed his name from Rivers to Riverstone, but he was malleable.  Bran explained he had no problem if Holster did not care for the Dragon Queen’s Freed Slaves, in a manner that impressed upon him to **not** care for them. He got the message and gave them little to nothing, but they would not die.  The Freed Men were becoming a true thorn in Bran’s paw.  If he could not remove these few how could he free the Six Kingdoms of invaders? 

     Maybe he should remove the other invaders, the Free Folk. Not all of them, some were Blood of the First Men, they could stay, any newcomers, they needed to be removed.  Sansa was a problem for that, her kingdom was in the way, Bran would need go around her.  He could send men to The Night Watch to do this task, but it would be a colossal undertaking to covertly send enough. He was loath to expend the resources, not because of Sansa, but there were so few Free Folk left and therefore very few of them were not First Men descendants, was it worth his time to pick off a few people?

 

* * *

 

 

     Sansa, Queen in The North, was tired and cranky.  Bran was being selfish and not aiding the people he would have ruled over as Lord of Winterfell.  The North was slowly starving, and Bran could not spare some grain, he would not even sell it to her.  She did not have much coin to pay for it, but he would not give her credit until The North recovered from the War for the Dawn.  If he wasn’t annoying enough, he kept sending queries about the most obscure things. Black ships, flying blue and gold flags with no sigils. She did not care! She had lost whole Houses in the War. The Dreadfort lay empty, she was not sad to see House Bolton dead, but Last Hearth and the last of the Umbers, a loyal House important to The North.  Lord Manderly said that there was one son left, a legitimised son of Lord Jon Umber’s younger sister, but the man was a wildman and was known to wander the wilderness, more like a Wildling than a Northman.  And there was Bear Island.

     Jon’s little Lady Bear. Lyanna Mormont fierce as her House sigil.  Died fighting and killing a Wight Giant.  Sansa was loath to give away Bear Island, for Jon and his love of House Mormont.  She had eventually found a man with the bloodline of the Mormonts, she gave him Bear Island on the agreement his sons would bear the name Mormont.  She hoped with this she had made peace with The Old Gods and hopefully Jon’s spirit.  Her guilt still woke her in the middle of most nights, but at least the screaming had subsided. Still in the deep cold of night, she felt Jon’s spirit’s rage. They had done him wrong, and as much as she hoped, she knew The Old Gods would not be happy with her.

     Lord Robin Arryn, her cousin had sent her messages, speaking of his deep love of his Tully cousins and how he would like to see her.  She found it suspicious and wrote back, he had other cousins, he should seek Edmure’s toddler son or Bran, as they were not in the middle of a crisis. She wondered why the men of her family were clinging on to her at the moment or were trying to.  Bran had all his questions, and Robin was wanting time to connect, and she had better things to do.

     One of those better things was to avoid her Lords arranging to marry her off.  She had men petitioning for her time, and her company.  She wondered if they realised only Tyrion had gotten out alive having had a relationship or connection to her in some way.  She would think her record with male courters would keep men away.  She had to laugh when the new Lord Mormont, very jovially told a fellow lord to keep a close eye on his upper body as Queen Sansa had a reputation.

     “Joffrey choked. Ramsey’s face was beaten to a pulp and then eaten. Lord Peter Baelish had his throat slit.  Lord Tyrion only survives because he is a dwarf and he is an upper torso short.” Lord Brendan Mormont replied when asked what he meant.  Sansa did not laugh then; she laughed that night in her rooms as she prepared for bed.

     Brendan was a war hero from all the wars Jon had fought, he survived through them all.  He helped regain Winterfell, had fought the Long Night and for King’s Landing.  He initially refused the gift, saying he could not be tied to a castle, he wished to sail.  But when faced with Bear Island going to another family, he bent his head.  It was a fine head, his long black hair was usually braided into a plait and his usual attire did make him look like a mariner. When his queen had stated he looked like a sailor, he winked his dark brown, almost black eyes, laughed and said “Damn, I was going for pirate.”  He then rubbed his chin and asked if it would help if he grew a beard?  Maybe lost a leg and got a wood one? “What if I bought a parrot?  One of those bright coloured foreign ones.”  He was about Robb and Jon’s age, or would be if either of her brothers were alive.

 

* * *

 

     “Brandon, the Broken of House Stark, First of his Name, King of the Six Kingdoms, Protector of the…”

     “Yes, everyone knows who I am.” Bran said to stop the titles, some he wasn’t sure he should have, protector?

     “Your grace, Willas and Garlan of House Tyrell come before you.” The court announcer’s voice irritated Tyrion, though Bran had little reaction to it, but then what did Bran react to?

     “Welcome to King’s Landing, Willas and Garlan Tyrell.” Bran said as cordially as he could.

     “Thank you, your grace.” The man with the limp replied to his king. His brother kneeled for both of them. “We come to speak to you regarding our home.”

     “Oh. How can the crown help you with your home?” Bran asked as if he could not guess.  Tyrion had given it to Bronn to pay for the former sellsword not killing him.

     “House Tyrell has resided in Highgarden for many generations, three centuries.”

     “Yes. Three centuries.” Bran agreed.

     “We have no home because it was taken by the Mad Queen and then gifted to a friend of your Hand.”

     “It was a payment for services actually.” Tyrion said to the men.

     “The castle was not empty to gift.  Our House still exists.” Willas said with a smooth voice.

     “Tyrion did you not check before you gave it away?” Bran turned to his Hand.

     “I was informed by previous administration that House Tyrell died with Lady Olenna.” Tyrion defended himself.

     “Obviously the Hand of the King was ill-informed.” Willas said smoothly.

     “Goodman Willas, the crown will look into this.” Bran said calmly.

     “My king,” Willas bowed his head. “However, I am Lord Willas.”

     “Unfortunately, not until your claim can be substantiated.  I do not know your family, Goodman Willas. How do I know you are indeed Willas and Garlan Tyrell?  You understand I cannot take a castle from a loyal man for a stranger claiming rights to it.  Especially my Master of Coin.”  Garlan stood quickly and took an angry step forward to be stopped by his brother.

     “I do indeed understand, your grace.” Willas smiled. “We will await your investigations. I however assure you that you will find we are who we say we are.”  He then bowed and made his brother do so as well. Then left the room as instructed.

     Bran had not expected Lord Willas to bend his head to the ridiculous demand, the man had his grandmother’s famous nous.  His brother, Lord Garlan was a tad less reserved and controlled.  Bran knew they were who they said they were, if not from himself but the briefing he had been given about the meeting. Bran however did not wish to give them Highgarden back, they had been gifted it from The Conqueror, when they betrayed their lords and opened the gates, they were Andals and they were allies of Daenerys’ before their fall at Lannister arms.  Bronn was loyal and easy to please, give him gold, a castle and women and he would tow your line. 

 

     The Tyrell brother returned to their rooms, small and nowhere near as worthy of the apartments of one of the Great Houses of the Realm.

     “You _do_ indeed understand?!” Garlan spun on his crippled brother.

     “I do.” Willas said calmly.

     “How?”

     “Calm down, Garlan. Getting offended will help nothing.” Willas moved to a chair and sat heavily. “I do understand.  The King is going to do nothing to return our home to us.  He has a lackey seated in our castle, a man who will be deathly loyal for the right price. We are part of the old regime.”

     “We are more progressive than many of his lords.” Garlan was not stupid, he was just angry. So could not see the long view.

     “Yet, they are more likely to not question him, and some are as old as House Stark. We are not.  He knew exactly who we were, he is stalling to not offend those who would support us.” Willas was always looking to the long view.

 

* * *

 

     Ward came to his king, he looked like he had terrible news and he must have considering everyone had been told the King was unavailable.  Ward however knew Aegon would want this news.

     “Admiral Stai’Knai. Why have you interrupted me?”  Aegon did not sound angry, just curious.  The princess played at his feet and Ward saw her little bandaged hands and understood why the king was unavailable.

     “I apologise.” He bowed deeply.

     “Do not apologise, just explain yourself.”  The princess got up and walked to her father.

     “Hold my hand.” She said holding out her little bandaged hand.

     “Princess, your hand is sore, if I hold it you will hurt.” The king said softly to the little girl.

     “Hold it softly. We are lost.” She pushed her hand out towards him. Aegon gently wrapped his hand around Lyancy’s and waited for the wince, but she smiled, before looking at the Admiral. “Sorry, I was lost.”

     “I have all the time in the world for your father to find you.” Ward smiled at the little girl.

     “Ta.”

     “Admiral?” Aegon knew there must be a reason for the interruption.

     “We have had ships return from Dragonstone, and they are not being treated well, but I come about The North.”

     “The North?”

     “Your grace, The North is starving, your spies, tell me that The Broken King will not aid his sister anymore than he aids Dragonstone.”

     “I cannot feed Daenerys’ people and not feed my own people.” Aegon looked thoughtful. “Admiral, how many ships do we have? Trade ships.”

     “Trading ships?” What could the king be thinking, they could not trade with The North.

     “I will speak to Myra. We need to fill a ship with supplies then wreck in upon the shores of The North.  If Bran will not help Sansa and The North, I will.  I want the ship to fly the same flags as the navy, so they know the ship was from me.”

     “From you, but not _who_ you are?” Ward thought he understood.  In the long view the people would understand this hidden king was caring for them, but he could still be hidden.

     “Exactly.” Aegon looked down at his daughter. “I was born Aegon Targaryen, I never believed I had a right to reign over the Seven Kingdoms, but the people of the Seven Kingdoms are my people, or they would have been.  I do not want their duplicitous lords, but I will care for the people I was born to protect. I will not give my gifts overtly but even in covert gifting, I will ensure Bran does not get the credit.”

  

* * *

 

     

     Word came that a trading vessel had been wrecked upon the shores just north of White Harbour, its crew was lost, bodies drowned at seas presumably, but all the goods were by some miracle safe and washed up on the shore.  The supplies would be a great benefit to the starving north. Sansa noted the ship was said to have black sails and flew blue flags edged in gold.  The shipwreck’s bounty would help her to feed her people and she thanked any God that would listen.

 

* * *

 

 

     The endeavour had gone well, so well another shipwreck appeared on Dragonstone. On Dragonstone however, there was one survivor to the wreck, a blonde-haired boy around the age of thirteen and he remembered nothing when interrogated by the Lord of Dragonstone, but he told the people he was a storyteller and he remembered the stories.

     The people of Dragonstone, heard the tales of the Old Gods of The North, and the Carvings of the Children of The Forest still remained in the Dragonglass cave, to back up his tales and re-enforce the budding change in theology growing on the isle.  No longer was The Harpy spoken of, or The Great Stallion, nor the Seven Gods. The Old Gods: Death and Life; Fire and Ice; Sun and Moon; Battle, Knowledge and War; Flame and Frost.  These were the new gods or the Old Gods as it were.  If anyone questioned the veracity of ‘Alessi’ and his tales, he reminded them, Jon Snow had risen once at War’s command, to fight his battle against the False Death, the Night King.

     An old Dothraki woman came to Alessi one night. When others had left the fire and only the boy remained, for he would watch the flames all night.

     “We heard tell that the King in The North bore scars where a knife pierced his heart, is it true?” She asked as she sat down beside the boy.  She was dark of skin and features, but Alessi thought she was not Dothraki in origin.

     “Who are you, old woman?” He asked as he stared at her.

     “Did he rise?”

     “Yes, after sometime.”

     “After a full night, at Dawn.” She said, with reverence.

     “Why do you have a prophecy about that?” Alessi wracked his knowledge to determine if he remembered any such prophecy.

     “I am a Shadow Binder of Asshai.  I only ask because if he died and woke the first dawn after his death, after a full night passed, I know who he was.”

     “I thought you were a Dothraki.”

     “I was taken by a Khal, but I was born in the Flames of Asshai.”

     “Who do you think Jon Snow was? Some God or Last Hero, Azor Ahai?” Alessi said with a smile. “Or maybe the Prince who was Promised.”

     “He was King Aegon Targaryen, son of Rhaegar Targaryen, true king of the Seven Kingdoms, and very likely many of those other figures you mentioned.” She smiled as the Storyteller stared at her mouth agape. “I know because I battled his Dragon, I bound his blood, and when he died the Dragon was unleashed. That is why he rose. It was not a Red Priest, it was the Dragon.”

     “How?” Alessi was amazed by her knowledge and her power.

     “I could have defeated the Dothraki Khal who took me as his wife, if I had not just expended so much to bind a Dragon.” She looked at Alessi, she stared into his eyes. “Tell me.”

     “Tell you what?”

     “Do our sovereigns live? Out there.” She spread her arms wide to indicate the world. “Do they live?”

     “The Queen died in The Red Keep, a knife plunged into her heart.  Jon Snow was mauled by a bear beyond The Wall.”

     “But do they live?”

     “How could they?” Alessi thought by now, Daenerys was resurrected, but it was a secret.

     “How could they not?  I battled that Dragon, a bear could not kill it.  I saw his love for her, even a dwarf with evil in his heart could not kill it.  He would have saved her.  I know the strength of that Dragon; I know nothing that could defeat it.  Hers was powerful too. The only woman worthy, that is why I followed her. I am old, give me hope. Do they live?”

     “You are a Shadow Binder?”

     “I am.”

     “I seal your tongue, Shadow Binder. I seal the ears of any who would listen to us. The Dragons endure.” Alessi extended his mind and then gazed at the woman. “They battle but they endure. The world will hear their screams in the sky and their enemies’ in the soil.” She said nothing but smiled.  The next morning her people found her cold in her furs, but with a joyous smile on her face.  Alessi looked out over the world and saw a pair of contented blue eyes staring back at him, as if to tell him, his words were what she had been living to hear and now she had died content.

 

     Alessi was not content, he was dragged off to King’s Landing to answer some questions the king had.  He told everyone on the way he did not see how that could be, hadn’t Jon Snow died beyond The Wall.  There was no king.  He enjoyed the discomfit his words reaped.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I have quite a number of LAW chapters half written and now some finished, but the Story posting will slow right down soon, as the theft of my plotline book, will really effect future chapters as only up to mostly reconciled was half written, and much of Jon/Daenerys' revenge war plans are gone and I must try to re-plot them. May have to watch S8 to get angry enough to remember the nasty revenge I had planned for the Seven Kingdoms.  
> Sucky thing is the arse that took my book, probably just turfed it when it wasn't a heap of technology in my bag.


	28. A Prophecy Fulfilled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, we all knew it was coming, but our heroes need to be reminded they need to examine what they think they know.  
> The Lyancy saga continues and Aegon tries to juggle his daughter and the woman he loves.  
> Geron is a true friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is because you want an update.  
> Daario saga is not finished. But it is written. Just bare with me, the Dragons will be together and Daario will pay for his actions and his motivations will be revealed. Also the letter is going to be seen very soon. Which will explain Aegon's distrust.

     “Well, Myra?” Aegon asked as the black-haired woman entered the room he used as his solar. He did not even look up, he kept reading the reports he had received.

     “The queen is not sick.” She said with a superior tone.

     “I did not believe her sick, I ask you to check on her … She …” Aegon did not know how to ask or explain what it was he was asking the woman to check the queen for.

     “She is perfectly healthy.”

     “Is there anything unusual? Anything you may not have expected to find?”

     “No. What were you thinking, your majesty?” Myra seemed annoyed she had been bothered to check on Daenerys.

     “Nothing I can explain.” He looked to the side to gaze out the glass doors. “I just felt she was different.” How did he say he thought her body shape felt different, when it didn’t look different? Aegon sighed, maybe he was wrong, maybe he had no idea what Daenerys felt like at all. Maybe she was the same as always, and he was out of touch.

     “I wouldn’t know because I did not know her previously, but she is not sick, there is nothing unusual about her condition. She is as I would expect.” Myra said coldly. “Perfectly normal.”

     “Perfect.”

     “Glad we agree.” At that without even being dismissed Myra turned on her heels and left.

     “Myra.”

     “Yes?” She turned with annoyance.

     “Evelyn has taken Lyancy to her rooms, she was hurt yesterday, the day before. She needs her hands bound and if you could also enquire to find out how this happened.”

     “Of course.” She again left the room and Aegon, this time with a mission.

     Aegon leaned on his desk and used his index finger to hit the centre of his forehead. “Stop it!” He reprimanded himself. “Stop dreaming. Stop hoping. Be happy with what you know to be true.” He exhaled heavily, he was not content with what the world gave him, he was being ungrateful he knew but he could not pretend he was happy with his life as it was. Had he ever been happy? _Yes, before Sam informed me of who I was._ On the trip north and at the waterfall. He knew why Sam told him, because Sam was bitter and hurt about his brother Dickon’s execution. Aegon understood, Sam was in pain, so he wanted to lash out, it was how to hurt the person who hurt him; As she had taken away someone Sam loved, so Sam returned the favour. He should not think so harshly of Sam. Sam was kind and gentle and caring and, no longer Aegon’s friend. What Sam expected, Aegon did not know. He wanted to forgive Sam for not backing him, but what had he really thought would happen? Sam would declare his paternity to the Lords of Westeros, like he had to Jon. No, it would no longer hurt Daenerys so why bother. All it would do was save Jon, and Aegon had realised that was not how their dynamic worked, Sam was not the one who rescued Jon.

     “Are you brooding again?” Geron entered the room. Perhaps a friend like Jon had thought Samwell to be.

     “Contemplating.” Aegon said defensively.

     “Daenerys?”

     “Mostly Lyancy.” It wasn’t a total lie, he had been very worried about Lyancy, she had gotten hurt and would not discuss it. She had at least allowed Evelyn to fix up the hurts as she hadn’t even cleaned them. He had been going to accompany her, but she had said she wanted to have a girl do it, because she didn’t want to cry in front of him again. She then specified _today_. Reluctantly he had let her go and returned to his own rooms and solar to do paperwork, but still refused to leave the Royal Wing, and do anything else.

     “Yes, I heard from Arthur she was upset.” Geron thought it was strange the princess was not the type of child to be ‘upset’.

     “She was wounded.”

     “Wounded!” Geron loved his princess almost as much as Aegon did. He had joked on the trip across the Frostfangs, he would wait until she was grown and marry her. He wouldn’t, but she was his princess, he would definitely stab someone for her – if she asked, even without good cause.

     “Her hands are torn up and … Obly lost an eye.”

     “The Dragon was wounded too?” Geron asked surprised, Lyancy having scraped hands could have been a silly fall, the cloth Dragon losing an eye, meant war.

     “Yes, it concerns me. She will not say where it happened or what happened. Geron, she is terrified.”

     “Do not worry Aegon we will discover what occurred and we will have justice. Even if we need tear this whole Fortress to the plains.”

     “We think alike Geron.”

     “Of course, we do, we are true friends.” Geron smiled. “I will start sharpening my blade so it can slice through their bones.”

 

     Evelyn informed him Lyancy had screamed in the night but had refused to allow her to unlock the door. The little girl looked as if she had gotten no sleep at all. Aegon wanted to kill someone. So, for breakfast Aegon had toasted bread and Lyancy had cuddles, as she sat on her father’s lap, licking all the honey off his toast. With her hands and knees grazed and sore he had to lift her on to and off of her chair. She would get sore walking so, it was his job to carry her when she got tired and cranky. It was Arthur’s duty to carry Obly and guard him, which Arthur did very well to Lyancy’s smallest smile as the Lord Commander loosened his sword belt to strap Obly in next to Dawn.

     On the second day she stuck close to him as well. Never out of her sight, she tried carrying her wolf cub, but she found he squirmed, and she had sore hands. So, Aegon stopped before every corner and let her survey around it before he walked around with a little girl stuck to his calf. People who encountered him, would be surprised to see a little face emerge from his cloak, then duck back in, to be followed by their princess’ face doing the same thing as her cloth Dragon’s had a moment before, Arthur only had to carry Obly when Lyancy needed her arms to cling to her father.

     Aegon had tried to cajole the story out of her to get absolutely nothing, he saw she was scared but she agreed when he said he would destroy the monster and send it far away. Still she did not tell him, and he worried why. Had someone threatened her if she spoke? Not even a Son of Craster was trusted enough by the little princess, she explained only that they could not go everywhere with her and he could. So, he had his little shadows, he was getting quite an army of them: A princess, a cloth Dragon; four wolf cubs – Tooth, Claw, Blizzard and Daenerys’ cub, Ghost, Gryph and either Arthur or Geron. Lyancy also needed far more aid than usual, her knees stopped her kneeling and playing in the gardens, her hands, eating and hauling herself onto chairs, she couldn’t even ride Stormborn without pain. Aegon happily lifted her and cut up her food and fed her but he felt his anger rise every time he glanced at her with her little bandaged hands.

     For Lyancy’s peace of mind they even went to see Hugo and Aegon described the sword he would need created by the blacksmith for the Princess’ Dragon friend. Hugo looked at his king like he was insane but the princess’ tiny little face full on fear moved him to agree to create the Dragon’s sword. He took measurements which Lyancy oversaw to ensure he wasn’t hurting Obly. He looked at his king over her little head, asking silently if they were really making a metal sword for a cloth Dragon. The king’s expression told him, he was if he wanted to keep his head. Hugo found in the end it was worth the insanity when they were done with the planning.

     “Thank you, for making my Obly a sword.” Lyancy whispered quietly as she touched the smith’s trousers lightly with her fingertips. He bent down to talk to his tiny princess and got a little kiss on the cheek. “I am very happy Obly will have a sword.”

     “You let me know if any of your other toys need weapons.” The Smith was a huge man, and Lyancy only as big as one of his massive arms.

     “Obly isn’t a toy, he is my friend.” She said quietly.

     “Then I will make him a great sword.”

     “Thank you.” She kissed his cheek again. Then she indicated she wanted her father to pick her up and she pointed at Sir Arthur.

     “Come Sir Obly, we Lord Commanders must walk together.” Arthur then put Obly back in his belt. “You may borrow Dawn if you need.”

 

     Daenerys had found a curiosity in her routine, for the last two days she had sat in the Grand Garden or what-ever it was called, under the shadow of the Kings Retreat – Lady Moran chuckled at her and told her it was the King’s Holdfast not Retreat - and had no visit by Lyancy and Aegon. She had not seen or heard them at all, when she had enquired about an audience with the King, she was told he was not holding court or seeing anyone until further notice. When she had said she was a foreign dignitary and not a subject to be fobbed off, they got Myra to deal with her. The tall woman simply repeated the others’ words, which amounted to ‘you will not be seeing his grace’. Well as it was Myra and she had other uses Daenerys took advantage of a meeting with her instead, she was after all going to ask Aegon for Myra’s report on her health.

     “What did you find was wrong with me?” Daenerys guessed the woman had already made her report to Aegon about her health. Myra moved Daenerys into an office near the throne room, this was a private matter, the queen’s health.

     “Nothing is wrong with you.” Myra spoke coldly.

     “Could you tell Aegon that?” Daenerys mumbled to herself.

     “I already have.” Daenerys’ head snapped up to look at the dark woman. “I reported you are perfectly healthy and there is nothing unusual about your condition.” Myra assumed the queen had a different meaning to her question. She had noticed the King and Queen were not communicating well except she had grown cold in her demeanour for she had been in the Lands of Always Winter for too long, Wylla at least left and warmed up a little.

     “Really?” Myra nodded. “What is my condition?”

     “Now I would have thought Aegon would have asked for that clarification.” Myra gazed at the queen then smiled for the first time Daenerys had ever seen. Myra understood Aegon had an emergency which was stealing his thought capacity, so the ‘Lyancy’ problem out-weighed, the ‘Queen is what?’ problem.

     “What is my condition?”

     “Impending motherhood.” Myra answered to see the queen freeze. “You are with child.”

     “How?” Daenerys breathed with wide eyes.

     “I would expect in the usual way. Have you lain with a man?”

     “I know how children are made.” Daenerys snapped.

     “Yet, you still asked.” Myra shrugged. “Explains everything in my opinion. All your strange reactions and actions. For a while I was concerned the Three-Eyed Raven had warged into you to make you do those atrocities. Now I know he did not. The Hatchling did it.”

     “I’m sorry.” What was this woman talking about?

     “The Dragon Blood can make one insane, whether because they are weak of mind and any drop would turn their minds insane or because the blood is so strong it overpowers you. Aegon’s blood is strong, but tempered by his cold Direwolf side, he is more like an Ice Dragon than a Fire Dragon, but do not think there is not an inferno under all that icy armour. I thought from the stories told of you, that you were strong enough of mind to quell the blood to control it, not be controlled by it. Your gentle heart beats with Dragon Blood but it was still compassionate. So, burning King’s Landing made no sense. Now it does. The Hatchling’s blood was too much within you along with your own. It was just a bit too much for you to control with all the things you were going through.”

     “A baby?”

     “Yes. Hatchlings are very dangerous. They have only instincts and no thoughts. They lash out with their power when they are frightened, it never occurs to them to be quiet for a moment. I doubt you would have been taught any of this. Hatchlings are little balls of emotion, they only feel, they do not think. The Hatchling felt your desolation, your pain, it protected you, as an infant would, but it tried. You should be proud, your little one is very strong. Did you not have this with your last child the half-horse?”

     “No.” Her emotions had not been impaired at all with Rhaego.

     “I suppose he was too weak.” Myra nodded to herself as if affirming a theory.

     “Rhaego was not weak! He was to be the Stallion Who Mounted the World.” She defended her dead son, the only child she would ever have of her own womb. Except he wasn’t the only child she would carry, because if Myra was right there was a little Targaryen travelling with her now.

     “Only a Stallion though.” Myra shrugged.

     “What?” Daenerys got offended, she would slap this woman.

     “Dragons eat horses, you have said so yourself. Lucky Aegon did not have a child and yours did not live or when they met Aegon’s heir would have consumed your Dothraki foal, Stallion Who Mounts the World or not.”

     Daenerys wanted to scream that Rhaego would have been a great Khal like his father. Wanted to defend him, but she only had desires about his power, no true proof or evidence.   She had to face what this woman was telling her about her present. A Child. But the witch Mirri Maz Duur, said her womb would never quicken with a living child, after Rhaego died for Drogo. When would Drogo be as he was, when would he return?

 

>  
> 
> “When the sun rises in the west and sets in the east," said Mirri Maz Duur. "When the seas go dry and mountains blow in the wind like leaves. When your womb quickens again, and you bear a living child. Then he will return, and not before."

     

     Aegon had said the sun indeed seemed to rise in the west and set in the east here, the seas were dry, and the mountains appeared to blow in the wind like leaves. Aegon’s friend Bear, was similar in appearance to Drogo, had she missed the meaning of the prophecy? She imagined it meant she would never bear a child and Drogo would never return, but maybe she would see a visage of Drogo and that meant she would bear a living child. So, everything of what Mirri Maz Duur had come to pass except her bearing a living child, was that to only be a matter of time.

     “You obviously were not expecting that news, I will give you a minute.” Myra went to the door.

     “Have you told Aegon?” She guessed she had, he had been the one to notice a difference and sent this woman to examine her.

     “I told him as I said that you were perfectly fine, he did not ask about the condition, so I did not tell him. If he had asked, I would have, but he did not.”

     “Myra, I know I have no authority over you.”

     “You do not.” Myra said with her completely neutral expression.

     “I would however like to keep this news to myself for now.”

     “It is your body and I would imagine if the father still lives, you would wish to be the one to inform him.” Myra guessed due to her progression and the reason Aegon came to the realm, that the child was his, she however had a strict no meddle policy with Dragon Kings, especially after the last time she had tried and nearly died for messing in a king’s love life. “I will not tell Aegon anything more.”

 

     “Myra said there was nothing unusual about Daenerys’ condition.” Aegon confided to his Kings Guards.

     “Which is what?” Arthur asked. Aegon stared at him. “What is her condition?” His Lord Commander clarified.

     “I did not ask.” Aegon said surprised he had not noted that there must be a condition. Was Myra talking about the whole dagger experience? Though it had been the morning he discovered Lyancy’s injuries so, he wasn’t as sharp as usual. “I should ask.”

     “Yes.” Arthur affirmed. Then the Lord Commander shook his head at his king’s adle-headedness. _Boys in love_.

 

     Daenerys rarely ate with the rest of the castle, Daario discouraged it and with her secret, she was loath for a sharp-eyed person to perceive her condition. Daario thought he was influencing her, but her motherly protective instinct was doing it. Though with the sudden lack of contact with Aegon and Lyancy she was caused to go to a dinner in the great hall to see them. She was surprised Aegon entered alone and walked slowly. Well not entirely alone, he had a little pack of wolves behind him. As he slowly passed her seat, one of the little things broke off and ran to sit under her seat. Daenerys bent to look at the creature, it was white as snow, even whiter than Ghost if that were possible, with flecks of colour that resembled gold and silver and the eyes it stared at her with were gold. When it realised, they were looking at each other it poked its head forward and licked her. Daenerys gave a small giggle. _When did I start giggling?_ She righted herself in the seat, wondering if the puppy sensed her child and its wolf blood. She realised too it was the one she thought was pretty.

     Daenerys looked up the hall to see Aegon had taken his seat and Lyancy was miraculously sitting next to him, yet Daenerys had not seen her enter. The first meal was soup, thick and warm. Gail brought Lyancy her meal, which was also in a bowl but looked like a dessert. Aegon ignored his food and picked up Lyancy’s spoon, he started to feed her as if the little girl could not do so herself. She could, Daenerys knew that because she had fond memories of the princess stealing her food. But he diligently spooned the food into her pouty little face and Daenerys frowned to see the girl was extremely subdued.

     During the main meal, when again Lyancy got a dessert, Daenerys dropped her fork in shock. Lyancy had lifted her hands above the table to point at her cup, and they were bandaged! Aegon dutifully picked up the cup and Lyancy drank from it as he carefully tipped it to her mouth. _What happened?!_ Daenerys was suddenly standing, and everyone looked at her in surprise.

     “Sorry, a little wolf just licked my ankle.” She sat down. What was she doing? Was she really about to rush up the dining hall and cuddle the little girl better, kiss her head? She hadn’t lied the little wolf did lick her ankle after she bolted up. Lyancy’s little bandaged hands were all Daenerys could think about for the rest of the meal and the night.

     “Shocking isn’t it?” A smooth and cultured male voice said to her left. Daenerys turned to see a handsome man with dark brown hair, in a green doublet was suddenly sitting beside her. He wore a neatly trimmed beard and moustache, he had a slight resemblance to Daario in the face but younger, closer to her age and his hair was much shorter at the sides with a slight length at the top. His light green eyes were jovial and friendly. “The whole castle worries for our princess.”

     “May I help you?” She eyed him suspiciously.

     “Not at all. I am here to help you.” He smiled warmly at her, as if they were friends.

     “Me?”

     “Yes. I am looking to find a wife.” He smiled at her.

     “You were not thinking me.” Her voice hardened. She was **not** interested.

     “No, I was thinking one of your rivals.” He looked around the hall. “Initially I was hoping Lady Evelyn Warden, but she seems somewhat distracted by her duties to the princess and maybe by a certain golden knight.” He nodded toward Geron Gold.

     “Lyancy is attempting to matchmake.” Daenerys smiled at the little girl’s antics. “She will fail, Kingsguards swear to never marry.”

     “I had not heard that King Aegon was demanding the same vows as the southern kings did of their Kingsguards.” Daenerys gazed up the tables to the man feeding his daughter.

     “That would sound like Aegon, to give as much freedom as he could to his people.” Daenerys smiled without thought of how kind and good Aegon’s heart was.

     “It sounds like his queen too. Freeing Slavers Bay, you are a miracle, your grace.”

     “No.” She blushed, she did not know why, she was not attracted to this man. “You said you were searching for a wife. One of my rivals?”

     “Unfortunately, as much as I wish to aid you, I could never settle for Lady Ivette Moran, and she is the one to…”

     “Beat?” Daenerys hoped not.

     “Push off a cliff.” He laughed. “No, the nicest lady you have for a rival is Lady Burnell. So, she is the most likely to succeed, as if any of them could remove you from his grace’s heart. I shall court and marry her and then your strongest competition will be gone.”

     “Why?”

     “I need a wife, and Calypsa is a lovely woman, beautiful, kind and amusing. I may have chosen her anyway after I lost Evelyn.” He shrugged.

     “You are courting a woman, so she is not competition for me?”

     “I am serving my queen.” He said with a tilt to his head.

     “Except I am not your queen.”

     “I like the king, he has a good chance of starting a golden age for our realm, he needs a queen worthy of him. Now we have some wonderful women here, but nothing as gloriously perfect as you. If you were not an option, I would not worry, but you are here, and we cannot produce your equal. Many of the Lord of Always Winter are confident about our new king, I am confident you are his complimentary queen, even without the prehistory.”

     “I appreciate the support but do not understand it.”

     “For generations we have been stuck out there while our kings were stuck in here, as the Night King roused the Lands became more dangerous and the king more isolated. Then the Night King marches out and a few years later his generals shatter. Then a new Dragon King shows up when we were starting to think the Targaryen line was finished. Even if you walked into the castle in one year as a foreign queen looking for a trade ally, it would have been obvious you were the queen meant to wed our new king.”

     “If I never came?”

     “Let’s not think about terrible things right now.” He smiled openly again. “I came to speak to you and tell you, I am an ally here, in these foreign lands for you. At least I wish to be. I have heard of the great things you have achieved.”

     “I burnt half a city.” If he had not heard the travesties, she committed she’d better tell the man.

     “I pulled Harriet’s hair when I was ten.” He frowned.

     “What?”

     “My sister. Point is we all make mistakes.” He reached forward to pat her hand in consolation.

     “I _burnt_ a _city_.” Did he not understand?

     “She was my _sister_. Also, she was two and again, I was ten. It was pretty mean of me.” He shrugged and looked slightly guilty. “I also pulled her favourite doll’s head off and dropped it in the cesspit. We all do one act of evil in our life. Maybe two in my case.” He again shrugged.

     “I killed thousands of innocent people.”

     “She cried for weeks, and her poor doll forever more smelled like shit and she slept with the thing. No one is perfect.”

     “You do understand the vast difference?” Daenerys could not believe she was trying to dissuade him.

     “I do. Except our new king has told us everything is about perception. He asked us to give the Sons of Craster a chance. They are Whitewalkers, but he promised they would be different, and they have been. Think of it like a giant cosmic scale. To have a Lord of such light as King Aegon, we had to have one as cold and heartless as the Night King. You saved millions in Essos, what were a few thousand in Westeros?”

     “A terrible thing!”

     “See, you understand the mistake you made, you regret and feel guilty and will forever begrudge yourself for perpetrating that evil act. You would be a monster if you did not see the error, you do and that is probably why his grace, accepts it is history and happened but does not persecute you for it. You are repentant and that is what matters.”

     “I just have to say… seriously?”

     “Stop beating yourself up, and maybe convince his grace to stop beating himself up over stabbing you with the Fate Blade.”

     “The Fate Blade?”

     “The dagger he stabbed you with. Long story, you read a lot I hear, read up about it.”

     “Who are you?”

     “Oh, how terribly rude of me.” He took her hand and kissed the back of it. “Queen Daenerys, I am Lord Rafe Eagleson, your most powerful ally.” He grinned at her. “Except for the king of course.”

     “After you marry my greatest rival what use will you be to me?” He was no good if he had only one use.

     “You know House Warden.”

     “Yes. Lady Evelyn’s House.” Daenerys had researched the only woman she thought had any chance of stealing Aegon. She remembered the waltzing lessons, Evelyn in Aegon’s arms. She crushed the cup until it splintered.

     “They are the wardens of the Direwolves.” Rafe ignored the wrathful demonstration, he had heard she had a might temper. Maybe she should just be given a knife and shown who to stab out of her rivals.

     “So, I have heard.” She shook the wood out of her palm, breathed deeply to calm herself.

     “My House hails from the southern most edge of the Realm, along the great mountain range.”

     “I have yet to read of that part of the Realm.”

     “Well, as the Warden’s are the House to go to for Direwolves, we are the House to go to for Eagles. Great eagles. Now my raptors could never go toe to toe with a Dragon, but they can take out a rider on a horse, even in full armour. I give you the backing of aerial assault.”

     “I have a Dragon.” She reminded him, she had two but that was not common knowledge and she hadn’t seen Rhaegal yet.

     “One Dragon. I have many, _many_ eagles.” The way he opened his eyes wider and smiled she saw the many part was considerable.

     “Would they and your House not be sworn to the king?”

     “Oh, we are, but even a Dragon Queen can have a Champion.” He smiled at her and his eyes glittered with mischief. “Surely a Queen with such a powerful House’s Lord as her Champion…”

     “Would be the perfect choice to marry the king.” She spoke quietly.

     “Exactly. If I do say so, House Eagleson, is a very influential House in these Lands. Many weaker lords will follow where I lead.” He gazed at her with intent, telling her that he could gain her a number of Houses to her cause. She guessed though that only worked if her cause was to be Aegon’s queen. Was that really all she wanted out of life? It wasn’t. She wanted more. She did not wish to be some simpering queen who just trailed after her husband the king. That was not her. Her gaze moved to the head table and the man coddling his daughter, that was not him either.

     “My concern is House Moran, and Lady Ivette.” Daenerys knew this was no news to him, he had said so himself.

     “Lord Devon Moran is a good man. His love for his daughter is great, but he will not oppose the king for her, or the realm. Whatever schemes she is up to he will not back.”

     “I do not know what scheme she is up to except trying to turn the princess from me to her.”

     “She is up to more, but I need gain more details. I will not feed you false information. So, my queen I will do some digging for you and see what I can discover. I will let you leave.”

     “Leave?”

     “The King has taken the princess, I imagine you do not wish to spend time here without them.”

     He was right, so Daenerys rose from her chair and headed back to the outskirts of the Fortress, wishing she could comfort Lyancy and talk to Aegon, she wandered at a sedate pace, so she did not enter the ‘Naharis-zone’ too quickly. She knew immediately when she had entered it as he was there invading her night.

     “What is that?” Daario asked staring at something behind her. Daenerys turned to see a little white furry wolf cub following on her heel. She smiled, as it sat to gaze up at her.

     “That is a Wolf cub, Commander.” Daario noted the joy in her tone.

     “What is it doing here?”

     “I suppose it followed me home.” She walked past him and continued on checking every few steps to make sure the little ball of fur was still with her. Had her child attracted this symbol of Aegon? She didn’t care, she took it in and let it share her bed and rubbed its head. If it wanted to stay, she would keep it as long as it did.

 

     When Daario entered his queen’s rooms the next morning, she stood before a long mirror inspecting herself in its reflection. She looked divine, she had changed into a flowing blue and gold dress and her meek little maid had braided her hair to twist it into a crown on her head but leave soft waves at the rear. She kept brushing her stomach as if the gown did not fit to her liking. She shouldn’t she looked lovely in it.

     Daenerys had finally changed out of her leather coat and uniform. She had gotten out of the bath that morning and shaken her head at Hybri, telling her to bring her a nice dress. Hybri had appeared with a red and black form-fitting dress, but Daenerys had shaken her head.

     “Something not so tight, more…”

     “Soft and flowing?”

     “Yes.” To cover the change her body had taken. Until it was unable to be hidden or her future was settled.

     “Hybri, the first dress that was brought to me was blue and gold. I noticed the colours are prevalent in the Castle. Could you explain them?”

     “I shall get the dress first then I will, while I do your braids.”

     “Thank you.” Daenerys stayed in the water, everything she did was to obfuscate her condition. She was sure Hybri had noticed, but to be sure she did not take the chance someone would notice.

     Now Daenerys inspected her visage. The dress suited her, and it easily cover the ever-so-slight rise to her abdomen. She still could not believe the condition she was in. She had to protect her secret; Myra had agreed not to reveal it to anyone.

     She guessed Aegon suspected that there was something happening to her, it had been his suggestion that Myra examine her. Had the minute change to her form been so obvious to him? Had their far too short relationship given him such a knowledge of her that he would notice?

     It occurred to her Aegon might never have been sulking when he was ‘brooding’, he may have been spending that time thinking and contemplating. While everybody was dismissing him as a pouty boy he had silently been plotting, more likely with Jon considering possible plans. He had done non-verbally what she had done verbally with her many repeats of ‘I am just a girl and do not know…’ He had shown himself to be far more intelligent than he had been given credit for. A man of heart and mind, he was a worthy king. She should have seen it earlier; it could have saved them.

     Daenerys turned away from Daario and walked into the adjoining room, these ‘Foreign Dignitary’ rooms were far smaller than her original rooms, she had less places to escape Daario’s constant attention. She wanted privacy, she needed it more than ever. Once out of the room and alone she placed her right palm on her abdomen, above her womb, and her tiny growing child. She smiled at the thought of this miracle.

     “Now. I know I cannot influence this, but I want you to be like your father. Good, kind, generous. Intelligent, considerate and thoughtful. Brave and honourable. If you could also have black curly hair and grey eyes and have that adorable pout he often has, I would really appreciate it. Be his type of Targaryen prince, not your Uncle Viserys’ type.” After having her moment with her child, she went out to see what Daario had visited for.

     She wasn’t sure how he found out, but her Commander was upset because she had been conversing with a lord last night. So, he had an accomplice within Aegon’s court, someone feeding him information about the parts of the fortress he could not access. Which meant that same person, was working against her in most likelihood, and Aegon too. Aegon had a traitor, he would not like that, he would hate that. Daenerys would need to discover their identity. It must be a woman. The woman who lost the ruby button. Which House had red as part of their colours and the wealth to have such a gem? She did not know, but Hybri would.

     Daario would not let what this Lord’s interest in her was go. He knew his name, from his informant. He tried to gently interrogate her about the lord at first, but as she refused to divulge any depth to their relations, he became more insistent. In the end she simply called one of the guards and had him removed, hoping Aegon may get a report that she had done so.

 

     “Myra, you said Queen Daenerys was perfect for her condition.” Aegon was nervous about the subject he was about to raise.

     “I did.” Myra was cold as always.

     “Does Daenerys have a condition?” Aegon took a deep breath to calm his thudding heart and his overactive mind.

     “She does.” Sometimes Aegon wondered if Myra had a word quota she had to stick to.

     “What is her condition?” He asked exhaling before he exploded.

     “That you would need ask her.” Myra finally looked at him and he saw he would need ask Daenerys because Myra was not talking about it.

 

     “Your grace.” He came out of nowhere, as he always did. Daenerys would never complain to spend moments with Aegon, but she found it perplexing that he always managed to appear as if from the mists that surrounded this Fortress. She knew he was just very quiet, but sometimes she would like some warning, so she had time to prepare herself.

     “Your grace.” She replied, to a slight frown from Aegon. He closed his eyes momentarily to collect whatever thoughts he was having. She did not know why, she had only referred to him as he had to her, but somehow he looked hurt by her words.

     “How are you recovering from your night terror? I hope you haven’t had any more.” He looked her over, she seemed fine. She looked exquisite, she had again changed out of her uniform and this dress set off her eyes and made her hair seem to shine. She had changed the style, although still braided, it was not as confined and she looked not like a warrior queen, but like… like a perfect queen. He was reminded that he had travelled far and long to regain this woman and he was still separated from her. Now, she looked like she should be in King’s Landing, with commoners throwing flowers at her feet, not in some bleak castle in the snow and ice. Amazing that a simple change of black to aqua should transform her from military queen to … _goddess_. He was such a fool for this woman, but he could not stop it, he could never turn himself completely cold to her.

     “Have you been woken in the middle of the night, by my enthusiastic knocking?”

     “I have not.” Not that he saw the relevance.

     “There you go then.” She said slightly obtusely.

     “That does not answer whether you have had any night terrors or not.” He said somewhat irritated by her lacklustre answer. This is why they spat fire at each other, they used far too few words. He was the main offender, he hated killing, and he disliked talking. However, he was a king and if he wanted to win his queen, he would need to talk to her.

     “It should. If I had had _any_ more, you would have been the first to know. Hence the question about knocking.” She bit back, she was highly agitated and she believed it was because of her condition and the precariousness of it all. She could only enjoy the knowledge if she was alone, but Daario hardly left her alone. She was beginning to suspect he had changed his mind about aiding her to regain her previous position, no she had already decided he had. He probably wondered why it was so important to her, she did not need some man to make her successful. She didn’t, but she wanted one to make her happy, over-the-top happy, joyously flying around the room like she and Jon Snow had flown around The North. Had that moment at the waterfall been the moment her child was conceived? Was it that first night on the boat when Jon came to her cabin? One of the wonderful nights after, before they got to White Harbour? Maybe one stolen evening on the ride to Winterfell itself?

     “How do you calculate that?” His question broke her from her musings. Currently all her thoughts were on this child, or its father, or its big sister. It was all too distracting.

     “I would have battered your door down. To get my warm milk and reassuring words of comfort.” It occurred to her, she could just say she had a night terror, refuse to describe it and she could have that again.

     “You would have had competition.” Aegon frowned again and his brow creased in concern.

     “Lyancy?” Daenerys had seen the little princess sticking close to her father with her little bandaged hands and her frightened demeanour. It was devastating to see the tiny girl so cowered by something.

     “She barely leaves my side. The only reason she isn’t with me now is because Geron and Evelyn were going to do,” He shook his head and quirked his eyebrow, “something and she figured it was a good opportunity to matchmake. Usually I would dissuade her, but to see her smile with her old mischievous glee, well what could I do?” Daenerys grinned at how he unashamedly accepted he was a slave to Lyancy’s whim. Aegon had proven he was a great father, and suddenly Daenerys wondered about her little Dragon, would her child get to experience that care and love. She gazed at the man who had performed a miracle with her, but then their love had been a miracle in her life, so it was no wonder the miracles just kept growing from it. _Growing_. Daenerys’ hand twitched to go to her abdomen, but of all men Aegon was the most dangerous to make a false or unconsidered move with. She hadn’t always believed that of him, but she had learnt he was nowhere as simple as people accused him.

     “What happened?” Daenerys had not had enough time with the little one to know how she was travelling, except she looked forlorn far more now and only when matching some adults did she seem enlivened. Daenerys had been blessed that Lyancy was determined to have her ‘Dearest’ as her mother that she had been privy to ‘Happy Lyancy’ when they were together, but she had seen forlorn Lyancy when they hadn’t been together.

     “She will not tell me. All she has said is she and Obly went exploring and found a monster. Obly lost an eye in the war with the monster and Lyancy was injured. Daenerys you should have seen her little hands.” He again frowned, and he looked worried and sad for his little girl. “She was hiding them and if Evelyn hadn’t found the blood on her sheets and pillows, I think she would have just endured the cuts and grazes. Something has really scared her.”

     “And you?” She did not think Aegon would be taking the incident - whatever it was – without consequence. Someone had to have seen the incident or at least the princess on her trip home.

     “I am not scare.” Daenerys chuckled at his answer.

     “What is your reaction? I believe I still understand you well enough to know you will not be calm about the event that she will not speak of.” Daenerys took a fortifying breath. “You are very protective of your child.” Would he be of hers?

     “I am very protective of my family.” He corrected her. He was reminded why he was here. It was not to speak of Lyancy, but of another very important person to him.

     “I do remember that. It must be hard to be far from them.” She recalled how much he had wanted to protect his sisters.

     “It is extremely difficult to be far from them.” Aegon stared at Daenerys as she looked towards her feet, he understood she was feeling punished and was probably very sensitive about him sending her so far away. He wasn’t sure if being separated from him was difficult or relieving but he had noticed Lyancy had squirmed her way into Daenerys’ life.

     “Who knows what your future holds, maybe a reunion.” She looked up trying to smile at a possible good thing in his future, wishing she was confident about hers. Reunions were not working for her in this new land, they were with the wrong people.

     “I can only hope.” His gaze did not leave her face, and he saw a sadness in her at the words they spoke. “I know you have lost so many people lately.”

     “Only all the important ones.” She exhaled heavily and smiled. “I still have Drogon though, so I am not completely alone.”

     “You have more than Drogon.” Aegon was thinking her ‘Cherished Commander’.

     “I haven’t seen Rhaegal yet. He does not seem to want to see me.” She played with a button on her coat.

     “He is a she, and she has reasons.”

     “I do not doubt your words Aegon, it just means I only have Drogon.”

     “And your cherished commander.” His voice and jaw tightened.

     “No, I lost him in Meereen and then Jorah in Winterfell, and Grey Worm is on Naath.”

     “You got him back from Meereen.” Aegon hated how their conversations always went back to their separations.

     “No, all I got was another unwanted marriage.” She frowned as she thought of Sir Barristan. “I think he would have been very disappointed at the results of his death and what mistakes I made having lost his guidance.”

     “Lost his guidance?” _Who is she talking about?_

     “He would have questioned many of my decisions.” She frowned. “He at least would have been loyal. Was always loyal. I miss him so much.” Tears came to her eyes as she remembered her Lord Commander.

     Aegon stepped forward and gently wrapped her in his arms as she wept, he seemed to be doing this for all his girls lately, how had his family become so broken and hurt? “I am sure he is not disappointed in his queen.”

     “Oh, he would be. He would have shot Drogon out of the sky himself over King’s Landing, and spanked me for it all, when I landed. He wanted me to be more like Rhaegar and less like my father. He was the only one who ever told me about what Rhaegar was truly like. He would have loved you and probably would have recognised you as Rhaegar’s son on Dragonstone, especially after I relayed the details of our conversation on the stairs. When he heard as good as you were at killing and war you hated it.”

     “Daenerys,” He pulled his head back to look down at her, she raised her head, “Who are we talking about?”

     “Sir Barristan Selmy of course, who else would we be talking about? My Lord Commander of my Queensguard.” She gazed at him confused.

     “Commander Naharis.”

     “Umm, Aegon, you said cherished commander.”

     “Yes, I did.” He said stepping back and releasing her, remembering her letter to the man.

     “I understand.” How would he know the word cherished could only exist for Barristan in her mind? The wound of losing Barristan had been a deep one, she had never spoken of him, she needed to appear strong, and Barristan’s loss still crumpled her.

     “I am glad.” He stepped forward again because she was still weeping.

     “Maybe I should explain Barristan one day, I feel you would understand why he was so cherished and why I have trouble revisiting his loss. Now you have Sir Arthur Dayne as your Lord Commander, you will understand my pain.”

     Aegon was glad her head was on his chest for many reasons but right now so she could not see his confused and disbelieving expression. Naharis was her cherished commander, why was she acting like he wasn’t? Still the memory of losing Barristan was slicing into her so he held her to give her comfort. He pulled her slightly closer and his purpose for tracking her down returned to him. She felt different, an extra curve, Myra spoke of a condition Daenerys had. He gave her a few extra moments of solace and when she pulled away slightly, he let her go.

     Daenerys soaked in the solace of being in Aegon’s arms, both for her pain at being reminded of Barristan’s loss and all the others she had lost. At the depression that the only ally she had was Daario Naharis and she regretted him coming to her summons, nearly every minute these days. Not just because his mere arrival had ripped her family out of her reach, but because she realised now, that as much as he had always stated he would be supportive of the alliances and marriages she would need make, when it came down to it he was a jealous petty man. That she loved Aegon, had made Daario’s worst side emerge and she did not have anyone to take him away. No Barristan or Jorah, no Greyworm or even Tyrion. She had a slight wish to thank Tyrion for getting her away from Daario now, still hated him for taking Jon away from her, but thankful Daario had not been there when Jon Snow entered her life. The infuriating Northern Lord had been the blessing her life needed; the one Barristan had hinted awaited her in Westeros. He had blessed her is so many ways, even by recognising the slight difference in her form so his Healer could tell her she was with child. Daenerys moved away from the perceptive Aegon, realising he was probably feeling that difference now.

     “Daenerys, I had a reason for seeking you today.” Aegon took the queen by the hand and moved her down the corridor to a door inlaid with a scroll. As he opened the door and lead her inside, Daenerys noted they had entered an office of some description, sparsely furnished but there was a desk and two chairs as well as a small two-seater couch.

     “Oh?” He had noticed and maybe Myra had not kept her secret from the king.

     “If you recall, I asked if you would visit my Healer, Myra.”

     “I did see her; she is very thorough and professional. How did she report my health?” As he moved her not toward the chairs, but to the couch and sat down beside her.

     “She said you were perfect for your condition.”

     “That is lovely.” She liked that Myra had said she was perfect, more that she had reminded Aegon to think it. Daenerys stopped herself from getting all air-headed and dreamy.

     “Which initially I did not perceive to mean you have a condition.”

     “Oh, well you are very busy being king, you can’t think of everything.” She inhaled deeply and started to turn so she could rise and casually leave before the conversation evolved to discussing the future of their child.

     “Daenerys,” His hand caught her arm before she could escape. “Myra would not divulge that condition to me when I asked her. She said I should ask you.”

     “Interesting, someone with the rare virtue of discretion.” She tried to take another step away; and found Aegon’s arm locked to hold her.

     “Daenerys, you apparently have a condition, would you mind telling me what it is?”

     “You are very busy, and I am quite capable of dealing with it alone.”

     “So, you want to deal with this hidden condition by yourself and want me to not have anything to do with it, or my help in regard to it?” His voice changed, to one she did not like because he sounded suspicious and also challenging.

_Oh, that was mean_. Daenerys could not believe he had pulled that stunt. He had set her up to either have to tell him or be alone in this child forever.

     “If you want me to back off and leave you alone, I will do as you wish. However, you have been a Targaryen alone in this world for far too long, we both have and if I can aid you, or support you, I am here. You are my family. I will not desert you.”

     “You exiled me to the farthest wing of the Fortress!” She needed time to work out how to tell Aegon he was to be a father, so she would make that time with a Targaryen tantrum.

     Aegon for his part narrowed his eyes at her sudden arcing up. Then exhaled and accepted she was up to something and he would have to give her this. _When did I learn to read females?_ He had never had the ability before. “You invited a stranger whom I did not wish to my home.”

     “You said to send my messages.” He was right she had overstepped, he never said bring someone here. He was right, she should have asked for a return letter, rather than asking Daario to come to her. Everyone got the wrong impression from her request. She should have met him somewhere; she would have sent another message suggesting that, but he arrived far too quickly.

     “I did not say invite all your old loves to my castle and have a giant reunion.” She noted although he looked annoyed, he was not wrathful.

     Daenerys was about to deny Daario was an old love, but she would need lie and she did not wish to do that. “One, is not a giant reunion.”

     “One is far too many.”

     “Jealous, your grace? Can’t abide seeing a man who touched my heart before you?” She somehow loved that Aegon was jealous and that he was possessive of her, she had and still hated the trait in others, but that Aegon was, well it made her tingly. She saw the rage flash before he quelled it. Then she kicked herself, she did not want him jealous she wanted him close.

     If she wanted to fight dirty, he could match her, he didn’t like to, but he was not the weak pathetic thing she thought him. “Before me, after me, instead of me. As your heart was never mine to approach, I find I am not bothered.” She could see he was bothered but his words stung her, what did he mean by them, she had given him her heart and he stabbed it – she was not just thinking physically either. “Do you wish to divulge your condition, or will you be fine to have Commander Naharis’ aid with it instead of mine? I will not be offended if his aid is more precious to you. I will help you to go back to Meereen with him earlier if that is the only aid you need from me.” That was an out-and-out lie, he would not help her return to Meereen, he might be willing right now as he was stinging, but he had already decided Daenerys was staying. If her condition was what he thought, what he hoped he would have cause to request she stay.

     Daenerys was stopped by his words: ‘back to Meereen’, it was the damned ship again. If she attempted to manipulate him, Aegon would send her even further away, she could barely deal with this change to her life with him through more than five doors, she could not be a continent away from her little family. Daenerys’ mind stopped. _My little family_. Lyancy had won. “No.”

     “No? You don’t wish to tell me and want to go back to Meereen with Naharis?”

     “No. I don’t wish to get on that damn ship. Aegon, I am afraid to tell you.”

     “You are not afraid of anything. You rode right up and faced the Night King. You have a warrior heart. Do not let others impress their weaknesses on you. You have never been a girl too _anything_ to reign as the queen you were born to be.” He was tired of the lies, he may not believe at times that Daenerys had loved him truthfully, but he knew why he loved her, why he bent the knee to this woman who was born to be a queen. She didn’t need any of these men who claimed to have guided her, she only needed to believe in who she was inside – as she had stated on Dragonstone. She sure as hell did not need a husband to abuse her into being stronger. Aegon took a deep calming breath because he would never be able to punish Drogo for how he abused the woman Aegon loved, but he would not say no if the Old Gods gave him a pass into the Dothraki Nightlands to beat the arrogance out of the man.

     “You have more faith in me than I do presently.” She looked to the floor, he had far more faith presently.

     “A dilemma shared is a dilemma halved.” He encircled her hands in his and spoke softly to encourage her to speak, and know she had nothing to be afraid of.

     “I do not like calling it a dilemma.”

     “What would you call it?” She just needed to spit it out instead of choking on it.

     “I call it a miracle.” She smiled to herself.

     “Miracle?”

     “Proof I needed to listen to you more. You have this annoying habit of being right.”

     “I do?” He was confused, what had he been right about?

     “Remember what I said about the Night King? That you were right all along.” Aegon had always been so much wiser than people gave him credit for.

     “You weren’t to know. You had no proof to know I spoke truthfully.”

     “Proof of your truth saying does not stop you from being right all along.” She pouted crankily, not that he was right, but she had learnt this and still forgot the lesson.

     “What was I right about?” He was nervous for this answer, but she said she was afraid to tell him, so he had to be brave for both of them.

     “The witch.” She coughed up to present her condition.

     “There were many witches.” So many witches, how had there been so many witches?

     “You are not helping.” She glared at him for a second, this was not easy for her, what if he wasn’t happy about her condition?

     “Sorry I said the witch…” She saw him trying to help her and encourage her to be brave enough to tell him the thing she feared telling him.

     “Could not be believed and might not be the best person to believe.” She needed to spit it out, she knew it, and it seemed so did Aegon, but she kept dancing around it.

     “Ahh, the one who killed you husband.” He nodded with his statement. Mirri Maz Duur, the one who said Daenerys would never see Drogo whole again until the seas went … some prophetic horseshit. Or was it about the other part, the part where Daenerys would never bear a living… Aegon had to take a calming breath, had he been right about the change he felt?

     “She told me …”

     “You were incapable of having children.” He took a stab in the dark. Daenerys was amazed how calmly he was taking the news of their impending child. He had to remain controlled, he could not get emotional, she still whispered ‘dracarys’ to Drogon some days.

     “She was wrong. Just as you said.” He had trouble but he remained anchored.

     “Seems Ygritte was wrong I do know somethings.” He smiled to himself, he hadn’t really thought of Ygritte in a very long time. Who could think of any woman after having met the Dragon Queen?

     “I do not know where this Ygritte got her information, but I have found you know many things.” Who the hell was Ygritte?! Wait that was the Wildling girl he had loved beyond The Wall. Wait we are beyond The Wall! Daenerys felt the fire building and took some deep breaths. _Do not make me look bad before your father, I need to be calm._ She begged her little Hatchling, as Myra called it.

     “That is because I am Aegon Targaryen. It was Jon Snow who knew nothing.” He shrugged, he felt nothing in regard to the subject after all it was Jon Snow who loved Ygritte, Aegon Targaryen loved Daenerys Stormborn.

     “Well Aegon has turned out to be very wise.” She smiled, maybe this would be the new beginning they needed. Maybe Aegon would be happy with the news, and Daario would disappear, and she would have her little family back with another little part on its way.

     “Did Myra give you an indication of how long you have had this condition?” He needed to determine where they stood.

     “Somewhere between three and four months.” They were not together at that time, he tried to stay positive, to be joyous for her news, but his heart had sunk. The trouble was he was not thinking straight.

     “Have you decided what your future plans are? Do you need to expedite your plans to travel or will you need wait until after?” How long did he get to keep her?

     “Travel?” He couldn’t think she would leave him. She stared into his eyes and saw the pain had returned.

     “You were leaving for Meereen. Will you go sooner, or will you need stay and leave later?” He couldn’t ask her to stay if the child wasn’t his.

     “I am not going to travel to Meereen now.”

     “Of course. Wylla was my nurse and my mother’s midwife at my birth, she will be a great help to you.” He stood suddenly. “Myra seems very knowledgeable with everything; you will be in good hands.”

     “Aegon...” Daenerys was grateful for the offer of his servants, but she was more interested in what he would be offering of himself. “Thank you, however.”

     “As you have already invited the sellsword, I suppose it would not hurt to summon healers if you would prefer, I would send my fastest ship.” He was speaking too fast and planning too quickly. Daenerys could feel something was very wrong with his reaction. “I will go inform Myra of your need.” Then he quickly left the room, like it was on fire.

     “What the Hell was that?” Daenerys asked the Universe.

 

     “Where was Daenerys three to four months ago?” Aegon asked trying to do arithmetic.

     “In Essos.” Wylla replied.

     “Essos. Daario Naharis.” Aegon said with a touch of flame in his voice. He hated the thought; part of his brain was knocking on another part though every time he thought about the period in which Daenerys had been with child. He had no time to delve in his dreams and wishes so ignored it, though other parts of his mind were saying it might be important and not just a dream or wish knocking.

     “In Essos, in Drogon’s claws.” Geron clarified.

     “I beg your pardon.” Aegon looked suddenly at his golden knight. The knocking stopped as the thought that had been trying to speak, suddenly appeared and screamed ‘Exactly!’ in his head.

     “No need. I will repeat it happily. Daenerys was in Essos, grasped in Drogon’s claws three to four months ago. Dead. You should subtract her period of stasis from how progressed she is. Then add that to your subtraction from The Battle of King’s Landing. Which means probably just before the Battle of the Long Night.” Geron said informatively, unsure why Wylla was anti-Daenerys currently, she was the one who pushed to ensure Daenerys would live. “In the North or on the way.” He paused momentarily. “Oh! That means we are going to have a little Dragon! Lyancy will be a big sister.” He made his voice high pitched and excited to emphasise his point that Aegon should accept he was about to be a father and forgive his beloved queen. “I will go tell Daenerys to get a white dress, for the wedding.” He turned on his heel and started striding out the door.

     “Wait!” Aegon commanded.

     “Seriously?” Geron turned, “Do I need kick your arse into the snow Aegon? Do not think I won’t.” He would. He would do it all day if necessary.

     “Geron this changes nothing. Even if you are correct.” Which Aegon had to admit sounded awfully correct. He wanted to be happy, wanted to rejoice, but he couldn’t. Aegon did not get happy endings, Geron needed to remember that.

     “Even if? I am correct!” There was absolutely no question of how correct he was.

     “It still means nothing.” Aegon sighed. “For all you know as soon as Daenerys figures that out the child will be dead.” He wished he did not fear that, but he did, and he could not be foolish enough to pretend he knew nothing of the way things worked.

     “You seriously believe Daenerys would kill the child she carries because it is your heir?” Geron had not realised how dark Aegon could delve. Aegon however did smile slightly at his truest friend who was being optimistic when he wasn’t, hoping when it came to Daenerys, Geron was right and he was wrong.

     “I believe there is a good chance she would not want it. Would wish to be free of it.” This thought would never have come to him if it hadn’t been for the talk of the Ladies of Court. Lady Ivette had said last evening that Daenerys had changed her outfit because she had been getting lazy and had not been ‘taking care of herself’. Lady Burnell had suggested maybe the queen was ‘plumping’ as Ivette was inferring for a good reason, that they knew nothing of the queen’s past and she had been married twice before, her last husband that died in a battle over a city could have died in the same battle the queen had been saved by the Fate Blade. The discussion went to how the queen should rid herself of this heir of an old love if she wished to move on with a new one, because that is what Lady Moran would do. Calypsa Burnell said she never would, the ‘new’ love would have to accept her child too. Aegon had not even had the knowledge that he could possibly be about to be a father a day before someone had to remind him his life usually ended in flames and gore. Fire and Blood. It was not good for Jon or Aegon.

     “Aegon…” Geron did not know what to say to comfort his friend, he was of the opposite opinion, that Daenerys would rejoice and welcome the child, would nurture it as best she could. Would protect it with every fibre. Would be praying for a dark-haired little babe to love and cherish.

     “I accept her decision on this.” He didn’t but he had no power over it, Daenerys owed him nothing and it was her body, she could abort the child if it was her desire. He would mourn the child but he would accept her decision.

     “Then let it be her decision. Ask her Aegon.” Geron needed Aegon to have hope.

     “It is none of my business.” Unless Daenerys decided it was. Maybe he should talk to her, offer her an out that still saw his child safe if she truly did not wish it around. Lyancy would love a sibling, the child would grow up loved here, if Daenerys decided she did not want it, could not forgive it the sins of its father. Still Geron did make sense, Daenerys had proven she had a gentle heart. Maybe it was time to have a bit more faith in her. He praised her virtues, but had he proven his words of belief in her? This may very well be his opportunity to prove what he said, he meant.

     “The child is yours too, it is your business.”

     “The King has decided to leave Daenerys to her desire with the life of this child.”

     “Okay.” Geron could not argue this, he needed to tell Daenerys Aegon’s beliefs, so she could combat them. So, he continued to walk out the door, he was met by Sir Dayne in the hall.

     “You cannot tell Daenerys.”

     “What? He believes she will abort the child simply because it is his.”

     “You are sworn to keep his secrets. You cannot tell her.” The hardness in his Lord Commander’s eye told him he would not be telling Daenerys. Geron had to do something though, he had no allies in this though, only Lyancy and she would be of little help.

     “Fine!” It wasn’t but what choice did he have?

     Arthur watched his younger stomp off and smiled. Geron had been a risk, had come with a giant question mark above him when it came to his trustworthiness. His blood was red and gold, a Lion stalking the Essosi plains and cities, wanting to tear something apart. Arthur had not known how this man would truly be with the son of Rhaegar Targaryen, but he had sworn he would be loyal with the ferocity of his House’s emblem, the fire of vengeance in his eye was unexpected and Arthur had taken the chance. He was glad he had, Geron Gold bore no fealty to House Lannister and would die for Aegon. Geron was bound to be Aegon’s Lord Commander after Arthur, he was sure Geron and his King would grow grey together, one snow, one steel. Arthur just needed to teach Geron not to interfere.

 

     “Are you pregnant?” Daario almost squeaked.

     “What are you doing here? I am naked!” Daenerys had been enjoying a long languid bath of steaming water with only her bump for company. Hybri was aware of the child, how could she not be? She had rejoiced and said this would mean, Aegon would most assuredly take her back and marry her. Daenerys was not happy with the idea of it being due to obligation.

     “My queen, are you with child?” He demanded. This was the worst possible turn of events. Daario knew it had to be King Aegon’s from before the issues that had broken the monarchs. It could cause his queen to stay to reconcile and her new beloved to forgive her. Daario could not allow that to happen.

     “Commander do not dare to demand knowledge of me, when you fail to give me any!” She fumed, as she quickly found a robe to cover her nakedness.

     “I have given you everything I can, my queen.”

     Now dressed, she turned to him. “Which is nothing. You know nothing of Westeros.”

     “You left me in Meereen.”

     “You were safe in Essos but can tell me nothing of my Dothraki or Unsullied.” It was the only reason she had sent for him, for information. It had cost her Aegon’s trust; Daario wasn’t worth it.

     “I will tell you of your Dothraki and Unsullied. They abandoned you.” HE said harshly, she should have realised that.

     “Excuse me?!”

     “You were defeated. They will not follow you.” It was the Dothraki way – however he had no word of it, but if they thought her dead or defeated, they would have moved on. Daario had no idea about the whereabouts of either, because they had not communicated with him. He did not even know what continent they were on. He had his own concerns.

     “When I show them that I defeated Death, they will follow.”

     “A round bellied woman, I think not. They will see you as nothing more than the brood mare they originally did.” He needed to prime her for her future, which was not leading the Dothraki and Unsullied to conquer the world.

     “Why do you stoke my anger?” Especially as her little one had a tendency to think torching the world was the only solution to any problems its mother had.

     “Because you are in a very dangerous situation, you need to be realistic. There are no Dothraki, and even if they found you, they would not follow you. Your Unsullied have not sought their liberator. Even the Freed Slaves you took have not sought you.” It was a harsh reality but she needed to hear it, maybe he really could be a decent advisor for her.

     Her Freed Slaves. They were still on Dragonstone. Or were they, what had become of them? Aegon said the Unsullied were on Naath, and really they and the Dothraki were warriors, they could defend themselves without her, but her freed slaves had needed her protection. Who protected them now?

     “All this does not change you have been useless to me.”

     “I have been the only loyal one to you.” He had been the most loyal to her since her defeat at least.

     “Loyal?” Daenerys did not believe that, she sensed a definite air of deceit about him. If only she had any other option. Should she try to contact Greyworm? Daario was right the Dothraki would not follow a defeated Khalessi. But the Unsullied were loyal.

     “Yes. Loyal.”

     “You are loyal to what benefits you, if I wasn’t a benefit to you and your life, you would abandon me in an instant.” She had once not believed that, but she had met a man in Westeros that proved men could be more reliable and more dependable than Daario had ever made her feel, like Barristan and Jorah before his revealed betrayal and after his return had made her feel.

     “That is not true, I love you.”

     “You loved being with a queen, that I was the queen had little effect.”

     “Why do you disbelieve me?” He had done nothing to make her disbelieve him, and he did love her.

     “When did you take the first woman to follow me into your bed?” She asked with little emotion, for she was losing all emotion for this man, and although she thought she shouldn’t be so harsh to him, she found she did not care if she was.

     “Sometime after you left.” She wouldn’t believe he had not taken a replacement.

     “How soon?” She sighed, she did not care, she was making a point.

     “I was in deep mourning of losing you, time was not running at its normal pace.” It had not been that long really and by her face that is what she was thinking.

     “Daario, I don’t care if you took a woman that night, I gave you your freedom from me.” She was not going to be upset; he had not wronged her by replacing her. “I am happy to think you moved on and had comfort. I left you, you were right to take another, but I did **leave** you. I cannot go back to our romance, that part of me is dead. I am sorry, but I think you knew I would never think about sending for you after I reached Westeros.” She did not want to hurt him, but he had to understand this truth. She was never coming back to him. She was never returning to anything from the past after Jon Snow came to her door and entered her cabin without her word of permission. She had spoken many times to Daario about her chambers and her wishes and wanting to know why he thought he could. When Jon came, she had no questions, she asked nothing and let him in accepting he was in her chambers, for whatever reason he was and she was not going to tell him to leave because he did not belong there, because he belonged there. She let him in because she had been lonely without him close for too long.

     “That is not what you wrote to me.”

     “I never wrote to you.” Why was everyone talking like she was corresponding with this sellsword commander?

     “You did and I still have the letter.”

     “I did not. There was no letter.” She was not angry just very tired of hearing this lie again, of there having been so many repetitions. She loved Aegon, the love she felt for him disproved to her that she had loved Daario Naharis at all. Everyone knew she hadn’t loved Hizdahr Zo Loraq. She loved Drogo fiercely, but now that fierce love was faded, as she settled for a new life. Her life was no longer one of conflict and striving to achieve someone else’s dreams. She had earned the Iron Throne and so it had been her dream in the end, but it was gone and replaced by the desire to give into the dream she had longer but was vague. It was no longer vague. It involved a stubborn and wonderful man and a little girl and dragons and wolves underfoot. She did not have to fight for this throne only for the heart of its king, she knew it would not be a fight that would see her bloodied or physically hurt. There was no arrow she must be wary of pointed at her. She could fight with her words, not with soldiers willing to kill for her. Drogo would have taken Westeros and the Iron Throne for her, killed thousands for her. She could wonder if Aegon would do the same. She knew the answer was no, because Aegon would not kill thousands for her, it was not his way or his liking. Aegon would save thousands for her though, this she knew. If her Freed Slaves were in danger, he would help her save them. He would discover their fates and help her with whatever she decided she needed to save them. They could have ruled the Seven Kingdom very well if they had worked together, if they had done it as equals. She regretted she was not in the mood for an equal when it was available.

     “You did and there is a letter, I would need get it from my belongings, but I can show you.”

     “Then you will have to, because I never wrote to you.” She waved her hand, she wanted him gone, from her presence, from her world.

     “I will. However, you are in danger my queen. What if this King discovered you were with child?” He had to sew a seed of doubt. Daenerys had believed herself incapable, had yearned for her own child, now this Aegon had given her one of her greatest desires. Daario needed to dissuade Daenerys from using this as cause to stay, and to build a love story around it. Queen Daenerys was not one to want to live a love story, but this king had brought out a rarely seen, rarely allowed side of his queen. She felt completely safe in his influence – as much as anyone can feel completely safe. If Aegon gave her sanctuary and comfort with this child, if she knew it was safe and he would accept it, keep it safe, she would not wish to leave him behind and return to Meereen. She needed to return to Meereen, with Daario.

     “Why would that be dangerous?” He already knew, and she was still safe. Aegon had reacted strangely, but she felt he was not a danger to her.

     “If he thought you barren and now suddenly you are with child…” Daario left it hanging. Unfortunately, Aegon had acted strangely about the news, was he disturbed as Daario inferred? “He may ask you to… remove an unexpected heir.” Daenerys’ eyes widened, at the thought of ‘removing’ her child, she had no fear Aegon would do it, but she had wanted a child for so long, to even be told she could lose another was devastating thinking.

     “No, he wouldn’t.” She said weakly, the thought too much to bear, seems the Hatchling hated the thought too.

     “There are potions to rid one of unwanted children.” Daario said softly.

     “I want this child!” She backed away from him.

     “He may not.” He said sadly. Daario was not truly cruel, and he did love Daenerys, and he definitely wanted her back. He knew however a child was something she wanted terribly, and it would devastate her should anything happen, and so many things could happen, even true accidents.

     “He may.” Daario saw the indecision and realised its cause.

     “He already knows.” Of course, she would have told him, anything to drawn him closer. She sounded unsure, so the king had not reacted joyously and put all their old issues aside. Daario still had a chance to convince Daenerys to leave for her child’s safety, it may be the only reason she would leave.

     Daenerys nodded. “Yes.”

     “We need to get you and Drogon and this child back to Meereen as soon as possible so nothing happens to it or you, my queen.” Plant doubt. It may in fact be true because Daario knew there were Ladies of Court who may slip something into the Queen’s nourishment to rid themselves of an heir, not from their wombs.

     “I don’t think that necessary.”

     “You are wrong there are those that would harm you and your child.” He had some specific names in his head that were not his own. He also had names that would pay him to ensure the heir disappeared for their own plans. He never would bereft Daenerys of this child for other’s plans, but if it helped his plans, the child was not so safe. He would try to work it, so she did not have to lose it though. He would like Daenerys to be happy. Maybe having a piece of the king to take with her would make the separation bearable for her. Make what would come next bearable.

     Daenerys left the room quickly and went to her bed chamber closing the door and the world away from her. She knew the weakness of spirit she was feeling was not hers but the fear of her child, she was getting quite a little connection to it as the days passed. Her child was scared, she had passed on her trust and confidence in Aegon protecting them to it and now it wasn’t sure and it wanted to hide, as if her womb was not enough to hide in. As the queen cuddled her sword embroidered pillow she felt a cold wet sensation on her knee and then her elbow and lastly on her cheek. The Direwolf was on her bed trying to comfort her. Surely that was a good omen, she told her child. Its father’s emblem – one of them – was accepting of them. Daenerys rubbed her head and she hopped over the queen to lay her head on the pillow so their noses almost touched, then every minute or so she would send her little tongue out to lick Daenerys’ nose. Otherwise the wolf just stared calmly at her with golden eyes and made her feel loved.

     “Aegon loves us.” She said to strengthen both of them.

 

     “You know I would think you would be congratulating me.” Daario said as he saw the king ahead of him in the corridor. He watched the princess suddenly dive out of view, he had to like how well his intimidation had worked on her.

     “For what?”

     “You may not have heard but **my** queen is with child.” Daario grinned smugly. He knew the king knew.

     “Why would I congratulate you? You were obviously absent at the time of conception.”

     “Yes. But I was not referring to this child, but the others that will come after she has expelled this one. I doubt she will find it necessary to carry to full-term, there are many potions she has already inquired to me about to end this so she can carry a wished-for child now she knows she can have them.” Daario watched the king take the information hard, he probably never thought Daenerys would rid herself of this child, but now he would wonder, and Daario had done his job.

     Aegon had voiced this possibility to Wylla and Geron but he had just been listening to the broken boy inside him that Catelyn Tully-Stark had created. The boy she had told he could and would never be loved. The boy who had been convinced there was a fundamental flaw to his makeup, a boy named Snow, and treated with even less respect. He again thought of his siblings, because he was not raised a Targaryen, he was raised a Stark. Perhaps Daenerys was right to call him Aegon Jon Targaryen, because as much as he killed Jon Snow, the scared unloved boy still lived deep within him. A boy who was stung when his siblings abandoned him. The first time he saw any of them after he had ‘freed them of the curse of the Dragon Queen’, was when they saw him off to return to The Wall. Not even Arya had come to the cell to see him, according to Davos she had threated to kill people if they touched him, but they abandoned him as he had Daenerys, he had felt at the time it was probably justice, then his love for them soured. Perhaps the wrong he did was stopping the Night King from killing Bran. Point was Lyancy would be his only family.

 

     “The queen has enquired about potions to remove an unwanted … problem.” Aegon told his Kings Guards. He had not taken that at face value he had asked around and been informed Daenerys’ maid, Hybri had indeed been researching these potions. Still, Hybri was his… cousin she would not let Daenerys do this. He would never have even considered Daenerys doing such a thing if it hadn’t been for Naharis.

     “She would not. The queries must be for another reason.” Geron believed that, because Evelyn had told Geron that Daenerys was with child. She knew because Daenerys had developed a habit of placing her hand on her abdomen and smiling contently, when only Evelyn and Daenerys were present. “You cannot think your child is in danger, do not go into that dark place.” As he looked at Geron’s worried expression, he wondered why he would even consider Naharis to be correct. He did not trust the man at all, why would he trust his words about Daenerys? The man had skewed opinions of his queen. Naharis could not be trusted! So, he would tentatively accept Geron’s words, Daenerys would never. Never. Never!

 

     “I bumped into the king.”

     “If you bragged about something, I will incinerate you.” Daario had noticed the pregnancy had amped up Daenerys’ emotions; she had no small reactions anymore.

     “We discussed your child actually.”

     “Aegon spoke about our child with you?” What had Aegon said?

     “He referred to it as **your** child, he never once mentioned it as his. He isn’t very attached to it is he?”

     “I don’t know to what you speak.” Aegon had been avoiding her like he did not know what to say since she told him of the child. _No_. She told the child, he had not. Aegon had been around and accessible very little and part of that was that Lyancy was still spooked, she refused to even walk in Daenerys’ direction and would literally run away from her, but only if Daenerys was accompanied. Not Sneebb, no one would fear Sneebb, but Daario – well she wasn’t allowed near him anyway – or Lord Eagleson, who had taken to talking to her in public and letting the Court know he considered the Queen to be his friend.

     Aegon had been busy, not avoiding her, he had always looked as if he wanted to detach and talk to her the few times, he did not have a skittish girl glued to his knee. She still had opportunity to see Lyancy and share her honeyed buns and lace icing, but it wasn’t like the first days, though Lyancy did manage to get Aegon to kiss Daenerys’ head at least once per interlude, but usually he was too busy kissing Lyancy’s and Obly’s. They did not discuss their child and it was only partially because of their unsurity about the other’s reaction, mostly it was because they never got a moment alone to discuss it, Aegon was too busy being Lyancy’s father. But really the news was too personal to just speak out in the open, especially as Lyancy was a variable to keep in mind.

     “He has been having lots of conversations with his Healer of late. Maybe asking her for advice.”

     “Spit it out Daario.”

     “A source says he has been making enquiries to how a woman would free herself of an unwanted burden.” Daenerys spun to face the man. _Aegon wouldn’t! Would he?_ She couldn’t believe it of Aegon.

     “I am not judging what he would or wouldn’t do but he has asked the questions.” Daario had been informed that Aegon’s enquiries were to ensure Daenerys was not going to encounter the potions, so his child was kept safe, but Daenerys did not need to know her precious king was protecting their child. “I can put you in contact with the Lady of Court who told me.” He hoped she wouldn’t call his bluff on this one because although Lady Moran was ready to back him up, they both knew Daenerys would question her honesty.

 

     “Lord Commander.” Arthur rasped.

     “Are you quoting your title?” Aegon was finding life hard to discern lately, he was so off balance with the idea of Daenerys carrying his child, but that they were still at odds.

     “Listen to your Lord Commander.”

     “What advice does my Lord Commander have?” Aegon smiled at the way Arthur spoke some days, especially when he thought Aegon was being as ‘stupid as his father’, and sitting when he should be moving.

     “Queen Daenerys should be moved back to the Queens Chambers.”

     “She invited her sellsword to my fortress. There was a reason to exile her to the outer bailey.” Though he knew this, it still pained him she was so far away.

     “There is a reason to move _her_ back.”

     “Do not repeat Geron’s jibe of because I love her.”

     “I am serious when I say it, it is no jibe.” Geron said first to Aegon then nodded to Arthur.

     “You worry she will harm the child.” Arthur knew that was not true, Aegon disbelieved in Daenerys’ love of him at times, but he knew she would never harm the child, no matter what he had said, that was the boy rejected by the world speaking. “Then she must be watched to see the child comes to no harm and lives to term.”

     “Arthur, I don’t think Daenerys would kill the child; just she will take it and never let me see it. Maybe raise it to hate me at worst.”

     “Aegon she carries the heir; she might not be a royal person of this realm but the child within her is. Also, it is not just to protect the child from her, it is also, and mostly to protect both of them from others.”

     “You believe them in danger?”

     “Daario Naharis says…” Arthur started to explain.

     “Lies.” Geron interrupted.

     “Infers the Queen may rid herself of this child now she knows she can have more. He could slip her something to ensure she loses the child, so she has no cause to stay. That does not even include some of the women who wish to comfort you in your grief. The Queen and the child need to be where they are most protected, down the hall from you.”

     “If nothing else you would have her back in the royal apartments to make clearing the air easier and do all the communication you two need do.” Geron grinned.

     “It would be nice to have her home.” Aegon smiled as he looked at Ghost. “It has been difficult having my family divided as it is.”

     “Shall we have someone inform her?” Arthur asked his king, he guessed Aegon would want this task expedited.

     “No.” He got a raised eyebrow on both his Kings Guard. “I will inform her.” Ghost came forward to lay his head on Aegon’s desk, covering most of it and squashing all his papers and work. “You are right Ghost we have nothing better to do. We will go get our queen now and bring her home.” With that Aegon almost jumped to his feet and headed out the door.

     “He did have other things to do.” Arthur said to Geron.

     “Nothing better.” Geron nodded.

     “True.” Arthur smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next. Daenerys goes home _ not Meereen _ and meets Pheon.


	29. Daenerys Returns To the Queens Chambers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys speaks to her Champion.  
> Aegon goes and brings Daenerys home.  
> Dearest talks to Lacey, Searing an Oath she hates but starts planning her revenge.  
> Dany meets Phoen.  
> Much more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of movement.  
> I am still plugging away at the story.  
> Believe it is done. Much shorter, because cut unnecessary Naharis stuff.  
> Still working on rebuilding plot for the Westeros stuff. ;- To be honest I am sucking at the rebuild. But at least I can give my heroes the rebuild they deserve.

     Daenerys had spent the morning with Lord Rafe having tea. They had chatted idly about his quest for Lady Calypsa’s heart and about the part of the realm he reigned over as Lord, why he had been interested in Lady Evelyn and why he thought Lyancy’s plan was working to match her to the golden knight. As Daenerys stirred her tea bored but agitatedly, Rafe stared at her assessing his queen. He did not know her extremely well yet, but he could tell she was distracted.

     “Breath it out.” He said as she stared into her cup.

     “I beg your pardon?” She hadn’t really been listening, Daario’s words about Aegon seeking information and her child being in danger were weighing heavily on her. Had Rafe said something and she had missed the whole conversation?

     “Something has you by the throat. Expel it in flames.”

     “Lord Rafe, I have a situation and condition.” She was putting a lot of trust in him.

     “You are carrying the King’s child.” Rafe said calmly.

     Daenerys’ eyes snapped up to stare at him in surprise. “How?”

     “I raise Eagles.”

     “How does that explain?” She did not understand this man’s thought processes some days.

     “I know a nesting hen when I see it.” He said with a slight shrug as he stirred his own tea.

     “I am not a hen.” Daenerys snapped.

     “Yet, you are nesting. Starting to.” He shrugged again. “Also, your little Direwolf has not left your ankle, since you picked her up.”

     “I am a bit amazed by her devotion to me. She has never looked to leave me. Do you think it is the baby?” Daenerys looked at her little – not really, the wolf was growing quickly – wolf, laying at her feet.

     “No. I think it is you.” He smiled at her.

     “Why would a Direwolf follow me?”

     “Because my queen, you are the Dragon Queen of the King of Ice and Fire; The King of Flame and Frost; The King of Dragons and Direwolves.” Rafe spoke in that awed tone that fanatics usually did before he smiled widely at the prophetic sound of it all.

     “Pfft.” She disagreed.

     “You have heard of Tooth and Claw.” She nodded. “King Aegon has his own Tooth and Claw to honour the old Kings. Princess Lyancy has a wolf, Blizzard?” He wasn’t sure of the princess’ Direwolf’s name, but Daenerys nodded to agree. “This would be the one he kept for you.”

     “Aegon did not keep a wolf for me.”

     “Lord Harold Warden said there were two for the king and one each for the king’s beloved girls. Who was the multiple of girl if not you?”

     “He never officially gifted her to me.” No, the little white wolf peeled off at that dinner and just never went back.

     “Direwolves cannot be gifted. He would have simply kept her until she decided to go with you.” Rafe smiled at the white wolf that stared up at his queen. “Anyway, you have that condition.” He realised he had side-tracked her.

     “I hear the king is having Myra, his Healer.” Rafe laughed. Daenerys looked at him. “Why are you laughing?”

     “Sorry, I just wonder how that creature takes being called anybody’s anything. I suppose she does have something she fears, as old and powerful as she is. Go on.” He shook his head in amusement.

     “What do you mean?”

     “Let me say, there has been a Chamberlain named Myra in the Fortress for a long time. Like before the Long Night.”

     “There has been a Queen Daenerys Stormborn since before the Long Night, too. It is not amazing Rafe.” She may have dreams that come true but seriously these people in this land were way too into myths.

     “Not that Long Night. Go on, a condition. Myra has been doing something for the King.”

     She looked at him confused the other Long Night was eight millennia ago. “She is researching ways to end a pregnancy.”

     “Why would she need do that?” He stopped smiling and looked confused.

     “Maybe to…”

     “I would think she was ancient enough to know it off the top of her head. She is seriously old enough she would see any danger to you and your child coming.”

     “Commander Naharis has informed me…” She really was loath to say it and unfortunately the ‘Hatchling’ must be in a soft stage because she could not muster the rage she wished and she did wish a hell of a lot of rage about the possibility of someone harming her child.

     “One of his co-conspirators wants your child and Aegon’s heir to disappear so she can be queen.” Rafe thought he saw the problem that his queen had.

     “He has inferred Aegon wants his heir to disappear.” Daenerys shook her head at his idea as she detailed Naharis’.

     “And lose the only reason he has to demand you stay, that you cannot negate. I think not.” Rafe gave a short laugh.

     “I cannot believe it either, but it is true, he has Myra investigating potions and elixirs, ways to end my pregnancy.” She sounded forlorn and worried and Rafe’s expression changed to mirror her own, all amusement left him, his eyes went hard.

     “He must be very concerned.” Rafe’s voice was quiet and his pace slow. The king must think Daenerys and their child was in great danger, to have Myra investigate how someone could harm their child. That he was doing it overtly enough Daenerys could have be informed meant the king was desperate to stop them succeeding and was not concerned they could see his actions. Or he was warning people to not mess with his family because he was watching. Still this was good for Daenerys, even if she could not see it.

     “Concerned?”

     “My queen, if your sellsword commander is correct and your child is in danger, you need to petition the king for sanctuary, to protect your child.” Rafe spoke quickly and quietly, she needed to do it now.

     “Aegon is investigating it.”

     “I know you are not thinking straight right now, all the emotions and the separation and the uncertainty. The king is investigating it to prevent it, I am sure, but if there is any danger to your child, your rooms are not secure enough here. You need to be in the main castle, in the Royal Wing if he will allow it.” Rafe saw the urgency they needed, and he was sure Aegon would too when Daenerys voiced her concerns.

     “I will make an appointment to have an audience.”

     “No! You need to march in there and demand it now!” Rafe’s urgency worried Daenerys. “We must protect you and your child, and anyone else.”

     “Anyone else?” Who else could be in danger?

     “They may be desperate enough to slay you outright and that would mean attacking your rooms, Aegon would wish his cousin protected too.”

     “Hybri!?” Daenerys thought of losing Missandei and thought she could not lose Hybri too. She looked down at her clothes, she was wearing the light clothes from under her uniform, she would need change attire. Rafe nodded to confirm they may harm Hybri too.

     “Your grace?” Hybri having heard her name and the tone entered quickly in case her queen was in distress.

     “I need to change. I need your help.” She sounded frantic. “I need to see the king.”

     “Of course.” Hybri looked at Rafe, he also looked anxious.

     “Lord Eagleson, I must follow your advice immediately.” She knew it was rude to just take off but as she pointedly looked at Hybri, he nodded his understanding and rose to leave the room, he would await her outside, walk her to Aegon when she was ready.

     Daenerys was in a hurry but Hybri stopped her mad rush, saying a queen does not rush, a queen is stately. Hybri wanted her to remember she was headed to Aegon, and now was the time to act like a queen, to _look_ like a queen. So, she kept her queen calm and centred as she found the perfect dress and did her hair to make her the picture of regal majesty. By the time Hybri was finished, Although, she had taken longer than Daenerys had wanted, Daenerys felt calm and content.

     Rafe stood outside the door awaiting his queen, to be her champion if she needed him. He would not leave her. He was stalwart about it until he saw another champion approaching for the queen and decided he would serve her better. So Rafe stepped away and let her visitor approach.

 

     Daenerys was admiring herself in the mirror. Hybri said Aegon had given some opinion to the dressmakers that had created her dresses, she doubted it was much, but even if he just suggested a colour it was enough to give her comfort as she wore them. Presently she needed comfort. Ever since Daario had discerned her condition, he had been pushing her to leave for Meereen, for her and the child’s safety. Inferring Aegon would ask her to eradicate the child. Or would have someone slip some concoction into her wine to ensure the child shrivelled and died. It wasn’t necessary to say ‘shrivel’, now all she could think of was a shrivelled little babe with dark curls. As if the night terror of Jon being a Wight wasn’t bad enough, now she was having dreams of shrivelled children.

     Now, Rafe had impressed upon her that she needed to urgently seek Aegon’s protection and sanctuary from him for her child. She, her child and Hybri could be in danger. Hybri had insisted she go to Aegon looking like a queen. And the girl’s primping and fussing about her looking perfect had calmed her agitation as she saw the royalty emerge in her appearance. _Aegon could not resist her_ , Hybri said with pride.

     A knock tapped on her door and she crossed the room to answer it, opening her door to whomever was on the other side. There standing at her door was the king, dressed in a black doublet and coat with red flames embroidered on the sleeves and lightly up the chest. She was glad to see he was allowing his hair to regrow; it was nowhere near the length it had been, but curls were brushing his collar again, soon she could just wrap them around her fingers again. She wanted to just tear his clothes right off him, he looked so good. Her needed petition forgotten with the appearance of Aegon at her door.

     Aegon took a deep breath as the door opened and then held it as Daenerys came into view. She was dressed in a long white dress with a full skirt and small train. Deep blue flowers and vines were embroidered around the edge of the skirt and above the crest of her bosom. Her hair had a simple braid holding back the front and sides of her hair from her face with the length cascading down her back in thick waves, her hair had grown so long.

     “Aegon.” She said as she looked up into his face.

     “Queen Daenerys.” He exhaled slowly and relaxed. “You look lovely.” He was surprised to see her blush; he wasn’t sure he had ever seen her blush before.

     “Thank you. Would you like to enter?” She stepped back.

     “No, thank you. I am here to let you know it has become necessary for you to be moved from these rooms.” He saw panic flash in her eyes. “They are not as secure as required for your safety.” He added to calm her concern.

     “Where must I become accustomed to now?” She wondered if it was a terror tactic, to have her constantly moving, so she did not feel settled.

     “Although it would be a brilliant tactic to move an enemy’s accommodation to unsettle them, you are not my enemy Daenerys, this is truly about your security. I am sorry but I do not like or trust your commander. He is too free with his tongue and if he was my soldier, I would have punished him for it long ago. He, however, is not my soldier, so you may do with him as you wish.”

     “Is that why the two of you keep seeming to want to knock the shine off each other?” She smiled warmly at him, it amused her. Not the fighting over her, that Aegon still blew off steam by blackening Daario’s nose.

     “His tongue could get him killed. As I said I do not like or trust him, so he cannot make this move with you as I will not have him near Lyancy.” He was expecting her to arc up about him putting these restrictions on her, but he was tired of the amount of drama in his life.

 _Near Lyancy?_ Daenerys thought of the tiny child and her cloth Dragon, Daenerys thought she might even have missed that outspoken little green Dragon. “That is fair. Are you sure you would not like to come in so we can converse more comfortably rather than chat in a corridor?”

     “Or maybe I will just walk you to your chambers.”

 _My chambers_. She was being returned to the Queen’s Chambers. She was thrilled to hear it, perhaps Daario was wrong, maybe Aegon would not demand she sacrifice the child she carried. She hadn’t believed it of Aegon, but maybe he had changed in more ways than she knew. What was she thinking of course Daario was wrong, he knew nothing of Aegon, how could she take anything he said as truth? Even if he was speaking with the knowledge shared from his co-conspirator, none here honestly knew Aegon at all. How strange the simple knowledge Aegon wanted her safe, calmed her anxieties enough that she could think more clearly. Maybe Daario was too free with his tongue and with the truth. He said he was happy for her to pursue her love of Aegon and he would just be her sword, but he didn’t seem enthusiastic about it. “My possessions? Hybri cannot be expected to move everything.” She hadn’t had to ask for sanctuary, Aegon had come to rescue her and her child without askance. Mayhaps it was right what Rafe said, Aegon was investigating to protect her child. _No! Aegon **is** here to protect me._

     “Why would she? I should think she would not be moving anything, only overseeing.” He presented her his arm and she blinked at it twice, just as he was about to retract the offer, she slipped her arm into his and placed her hand in the crook of his elbow.

     “Who else would do it?”

     “Courag and his brothers most likely, they are getting a little bored now Rhaegal can move around freely and stretch her wings. I must find tasks to keep them busy, so weapon drills are not their only activities.” Daenerys was yet to meet these Sons of Craster, she still wasn’t sure she even wanted to. “Which reminds me, I still haven’t taken you down to see her.”

     Daenerys found it strange Aegon called her son ‘her’, he said sometimes it apparently can happen, she knew each of her sons well, but their species very little. “She has not come to visit me as you said she might.”

     “Perhaps that reason may become apparent once you see her.” Aegon reached over and patted her hand with his free one, to give her comfort. They walked quietly for awhile enjoying the closeness and the contented feeling of just being together, arm-in-arm. The servants they passed, smiled and nodded to each other to see their monarchs walking contentedly together through the Castle as they should be, together and smiling.

     “Why am I being moved?” Daenerys decided to confirm the reason as they approached the Bridge to the Royal Wing.

     “I am not as ruthless as a king might need to be.” He frowned. He should have this man killed, should have before. He could not eradicate this problem until Daenerys was sure she wanted him gone and it did seem that time was approaching. However, he may need to act before she was ready. Daario Naharis would not be leaving The Lands of Always Winter.

     “I do not understand how that answers my question.” Daenerys realised they were conversing like adults, she knew it might not last, they tended to bicker, but right now it was smooth and easy.

     “Daenerys,” He stopped and gazed at her. “You should not have summoned your commander to my castle.” She thought, she had rejoiced too soon, now they would bicker. No, she would try to avoid that.

     “I understand it was not very respectful.”

     “It was dangerous. I might have to simply remove his tongue and hands so he cannot betray me to my enemies, when he returns to Meereen with you.” The suggestion of mutilation disturbed her.

     “Who are your enemies Aegon? I have no knowledge of the world I woke into. I was standing in the Red Keep then I was standing here.” She did not go into the detail of her stabbing; they both knew what happened and truly had better things to discuss.

     “Now is not a good time.” He started walking again, but Daenerys stopped.

     “Make it a good time.” She said harshly. He looked a little insulted she had tried to command him.

     “Would you like to …” They broke apart, staring each other down.

     “Whatever you are going to say, which I would guess would involve the word Naharis, don’t.” She was sick of Daario, not for himself but for his effect on Aegon – no for himself too; on her once budding then suddenly frostbitten relationship and working out their problems. For putting the thought in her head that Aegon would demand she destroy their child. That she had been so overwhelmed she had avoided Aegon because a piece of her feared losing the last bit she had of Aegon to hold on to.

     “Daenerys, I was just trying…”

     “Well, don’t!” She huffed at him.

     “Excuse me, but you, Queen Daenerys were the one to invite the man into my castle and put us all in danger, without even speaking to me. Don’t tell me not to mention something you brought here.” Aegon started to heat up.

     “Well maybe if I wasn’t in the dark about _absolutely_ everything, I would have known he was a danger!”

     “If you hadn’t acted like a shadow cat with a spear in its gut, hissing and spitting, I could have explained!” They had gotten across the bridge and were only metres from Daenerys new and old door, so luckily there was no one to stare at their fire-breathing match.

     “If you hadn’t stabbed me, I would not be so angry!” _Shadow cat indeed!_

     “If you hadn’t burned half a city and threatened to burn the rest of the world if it didn’t heel, I wouldn’t have had to!” He was done being guilty about this, she knew he had done it with full knowledge he would not be hurting her.

     “If you had comforted me after Missandei died and I lost Rhaegal, I may have been in a better frame of mind!” If he had just… He could have made everything better.

     “If you hadn’t treated me like a frelling toy you no longer liked because I wasn’t a bastard, I may have had the confidence to do that!” He had kicked himself for weeks for that cowardice.

     “If you hadn’t…” She had nothing and she did not wish to say what could come next.

     “What? Been born.” He stared at her. He had heard it anyway.

     “Told Sansa.” It was people using his paternity against them she had worried about.

     “I told you why I had Bran tell them.” He did not back down, he had killed Jon Snow, so he would never allow himself to be beaten again.

     Then she just started to cry, her face descended into her hands and she wept. Aegon was unsure what to do, he hadn’t meant to reduce her to tears, he wanted to step forward and wrap her up to give her strength, but that seemed contrary, considering he was the reason she was weeping.

     “We should get you into your chambers.” Out of public eye, not that there was a public to see her.

     “Only if you explain what the Hells is happening outside this secluded, secure fortress you brought me to.”

     “Alright, I will answer your questions.” Aegon placed his hand on the door to the Queen’s Chambers and hoped he was not setting them both up for a terrible fall.

     The rooms were decorated as she had left them, Targaryen red and black, with the strange blue and gold. The hearth was bright with a warm fire, which made the whole space feel warm and comforting. Daenerys quickly found herself feeling more peaceful. She led Aegon to a couch and sat down ready to finally know what was happening and had already.

     “Explain.”

     “I don’t know where to start.” Aegon said as he sat, he gazed into the fire to see two glowing eyes at the back of the Hearth. _Pheon_. He didn’t know if he should introduce the little Dragoness or leave her to introduce herself if she wanted.

     “Why did you stab me? I don’t mean I threatened the realm. I mean explain the dagger all the advice up to stabbing me.” She needed to hear it. Aegon was not going to tell her everything, she did not need to know what happened to those people, in her name after she got off Drogon’s back.

     “After I had Bran tell my sisters of my true paternity, and they did not seem to get what I was trying to tell them, Wylla came to me and said treachery was in the wind, that you would be betrayed and I might need to betray you to save you, I said I never would. She said I might have to. She gave me the dagger and explained that I was not to remove the dagger, for you would wake when it was removed. I was determined it would not be necessary. Then Varys spoke to me on Dragonstone and you told me of the treachery and then…”

     “Jon, I know what happened on Dragonstone, I was there.”

     “Right.” He took a deep breath. “The bells sounded, and you went …”

     “Mad.” She wanted to move the story along, they no longer had time for being tender about it.

     “I still maintain it was not you. You are too gentle to... You are capable, but you are kind.”

     “Jon. I get it, I burnt the city, move on.” He again looked stung by her demeanour about this.

     “So, I went to visit Tyrion. We discussed how I believed it was momentary and he believed it wasn’t. He made many good points, and then told me I needed to be the ‘Shield that guards the Realms of Men’. You understand his meaning.” Daenerys nodded, that was an underhanded trick to play on Jon, to speak to his honour and love of his people. “I still believed you were redeemable, he did not. But his words got inside my head, and then your declaration that we could rule together and crush those that opposed us. Daenerys, that throne made you insane, just like so many of our ancestors. What if one day you were away from it long enough, it lost its power over you and you could not live with the memories of what you had wrought?”

     “That is sort of sweet as a reason.” She smiled but he looked suspicious. “After you stabbed me?”

     “I wished for death and Drogon melted the Iron Throne rather than me. He carried you off as Wylla thought he would, and I waited for the soldiers to come kill me. They didn’t. They imprisoned me and called the Lords of Westeros to a counsel. I languished in a cell for I don’t know how long, but it felt like forever, and wanted it to end. I still didn’t know if I had done right, and I had to act like you were dead. Greyworm wanted my head, so did Yara Greyjoy. Most Lords didn’t care, but Sansa and Arya kept me alive. I don’t know why. Tyrion was brought out and suggested they vote for a king, he nominated Bran.”

     “Bran?” Daenerys was shocked to say the least.

     “Yes. I was punished by being sent back to The Wall to give my Oath and serve the realm. Sansa is Queen of The North, Bran the king of the other six kingdoms and Arya went on a voyage to find what is west of Westeros.”

     “You re-swore to The Watch?” _To take no wife, Father no children… Oh, please tell me you didn’t do that to us._

     “Actually no. No one checked, happy to be rid of me and I left to range with the Wildlings and never went back. I was to meet Wylla at the Fist of The First Men and she would take me somewhere that was safe to resurrect you. Here we are.”

     “I believe there is more to that story.”

     “Lyancy was an orphan girl amongst the Wildlings and she just kept following me around and you know I said I adopted her.”

     “Arthur Dayne?”

     “He met us on the way here.”

     “Here? The Lands of Always Winter.”

     “Yes, an ancient fortress ruled by an old branch of ours, left to sleep for a long time as the Night King ruled the outside areas. I do not understand that part any more than you. Aerion seems happy to pretend I am his true heir. The Sons of Craster are a story for another time. You know what happened after you arrived.”

     “Rhaegal?”

     “I had a feeling she wasn’t as dead as everyone thought and miraculously, she wasn’t, but it was close, she has healed greatly, and may let Drogon near her soon.”

     “How did she get here?”

     “It is not a story befitting a Dragon.” Aegon did not want to embarrass Rhaegal by explaining. Daenerys arched her brow at him. “A ship dragged her back here, below the waves so no one knew I was stealing her.”

     “But you have been caring for her.” Daenerys gazed at the man who would tend to a broken Dragon, both her and Rhaegal.

     “I have. I have learnt a great deal about Dragons in my research.” He saw her frown. “What?”

     “I never had any references to investigate anything about my children. No one knew anything about Dragons.”

     “Well, I hear you have been consuming my library to learn about them.” She smiled at his generosity and the relationship she and Sneebb had developed. “So that is all of it.”

     “It is not all of it. How did you kill Jon Snow?”

     “He was mauled by a bear.” Aegon blurted out there was no danger in upsetting Daenerys with this part of the story.

     “You mauled yourself!?” Her voice raised in volume. Tears again came to her eye. First, he stabs himself as a Wight, then she finds out he mauled himself with a bear, Jon would kill her with this stuff.

     “Not actually me.” He reminded her, quite surprised this had her more upset than the stabbing part of their conversation.

     “Why?” She whimpered; seems the child did not like to think how its father constantly killed himself.

     “They would never rest until House Targaryen was dead. So, I let them think it was. That is why Daario Naharis is a danger. He could reveal you are not dead, and neither am I. I tried to obfuscate that I was known as Jon Snow, so he could not reveal it. Dany, they can’t know we are alive, they will seek to kill us again.”

     “If they can’t know, then I could never have returned to Meereen.” She had lost the desire to go long ago anyway.

     “You can, it might be far enough away, if you are careful.” He did not restrict her escape.

     “Okay.” She had to accept he was not going to get that delusion out of his head just yet.

     “But Naharis…”

     “I just wanted to know what was happening out there, consolidate my forces. I never thought it could be dangerous for you.”

     “For us.”

     “I wanted to know what had become of my people, and I still don’t know. I do not know how the Freed Men on Dragonstone fared. How did they fare?” Her eyes spoke of her great concern and Aegon saw the queen he had fallen head over heels in love with.

     “I will not lie to you Daenerys, not well.” He frowned deeper.

     “Not well?” What did he mean? His expression worried her.

     Aegon took a deep breath. “Bran seems offended by them and has been neglectful to them. I only managed three food and supply drops to them covertly, before he set ships on patrol around the isle. My Admiral dropped them aid packages when he collected Rhaegal.”

     “That must have been months ago.” Her people were suffering.

     “The last was actually days ago, but now the Crown Navy patrols too closely and too regularly. I had to wreck a trading galley on their shores to give them more supplies.” That was a strange, but she had to admit genius idea, why did the people of Westeros not love and respect this man for his mind more?

     “I must help them.” Their fates worried her, and as much as she appreciated Aegon’s efforts, she needed to do this, they were her people.

     “Daenerys, I made sure there were seeds for planting, so they could be more self-sufficient, and their agricultural skills are…” Aegon smiled, “Thorns in Bran’s paw. It really pisses him off apparently that they are struggling through without his aid.”

     “That might amuse you, but I am concerned, for them.” If it was harder to aid them, she may have to transport them.

     “I thought you may have … I thought this might be a good scheme to collaborate on. They are your people. I have no right to interfere without your permission.”

     “What could you… _we_ do for them?” _Collaborate_ , _together_.

     “I do not know yet. I need to think, and I can’t.” He shook his head like he was trying to dislodge something.

     “Am I distracting you, King Aegon?” She smiled suggestively at him.

     “Frankly, yes.” He said without even looking up at her. There he was, the humble, honest Jon she knew.

     “I should apologise.” She said still smiling though no longer suggestively, just with great love of this man.

     “It is not necessary. I should be more concentrated, more focused.” He still looked down, not seeing her love of him.

     The conversation died, he had nothing to say and she had no more to ask at this time. Who knows how long they could have sat quietly until one got nervous and they started to chafe each other? So, a little Dragon took its chance.

     A piece of wood rolled out of the fire, getting the silent monarchs’ attention, then the queen jumped in surprise as a little Dragon of green and red, exited her hearth after it and grabbed the wood in its mouth and walked it back into the fire. She came back to bow her head to Aegon.

     “Pheon.” He bowed his head to her.

     “Your graces.” The Dragon spoke and the queen gasped and stared at the little Dragon.

     “Is your queen alright, King Aegon?” Pheon asked the king, knowing full well Daenerys had been shocked by her ability to speak.

     “I believe the queen was not expecting to hear you.” He smiled as Daenerys stared fascinated by the little Dragoness.

     “I apologise my queen. I did not wish to frighten you.” Her voice was velvety.

     “I… I…”

     “It would take more than a darling little Dragoness like you to frighten a Dragon Queen, she is just more used to your larger cousins.” Aegon smiled at Daenerys’ reaction, amused as Missandei had been to his reaction to Rhaegal buzzing him that first day. He was glad to see Pheon claim Daenerys’ hearth and now announce herself to his queen, this might mean she had a firmer chance of remaining his queen.

     Pheon understood and she nodded to him then she walked up to Daenerys to sit at her knee and look up at her with luminous eyes. “I am Pheon. I am your Hearth Dragon.”

     “ _My_ Hearth Dragon?”

     “The Queen’s Hearth Dragon. As you are queen, I am yours.”

     “I am not…”

     “Used to Hearth Dragons. I understand, we are going to have so much enjoyment getting to know each other.” Pheon was not going to allow either human to say Daenerys was not Aegon’s queen or Aegon was not Daenerys’ king. She had decided on strict rules in the Queen’s Chambers. The first rule was: Daenerys was Aegon’s queen, not arguments, Pheon will burn your feet off. No substitutions allowed.

     Pheon was glad her queen had been returned to her chambers, because the heir needed to be settled into its home, so it felt safe. Though it must stay here, while its mother carried it, the nursery was close enough there would be little difference when it was born. Pheon guessed though the heir would probably be spending some nights beside Queen Daenerys before she would allow it to be in another room. She guessed Gryph should make space for a crib in the Kings Chambers. Pheon had cared for many queens in her time, but the ones who loved their kings as Pheon felt Daenerys loved Aegon rarely stayed in the Queens Chambers or the monarchs alternated their sleeping rooms regularly, but never slept alone. Pheon did like those monarchs best for it allowed her and Gryph to share a Hearth too.

     “Umm,” Daenerys looked at Aegon, not sure how to react. He took her hand and held it smiling. “Aegon?”

     “What is a Dragon Queen without her own personal _little_ Dragon?”

     “I hate to be rude your grace, but may I have time to acquaint with your queen?” She turned her head to Aegon but remained at Daenerys’ feet. Aegon stood and smiled at the two Dragonesses, he bowed to both.

     “Now Pheon, I expect you to keep my queen warm and safe.”

     “Oh, I will set the room on fire and as she is The Unburnt, only she will survive.” Aegon’s brow furrowed.

     “I don’t know if I can re-furnish the Chambers.”

     “I was joking.” Pheon curled up on Daenerys’ feet as if to sleep.

     “Enjoy you own personal Dragon, Daenerys. Seek me if you need anything. We will start on rescue attempts for Dragonstone when you are settled.” He leaned over and kissed her forehead. “Feel better.”

      After he left Pheon tsked. “Does he always miss your lips by miles?”

      “Constantly!” Daenerys huffed.

     “Oh, I love you. You are going to be one of my favourite queens of all time.” Pheon lay her head back down. “Now relax and enjoy being home.” Pheon had a plan, next time she was going to introduce the monarchs to her eggs, reminding them they were about to be parents of their own Dragon, then she would get them to bond when the her Hatchlings emerged – she would need Gryph to illustrate they were a pair not two singles.

     Strangely for all the information she had learnt that evening and the stresses she had about her Freed Men on Dragonstone she did relax and enjoy the little Dragoness and the peace of the Chambers she did feel at home in.

     “Home is a nice feeling is it not?” Pheon spoke softly to her queen, the little Dragoness had such a soothing voice.

     “It is.”

     “You have finally made it to us, my queen. You are finally _home_.” This is where Daenerys had been headed to since she walked out to meet Drogo in Pentos. Life may not be perfect for her yet, but her Hearth Dragon was working on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are right Lyancy and Dearest will now be next chapter.


	30. King of Dragons and Direwolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aegon starts setting his sentinels.  
> Daario finds Daenerys absent, and we get a small insight to him.  
> Daenerys finds she likes peaceful, as the Dragon family starts to settle.  
> Dearest talks to Lacey, Swearing an Oath she hates but starts planning her revenge.  
> A small hiccup to the love story, is quickly bandaged.

     “How may I serve you my friend?” Lord Umber rumbled down at his oldest friend.

     “I need you to cross the Frostfangs and go to Hardhome.” Aegon felt more focused now he was more settled with Daenerys, it wasn’t smooth and carefree, but she was close, and life looked hopeful.

     “To what purpose?” Umber knew Aegon would have one, even as children, Aegon had been full of plans. When they played Trident, Jon could easily have won, even when it was just him against the other lords’ sons, he however was always reminded he wasn’t allowed, the Dragon lost on the Trident. Umber had laughed that the little Dragon did not like that he had to always lose when he should have won. Jon would pout and sulk about his defeat because he had rarely been defeated, just named defeated when his sword was about to fall in victory.

     “To rebuild it and fortify it.”

     “Why are you fortifying Hardhome?” It was a shit village; it was destroyed now as well.

     “It is one of the few permanent villages the Free Folk have. I need a place they can fall back to if under attack.” Aegon gazed steadily at his friend, would Bear disagree with him, find a flaw he hadn’t seen?

     “Who would be attacking them?”

     “No one, I hope. Still, I would like to be prepared.” His need to square things away was why he had pushed to build an army against the Night King’s army.

     “In the event the Broken King sends an army?” Lord Umber was surprised how much Aegon’s love for Bran had soured. He had returned to Winterfell with Daenerys and kissed his little brother’s head, glad to see him alive. Now he would be glad to see his head, unattached from his body from Umber’s reckoning.

     “In the event anyone threatens my people.”

     “What are you thinking?” Berac saw a determination in his friend’s eye.

     “Daenerys is safe in the royal wing, you do not need watch her, and I have been so worriedly looking at my home, I have lost touch with the outside. I need intel, I need it now. While I do not have it, I will fortify my lands and my allies, I will build my realm strong against attack and prepare my campaign against my enemies.”

     “Daenerys is with child and the Dragon King is setting his sentinels.” Berac understood, protect what you love first then eliminate your enemies.

     “I am sending men to Naath and to Meereen.”

     “Why?”

     “Daenerys wishes news of her Unsullied, and I worry about the Butterfly Fever, they may contract.”

     “Meereen?”

     “Daario Naharis arrived very quickly. He was picked up already on a ship bound for Westeros. Why? Why did he leave Meereen? From what Daenerys has said he can not speak of her Dothraki or Unsullied, that I might understand, but he has also failed to speak of the forces in Meereen. He should be overflowing with news of Meereen and her status, why isn’t he?”

     “Worried our walls have ears?” Daario could be being cautious.

     “What enemy is he afraid of, Daenerys left Meereen and the Bay of Dragons at peace, tenuous but still at peace. I noticed he also calls it Slavers Bay.”

     “Slip of the tongue.” Berac could see it, the bay had had that name a long time.

     “Or something has happened and Daenerys returning to Meereen may not be safe.”

     “I watched that woman, she is not going back to Meereen. Not by any choice of hers, so you may have to accustom yourself to having her stay around.” Berac had seen Daenerys had no desire to leave and Aegon was the only one mentioning it. Daenerys always looked at Daario Naharis like he had shat on the ground in front of her when he suggested her going to Meereen with him. The Queen would not leave her king of her own volition.

     “As much as that would be everything I desire.”

     “Hopefully not everything, more heirs might be nice too.” Berac grinned. “Making them would probably be rather fun for you, too.”

     “Bear.” Aegon sighed at his old friend.

     “Dragon.” Berac tried to not smile at his friend’s frustration with him.

     “I am prepared to …”

     “No, you aren’t. I tell you now, that woman is not going to get on that ship no matter how many nice things you pack it with. Stop telling her you have a ship for her, she doesn’t want it.”

     “Berac, I know you are trying to…”

     “Jon Snow is dead, mauled by a bear. Don’t make me maul you Aegon Targaryen. I don’t care what Catelyn frellin’ Stark buried in your head, listen to Daenerys not the echo of that slimey bitch!”

     “Lady…”

     “There has not been a worthy Lady Stark since I have been alive.” Berac snapped. “Admit it now. As much as you speak of your revenge and not visiting it on Sansa, that is because you love The North, not for any love you have for its queen.”

     “Berac, I do not want the Seven Kingdoms.”

     “No, but you want The North, we both know you are just going to annex The North and add it to your kingdom, then you will burn the Six Kingdoms and its Broken King.”

     “I do not know I will burn them.” Aegon was silent a moment. “I will annex The North though.”

     “Maybe that is where we should start.”

     “No, we take The North after we take the rest of them.”

     “I don’t understand, we are just going to skip over The North?”

     “Yes. Because you are right, I have little love for its queen, and I want her to believe she bested me, when she betrayed my confidence and started the movement against Daenerys. She wanted to be known to be smarter than me, and she will be, can be. I don’t care. When she is sure my vengeance is only for Brandon, then when she is relaxed.”

     “We attack.” Berac grinned.

     “Yes, we do.” Aegon smiled, and Berac saw the predator that lay deep inside his friend. “Teeth and claws bared.” At his words his wolves rose to their feet as if ready to leap into battle. The king reached out his hands to place them on each wolf and they sat back. King of Dragons and Direwolves.

 

     Daario had knocked on his queen’s door for almost an hour then he had battered at it until he finally put his shoulder into it and bashed it in, his queen could be in danger! For all he had done to Daenerys since she left him in Meereen and what he must still do, he did hate to think she maybe in danger. He did still care deeply for her, she was right though, they had never really loved each other.

     What if Lady Moran or the dark lady that Ivette spoke of had made a move on Daenerys? Ivette he wasn’t too worried for, she may slip something into his queen’s food to rid her of the child she carried. Which she should be mindful of the fact she would not know that if it wasn’t for him, so if she was caught, she would reveal herself in far more dangerous ways he thought. The dark woman Ivette spoke of though, if the lady was correct, was vicious and she was a jealous thing beyond compare, and Ivette said she did not want Aegon with Daenerys, yet somehow was not concerned if he chose another. For some reason the woman Ivette spoke of had a vicious hatred of Daenerys, so he was likely to find his queen dead if this woman had decided to take out the queen.

     Daario did not find his queen dead; he did not find her at all. He went back out and checked it was the right door, it was. The room was striped as bare as it had been when they had been escorted here. Her clothes and perfumes were gone; books and trinkets, everything. He even checked where he knew she hid her excess Honeyed buns and there were none. The fire was out and there wasn’t even firewood beside it to stoke it, not that it would help because there were no longer and fire pokers to do so with. All the candlestick and ornaments were missing. The rooms were bare of all but furniture. Daario was not to know that the Sons of Craster were given the instructions to bring everything of Daenerys from the room, everything but the furniture, so even old paintings were removed and taken to her chambers, firewood as well – they literally only left the furniture – they even stripped the bed of its sheets, pillows, mattress and canopy. If it had just been the Queen, Daario would be concerned she had been abducted but this looked like she had been moved.

     Daario worried for his own needs that she may have been moved to safer places. Securer places. The main castle, where he could not go. Where she could see the king far more regularly and possibly thee would be time to talk and reconcile. Daario had no doubt that they would reconcile if given the opportunity, because Daenerys was a woman who got what she wanted, and he had never seen her so determined to have as she did this king. Something major must have happened between them, after all they went from enemies to lovers enough that Daenerys was will child and that was supposed to be impossible. Daario would question if that was what changed her mind about this king, his ability to give her a child she had so desperately wanted, but he had seen it was not. For the simple fact that she had not known she was with child when Daario arrived but was just as set on having the king in her life and bed – Daario knew her well enough to have seen that too.

     Daario had not initially seen why Daenerys would want this man, but as time passed and spying occurred, he saw it. Daenerys letter spoke of many things and the king was one of them, but this man did not equal the letter she sent, neither did her reaction to him. The king settled the queen, he calmed the tumultuous fire within her. Aegon stilled her frantic need to be achieving. He had never realised how much his queen fidgeted until he saw how she didn’t when the king was around. Daario saw it and the part of him that did truly care for his queen was sad the part of him that was about self preservation was larger, because she was happy, truly happy with this king. She was a t peace and she smiled almost constantly when she was in Aegon’s presence. He had never seen her so unashamedly joyous as he was when the king was paying her attention. Daenerys had not lost any of her strength or fire, if anything she was stronger and more vibrant, Daario was happy she had finally found her true self. He was. Which made his task all the more difficult because he would have to rip this joy from her, but at least she may have the chance to keep some of it, now she could take Aegon’s child with her, to comfort her in the new existence she was sure to hate.

     “I did not think.” He said to the Universe. He did not think he would be asking her to do any different than he had seen her do previously, that she had left him in Meereen for, he did not think he would be tearing her out of a blissful existence. She may not be blissful yet, but Daario saw the potential for it here. He needed to get her away before she reconciled, and it would be ripping her from bliss.

     King Aegon looked as weak and pathetic as Daario had been informed, but he wasn’t. His mind was cool and centred – though Daenerys ruffled him – never striding forward in ego, he was a contemplator and Daario knew they were the worst opponents to have. They measured everything, and they were hard to read, they would sit for weeks or months and you would step up to them and be crushed because what you thought was cowardice was patience, patience to let you step wrongly k m. Even if you didn’t step wrongly, they had already discerned how to triumph at his battle months ago and were already thinking how to win the next two . He also bore a deep hot inferno below his icy armour.

     Maybe Daario did not need to work against this man, he deep down did not wish to, not out of a loyalty, but an animalistic fear. Daario had no ego problems, but Aegon Targaryen made him feel like a prey animal, stalked by a predator and Aegon was a predator, Daario saw it in his gaze. He looked benevolent, probably was, but at the back was a beast ready to hunt. Daario had tousled with the king a few times and although Daario had limped away, the king seemed to walk taller regardless of the injury Daario had inflicted, like every pain was strengthening him. Also due to the number of their scuffles Daario had learnt, Aegon was never truly trying, he played with Daario like a cub batting at a wounded mouse, but not hungry to eat it, just curious to play with it and see how much pressure was needed to break it. Daario feared the day Aegon was done and decided to just break him. He had to leave and take Daenerys to Meereen before that day. Or worse admit his reasons and face angry Dragons, because Daario was beginning to wonder if he should swap sides and swear to Aegon.

     He had to find his queen!

     He was prepared to search the whole castle. Walked out of Daenerys’ rooms to find her and met the throat of a tall dark-skinned woman, with too much height and wicked needles in her hair.

     “Did you harm the Castle?” She asked with a growl and an oppressive tone.

     “I was looking for my queen.”

     “You broke the door! You harmed the Castle! I should take you to King Aegon immediately and have you executed!” She was very angry over a door. She turned from him and went to the door frame. Rubbing her hand over the cracked wood. “Hush, we will see you healed. The pain will subside.” She spun and waved her fingers at the full-plated guards behind her. They grabbed Commander Naharis and marched him away. “Your queen will hear of this!”

     Daario did not understand her malfunction about a door. As he got to the end of the hall, a elderly silver-haired man came into view.

     “Myra, is everything alright, I felt the scream.”

 

     “That frellin’ mercenary bashed a door in!” She then looked at the man. “You still hear her?”

     “I sat the throne Myra, of course. Do you think my lad heard her?” Aerion asked thinking Aegon would find it strange.

     “No.” She said standing to look at her old king. “Aegon has too much on his plate, I have blocked her from him, until…”

     “Until he has everything sorted out with his beloved queen.”

     “Yes.” She went back to rub the door and smooth the splinters.

     “Myra. Will you answer me something?”

     “If I can.” She remained on her carpentry.

     “When I was little and Kas told me legends, she said ‘He’ would return because we needed him; when I lost my family, you said as sad as it was, it would mean ‘They’ would return to us soon. It was the only hope I held to. That Kas did not return from the South, you said my son must live. When I saw her in Winterfell, you said she must be protecting our heir, now she is back, and she brought Aegon. Is Aegon really my heir, my true grandson?”

     “You said it did not matter, for he was your heir, even if not by blood.” She turned to face the old man.

     “Then just tell me if Aegon and Daenerys are ‘Them’.” Aerion looked at her with the youthful childlike wonder in his eyes he had always had as a child, in his ancient face.

     “I cannot. The Seven Kingdoms must suffer its justice before we can see.”

     “Well, it might be childish and naïve, but I am going to believe they are. I am an old man, so I can make the world in my imagination.” Aerion said with a pout to back it up. “Do make sure she is made better. I will inform Daenerys that her sellsword wishes to know she is safe. I will also talk to **her** and ensure she doesn’t drop him in a chasm.”

     “I will heal her hurt.” Myra turned to hum a soothing tune as she worked on the door frame and lifted the door. “You will heal quickly. Now the King of Dragons and Direwolves sits the Weirwood Throne.”

 

* * *

 

     There was a loud snapping sound as Alessi rose to his feet in anger. The chains burst as he ripped his hands apart in his rage.

     “Who?!!” He bellowed and the ship shook, a sudden wave engulfed the deck and the ship raised on a giant wave, like a leaf.

     Someone had dared to hurt Mother! Alessi wanted to rip something to shreds. He wanted to tear mountains and throw them into the seas! He wanted to set oceans on fire! He wanted to tear the world in half!

     Then it came a soft soothing feeling. **_I am alright_**. He could still feel her pain, but she was alright, and he did not need to destroy something.

     Alessi had never had a wonderful experience with mothers, they always left him wondering why they were necessary, they should be like frogs, lay and walk away, that way they couldn’t harm their children. He had only had his brother. His brother cared for him and found him food and built him a home, somewhere safe where their mother couldn’t touch them, and that home had somehow become Mother. His brother and he always felt safe when Mother was around them, she never let anyone hurt them or even near them. They called her Mother because that is what she responded to, she had a name, the one that was hers, and the one they gave her, but mostly the boys had called her Mother.

     It was now Aegon Targaryen’s duty to care for Mother, and Myra had probably not even told Aegon about her so that he could. Alessi wondered if Mother had spoken to Aegon, as she had not spoken to all the Kings of Winter that resided in the Fortress – but she had spoken to most of them. She spoke to the few of them that were Kings of Dragons and Direwolves. Aegon would be one of those elite few.

     Still, Alessi was worried. He did not like people, had a great façade to make them think he did but he did not. He liked Aegon. He loved Aegon. He really liked Umber and The Lion. He was beginning to like Arthur Dayne. He was sure he loved Daenerys, not as much as Aegon but … how could he? Aegon and Alessi were First Men, their blood was the same. Alessi loved Lyancy. That little Wildling girl couldn’t exist without being loved, she was just a little squishy ball of smiles and love. Maybe if every family had a Lyancy there would never have been a Long Night because she just lit up the world. Anyway, he was worried, for he could not return north, he was headed for Kings Landing and a broken king, who was keeping the world broken, even while he looked to be fixing it. He wasn’t sure if his plan was a good one after all; he was the most likely to kill someone arbitrarily. Though he was also the one made with mischief, and he was about to bring it to the Court of Bran the Broken.

 _Talk to Aegon Mother, he will sooth you_. Alessi sent out to the being he called Mother, as he sat back to be the Wildling Storyteller again.

 

* * *

 

     Daenerys was feeling very comfortable in her life, although still not perfect she could peek out her door and watch Aegon stride by, off to be a good king. She would spend her days reading and trying to learn to sew with Evelyn. At night, Daenerys would spend time with Pheon and Valyria – she named the wolf that was her constant companion.

     There had been a kerfuffle when Naharis had burst into her rooms in the outer areas, worried for her safety. She had been loath to help him be released from the cells, but he had been trying to aid her, so she asked Aegon with gritted teeth to please forgive the Commander’s desperate attempt to help her, she supposed it was dedication. She saw Aegon raise an eyebrow, she guessed her tone should not have been annoyance when she said it. He was still restricted to his parts of the outer fortress and she was able to avoid him mostly simply by staying in her area, or more Aegon’s area. She had offered to pay for the door. Aegon had laughed.

     “With what your grace?”

     “Excuse me?”

     “What will you be paying for the door with?” He smiled that smile that melted her insides.

     “Gold.” He looked around her as if searching for it. “I have gold.” He gazed at her expectantly. “In Meereen.”

     “My doors are ancient, and the craftmanship unique. How will you pay for that?”

     “Maybe the King could set up a payment plan.”

     “A payment plan?” He chuckled at her humour.

     “Yes.” She could pay a … whatever the smallest denomination of coin was until she paid off the many gold it would cost to pay for the repairs. Should last her a lifetime. Funny that.

     “Again, you have no coin.” Aegon smiled at her.

     “Well, could I get an allowance so I can pay off my payment plan?” She smiled back, and his smile increased at her nous.

     “Would that not be me paying you to pay me?”

     “Listen I do not know how your treasury works, but if it is the only way.” She left it hanging. To her disappointment Aegon just forgave the debt, she was not pleased, and he was surprised to see it. “ **So** very not fair.” She trudged out of his solar.

     Naharis was free, was the aggravating point and she had to deal with him. If only he had done something she could banish him for.   Drogon felt her lament and she still used flying time to calm her mind, as she couldn’t use Aegon to calm it. Well, not in the fashion she was really badly desiring to. She had asked Drogon if he had thought she might just get so desperate she would strip herself naked and throw herself at Aegon, she was sure that disturbed her son, either that or his own desire to see Rhaegal. That was strange, Drogon was acting somewhat lovesick himself, in his mother’s opinion. She supposed it must be difficult to be the last two Dragons and have one of you change genders.

     Point was, she still had to meet with Daario every two days, or he would just send servant after servant all day to harass her about needing to touch base. She hated it. She had told him to return to Meereen and give her more current news. Prepare her city for her return after the child was born. He tried to say she needed to leave before it was. She ignored him, because she had no plans to return to Meereen, anyway she still needed to look after her Freed Slaves on Dragonstone, she would not abandon them. The meetings were always tense because if Commander Naharis approached within two metres of the queen, Valyria would growl and snap at him, he complained, and Daenerys shrugged.

 

    Aegon found that he was over-run in the evenings with visitors and his Kings Guards simply opened his doors for them. He was getting used to Lyancy sleeping in his rooms now, because monsters were afraid of the King of Dragons and Direwolves. She still hid crouched in the corner if he asked her what had happened with Obly and how her hands were hurt, so he stopped asking and just cuddled her and stroked her hair until she fell asleep. When he discovered what happened someone would pay dearly for her terror, no one hurt his girls and lived.

    So lucky Viserys, Drogo, Hizad… whatever, were already dead, he could concentrate on the ones below The Wall that hurt Daenerys, after he had secured her staying. He had made many plans in his head, what they would suffer within a year of their crimes, but he found having Daenerys back had calmed him some. Oh, they would still suffer, but he needed to secure their future before he worried about the Seven Kingdoms. Priorities. Daenerys came first then revenge. Now those priorities also included two little versions.

     Every second night, he had Daenerys as well, she would come looking sad and forlorn and just want her warm milk and soothing words. Usually he simply told her what he knew of the lands they were in, or what petitions his people had come to him with. Sometimes she asked for more information about the Six Kingdoms, but mostly she just drank her milk and sat quietly ‘centring herself’ as he worked on his never-ending paperwork pile. She would listen to Lyancy’s bedtime stories if they overlapped and talk about what Pheon had revealed about this or that. They were getting a little routine down by the two-week mark. Aegon even preheated Daenerys’ milk, and started trying flavourings, that were suggested by Mavis, to make it more interesting. Aegon had noticed Daenerys always had a terror the nights she had met with Commander Naharis, so he always knew when she was coming. She never spoke of what they involved just said she had one and needed milk. He did not think she really needed the milk; he was beginning to think she needed company.

 _Naharis_. Still a pain in Aegon’s side, but as Daenerys spent more time with Lord Rafe Eagleson, she spent less with Commander Naharis and the king had also noticed she no longer referred to the man as Daario, and she didn’t even call him _her_ sellsword or _her_ guard. She simply called him Commander Naharis, or the Commander of the Second Sons, he had not heard her use the word _her_ in regard to Naharis in a prolonged period. He also noticed it was progressively taking more servants with messages of request before Daenerys would go to meet the man. Now she even huffed annoyed when she finally went as if she was against the meeting. Maybe Aegon would not need wait for Naharis to leave, maybe Daenerys would become detached enough from this man he could find excuse to incarcerate him or have him executed without the ruse of a trip to the sea for the voyage to Meereen.

    Umber was right about the ship, he didn’t want to give it to Daenerys so she could leave, and she did not seem to want the thing. Always she reacted like the conversation was being heard for the first time, like he had never mentioned a ship previously. She also very quickly changed the subject or gave excuse to not continue the discussion. Truth was if Daenerys wanted to go, she had a Dragon to fly away on, she did not need a ship. He had kept the ship ready to serve her because he wanted her to feel she was free to do as she wished. He decided he should honour that idea and accept she was just as free to stay right here as to leave. It was his preferred option. Stay forever, forgive him and be a happy family. Now they could truly be a family as well, with the little Targaryen bubbling away. _Why did I think bubbling?_

    Daenerys was correct, he was about to have a whole heap of little Dragon Hatchlings flying about his head, at least the curtains were safe from Daenerys’. He stopped. _No, from our Hatchling_. It wasn’t like it stopped at Dragons. Lord Harold had been on his way home then appeared back within days to inform his king, that First Fang and Balance had a den and a new litter was on its way, so he would have Dragons flying around his head and Direwolves running under his feet. It was like the Lands had kicked into fertility overdrive.

     Then there were nights like this evening when Lyancy was asleep in his bed and Daenerys had fallen asleep on the chaise as his bedtime story for Lyancy had lulled the queen to sleep too. It was like life was almost perfect. He had never seen Daenerys as relaxed or content as she did, as she napped here. Maybe she felt like she was finally home. She had said that is what she had craved as a child, a home and a family, this Fortress along with he and Lyancy could be that for her. He knew they wanted to be that for her.

     Aegon pulled the furs up around Lyancy and tucked her in, then kissed her little raven head. He then went across the rug to gently place a great white fur over Daenerys and tuck her in as well, then as with Lyancy he kissed her head and whispered good-night and his love. He turned back to the task of cleaning up after his evening of caring for his family and just missed the contented little happy smile the queen gave as her dreams mirrored her life, of being loved by her king.

     So, Daenerys Stormborn, found a peace in her life, and when she was feeling philosophical or Pheon was speaking of being home – which she did a lot – Daenerys’ mind would wander, and sometimes she daydreamed, of that day in Pentos when she was presented to Drogo. She told Viserys she didn’t ‘want to be his queen’, but instead of Viserys responding, suddenly Jon Snow was asking her, ‘how about my queen?’ as he had on the boat from The Wall. In her daydream, she had answered ‘yes’ and he had whisked her away to here, and she never had to fear being barren or the first nights with Drogo; the road to Meereen or the War for Westeros, they avoided all of it and she was happy. For good or ill she had endured all that and maybe she appreciated her dream more because she had. It was almost perfect.

 

     Lyancy was still hiding from whatever scared her but had found Dearest’s return soothing. She had bounced into Daenerys’ rooms to show her that she had gotten her bandages removed and although the red marks remained, they would not last forever.

     “What a little warrior you are. How is your Lord Commander?” She did not know who came up with the idea Obly had the rank, but it was a solid installation when Daenerys had returned.

     Lyancy looked at Obly, his eye was still missing, the monster probably ate it. But Dearest had been rescued by her father from the monster’s prison and lived with them now. The monster still had to be seen and Dearest went to him every second day for a short time, she must have to give him tiboot to keep him outside. Lyancy wished Father had just slain the beast. She guessed Father would have slain him, if Lyancy told him what happened, but what if the monster escaped when he saw Father coming? What if he took Dearest far away? Or if Father was angry and sent Dearest away? Lyancy had to be silent so Dearest wasn’t sent or taken away. She loved Dearest. She couldn’t lose Dearest.

     “He is fine.” Lyancy handed her protector up for Dearest to see.

     “You are looking strong Sir Obly, you must have healed quickly from your war.” She looked at the little cloth Dragon, with his big red eye. The eye reminded her of something.

     Lyancy took a little metal sword out of her pocket, not even the size of an eating knife. “Obly has a sword now.”

     “You watch out for your blindside, Sir Obly.” Poor little creature, with his one ruby eye. _Wait. A Ruby eye?_ Daenerys had a closer look. That ruby button, the one she found in the Reading Room, the one Daario wanted back. _It was Obly’s eye!_ No wonder she could not place the lady who had lost it, there was no lady, Daario had somehow encountered Lyancy. He had wounded her Dragon. But if he had hurt Obly then…

_Daario hurt Lyancy!_

     “Hail Princess!” Pheon felt Daenerys’ rage and she came out to calm it, because Lyancy was not ready to see a Dragoness rage.

     “Oh, Pheon! I have missed you. Look my hands are better.”

     “So, they are. You seem nice and **safe**.” Daenerys looked at the little Dragon and then at the happy Lyancy. She must ask the little girl, but not now when she felt volatile.

     “Dearest is here and Father is here. Well not here, but close. I am happy.”

     “Lacey.” Daenerys said with all her control.

     “Yes, Dearest?” Lyancy looked up at the queen with huge happy blue eyes and Daenerys melted a little, this child was so very precious to her.

     “Thank you for showing me you are better. I have a few things I must do today. Can we meet tomorrow?” She needed to calm down and plan for a difficult conversation with this little angel.

     “Sure!” Lyancy was happy to spend whatever time Dearest wanted with her. She skipped out of the room, but she did not make it out the door. Daenerys rushed forward at the last moment and scooped her up into her arms and held her. Lyancy was confused, Dearest was busy and now she was crying, and to be honest cuddling too tight, it hurt a bit, but Lyancy let her. Lyancy let Dearest hold too tight because Dearest was crying and Lyancy knew Dearest had cuddled her when she was upset and Father had and would too, so Lyancy endured the ache as Dearest cried for a very long time, as far as Lyancy could tell. “Do we need Father, Dearest?” She wasn’t helping what was hurting Dearest, maybe Father had the magic to make Dearest happy.

     Daenerys shook her head, she put Lyancy down and smiled at the little girl she had already decided must be hers, she wiped her tears and smiled, Lyancy did not look convinced. “I am fine, just needed a Lacey hug.” Lyancy had mimicked Aegon’s ‘that is horseshit’ expression which made Daenerys laugh, so the little girl shrugged, nodded and left and Daenerys closed the door.

     “Let me retreat to the safety of my Hearth.” Pheon said before the objects started flying. There were no tears in Daenerys’ eyes as she turned from that door, there were flames. Pheon flew quickly around the room to steal the most precious of items.

     “I will incinerate him!” Pheon ducked into her hearth and a glass ball hit the far wall. A perfume bottle smashed into a mirror shattering it. A chair lost a leg, many metal things bore dents and wood baubles splintered, the doors to the balcony became glass dust as Daenerys raged. All the time thinking of the hundreds of ways she could kill Naharis. He had hurt that tiny little girl! She could tell Aegon and watch as he tore Naharis apart for the gall! It took hours and a completely destroyed room for Daenerys’ wrath to subside. She sat on her floor because most of her furniture was structurally unsound now, only the bed had survived, she had even torn her military uniform to shreds along with a few other dresses she wasn’t so fond of, though the military uniform was in **shreds**. She wasn’t sure how she had even had the strength to work such devastation on her coat and rooms. She had avoided her bed and some of her more loved clothing, but as she surveyed the mess, she wondered how she would explain it to Hybri, and Aegon. She was not going to tell Aegon about Daario yet, she had to confirm with Lyancy that her assumptions were correct.

     “What happened?” Hybri gasped when she entered the room. She hoped Dany and Jon hadn’t fought. “Please tell me Aegon isn’t bleeding.”

     “Of course not.” Daenerys felt extremely calm now as she had a plan to interview Lyancy and confirm her suspicions. “We need to covertly clean this up, I do not want Aegon seeing or hearing about this.”

     “We will never get it out.” Hybri looked at the destruction, so many pieces of her family history lost. “We will need to shove it into a back room and see what else we can do to replace things. We will use you needing to make it your own as an excuse.” Hybri sounded fine, but Daenerys saw the tears streaming down her face, then she looked around and realised some of the things she had broken would have been sentimentally important to Hybri, her great-great grandmother’s and beyond.

     “I am so sorry Hybri, I did not mean to destroy your heirlooms.” Daenerys spoke her regret.

     Hybri looked at her and tried to smile. “Some of them may be salvageable.” It did not look like many would and the hope Hybri was displaying seemed false. So, Daenerys simply took her handmaiden in her arms and held her while she cried.

     “I am so sorry, Hybri. I couldn’t think.” Hybri just cried, not just for the objects but what pain Daenerys must have been in to have wrought this destruction. Pheon peeked out of her hearth, lucky she had saved some of the most precious things. It did turn out to be a great help as Pheon knew what were important and what had been mere fluff in the rooms. Many of the items Hybri had wept for were safe and although some were still destroyed, some of the items not hidden by the little Dragon were damaged but not ruined, so they set to cleaning and salvaging the room.

 

     Daenerys had gone down to the kitchen yesterday – after helping Hybri fix her tornado - and asked Mavis to make a double batch of Honey Buns, she was about to have a very difficult conversation with a tiny girl, and that girl may need sugary comfort.

     She was supposed to have met with Commander Naharis yesterday but if she had, he would not be here today, so she sent a message to say she was ill from the pregnancy and would tell him when she could make the trip all the way out to his rooms. A message had returned saying he could meet her at the edge of his allowed space, she replied no. She wanted to meet him on a cliff and push him off, or have Drogon burn him, or carry him over the deep chasm and drop him, or… so she just said no.

     She knocked on Aegon’s door, now she was calm and was greeted by a happy bouncy Lyancy. She had not expected Lyancy, she was just needed to see Aegon and feel some of the serenity he gave her.

     “Oh, Dearest! I have not finished telling Father my story. I am not ready to go.” Lyancy beamed at her. “He is being boring and playing with paper.” She dragged Daenerys into Aegon’s solar where he was surrounded by papers. She had never done this when she was Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, or Meereen, she wondered if Tyrion had done it for her.

     Daenerys smiled at his dedication to being a good and fair king to these people. He looked exhausted, especially considering how early in the day it was. Was Aegon getting enough sleep? Did he have someone to remind him to stop and go to bed? She might just have to come visit him at night to make sure he went to bed. Her head started to imagine the scenario of how she would get him away from his papers and what it might take to get him into bed, what she could do with him after she did.

     “Don’t know Father. Dearest is stone, pretty stone but stone, like that little marble girl.”

     “Daenerys… Daenerys.” Aegon shrugged, she wasn’t responding, except to smile in a way he had seen before but seemed strange for the situation.

     Oh, he was whispering her name as he kissed her skin. _How did I never realise he was a Dragon when his kisses were always scorching hot on my skin, enflaming me. It has been far too long since I have shared his bed._

     “Daenerys…”

     His rough northern accent just sent shivers up her spine. She had never loved her name as much as she did when it was on Jon’s lips. Lyancy called her Dearest because some days when Aegon spoke her name it did sound like he was saying Dearest instead. Always there was a heat to his pronunciation, whether low embers or roaring inferno like when they were entwined. Daenerys did so love to hear her name come from his throat. No other man or lover had ever spoken her name as Jon did and the first time he had spoken her name had ensnared her. He had always called her ‘your grace’, so the first time he called her Dany and Daenerys she had melted. And when he had spoken her name on that first night on the boat north… oh.

     “Daenerys…” Aegon did not know what Daenerys was doing as far as he could tell she had just lapsed into a trance.

     “Dearest!” Daenerys blinked as she realised that she was not alone. She blushed as she felt the heat in her centre, her thoughts had ignited. Worse, Aegon was smiling at her as if he might have gotten a glimpse of her mind’s eye.

     “How may we help you?” Aegon continued to smile at her warmly and she felt that fire in her intensify.

 _Lyancy does not need to hear how you can help me Aegon_. Daenerys thought hotly. She however spoke normally. “I wish to ask a boon of you.”

     “What boon?” His eyes narrowed slightly.

     “My reading room has all my books.”

     “You wish them moved to your rooms?” Rafe Eagleson had come to Aegon and warned him Daenerys might start ‘nesting’ soon, Wylla said that happened with pregnant women. Evelyn said it was rude to speak of Daenerys like she was a fowl, everyone wants to be cosy. Which explained why Hybri had come in last night upset saying Daenerys needed new furniture for her rooms, to suit her new needs. He had need to give his distant cousin a consoling embrace, because he understood the furniture Daenerys was negating were special in Hybri’s heart.

     “No, I love my little library.” She looked around the room to find the way to explain her need. “I will be direct.”

     “I would appreciate that.” It was one of the traits his queen had he did appreciate.

     “Commander Naharis has access to that part of the fortress.” Daenerys saw the shrinking the princess did at the name, cuddling Obly closer. “I want you to take it out of the Naharis zone.”

     “The Naharis Zone?”

     “I do not wish him to bother me by being allowed near the room. I can not restrict his area of permission; this is your castle. So, I need you to tell him he can no longer visit that area of the castle. Your castle, your rules.” She gave Lyancy a small smile as Aegon looked down at his papers in thought.

     As Aegon took in this request and falsely deliberated about it because he was ready to just restrict Daario Naharis right out of the castle, Lyancy sidled up to Daenerys.

     “Your wolf is pretty Dearest.” She looked at the wolf and wanted to pat it, but knew it was not her wolf to touch. Daenerys looked at Valyria as the wolf lent against Tooth, as if the sisters were reconnecting.

     “Thank you, I called her Valyria.”

     “That is a lovely name.” Lyancy sighed with big soft eyes staring at the white wolf.

     “Thank you.” She smiled adoring the little angel.

     “I will do this, but why is he itching you?” Daenerys sighed as she turned to Aegon, of course he would request clarification of the change and the reason.

     “I am simply busy and easily tire.” She didn’t yet, but before realising Lyancy’s wound story he did fatigue her. “He has many questions about returning to Meereen and the plan and I have no desire to discuss the subject or even contemplate it. You said there were no longer available ships to take me. So why think about it?”

     Aegon was confounded, he never said there would be no available ships for the task. He had kept one in the event his life went to shit and Daenerys wanted to leave.

     “Though if you had a little one to take Daario Naharis to Meereen, I could send him back ahead of me.” _Because I am not going! Kill him on the trip._

     “I have kept the original ship for your need to leave.”

     “I don’t need it so you can re-deploy it for your own use.” She paused. “After it takes the Commander away.”

     “It would not be able to return your commander if I deployed it?”

     “Okay, well I will just need a little ship to transport him back.” She looked at Lyancy, who was still gazing fascinated, squatted before Valyria. “How long until you finished your story, Lacey?”

     “Only little while Dearest.” She turned to regard the queen.

     “I will go get the buns and meet you in your chambers.” Daenerys turned away and went to the door. As she was about to disappear, she spoke to the king. “I do appreciate you keeping him away for me, while I cannot bear him.” She left and the king looked at Ghost, that was not what he would have suspected.

     “So, the King of Dragons and Direwolves …” Lyancy crawled onto his lap to finish her story.

     “Sweet girl can I have a minute to finish this paperwork?”

     “No, did you not hear? Dearest is getting the honeyed buns right now! The King of Dragons and Direwolves…”

 

     Lyancy ran into the room and skidded onto the rug before her hearth where Dearest had set up their honey buns. Maybe not the most princess of actions, but it was honeyed buns with Dearest. She saw the brown paper that Dearest kept the buns in and this time it looked giant! She bounced on her knees as Dearest unwrapped them, she winced a little, her knees still tender.

     “How are your hands and knees, Lacey?”

     “Owwy, sometimes but fine. Ooh, look at all the honey!” She said happily. She clapped her little hands together, Lyancy had never realised how delectable honey was until she had shared Dearest’s buns. There hadn’t been too many people brave enough to steal the hiney from the bees when she was a Wildling orphan, or the bears but someone here must be very brave. She would need ask father if he got the honey.

     Dearest was such a good sharer; she gave Lacey the pick of the buns and broke her own in half to give Lyancy half.   Daenerys let Lyancy eat two whole and two half buns. Yes, apparently it did make a difference and did not mean it was three. Three was ‘in-a-doll-hand’. Which Daenerys guessed meant indulgent. Lyancy then told her how strange in-a-doll-hand was, because how can what fills a doll hand be too much? Dolls had little hands, not that Lyancy had a doll, because she wasn’t that type of princess, she was a Direwolf princess, so should have bones she guessed.

     Daenerys took her little hands and looked into her big blue eyes. “Can I ask you what happened to your hands and knees?” Suddenly the princess became subdued and her eyes dulled as she must have thought of that terrifying day.

     “No.” Lyancy sulked.

     “Please Lacey.”

     “No.” She tore her hands from Daenerys and walked to stand in a corner. Daenerys thought how this behaviour would have tore at Aegon.

     “Can I tell you what I think happened?” She spoke softly and stayed where she was. Lyancy nodded sadly, and strangled Obly in her arms. “I think Lacey went on an adventure, a mighty quest to seek Dearest. I think Lacey did not find Dearest but found an evil monster that hurt Obly and Lacey and scared her very much. I think Lacey and Obly escaped but the monster tore Obly’s eye off and Lacey ran as fast as she could to hide in her room.”

     “He had a big ugly forked beard!” Lyancy burst out. “And horns under his nose!” Daenerys had never thought how scary Daario must look to little eyes.

     “Why did you not tell anyone Lacey?” Daenerys kept her voice soft, to sooth the child.

     “What if Father sent him away and he took you with him?” Lyancy took an emotional step forward. It was a possibility that Aegon would have banished the two of them, but she would have proven to Aegon, Lyancy was as beloved of her as him. and she would be just as wrathful for her pain. “I didn’t want you to go further away. I would not have met him if you weren’t so far away.” The words of babes.

     “Well, I happen to have something of yours.” She put her hand in her pocket and wrapped it around the button.

     “What?” Lyancy came forward to look at what Dearest had in her pocket. The queen pulled her hand out but held something in her fist, Lyancy came closer to look at Dearest’s hand. Dearest opened her hand to reveal Obly’s eye! “Oh!” She stepped back in surprise and awe.

     “I found it where Obly battled and kept it safe, not knowing what it was.”

     “Oh, Dearest.” Lyancy sighed and came forward to poke the button in Daenerys’ hand. She then held Obly’s face in front of the hand. “Look Obly. Your eye.”

     “Would Obly and Lacey like Dearest to sew it back on?” Daenerys asked the awed child and her cloth Dragon.

     “Would you like your eye back?” Lyancy stared at Obly. “Yes, it would mean you don’t fly into corners.” She waited for Obly to say more. “You do look tough with one eye, but you look sweet with two. Father says Dragons are not beasts of war, they are creetours of magic. I would like you to be magic not war. I already have War.” Obly went on to discuss it all with Lyancy as she nodded at his points and decisions. It made Daenerys smile. Finally, Lyancy looked up. “Yes, Dearest. We want Obly to have his eye back.”

     “Alright. Then we must go tell your Father.”

     “No!” Lyancy squealed.

     “What?” The child surprised Daenerys.

     “It is, beg your pardon.” She corrected Dearest as Wylla corrected her.

     “I beg your pardon?”

     “Father could send you away. You must promise to shh. Say the words.”

     “You want me to swear to secrecy?”

     “Yes, say the words.”

     “I promise not to tell your father what I know.” Lyancy nodded. “ _Unless_ , it comes to be vital he is told.” Lyancy looked up with a little betrayal. “Lacey, if it comes to your safety or anyone I love’s, I must tell your father. It is not right the monster escape punishment for being evil.”

     “Okay.” Dearest did have a point. Daenerys then took out a needle and thread and very gently sewed Obly’s eye back on, so it did not hurt him too much. Lyancy ate more buns, because she was worried, and it kept her hands and mouth busy.

     When Daenerys was done, she handed Obly back to Lyancy and she was very happy, he looked like he never lost his eye. Lyancy dove forward to hug the greatest healer in the world, then jumped back, as she felt something bump her.

     “Dearest are you okay?”

     “Yes, Lacey. Why?”

     “Your tummy just kicked me in the face.” Daenerys looked at her face in surprise, she hadn’t felt anything, but then her face wasn’t pressing into her own tummy. Lyancy opened her little bag she still always carried and took out a tuft of black fur.

     “There, a relic to keep you safe, and stop your tummy kicking people in the face when they hug you.” Lyancy looked at Obly. “I do not think Dearest was kicking us Obly, yes she was nice to give you the eye back and it is right to fix her back.” They sat eating honey buns for a few extra hours as Daenerys thought how her little Dragon had said hello to its big sister. Lyancy found every so often as she was eating a bun Dearest would just pick her up and cuddle her tight, sometimes she would cry too, but she told Lyancy it was because She and Obly were so brave and Dearest was so sad she had been hurt by her monster. Lyancy had need to pat Dearest to make her stop crying and eventually she did. Lyancy wondered if she would cry when she was a queen. Hey, maybe her hands would become really soft, like Dearest’s.

 

     Daario Naharis was not taking this. He was not going to surrender. He could not surrender. Aegon had reduced his area of influence and Daenerys had not argued for him. He needed her to go back to Meereen, the sooner the better. She had told him he was to not tell people about this kingdom or its king when _he_ returned to Meereen. “I will hold my tongue if you return to Meereen with me and forget this place and this king who doesn’t want you or his child.” Daario spoke as if he had no idea that Daenerys may have had a conversation with Aegon about this topic.

     “Daario, I am still deciding what I am to do.” _How to kill you painfully enough for your crimes._

     “Then I am still deciding if your secret is safe.”

     “Alright.” Daenerys needed to take an old lady’s advice. _Be a Dragon_. She wasn’t sure exactly how she was going to deal with Commander Naharis yet, but she would be dealing with him. Aegon may not get the chance to cut his tongue out and his hands off.

     “Alright?’

     “Yes, I will return with you to Meereen, to ensure you stay quiet about Aegon and his realm. I will take the ship he is always offering me, and we will sail together back to Meereen. I will never sail back to these shores once I go to be with you in Meereen.” Not one word of that was true, but Daario was too arrogant to think he could not convince her to bend to his will. She would have to replace him in Meereen though.

     “You seriously love him that much?” He did not know why he sounded surprised, he had seen it.

     “I do.” So not everything she was saying to him and that Lady Moran hiding in the closet was a lie.

     “What of the child?”

     “I will raise him alone.”

     “Not alone.” He smirked at her. She swallowed the bile that was inching up her throat at his suggestion and smirked back.

     “Maybe not alone.” Definitely with Aegon. “Maybe he will have siblings too.” She hoped when Daario was gone, friendly would turn to loving, and then to hot and steamy Dragons repopulating the world with Targaryens, or at least lots of practise at repopulating. The grin was real, even if Daario did not know the reason. She needed to repay him for hurting her little cherub. Lyancy barely remembered the pain anymore but she saw the fear in the little girl. She had a difficult time not just incinerating Naharis, even her Hatchling wanted revenge. Daenerys just saw Commander Naharis screaming in the flames.

 

     She went to Aegon for calm and cool after dealing with Daario Naharis. Sir Arthur allowed her through, and she found Aegon sitting on a couch with Lyancy sitting on his lap as they stared into the Hearth.

     “The King of Dragons and Direwolves…” Lyancy was saying but stopped when she saw Daenerys. “Dearest! I am teaching Father a story to tell the Hatchling.”

     “Oh.” She would not have thought Aegon would have told Lyancy.

     “Pheon brought the eggs over for Gryph to cuddle.” Lyancy pointed at the hearth. Sure enough as she came around the couch the two little Dragons sat in the fire with four little green eggs. Lyancy jumped down and ran to point at one particular egg. “This will be for me. It has a blue spot on the back.”

     Daenerys looked at a spare spot on the couch and Aegon nodded to indicate she could sit down. Lyancy ran back to launch herself into Aegon’s lap, the little Scorchers looked out at the royal family sitting on the couch as the royal family looked at the Scorchers’ little family. Dragons mirroring Dragons.

     “How do you deal with the separate Hearths and having a little family?” Aegon asked the Dragons.

     “How do you?” Gryph asked back quickly. His inquiry silenced the human Dragons as they stared at each other unable to answer his question, though if he could read their minds, he would have gotten the message that they did not handle it well and they hated it.

     “We must carry the eggs back and forth.” Pheon answered Aegon’s question. “It is tedious, but previously it was simple, we stayed in whichever room the King and Queen shared or left the eggs in the nursery because it was in between. Then after the monarchs’ rooms were warmed, we shared the nursery Hearth and warmed the infant heirs.”

     “Oohh. Babies!” Lyancy said excited by the idea, Aegon looked apologetic over her head. “I have asked Father for a sibling, but he won’t even tell me how to get one.” She told the Dragons.

     “Do you want a sibling?” Pheon asked without looking at the adults.

     “Oh yes! Let me esplain why.”

     “I would like to hear it, princess.” Pheon was giving the adults no quarter.

     “I do not want a sibling.” Said contrary to her last excited response.

     “Oh?” Aegon looked worried at Daenerys.

     “I **_need_** a sibling!” Lyancy said with emphasis.

     “Need?” Daenerys asked, why would Lyancy need a sibling? Though it was good to know she would accept the little one.

     “I esplain.”

     “Okay.” Aegon said patting his daughter’s hair in a calming motion. He hoped this was a good reason.

     “To play with and share Obly with and share desserts with! To dress up and show to Ghost. To tickle and giggle with. To eat Dearest’s buns with. To brush Stormborn’s mane with. To…”

     “We get it Princess you have a lot of plans.” Aegon said with a smile at the little girl, she seemed very excited to contemplate the idea.

     “Yes, so why you not give me one?” She looked accusatorily at her Father.

     “Princess…”

     “It is mean to not let me have one.” She screwed up her little face and pursed her lips and furrowed her brow. If she wasn’t so adorable, she might be intimidating.

     “Lyancy…”

     “You and Dearest had them. I know they were no good, but I would be a good sibling. I esplain.”

     “Okay.” Aegon was overwhelmed.

     “I be nice and share everything; I not tell them lies or stab them in back; or send them off to die. I not leave them alone. I would cuddle and kiss them and tell them stories.”

     “What stories?” Daenerys asked to get a raised brow from Aegon, what did that matter, she was sure he was asking.

     “The King of Dragons and Direwolves. Father Sun and Mother Moon. How Ice and Fire combined. How vegetables saved the princess. Maybe if Geron tells me, The Red Knight and The Blue Priest. About Father’s Mummy and Daddy. I have lots of stories. I would love them lots Father, please can I have one?” She turned giant blue eyes on him imploring him to say yes.

     “How about we hear how Obly went to War and lost his eye?” Aegon asked for the one story he _needed_ to hear.

     “No!” She burrowed into his chest. “That is a scary story. I love them, I not tell them scary stories.” Aegon looked lost that he did not know the story and Daenerys had sympathy for him, if she wasn’t sworn to secrecy, she would tell him the tale. Daario had to **die**.

     “Lacey.” Daenerys’ eyes teared up and she touched the little girl’s arm wanting to cuddle her.

     “Alright maybe a different story.” Aegon released her, “A magic story.”

     “How Dearest’s tummy kicked my face.” She pulled her head out of Aegon’s chest and looked into his shocked face. “It is okay Father I gave her a relic to make it stop doing that. She is fine now.”

     “I did not even feel it.” Daenerys shrugged, she still hadn’t and she had been vigilant about it.

     “See told ya. I fixed it with a relic.” She smiled at the adults in sequence then gazed up at her father and gave him her best pout. “Can I have one?”

     “Lyancy,” She just pouted more, and Aegon sighed. “Who knows what the future holds.”

     “Esplain.”

     “Explain what exactly?” Aegon asked.

     “What stops you giving me a sibling, esplain.”

     “You need a mother and a father.” It should explain.

     “No, it can be an orphan like me.”

     “To make the baby, you need a mother and a father.”

     “So, a boy and a girl, make a little baby?” Lyancy mulled it over.

     “Yes Lyancy.” Aegon said hoping that was the end.

     “You’re a boy and Dearest is a girl. Can you make it for me?” It was not the end of course because Lyancy had a knack for embarrassing him. “I get all the stuff. You hold it and Dearest can sew it. Then I have a sibling! Yay!” Aegon’s head fell in defeat, Daenerys chuckled and so did the Scorchers.

     “That is not how…” Aegon said softly to the little girl.

     “Then how?”

     “Remember, the day you get married you will be old enough to know.” Hopefully that ended the conversation.

     “Will you marry me Obly?” Lyancy looked at her Dragon. “He said he would. How you make babies?”

     “Obly needs to ask me for your hand.” Aegon stared at Obly. “He isn’t saying anything, he cannot marry you. I am not telling you how to make babies.”

     “Oh rats!” Lyancy sulked.

     Myra entered to say the court was assembling for dinner and the ‘royal family’ should start readying to join them. Daenerys gave her farewells for her to return to her room to freshen up and told Aegon she would see them in the Dining Hall. Aegon took Lyancy to scrub off some of her grit.

 

     “I hear from your sellsword you will need the ship after all.” He was barely containing his wrath, why had she not told him.

     “Unfortunately, Naharis believes I will be required, I was hoping to work it out from afar, so did not update you in the event I did not need to leave.” In the event she just chained a boulder to Daario’s feet and dropped him into the ocean, to freeze to death.

     “It would have been nice to hear that from you not your cocky sellsword.” Flames licked at his tone.

     “I still do not wish to leave but I must if I must. I still hope I don’t.” She was never going to tell him it was blackmail, but she also was never going to say it was choice.

     “What would you have me do with your people on Dragonstone?” He had to concentrate on some task he could do to fill in the hole she just blew in his heart. He had hoped. It seemed to be going so well.

     “I… Protect them from your cousin.” She said forlornly.

     “Fine. As you ask, I shall take care of their protection. I wish you well in your future plans. If you excuse me, I must attend to my duties.” Aegon turned on his heel and stalked away.

     “Aegon!” She called, he stopped and turned.

     “What?” He asked angrily. “What more do you want?”

     “Please don’t be angry.”

     “Why the Hells not?! I keep believing you care, and you keep showing me I am unimportant.” He exhaled heavily. “Am I supposed to beg you to stay? I will not be doing that. I don’t want you to go, but you are free to do as your heart desires.”

     “Aegon…” She wished she could explain.

     “No, do not pity me. It is my fault for thinking I might have had the chance of being part of that. Seems I am just a pathetic fool, how ever did you bear my weakness?” Then he turned and was gone. She knew this would be hard to come back from. She would come back from it, explain how she had to destroy Naharis.

     Aegon was polite and friendly the next time she saw him, but she saw the pain in his eyes, but no one else seemed to and he simply built an icy wall within himself. He took this final example of how Lady Stark had been right to heart, but he set himself to ice and accepted the change in his life. With Umber on his way to Hardhome, there was no one to discount the words they had never heard Lady Stark say. Again, he accepted he would only have Lyancy. He no longer spoke to the Ladies of the Realm, he ignored women completely.

     Wylla and Myra looked on this new event and frowned. Arthur sighed and Geron hit his head with his palm.

     “Excuse me while I take the king outside and kick his arse into the snow.” Geron said to Arthur as he moved to follow Aegon.

     Arthur took the opportunity to talk to the queen. He found her, saw the sadness in her eye as she followed Aegon with her eyes.

     “Have you heard the Tales of the King of Dragons and Direwolves.” He rasped at her.

     “No.”

     “You should learn it,” he said. “The Queen of Dragons and Direwolves should know her husband’s tale.”

     “He is not my husband.”

     “Work harder then.” Then he simply walked away. Arthur was sure as Daenerys always said to Aegon, ‘there is more to that story’. He wondered how Naharis convinced the queen to leave, because Arthur was a silent man and a silent man heard Dragons whispering in their hearths, Daenerys was crying constantly for her desire to stay and not be _forced_ to go. She needed to tell Aegon what was going on.

     There was a hand on his arm. “How?” His queen asked him.

     “Whatever is pulling you to Meereen, you must explain it to Aegon. Ask him to wait, he will. You have taken his hope, give it back to him.” Again, he left Daenerys, this time he decided to break one of his own rules, he was going to meddle.

 

     “Send word, prepare the ship.” Aegon commanded Myra.

     “At once.” She bowed.

     “Why?” Arthur asked. “Why is she leaving? It is obvious she does not wish to go; she looks miserable. What hasn’t she told you?” Aegon looked at his Lord Commander. “You thought she would stay because she appeared to not want to go. So why does she need to go?” Aegon realised Arthur was not asking him, he was musing out loud. “Have you asked her what the desperate need is to go now?” Arthur looked at his king.

     “She didn’t even tell me, her Commander did. Usually I do not listen to him, but he did not say Daenerys was leaving, he enquired if it had been arranged for Daenerys most loved possessions to be taken with her. He wasn’t cocky, he was simply arranging provisions.”

     “What is going on in Meereen?” Arthur mused again to himself.

     “I do not know, but there is a man headed there now, soon I will know.” Aegon had his own worries about Meereen and its safety for Daenerys.

     “She should not go back blind.” Arthur said as if Aegon needed the advice, though he knew his king did not.

     “She should go back with a guard.” Wylla said from her corner.

     “Naharis is returning with her.” Aegon said with an unhappy tone.

     “Oh, do we trust him now?” Wylla asked.

     “Not at all.” Aegon stated firmly. “I need to get Myra to send our best person with Daenerys, I want her safe.”

     “I will go.” Wylla said with finality.

     “Aren’t you busy?” Arthur replied.

     “Arthur Dayne, I have protected the line of The King of Dragons and Direwolves, for more years then you have breathed. I was the first Dragonguard assigned to the High King’s heir. I will go with Aegon’s heir and protect his queen and their child until the lands submerge into the seas.”

     “She promised me the same thing when my beloved went south.” Aerion entered the room. It made Aegon wary, Aerion’s queen and son died under her watch.

     “I brought your heir home. We are not on human timetables. Your son being here would not have seen Aegon born, I had to wait for Aegon to be conceived and birthed. How was I to know Eddard Stark would be so clingy to the babe?”

     “I expect you to protect my great-grandchild Kasmira.”

     “As I have protected the line of The King of Dragons and Direwolves for generations.” She stood to stare at the old man.

     “Not like my beloved. You bring that girl home the moment you see danger to her or her child. I do not care if you have to leave a sea of blood. I will not see my grandson live my torment.”

     “I am the Blade to Sever. I am the Needle to Sew. I am the Hourglass that shows their destinies.” Wylla said solemnly.

     “As I always said, good catch phrase, bit too long though.” Geron spoke quietly.

     “No one asked you Lion.” Wylla scowled, Aegon didn’t even ask why Aerion used another name for her.

     Everyone filed out as Aegon rose as if to leave, Arthur waited for him, and closed the door behind Wylla the last person, he saw Aegon just wanted privacy and solitude.

     “You think she has a reason to her leaving?”

     “I think she has a cause to make her not stay. A cause that is tearing at her. I think my king, your queen needs your patience and understanding. I believe she does not wish to go. I think she is not able to tell you why, perhaps she fears if she does you will fix it all for her. Maybe the Dragon Queen wishes to fix her own problems, so she feels worthy of being your queen. Give her this. If she asks for help give it, do not rescue her, unless it would see her lost otherwise.”

     “So, what you are saying is: Its not all about you, Aegon.” Aegon smiled at Arthur.

     “No, you have had enough examples of it not being about you. I am saying: If you think it is not about you, make it about her.” Arthur smiled back.

     “Right so, it’s all about Daenerys.”

     “I only echo what you feel, my king.”

     “That is not my feeling, Sir Dayne.”

     “You are right. It is all about Daenerys and Lyancy.” Arthur stared at Aegon.

     “How comforting it is that you know my heart and mind so well, Sir Arthur.” Aegon smiled at his Lord Commander, his Kings Guard reminded him of his priorities. Arthur reminded him he was worthy of his desires. _Daenerys has a reason, I need to let her do what she needs, until she needs me_. He would not set himself up for heartbreak, but he could trust Daenerys knew what she thought was best and be kind to her as another human being. Do not be harsh to her, be supportive and be a friend, she was not his, and never would be if he pushed her away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not be concerned, this is only a hiccup, the talk by Arthur has pulled up Aegon's reins, they are still fine and Aegon is now not wounded just bruised. Dany is going to be very vocal about her return to Aegon.   
> Also SPOILER, Dany doesn't really leave.


	31. Alessi Makes Mischief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Six Kingdoms Chapter.  
> Alessi has some conversations with Bran and makes himself a problem.

     The wildling boy was just making himself a problem. He refused to call Bran King, he refused to bow, he refused to treat any of the people around him with respect – except Davos – and he refused to stop asking about Jon Snow’s resurrection, seeing as the king was interested in his story. He ‘couldn’t recall’ anything about the ship he was the sole survivor of its shipwreck. He ‘couldn’t recall’ where they came from, or who they served. He ‘couldn’t recall’ _anything_!

     Bran had started out extremely nice. He had tried using his status as the Three-eyed Raven to get the boy to talk. It only had the boy asking many questions about how a raven could have three eyes and other anatomical question about the title.

     “How does it even fly straight?”

     “It is a title, like king.” Bran said deadpan as usual, but he was tiring of this boy.

     “Oh, so it isn’t real either. Wow, you are just one big liar, aren’t you?”

     “I am king. I was voted for by the Lords of the Six Kingdoms.”

     “I didn’t vote for you.” Alessi snickered at the joke no one here could possibly understand. _Love that movie_.

     “You are not a Lord of the Six Kingdoms.” Tyrion spoke tiredly. They had been at it for hours, for days and the lad had not faltered.

     “Did you lose one? Did you check under the rug or in the corner under the dresser?”

     “Sorry, lose what?” Tyrion found the boy mentally exhausting.

     “Wasn’t there Seven of them before? So, did you lose one? It is quite an oversight to lose a whole kingdom. I mean if I was king, I would be asking questions. Are your lords embezzling from you?”

     “I beg your pardon?” Bran was finding this lad’s bright outlook dazzling, and not in a good way.

     “Once there was Seven, now there are Six. Tomorrow will there only be five?” He turned to look at the dwarf. “Why yes, I can count. Backward even.”

     “The North has its independence.” Bran said to shut up his questions.

     “They didn’t vote for you either, huh?” Alessi shook his head slowly. “That is harsh. Even your sister thinks you will be a shit king. Understandable she did get to see a true king, when Jon Snow ruled The North. She must have thought your kingdom would end up as broken as your legs.” Alessi’s voice went deep for his next words and he did not sound like a child. “Or was it your _spine_?”

     “Remember you speak to the king.” Sir Brienne scolded the boy.

     “I know to _what_ I speak.” The boy replied. “It is no king. Jon Snow was the king, is the only man worthy to take a knee for. We Free Folk knew it and that is why we would not stay in your rotting lands.”

     “Are the Black Ships, a Wildling armada?” Tyrion asked, he had laughed at it, but the only survivor was a Wildling.

     “I don’t know how stupid you are.” Alessi made it sound like there should be more to the statement, but he said nothing.

     “Lord Tyrion is one of the smartest men in Westeros.” Alessi laughed at the rotund man’s words.

     “Would you count yourself as one too?” Alessi asked Sam.

     “I wouldn’t say that much, but I am quite…”

     “Gullible and weak?” Alessi finished his sentence. “Petty and vindictive?” Sam looked hurt and offended but Alessi just looked proven correct.

     “It is not a ridiculous…” Sam went back to the initial query.

     “It is! We don’t have permanent settlements and you think we are building armadas, and what are we doing with them?”

     “Sailing in … our waters.” Bran replied.

     “Ooh, that was hard wasn’t it? Not saying yours, as if you own the whole damn land and water.” Alessi gazed at the king. “However, let me think. Can’t build a village but can build an armada to go sailing around and checking out the joint and spying on the little carrion bird’s plaything. Yeah, we ain’t that stupid.” Alessi rolled his eyes.

     “Aren’t you?” Bran asked.

      “Nah, remember we chose the great king to follow, not the pathetic one. I mean,” He looked at Sam. “You people even call him ‘The Broken’. Do you not want to fix some of your shit up? May I ask? Did you see Daenerys and Jon Snow and think, wow they will be great monarchs and build a wonderous new world for us… We can’t live in their beautiful world, let’s piss on it and get rid of our great hope for progress?”

     “Daenerys burned the city.” Sam blurted out as excuse.

     “Daenerys burned the Army of the Dead too. Don’t remember you guys chiding her for that.” Alessi had listened to Jon Snow as he travelled with the Free Folk, he knew some of the man’s opinions of these people and their actions, he agreed with many. “As to burning the city, the scum survived I see.” He looked around at the men in the room. “Wait. That’s right you were all hiding safely behind Jon, using him as your shield, because not one of you lifted a finger to rescue any people. None of you even fought in the Long Night. I do not count having to fight in the crypts you were cowering in as fighting, Lord Tyrion.”

     “I fought.” Sam said.

     “You gave your sword to Sir Jorah and ran for cover. You are a coward, Samwell Tarly.”

     “You shouldn’t say that. And King Bran, used himself as bait.” Sam said in a tone that made Alessi sigh sadly.

     “Did he? Still what did he do to destroy any of the enemy, has he ever harmed a Whitewalker, or Wight in his life?” Alessi knew Bran had not. “Poor Jojen and Hodor. They believed too.” Alessi whispered.

     “Through his sacrif…”

     “You know what? If you are just going to cheer lead Bran, you can stop talking, Tarly. We do not need your crap. If you can’t add productively to the conversation, little babies should be quiet! How did Jon Snow ever deal with you attaching to him and sucking his blood like the little leech you are?” Alessi stared at Sam with a tilt to his head.

     “Child!” Tyrion was shocked by the attitude of this boy.

     “Shall we just get to where all you traitorous murdering types torture me for the information, I am not going to tell you?” Alessi was over these lesser beings.

     “We do not torture people; we are building a new world.” Bran was as usual the only calm one.

     “On the corpses of the true builders.” Alessi glared at Bran. “Is it more fun to command flesh people rather than ice ones?”

     “You are getting emotional, young Wildling.” Bran said unemotionally.

     “At least I can feel something, you will always have a Dragonglass heart.” Alessi knew Bran did not literally have a Dragonglass heart but he also knew Bran was no Bloodraven, he had no fire to combat the evil that crept over him.

     “Take him to a cell, let him think. Be kind to him.” Bran realised with his comment that this Wildling boy knew things he shouldn’t, and their future conversations needed to be more personal.

     “I see you. Be afraid Raven, _he_ sees you too.” Were the last words Alessi said before he was escorted out.

 

     Bran had given Alessi a nice cell, probably because it was near impossible to get to the Black Cells anymore. The boy didn’t care. The Three-Eyed Raven had no power over him. Now Brandon Stark, First of his Name, The Broken, The Three-eyed Raven knew he had not succeeded as completely as he thought. Knew he was not as hidden as he thought. Alessi wondered if this boy who wanted to be king, even knew what was wrong with him, what he had accepted. What he had bent to. Bran looked through the Weirwoods and out of his ravens’ eyes and thought himself a god, he was not. Alessi knew Gods, and they would not abide Brandon’s usurpation of their legacy for long. The Lord of Light, as the red priests called him, or The Many-Faced, Many-Named God as the Faceless Men served him, the Old God, he would not allow this enemy to continue to reign over the people. A reckoning was coming, and the Oldest of the Old Gods, had chosen his champion long ago. “The Dragon rises so the sky can be set ablaze.”

     “I did not think you Free Folk had tales of Dragons.” A Flea Bottom accent spoke to the boy.

     “We have many tales of Dragons. Not Dragons like Valyria, but Dragons still.” Alessi said to the old smuggler. “How may I help you Davos Seaworth?”

     “How do you know who I am?” Davos had never met the boy.

     “I served the man you once served.”

     “You knew Jon Snow?”

     “I did.” Alessi confirmed.

     “You are a scrap. How did you know him?”

     “I watched the men who put the corpse across his horse and sent it back to The Wall. So, the south could stop fearing Dragons.”

     “You saw him dead.” Davos was saddened again, maybe some part of him hope the man was still alive that there had been a mistake.

     “I saw the corpse.” Alessi would not lie to Davos but knew he could not tell him the truth either. Davos was trustworthy, Aegon believed it, but The Raven had eyes everywhere even in the rats.

     “Mauled by a bear, was it quick?”

     “Aye, it was.” Umber had snapped the man’s neck in an instant and then left the corpse to be ravaged by a starving bear. If Aegon had thought it would be painful he would never have allowed it.

     “So, Jon told the Free Folk he was a Dragon.” Why had Jon not told him?

     “It was easy to see.”

     “Really, because I didn’t see it.” Davos looked at the floor. “How could none have seen it?’

     “Because a powerful witch bound his blood.”

     “What nonsense do you speak, boy?” Davos was sick of this mumbo-jumbo.

     “Shadowbinders. Blood Magic. Did you know Daenerys Targaryen was immune to flame?”

     “Aye, I had heard.” How could a Dragon queen not be?

     “Aegon was no less powerful and sooner or later his Dragon heritage would become apparent. So those who wished him to survive sent to Asshai, and they sent a powerful Shadowbinder. I am sure through Melisandre you saw what blood magic can do? Well, I don’t know exactly how it works…”

     “It is evil.” Davos believed that.

     “Maybe, but it can be used for … So, imagine our blood is imbued with our spirit, and our spirit has a form. Say in Jon’s case it was the form of a Dragon, or a Direwolf or maybe an amalgam. The Shadowbinder used blood magic to chain the Dragon so only the Direwolf was able to be perceived. When Jon was murder on The Wall, the Blood Magic faded as did the chains, and the Dragon part of Jon’s spirit was free and that is why he rose, because his Dragon was released, and it burst into life.”

     “Melisandre resurrected Jon.”

     “Yeah, not so much, I think.” Alessi spoke as he shrugged.

     “Then how did a bear kill him?”

     “Today’s magic theory lesson is over, comeback tomorrow.” Alessi turned away from the old man, because Davos may not be as ‘clever’ as Lord Tyrion, but the old man was sharp, sharp enough to see the hole in the explanation.

     “They may kill you, boy.” Davos had little faith in Bran’s mercy, he had not seen any proof against it but there was something rotting inside their king, he had been on the Seas long enough to recognise the stench. Problem was the ‘great’ men of Westeros had murdered and exiled their only options for change. Davos saw how Alone Jon had been manipulated to do their foul plots, he wished he could have helped his king, maybe it would have saved the queen.

     Alessi turned back to look at the old man. “I walked with War; do you think I fear men?”

 

     It was some days of torture later that Alessi languished in his cell and had another visitor, one he would have thought had no chance or reason to find him. He heard the scrape of a cane on the stone.

     “How may I help you, Lord Tyrell?” Alessi liked surprising people and he did for a moment surprise the Reach Lord.

     “How do you…? Who do you serve?” Willas asked the boy.

     “Bran has been torturing me for days, maybe weeks to know that. Why do you think I would tell you?”

     “I am not Bran, and two, I have no issue with the Free Folk.” Willas answered.

     “I like you already, at least you do not call us Wildlings.”

     “I have no First Men blood but I have always found your myths interesting.” Willas came forward to take a good look at the lad, he was thirteen or so and snow blonde with piercing blue eyes and more wisdom than many men thrice his age had. “You look well for a tortured man.”

     “He has not raised a hand to me, he has tortured me with his voice and words. He could go talk to someone else for a while and give me a break.”

     “Ahh.” Willas saw the lad was not a Bran, the Broken fan.

     “Is he being an arse to you too?”

     “Ears on the walls.” Willas understood as well as Alessi, Bran could be anywhere.

     “You should seek sanctuary with House Dayne.”

     “A Dornish House?” The boy did not understand politics.

     “A House dedicated to the Old Ways, if you like First Men myths so much.” Alessi gazed at Willas Tyrell with meaning to his gaze.

     “We are essentially homeless.”

     “Then ask for help.”

     “House Dayne?”

     “Or there are many empty castles in The North, ask Queen Sansa for one, she adored your sister. Wait, wasn’t Queen Margery trying to betroth Sansa Stark to you?” Willas had no idea how this Free Folk boy knew that.

     “Why are you telling me this?”

     “You have been deserted by your king and mine is benevolent and wishes to see loyal Houses rewarded and housed.” Alessi explained.

     “I thought your people did not bend, it was why King Jon Snow was so amazing, he got you to bend.”

     “King Jon had many ways in which he was amazing.”

     “He is dead now.” Willas spoke with regret. He had never met him, had heard of Jon Snow though. He had heard great things. Even now he wondered how Jon Snow did not become King in Brandon Stark’s place. He was a better option; he would have been fair to House Tyrell. From what Willas had heard, he would have been fair to everyone. He also heard the man was shattered by having to stop the Dragon Queen’s rampage, for he truly loved her. That alone was a massive indicator of his worth as a king, willing to sacrifice the woman he loved for the good of the people. Willas still wondered if the Westerosi sworn to her had been more loyal, whether it would have ended as it did. Someone should have made the Dragon Queen and The King in The North marry for the Seven Kingdoms and then maybe … _We would not be broken, like our king_.

     “Jon Snow is indeed dead.”

     “I never understood why they didn’t make him an option.”

     “Who did you vote for?” Alessi thought Willas would not want Jon after his betrayal of Daenerys.

     “The Reach never got a vote.”

     “Interesting. So, Five Kingdoms just as I predicted.”

     “The Reach had a loyal man installed.”

     “Still.” Alessi went quiet. “I wonder what your vassals think?”

     “You said you had a king. Is there a King Beyond The Wall, again?”

     “The First Men have always had a King. He just wishes to be free of the game of thrones and sits in ice.”

     “A hidden king?”

     “Whatever you want to call him.” Alessi saw the thought in Willas’ eye and knew his whisper had started, soon many would whisper of the Hidden King. His purpose was done, now he could just play with Bran.

 

     No one was supposed to visit the Wildling boy so Bran only watched through other eyes on rare occasion, and he had glanced in to hear Willas Tyrell say he would not speak of ‘this Hidden King’; what hidden king?   Bran tried to go back to see the rest of the conversation, but it was just a blinding spot of light, with no sound. All he could see was the boy sitting smiling then his head moved to a sound, blinding light and then Willas’ promise and the boy turning to the rat and smiling.

     “Always a pest I see.” Alessi chuckled.

     Bran had called Lord Tyrell to audience and was disappointed to find him tight-lipped. Saying he and the boy traded ancient stories, ask anyone he was known for his interest in old myths and legends, and the boy was a rare opportunity to discover Wildling stories. Bran asked about the Hidden King, and Willas said it was a story, that the lad had said must not be spoken of and as Bran could see everything, he was sure he could go back and see it. Maybe then he could tell Willas, as when the boy mentioned it, he never finished the tale and Willas wanted to hear it but had sworn to not speak of it so should not have even said he had not gotten to hear it. No matter how Bran wheeled around his questions he only got a shrug and a ‘sorry he didn’t say.’

 

     “Tell me of The Hidden King.”

     “You’re the memory of the world, look for yourself.” Alessi was never going to co-operate.

     “Where did the tale occur?” Alessi was tempted to say the Lands of Always Winter, but kept his mouth shut, no need to encourage Bran to try and see inside Aegon’s borders. Well, maybe to see him frustrated.

     “Where the oldest and most powerful of magics are and always have been.” Alessi said enigmatically.

     “Asshai?” Alessi rolled his eyes, then stared at Bran like he was stupid.

     “Yeah, because all life springs from the Shadow.” Alessi faked reverence. “Or crawls from it.” He said with derision as he scanned the king.

     Bran would have sighed it he ever felt anything, but he was cold inside and this boy derived too much joy from his frustration. Maybe he should ask about something else. “Where is Drogon?”

     Alessi took a double take, not because he was surprised by Bran’s desire, but he was a little by his openness. “How would a Free Boy know that? Dragons are fire; The North is cold, like your heart. Two things that seem divergent.”

     “Why do you think me cold?” Bran did not understand this boy.

     “I have spoken to you.” Alessi answered quickly but he did gaze at the king. “Why can they not see it?”

     “How can you?” The tone changed and the voice came out as a whisper.

     “Maybe I am Azor Ahai and remember you.”

     “You are not. Rhaegar was. He brought Lightbringer, but he never had the chance to wield his weapon. I have freed the world of Lightbringer and their delusions he could save them.”

     “You know he will just come back and we’ll do it _all_ again.” Alessi shook his head, it was supposed to be finished.

     “No, because I am the Three-Eyed Raven.” Alessi laughed at Bran’s reasoning. “Why do you laugh?”

     “Because you think that makes you Knowledge. You have much to learn Raven, for even a raven with three eyes, can forget when Mischief is at play and War clouds the world.” After that Alessi just descended into chuckles then long bouts of smiling but no sound. Bran gave up for another day.

 

     “Little Carrion Bird, what do you seek?” Alessi spoke in a sing-song voice. “Three-eyes to see, but only a squawk when you speak.”

     “How long are you going to do this?” Bran asked.

     “How long will you live?”

     “Three-Eyed Ravens can live for centuries.”

     “Then let us get comfortable.” Alessi said as he wiggled down in the chair he had been given.

     “I will be watching your funeral pyre.”

     “What makes you think I burn?” Alessi smirked.

     “Do you think because your hair is light you are a Dragon?”

    “Do you think because you are Stark you are a First Man?” Alessi raised a brow.

     “I am, my ancestors were Kings of Winter.”

     “No, Jon Snow’s ancestors were Kings of Winter.”

     “Jon was a Dragon, he hailed from Valyria.”

     “He was the descendant of Ice and Fire, he was a King of Winter, a King of Flame. A Dragon King and a Direwolf King. Jon Snow was the fruition of Aegon and Torrhen’s pact. And his children would have been the next generation of that pact. Fire and Ice. Targaryen and Stark, or in this case Targaryen and Snow.”

     “Daenerys was barren.”

     “We both know she was very not so. That is why I would guess you panicked. Why Jon Snow had to know he was Aegon Targaryen, so he would never discover what he had managed to do.” Alessi gazed at Bran. “How terrifying that must have been for you.”

     “She was barren.”

     “How soon did you know? Was it after they returned? How did you feel it so soon?” Alessi pushed.

     “There was nothing to feel. Daenerys was not with child.”

     “Your poker face is good. However, did you know you have a tell when you are lying?” Alessi grinned as he stared at Bran.

     “What tell?” He had to have no tell at all, he felt nothing to tell.

     “Your lips are moving.” Alessi laughed. “You were too late though. By the time she left for King’s Landing the magic had already started to wake.”

     “If it had, I would never have been able to kill her.”

     “Oh.” Alessi sounded surprised. “Then excuse my mistake. You have obviously bested me. The all-seeing carrion bird.”

     “I do not believe you bested yet.”

     “So wise, so all-seeing.” Alessi bowed his head. Then raised it with a wicked grin and a sparkle to his eyes. “But you don’t see all do you? Little Carrion Bird what do you seek?”

     Bran stared at the Wildling boy. Did he know Bran could not see the Lands of Always Winter? Did he know why Bran had lost all memory of those lands? He spoke of magic, old magic and he spoke with knowledge he should not have, the knowledge that had been lost to men centuries ago, maybe millennia. “Who are you?”

     “Do you not know me? Have you not seen me? Or have you forgotten me?” Alessi grinned at the King of the Six Kingdoms, a king who would not keep his kingdoms for long. Not as long as he hoped anyway. “Oh, no! How sad. You have forgotten us. That is very dangerous for you.”

     Bran was about to respond when Lady Brienne entered with the purpose of letting his grace know the Small Council was meeting. Bran did not care but he had said he would attend. A guard came to take Alessi away.

     “My Lady, may I ask you a question?”

     “You may, boy.” She gave him a displeased stare; she knew he was likely to make some jibe.

     “Are you here protecting the king because you promised Lady Catelyn you would protect her daughters and he is so unmanly he counts as a girl?” Alessi snickered as her eyes widened and the guard cuffed his ears.

     Just as she thought, a jibe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: We get to see the dreaded Letter tearing Aegon up.  
> Still Angsty and still Daario lives but Daenerys' children will not allow her to leave so easily as Daario believes.  
> Aegon tries to believe it will be alright.   
> Will see if maybe I can combine some chapters so it doesn't take so long to get to Aegon and Daenerys lips locked and hearts bursting.  
> Though, I do have to do a chapter for Death Becomes them, which I hope to get down by or on weekend, so wish me creative juices flowing.


	32. The Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Letter is revealed and finally Daenerys understands its damage.  
> Aegon fulfils a promise.  
> Rhaegal gets to see the person she misses the most.  
> Daenerys finds some joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my loyal readers.  
> Realised I am not terribly good at Chapter summaries.  
> Have decided to post the chapters as they are but release at once.  
> The Letter was originally much worse, but decided it did not need to be so cruel, or it would cause more trouble and Daario has caused enough, it no longer needed to be as breaking as when Daario was not such a problem. He has been, so it will not be as much of one. They need to get through it, also was supposed to come out earlier and end about same place. Decided to just replace its angst and not inflict more on you or our heroes. They deserve some happiness.

     “You do not deserve him.” The feminine voice hissed at Daenerys. “You are not our queen. He should never have forgiven you for ripping his face to pieces.”

     Daenerys turned, she should have expected Lady Ivette’s visage, the dark hair and eyes, the too blushed cheeks, the large overly done jewellery. The too low-cut cleavage for the climes they were in. This woman was a pain in her neck, and she spoke of Daenerys’ lack of right to be loved by the king, and yet this woman warmed the bed of a man who had injured the little princess. Daenerys wondered if Lady Moran knew that piece of information, she doubted it, if she did, she would have run to Aegon to discredit Daenerys through Daario’s actions and elevate herself as a nurturer for Lyancy.

 _Be a Dragon_.

     Daenerys audiblely sighed at the lady. “Aegon forgave me because he loves me. I am his family.”

     “That will not get you the crown. When you leave King Aegon, you will lose him. He will have a new better queen.”

     “I may return when my realm is settled.” Although she knew Daario would hear this and after she promised she would never return, he might arc up. However, he had to know he could not cage her, had to suspect she wanted to return.

     “You think the Lords of Always Winter will allow you to return as queen? As soon as you leave, they will give Aegon a loyal queen.” Daenerys knew it would not be easy, but then when had it ever been easy. She knew it was a consideration, but she hoped her absence would be too short.

     “Is that supposed to be, _you_?” Daenerys arched a silver eyebrow; Ivette was not worthy to be anyone’s queen.

     “I would care for the princess and keep the king warm and worshipped.”

     “You know so little of your king, he is not one to be worshipped.”

     “He is divine.” Ivette spat without the actual air of worship, Ivette did not love Aegon. It angered Daenerys no end, how dare this woman question her?! Daenerys did love Aegon, deeply. But she was not in a room with Aegon to be softened by that love, she was in a place of knowledge with an ignorant… whore.

     “Because he has glorious curls and soulful eyes, a strong jaw and a fine physique?” Daenerys spoke in a tone that said that was beneath her.

     “He has a good heart too. If you do not care for him, why do you play with him?” Ivette had not thought Daario was correct, she had thought this queen did in truth care for the king, she acted like it. But her words seemed contrary, maybe she was indeed a grand actress like Calypsa was.

     “You know nothing. I am a queen. I require more than attractive features in a husband.” She did sound every bit a queen, her time of healing was showing results, she was starting to find her strength again. “I did not say he was not worthy of veneration, I said he was not one to be worshipped. If you knew your king, you would know he does not wish worship and he would not accept it either.” It was why he incited it.

     “You will not return, and the king will find a better queen, to further his royal line. A fertile woman.” As Daario’s lover, Daenerys was sure Ivette had been told of her condition, probably as barren and as bearing fruit. Why did Ivette speak like she had no idea?

     Daenerys could argue but Ivette was not worth her time or energy. If she was going to expend energy it should be towards her goals. So, she huffed as if defeated by that argument and turned away leaving the Lady to think she had wounded her. Ivette smiled and turned to leave she had achieved her goal of reminding Daenerys Stormborn she was nothing here, just a foreign queen.

     Having said her piece and won her victory over the _Dragon Queen_ , Lady Moran sauntered out of the Library a smile on her face. It dropped as a man stepped before her just before the door. The silent Kings Guard, Sir Dayne. His pale lavender eyes were hard with displeasure as he glared down at the woman before him.

     “You. Queen. Never.” He said before he walked around her, he found her disgusting, the way she pursued Aegon without shame and the way she crowded Lyancy. Now, the way she had spoken to Daenerys. Ivette hurried away from the angry knight, not willing to contest him.

     Arthur took a breath, he was sure Daenerys was fine, but he had better check. So, he closed the book in his hand and walked to where she was now sitting.

     “Your Grace.” He rasped, Daenerys looked up quickly to his voice the look she wore concerned him, she looked apprehensive to see him.

     “Sir Dayne.” She said cautiously.

     “Ignore her.” He spoke little but he needed to say that. She looked confounded and he did understand, he never spoke to her, he rarely spoke to anyone.

     “You heard?” He nodded to answer her question. “She could be right.” Daenerys would fight to make her wrong, but in the end Ivette could be right.

     “She is not.”

     “About which part?”

     “All of it. You deserve him. You will be queen and the lords will not replace you.” It was more words than he said to any person other than Aegon. “He deserves you.” It wasn’t all one sided, Aegon and Daenerys both knew that, but Arthur felt maybe Daenerys needed someone other than Aegon to tell her, she was not here to earn her place, she had it. And that Aegon had the same demands on him, he did not need earn his place in her life, Arthur was sure he had it. The question was whether they both understood that.

     “I thought I was a spoilt princess.” She stared at him, with dislike.

     “You were. Even Lyancy doesn’t pull hair.”

     “I had every right to be angry and wrathful at him!” She did!

     “You did.” She heard sincerity in his voice, she saw it in his eyes. “Not to pull his hair. It is beneath you, you are better than that.”

     “Then…”

     “He is my king, my only concern. I would have advised a different solution.”

     “Oh, what would you have suggested if you had been there, opposed to stabbing me?”

     “Leave.”

     “Leave?”

     “Come here, bring you too. No, go back for you later.”

     “Go back for me?”

     “You won the Throne.” He shrugged. “You should have had it. After time, when Aegon’s power was strong here, go back and propose a marriage.”

     “How would that work?” She shook her head. “Obviously I know how it would work, I mean.” She took a breath. “How would that change things?”

     “I hate talking.” He rasped, as she noticed his voice was getting worse as he continued.

     “Would my mother still be ashamed of me?” It had hurt, him saying those words.

     “No. She would be proud.” He smiled at her and she felt warmed. “You understand, it was about the hair pulling, not you. She would be very proud of you.”

     “I see.” Daenerys was not convinced. Arthur had overdone his talking and turned to leave, but gave her a little more, she of all people deserved it.

     “She would weep when Rhaenys would pull Viserys hair and make him cry. That girl had strong hands and once your brother was a dear child.” Daenerys watched the knight leave, and determined that when she returned, she would have a few conversations with him. Until his voice hurt then wait until it was better and start again.

 

 

     Daario figured Daenerys had not given up on her love for King Aegon and was just willing to sacrifice her freedom to protect the man she adored. He also knew she would tire of being tied to Meereen and would allow her Dragon rage to erupt after a while, to get what she wanted, which was this Aegon. He did not wish to be like the Dothraki Khals, because Daenerys had already shown she would burn the world around her and wait for the flames to die down so she could move on and be free. He had felt the lick of her rage. Many times, she said Dragons were not Slaves. So, although it had not been his tactic, he used another’s well laid plan, even if he did not know who to thank.

     “My Queen.” He came to her, with a piece of paper in his hand.

     “You are not allowed here.” She was in her reading room. “The princess could come visit me and you are not allowed near her. If Aegon thought you had been near his daughter, he would amputate parts of you.” He had already threatened to mutilate Daario. She wanted to do the same, but she figured Daario was smarter than to go for a walk with her and Drogon outside the gates. _I need to finishing burning this man._

     “I have a purpose and soon we will not be in his kingdom to be near his daughter. My Queen.”

     “I may agree to be your prisoner for Aegon’s safety, but you can stop with that lie right now Sellsword.” The referring to him as ‘sellsword’ spoke of her irritation. He had to hope she held some care for him still and did not decide he was past his usefulness.

     “Daenerys, you teeter between love and dislike with this man. He does not trust you and he has good reason.” Daario held that reason.

     “His only reason is you! My being lost enough to ask you to my side for service.” She no longer teetered, even if she still rarely whispered ‘dracarys’ to Drogon when Aegon was ornery and annoying, Drogon was completely aware that was **not** a command his mother wanted followed; he didn’t even raise his head anymore.

     “That is not his only reason. I told you he knew your thoughts about him, and he would want you far away from him for them.” He was amazed with that knowledge that the King had even kept the Queen around this long. Daario would not have accepted the insult, would have left any woman that spoke like that about him behind.

     “What are you going on about?” If Aegon _knew_ her thoughts, he would want the opposite.

     “This.” He held up the paper. “He will never trust your motives, because he read this.”

     “What is that?” What could it even be?

     “The letter you wrote to me in Meereen, the letter where you expressed your affection and desire for me.” Daario did not know why she denied it.

     “I told you I never wrote to you.” She rolled her eyes and turned away into her book. Daario could just fuck off before she pre-emptively killed him.

     “Yet, I have the letter.” Daenerys stared at the paper in his hand and wondered what it held.

     “Show me.” She demanded; she would dispel this right now. She wrote nothing and when she confirmed it was not her hand and a forgery, he could shut the hell up. Daario handed the letter to her.

     “I have had a copy made so even though it is not in your hand it will speak the same words.” He warned to let her know she could not just burn it to get her new throne and kingdom.

     “We will see about this letter of _affection_.” She said unfolding the paper. She read the first line: My Cherished Commander. She skimmed the rest, not reading it but searching for the proof it was not her hand, but it was. _It can’t be!_ “I will need time to read this in private.”

     “Of course,” He smirked. “As you see it is your hand.” Daenerys simply walked out the door and headed to the Queen’s Chambers to read this **thing** in private, to see the damaged herself. She closed her door behind her and locked it, she would be alone. She even checked to ensure Hybri was not there. She did not check the fireplace.

 

>  
> 
> My Cherished Commander,
> 
> The quest for the Iron Throne and my birthright to rule the Seven Kingdoms is within sight, and it has been hard being without you. It has been torture in truth to not have you close to me, with me. To be **with** you. I have missed having you by my side, your warmth beside me. This land and its people are cold. I can find no one to replaced you in my heart or my affections.
> 
> Once I conquer this land and wear the crown, I will send word so you may join me. As queen none can tell me who can stand by my side. I have no interest in a perfumed bureaucrat at my side, I want you. How could I have ever thought I could leave you behind? I endure a hellish existence without you in it.
> 
> I will tell you of my conquest of these lands. The North came to beg my assistance and brought me another kingdom as the King in The North is a weak, pathetic leader whom I have been able to deceive easily into believing I wish an alliance with this gullible man. My Cherished Commander you cannot believe how easy it has been to trick this so-called king. He is like a puppet dancing on my strings to do my bidding. This fool’s weakness disgusts me. I do not know how his people can bend their knees to him. You would laugh at how small this man is, in so many different ways.
> 
> All I had to do was smile at the fool and he was falling down to bend his knee, probably in hopes of an alliance of marriage, I must avoid the topic in case I trap myself into that deplorable chance. The mere thought brings bile to my mouth. No one could love a man like him, probably why no one has. I will be glad to be rid of him once the Seven Kingdoms are mine.
> 
> Soon, however the Seven Kingdoms will bend to me and I will not have to endure this fool’s touch, his presence or his life. Maybe when you arrive, we will show him what a real warrior is, a real man.
> 
> It seems eternity since I saw your face. Since you and I touched. I cannot wait for the opportunity to feel you again. Your lips, your arms, your strength with ~~in~~ me. Soon my beloved and cherished commander.
> 
> Your Beloved Queen
> 
>                                 Daenerys

 

     She threw the paper in the fire, then grabbed it out before it burned. She screamed in her frustration, she wept in her devastation. It was lies, all lies! She did not think of Daario for one second after Jon had said he was going to prove he was telling the truth and would go north to capture the Wight with Jorah. No, she had not thought of him after the visit to the cave, Missandei was speaking of the ‘many things’ of pleasure a man could be to a woman and King Jon Snow had appeared at the foot of the stairs like the Old Gods had used him as an example: **This Queen Daenerys is a man that can have you forget how to breathe. A man who can still you.** Jon had and even though their current relationship was barely and rarely physical, he was the only man who was able to do it. Stop all the thoughts and murmurs within her. She was at peace around Aegon, he calmed her and her world, and finally she had felt completely safe.

     Even now, after he had stabbed her in King’s Landing, the initial rage and wrath she expressed when he ‘un-stabbed’ her was justified, but since ‘waking’ he had proven by his actions to not have any thoughts of harming her or allowing anyone else to either. He had been trying to keep her safe from even those she was supposed to be safe with. Hadn’t he always though, care about her welfare and sought what was best for her. Apparently, he did it for everyone, though maybe that was just his legion of followers’ beliefs, he did seem to make them easily. Though he would remind her that he had not cared for her after she lost Missandei. Another reason she did love the man, he was not happy to have his failures negated. He also did not like having her triumphs negated. Daenerys loved the man that showed he would not live in lies.

     This letter, said the opposite and it crumbled her world. She knew without a doubt that Aegon had seen this letter, it was what he spoke of and went quiet. Daario was not the one she desired, and he was not the one who warmed her. She needed no warming, she needed cooling and Aegon did that, just extinguished the raging inferno of anger as if he took all the heat out of the world. He did not, he simply took all the terrible heat out of her and replaced it with a comfortable warmth. Now he thought she despised him, was disgusted by his good heart and willingness to care for others. She had to talk to him about it.

 

     The door slammed open and hit the wall behind it. Daenerys was obviously in a fury. Aegon inhaled deeply in anticipation of the storm that was about to hit - he had learnt ‘Stormborn’ was not just a tag. She strode up to his desk and slammed a piece of paper on top of the petition he had been writing.

     “Have you seen this?!” She fumed.

     “Hail Daenerys.” Aegon said calmly. “How has the day been treating you?” He did not even look up to know her features were raging.

     “Have. You. Seen. This?” She repeated.

     Aegon looked at the paper on his desk that had her hand crunching it. He read the first line: ‘My Cherished Commander,’ and exhaled. He knew this letter, it was the one Bran had given him in King’s Landing, when he refused to read it, Bran had sent it to The Wall for him; the one Daenerys had written in Winterfell to Daario Naharis. Yes, he had seen it; been tortured by it; wanted to throttle someone. His question was how did she have it? Unless Daario gave it to her to remind her of her devotion to the sellsword. Why were there even two copies?

     Daenerys had suspected Aegon may have read this piece of crap, he had said things that had mystified her and referred to her message to Daario. This message presumably and by his pained and tired reaction, she guessed he had.

     “Yes.”

     “How is this written in my hand?”

     “Because your hand wrote it.” He shrugged, she however arced at the words.

     “I did **not** write this! It implies… That… It implies something was...” She was so angry she just kept stopping, to take deep breaths.

     “You were having an affair with Daario Naharis and it was on-going. I was a puppet, and you used me to get the Seven Kingdoms. Much more, shall we say uncomplimentary opinions you have of me.” He looked up into her eyes and she saw he was internally not as calm as he sounded or acted. She was reminded, Aegon had learned to lie.

     “You don’t believe this do you?” She stared at him willing the word ‘no’ to exit his mouth, he just gazed at her silently.

     “Why are you here with this letter you wrote to your _cherished_ ,” He looked at the paper as if confirming the word, though he had memorised the letter. “Commander?” He was having a bad day, he had to negotiate two Lords warring over a river bend. He did not want to go through this hell today. Not with this woman that kept discounting him and his worth to her. _The letter is true._ Arthur’s voice came to him: _That is not Daenerys Stormborn_. Aegon was not certain, he was definitely not sure how Arthur was so sure, he didn’t even know Daenerys that well.

     “I just told you, I did not write it.”

     “You also admitted it is written in your hand.” He replied tiredly.

     “You believe it?” She suddenly felt winded. _How can he believe it?_

     Aegon took a deep breath. “I will not lie to you.” He sat quietly for what felt like an eternity to Daenerys, and as he moved his gaze to her face, he saw the same expression she had worn when she felt the dagger. “The evidence is substantial. However, I think I owe you the chance to defend yourself. If you can forgive a knife in the heart, I can hear your explanation.” Then he just gazed at her. After a long silence, she just sat down defeated. She had never felt as defeated or as often as she had since returning from the magical sleep Jon Snow had put her in to save her.

     “I cannot explain why it is in my hand. I did not pen it, Aegon.” She wrung her hands in her lap. “These are not my words.” Her eyes asked him to believe her, even though she could tender no defence for herself.

     “Your hand, but not your words.” He kept his voice even, he would give her the benefit of the doubt. Though sometimes her actions spoke of those words. _It is true_.

     “You must believe me.”

     “Must I?” He arched a dark brow at her.

     “Yes.” The desperate look in her eye, and her tone was enough to make him want to believe her, but the letter was sitting on his desk blaring her words at him.

 _Maybe it isn’t **still** true_.

     “Then I will reserve judgement regarding this.” It was the best he could do at this point, he had proof he had never meant anything to her, written in her own hand. Daenerys did not look pleased with his decision, but she had to accept with the evidence against her, he was being lenient. “I will hear your defence at a later date.” He wanted her to dispel these words she had written, because it was his major stumbling block in allowing their once possible relationship to move forward. The reason her every action was scrutinised by him for whether she had felt this. They had to work out a way forward, because their child did not need all this angst and drama being its life.

     “What if I cannot explain it?” She thought she sounded pathetic.

     “Then I will make a judgement about our past when that is set.” He said softly, because ultimately it was the past. He wasn’t sure it meant anything for their future, could they pretend it was alright? He did not believe he could lie and say it was acceptable she had used him like the letter said. He also could not deny Daenerys never acted like the letter spoke either, even her entrance into his solar today spoke to the letter being a lie. He would never have believed it if it hadn’t been in her hand, if Tyrion hadn’t confirmed Daario was the commander of the Second Sons mercenary company, left in Meereen by Daenerys when she sailed for Westeros. It had been Tyrion who confirmed, confused that Jon had been informed of the man, that he had been the lover Tyrion told Daenerys she must leave behind to make alliances. A man she had been loath to tell he would not be travelling with her because she loved him. She had never told Jon any of this. _True when written, but perhaps no longer so_. He was desperate to believe Daenerys did not see him as she wrote of him anymore.

     Daenerys rose and walked out of the door her head hung in defeat, Aegon hated to see her like this but what could he do, she had written things many would have already judged her harshly on and condemned her for. He had not expected her to re-enter the room almost immediately.

     “What if I cannot find how this came to be?” Her eyes were dull with grief. He had already just answered this question, but as he saw her pain, he stood and walked around the table to take her hands in his. If the letter was a lie, all the similar actions could be coincidence and not proof, he could be forgiving of her contrary decisions, she was with child and sometimes it had this affect.

 _It is a lie, that is not Daenerys._ That had been his thought when he first read it and it was his thought again.

     “I just need a possible explanation. I will listen to whatever you come up with.” He looked down at her with a hint of the love he once had, but she was just devastated it was less. She had to explain this letter for both of them, it was no good having a plan to be rid of Daario if this horrid letter hung over her head. He was cooling her again, telling her he would believe her. That wasn’t good enough. She wanted to be proved innocent without any doubt.

 

     Hours passed and Daenerys’ mind could not find an explanation, she had paced a groove in the carpet she was sure. What could she do? She had no defence and Aegon needed one, she needed to be exonerated.

     “Be a Dragon.” A voice came from the hearth. Daenerys spun to stare at the little Dragoness.

     “I fear I have forgotten how.” She sank into a chair. Pheon walked slowly out of the fire.

     “You have not. You are weary, but even weary, you are a Dragon. Use the balcony, go to the King’s door demand he forgive this letter whether in your hand or not. Pull his head out of the Darkness and into the Light. If you cannot disprove the letter, prove your heart.”

     “I fear he will not believe me.”

     “Make him.” Pheon knew all Daenerys need do was show her words on paper were not her feelings in flesh and Aegon would start to believe.

     “Is it so simple for your kind?”

     “We mate for life, as you do. Our souls bond as yours do. We are not different.”

     “Okay.” Daenerys did not feel or sound confident.

     “Queen Daenerys, the Kings Guard cannot inform you of King Aegon’s secrets. He is fearful as you are that your differences will never be healed, but that means they are sure to be. When two Dragons want something so passionately there is no force able to stop them.” Daenerys nodded curtly but still looked concerned. “This letter is one of your only true obstacles. Everything you ever wanted…”

     “Since I was old enough to want anything.” Daenerys finished the saying. She stood and walked to the door and out onto the balcony. The wind was chilly, and her worry made it colder, but she braced herself and walked with determination along the balcony and towards Aegon’s rooms. She was working out her plan of how to burst into his room when she suddenly felt a wave of warmth.

     “Queen Daenerys.” Aegon’s voice came from before her. He was out on his balcony - their balcony - staring at the dancing lights in the sky.

     “King Aegon.”

     “Admiral Stai’knai has informed me that the seas will be ready for your journey to return to Meereen, you can leave as early as three days.” He hated that he had this news to give her, as he looked to gaze on her before he lost her, he saw devastation the likes of losing Missandei cross her face and settle there. It was almost like he could see into her heart and see she was against leaving.

     “Oh.” _No!_ She did not wish to go, she wanted to stay here in his warmth, in their warmth. She wanted everything she had ever wanted. A home and a family full of love, to be secure.

     “Did you need something? You have never walked here before.”

     Daario was soon to force her to leave her beloved king, she might as well just be honest and forthright, she had no time to be coy. “It is this letter.”

     “The one you wrote to your cherished commander?”

     “He is **not** …! Yes, the one that starts with those words.” She frowned.

     “What about it? Have you found or discerned what you sought?”

      “No. I may never.” She stared at the floor.

     “Well, in three days it will not matter.” Aegon said quietly, Daenerys tried to recall the last time she had heard true joy in his voice when Lyancy was not present.

     “Except in three days it will be more important than ever.” She stepped forward to be closer to him.

     “Why is that your grace?” Your grace. Not Daenerys, not Dany, not Dearest. Your grace.

     “Because I will be leaving, and my life will be… poorer. I must return to Meereen, but I do not want to go and have you believe this letter.”

     “What does it matter what I believe?” Aegon was sinking.

     “The letter is nothing but lies. I may not be able to explain why or how it is in my hand, but I do not remember writing it. I would never have written such words of love and desire for Daario Naharis. I left him in Meereen.” She needed him to believe her not the letter, but she knew she was asking him to believe her rather than believing her. The words she spoke or the words she wrote.

     “Because Tyrion made you.” That had been confirmed by Tyrion, not by Daario’s crowing. Had Tyrion confirmed it as a mercy? It was not merciful. He never doubted Daenerys before Tyrion, he never doubted her before Sansa and Bran and Arya. Before Sam, no even with Sam he knew it was sour grapes for his brother, and Daenerys was only being a queen and sometimes leaders had to do things they hated.

     “He did. But when I had the last conversation with that man, he knew he would never see me again and I could not wait to get on the ship and leave him. I admit I thought I loved him, but even leaving that room I knew I had not. So, I would never have written of any desires as in that letter.”

     “What do you expect of me Daenerys? To say alright, I will disbelieve you love this man you are leaving here to be with?” If only she could tell him it all, the blackmail, the attack on his little girl, the plan she had to kill Naharis.

     “No. Well, yes. I know it is ridiculous to ask that of you, but I am anyway.”

     “Why should I do that?” She saw he was trying to be rational, to not let his emotions rule him. He had gotten good at closing down, and she hated it.

     “Because the woman you love asks you to.”

     “Does she? Who is she exactly? Do I?” He was verbalising his uncertainty.

     That stung a bit, but a Dragon’s hide was thick. “Considering what I lost to love you, you had better!” She had to be strong for both of them.

     “Your letter says that was a lie, that I was a manipulated fool. A northern fool.” He wanted to believe her, he did. But so many had manipulated him for their own ends, and he was clinging to being Aegon not Jon.

     “How many times have you read it?” She guessed many. She was even angrier at the Starks and Tyrion and the Six Kingdoms. Whoever did this was clever, and they were cruel. They had not stolen a future from him, they had stolen a past, a memory of love. Who was so cruel they would need destroy his memory of her?

     “Many. Would you like me to quote it?” He could, word for word, as if it was seared into his mind, for it was currently burned into his heart. Every curve of her pen, the loops of her letters, each one a wound.

     “No, I want to burn it. When was I supposed to have even written it?” Maybe the time would explain it. No, there was never a second, well one on Dragonstone when she decided it would be fear she ruled with.

     “In Winterfell. Before the Long Night, I would guess, as you did not mention how I was a thief who stole your birthright.” It was scary how calm and resigned he was to the contents of that letter.

     “Before or after The Flight to the Waterfall?” This was important to her. That waterfall was her life at perfect, she could not be expected to not burn the world if it negated that perfect moment in her life.

     “Does it matter?”

     “It shouldn’t, because I did not write it; but somehow I am angry if it was after and it dispelled my perfect existence at that point when we returned to Winterfell.” She said honestly. By her aggravation Aegon could tell it was important. She was right, that Waterfall, that afternoon was perfect. He was truly happy, and she seemed to have been too. All these beautiful memories had been stolen from him and tainted by this letter. To think she had hated his touch, and his presence and he caused bile to rise in her.

     “Perfect existence?” He doubted he had been part of a perfect existence, for her, maybe he had read the Letter too many times, had known its contents for too long.

     “Viserys taught me to not trust. To pretend this or that to get what I required. I tried to live as honestly as possible after he died.” He gazed at her not understanding what she was saying. “It is hard to admit things very close to my true self.”

     “What do you need admit?”

     “Jon,” She needed to be with the man who had not been hurt by her. “The reason this letter is not and cannot be true, is because what love and desire I speak of in it, I have only ever truly felt for a stubborn Northman, who came asking me for Dragonglass. You are the only man with authority that did not pander to me or disregard me as soon as they met me. The first to see me just as me, maybe the first I let see me. Not the Mother of Dragons but just Daenerys. I was happier in the few short moments we had than in my entire life. I smiled more than I have ever smiled before and I felt it right to my core. You need to disregard that letter because I could never have loved anyone after having loved you.” His eyes said he wanted to believe but he couldn’t let the possibility of that pain in.

     “Hmm, declaring past love for me, as you leave with a past love.” He looked to the sky. “I do not know how to process that.”

     “I must return to Meereen, but I would hope you would allow me to return after I have secured my forces there. Let me come home.” Viserys hadn’t let her.

     “You are my family Daenerys, there will always be a place for you in my home.” His home, she wanted it to be their home. She wanted to belong here with him. She had wanted to belong wherever they were with him. Aegon was her _home_. She needed to know she was his.

     “Your family because we hail from the same House?” She wanted to be his family because he couldn’t live without her.

     He was silent for a minute or two. “No. Family because you simply are.”

     “Because of the child?” She was going to clarify exactly what she was.

     “No, even without. I never cared if you couldn’t produce children.” He admitted. What did it matter now if she knew he had loved her whether she could give him a child or not, even before he had Lyancy to be his heir?

     “You were the first to question the witch.”

     “Did not mean that if I was wrong and she was right, that I would have cared. That it would have changed anything.” He told her something he should have said so long ago. “I would have eventually gotten over the whole aunt thing. We Starks are hard and slow to change.”

     “You are no Stark.”

     “Right.” He snorted in amusement. “As a Targaryen I should have just accepted it as part of the way it was in our House.”

     “I don’t know about that, I would never have married Viserys, I suppose it depends on who is acceptable to commit incest with.” She smiled coyly. _Him_ , he was acceptable to commit incest with.

     “Thanks, that makes me feel much better.” He replied sarcastically.

     “I am just explaining that I was against it too, until it was us.” He did not look impressed by her delineation.

     “Still…”

     “Still?” She inquired.

     “I still am unnerved by the thought some days.” He was still half a Stark, even if he was no Stark.

     “Well visit me on the other days.” She suggested as a problem solver, with a smile.

     “In Meereen?”

     “No. I am coming back. If I didn’t need to consolidate my armies, I would not be leaving.” If Daario was not blackmailing her. It did not matter, Daario would not be returning to Meereen with her, he would not be going anywhere with her. Who knew where Drogon would expel Daario after he digested him? “If you would allow me back.”

     “Why would you wish to return?’ She could see he still was not a believer.

     “Aegon Jon Targaryen, do you believe I would deprive you of your child?” She saw the ‘yes’ in his expression, but a hope did start to glow in his eyes. He was about to answer when both their attentions and eyes snapped to the scream of dragons as Drogon called and Rhaegal answered.

     “Speaking of deprived of children. Three days. Shall I do as I promised and take you to Rhaegal?”

     “She hasn’t come.” Daenerys frowned.

     “She cannot go with you.” She looked sadly at him, but his expression was soft. “She cannot make the flight; she hasn’t stretched her wings in a long time. Even when she flies again, she could not make it across the ocean until she gets stronger. We can go see her though, she has been missing you.”

     “I’d would love that.”

     “Shall we?” He offered her his arm; she did not hesitate this time.

     “Definitely.” Aegon turned them around and walked her through his rooms and she saw his big comfy looking bed, everything was in black, blue and gold in his rooms. A little boy sat in front of Aegon’s hearth with golden hair and Daenerys was surprised as she thought the Sons of Craster slept on a different level.

     “We are going down to see Rhaegal.” Aegon told the boy. The boy turned and rose to give Aegon his attention and as he did so, Daenerys saw Pheon’s eggs in front of him, he even had one in his hands.

     “Be careful, Ghost is very protective of his … niece? Would she be his niece?” The boy asked Aegon, then the egg in his hand.

     “I see you are on baby-sitting duty.” Aegon nodded towards the eggs.

     “What kind of a mate would I be if I didn’t help Pheon out?” He had a cranky face suddenly. “I am an attentive father. They like my stories. Pheon has the nicer voice for the Hatchlings, but I have the more exciting stories.”

     “Well,” Aegon leaned down and spoke to the egg in the boy’s hand, “Your sire can tell a fantastic story, enjoy little Dragon.”

     “Technically we are considered Dragonettes.” The boy said offended.

     “Well, big Dragonette. I do not know how long this will take, if Lyancy has a night terror, seek Geron and he can get me.” Daenerys was confused about the boy, but her thoughts went to the little princess and why she was having night errors. Daario was going to burn for a very long time for frightening the little girl and making her bleed. Daenerys would not give Lyancy false hope of her and Aegon reconciling but she loved the little girl now and would make the man who hurt her pay.

     As they left the rooms, Daenerys decided to ask about her confusion. “Who was that little boy?”

     “Gryph.” Aegon answered.

 _Gryph?_ Daenerys was sure that was Pheon’s mate. But she had met Gryph he was the green Dragon that trotted on Aegon’s ankles like a loyal little canine. “Gryph? Pheon’s mate.”

     “Yes.”

     “Gryph is a Hearth Dragon, not a boy.”

     “Sometimes he…’likes to have hands’, so he does. I would imagine if Pheon ever wanted hands she would be an adorable little girl.” Aegon smiled at the thought. “I would hope she might be similar to Lyancy.”

     “I suppose two Laceys would be fun.” Aegon turned his head to gaze at the queen.

     “Lacey? Why?” He was curious, had asked the little girl to get a grin and giggles that never seemed to end until he stopped asking her, every time he had tried.

     “If she can mispronounce my name, I can mispronounce hers.” Daenerys said indignantly.

     “That sounds slightly childish of a reason, your grace.” Her tone backed him up on this as well.

     “It can sound anything it likes; it will continue.” She huffed at him.

     “Until she can pronounce your name properly.”

     She turned to meet his gaze. “You think she will change how she references me when she learns to say my name?” She looked slightly hurt by the thought. Would Lyancy call her Daenerys when she was able to say Daenerys? She liked being Dearest Daenerys. _Hold on, she called me dearest Daenerys, like her father that first day. She has been able to pronounce my name this whole time!_

     “Do you not want her to learn to refer to you correctly?” Though Aegon also liked that the two girls he loved most had that special bond.

     “Not particularly.” She answered. Now she realised Lyancy could have this entire time, she didn’t ever want her to change how she referred to her. “I like it. Our little thing. It is the why, for the lace on my buns.” Aegon mis-stepped and they nearly fell over each other. “What was that?”

     “Just the reference surprised me.”

     “Lace on my buns?” She asked, not sure why that would shock Aegon, as she thought about it, she smirked. “What kind of a naughty mind do you have your grace?”

     “I am sure my father would discipline me for it.” He smiled, at her playful tease.

     “As his sister I will need to do it for him. Where in this fortress is a good place for the king to drop his britches so the queen can spank his naughty little bottom.” Again, Aegon mis-stepped.

     “That one was not my fault, you are the one being rude.”

     “Well I was raised by an eight-year-old what do you expect?”

     “Good point. I will never criticise you on being a miscreant child again.” He smiled widely. This had been how it was in Winterfell before Sam informed him who he really was.

     “I would take no heed of your criticism. I hear when you were small you were a little bastard.” She looked at him with mischief.

     “Quite.” He agreed. He could have ruminated over her words, but she was being jovial and that was the extent of the words.

     Daenerys realised she had not been following where their path had gone and now the stairs had opened onto a large mountain terrace and there was a large cave to her right, a roar came out of the cave and a gout of flame followed it.

     “She is cranky today.” Aegon said. “Some days she is.”

     “Should we leave it for tonight?” She asked softly and low. _Why am I being so timid? I am a Dragon!_

     “No.” He smiled and strode away to the mouth of the cave. “Rhaegal! You will desist from this tantruming!” Another gout was cut short at his command, and then there was a clicking sound. He turned and shook his head at Daenerys as if he was making a comment about Rhaegal’s behaviour.

     “We can come back if she is irritable.” Daenerys called to Aegon. The clicking changed tone and rhythm becoming quicker.

     “Oh, no we can’t she is excited to hear you, now we have to go in.” He stretched out his hand to beckon her forward, but Daenerys was hesitant, suddenly she felt shy. Then she remembered she was a Dragon and walked forward. The cave was lit by torches and Rhaegal was coiled around what looked to be a firepit. Her scales glowed emerald green in the firelight, and her eyes shone bronze as she looked at her mother. She craned her neck forward to get closer to Daenerys pushing her snout toward the queen, as it barely touched Daenerys her head snapped back and her eyes opened wide, then slowly she pushed her head forward again to touch Daenerys. She applied no pressure to her mother, just touched her lightly and breathed her in.

     “Maybe she doesn’t like my new perfume.” Daenerys felt Rhaegal’s warmth against her and felt like she was surrounded by Rhaegal’s always calm warmth.

     “Maybe she is saying hello to her new sibling.” Aegon spoke the words before his brain caught up with him, as Ghost came to stand beside him and rub his head against Aegon’s shoulder, making this a very family moment.

     Daenerys looked quickly at Aegon and then at Rhaegal, as she gazed at the Dragon she realised Rhaegal was smaller than she had been. She was not tiny, she was just smaller than she once was. Still gigantic. She smiled imagining Rhaegal was greeting her child. “I am sorry I left you behind.” Rhaegal opened her eyes to stare at her mother, then she made a clicking sound deep in her throat, it was like an audible throb.

     “Maybe if you share your joy with your mother, she will know you have forgiven her.” Aegon rubbed Rhaegal’s jaw and Daenerys watched as the Dragon turned her head to increase the pressure. She watched amazed as Rhaegal reacted to Aegon like his voice was a lullaby. Then Rhaegal’s head disappeared as she curled her neck back along her body, and into the firepit. “She is so proud of herself.” Aegon said as he returned to Daenerys’ side, he then stepped behind her, so she got to be centre stage.

     Rhaegal’s head returned to Daenerys and she had something clamped in her jaws, it looked white, like a large purse, yet more solid. She felt the build-up of heat as Rhaegal drew in her breath to expel her fire. Daenerys was not afraid of the flame; she had always managed to walk away but she had a child and Aegon to be concerned with. At the last second Rhaegal dropped her head and her morsel expelling her flame over the white squishy thing. Daenerys looked at it, it looked familiar yet strange.

     “I believe she chose this one, to show you Viserion could fly again.” Aegon said in her ear. Daenerys stared at the ovoid shape and saw a movement on its surface, which looked like a part of a claw. Her mind turned the sight over in her head until she gasped with realisation.

     “No.”

     “Yes.” Aegon chuckled in her ear. “Congratulations you are going to be a grandmother.”

     “How?” She was stunned by the idea.

     “I imagine Drogon and Rhaegal, were really close siblings.” Aegon laughed, Ghost growled softly and then Rhaegal clicked softly. “No, that is not what I meant. Seriously Rhaegal your mind is as base as your mother’s tonight.”

     “Did you just talk to my Dragon as if you understood her clicking?”

     “I have learnt to get a feel for it.” Thanks in part to his warg abilities.

     “Amazing.”

     “She is.” Aegon breathed and she saw love in his eye for her green son-turned-daughter.

     “I meant you, Aegon.”

     “I did not lay those eggs, only protected them for her.” He moved the compliment aside as usual.

     “I want an explanation.”

     “I do not know the mating rituals of Dragons. Though Lyancy has a bedtime story about it. Something about mazes.” He looked off into the night sky and seemed to fade out of attention.

     “Aegon, when did Rhaegal become a female?”

     “Have we not discussed this? After we left Dragonstone before we got to Winterfell, I think.”

     “How did you know?” She should have known; she was the Mother of Dragons.

     “She laid eggs.” He stated simply, with an innocent expression.

     “Wow, do you have a word quota you have to adhere to, or they cut your tongue out?” She wondered some days.

     “No, but I do not prattle.” He said as if she had insulted him.

     “You make the Night King seem like a chatterbox.”

     “Do not be ridiculous! He never spoke, I speak a lot.” He said with some flame.

     “A lot?” She queried that falsehood.

     “More than I once did.” He calmed quickly.

     “Oh, so now you say twenty words instead of five…” He pouted slightly in offense. “… a month.”

     “I speak a great deal, I am tired of my voice by the end of court and Lyancy does not give me a long enough pause to speak, and Ghost won’t speak to me. Arthur could be mute as could Wylla, Myra and all the Sons of Craster. I have had no one to talk to.”

     “You could talk to me.” She thought that was probably a brilliant idea for them.

     “You lived across the Fortress. My free time is at night, how would that have worked?”

     “How do you think?” Rhaegal clicked low and with some angry inflection, as if backing up her mother.

     “No, you cannot roast Naharis.” Aegon told the Dragon, Ghost growled. “Neither can you rip him apart. I am too busy to watch you two.”

     “Oh, Rhaegal you can do anything you like.” Daenerys cooed at her daughter.

     “Do not tell her that, she has eggs, she is very volatile.” He counselled Daenerys, she had no idea how antsy Rhaegal could get. Aegon wasn’t sure if the giant Drogon wasn’t in danger from the littler spitfire.

     “Mother will let you do anything for showing her your egg. Anything.” She turned to Aegon. “How many are there?” She hoped three like her stone eggs.

     “Five.”

     “Five?” She turned to look impressed at Rhaegal, to hear more clicks, these sounded excited.

     “Yes, five. Also, no. No roasting people Rhaegal.”

     “Don’t listen to your father, listen to me. In three days, Daario and I will be leaving for Meereen, you can come and use him for a chew toy for your hatchlings if you want, sweet girl.”

     “Chew toy?” He confirmed incredulously. He was also a bit surprised by the reference of him being Rhaegal’s father.

     “Though, you will need to let Drogon have him in the end. I promised him if Commander Naharis was nasty to me, he could finish incinerating him.” Daenerys had knelt down to touch the egg tenderly. The original Dragon eggs had been stone, but these were leathery and soft, you could almost feel the Dragon inside.

     “Finish incinerating him?” Aegon raise a dark eyebrow, what did she mean _finish_ incinerating? Daenerys took a step back from the egg and turned to look at Aegon, she gave him a guilty expression.

     “I know you do not like when I burn people, but he deserved it.” She straightened her back and stopped looking guilty, she didn’t feel it – bit embarrassed to admit it to Aegon but not guilty.

     “What did he do?”

     “He gave you a black-eye and a fat lip!” How dare he question her on how to discipline her soldiers.

     “So, you burnt him?” He would not have gone so far in punishing the man. Then he realised he had an assassination planned so maybe he had no right to judge. Yeah, he had no right to judge.

     “I did it somewhere he could duck for cover.” She got this adorable angry set to her chin. “He only suffered a few blisters. It could have been far worse.”

     “Where did you do this?” He did not feel angry that Daario Naharis got singed, but she should refrain from burning people, especially in his home.

     “Outside your front gate. So, not in your fortress.”

     “That makes it better?” He asked wondering if she thought it did.

     “Doesn’t it?”

      Aegon paused as he considered it. “I hate to admit it but yes, it does.”

     “Glad we agree.” She smiled and nodded, no longer embarrassed, because Aegon agreed with her and she could make her queenly decisions with his backing.

     “But because I had a blackened-eye.” He again raised his eyebrow, that was not reason to singe the man. He could not be angry or overly judgemental he had dire plans for the sellsword.

     “My soldier, my rules. No harming my allies is one of my rules.”

     “Glad I am your ally.”

     “Oh, it wasn’t that bad, he lived.”

     “You are a terrifying woman Daenerys Stormborn.” He said in a tone that did not say he was terrified.

     “Do not cross me or anger me, I exact terrible punishments.” She wore an imperious expression then it melted into a glorious bright smile.

     “What would you do to me?” He smiled back at this wonderous woman.

     “What did you do to need punishing?”

     “Nothing.”

     “Not true. I still need to smack you for your rude thoughts.” She smirked at him.

     “Why is the lace icing on your Honeyed Buns shaped like a Wolf and Dragon combined, and I mean intertwined?” He changed the subject.

     “I thought Mavis was sending you a message.”

     “Yes, before they were together, now they are combined and there are little cubs and eggs.” Daenerys looked at him surprised. _Were there?_

     “Really? How would she know?” Mavis was a matronly old woman maybe she could tell somehow. Daenerys was wondering why she cared if people knew. No, she did not, in fact she wanted everyone to know!

     “I do not know, why were they Dragons and Wolves in the first place?”

     “Because I am a Dragon and Lyancy is a Direwolf, it is why she does not eat vegetables.”

     “Aye, she is being stubborn about her vegetables.” Aegon exhaled heavily, sometimes Lyancy exhausted him.

     “She likes my vegetables.” That could be cause for Aegon to forgive her, for Lyancy.

     “She just likes anything to do with her Dearest.” He smiled warmly at her again, and Daenerys thought, angst and wounds aside, Aegon really did love her, because she was sure he just liked anything to do with his Dearest too.

     “Yeah, she does like me a lot.” The queen beamed at the knowledge.

     “What happened to not giving her false hope?” He asked the queen who had made Lyancy cry once because she wouldn’t be her mother.

     “Ooh, look at that one it is red and gold. Wait are the Old Gods laughing at me? Is that a Lannister egg?”

     “I did ask the same question.” Then he realised she avoided answering his question.

      “So, she laid eggs… where, when?” Daenerys wanted the story.

     “I found them just before I went to the crypts and we broke. I promised her I would protect them. After King’s Landing, I had Wylla send them to The Wall and I carried them from there to here. You see why she did not come to you; she had a precious duty.”

     “What will you do, Aegon Targaryen?” Daenerys shook her head slowly.

     “About what exactly?”

     “You are surrounded by Dragoness and soon you will be overrun with Hatchlings. At least mine won’t breath fire, so the curtains will be safe.” Daenerys smiled as she watched Ghost roll one of the eggs back toward the others with his snout. “It is sweet they have developed a bond.”

     “Daenerys, do you seriously plan to re-visit here?” Aegon felt hope bloom within him. He shouldn’t but Daenerys had always made him feel things he shouldn’t. A bastard should never have loved a queen; a nephew his aunt.

     “If nothing else, I will need to disprove that letter.”

 

     Daenerys spent every moment she could with Rhaegal and her eggs over the next two days, she was worried after she left, Aegon would sink into his depression about that letter. As she had discussed with Rhaegal and she thought the Dragon agreed, he was not as cold and accepting of it as he acted or spoke. She saw the letter and its words cut him deeply. Daenerys wondered if that had been the plan, it was about alienating Jon, from anyone and keeping him broken and unconfident. He was right it never hinted she knew he was Aegon, so the true author must not have known, or was unsure how that would play out. Daenerys just wanted to blame the Starks because they had hurt her, but she had no proof. It was in their castle though, so it made sense it was them. Why had Aegon not considered it a fake, due to who gave it to him? _Because it was written in my hand_. She barely saw Lyancy in those last days, because she was either with Rhaegal - and a Dragon was too dangerous to be near for the tiny girl – or she had to arrange travel with Daario, and understandably she was frightened of Daario. I still boiled Daenerys’ blood. Daario had not left her alone for a minute either, and Lady Moran, who Daenerys was sure was Daario’s ally hardly left Aegon alone and was regularly moving Lyancy away from Daenerys.

     However, Aegon made an event of her last dinner, there was a grand feast organised and music and dancing in the Grand Hall. All her favourite foods were to be provided. He said she was to be farewelled in the manner she deserved. She had not expected the grandeur he had planned for her.

 

     “This is a lot.” Myra said to her king.

     “As long as you can do it.”

     “You haven’t given me much time.”

     “Can you do it?”

     “For Daenerys I will, because she is your queen.”

     “Not yet. She has asked I let her return, I am saying she will always have a place, no matter how long she is away.”

     “That is kind.”

     “It is not kind!” Aegon got his back up. “Daenerys needs me to be better than she has endured before. I am trying to deserve her.”

     “You do.” Arthur interrupted.

     “Not because I am Aegon Targaryen or any of that shit. Not because she is the Mother of Dragons. Because she is …”

     “Your Flame.” Myra said.

     “I am not making this a Targaryen thing.”

     “If I may.” Myra said gazing a moment at Arthur Dayne. She did not completely understand this man, but she accepted as always there would be others as devoted to Aegon, even if she did not understand their reasonings. “I do not care if Daenerys is House Targaryen or House Flint. I care because she is the woman you chose. I also don’t care if you are House Targaryen, House Stark or House Blackwood. I have waited for you to arrive for many years, I knew Daenerys would follow you, I knew when she was born in that storm, why she was. You were not born a prince, you were born a king and Daenerys was not born a princess, she was born a queen, as far as I am concerned.” She took a breath. “I am sorry we could not save you both sooner. I, above all people understand you two deserve better. She did not deserve anything that happened to her. I understand it tears you up inside.” This was more emotion than he had seen with Myra. “I love you, I haven’t always loved her enough, but I do love your queen. No. I love Daenerys. She is an inspiration. So, if you want to set the Frostfangs on fire to show her and everyone else that, I will have them blazing.”

     “I wouldn’t go that far.”

     “You are wrong Aegon, you would go much further.” Myra said quietly, “War will break the world for his Beloved.”

     “What is all this talk of War?”

     “Ancient ways and beliefs.” Myra said dismissively. “I will explain one day.”

     “Very well, for today you need to make Daenerys’ Dinner go off without a hitch.” He then bent his head to his papers and messages. With a rare smile Myra set to her task and left Aegon to be embarrassed he had shown so much of himself.

     “She doesn’t want to go.”

     Aegon looked up at Arthur, he did not speak idly so Aegon understood Arthur wanted him to absorb that point. What Arthur said always spoke to Aegon poignantly as it was a pain for him to speak, to hear his own loss. Aegon sometimes wondered what Arthur’s voice sounded like before he was wounded. He thought Arthur might painfully recall every time he spoke in his new one.

     “She wishes to return.” She had said as much.

     “Doesn’t want to go.” Arthur repeated.

     “She must have a purpose to leaving. I must let her undertake whatever she feels she must do.” Aegon saw Arthur’s gaze asking. “I have inherited a vast army, as time goes I am boggled more at its size and you say you have enlisted forces from the other continents.” Arthur nodded. “I do not need her Dothraki or Unsullied or Meereenese forces.”

     “She does.”

     “I will lend her mine.”

     “She is a queen. She needs her own.” Aegon gazed at the man who he mostly felt was wasted on him but appreciated more every day.

     “She also needs to rebuild her Queens Guard.” Aegon had no idea how, but she needed her own power, that is what Arthur was inferring.

     “Yes. A Champion is good, not good enough. She needs a Lord Commander, sworn to her life alone.” Arthur mourned the loss of her last one, Barristan Selmy would have guided Daenerys far better than her other advisors. He outdid Greyworm and Naharis, for he knew Westeros; he outdid Tyrion and Varys for he knew war and battle; he was a great man.

     “Well, that is not something I can do for her.” Aegon realised, he needed to let his broken Dragoness spread her wings and test them, she was an inspiration and he needed to let her show she was better or getting there. Time to let her go free. He hadn’t really been keeping her here, but he was loath to let her face the world alone. Except Daenerys was the woman who could conquer it alone, so she didn’t need him coddling her. Hell, how was he going to ever let Lyancy go?

     “No. This is a good thing to do for her Aegon. Let her shine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally Daenerys was less healed and took insult Jon believed the Letter, she did not even confront him as early and he was far less willing to listen to her or give her the benefit of the doubt. It was Lyancy and her curiosity of this queen that even had them in the same room, Daario suggested she leave and never turn back. She was going to do that and on trip to port she discovered her pregnancy, she left and didn't tell Aegon, but halfway across the sea she discovered what was happening in Meereen and turned back to use her child to get Aegon to aid her. That scenario was very hurtful to Aegon and it was very not the Daenerys I wanted to write. So as much as we hate the Daario arc it was nicer to our heroes. Because that hurtfulness was not our beloved queen, even hurt she would never be so cruel. I just needed to explain that, hopefully to give insight to how much this story have changed as I have written it and you guys have read and commented on it. How much more beautiful WE have made it.
> 
> Next Chapter: A farewell dinner with many surprises for Daenerys. And her children give her the reason she needs to not leave completely.  
> Arthur and Daenerys make some peace.


	33. Her Dinner for Good or Ill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aegon holds a gala to farewell Daenerys that leaves few wondering the woman's importance.  
> Daenerys finds her new lords far friendlier than previous ones.  
> Some negotiations are taken and some peace is made. even though it seems late.  
> Daenerys children give her reason to tweek her plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long one.  
> Trying to get this arc done.  
> Here we go!

     Hybri had picked out the most beautiful of dresses, it was red with embroidered flames in black rising up the full skirt from the hem. Daenerys thought the design of the flames looked familiar but could not place them exactly. The straps around the arms were also designed to resemble flames. Hybri had designed her hair to look extra soft and alluring; The sides twisted – not braided – to meet behind her crown and the remaining hair loose in waves and brushed out to look like a halo of white around her shoulders that the dress had revealed. Hybri said the queen had lovely shoulders and needed to show them off.

     Hybri had brought out an ancient jewellery set. It was, a black Dragon sitting on its hunches grasping a gold sword with a blue pommel stone, set in earrings and a pendant, Daenerys had seen the statue version outside one of the Fortresses many gates.

     “It is a lovely set, to whom does it belong?”

     “You.”

     “Me? I don’t believe so, and do not say it is because it is the Queen’s and I am _the_ queen.” Many things had been given to her for that reason, but until she was Aegon’s queen without a doubt, she was quite frankly tired of all these things being the queen’s, when a drunk wedding could steal it from her. Why she thought of that scenario she did not know. She just was tired of it being unofficial because they hadn’t fixed themselves. Leaving was not going to help that. _I should just burn Daario now!_

     “Well, it does belong to the Queen but that is not why. It belonged to the first High Queen and it is part of my dowry, but I want you to have it, a gift for my friend.”

     “Hybri I can’t!”

     “You can. Also, Aegon has said he will not be selling my hand or bribing someone to take it. So, I do not need a dowry anymore.” Hybri spoke with some pride and joy at Aegon taking her under his wing as his cousin.

     “Aegon?” Daenerys had never seen Aegon and Hybri even speak, but Hybri spoke like they did it regularly.

     “Yes, he says the man whom I wed will have to ask him nicely to gain my hand in marriage. Can I admit something to you, my Queen?”

     “Hybri, I think you can call me Dany, or at the very least Daenerys.”

     “Oh, I couldn’t.”

     “You are a princess, of course you can. Also, I would be honoured to be your confidant.”

     Hybri bit her lip. “I have never had a family really, my parents died when I was young. I grew up alone as the only royal my age. As soon as Aegon arrived and when he found out who I was, he has been so wonderful and caring.”

“Are you in love with my king?” Daenerys eyed her with mock concern, but smiled after a moment.

     “No.” Hybri laughed. “It is just nice to have a family and to have someone who will look out for you, protect you. Aegon is not like a brother, but he really is like a cousin. He treats me like I am important to him, part of his … pack.”

     “He has a knack for making girls feel warm and protected. Special.” Daenerys saw Hybri was very excited by the relationship she must have developed with Aegon. Internally, she suddenly cursed Sansa Stark for never seeing how extremely lucky she was, and for betraying Jon’s trust. She wondered what his life would have been like with these relatives rather than the Starks, what would a loved Aegon be like?

     “Maybe a handsome lord will one day be brave enough to chance an audience with the King of Dragons and Direwolves.” Hybri giggled.

      “Any lords in mind?” Daenerys asked, to see Hybri blush and shake her head vigorously. “There is a lord.” She could see it, Hybri must have a crush, but on who?

     “Anyway, I want you to have this set, because it will remind you of us, of me.”

     “Thank you. By the way, I would never forget any of this and definitely not you.”

     “There was a bracelet too, and a ring. They have been lost to the Dragons.” Hybri frowned.

     “Lost to the Dragons?”

     “Some hoard gold and jewels. They are only allowed little hoards though, so they don’t go crazy.”

     “Sorry, I beg your pardon.”

     “They don’t all do it.” Hybri said as she placed the pendant around Daenerys’ neck. Hmm.” She stood back, she wished she had something for her hair other than the Dragon pin that held it at the back, something one could see from the front.

     “I hope I do this grandeur justice.” Daenerys would have been just as happy with a simple dinner with just Aegon and Lyancy.

     A knock came to the door and after answering it her handmaid rushed off without a word. So, she was left alone with only Pheon for company. The little Dragoness curled up by Daenerys’ feet and started to doze. The queen understood Pheon was trying to calm her down, as she was feeling extremely sad with the knowledge that tomorrow she would be forced to leave her family behind for their safety. Even if she returned in a week – which she wouldn’t - it would be too long. Hybri arrived just before she was about to leave, with a large box.

     “The last touch your grace.” Hybri set the box down carefully and started to open it.

     “What is it?” What more could she possibly add?

     “Your crown.” Hybri said with a smile as she gazed down at it.

     “My crown?” Daenerys rose to join Hybri, gazing down at the crown nestled in blue velvet.

     “Yes, it has been ready for a while, but you and the King have not reconciled completely so he has not given it to you.” Hybri said as she reached into the box to lift the jewel.

     “You stole it?” Daenerys thought that was ill advised as Aegon would see it.

     “No, he had me fetch it, because he says he had it made for you so you should have it, even if you are leaving.”

     “Oh.” She loved that man. The crown was made of a light metal and shaped to be a ring with Gem dragons of blue and black breathing red flames. It was carved delicately. Hybri said it was white gold as the queen of course would have the Realm colours.

     “How does this compliment Aegon’s crown?” She asked. She wanted it to and when Hybri had first mentioned it, so long ago, she said it complimented Aegon’s crown.

     “Gold, blue and black and red for your Targaryen line.”

     “Aegon’s is only gold with one blue gem.”

     “On his black curls.” Hybri explained.

 

     “You gave the queen her crown.” Arthur said simply. He did not question just stated the fact.

     “I had a purpose.” Aegon stated in response.

     “What purpose?”

     “Arthur, do you think I haven’t noticed all these ladies crowding Lyancy and fluttering their eyelashes at me? That I have been walking around this Fortress blind?” He had not, he saw them, they annoyed him.

     “I did not. Those ladies may have.” Arthur thought of the one who had dared to question Daenerys.

     “Well, they are about to find I am not some naïve man, but I have been purposefully ignoring them. That their ploys have not worked.” Aegon was making a large, loud announcement with this gala.

     “It may more appear that she is asserting her position rather than you _gifting_ her this.” Geron counselled.

     “Good, I hate people believing lowly of me, but I have no problems with people underestimating me. Let them think Daenerys is taking a liberty, that I have been cowed by her fury. Let them fear her, when they should fear me.”

     “I remember this Aegon.” Geron had been concerned Daenerys had taken the wind out of his sails, but it seemed as before when he showed people Jon Snow, so they did not see Aegon Targaryen.

     “So long as my enemies don’t remember, we are doing fine.”

     “It isn’t all a show though is it?” Geron worried it may be.

     “Of course not, I have let this miscommunication go on for too long and I have to be a Dragon.”

     “I am confused how we came to that answer.” Geron wanted to make sure he understood.

     “Geron, My truest friend… I am tired of being Daenerys’ villain or her victim. So, you can imagine with how much I love her, how much more tired I am of being other peoples’. Because I do not know in honesty that I and the queen have that many issues.” He wasn’t entirely sure the recent one of her leaving with Naharis was an issue, she seemed pushed.

     “Other than not talking.” Arthur supplied.

     “Thank you, Lord Commander.” Aegon heard the message.

     “You need to talk to each other.” Arthur stated.

     “We have been and …” Aegon was about to say they had had a good conversation when Daenerys had moved back to The Queens Chambers, and another three nights ago when they had visited Rhaegal.

     “More.” Arthur did not let it drop.

     “I understand.”

     “Yet are not doing it.” Arthur growled.

     “I am currently talking to you.”

     “Could. Should be talking to her.” Arthur said flatly.

     “Sir Arthur…”

     “Your father married a woman he did not love, because he did not talk to his father.” Arthur continued to make his point.

     “How is that the same?”

     “If he had said ‘no’ to Aerys, maybe Robert would not have thought to marry Lyanna.” Arthur stared forward with a serious expression.

     “He still would have.” It would not have changed much.

     “Ned may have listened when Lyanna said no to Robert.” Arthur sneered.

     “My mother refused Robert?” He had never heard from anyone other than Arthur that Lyanna Stark was against marrying Robert Baratheon.

     “Right up until your father pulled him off her and threw him against a tree. Robert did not wake for three days and didn’t remember a thing.” Arthur growled still livid the Stag had dared to touch his friend, to tear her dress.

     “Wait! Robert tried to rape my mother!” That was definitely new.

     “Where did you imagine he got the idea Rhaegar had done it?”

     “What did my father… my Uncle do?” Why was Robert even alive, past his father, uncle being informed. Surely, he did not know.

     “I doubt Robert admitted it.” Arthur shrugged, really who knew what Ned would have done. Arthur did not believe in the ‘Honourable’ Eddard Stark. He had many examples of how Ned did not deserve that moniker.

     “Do we care?” Geron interrupted. “Queen Daenerys. I understand, your parents, important to you. However, Daenerys is your queen.” All these people were dead, they could wait, Daenerys was here, and she needed to stay.

     “Admiral Blake has already advised you to marry her.” Arthur reminded his king.

     “How far off do you think that is?” Geron enquired.

     “Depends when I decide Daario Naharis dies, about travel time back to the Fortress. After that.” Aegon said with confidence, and with no indication by his tone or pitch he was talking of murdering a man.

     “When will that be your grace?” Arthur asked.

     “I should let him get to the bottom of the mountain.” Aegon nodded to confirm his plan.

     “Two steps outside the gate if it was as soon as Aegon wanted.” Geron grinned.

     “I am more patient than that.” He rebuked Geron.

     “Only barely though.” Geron chuckled as Aegon smiled.

     Geron was right though, Daario Naharis had to die, cutting off his hands and his tongue out was not enough. Daario had told lies to Daenerys, had told lies about Daenerys. He had to die! Aegon took a calming breath, he was more patient. He had imagined many ways Naharis could leave this world. He had decided by his own symbol, a Direwolf. More the pack that gifted him his cubs. Aegon rarely left the Fortress, or so people thought, but he did and he had gained an understanding with First Fang and Balance, the strange coloured man was trying to take Aegon’s mate, and he needed them and their pack to kill the interloper so his mate could be returned to him. They understood they agreed, this prey animal would be run to exhaustion and slain.

     It was not Aegon’s first plan. He had thought of an accidental slip on the path down the mountain, an icy patch, his horse slips, he tumbles over the edge. The world celebrates and Daenerys is home for evening meal. Aegon would comfort her at Naharis’ loss and she would stay.

     He had also thought of just having a Giant decide he didn’t like the sellswords face, he had even had a particular Giant volunteer. Who knew he could command such fealty? Well, apparently many people, that is why they used him in the South. Have the Giant crush his skull. And even if he could not have found the Giant, Umber was itching to use Naharis for axe practise. Then Daenerys would return home, Aegon would comfort her at Naharis’ loss and she would stay.

     He had almost been tempted to see if Rhaegal could take a short flight and deliver him to Naharis’ camp to slide Longclaw through his chest himself. That had been his favourite plan. To exact his own personal end to the man he hated. Daenerys would return home, Aegon would comfort her at Naharis’ loss and she would stay.

     He however had questions before he could eradicate this problem in his realm. Aegon knew Daario had to have a conspirator in the court, he needed to know who this traitor was. He was also curious about Meereen, there was something not right about Naharis’ arrival and timing. Aegon was also curious why it was so imperative for Daenerys to go now, like time was running out. Now or in a few months or a year, what was the difference?

     Rafe Eagleson said he could have an Eagle pick Naharis off his horse and fly off with him. Aegon asked ‘to where?’. Rafe responded with, ‘whatever quiet place you wish to hide him away in until you are finished with him.’ It was interesting, but ultimately Aegon just wanted the man gone, he had no wish to linger over his going. Really what had Daario Naharis done to require Aegon’s ire? His influence over Daenerys would be over once Aegon eliminated him. So, although he could repeat his ending, he settled with Daenerys would be home to be comforted by him and stay.

 _Not long now_.

 

     When the queen entered the room and saw her king, she recalled the pattern of flames, on his black Northern three-quarter coat, in reverse. Aegon looked resplendent in his royal attire and his crown, which had grown, to be the Dragon and sword of her pendant, flanked by Direwolves. The man looked divine in black and again she wished this was more private. She heard gasps and whispers as she entered, it seems Hybri had succeeded in making her look like a queen. She knew she did, but apparently this was another whole level as some servants and even lords lowered themselves to kneel as she passed. She could not remember this level of reverence, except when she burned the Khals in Vaes Dothrak. The Slaves had raised her high, but these men and women who sank in reverence were doing simply for her appearance and not some action or words she had taken or said.

     Aegon watched as Daenerys entered and men were caused to drop to their knee, not because she was the most beautiful woman in the room – though she was – but because she exuded a sense of majesty. They had done this for him, but now they were caused to do so for her. He knew Daenerys had experienced worship before, but he doubted she had felt the power she did now, for simply being herself and letting her regal presence flow out of her. He could gaze at her all day, all night, for the rest of his life. He may well have except for a squirmy little princess.

     “When is dessert?” Lyancy pulled on his sleeve cuff.

     Aegon turned his gaze to her. “We haven’t even had the savouries yet.”

     “But I wants dessert.” Lyancy whimpered, she had gotten too used to desserts every meal when her hands hurt.

     “Tonight is about Dearest, we can wait for dessert.” Aegon spoke softly to the little girl.

     “You may, I can’t. I is little, my life is short, like me. I needs dessert.”

     “Your life is long, I mean your life will be long.” He smiled at her view of how the world worked.

     “Not if I don’t get dessert. I will die.” She pouted, in disappointment.

     “No one dies because they don’t get dessert.”

     “Obly is. Obly needs dessert.”

     “Obly is a Dragon and eats magic from the air.” Aegon said to stop the long slow descent into the thousand reasons she thought she needed dessert for.

     “Really?” She turned Obly around to stare at his snout. Then she looked up at her father who nodded to affirm his words. “Obly, why didn’t you tell me?” She was silent.  “How did you not know?”

     Aegon stepped away toward Daenerys as she seemed to glide over the floor. Stopping to nod to lords as they knelt in fealty. Aegon knew Lyancy would follow. He extended his arms out in a gesture of invitation for his queen to come to him.

     “My Queen.” Daenerys looked up to see Aegon approaching with his arms spreading as if inviting her to go into his arms. She was not going to miss that opportunity and not to stick it to her rivals, but because she just wanted a few moments or hours in his arms that were not precipitated by her being upset.

     “Your grace.” She said coming forward, his features dropped for a moment. “My King.” She said as she extended her own arms so they could embrace, his features returned to joyous. She understood, he was telling the ladies to back off.

     He then moved her around the room on his arm with Lyancy pattering after them, introducing her to lords she had previously not met. Aegon explained he wished the lords to meet their queen before she departed so they would not be strangers to their queen when she returned. Every lord was honoured to meet her and complimented their queen, some of their wives inquired as subtly as they could when the wedding would be now their queen seemed healed. She and Aegon deflected the queries. Daenerys wasn’t even sure they knew that would happen; thought she would have happily answered as soon as she returned.

_How quickly can I enact my plan to kill Daario?_

     Finally, as one very elderly lady asked and patted the adorable princess, the room got an answer. “Tomorrow.” Lyancy announced loudly. “Before Dearest goes.” Everyone in the room turned to stare at the monarchs, and they stared down astonished at the princess.

     “Princess.” Aegon spoke quietly and a little nervously for her outburst.

     “They asked, someone had to decide. I did.” Lyancy glared up at her father. “Now can we have dessert?”

     “Not tomorrow.” Aegon said to the room. Lyancy huffed and growled and started a cranky conversation with Obly. “I think our princess is hungry. We should move to the meals.”

     “Oh, that is a shame.” The elderly lady said. “I do like a good royal wedding, and we haven’t had one in so long.”

     “I know, right.” Aerion replied with a twinkle in his eye.

     "Listen.” She said taking Daenerys’ arm, speaking low. “We already have a princess; you need not stand on ceremony. You may be away awhile. You two leave early and have some fun, we can muddle along without you, while you do.” Daenerys couldn’t help but smiled widely at the advice and the permission the elderly woman gave her. “His is quite a handsome fellow, and he looks fit. You go enjoy yourself, my queen.” Daenerys chuckled. “Go get yourself some of that.” Daenerys wondered if Aegon would go for it.

     Apparently on inquiry, Daenerys learned the elderly woman was always a bit of a scallywag and was known to make such suggestions regularly. She burst out laughing when Aegon informed her the elderly woman had informed him she liked the look of a good arse on a man, and his looked mighty fine to her. ‘She is older than my grandfather’, he had said blushing.

     It was not Daenerys’ last conversation with Lady Gyn Goddry - who liked being called ‘GG’ for short – and the elderly woman was a fount of insight. Daenerys had thanked her for not holding her father against her. To the reply: “Why dear who was he in his smallclothes?”

     “King Aerys Targaryen.”

     “Oh, he sounds important. Is that where your Titles hail from?”

     “He was assassinated, and I lived my childhood on the run.”

     “Oh, your grace! You, poor child.” The little woman wrapped her arms around the queen, “It must have been terrible.” GG released the queen. And looked at her with sympathy. “Did they get the bastards?” Daenerys was speechless.

     “Do you know who Aerys Targaryen was?”

     “No, dear. He was your father and that is all I need to know.”

     “He was The Mad King.”

     “Well every family has one nutty individual. Mine was Uncle Merv. He would talk to plants, not like other people. No, he tried to marry a lily bulb.” Daenerys stared at this woman in disbelief.

     “They distrusted me in the south, because I was the Mad King’s daughter.”

     “Well, firstly you cannot help who you are born of. Then, well, they are Southerners, their brains are all sweaty and do not work properly. I mean you are just delightful, it is no wonder King Aegon stabbed you with the Fate Blade to bring you home. I would have done it, to get you for my grandson.” The old woman gazed half-blind at the queen. “Though once I got you here, you would have taken one look at our tragic king and fallen-in-love. I would say a waste of my energy, but you would need marry the king, you could never be anything but a queen. Also, I would think he would have done the same, fallen instantly for you.”

     “Have you heard I burnt half a city?”

     “Yes, well. As I said sweaty brains do not work so well. You have not been anything but a delight since you woke up, and I hear from legend, the Fate Blade and its power can be quite disorientating. But you are lovely and wonderful now, so I imagine this is your natural state.”

     “Lady Goddry.”

     “GG.”

     “GG, I have a lot of issues with the South.”

     “Me too!” the first cranky tone came from the old woman.

     “You do?” Daenerys realised she had been in this realm for quite sometime and due to her own beliefs of their beliefs, brought out through the young ladies vying for her position, she had no idea about these subjects of Aegon’s. She could see why he loved them more than his old lords.

     “The Queen was my friend, and she went south and they killed her. Bloody Targaryens.”

     “I am descended from those bloody Targaryens.” Now the hate began, Daenerys was saddened.

     “True, but obviously cut of a different cloth. And they couldn’t all be bad.   Venya, wrote me how insightful Crown Prince Duncan was and his wife Jenny, who was from somewhere called Oldstones. Ven thought Jenny would fit in perfectly in our kooky realm and was going to be an extraordinary change in what queens are like for the South. I wouldn’t be surprised if all those poor Dragons died because some old stickler lord didn’t want a queen like that.”

     “My Great-Grandfather was playing with Wildfire, wanting to resurrect a Dragon.’

     “Oh, they should have just asked Venya, she could have talked to Aerion, gotten them one without Dragonwhisky.”

     “Dragon whisky?” What the hell was Dragon whisky?

     “Yes. Don’t know how some of our kings drank it without burning their insides. Then not all of them could, idiots. Oh, we had mad kings too, I suppose. You just need to run with it as a realm, sooner or later a better will come along.”

     “Why did you say they should have asked Queen Venya?”

     “If it was Dragons they wanted. Why not simply ask someone who had them instead of splashing Dragonwhisky around? The stuff is volatile. It could make water burn. See, sweaty brains do not think well.”

     “I think he was after Dragons a bit bigger than Hearth Dragons.” Daenerys smiled. She would have liked to have a Hearth Dragon growing up.

     “Your Grace.” GG smiled, placing a hand on Daenerys' arm. “Our Dragons can get much bigger than that. Some of the Ancient Frosts are so large their wings no longer can carry them into the sky. It is the Giants responsibility to take him what little amount of food he requires. The others starve to lose bulk so they can return to the sky. The Flames must live in The Chasm or the Jungle Valley so as not to freeze, exposed to the cold too long. Or they take their other option, but even we do not like to think about that too much. We had Dragons if your family had asked your distant cousins.”

     “Not so distant now.”

     “No, and when you and King Aegon wed, the distance will disappear.”

     “He is my brother’s son, so we are very closely related.” A huge tool in their relationship, Aegon still had problems with it some days.

     “If your brother was your brother, and not our stolen prince. Even if he were, first cousin sometimes marry. We cannot change who shares our souls.”

     “Dearest!” Lyancy called to her second favourite person in the world.

     “How delightful.”

     “She is.” Daenerys smiled at the Princess.

     “I mean the two of you. Many women would not embrace another woman’s child as much as you have. The Princess is all the proof we will ever need of how great you and King Aegon will be as our sovereigns. If you can both take an orphan in and love it so deeply, you are the best people for the job.” GG then tottered off to her own seat to start the banquet. Daenerys looked around the Hall and as people caught her eye, they bowed their heads or raised their glass at her, this was very different from the Seven Kingdoms. Very different.

     Dinner was made up of all Daenerys’ favourite foods and dessert was honeyed buns for everyone. Lyancy true to form had no vegetables but stole Dearest’s and her father’s, then ate many half buns, because full buns would be greedy.

     The night was to end in fireworks watched from the great terraces. Fire for the Dragon Queen. The love she had received from these people in one night was phenomenal, and she had not expected it. She thought these northern lords would be as averse to her as those below The Wall. They seemed to embrace the idea that Queen Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen was to be their queen, and the wedding if she heard the whispers right was ‘just a formality’. Apparently, this gala for the queen, was taken as an announcement by the King, that they had a queen again. Many of the rivals she had been watching simply gave up – not Lady Moran – but at least two-thirds stopped fluttering fans at their king.

     Hybri smiled at her often but looked alone and solitary at the edge of the room, Daenerys was saddened for her friend. She thought back to their conversation before the dinner, she thought Hybri had a crush, she should investigate, all these lords, there had to be someone who looked kindly on the princess.

     “Enjoying your coming out party?” Rafe came up behind her and stood to her left.

     “I am.” Daenerys said with a wide and bright smile. Then she looked across at Hybri again and frowned.

     “Why are you frowning?”

     “Hybri is not having much fun.” Daenerys nodded at the woman who put up with far too much from her with quiet elegance.

     “Shame the event is spectacular.” Rafe frowned. “You have out done… everyone, your grace.” The lord spoke to the king who had come to stand at the queen’s right hand.

     “Thank you.” Aegon said with a tightness to his voice as he gazed at Rafe, Daenerys thought he couldn’t be jealous, could he? He knew there was nothing between them. “Now if you could be of service to your king.”

     “Of course.” Rafe bowed slightly.

     “Go rescue my cousin, Princess Hybri is in need of a conversation.”

     “As your grace wishes.” Rafe left with a slight confusion.

     “Is there a problem with Lord Rafe?” Daenerys asked quietly so only Aegon heard. It would not be good to let others think Rafe was in disfavour with the king.

     “No, why?” Aegon raised an eyebrow at her question, having no idea why she would ask.

     “You moved him along.”

     “I did not. I,” Aegon paused, “okay I did. But I moved him to rescue a princess. I might give him half a kingdom, if he does it well. So, that would be nice for him.” The royal couple watched as Lord Eagleson got to Princess Hybri and got her attention with his voice. Her eyes widened and she looked at her feet as Rafe continued to talk to her.

     “I think Hybri has a crush on a lord.” Daenerys said as she continued to watch her friend shyly speak with Rafe. If she could get Aegon to investigate, her absence would not slow her quest for her friend’s happiness.

     “He would be blessed to have her.” Aegon kept a close eye on this man who was Daenerys’ friend and ally, her Champion. He had only heard encouraging things about him, still he was wary of letting any man near his cousin, she was an ultra-sweet girl, and deserved a man worthy of her. Over his time here he had grown to really love his little cousin, except she kept reminding him she was older than him by nearly a year. Three months, maybe five.

     “I did not mean Rafe. He is courting Lady Calypsa Burnell. I meant another lord; I do not know the identity of.” She hadn’t meant Rafe, he was busy romancing a lady to relieve her of a rival.

     “What is wrong with Lord Eagleson?” Aegon asked with a worried tone. “I just sent him over to Hybri.”

     “Nothing! I just mean he is notoriously a womaniser.” Except Daenerys hadn’t seen it herself.

     “Yes, but I checked that, he is notoriously a lady’s man, because he is gallant and chivalrous and they love him, he has not romanced any women, in excess. It is disappointing because he is usually – according to Evelyn – undermined at the last moment.” Daenerys gazed at Aegon; how did he know so much about her friend.

     “How?”

     “He was friends with the mother of my…” Daenerys raised an eyebrow at him, that was not his reason. “I don’t trust people and he was vying to be your ally, so I investigated him.”

     “So, he is the only lord you have _investigated_?”

     “No, I have looked into all of them. Especially the lords around our age.”

     “Why?” Shouldn’t he be looking at the ladies? “Why not the ladies?”

     “Why would I investigate the ladies?” He looked confounded by the very idea.

     “Looking for a queen.”

     “No, I was practising my tragic king persona.” He set his features to forlorn and depressed, his eyes dulled with pain. He achieved all this by remembering as wonderful as tonight felt, tomorrow Daenerys was leaving with Daario Naharis, and he would need upset her by slaying her guard .

     “Stop that!”

     “What?” He said in a sorrowful tone.

     “You know what I loved most about Jon Snow?” He shook his head, not delving into whether she did love Jon Snow or not. “He was honest and didn’t lie. I may have to accept you doing it for them.” She spread her hand to indicate the rest of the world. “I will not tolerate you lying to me.”

     “Or me.” Lyancy chimed in.

     “Or her.” Daenerys pointed at their little cherub. _Oh, our adopted daughter, the wedding is just a formality. He is handsome, get yourself some_. She smiled, contemplating how different this land was and how different her life was here.

     “Also, Lord Rafe Eagleson needs rescuing from Lady Burnell.” Aegon added.

     “What? I mean… why?” She looked at Rafe with concern, as he got a coy laugh out of Hybri.

     “She is not a nice woman.”

     “He said she is nice and kind, and good, best choice after Evelyn.” Rafe had said Calypsa was misunderstood.

     “She isn’t anywhere near Evelyn, but Lyancy has a groom for her.” He paused for Lyancy to speak.

     “Geron.” Lyancy said on cue. Then got a bossy tone. “I will make him kiss her!”

     “There are many lovely women who are not bedding a lord and one of her father’s soldiers. While being courted by Lord Eagleson.”

     “Why would she?” Rafe was lovely and intelligent and generous and… her friend!

     “Politically, Rafe is a fine feather in one’s cap. She is a caring soul and kind as far as I have discovered, but she just likes the company of men and hasn’t yet found one she is willing to give the other men up for, yet. Again, his heart will break like the eggs of his great beasts, hopefully one day the breaking will reveal the eagle at its heart, and it can soar.”

     Daenerys looked at Aegon with awe, that was poetic, and it was beautiful, she had no idea Jon Snow or Aegon Targaryen had such mastery of words, he spoke so little. “That is beautiful.”

     “Don’t weep for it, I gave the handkerchief to Hybri when I said it to her.” It was also strange to see how serenely Aegon spoke of things as if he was speaking dispassionately about the weather.

     “She would weep for such beautiful imaginary.” Hybri was what Daenerys would call delicate, though she definitely had a fire when she was telling Daenerys how it would be. Especially when it was how she and Aegon would be and how Daenerys was going to do that.

     “I believe there was another reason she was brought to tears.” Aegon suspected something about his cousin but would not voice it in the event it broke in its fragility. He looked over as Rafe had convinced Hybri to step onto the dance floor. She was still mostly looking at her feet and Rafe looked confused while she did and smiled when he saw her head raise in an effort to encourage her bravery.

     “’Xactly.” Lyancy said at his knee, Aegon looked down as she stuffed a piece of honeyed bun in her mouth, where did she get that, all the food had been cleared away.

     “What have we seen, princess?”

     “Me, right.”

     “You, being right?” She nodded firmly once. “How, is that Princess?” She looked up at him and beckoned him to come down to her level.

     “Let me esplain.”

     “I always do.” She pointed to the floor and from her vantage he saw Lady Evelyn slowly moving around the dance floor in the arms of a subdued Geron.

     “They is in-love Father, see. I knew but no one believed me.”

     “They are only dancing Lyancy.” Aegon smiled at his delight of a child.

     “In-love. Dancing in-love.” She explained.

     “Dancing does not mean love.”

     “Dancing does mean love. You dance with Dearest and I show you.”

     “I can’t dance.” Aegon admitted.

     “Why?” Lyancy did not believe him, her father could do anything.

      “I will explain.”

     “Peas do.” Aegon smiled at his tiny princess, she was obviously getting tired from the sugar and dough in her tummy.

     “You see, I was not shown and Evelyn was showing me but,” he paused and looked up at Daenerys, “I don’t think Dearest can dance so I can’t without her.”

     Hearing this Daenerys smiled at the adorable team that were her family. Lyancy looked stricken that she was unable to dance. Daenerys did miss the skill now that she looked at all the pairs dancing in each other’s arms and she wished she could if only to have cause to be held by her beloved Aegon for the length of a couple of melodies.

     “See Father, dance is love. Quick teach Dearest to dance.” Lyancy grabbed his arm.

     “I don’t know how.”

     “You do! You know how to love her, so dance.” He frowned at her to say he couldn’t. “I show! Like this.” She planted her feet and wriggled back and forth from her waist swaying to the music. “See dance. You do it.” He turned to gaze at Daenerys, silently asking how she thought to please the child, when he turned back to Lyancy, she had a piece of bun in her hand and was just about to stuff it in her mouth.

     “Lyancy, where are the buns coming from?”

     “Gods.” She answered with a blush and a quick look away, her little tell that she was lying to her father.

     Aegon stood confounded. “Shall I and Dearest promise when she visits next that we will learn to dance?”

     “I showed you how!” Lyancy could not believe he had not learnt from her short lesson, so she repeated the movement.

     “I did not quite get that.” Daenerys said with a smile and all her attention on Lyancy. “Show me again.” The little girl dutifully wriggled and swayed from her hips. Daenerys got her to do it seven more times before Lyancy looked at her suspiciously and refused to show them again. The two adults laughed at how adorable she was, and she just pouted at Obly.

 

     “It is time.” Aegon said and nodded to someone. Music started and built to a crescendo, everyone looked to the darkness that hung beyond the terrace. It started small, one tiny fireball in the sky. Then two, then five fireballs. The fire bursts increased until the sky was filled with explosions, and bright coloured lights.

     Fire flew in bursts into the sky as the fireworks exploded in their glory. The fire drew another fire, Drogon rose into the air to play in the flames in the sky. Chasing the explosions around the sky, trying to catch them and swallow them. The people below were awed by the sight, firstly of the fireworks then by the Dragon playing in it. Their gasps of awe disappeared as another Dragon appeared spurting flames at the first.

     Rhaegal’s shadow obscured the fire in the sky as she drove her head into Drogon’s neck. She was not very strong, and he turned to snap at her as she flew out of the way. She breathed fire towards him and screamed at him, he returned her fire and dove towards her, Rhaegal escaped only because she was smaller and more manoeuvrable.

     Daenerys watched her children scream and blow gouts of flames at each other. She could not believe they were fighting. She had spent three days with Rhaegal, and Drogon was leaving with her tomorrow. She raced to the edge, too close in Aegon’s opinion and he dove forward to pull her back, she was trying to get to her children, but they were in air and she could not reach them. His subjects were not accustomed to Dragons battling and shrank back as well. Aegon handed Daenerys to Geron and Evelyn came to embrace the queen in her anguish, Hybri rushed to hold her hand. Lyancy was hiding in Ghost’s fur and Blizzard was standing guard over his princess. Valyria had come to rub herself on Daenerys’ leg to calm her. Aegon stepped forward and stood on the edge of the precipice.

     “Halt!” He commanded and the Dragons broke from each other, wheeling away. Drogon spun to follow Rhaegal’s path, but Aegon was not having it. “Land Drogon!” To Daenerys and everyone else’s surprise, the great black turned from his pursuit and headed to a terrace to do as commanded. Aegon turned and went to the queen he took her arm and moved her out of the celebration, and into the Fortress. Tears streamed down her face and she was distraught to have seen her children attack each other.

     They moved toward Rhaegal’s roost and as Daenerys saw her hissing and snapping daughter she wept anew. Drogon edged toward the terrace slowly along the walls of the great chasm. Rhaegal roared hatred toward her brother and warned him not to get too close. Drogon roared back, unsure why his once-brother-now-sister was so enraged. The little Hearth Dragons arrived to give translation and counsel about their larger cousins.

     Aegon spoke in hushed tones to Pheon as Ghost stood his ground growling his protection of Rhaegal, facing a Dragon who he had no chance of besting. Rhaegal hissed and spit flames at Drogon as he perched on the edge of the terrace, he roared at her in return.

     Daenerys wanted to go to her children, or at least one, though she knew not which. Hybri held her in place with a friend’s embrace of comfort. Daenerys looked up at Aegon as he walked forward to talk to her, Pheon on his heel.

     “What is happening?”

     “I am sure Daenerys you can feel the rage and tension.” She nodded mutely of course she could. “Pheon has translated and confirmed what I thought Rhaegal is acting out about.” Aegon glanced down at the small dragon.

     “What is it?”

     “Rhaegal feels Drogon is betraying her.” Aegon said softly.

     “What?” Daenerys did not understand. “Why?” She looked to the wrathful Dragoness.

     “Rhaegal feels, Drogon is abandoning her and taking you away from her too.” He looked sympathetic to the Dragoness’ plight.

     “You see, my queen.” Pheon came forward her head lowering and her wings going flat. “Rhaegal’s eggs are soon to hatch, and she feels Drogon is taking himself and you away from her, so she will be alone.”

     “I am chopped liver.” Aegon said with a frown and a sad nod. Daenerys looked to him and saw though sad he was not depressed by that. He looked at Daenerys and gave her a half-smile. “She wants her mate and her mother with her when her Hatchlings emerge, to share her joy, although I and Ghost are loved, and we will suffice if necessary… We are not her mate or her mother.”

     “Oh,” Daenerys gazed sadly at Rhaegal and then looked at Hybri. “I understand her pain, I might not be able to have my Mother, but I would hate to be away from Aegon when… My poor Rhaegal.” Aegon’s head bobbed at her words, she had said she would not deprive him of his child, but now she was saying she would want him to be around when she was birthing him. Aegon was pretty sure it was a him.

     “You cannot go, your grace.” Hybri said. “It would be terrible for the Hatchlings.”

     “I am supposed to leave tomorrow.” She didn’t want to, and this would be a perfect reason to delay, but Daario had to go. He could not be haunting Lyancy’s halls. If Daario did not leave for Meereen, Daenerys could not execute him on the way there. She had to leave. She could not postpone her happiness too much longer and although she knew Daario’s absence would not make everything better, she knew it would help.

     Aegon stood back and he looked to Drogon as he roared at Rhaegal and the world. He ignored the hissing Rhaegal and went to the roaring wounded Drogon, because Aegon understood, Drogon was wounded by Rhaegal’s wrath. He did as he had on Dragonstone, he walked towards the great black Dragon and removed his left glove, stretching out his hand, it took some minutes of tension as Drogon calmed enough to drop his head, and to take the extra inches so Aegon was touching him. The rest of the party looked on worried, for the Dragon’s agitated state.

     “Drogon, I know you do not wish to leave Rhaegal; I think in some way she knows that too.” Aegon spoke quietly and smoothly to the great creature. “She is scared and has suffered much without you near, she wants you near now, as much as she is thrashing at you. She wants you and your mother to stay.”

     Drogon made a deep throbbing in his throat as if to answer the man. This man he had recognised before any other had, except maybe Rhaegal. Rhaegal had attached to the man the day he arrived on Dragonhome. Drogon hadn’t cared, until Rhaegal changed. It had been slow, and it started soon after the man, Father, had arrived on Dragonhome. Mother loved the man, Father; had been lost when he left to go to the cold, where Viserion was lost. Drogon had mourned the loss of Viserion, had loved him, but part of Drogon was relieved as Rhaegal changed, to be rid of the competition. Viserion had been smaller, but he was close to Rhaegal. They had been together when Drogon had refused to stay with Mother in the sand, where a golden woman wore wings. Rhaegal could have chosen Viserion, was even leaning that way. But Viserion had no connection to Father and Drogon did, so Rhaegal chose Drogon, not for his strength or size but for the touch she sensed of Father on him. Drogon did not want to leave Rhaegal, knew Mother did not want to leave Father. Drogon would burn the strange man Mother had lain with in the sand, except she would not let him yet.

     “We will find a solution.” Rhaegal said Father did many wonderous things, he had kept their eggs safe, had carried them here. He had hurt Mother but Drogon felt she was still alright, that is why he burned the metal thing that made her different and not Father, because Drogon had felt her spirit was alright and if Father had done this then as Rhaegal had said there was a reason, Father did everything for a reason. Also, if Drogon had burned Father that day he hurt Mother, Father would not be able to find Rhaegal and save her. He knew Rhaegal was not lost just very hurt, and he knew Rhaegal would have Father save her as she slept beneath the waves, too tired to fly.

     Mother approached sad. Rhaegal had wrapped herself around the eggs, her spirit hurt and Drogon was now lost, like Mother was without Father. Drogon wanted to go forward to touch Rhaegal and share her warmth, to be close to his eggs. Rhaegal had not let him too close and the soft bitey brother guarded Rhaegal and her eggs. Drogon could swallow him whole but Rhaegal had let him know she loved the white fluffy creature, Ghost, she would not forgive Drogon eating him. The white soft brother had been touched by fire, had lost an ear to it, was not afraid of it.

     “What am I to do?” Daenerys asked as she placed a loving hand on her son. Mother’s touch soothed him as only it could.

     “He wants to come back.” Aegon said as if he had read the Dragon’s mind, “To be with Rhaegal in these days.”

     “We haven’t left yet.” Daenerys said with a defeated tone. This was not helping her to do this act she was against doing. “Drogon, my son. I would fly you back every night if it would help, but…” Whatever she was about to say was cut off by an enthusiastic chirping almost, from both Dragons.

     Pheon galloped up to Daenerys’ feet. “They agree.”

     “I beg your pardon?” Daenerys hadn’t made a suggestion.

     “They agree. Drogon will fly you back so he can see Rhaegal and his Hatchlings.”

     “I am sure you can find another solution Daen…” Aegon would help her to leave as she wished; yet did not quite appear dedicated to.

     “No, I think that plan is best, even though it is not as I meant. I do agree it will be best for Drogon and Rhaegal.” Daenerys cut him off, this was brilliant, and she hadn’t even planned it, she would tell Commander Naharis when he was leaving, that she could not due to Rhaegal’s tantrum but she would fly Drogon to their caravan regularly. That way she could execute him without warning. It would appear as if Drogon had thrown his own wrathful vent for having to leave Rhaegal.

 

     “Are you ready to take up your duty?” Myra asked Wylla.

     “I am always ready.” Wylla responded.

     “Who will you be?”

     “I was thinking an old oxen … what are they called?” Wylla smiled at the disapproving scowl that came to Myra’s face. “I am going to be me.”

     “Aegon’s nursemaid?”

     “No, me. Kasmira daughter of Bassillus and Rain Lava; The Cursed Dragon; The First Dragonguard; Hourglass; The Needle and Blade of High King… you get it, right?”

     “Indeed, I do. How do you feel that is hidden?” Myra sometimes saw more of the woman’s sire in her.

     “These people have no idea who that is. So, they see a nursemaid, while I am me.”

     “You know your duty is to protect the queen.”

     “Yes, and I will employ every one of my skills as an assassin to do that. I will also cater to Aerion’s command the moment Daenerys is in Danger I will have my scales on and fly her out of there. My powers are restored from my rest here and I am happy to serve.”

     “You are not commanded to assassinate Naharis.”

     “He touches Daenerys I will slit his throat, regardless of commands.”

     “You are very loyal _now_.” Myra had been mystified by Wylla’s aversion to Daenerys and her rights and achievements. This seemed more like she had expected of the woman.

     “I was fatigued. Also, I am me now not Wylla.” Her wildfire green eyes glowed with mirth.

     “I do not understand you Dragons.”

     “We are like you Dragons, but with emotions and better breath weapons.” The redhead rose from her chair and headed for the door. “I would talk more, but I only currently wear thirty-four blades I feel my nakedness.”

     Myra was glad Wylla or Kasmira was on their side, she was a terrifying thing in the dark. She had grown warm in the South, but once her feet stepped out of this castle and her duty was enacted, Daario Naharis was wise to stay away from her blades, and her charge. The assassin would not hold her blades in defence of her queen, everyone’s life was forfeit.

 

     “You are not pulling out of leaving with me and returning to Meereen.” Naharis hissed in Daenerys’ ear. She was very, very over his attitude towards her. She was his queen, how dare he speak to her like that. She should burn him for that alone, it would negate the need for this charade.

     She looked forlornly towards Aegon as he wiped a tear from Lyancy’s face because Daenerys was leaving. She wanted desperately to go cuddle the little girl and say she would stay but it was not safe.

     “I will tell the southerners that Jon Snow lives and he is building an army. They will come and kill your beloved king.” Daario snarled. Daenerys turned to look at him, she did not remember him being so cruel, he was never truly loyal, she remembered his tryst with the Commander of the Sellsword company hired by the Masters, she wondered what the woman had thought of his switching sides so easily. She wondered why she had believed his lies of why he was still loyal, and the tryst was part of a plan. Soon it would not matter, she just had to think on that. Remember soon enough she could return to Aegon and her children.

     “I must farewell you, but I expect you to send Drogon to me.” She said as she mounted the horse Daario held for her. She did not look back, for if she did, she would be lost.

     Daenerys had looked sideways at the redheaded woman the whole trip down the mountain, she did not ride a horse, but she kept up perfectly fine. Aegon must have commanded her to attend Daenerys because this woman hated her. She was not sure she would keep the child safe, as Daenerys was the one carrying it and Wylla had little respect for her.

     “I will abide no disrespect, Wylla.” Daenerys told her. “You are not in Aegon’s home to be protected by him.”

     “I never needed protection from him. I need no protection from anyone.” She chuckled at Daenerys.

     “That could be taken as disrespect.”

     Wylla walked forward quickly then turned to look at the queen. “I apologise, I meant no disrespect.” Wylla had stopped Daenerys’ horse for her apology and now the rest of the party were pulling away. “I am here to serve you.”

     “To protect the heir.” Aegon had explained.

     “No. To protect you.”

     “Because I carry the heir.” She was tired of everything being for Aegon or the child.

     Wylla sighed. “I am sorry, I should never have disregarded your achievements. You did great things. You did not do them for the people of Always Winter. Does not mean they meant nothing. I got enraged because you were mean to Aegon and mean to Lyancy. You know how precious that child is.” Daenerys did know how precious Lyancy was. “Aegon may have deserved some ire. In my mind however, Aegon only stabbed you because I told him it was the only way to save you. I knew you were safer dead. I also had watched his spirit die the longer you were dead. You had not watched him mourn you, you seemed ungrateful. Like nothing he ever did mattered, only what you did. He died and returned without a magic dagger. You acted like you didn’t care. I watched him grow and be treated like shit. They _spat_ on my king! You rejected him, he was lost and all you appeared to care about was how it affected your claim to the Throne.” Wylla seemed very wrathful now. Then her voice went softer. “I read that letter too. After everyone had used him, that letter said now the only person he had left to trust, had never been true. You do not know what that cruel woman raised him to believe. Then it was you as well. All his siblings and friends deserted him, betrayed him, except the Free Folk. Then it was you too.”

     “I had a right to be angry.” Even Aegon agreed.

     “You did, and the Hatchling did not help, I know. Daenerys, I more than anyone saw what he endured at the hands of the Seven Kingdoms. I had hoped with you he found someone to truly love him and in Winterfell, it did look like finally there was someone in his life that saw him for his true nature, his greatness. I ranted at you because I believed you were the one woman worthy to love him, and he deserved such a magnificent woman. Then the letter and your anger and your entitlement.” Wylla sighed again. “What did I expect?” She said to herself.

     “Disrespectful!” Daenerys was wishing Drogon was close.

     “As Lyancy says, let me explain.”

     “It is esplain, do get it right. Do not misquote her.” Wylla smiled at Daenerys’ response, it was obvious to Wylla Lyancy had wormed her way into Daenerys’ heart made herself a place by the fire there and taken up residence.

     “True. Let me esplain.” She chuckled, that child, she was such a little miracle, she actually could be Aegon’s true daughter. “Your brother Viserys was very entitled, and he near on killed you for it. Yes, I know what he threated on you in Vaes Dothrak that got him killed. This was your only example of royalty. How did I expect you to be like Queen Rhaella, when you never got to be held by her? Why did I think two little lost royals would come out undamaged? I was wrong to expect you to be balanced when your life was nowhere near balanced. I judged you by standards you had no hope of achieving. By the way, you did brilliantly with how close you got though, considering you had no example.”

     “Thank you.” Daenerys inclined her head. “I have **not** forgiven you though, and I do not trust you.”

     “Who do you trust?”

     “My Children.” Daenerys answered then looked at Wylla. “Aegon. Mostly.”

     “That is fair. He did stab you.”

     “At your instruction!” Daenerys got angry. “You could have come up with a better plan.”

     “Like what?”

     “Leaving.” Arthur had said this was the solution.

     “Leaving?”

     “Arthur said Aegon should have left, come here. Then gone back for me.” Wylla laughed. “What?!”

     “Daenerys Stormborn would never have let Aegon Targaryen leave Westeros, what if he came for her throne?” Daenerys had to admit that was valid. “If not for that reason, would she have let Jon Snow go after she finally found the man who haunted her heart all her life. Her first prophecy. The man she was destined to be loved by. You would not.”

     “I would have locked him in a cell to keep him.” She would not have let him leave her; she would have imprisoned him for the rest of his life. “I would have released him when he promised to stay. I am a hypocrite.” She frowned at this self-realisation.

     “You are a woman in love. Love makes you crazy. Not you specifically, I mean everyone.”

     “So, you are here in part for me. Not Aegon, not the heir, me?”

     “Aegon wants you safe, he wants you and his child safe and he does not trust Naharis. I volunteered, because I wanted to guard **you**. I do not want any chance you are hurt, not for Aegon or the child, for you.”

     “Interesting. I still don’t trust you.”

     “It is alright, I don’t think Aegon does either.”

     “Will he be alright? You have known him longest.”

     “He will, once your turmoil is over. He has never given himself so freely to anyone but you. So long as he has hope that he can be with you, he will battle on.”

     “Good.” Daenerys nodded curtly. “Now, get out of the way, we are far behind and I really do not wish to deal with Naharis’ whining.”

     “I could slit his throat in his sleep.”

     “Really?” Maybe forget the elaborate plan to kill him and just have him dead.

     “Your grace?” Wylla was looking at her expectantly.

     “No, I cannot arbitrarily kill him.” He needed to hurt for the pain he inflicted on Lyancy.

 

     “Why is she even here?” Daario asked his queen pointing at the nursemaid.

     “To care for the child.”

     “The child is still in you, it doesn’t need a nurse.” Daario reminded her.

     “Then she is here to care for me. I don’t care if you don’t like it. I don’t like being forced to return to Meereen on your timetable. If I have to deal with it, you can deal with her being around.” Daenerys really didn’t care that it bothered him.

     Daario Naharis did not like it, but the woman never left the queen alone, always she kept her in sight. She would also appear from nowhere as if she had entered a door no one had seen before. Wylla did not seem to sleep either and she moved quickly. Daario worried how this would affect their return to Meereen, would this woman prove a problem? Not so long as he could silence her before she sent word of the truth back to her king. King Aegon needed to be kept in the dark, because Daario still did not wish to see that predator at the back of Aegon’s eyes come out to hunt.

     Daario shouldn’t worry once in Meereen, it would not be his problem. Once in Meereen it would be Huy Nu’hel that had to deal with it and face that predator. Daario would simply take his gold and leave Slaver’s Bay and the Dragon Queen behind, like she had left him behind.

 

     Aegon spent two days wondering why Daenerys had changed her mind again. He spent two days comforting a very upset Lyancy that Dearest had left them. He felt his life was destroyed, he had worried Daenerys would not stay, then he thought she would not leave and now he wondered if she would ever return. Daenerys did return, the second night, on Drogon’s back, she went to Rhaegal and then sneaked into her rooms and sent Hybri to covertly get Aegon and Lyancy. Hybri did not say why she needed the king and princess in the Queens Chambers, she just said it was required and as a true princess of the realm, Aegon should just do this for his cousin.

     When Lyancy saw Daenerys, she squealed in delight and ran towards the queen as fast as her little legs could go. Aegon walked more sedately and his face looked confused. His eyes however said what they always said, that he loved her, and Daenerys smiled for a moment at her Hearth Dragon, she missed being home, even if it had only been two torturous days.

     Lyancy recounted every second of her life since Daenerys left and how she had felt and what she had thought and what Obly had said and thought. Obly was sure Dearest would return. Obly said Drogon wanted to be near his wife, and as his wife was here Drogon would bring Dearest back. Obly knew these things because he was a Dragon too. Lyancy had not had a terror in two nights, she gazed at Dearest for understanding of her message. Daenerys understood and wished to go back and kill Daario immediately. Immediately after some hours with her family. Aegon was happy to see her but he was still subdued, not yet sure what he believed. Still the evening was warm and she felt joyous to be home.

     As Aegon lifted Lyancy into his arms and headed out with his sleepy girl, he turned to gaze over the little raven head and ensure he wasn’t dreaming, Daenerys was back. Arthur was two steps behind him as usual. Though as Aegon walked out the door and down the hall to his own rooms which were currently the little girl’s too, Arthur held back.

     “Your grace. Thank you.” She had proven true to her words and she had proven with one flight she loved Aegon.

     “For what?” She was still unsure of Arthur in regard to herself.

     “For proving you are your mother’s daughter.”

     “You must tell me about her one day.” She should take advantage of the opportunity he represented.

     “Gladly.” He smiled at her.

     “And about my father too.” She should know her greatest fears for herself.

     “Daenerys, may I?”

     “I do not know yet.”

     “Fair. I do not speak much.” Arthur again understood her averse thoughts towards him. He needed to explain himself better, because this woman would be around for the rest of his life.

     “Your voice. How did you lose it?”

     “Howland Reed stabbed me in the back, so Eddard Stark could win.”

     “Does Jon know? I mean Aegon.” She knew how particular Arthur was with Aegon’s name.

     “It is alright, you are the only person I will accept using that name.”

     “Thank you.”

     “Do not, you earned it. I am sorry you were lost so long. We were no quicker than Robert’s assassins, we never caught you and your brother. We caught Robert’s assassins sometimes though. All I could do is kill the men trying to kill you.” Daenerys gazed at him in surprise.

     “You killed Robert’s assassins?”

     “Rhaegar was my Prince. Aegon may be my King, but you were still my Princess and your brother a Prince. As Lord Commander, Aegon is my foremost priority. When Rhaegar left he made me speak an oath to be there for his son, if he did not return to treat my king, not as a king but as a son. When Lyanna died. I was too wounded to fulfil my vow and Lord Stark took him. He let my allies take me to bury me. I would not die and leave Aegon alone in the world. At least Wylla got to go with him. I wasn’t sure Lord Stark wouldn’t place Aegon at Robert’s feet to be crushed, he didn’t. He was not as protective as he should have been. Lady Stark was cruel, Wylla was enraged and I could not stay around in case I was recognised. I visited. A little king heard my stories and gave childlike instructions. Save the lost princess and prince. Stop the bad men hurting them. I did as I could. I should have done more. I should have gotten to Pentos and abducted you to Westeros.”

     “What good would that have done?”

     “I could have abducted Aegon too and brought you both here. King Aerion, had already contacted us, told us he would give any members of House Targaryen sanctuary. But there was an army bent on your destruction between us. Aegon’s last command was to save the princess and to build an army. There is a massive army on its way here. Too late for the War for the Dawn, just on time to get the Seven Kingdoms.”

     “May I be honest?” She was about to reveal a secret she had been holding for sometime in this place.

     “Of course, my queen.”

     “I don’t want to go back there.” She really did not.

     “Meereen?”

     “The Seven Kingdoms. They hated me. I want vengeance for their treatment of me. I do not however want to return to the Seven Kingdoms. I would wish to return to Meereen, just not now, under these circumstance.” She hoped she had not revealed too much.

     “The Seven Kingdoms does not deserve you or Aegon.”

     “Thank you.”

     “Your parents would be proud.”

     “I know my father was an evil man. I know, I seem more like him than her due to the King’s Landing incident.”

     “Your father was mad, but he was not a moron. He would be proud you are fierce and strong. He would be proud you sought your destiny; He would be proud you had your mother’s loving heart. He would be proud how you started a slave and became a queen. King Aerys would be proud his daughter was a true queen and a strong Dragon. Queen Rhaella would weep for her pride in your love and care for others, that the terrible lot you were given had not turned you terrible. That no man cowered you. They would be proud, and they should be.”

     “Yet, I do not have your loyalty.” She said with amusement.

     “If there was no Aegon,” he paused, “if you were the last Dragon, I would have sworn my sword to you long ago.”

     “House Targaryen?”

     “A worthy monarch.”

     “I do not know how to take you Sir Arthur Dayne.”

     “A man devoted to his king.”

     “I must think on how I will deal with you.” She looked at him sideways.

     “As your grace wishes.” He bowed his head and walked after his long gone king, closing Daenerys’ door. She looked at her Hearth.

     “I do not think that is peace. But it is in negotiations.”

     “It is good to have the King’s Lord Commander in your camp.” Pheon counselled.

     “I need to have the king in my camp, he is still distant at times.”

     “It will take time, do not think every step forward is the end of the journey or every step back is never able to be regained.” Pheon curled around Daenerys’ feet. She must keep Daenerys calm, so she was more herself. Because the Hatchling was very concerned by its parents wavering relationship. If it was just Daenerys she would triumph easily with no hesitation. The little one was worried though. After an hour or so Daenerys crawled into her bed, she needed sleep she had to fly back to the caravan tomorrow.

 

     They were being followed. Howls in the night. They were not being followed they were being hunted. The men spoke in hushed tones, the King was angry, his sigil the Direwolves were agitated, they were hunting human meat.  Great dark shapes ran beside them in the trees.  Eyes could be felt on their backs and eyeshine in the night lit up in the sentries torches. The pack was large and is must be hungry.  Daario caught sight of a mighty white wolf, was it Aegon's pet Ghost?  There was a great black female too who stood at the edge of the trees on day to watch them pass with malice in her eyes, and a freezing wind behind her.  The female looked heavy with cubs but instead of making her look less trouble, it only made her seem more ravenous.

     "They're stalking us.  Soon when they are real hungry they will start to run us." One old man told the group.

     "When the Queen returns with her Dragon they will scatter. They will not tempt a Dragon." Daario was not worried.

     "With the size of their pack and cubs on the way. They could. A Dragon would be a mighty big kill, keep 'em fed for a long time." The old coot continued. "That's if they don't pick up another pack to share with. It was a long winter, they will be starvin'."

     Daario increased the speed of the party and found the wolf pack matched them. Every day they came closer.  They gave Drogon a respectful distance, though he did not make them scatter as Daario had hoped.

 

     The leaving and returning kept happening every few days and it became routine, enough so that Aegon accepted Daenerys was coming back. He even set Geron to go out and watch for her, as the days passed her returns became more frequent and her leavings less frequent, Hybri said the travel was exhausting her. Aegon was concerned but Daenerys was her own woman, he couldn’t coddle her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Devastation hits the queen.  
> Pain brings a salve and an acceptance of change.


	34. The Accident That Created a Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys sustains an accidental injury, somehow it heals much of her life as our heroes must face terrifying circumstance together.

      Geron watched as Daenerys and Drogon came down to land, he still had no idea how to help Aegon and Daenerys with their conundrum. He glanced up to see the Dragon was approaching the cliff at a strange angle, a dangerous angle. He pulled up to miss slamming into the mountain, but Daenerys did not go up with him, she had slid off and landed hard on the ledge. Geron rushed forward to the queen’s aid and found her crumpled on the ground. Such a fall was dangerous, to anyone but Daenerys was with child, it could be devastating to a pregnant woman.

     “Are you alright?” He asked as he knelt at her side. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

     “I don’t think so. I think we are very hurt.” Geron noted the word ‘we’, Daenerys feared for the child. “Get me to a Healer.” She begged. Geron lifted her up and ran as fast as he could to Myra, as he passed a serving girl he pulled up.

     “Get Myra. Tell her the Queen has had a terrible fall. I am taking her to her chambers.” The girl blinked at him trying to get a handle on what he was saying. “NOW!” Then he turned to get Daenerys to her chambers and somewhere soft and safe, as the girl turned to run for the Healer.

 

     Myra came quickly and assessed the queen and her condition, she turned to look concerned at the knight, trying not to reveal her concern to the queen, but Daenerys was not naïve she knew how dangerous her fall had been, and the covert look away meant her fears were warranted.

     “Geron.”

     “Yes, Queen Daenerys.” He came forward.

     “The child is in danger isn’t it?”

     “Yes.” Myra glared at him for telling her the bare truth, but Daenerys was glad for it.

     “Geron.”

     “Yes, your grace.”

     “Please can you fetch Aegon. I cannot face this tragedy alone and I need him to bear it with me.”

     “It is not a tragedy yet.” Myra stated coldly.

     “Please, fetch Aegon.” Daenerys did not care if it was _yet_ , she wanted Aegon to make this better and although he did not have the power to, she knew it would be worse to do it without him. She pleaded for the knight to do her this one favour.

     “As you wish, your grace.” He turned from her to seek his king.

     Daenerys watched him go and then collapsed back against the pillows in tears, great racking sobs rocked her body as she thought on what could be happening to her. She had never believed she would ever carry a child again, had resigned herself to her Dragons being her only children. Now however, for a short time she had hope of a child to hold and love; to watch grow and teach all about the world. To tell tales of the greatness of its father. She had hoped if she could just stay here until it was born, Aegon would have need to see his child and love it, to let his guilt and anger go. That somehow this child would heal the rift between them and that they could be a family like she always dreamed of having, like Lyancy wished for. As she had been striving for.

     “That will not help.” Myra stated to make her stop, but it only made her cry more intensely.

     Right now, and maybe for only a little while longer, she was carrying a child conceived out of the love she and Jon had shared. When they were happy before it was revealed he was Rhaegar’s son; before she lost him. Her own little Direwolf-Dragon, was that a Dragonwolf? She didn’t care, because it was hers, and Aegon’s, it was a sign of their love. She had been shocked to discover she could bear children and was warmed by the knowledge the child growing within her was Aegon’s and had been thinking of what the little one would be like. Would it have her silver hair, or Aegon’s black curls? She had hoped for the curls, and perhaps that broody little pout, how adorable it would be on a tiny little face. She had imagined a miniature version of Aegon running around, playing swords and riding Drogon in front of her, snuggling up to Ghost like Lyancy did. How Lyancy would love a little sibling to fuss over and teach how to wrap Aegon around its little finger.

     All those dreams were about to be dashed on the rocks as she had been when Drogon misjudged the landing and she fell. She was going to lose this little one just as she had lost Rhaego, but she would never have another chance to bear a child, for the only man she would produce one with was averse to being near her in that fashion. Her whole body heaved with her sobs and she curled into a ball to protect herself from the terrible outside world. A world that would take her children, both human and Dragon and the men she loved. Worse it was that she would lose Aegon, who she had found was more important to her than anything.

     Myra shook her head; the queen was getting too mixed up in her own head. She could almost hear her thoughts, which were ridiculous, the King and Queen were only a few words from being mended enough to be a consolidated front. Daenerys was reacting like her world was crumbling and Aegon would not be there beside her to rebuild it. Perhaps that was the problem, they were just not assured within themselves that the rebuilding would be a joint effort. Except it was obvious it would be, they loved each other and when they stopped brooding – because they both ruminated too much – they were already far closer than they each thought.

 

     Aegon was surprised when Geron burst into the room and his face told Aegon something horrible had occurred. He was pale and his eyes were red, he was panting as if he had been sprinting. This was all strange for Geron had the duty of watching Daenerys on her morning flight, really to see if she would return from it as she had every other morning or if she would leave with her sellsword.

     “Geron, why are you in this state?”

     “Your Grace needs to come immediately.” Geron said with urgency.

     “Where?”

     “The Queen’s Chambers.”

     “Why?”

     “Aegon there was an accident the Queen fell from her Dragon.” Aegon was on his feet and heading to the door.

     “How badly is she hurt?” He asked over his shoulder. Aegon was resigned to letting her leave him, but he was not resigned to losing her forever, because she no longer lived.

     “Aegon, she will recover. But,” Geron paused and his king turned to stare at him.

     “But?”

     “Aegon she is in danger of losing the child, she hit the rocks very hard.” He watched the colour drain from his king’s face. Then Aegon spun on his heel and rushed to Daenerys’ chambers, only the welfare of his beloved queen and their child on his mind. Geron had trouble keeping up with the desperate king.

 

     When Aegon entered the room, Myra was removing blood-soaked cloths and Daenerys was crying uncontrollably. Myra indicated for Sir Gold, to follow her out as she left the king to comfort his queen.

     “Daenerys.” He spoke softly and soothingly; he was not sure what was happening but again Daenerys was broken and this time he had no fear of comforting her. She turned as he touched her hair and shoulder lightly and buried her face in his chest as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer.

     “Don’t let them take him.” She wasn’t sure her child was a boy, but she was unable to beg for the life of an ‘it’.

     “Daenerys.” He did not know how to comfort her.

     “Aegon promise me you won’t let them take our child.”

     “Who?”

     “Promise me you will slay any God who comes to take him.”

     “I promise you I will slay any God who comes to take either of you.”

     “Thank you.” She sighed and just melted into his arms content he would protect them, that he would keep them safe.

     It took an hour for the queen to settle enough to sleep and Myra ensured no one disturbed the King and his Queen during that time, she gave them a few extra hours of peace to simply be together and possibly mourn together.

     Daenerys woke to the sensation of lips on her forehead, a dampness to her hair on her brow. The pain around her legs, lower back and abdomen crashed in on her. **Her child**. Still the feel of Aegon’s lips pressed to her brow, soothed some of the pain. It was not that she could discern the physical difference, one set of strong arms around her or lips upon her head were the same as another. It was the sense of calm he exuded and impressed upon her.

     “Aegon.” She said softly.

     “Daenerys.” He replied just as softly.

     “I am afraid.”

     “What could possibly scare a Dragon Queen?” He was trying to strengthen her.

     “Many things. I do not want to lose my child.”

     “I understand, I am worried I may lose you, there were a great number of bloody cloths.”

     “I do not matter but my little Dragon.” She didn’t, only her child mattered.

     “Daenerys without you there is no little Dragon.” He reminded her she was essential.

     “I am sorry.”

     “For what?” He drew his head back to gaze at her.

     “Jon, you were depending on me and I failed you.”

     “Was I? For what exactly?” He had never felt Daenerys had failed him, she had always excelled beyond measure.

     “Protecting our child. I should never have been riding Drogon. I should never have been concerned with Meereen. I should have been content to just stay here, where I was safe. Where he was safe. I have ruined everything.”

     “Alright, that is just disturbing.” Aegon gazed at her. “You have done nothing wrong. Well, maybe leaving for Meereen, but I do understand the reason, just not the urgency. Daenerys you have not wronged me, or _our_ child.”

     “He is in danger because of me. I may have killed him.”

     “Myra has not said that, and we will not borrow trouble. However, I must insist you remain here until your recovery from this accident. You cannot fly until you and Rhaegar Aemon Daeron are safe.”

     “Rhaegar Aemon Daeron?”

     “I haven’t decided on a name.” Aegon stated simply to explain his strange statement of their child’s name.

     “So, you just picked all of them?” She smiled at how adorable her beloved could be.

     “Not all. I thought Robb for the only brother I could trust. But then he was named after Robert Baratheon, meaning…”

     “No.”

     “Exactly, and I thought Eddard was bad taste too. For his alliance with Robert, the lie he told and kept, not protecting me from Lady Catelyn. Turns out I have a lot of issues with the name Eddard, currently. Also, Robb was apparently going to name his son Eddard and we know how that ended.”

     “I would have accepted it if you insisted.”

     “No. Wound is too fresh for Davos, though he is one of the few men I think did not betray me.”

     “Alright.” Daenerys thought a moment. “We will call him, Rhaegar Aemon Daeron Rickard until he is born, and we see what suits him best.”

     “Rickard?”

     “Sir Darry did tell us some stories of Westeros and its lords when I and Viserys were young. He did not mention his end, but he did say he was one of the only Lords that could be trusted before the fall and his execution. Your mother was a Stark, we should add a Stark name.” She stopped and went silent for a moment. “If he lives.”

     “Maybe Benjen.” Aegon thought of his Uncle, who was not pretending to be his father. He knew one day he may name a son after the man who took a great risk to hide him, but right now he had issues. Issues maybe Lord Stark did not deserve, but everyone had to wear some shit they did nothing to deserve presently. Daenerys did not deserve to be worried about their child, or that she had failed him. Like it was ever possible.

     “He will have more names than me soon.”

     “A girl has too many names.” Aegon chuckled.

     “I will not leave the Fortress until Myra gives the all clear.” But how would she kill Daario if that took too long.

     “Daenerys, why is it so urgent you go?”

     “I need to consolidate my forces in Meereen.”

     “Now?” He did not understand.

     “Unfortunately.” She thought now may be the time to admit the blackmail.

     “If now is when you must then I will not argue. You are the Queen of Meereen, I said you weren’t a prisoner here and so, if you believe it must be now, I will respect that.”

     “Well, not now, now. Now I have to mourn.”

     “I thought I was supposed to be the sulky, pessimistic one.”

     “Jon, you have never had to deal with the thought you would never have children. I get this miracle chance and it is now gone.”

     “I did believe I would never have children.” He answered her sincerely.

     “The Oath to the Night’s Watch doesn’t count, you could have still had them.”

     “I was not talking about the Oath.” He shook his head slightly.

     “When did you ‘know’ you would never have children?” He was not understanding her, so she would clarify the difference.

     “When you said you couldn’t.” She just gazed at him. If she heard correctly Aegon said he had never planned to have children because she couldn’t. He was saying he had decided if she couldn’t then neither could he. He was prepared to be infertile with her.

     “What about if they had voted you king and you reigned over the Six Kingdoms.”

     “Firstly, it would be Seven, because Sansa would need the aid of the rest of the realm until The North recovered from the Long Night. Secondly, I would have refused to be king.” Aegon spoke with total confidence.

     “If they forced you?” He did not understand how sovereignty worked, how being a royal personage worked in regard to heir production. Tyrion was almost manic about succession because of her infertility.

     “How do you force someone to be king?” He was being ornery; he should just do as she asked.

     “Just go with my scenario.” She pleaded.

     “I would not have children even then, because I would not marry and produce them.”

     “They would make you.” She enlightened him to the truth.

     “How? Threaten to take the throne I didn’t want? Oh, darn, I am not king anymore. Or did you think they might milk me like … a cow?”

     “Aegon!”

     “Wouldn’t happen.” He shrugged and held his line of how he would refuse to co-operate.

     “If it did?”

     “How did they resurrect you? Or, are we saying you didn’t fall? Give me the parameters.”

     “Aegon why are you being so difficult?” She needed comfort.

     “Daenerys why does any of this matter? We are not in that cesspit of a realm; we are here in the Lands of Always Winter. Myra is going to come in and say everything is fine and you will go rebuild your army in Meereen and come back in the future to introduce some little boy to me, before you return again to Meereen.” He said softly and soothingly, his low husky voice doing wonders for her anxiety.

     “I do not like your story.” The content irked her.

     “Which bit?” Aegon asked so he could address the problem.

     “The little boy bit. I will return too gigantic to walk and then we will both meet him.”

     “Then return to Meereen…” He was trying to set out the plan.

     “No!”

     “Dany, you are very confusing. Surely you will need to remain in Meereen.”

     “Why?” She didn’t see it, then right now all she could think about was her child and her king.

     “To be Queen.”

     “Do you not want me to come back?” Her hurt tone almost hurt him to hear.

     Aegon released her from his arms to cup her face with his hands. “I don’t want you to go, but I know you must.”

     “I hate I have to go.”

     “Then don’t.” He titled her head down and kissed her forehead. “Unless this is for you, don’t do it. You are a queen stop being a slave. We serve our subjects; we are not enslaved to them.”

     “One of our brilliant advisors should have suggested a marriage of alliance that first day.”

     “I think we might have been a bit too stubborn to have agreed that first day.”

     “The second day then.” He chuckled into her hair, knowing Daenerys Stormborn would never have agreed to marry the King in The North, even on the fifth day. “Fine after the Battle of Blackwater Rush when I had my first victory thanks to your advice, and you touched Drogon.”

     “Sure, we had lost all our stubbornness by then.” He laughed again. He wrapped his arms around her to make her feel safe and loved.

     “I had.” Daenerys said with a pout. He just chuckled into her hair, no she had not.

 

     The Kingsguards stood guard and after maybe four hours, they got their first visitor that could not be turned away. Holding old King Aerion’s hand was a very scared looking Lyancy, she clutched Obly to her so tightly if he were alive, he would be dead from strangulation.

     “Lyancy would like to see her parents.” Aerion said for the little girl who had seemingly lost her ability to talk. When it looked like she would not be allowed, as all the adults looked between each other with purpose she found her little voice.

     “Peas.” She knew she wasn’t speaking properly, but her Dearest was hurt, they couldn’t expect her to talk perfect.

     “I shall take her in.” Myra said to the men, it was time to tell the king and his queen whether they should be mourning or not.

     Myra decided they had baked enough to be informed. She opened the door and Lyancy walked in slowly as if she should not be there, she caught Aegon’s eye and he beckoned her forward, she quickened her pace. Daenerys’ amethyst eyes flicked open and Lyancy slowed her speed again, when Daenerys saw the little girl, she extended her arm to beckon Lyancy to join them on the bed and be part of the embrace she currently shared with Aegon. If Myra was bringing them bad news, they should face it as a family. Lyancy bolted forward and dived into the embrace of the king and queen.

     “You okay?” She asked Daenerys.

     “I don’t know, Sweetling. Myra will tell us my little one.” Lyancy’s eyes lit up with delight, the queen had used an affection for her, had called her ‘ _my_ little one’, maybe she would have a mother after all. She looked up to see her father was also not expecting to hear the queen speak like that to her. Oh, Dearest was going to be her mother, she was so happy, because Obly didn’t want Lyancy to have anyone else.

     “She is fine.” Myra stated as if they were all over reacting.

     “I am fine, but…” She did not want to say it. Daenerys hugged Aegon and Lyancy tighter as if it would change the outcome.

     “As is the Hatchling. It takes more than that wee bump to hurt a Dragon Hatchling. You would not believe how many times King Aegon fell out of windows as a babe and just dusted himself off and ran away, according to reports. Dragon Hatchlings can be near indestructible. True Dragon Hatchlings.”

     “What about all the bloody cloths?” Aegon had seen a bowl full of them.

     “The Queen must have hit a sharp rock, she has a nasty cut, but she will be fine, just don’t do anything too vigorous until the cut heals.” Myra shrugged.

     “You couldn’t have explained that earlier!” Aegon was furious they had been left to worry.

     “You two need time to bond, I may not understand why you are both so obsessively in-love with each other, but I support it and quite frankly the moping thing pisses me off. You do understand she is not leaving. And you understand he doesn’t actually want you to go. Please say you do, or I will have to leave this room and lock you both in until you do. Remember Lyancy would be in here with you as well, so she will get really squirmy in under two hours. If you want that torture, just let me know.”

     “Or,” Lyancy said looking up at the two adults, “can we just be a family now?” She figured they may need it simpler.

     Aegon gazed down at Daenerys and realised he would never be complete without her and he did not wish to be broken without her any longer. As she smiled up at him, he realised he needed to accept she may have forgiven him and was ready to start the happy part of their story. “You win Lyancy.”

     “Yay! We are a family. Father, Mother, me and Obly.” She turned to her Dragon and said very seriously to him. “Now Obly we may not be the only babies here forever, we may have little brothers and sisters one day, so you have to learn to share desserts.”

     “Obly needs to learn to share desserts?” Aegon looked down at the little girl in Daenerys’ arms.

     “Yeah. You need learn Obly, Father just said so.” Lyancy nodded at her best friend. “I show you how.” Daenerys smiled as Aegon shook his head at Lyancy’s antics. She had her family.

     Her little family kept her company for some hours until Aegon had to take Lyancy to bed, which was still his bed currently. He tucked Daenerys in and kissed her head good night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Daenerys explains the pain; Informing Aegon of Obly’s War and her blackmail.


	35. Unfinished Punishments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys expels her secrets to a worried Aegon for what they might be.  
> Terrible repercussions for rage of unforgiveness.  
> The queen aids her King with a conundrum.  
> A glimpse of a future family life.
> 
>  
> 
> Beware even in the repeats there are changes, so it is how the solution came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aegon's rage is not really expressed here, but he is holding it for when he has the object to destroy. Well it is expressed but there might be more when Naharis arrives.  
> Be prepared for a terrible ride people, but ends in a happy place so push through.

     Aegon had woken for the first morning without a darkness in his heart, his queen was truly his queen or would officially be very soon. Daenerys, Lyancy and he were a true family finally, and soon enough the nursery would be accommodating a little Dragon of its own. He felt the world could not ruin his day. Then he opened his door and saw Daenerys’ face as she stood there, about to knock. She looked apprehensive and guilty. Why couldn’t the world just give him one day of happiness? He asked the Old Gods why they seemed to hate him.

     “Daenerys.” He was loath to ask what was on her mind.

     “We need to talk.” She said as she barged past him and into his rooms. Why was she out of bed?

     “About what exactly?” She was a grown woman she could make her own decision about following Myra’s advice, he told himself.

     “I need to get to the seaport, but I can’t ride Drogon right now due to my injury.”

 _And that you almost lost our child_. Aegon’s face dropped at the news she still planned to go to Meereen. _Not even a day_. Daenerys saw the light die in Aegon’s eyes and the expression of his feelings of utter betrayal and loss. She needed to explain what was going on before he shut down.

     She took a deep breath. “I have a secret I have to tell you.”

     “A secret?” He looked at her trying to pull his heart back together. His day had started so well. Maybe not perfect as it did start with Lyancy trying to smother him with a pillow, she then lay atop of in her sleep – lucky that child was little. He had felt as hopeful as before their breaking in Winterfell.

     “It will anger you a lot.” Daenerys needed to rip off the bandage, expel it in fire as Rafe said.

     “It will?” He was worried but tried to remain calm. He was tired of the drama, and many other things because he had been in high gear for a very long time. Felt like most of his life, he was sprinting from one drama or catastrophe to the next, since going to The Wall. Just before, when Bran fell from the Broken Tower. Jon snorted in amusement at the thought, not of Bran falling, but that now he was The Broken King who fell from The Broken Tower. He was too tired, if he found that amusing. Daenerys looked at him confused. “So somehow I got distracted. I will be very angry you say.” He felt a bit better.

     “I mean burn the Seven Kingdoms, a lot.” She said as she found a seat and plonked down. Funny she mentioned there when he had just thought about Bran.

     “Burning places is my thought, not my action.” She looked at him curiously, was he alluding to her burning King’s Landing, or did he just admit he considered burning things?

     “Well, this will push you over the edge into inferno.” She had no time to get side-tracked.

     “Alright. What is your secret?” He was expecting she had lain with Naharis during the beginning of his stay.

     “I know what happened to Obly and Lyancy.” She blurted it out, so she did not choke on it. Then she looked at him with concern for his reaction.

     “What?” He was confused by her statement.

     “You know how Obly lost his eye.” She tried to explain.

     “I don’t even know how he got it back.” He admitted, that little Dragon was a mystery.

     “He got it back when I sewed it back on.”

     “How did you have his eye?” The thought of her leaving him to be with Naharis again was lost in this mystery. The brooding disappeared with his curiosity, now he thought about it even as a child the curiosity to discover something, to do something had been his release from sulking.

     “That is what you are going to be angry about.” She seemed hesitant to tell him.

     “Did you try to kill Obly?” It was a strange and stupid question but this whole conversation was for Aegon, he was very fatigued.

     “No! But I know who did.” He should know too, he was Lyancy’s father.

     “Am I going to really hate this?” He suddenly thought of a possible monster. His blood started to boil.

     “Yes. So be quiet so I can tell the entire story before you storm off and kill the world.” She needed to keep his attention to the end, because his wrath was sure to be equal to hers if not hotter.

     “Not sure I have the ability.” His humility stole some of his igniting inferno, if he was right.

     “Aegon, promise me you will let me finish my monologue before you storm off for vengeance.” She was sure he would be crumbling mountains with his rage over Lyancy’s injuries.

     “I promise I will control my fury until the end of your tale.” He placed his hand across his heart even. She thought he was much calmer than she would be. Then that is why Varys betrayed her, Jon’s coin was always definitely landed on the ‘greatness’ side. His head more level, less likely to ignite and burn the world. It made them a perfect match. She had to tell her tale, not moon over Aegon.

     “Lyancy wanted to see me. She searched me out in the Reading Room, but I was in the Library sourcing a book. She found Commander Naharis instead.” She saw his eyes light up in fury. “He apparently tore Obly from her and ripped his eye off, then when she went to flee, he kicked her, that is why she had the grazes on her hands and knees. Now I did not know, and of course he would not admit it, but I found Obly’s eye and although I did not recognise it immediately, I did keep it. After seeing her bandages and then Obly and you explaining he lost his eye to a monster in war, I started to wonder. After I moved back into my Chambers, I finally worked it out and I went to Lyancy and asked her what happened that day. She refused to tell me and so I told her what I thought happened. I was pretty close. I wanted to tell you and rip Daario apart but Lyancy swore me to secrecy, so you didn’t send me away again.” She saw he was boiling inside and thought to give him a moment to blow off some steam. “Are you very angry so far, because there is more, I need to tell you?”

     “I will kill him! You should have told me!” He was not angry, he was enraged.

     “She made me promise not to, in the event you punished me too.” She knew she should have told him like she wanted.

     “She is a little girl, you are an adult, she had no idea how important me knowing was. How could you be so negligent?!” He wanted to rip someone apart and Daenerys’ ill-conceived notion of honouring Lyancy’s secret pact was not helping him. “If I had known I would NEVER have allowed him to leave, he would have been thrown in a cell immediately.”

     “I was going to punish him.” She knew right now that meant little to him, she had raged for hours. She did not have the strength for this right now. He was right but couldn’t he be a little more forgiving right now. “Aegon, I am sorry, I just...”

     Aegon’s vision went red and deepened into a crimson so deep it was black.

 

* * *

* * *

 

     “Just did not think! She is _my_ daughter!” He could not think straight or even see straight. “Do you have any idea how to care for a child!”

     “Aegon, I…” That hit her hard and broke the fragile part that had nearly lost her child yesterday.

     The door opened, “Get out.” He growled and Daenerys fled in tears, passing a confused Lyancy.

     “Why is Mother crying?” She asked Gryph.

     “She is **_not_** your mother!” Aegon growled down at his little girl, a mother would protect their child, they would tell the child’s father so he could protect them and make them safe.

     Lyancy watched as Dearest stopped at her Father’s words, turn and look very sad, then ran away again. Lyancy blinked.

     “Lyancy come here.” He said with anger, at this mistake on Daenerys’ part, he would talk to Lyancy about this. Lyancy looked at him from the doorway and then looked to the fleeing Dearest, then back to her father.

     “No!” She ran down the hall away from her Father, trying to catch Dearest. Her little legs had no hope of catching the queen. She got to the locked door and no matter how she knocked or called Dearest did not open her door. She saw her father striding toward her down the Hall.

     “Don’t hurt Dearest!” She screamed at him before running away to her own room and from the monster her father had become. Aegon stopped at her words, confused. He fumed all the way to his daughter’s rooms, what he was going to do to Daario Naharis, and how he was going to get his hands on the man. By the time he got to Lyancy’s room he could not open her door.

     “Lyancy!”

     “Help Evelyn!” Lyancy called.

     Evelyn’s eye could be seen through the crack in the door, Aegon had made. “I am sorry your grace, but the Princess says this is a No Monster Zone, so _you_ are **not** allowed inside.”

     “ _Me_?” How was he a monster?

     “Yes. Apparently, a monster has taken over your body and it attacked her mother and made her cry. Then the nasty thing said Dearest wasn’t her mother anymore and she only had Dearest as a Mother for a night and her Father promised her, they would be a family and now you have destroyed her life. So only when Geron comes and says the monster is gone will she come out. Now, if you excuse me, I must close the door in your monstrously handsome face and barricade the door. We won’t need a story or tucking in tonight or any other night until her father comes back, to rescue Lyancy and Dearest from you. Do send Geron to inform us when that happens.”

     “Evelyn! Move the drawers so the monster can’t get in!”

     “I do not know what is happening, but Lyancy is terrified and afraid her world is crashing.” Then she closed the door in his face.

 

     He stormed back to his rooms, he was not a monster! He was protecting his little girl. Daario Naharis had hurt Lyancy and Daenerys was the reason he was here, without him, Lyancy would not be having Night Terrors and hide in corners. The arsehole made her bleed! And Daenerys didn’t think to inform him when she discovered the truth. He walked into his rooms. Slamming the door.

     Gryph looked up he knew Aegon’s fury, he himself was a father, had been a bit of a powder keg when it came to his Hatchlings, but this was not a good situation for anyone, it had broken not just Daenerys and Aegon but little Lyancy as well. Maybe if Gryph was calm Aegon would calm. Gryph looked up to his king and saw an inferno, one last option, still best try to look calm.

     He walked up to his Hearth and grimaced down into it at the Dragon napping there.

     “Gryph, you might want to leave the room.”

     Gryph looked up sleepily. “You leave the room, maybe somewhere where you won’t get a tiny visitor in the middle of it.”

     “Now, is not the time to defy me little Dragon.” Flames licked off the Dragon King’s tone. His tiny visitor would not be visiting.

     “Just saying Daenerys is not that far away and Lyancy could turn up at any minute. It is better they find an empty room than a raging Dragon.” Neither would be showing, Aegon knew that.

     “Oh, sure!” He was starting to menace his icy armour. “I’ll just pop off to somewhere safe.”

     “There is somewhere safe.” Gryph said unaffected by Aegon’s rage, this was why he was the King’s Hearth Dragon, will of steel. Even Drogon enraged could not cower the little Hearth Dragon, his heart was larger than the mountain.

     “Where?!” There was nowhere that someone couldn’t get to him, even his rooms.

     “The King’s Retreat.”

     “There is no way in.” It sounded brilliant considering it was isolated from _everything_ else.

     “There is, but it will need you to be expel your disbelief.”

     “In what?’

     “Magic. Not Blood Magic, just plain old magic.”

     “Right.” Aegon did not sound like he had suspended his disbelief.

     “Myra hasn’t been bothering you with this, but I feel you need it right now. We need to go to the throne room, it will be easier from there the first time.” Gryph lead his ever more agitated king through the castle to his throne room.

     “Sit down.”

     “I would rather pace.”

     “Sit down before I set your boots on fire.” Gryph used his father voice. Although Aegon did sit down, he did not do it out of obedience or fear he did it in amusement. “Now reach out your mind, as if looking for Ghost or Rhaegal. But let it hang, let her come to you, she can be flighty at first.”

 

* * *

 

     Aegon let his mind slip from his body and he felt almost like he was standing in the middle of the room kicking at the tiles. He suddenly felt very warm and a smile. Aegon looked up to see a woman, made of golden mists. She was taller than him, a height that made him feel like he was suddenly the size of a small child like Lyancy.

 ** _Aegon_**. She smiled.

 ** _My Lady_**. He felt he should be respectful.

 ** _You may call me Mother_**. She smiled warmly.

 ** _You are not my mother. What is your name?_** It was a presumption to ask him to do that.

 ** _My name is Mother_**. She just kept serenely smiling down at him, then she kneeled to look at him in the eye. **_I have waited a long time for you Aegon, and now little one you are finally here, nice and safe with me. I will always protect you. Remember that, my Aegon_**.

 ** _I am not your Aegon. My mother was Lyanna Stark of Winterfell._** He felt he should honour his mother.

 ** _I know that. I know who she was; who she is and who she will be. Just as I know you, who you were; who you are and who you will be_**.

 ** _What are you?_** He felt if he asked who she was, he would just get the answer: Mother.

     The golden mist in the form of a woman laughed lightly. **_Always were you the inquisitive one, even when you knew the answer, would you ask the question. It is the Dragon in you, seeking knowledge_**.

 ** _I have no time for this I am sorry, but I have… things to attend to._** He needed to expel his anger.

 ** _That is your Direwolf, always ready to run and pursue an outcome. Truly you are King of Dragons and Direwolves._** She gazed at him proudly. **_I see however you have a purpose and I will aid you. Myra has kept me from being able to talk to you._**

**_Myra?_ **

**_You have so much to do, to think, to make. Now however you need to talk to me._** Her features seemed serious.

**_For what purpose?_ **

**_You are enraged. You need a place that you will not incinerate the ones you love while you spew flames. Someone hurt your little one. I understand. Once someone hurt my little ones. I was very enraged._ **

**_What did you do?_ **

**_I built a fortress around them_**.

 ** _This Fortress?_** How would she have done that?

 ** _Indeed, but I can take you to the only real part of the Fortress. The Kings Retreat_**.

 ** _What do you mean only real part?_** Wasn’t it all real?

**_My first little ones were brothers and The Elder built The Retreat to protect his younger brother. I came to protect them, those two tiny boys, I loved them. So, with The Elder’s power, I created this fortress, now I am the Fortress. It is old magic and I will take you to The Retreat, for it was the only part built by hands not magic, making it real._ **

**_Does the fortress disappear when you die?_** He better find out the terrible truth.

 ** _I do not believe so, for once I make it, it is solid, except to me. If it is damaged so am I_**. She held out her hand to show a cut. ** _The door the ugly man broke. It will heal. Also, I have you to protect me now. As King it is your job to make sure none kill me._**

     Aegon was dumbfounded by this, he didn’t even believe in all this nonsense, now he was a Protector of a Fortress? His life was just a mess. He wanted a simple life, Daenerys, Lyancy and him. Everyday this place got curiouser. He was just too tired and angry to process this crap. The woman who wanted him to call her Mother, smiled, then she frowned and looked enraged herself.

**_When you are done here, you must go to that girl and apologise. You were extremely cruel to her and quite frankly she has endured enough. I will not lecture you now, but I will if you do not listen to those that are coming for you._ **

**_She knew he hurt my little girl, she did not tell me!_ **

**_True and that was wrong. Just like stabbing her without explanation was wrong. Yet she eventually let that go because her love for you was more than her rage. You deserve your rage, but not on that broken woman. They broke her wings, she was afraid to fly. You let her know she could and then you shot her down with a harpoon to the heart. Now rage so you can act like a grown-up._ **

     Aegon found himself in a small circular library or solar, with strange things in bottles and books stacked everywhere. The chair behind the desk was plush and blue, with old dark wood. The desk itself was the same wood, with gold inlay. Aegon felt calmed by the room.

**_He pushed her over and scraped her little knees and hands. He tore the eye off her friend._ **

     Daario Naharis! Aegon was livid! That piece of filth dared to touch Lyancy! He would have him flayed alive like Ramsey used to do! He would display his head over his gates! He would send him into the Hellish chasm that descended from his throne room, listening to his scream! He would have his fingernails pulled out one by one! He would cut his heart out and show it still beating to him! He would have Rhaegal slowly roast him alive; Ghost eat his entrails while he still lived!

     The man deserved no mercy for attacking his little girl. His sweet loving little girl, who would give her last crumb to a hungry child, so long as it wasn’t a honeyed bun. She was a little spot of light in a dark world and that man blotted out the sun to her for a time. Terrified her so much she still ran to his arms for comfort. Made her life so terrifying she hid in corners and crouched down so none could see her. His brave little princess had been cowered by that monster and Aegon wanted to rip him to shreds with his bare hands. Aegon threw books and bottles but they did not break.

**_I will keep your things safe, for you, from you._ **

     “I love that little girl; she is all the family I thought I would have.” Aegon sat in the chair heavily.

**_Your queen raged much too. She destroyed her rooms._ **

     “Daenerys? I would not think it was as painful to her as it was to me.” Aegon was astonished to hear the news.

**_Your Queen has slowly been falling in love with your child, she sees her as her own as you do._ **

     “Well, as lovely as that is…”

**_You still need to expel more flames._ **

     “She hid from the light to escape the darkness.”

     Daario would die. Aegon wanted to jump on Rhaegal’s back and fly her to where Daario Naharis was and … he was shaking with his rage and all he could see before him was Fire and Blood. He had told Daenerys they must be calm; except he couldn’t be calm. He did not know if he could suspend his need to torture Naharis for this travesty. He wanted to do a thousand different deaths to the man. Let him rot in darkness. To terrify him somehow like he terrified Lyancy. Remove his eye for taking Obly’s. Break every bone in his legs and feet for kicking his baby girl! Therefore, he did not want this piece of shit near Lyancy. He had never trusted the man. He should have had him dissected the moment his boots touched Aegon’s realm.

     That did not even address the man’s attempts to harm Daenerys, that he must let Daenerys take her own revenge for.

**_That must wait you have a visitor coming a golden man_ **

 

* * *

 

     “Is there enough?” Lyancy asked Evelyn looking critically at her barricade.

     “Lyancy, do you really plan to not let your father in?”

     “He is a monster not Father. Geron will free Father from the Monster.” Lyancy hugged Obly tightly. “I hopes he didn’t hurt Mother again.” She crouched down and stared at the door and worried it was not enough. “I will get a relic.” She rushed away.

     Evelyn sighed, this was a terrible circumstance, if not rectified quickly it would be disastrous.

     “What if the relics are bad now too?” Lyancy looked worried, dropping her bag as if it had tried to bite her.

     “Lyancy, my princess.” Evelyn looked at the little girl with soft eyes.

     “Yes?”

     “May I explain something?’

     “You wanna esplain? What?”

     “War.” Evelyn needed to help the royal family, and quickly.

     “War?”

     “You follow the Great God, War.” Lyancy nodded. “War can be terrible.” The princess gasped. “Sometimes War needs to be terrible to stop terrible actions continuing. Like how Queen Daenerys had to kill men in Essos because they made people slaves.”

     “Oh.”

     “Sometimes we cannot see why War has to be as he is. His wrath is loud and his fury mighty. He is furious because people are in pain, because other people made them in pain. So, we cannot fault War for his fury, it is his nature.”

     “He made Mother cry.”

     “Sometimes War must be terrible, so peace may come and …”

     “And?” Why had Evelyn stopped.

     “Just remembering the words he said.”

     “Who?”

     “War. When he came to love a girl. Sometimes War must be terrible, so peace will come and heal the pain of the past which War defeated.”

     “I does not understand.” Lyancy frowned, she wanted her family.

     “War fights for peace, they are two sides of him. War and Peace. He is either one or the other, your Father has been trying to be Peace with no War, but sometimes terrible events happen and he must be terrible.”

      “I does not like it!” The princess pouted heavily.

      “I doubt he does either.” Evelyn sighed with great concern.

 

     Aerion sighed as he got to the Queen’s door, it was locked, and he had heard the whispers and knew why. He needed to get in. Everyone was so focussed on reprimanding Aegon, they had forgotten the poor girl who had had the carpet removed from below her feet.

     “Open the door for me Dear Lady.” He said to the door.

**_Of course_ **

     Hybri was surprised to look up and see the elderly man standing in the Queen’s doorway. She went to approach and explain what was happening, ask how he got in. The old king raised his hand to silence her and sighed heavily as he walked further into the rooms. Aerion had not entered these rooms since his beloved queen had been abducted and never recovered all those years ago. He wrestled with the knowledge his grandson may never visit them again either for the terrible memories of the woman who should be here but wasn’t ever again. As he looked sadly on the weeping woman, he felt great sympathy for her, she had been punished by a father’s rage, not knowing she was bleeding from a mother’s compassion. Aegon was just angry at the information the feeling of lack of power to care for his child, the man had a good and forgiving heart, but it may not forgive fast enough for him not to lose the woman he loved. The poor girl was shattered and Aegon was not gluing her back together, she may be too scattered by the time he tried.

     Aerion approached the bed and the weeping woman, hoping maybe he could draw some of her together so Aegon would have a chance of not losing everything. It was such terrible timing, why when their love was so young and tender, so fragile did all this have to happen to them? Aerion sat on the bed and lifted the petite queen into his old but still strong arms.

     “Hush, granddaughter, it will be alright.” He spoke softly to her and as she felt her family torn from her, reminded her she still had him.

     “He said I couldn’t care for a child.”

     “Oh child, hush.” Aerion could see how that would be terrible to the woman after yesterday.

     “What if he is right? What if I will be bad for my child?” Daenerys sobbed and looked up with large desperate eyes. Aerion stared down and saw the face of her mother, weeping not for a child but as with Daenerys, for the loss of love. Rhaella had wept her father was crushing her heart with his decree she would marry Aerys.   She had wept for losing the boy she loved, and Aerion had known then he was not indeed that boy. He had seen the immediate snapping of Rhaella’s eyes when her father had announced the betrothal, to the hurt then suddenly cold eyes of the boy Rhaella had loved. Aerion never saw love return to his friend’s eyes until he beheld his children.

     “You will not be. And he does not think that, he is just angry that someone hurt his little girl and distressed by her suffering. He is acting like an idiot. He is not an idiot, but he is sure acting like one. Currently he has been getting an earful from everyone since you fled.” He reassured the woman, to be patient, though he thought Daenerys had been far too patient with Aegon and his brooding so far.

     “I will fix this.” She said with determination and a look in her eyes that concerned Aerion for her thoughts.

     “Child, just give him time, even if everyone wasn’t on his case, he would be thinking your apparent crime is forgivable.” Aerion tried to talk her off whatever ledge she was climbing for.

     “No. I will prove myself trustworthy.” She would show she was a good mother to Lyancy and their little one as well. Aegon would have to forgive her when she fixed her mistake.

     “Oh, that sounds dangerous.” Aerion did not like the sound of that at all. Aegon could be about to lose Daenerys in a way he would never get her back from. Aerion knew what it was like to lose your world in the loss of your wife and unborn child. He now worried Aegon would live his life over, losing his queen and heir and never being able to recover. It would be worse for Aegon, because at least Aerion knew he had not caused his loss, Aegon would have to live with his guilt for the rest of his life.

     “I must prepare.”

     “Rest child, do not rush.” Daenerys struggled to get off the bed. “Hybri, send for the Queens Champion, we may need him.” Aerion sighed, he was depressed to think the bright future he had hoped for his realm was about to go dark. _Full Dragons are just too impulsive._

 

     Rafe arrived quite quickly as the servants – as few of them as there were – had whispered about the Queen’s distress. He found Hybri with a tear streaked face, as she allowed him in, she whispered low, “I am very concerned.” Within Daenerys’ bed chamber sat the Old King in a chair looking disappointed and just as concerned as Hybri. Daenerys was trying to organise something on her bed.

     “Your grace?” Rafe was not sure what was happening.

     “Not if I don’t fix this.” Daenerys said as she continued what ever she was doing. Even from his angle Rafe could tell she was shaking with weakness.

 _Should she even be out of bed?_ By the way she swayed slightly, the answer was no. “Shouldn’t you still be in bed, resting? After yesterday, shouldn’t you be recuperating?”

     “I have something I must fix. I made a terrible misjudgement and must repair the damage I have done.”

     “You should wait, you are still unsteady.”

     “Why are you here?” She turned and he saw the great fatigue and the vast loss of strength in her features, her eyes were sunken and her cheeks shadowed. She had no energy for whatever she was doing.

     “Just checking on you.”

     “Well, I am leaving.”

     “Leaving?” That was a horrible idea, she couldn’t sit a carriage let alone a Dragon.

     “I must bring Daario Naharis back for judgement and punishment.”

     “You can’t ride.” He reminded her.

     “I will have to.” She turned back to her packing and Rafe turned to King Aerion, to see a shrug and a shake of the old man’s head. Aerion was displeased.

     “I will leave you to your work.” Rafe smiled and bowed to her nod, then went to seek the idiot who was letting this woman go. Maybe Aegon didn’t deserve Daenerys.

  
  


     Aegon found himself in his rooms and Geron was walking through the door, he smiled bright as always and Aegon did not wish to see it.

     “Would you like to go for a walk your grace, get some fresh air?” Geron said with a bright disposition, obviously he had not heard the news. Still maybe a distraction would be good. So silently Geron followed his king down to the Royal garden and as Aegon looked off towards.

     “Geron, I found out something this morning. Something that could change everything.” He turned to see Geron rubbing at his armour and ignoring him. “Am I interrupting you, Sir Gold?” He asked with irritation.

     Geron looked up with an open expression, “Yes, sorry, I just cannot get this off my armour.”

     “What is stuck on your armour?” Aegon looked away irritated dirt was more important than his troubles. He felt a shoulder in his back, knocking him off his feet and slamming him into the snow. Aegon flipped over to glare at his guard, who was glaring back at his king, as he stood over him.

     “Daenerys’ blood.” He spat at his king with the fury of the Lion on his breast, in his eyes. “I told you I would kick your arse in the snow if you needed it and you need it!”

     “She knew…”

     “That Naharis hurt Lyancy for a few days before she left the Fortress, yeah, Gryph said so.” Geron did not look sympathetic to Aegon, just infuriated at him.

     “Was I supposed to just say, ‘okay’?”

     “No. But that woman crawled out of the bed she nearly lost **_your_** child in yesterday, to tell you. She shouldn’t have been out of that bed. You are right to be angry, you are **not** right to attack her.” Aegon had no defence, his wrath had stolen the rationality of that truth from him. And he now felt like a heel.

     “I agree.” Came the cultured voice of Lord Rafe.

     “What are you doing here?” Geron had a purpose, distraction was not appreciated.

     “Oh, I am the Queen’s Champion, I am here to challenge the king to a duel.”

     “Are you kidding me?” Aegon looked at Lord Rafe, as he got to his feet.

     “When Sir Geron is finished.” Rafe bowed his head. Geron rammed his shoulder into the unsuspecting Aegon and sent him sprawling again.

     “Come back tomorrow Eagleson.” Geron said looking down at his king. “Arthur has a lecture planned after this.” Aegon looked up offended everyone was deserting him.

     “I would, but tomorrow I am busy.” Rafe said sadly.

     “Busy. The Queen’s Champion is busy tomorrow when he could be defending his queen?” Geron was wondering about all the ‘lords’ around him and their thoughts.

     “Oh, I will be being her champion then.” Rafe explained. “I am sure it will be evident what I mean.”

     “What do you mean?” Aegon said confused as Geron again pushed him over. “Will you stop doing that!”

     “You wouldn’t allow me to do it if you didn’t know you deserved it.” Geron shrugged.

     “Oh, it is not my place to say.” Rafe sounded far calmer than he was, currently he was furious at his king. Wanted to be pushing him into the snow too. Rafe turned, tired of trying to help this foolish man keep his queen.

 

     Arthur arrived only minutes after Rafe left. He was unimpressed by the man he followed; he knew Aegon had a good heart, but he was not using it to the best of his abilities right now. Again, Aegon was in the snow, Arthur guessed part of Aegon knew he had done wrong, lashed out in fury to regret in time. However, Arthur was not dissuaded.

     “Stop pushing your king over Geron.” The golden knight was not happy to stop, Arthur could tell, but he respected Arthur’s order and desisted from knocking Aegon on his arse. “Aegon, as you have not pulled your sword I assume you understand even in your rage, you failed to be the best version of you, you could.”

     “I may have erupted too fast, but she was not right to lie to me.”

     “She did not lie. She omitted.” Arthur corrected. “Made an oath and kept it.”

     “That is not excuse! Lyancy in a tiny girl, she did not understand.”

     “Lyancy is A Direwolf Princess, she has learnt from her father, words are important, and they are sacred. You would not lie to Cersei, because if no one stood by their words, how would they ever mean anything. You said those words to Daenerys when she thought you an idiot. Now that you taught her to honour her words, you wish to punish her for doing what you taught her; what you taught Lyancy. Daenerys would play with words like Tyrion and all the other politicians before Jon Snow entered her life, you made her honour words, stop being a hypocrite and apologise for being too harsh and the hurtful words you said.”

     “She should have told me! Lyancy is my daughter!” Arthur was right but ignoring a father’s rage.

     “We wouldn’t know if she didn’t tell you, that little girl was never going to tell you what happened. She told Daenerys, you should thank her, or Naharis would never have possibly faced judgement.” Geron said so Arthur could rest his voice. “Lyancy was **never** going to tell you, **never**.”

     “I am her father! I should have known.”

     “Let me address that.” Arthur said with aggravation. “No, you are not! That child is not yours, you adopted her, she is not your blood, no matter how much you love her. You cannot speak like Daenerys has less relation to Lyancy, she has exactly the same.   And yesterday, you agreed to let Lyancy have her Mother finally. Today you are spiteful.”

     “Spiteful?!” Aegon did not see how that was, he was not the one in the wrong.

     “You stole her dream Aegon, all she wanted was a family, you promised it to her than stole it from her, heartless and thoughtless!” Arthur was not holding back.

     “Daenerys is not responsible for Naharis’ actions.” Geron said calmer than the King and his Lord Commander, he was Aegon’s true friend and as such must stop smacking Aegon so he could start reminding him, they spoke of the girl who owned his heart, not some engraving on a wall.

     “She brought him here!” If Daenerys hadn’t brought Naharis here, if she hadn’t stayed, if He hadn’t brought Daenerys here, to try to have her to love.

     “Do you think she planned this?” Geron asked.

     “No.” Of course, he didn’t. One of the reasons he could not forget Daenerys and have ever not tried to have her returned to him was her gentle heart.

     “Then stop acting like she stood there and watched him do it!” Arthur snapped. “She has probably been beating herself up and blaming herself, thinking the same thing, Naharis was here because of her, Lyancy was hurt because Naharis was here.”

     “One would think you would appreciate her honouring an oath.” Geron repeated the point.

     The three men stood there silently for some minutes until Aegon again found himself sprawled in the snow as a green blur slammed into his feet and knocked him over. He raised his head from the ground to find the large luminous yes of a Hearth Dragon glaring down at him as he felt the weight of Gryph on his chest.

     “You put my hatchlings in **danger**!” Gryph hissed. “I should burn your face off!”

     “Gryp…”

     “No! I told you they were vulnerable while they were eggs, you have shattered your queen and now my children could die! Just so you could be righteously angry?” Gryph was gone as fast as he came. He had no time for this, his Hatchlings were in danger.

 

     Daenerys stared at her Hearth, she had needed to sit, she felt so tired. She saw the eyes far back in the hearth, Pheon. Then she remembered what Pheon had said, her eggs could be harmed by negative energy, the reason Pheon had not come to her immediately when she arrived, for fear of her children’s safety. Daenerys realised she could not wait she could not be a taint on Pheon’s children as she was to Lyancy and her own. She must go now. She rose as steadily as she could, her head light, she probably should have eaten, but she had no time. She must go and save all the children, all the Hatchlings. Valyria tried to follow but Daenerys shut her in the chambers, she had no right to her Direwolf friend, she was not Lyancy’s mother and therefore not Aegon’s queen and she no longer belonged in this wonderful Fortress that had promised to give her every dream, until she ruined it.

 

     She stood on the terrace calling for Drogon to come to her. He would fly close, but he would not land so she could climb upon his back. She just needed him to land, then she could seek Naharis and return him to Aegon. Then Aegon could forgive her. Would he though? Even given Naharis, would Aegon forgive her for not telling him. He was right Lyancy was too little to know better, Daenerys should have not kept her oath to the child. She had failed Aegon, she had failed Lyancy and when her child was born, she would fail him too. She couldn’t even keep him safe. She had nearly lost him because she had kept the secret of Daario’s crime for her little girl’s trust. But Lyancy wasn’t her little girl, Aegon had made that very clear. He would never trust her with his daughter and shouldn’t with his son.

 _Drogon! Why won’t you land?_ She couldn’t even get her Dragon son to do as commanded, she was a terrible mother. No wonder Rhaego had died, it wasn’t the witch, it was the Universe saving Rhaego from her. _Drogon!_

     She fell to her knees, feeling too weak to stand and sobbed heavily. She wasn’t a Dragon anymore. She was too weak to even call her son. She would curse the child she carried as well. Perhaps the Gods should have taken him from her yesterday.

 

     Aegon had been informed the queen had left her chambers and was on a slow and staggering walk out on the terraces. He may have been angry at her still, but many people had woken him to the truth that she didn’t need to experience his wrath right now and should not be made a proxy for Naharis. He came upon her on her knees at the edge of the terrace, staring forlornly down into her hands. She truly did look like a Dragoness with broken wings.

     “What are you doing your grace” Maybe if he used her honorific, she would know she wasn’t being demoted. Except she only saw it as proof she had lost everything.

     “I am going to deliver the criminal for punishment.” She said into her hands as they lay on her lap, she raised her head to call for Drogon once more. _Drogon, please!_

     “You can’t ride.” She didn’t even look like she could stand.

     “I can and I **will**.” Her eyes became hard. _Even if it kills me_.

     “You are too weak, you will only hurt yourself.” He said more softly, but her depressive dive had begun, and his branch was not strong enough to hold her back.

     “Like you even care.” She hissed at him, her anger rising. She was not weak!

     “Excuse me?” He asked with offense, and a tinge of worry for her sentiment.

     “I will bring Naharis here. Then I will go to Meereen, when your child is born, Wylla can return it to you, so I do it no harm.” She turned with hatred in her amethyst eyes. If that was what he wanted and thought Daenerys would honour him.

     “Daenerys …” He could believe she was acting so insane. She couldn’t ride Drogon at all, she couldn’t get to Naharis and back, and she definitely wasn’t strong enough for a long voyage to Meereen. He wasn’t even sure Meereen was safe. Why would she need send his son back, why was she not returning.

     “Drogon!” She screamed at her son to come. He would take her away.

     “Daenerys stop acting like this.” Gryph was right he had broken his beloved queen and now she was running on instinct, and running was her plan.

     “Me? You have betrayed me!” She screamed at Aegon. He must live to wound her.

     “I will not keep apologising for the dagger!” He growled.

     “Not the dagger. Yesterday. You lied to me, you promised me a family; love and a home and you betrayed me by taking it all away today. You are crueller than anyone else has ever been to me, you made me believe I could have my dream then you shattered it and me!” She should never have loved this man, he was her destruction.

     “Daenerys…” Her words stung and they stung because although he had not meant itto be this way, she was right.

     “Do not _Daenerys_ , me! I told you about Lyancy because Lyancy was not going to and you deserved to know what hurt her. You do not have the monopoly on loving that little girl. She is no more your daughter in truth than she is mine, I love her just as much as you. I raged just as hot as you are. You act like you are such a better parent, but I was the one that gave themselves in slavery to save her from facing her monster, I removed him from her life, I sold my freedom for her. I was willing to live enslaved for her safety and yours and you treat me like a naughty stupid child! That man did not just terrify Lyancy, he terrified me too. She was not the only one plagued by terror of him in their sleep. But because she needed me to, I left with that filth, I gave myself into his power so she was taken out of his power. Do not tell me I am negligent parent. I sacrificed for my little girl like any mother would and you took her away from me and scolded me. Fuck you Aegon! Jon Snow may have been a fool at times, but he was never as vile as you have been today! You killed the only loving part of yourself. I loved Jon Snow and he at least loved me!”

     Drogon had come to land and Daenerys scrambled onto his back and into the air he went. Lyancy ran out onto the terrace and to the edge trying to stop her mother from leaving. “Mother!”

     “She has lost too much blood to be doing that.” Myra said as she watched the tragedy about to unfurl.

     "Geron never came." Evelyn said sadly.

     Aegon stared at the woman he had broken as she flew away, then he watched her sway, and fall from the Dragon’s back.

     “Dearest! Mother!” Lyancy cried as she saw Daenerys disappear down into the chasm. She turned to her father. “Why did you kill Mother? I hate you!” She ran from the terrace.

     Aegon was numb as he surged forward but could do nothing, he watched the woman he loved disappear into darkness, his heart stopped.

 

* * *

 

 ** _War can be terrible_** Aegon heard the voice of the Wildling Storyteller and looked to see a cowled child too small to be Alessi – maybe five or six, slightly older than Lyancy, four? When the child turned Aegon could see his dark curls and eyes like his own. **_That is no excuse to be terrible._**

     “She…”

 ** _She is dead. Wrath and hatred cause only destruction of ourselves. This is far from the most terrible of outcomes. She could have died in chains._ **He spoke and Aegon heard him but his mouth never formed the words.

     “Who are you?”

**_I have many names and look out of many faces, through many eyes._ **

     “What just happened?”

**_I showed you what it would cost to not be forgiving; to forget what you both nearly lost so recently to snap at her in your pain._ **

     “She should have told me.” There was no anger just immense loss in his voice.

 ** _Yes, but she is not the one to punish. You have come so far and done so much to have her returned to you. Do not sacrifice that because she made a misjudgement_**. Aegon stared at this smaller almost version of himself, not knowing how to muddle through it all, when a little tiny girl about the same age as the boy appeared walking towards them, her hair was silver and it was pulled into a loose braid, her eyes large and amethyst, dressed in a white nightdress rubbing her eyes from sleep or crying.

     “I had a terror,” she said in a sweet little voice, “I was falling from dragon back.”

     “Where?” The little Jon asked.

     “Over Dragonstone.”

     “It is alright you were caught. You will be fine Beloved.” The boy took the little girl’s hand and smiled at her with all the love in his gaze that Aegon held for Daenerys. Then he turned to Aegon. **_Remember what you can of this, for some of it you will feel and live again, some thoughts will repeat and some will be lost to you, just make sure your family is not, Aegon._**

     “Aegon?” The little girl said as she looked up at him, large amethyst eyes gazing at him.

 

* * *

* * *

 

     “Just did not think! She is _my_ daughter!” He could not think straight or even see straight. Aegon’s vision went black and lightened to a crimson red as he thought of his tiny girl's pain and paled into a rose pink.

     “Aegon, I…” That hit her hard and broke the fragile part that had nearly lost her child yesterday. “Aegon? Aegon.” He seemed to glaze over, he stopped talking and he was panting hard, his eyes were wide and somewhat devastated. She understood it had been hard for her too. “Aegon?” she looked up at him, large amethyst eyes gazing at him.

     “Daenerys.” He breathed as he looked down at her, she was staring up at him terrified for his reaction. Suddenly his eyes softened. “I am very angry, you should have told me.”

     “I understand you rage, but you cannot say that like she is yours alone to love. You do not have the monopoly on loving that little girl.” She said sadly. “I love her just as deeply as you do. She is just as much mine as she is yours now. You promised Lyancy and I yesterday we could finally be a family, please don’t take that from us today. I could not lose everything today, not after nearly losing everything yesterday.” She looked extremely worried, and with the alternative most fresh in his mind, he could be softer with her, because he did not want her to be lost to him.

     “Daenerys.” He paused unsure how to proceed, he was still furious, but really more for the pain he had watched Lyancy exhibit that may have been reduced if Daenerys had come forward. He too was still reeling from yesterday’s potential loss, which made his rage hotter. He nearly lost Daenerys and their child yesterday, even if Hatchlings are tough, he worried he would lose them. _Daario Fucking Naharis needs to roast for eternity!_ Naharis, the man that was taking Daenerys away. “I know you wanted to return to Meereen with Naharis but…” He was infuriated. A thousand painful scenarios went flashing through Aegon’s head, and none of them for stealing Daenerys. All of them very painful, all of them as cruel to Naharis as he had been to Aegon’s little princess. He looked down at his Hearth. “Get Lyancy, Gryph.” The king’s voice a thunderclap. The little Dragon sped out of the hearth and out of the room. He had an expression like when he covered her retreat beyond The Wall.

     “I didn’t actually.” She looked down in sorrow. “He threatened that he would find your enemies and tell them if I did not agree to return to Meereen with him, I had to keep you and Lyancy safe, so I said I would.”

  _She put herself in his power_

     “Why?” Aegon looked at her.

     “He threatened the two people that matter most to me. I never planned to go. I was going to wait for him to get to the ship.” She was about to explain her plans to be rid of this man when Aegon interrupted her. Tears had started to invade her eyes, as she thought of the little cherub Daario had damaged.

     “Daario Naharis was never going to make it to the ship.” His voice calmed as did his eyes as he gazed down at her, she could still see the fury, but she saw an overwriting emotion. He was worried she would hate him.

     “Sorry? Why?” Daario was on his way there, how would he fail to arrive?

     “Daenerys, I told you he couldn’t go with his tongue and hands intact. I should have killed him before he set foot in my stronghold, I didn’t because you needed an ally. He couldn’t be allowed to leave my realm. He would put all of us in danger. I had Lyancy and you and my child to think about. Naharis is not going to reach the ship. You deciding you would stay behind and fly Drogon to the ship later, when Rhaegal could follow only made it easier for me. He is to be executed.”

     “No!” She wanted her revenge for him trying to take everything she ever wanted from her. It was the reason for many of the cold acts in her life. Viserys wouldn’t let her go home. Mirri Maz Duur stole her family. The Masters and Slavers made her stay to fix their cruelty before she could sail home. The Tarlys helped an evil woman kill her ally. Varys wanted to separate her from Aegon, and Tyrion wanted the same, King’s Landing and all of Westeros had stolen Jon Snow. Daenerys hated the Seven Kingdoms, all of it; because it showed her what she would give it all up for then it took him away from her. Tears came back to her eyes and trickled down her cheek, she couldn’t lose Jon.

     “Daenerys, he hurt Lyancy and threatened both of us.” His eyes softened for the only woman he would execute someone for, the only woman he would have done any of this for. He cared for Ygritte, he had even loved her, yet when it came time to return to his duty, he did. He doubted he would have done the same in the circumstance if he had to sacrifice his love with Daenerys. He did not understand the difference, he really did know nothing about women, but he knew it was different. Then his eyes coalesced into storm clouds. Why had Daenerys kept this from him? She knew what bore into his baby girl and she held her tongue! She should have told him, even if Lyancy had sworn her to secrecy, he should have been told! How could he trust Daenerys if she wouldn’t tell him such an important thing?

     “Yes, but I wanted to execute him, he hurt the sweetest little girl in the world, he scared her, and he put terrible things in my head, I had a plan to hurt him back. You cannot take that away from me. I am tired of forgiving people and being gentle! He betrayed me! I wanted to watch him burn!” Aegon looked upon this woman who just kept betray him, he wanted to scream at her, but he saw the fury in her eye and the raging Dragon behind it, Daenerys loved Lyancy and it must have been painful for her to endure that filth, knowing what he had done and not being able to punish him.

     “Okay. Daario Naharis will be returned to the Fortress.” He could give her a slice. No. They could share this. This ripping of a thing, to tell their little girl she was safe, and her monsters defeated and slain. Aegon was still angry at Daenerys, but he was also, glad she had been a mother to Lyancy when she was hunkered down refusing to talk. Daenerys had taken the little crouched girl and opened her up, he could probably nail it down to the day Daenerys had gotten Lyancy to tell her, the day Daenerys had asked the boon of restricting Naharis out of her life, after that, Lyancy must have told her that day when they met for honeyed buns, because Lyancy would look around his rooms for Daenerys when he asked her about the terrors she was having, she would even ask if Dearest was coming to hear them too, she wanted Dearest to hear them too. Except she never spoke of them, just would sit closer to Daenerys and when she would usually run into a corner, she would grab Daenerys’ hand and rub it and just whisper, ‘so soft’. He had thought it another delight of his beautiful little girl, but he saw now she was drawing comfort by touching Daenerys. _She should have told me!_

     “No, I wanted to let him think he was winning then take it all away from him, like he tried to do it to me.” She wished so many terrible things on Daario right now.

     “Daenerys, stop. Pretty sure that is the Hatchling, I mean child speaking again. Trying to protect you. Anyway, Daario harmed a Princess of the Realm of Always Winter he must be returned to the Fortress to face judgement.” He was slightly calmer now, not because his rage had subsided, it hadn’t but because he needed to be smarter about this. He should use this opportunity. He wasn’t sure how or what for, but he felt, punishing Daario Naharis on the plains would not have the effect it could if he was punished here. Jon Snow had beheaded Janos Slynt to prove he would not tolerate insubordination, treason on The Watch. Daario would prove the same thing here. Aegon would not tolerate traitors. Because even here Aegon had them – someone was helping Naharis, they were about to get really uncomfortable.

     “I planned to punish him.” Daenerys hissed.

     “We are not savages, Daenerys. You know he has the right to defend himself.”

     “He is guilty Aegon.” They knew he was.

     “Yes, but a non-pregnant Daenerys would listen to his plea and explanation before executing him, and that is what we will do. Give him a trial and then execute him, so we appear just.” Because Naharis was going to be executed very slowly, maybe he could be a chew toy for Rhaegal’s Hatchlings. He could let Ghost rend his flesh or Rhaegal roast him slowly. Icy armour had to contain the fiery burning lava beneath. Aegon’s cool Direwolf was watching his Dragon menace the bars of a cage he had to hold it in for others safety, he would release it all on Naharis, he would burn for a lifetime.

     “Executing him is just.” She stomped her foot.

     “Aye, it is but others need to see it.” He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. “I am so glad you were just warning me you were about to go berserk, I thought you were leaving me.”

     “Firstly. Berserk!?” She arced up at the word.

     “Berserk.” He nodded calmly. Also, secretly glad he had not erupted making his ‘Dearest’ flee.

     “I am not…”

     “Denying it doesn’t make it not true.” He took her hands in his. “It is alright I think I like that you go berserk every now and then. Reminds me you are a worthy queen. My Queen.”

     “Do not say now and forever.” She warned.

     “Will you go berserk if I do?” He grinned and she could only appear angry because she loved this man. “You might want to know I have stopped saying now and forever, as it has bad memories and never benefited me. So,” He reached up to cup her face as he had done so many times. “I love you. I will always love you, just as my Lands are Always Winter. You are my queen, now and until the Sun goes cold. You, Daenerys Stormborn are the only woman I have ever considered to be my queen, even when I wasn’t a king.” He smiled with all the love he had for her in his eyes and her eyes started to tear up in her utter joy.

     “You, Aegon Jon Targaryen are the only king I have wanted to be the queen of, the only man I have ever wanted to be ‘his queen’.”

     “What about Drogo?”

     “Do not ruin this moment.” She tilted her head to say, bend to my will.

     “No offense your grace, I don’t need your permission, I am a King.” He smirked at her and she playfully slapped his chest.

     “You are not leaving this stronghold. I am not taking the chance you will do something stupid and brave and not come back.” She glared at him in a determined way. “I can’t jump of Drogon and fly to your rescue.”

     “However, will I haul Daario Naharis back?”

     “Delegate.” He did not look happy about the restriction but then a smile crept onto his face and mischief with it. She had rarely if ever seen mischief in Aegon, and it started her own mischievous part smiling.

     “How do you think Daario would like to meet a Whitewalker? Or five.” _Let us start with a little terror of our own._

     “I imagine not very much.” She grinned mischievously at him, she thought of words Daario had said when she left Meereen. _I pity the Lords of Westeros. They do not know what comes for them_. No truer words had been said, now she and Aegon were united, the world would quake. If they had feared the Stallion Who Mounts the World, what would they make of a Dragon doing it? “He will pay for his crimes won’t he, Aegon?”

     “Yes, just imagine the trial.” He said with a smile.

     “What if they don’t agree he is guilty?”

     “After seeing that little face,” he pointed behind her. “When their princess accuses him, they will howl for his blood.”

     “Good morning, Daddy and Mummy!” Lyancy beamed. Lyancy did not call Father ‘Daddy’ usually but this was a special morning.

     Daenerys looked at Aegon and shook her head, he couldn’t ask Lyancy about Daario now, the little girl was just a bright little firework right now, it would be a crime to darken her. Also, Daenerys should tell Lyancy she had to break her vow.

     Aegon looked down at Daenerys, she was right. Lyancy looked like it was Winter Feast and she had gifts taller than herself. He knelt down to open his arms to the little girl. “Good morning Precious.”

     “Are we having breakfast?” Lyancy asked excited. “Are we _all_ having breakfast?” They hadn’t all had breakfast together ever, Lyancy was so excited to have breakfast with Dearest. So excited, she might even eat the food she usually refused, to show Dearest she was a good girl. “I will eat everything on my plate, I promise.” She said to convince her father. “You will see how good of a little girl I am, Mother Dearest.” She was not sure how she would refer to Dearest yet, but she had forever to work it out.

     Aegon looked up at Daenerys and she nodded, she was more than ready to start her family life. So that morning the royal family had their first breakfast together and enjoyed the warmth of being together. Daenerys was quite surprised by the feast Aegon and Lyancy were given, because the kitchens had not known she was joining them, and even though they ate their fill, there was a literal mound of food left.

     “Alright, Gail. Bundle it up and take it out.” Aegon said as Gail started to clear the table. Daenerys looked confused.

     “For the others.” Lyancy said, throwing a half-eaten piece of toast on a plate of food, Aegon quickly retrieved it.

     “Others?” Daenerys asked, what others?

     “The servants and soldiers and anyone else, some of the villages down the mountain are refilling with villagers.”

     “I had noticed.” On her trip down with Daario and Wylla. “They are still sparse.”

     “They need food to survive, we have extra, so they get it. I tried expressing that the kitchen should just send it down to them and not bother sending it to us, but… they can be ornery. So, this is how we do it.” Lyancy reached to take her half-eaten toast then again went to put it on the food being sent to the less blessed. Aegon grabbed it again.

     “I share!”

     “Not things we have fanged on, we don’t.” Aegon shook his head at her.

     “Don’t waste food Father!” So Aegon stuffed the toast in his mouth, chewed and swallowed.

     “So, you feed the starving?” Daenerys smiled at this good-hearted man.

     “No, they should not be starving, they get left-overs regularly. I feed the hungry. My people would be hungry not starving.” Aegon frowned. “Except some are starving.”

     “Who?”

     “The North. I know I shouldn’t, but they are starving, and I still care.” Aegon’s voice held great sorrow, as did his face. Aegon worried for those he had reigned over before the Lands of Always Winter. He had fought beside those people, bled with them, now they starved, and he had little ways to help them. His people had not abandoned him, their lords had.

     “Of course, you do, they are your people, you are a good king.”

     “Berry good.” Lyancy crawled over the table to put her hands on her father’s face.

     “Berry good.” Daenerys said with her bright beautiful smile. “Jon Snow, King in The North, would die for his people, I understand how he would be hurt by their suffering. It is part of why I loved him, why I love you.”

     “I do not know how to help them.” He spoke again with sorrow.

     “Well, what have you done so far?” Daenerys would be a queen for her king, help him help The North that she may not love but he did.

     “I wrecked a supply ship on their shores. Packed with as much food and supplies as I could, even took up the living areas.”

     “That is expensive. As someone who had to buy ships before, **_very_** expensive. Do you have no one to do trade with?”

     “That I trust, no. Before he left Umber spoke of Sansa having tied a cousin to Bear Island. A cousin he liked.”

     “There you go.” Daenerys saw the solution.

     “Do I?”

     “You are too honest and forthright. You need to be sneaky.” Daenerys stated to his honourable face, he needed more bad elements in his life, more shady people.

     “Father, not sneaky.” Lyancy said from where she had crawled under the table to play with Blizzard and Obly.

     “You have me, luckily. Taught by a sneaky eight-year-old. Umber contacts his cousin and says a …” She looked thoughtful.

     “Apparently people are calling me a hidden king in the south.” He sighed, why was everything made mysterious.

      “Umber contacts this cousin, saying he has a _hidden king_ who wishes anonymously to aid The North, he will trade any supplies The North needs.” She smiled at her own brilliance.

     “For what?”

     “I beg your pardon?”

     “Berry good, Dearest.” Came from under the table. Both adults chuckled quietly for the etiquette lessons the Wildling princess gave them. Sharing her lessons with them.

      “Do you think she will comment on our lives for the rest of them?” Aegon asked a smiling Daenerys. She nodded happily.

     “Probably teach the rest of them to do it too.” She just kept smiling in her utter joy.

     “Rest of them?” Aegon quirked a brow.

     “Yes, you did not imagine we would stop at Rhaegar Aemon Daeron Rickard Benjen, did you?”

     “We need to shorten it.” The name was a mouthful he hadn’t imagine it would be spoken out loud this much. “And no, yes. I really wasn’t sure, until yesterday.” He let it hang.

     “He needs another name with a vowel, and we could do an abbreviation.” She said tapping her nose. “Or cut Rhaegar and call him BRAD for short, Benjen Rickard Aemon Daeron.”

     “So, he went from Targaryen first, to Stark first?”

     “If it works.” She thought it was quite brilliant in her own opinion.

     “Who is _he_?” Lyancy asked from under the table. Daenerys looked at Aegon, when should they tell Lyancy?

     “Direwolf ears.” He said to his queen, to explain their princess. Suddenly Lyancy’s head appear at Daenerys’ knees surrounded by tablecloth.

     “I’s a Direwolf, ‘member? Still no bones though.” She ducked away.

     “Bones?” Aegon looked at the disappearing girl.

     “She isn’t a Doll Princess; needs bones she supposes.” Daenerys explained.

     Suddenly the little face appeared at Aegon’s knee. “I esplain, Father?”

     “Maybe later.” He saw her pout blossom, he always listened and now he had said no. “Dearest and I are trying to feed starving people in The North below The Wall.”

     “I ‘pose that is important.” She kept pouting as she retracted herself and started having a cranky argument with Obly about grown-ups.

     “We should get it sorted out quickly for Lyancy to explain her point.” The queen felt sympathetic to the little girl.

     “Esplain!” Lyancy called angry at her father, even though it was Dearest talking.

     “You were saying my wise queen.” Aegon had hated the little pout and Lyancy’s sad eyes too.

     “Umber as your emissary can arrange to trade with his cousin.”

     “What are we getting in this trade? Trade is trade. We give supplies, they give, what?”

     “What does The North have that you want?” Daenerys asked to answer his question.

     “Winterfell. Last Hearth. Bear Island, Deepwood Motte. Should I name all the castles?”

     “You want?” Was he saying he wanted to conquer?

     “I want The North.” He said simply.

     “To take back King in The North?”

     “I also want The Eyrie, so should probably take The Vale as well.” Aegon mused what he would need.

     “Because they bent to you before?”

     “No, somewhere for the Dragons to roost. Do you know how brilliant the sky cells would be for smaller Dragons? I could make it a rookery, what would we call a Dragon rookery?” Daenerys gazed at Aegon with wonder, it was a great idea. Maybe not worth returning to the Seven Kingdoms for though. “Also, the Tribes of the Mountains of the Moon, are technically Free Folk, so they may need connection with their northern cousins.” The little rant could be heard to be continuing under the table. “I do not want anything from The North.”

     “Well, come up with something even if it is an unfair deal for you, I have learnt you Northerners are proud, they will want to trade something. Where is Umber now?”

     “Hardhome. Rebuilding and fortifying it.” He stared at the goblet in front of him. “I could ask for building supplies for that.”

     “And craftsmen to help him. Lumber and men to build a town. It would be a fair trade.”

     “I will have Umber sent a message. Get him onto the task.”

     “Now we should deal with the other conflict.” Her eyes dropped to the table and the squeaky rant being had under it.

     “Lyancy, we are free now to hear your esplanation of why you need bones.” Aegon bent to see a very cranky little face wiggling a finger in Obly’s face, while Blizzard licked the finger.

     “Don’t know.” She sulked.

     “Have you forgotten?”

     “No!” He didn’t have time to listen before.

     “Do you need a nap?” He did not pander to her tantrum just gave her the opportunity to choose to be polite again.

     “No!” She had barely been up two hours. She wasn’t a baby. “I no baby.”

     “You are a big girl.”

     “I is.” She raised her little chin and tilted her head.

     “Do you want to esplain? If not, I do have much work to do, I can let you be.” If she wanted space.

     “No, I esplain.” She scrambled to the edge of the table and climbed into his lap.

     “Bones?” He said to start her off.

     “You want me to esplain?” She tilted her head again, she found when she did that and opened her eyes a little wider, all the adults melt and she could get anything she wanted.

     “I do.” He nodded.

     “See, I is a Direwolf.” Her father nodded. “Direwolves have bones from their dinner. You know why?”

     “No.” Aegon shook his head.

     “I esplain.” Lyancy patted his hand.

     “Excellent.” Aegon smiled at her. Daenerys smiled at both of them, she imagined Lyancy ‘esplaining’ things to Aegon and BRAD and teaching her son everything he needed to know about the world, as he gazed at his big sister enthralled.

     “They have no Gail to tidy up for them. It is sad.” Aegon nodded. “Everyone should have a Gail to make nice food and clean up that food. So, they have bones all over their caves because they miss their Gail.”

     “Terrible.” Aegon pandered to her story and the emotions she wanted him to have. Daenerys still watched enraptured by their little dynamic, she understood why Aegon had been angry at her for not telling him about Naharis hurting Lyancy, Aegon loved that little girl beyond measure. Lord Stark had taught Jon Snow to be a great Father even though he wasn’t as much as he could. Aegon had all the freedom in the world to shower his adopted child love. She imagined it had been difficult for Lord Eddard to not show his nephew the love he deserved, even not knowing the man. She knew Lord Stark through Jon, and he must have been a great man, she would happy to let another son be named after him.

     “It is! If I am a Direwolf Princess I must have bones.”

     “To scatter around your cave?”

     “’Xactly. But I have a Gail and she cleans up. So, no bones for Lacey.” She pouted as if it was a terrible affair.

     “Maybe you are a,” he looked for something. “Maybe we were wrong Princess, maybe you are a Dire-Dragon-Wolf Princess, that’s why you don’t have bones.” Lyancy stared at him.

     “What’s that?”

     “That is why you have Obly, and Blizzard and will have a Hearth Dragon soon, why you have a Wylla and an Evelyn and a Gail. You are far more than a Direwolf Princess, you are very special.”

     “Am I?” She couldn’t believe it, but Father said, and Father knew.

     “Very special to me.” He cuddled her and she threw her arms around his neck and squealed in his ear, which Daenerys saw was not pleasant, but he endured it. Daenerys closed her eyes she was feeling very fatigued, maybe she shouldn’t have rushed out of bed so soon after her fall yesterday, she would just close her eyes a moment.

 

     “Lay her down gentle, Father.” She heard Lyancy say.

     “As gently as I can.” Daenerys felt the touch of pillows behind her head and the firmness of a mattress.

     “What happened?” She asked as she opened her eyes.

     “You died.” Lyancy answered calmly.

     “You feinted.” Aegon corrected.

     “You could have died.” Lyancy esplained.

     “You slumped on your chair and I carried you here, you need rest.” He kissed her forehead and turned to give Hybri instructions.

     “You will be fine now, Father kissed it better.” Lyancy crawled onto the bed and kissed Daenerys’ head too. “Extra better now.” Daenerys felt the little girl jump off the bed. Lyancy then could be heard telling Pheon to look after Mummy.

 

     Aegon closed the door, his day done. Daenerys was staying; Lyancy was safe and tucked in. Aegon had finished his day, his beloved girls were both safely tucked away in their rooms. He walked up to his Hearth and smiled down into it at the Dragon napping there.

     “Gryph, you might want to leave the room.” Aegon felt he had done this before, but he still needed this. He needed to meet Mother and expel flames for the injustices in the world, he needed to have access to The Kings Retreat.

     Gryph looked up sleepily. “You leave the room, maybe somewhere where you won’t get a tiny visitor in the middle of it.”

     “Now, is not the time to defy me little Dragon.” Flames licked off the Dragon King’s tone. Last time he remembered this, his tiny visitor hated him.

     “Just saying Daenerys is not that far away and Lyancy could turn up at any minute. It is better they find an empty room than a raging Dragon.”  Aegon would agree because this time Gryph had a point. He felt he needed to repeat some of this, to expel the inferno.

     “Oh, sure!” He was starting to menace his icy armour. “I’ll just pop off to somewhere safe.”

     “There is somewhere safe.” Gryph said unaffected by Aegon’s rage, this was why he was the King’s Hearth Dragon, will of steel. Even Drogon enraged could not cower the little Hearth Dragon, his heart was larger than the mountain.

     “Where?!” There was nowhere that someone couldn’t get to him, even his rooms. Then remembered how he had just known there was, that little version of him had been correct he was not recalling things, then was swimming in Déjà vu. What had been that kid’s deal?

     “The Kings Retreat.”

     “There is no way in.” It sounded brilliant considering it was isolated from _everything_ else. Wait, he had been there, oh was this going to be confusing.

     “There is, but it will need you to be expel your disbelief.”

     “Suspend my disbelief in magic? I can do that.” He just wanted to get there. “Let’s go to the Throne room then.” Gryph looked surprised by how easy that had been. “When we get there don’t ask me to sit I will pace thank you. And there will be no threats of setting my boots on fire. Cute Dragon, but I am the King, I will stand.”

     “Now reach out your mind, as if looking for Ghost or Rhaegal. But let it hang, let her come to you, she can be flighty at first.”

     “I appreciate the tutelage, but I know how to do this, and I am sure we will be fine.”

 

* * *

 

     Aegon let his mind slip from his body and he felt like he was standing in the middle of the room kicking at the tiles, waiting for Mother to arrive. He suddenly felt very warm and a smile. Aegon looked up to see the woman made of golden mists. She was still taller than him, a height that made him feel like he was suddenly the size of a small child like Lyancy, or the boy.

 ** _Aegon_**. She smiled.

 ** _My Lady_**. He felt he should be respectful. Then he knew it was not what she wanted him to call her.

 ** _You may call me Mother_**. She smiled warmly. **_You know that we have already been through this._**

 ** _You are not my mother. What is your name?_** He knew what her answer would be. **_I know you will say Mother, but I need to go through this again._**

 ** _My name is Mother_**. She just kept serenely smiling down at him, then she kneeled to look at him in the eye. **_I have waited a long time for you Aegon, and now little one you are finally here, nice and safe with me. I will always protect you. Remember that, my Aegon_**.

 ** _I am not your Aegon. My mother was Lyanna Stark of Winterfell._** He felt he should honour his mother.

 ** _I know that. I know who she was; who she is and who she will be. Just as I know you, who you were; who you are and who you will be_**.

 ** _What are you?_** _**Can you just say how I am a Dragon and a Direwolf please to get this moving?**_

     The golden mist in the form of a woman laughed lightly. **_Always were you the inquisitive one, even when you knew the answer, would you ask the question. It is the Dragon in you, seeking knowledge_**. **_You have no time_**. ** _That is your Direwolf, always ready to run and pursue an outcome. Truly you are King of Dragons and Direwolves._** She gazed at him proudly. **_IShall we get to your purpose? Y_** ** _ou need to talk to me._** Her features seemed serious.

**_For what purpose?_ **

**_You are enraged. You need a place that you will not incinerate the ones you love while you spew flames. Someone hurt your little one. I understand. Once someone hurt my little ones. I was very enraged._ **

**_What did you do?_** He did remember this story; she built the Fortress and only the Retreat was ‘real’. He should hear it again but…

**_I built a fortress around them. Do you wish to hear this again?_ **

**_Truly not really. I want to go to the Retreat and get rid of this rage. I do not want it to cost me everything. Why didn’t she tell me?_ **

**_Are you asking me as a mother?_** Aegon found himself in the small circular library or solar, with all the strange things in bottles and books stacked everywhere. The chair behind the desk was plush and blue, with old dark wood. The desk itself was the same wood, with gold inlay. Again, Aegon felt calmed by the room.

**_Before you rage. I told you: My first little ones were brothers and The Elder built The Retreat to protect his younger brother. I came to protect them, those two tiny boys, I loved them. So, with The Elder’s power, I created this fortress, now I am the Fortress. It is old magic. The Retreat is the only part built by hands not magic. Those boys were here alone when I came here. When I arrived, my little boys trusted no one, not even their own father. They huddled against each other and the world. The Younger would not even look into the world for the depth of his fear and terror, the Elder challenged me for his brother, but I saw the worry in his eye as he faced an adult. Sometimes children feel safer to confided in their mothers, for fathers can bring great wrath but sometimes they just need the softness they find in their mothers. Your daughter, but she needed to trust Daenerys would keep her secrets. Daenerys could betray an adult who understands being betrayed, but would you really have wanted your daughter to disbelieve in trust and oaths? You who hold the truth and oaths so sacred._ **

**_Daenerys should have trusted me. Lyancy is my daughter._ **

**_You said yesterday Lyancy had won, you were a family. Then Lyancy is not only your daughter anymore and as a mother, Daenerys put Lyancy’s safety first by coming to you to tell you the truth._ **

**_She should have told me because I could keep Naharis away from Lyancy!_ **

**_Daenerys was trying to keep Daario Naharis away from Lyancy. It is time for you to work as a united front as parents and monarchs, it will not get easier the more children you will need to juggle. I do understand you are still stinging, but you kept Daenerys away from Lyancy to save the child the betrayal of her mother leaving her, well Daenerys did not betray Lyancy, and you are angry for her proving you wrong. Daenerys has never gotten to be a real mother; she lost her child before she even saw him. Truly as much as Daenerys speaks of Rhaego, he was never her child, for she never saw, touched or heard her child, he has always been a spectre in her life._ **

**_He was real._ **

**_Was he? Women can have false pregnancies and they have all the symptoms of pregnancy and never birth the false child. Daenerys has no proof of his existence. She is doing very well and as are you. That little girl knows how lucky she is to have the two of you. She needs the two of you. Now that is a mother’s opinion._ **

**_I will protect you until my dying day, none shall destroy you._ **

**_Oh, Aegon. That is what you always promise, and you have never let me down yet._ **

**_I would have punished Naharis for hurting you too._ **

**_I know, but he hurt your daughter and your queen, that is enough to be wrathful about. He pushed her over and scraped her little knees and hands. He tore the eye off her friend._** She said to get him started.

     Daario Naharis! Aegon had hated the name from the moment he heard it and he found out why as words poured out of Bran’s mouth. He had thought it jealously, had listened as Tyrion nervously answered his questions about the man. He had been burnt by the words of Daenerys loving this man and having to sacrifice him for Westeros. He had finally read the letter and jealousy emerged as wrathful self-recrimination over being a fool. But then when he arrived, Aegon’s hatred of him was not because he had been and may still have been Daenerys’ cherish Commander, he looked at this man and saw a murkiness to him. Aegon’s nerve-endings screamed this man was too dangerous to be around his people and his daughter. He had put down to jealousy what he should have listened to as Direwolf Instincts, Naharis was rotten. He should have ended him any one of the times they had tousled.

     He wanted to see it, to have been there.

**_No, you do not. Your rage would have been epic and Lyancy needs to see her father as she does now, not as he can be when enraged, she should not feel she needs barricade her door against you._ **

     True. That was very painful. Aegon had been right, Daario Naharis was a danger to his daughter. He had hurt her, scared her, darked her bright little life. He had taken his vibrant little girl and made her hide form the world she loved to explore. She hid in Darkness afraid of the light. That filthy sellsword, and he was filthy, he had no sense of loyalty or fidelity. He was bedding any female that would open her thighs for him, while proclaiming love and devotion to Daenerys.

     Lyancy had rarely visited Aegon for Night Terrors before that man, a tough little battler who was more a ‘bones’ princess than a ‘doll’ princess. Aegon smiled at her little ways and was angered that Naharis had cowered her. Naharis turned out the sun on her. He made her fearful to walk in her own home. He had pushed her over, like he needed to do anything to intimidate the tiny girl. Left her bleeding!

     Obly! That little cloth Dragon was no danger to anyone. He may have a bit of a smart mouth at times, but he had a heart the size of a Dragon ten times his size and he had been the best friend a little lonely princess could have. How dare Naharis rough him up! Tearing his ruby eye off, that was too much! Hurting Obly was a low blow to a little child. He wanted to blind the man but then he could not see his doom coming and it would be coming. No punishment Aegon could think of was enough, was just for the sins this man committed. Like a thousand deaths would not be enough to repay his debt for muting Aegon’s princess.

     Aegon was livid! That piece of filth dared to touch Lyancy! He would have him flayed alive like Ramsey used to do! He would display his head over his gates! He would send him into the Hellish chasm that descended from his throne room, listening to his scream! He would have his fingernails pulled out one by one! He would cut his heart out and show it still beating to him! He would have Rhaegal slowly roast him alive; Ghost eat his entrails while he still lived! He would hang his body from the Weirwoods and drape his intestines like laurels in their branches.

     The man deserved no mercy for attacking his little girl. His sweet loving little girl, who would give her last crumb to a hungry child – even if it was half-eaten - so long as it wasn’t a honeyed bun. She was a little spot of light in a dark world and that man blotted out the sun to her for a time. Terrified her so much she still ran to his arms for comfort. Made her life so terrifying she hid in corners and crouched down so none could see her. His brave little princess had been cowered by that monster and Aegon wanted to rip him to shreds with his bare hands. Aegon threw books and bottles but they did not break.

**_I will keep your things safe, for you, from you._ **

     “I love that little girl; she is all the family I thought I would have.” Aegon sat in the chair heavily. He had done this before, thought many of these things before, yet he was still not sated in his rage.

**_Your queen raged much too. Remember, I told you she destroyed her rooms._ **

     “Daenerys? I did not think it was as painful to her as it was to me.” Aegon was not astonished to hear the news this time. She had screamed at him the first time and told him with large forlorn eyes the second that he did not have the monopoly on loving Lyancy. He must hear all the advice he had heard before without damaging his beloved.

**_Your Queen has slowly been falling in love with your child, she sees her as her own as you do._ **

     “Well, as lovely as that is…”

**_You still need to expel more flames._ **

     “She hid from the light to escape the darkness.”

     Daario would die. Aegon wanted to jump on Rhaegal’s back and fly her to where Daario Naharis was and … he was shaking with his rage and all he could see before him was Fire and Blood. He had told Daenerys they must be calm; except he couldn’t be calm. He did not know if he could suspend his need to torture Naharis for this travesty. Last time he had reacted like an animal, snapping at Daenerys and breaking her. He wanted to do a thousand different deaths to the man. Let him rot in darkness. To terrify him somehow like he terrified Lyancy. Remove his eye for taking Obly’s. Break every bone in his legs and feet for kicking his baby girl! He did not want this piece of shit near Lyancy. He had never trusted the man. He should have had him dissected the moment his boots touched Aegon’s realm. He should have talked to Daenerys earlier, asked her of this creature. Would he have been angrier? Could he have saved Lyancy from this memory? If Daenerys hadn’t…! Except Aegon knew she had been lost and alone, she needed someone. Daario Naharis had not been worthy to be that someone.

     This did not even address the man’s attempts to harm Daenerys, that he must let Daenerys take her own revenge for. He did not want to let Daenerys seek her own revenge, to face that man either, he wanted to cut out his lying tongue. How dare he infer Aegon’s investigations to keep Daenerys and BRAD safe were to harm her. How dare he put to words the thought that Aegon would not die for the woman he loved a thousand times, or their child. That Aegon did not want her here or near him ever again. How dare he try to weaken the Mother of Dragons! How dare he betray her!

     BRAD, their child had not been safe with Daario Naharis having access to Daenerys. What would he have done if she had not been brought back to her rooms? Aegon was angry at himself as well as the mercenary.  He had put Daenerys in danger by believing her affair with the man was ongoing, by listening to Naharis’ insinuations about what Daenerys and he did behind closed doors. By not talking to her about it. By not talking to her about any of it. He should have explained the move to the outer fortress instead of letting her believe she was exiled. He should have told her; those were the rooms any queen that was not the wife of the reigning king would occupy. That it was not about punishing her, it was about who was supposed to be in the Queens Chambers, the woman he would marry and right then she was not going to be that woman. He should have moved her back to where she belonged far sooner than he did. He should not have disbelieved in her love of him, he should not have sent her to where a foreign queen belonged, because no matter how low he sank, Daenerys was the only woman that would ever occupy the Queens Chambers. She was no foreign queen she was always his.

     Why had he let that damn letter mean so much, influence him so much. It was simple, he never believed he deserved her, as a bastard or as the ‘rightful heir’. Jon Snow, Aegon Targaryen, it did not matter, Daenerys Stormborn was a woman out of his league, and he did not know why she would love him, and then a letter in her hand said she never had. The letter had seemed right. He was not good enough, she despised him. It had fed all the words Catelyn Tully had put in his head. Why would the Dragon Queen love him? It did not seem possible, and it wasn’t. Except the problem was always the same, the reason he could not just cut the limb off that was killing him, Daenerys did not act like the words. Sometimes she did seem like them, but always it was just a bit wrong.

**_Have you decided to descend into depression now?_ **

     “I don’t understand any of my life.”

**_Maybe you are looking at it wrong. Wrong direction, wrong side._ **

     “I thank you for your help, and this space but I think my rage will not abate until I can strangle the man with my own hands.” Inflict a thousand cuts like he had felt as he could not console his princess. Cut his hands off for her hands, slice his knees open for Lyancy’s little knees. Squash him in a ball as Lyancy had retreated. Burn him, break him, make him scream.

**_Anytime you wish to return here, simply ask and I will open the door._ **

     “Thank you.” Maybe he needed more time, he felt he had not expelled that much.

**_It is time you returned anyway I believe you are about to have visitors._ **

     Who would visit him? Then of course, Gryph’s words of why he could not rage in his rooms, Daenerys is close, Lyancy will come visit at any point. The thought of Daenerys and Lyancy sucked out all the heat as a warmth overtook him. His love for them was more than his need to remonstrate. He could deal with Naharis when he arrived, he would enjoy what the man nearly stole from him and wallow in happiness for a change rather than misery.

     Aegon found himself back in his chambers confused to what had just happened, wondering if he had fallen asleep at his desk and had a strange dream. Gryph was dozing in the fire. It was probably just all some dream brought on by his exhaustion and stress. Except this time, he no longer believed that. This time he knew Mother had come to him and they had talked. Hopefully soon the new part of his life would start occurring far from the example where Daenerys fell.

 

     Word was sent, as were five Sons of Craster. Daario Naharis was to return to the Winter Fortress, for he had been accused of Treason, and must face his crimes and defend himself. Daenerys was just glad she could settle into having a real life. To be home and be loved in her family, everything she had ever wanted since she was old enough to want anything. She would need examine her forces in Meereen later, for now she needed to recover from her fall and enjoy carrying Aegon’s child. What she had not expected was Hybri’s whirlwind of plans. Plans for Daenerys’ wedding. They were laid out on day two and every day after. Daenerys had not even thought about it, but apparently Hybri had and she had a great number of ideas. Daenerys said it could wait. Hybri said it couldn’t. Daenerys asked why.

     “The rivals for the king, may have no chance but soon they will notice the tell-tale signs of pregnancy and as Aegon feared, they could try to do what you feared Aegon might ask of you.”

     “He would never have.”

     “Of course not. But they will. Not ask, they will act. They will not dare to touch the Winter Queen, a queen maybe but not the Winter Queen.”

     “We still have issues to sort out. Like that letter.” Daenerys tried to calm Hybri’s whirlwind.

     “That is fine it will keep your marriage interesting.”

 

* * *

 

     “What are you grinning at boy?” The guard asked.

     “The world will quake at his footfalls.” Alessi said with a grin.

     “What nonsense are you speaking?”

     “I need to see King Bran, tell him he has broken me, I wish to speak to him.” Alessi grinned again.

 

     It took no time at all for Alessi to be brought before King Bran, he noted they were alone, he guessed Bran feared what he might reveal, but Bran forgot his weren’t the only little birds in the Keep.

     “You wished to tell me something.” Bran asked and Alessi wonder how people did not get suspicious at his lack of emotions, why it wasn’t a blaring warning light.

     “Little evil Carrion Bird what do you seek?” Bran closed his eyes, tired of these riddles and rhymes of the boy’s. “Three eyes to see, but all your visions are bleak.”

     “I have no time to listen to this, I have a realm to b…”

     “Break? Oh, I think it is broken enough for now, give yourself something to do for the future. You know making it worse.”

     “I am not making it worse, I am rebuilding it.” Bran was rebuilding the realm.

     “Badly. Anyway, I said I have broken, and I will reveal to you and give you answers.”

     “Where are the black Ship docked?” Bran asked his first question.

     “Oh, sorry no. Not to your questions. Answers I wish to tell.” Alessi explained. “Beware Bran Stark, Broken King for the Healer of Nations comes, his footfalls will be felt across the world. Softly at first then ever heavier as he nears. Beware the fire from above.” Alessi could have made his voice all booming but he was not always one for boomy.

     “The Dragons are dead.”

     “Because Jon Snow is dead? Aegon, The Younger, was a great man, but he was not the only Dragon named Aegon. Aegon, The Elder is coming, and he will burn away your lies and your false visions, and he will raise the realm high and build it into a new empire, that will not span just Six or Seven Kingdoms, but the entire world and Dragons will fly through the sky again you left a Dragon for him to ride and take your kingdom from you, upon its back.”

     “Are you referring to the rumours of Elia Martell’s son?”

     “Beware Aegon, The Elder. His eye is set on you Bran the Broken, and he has not Jon Snow’s love of you as a brother, for to him you are nothing. A broken boy sitting his throne, to be ripped away and thrown to the side like the broken thing you are. The Hidden King is coming, and he will tear down your kingdom.”

     “You expect me to believe Rhaegar’s first born son will suddenly arrive from nowhere.”

     “From Fire or Ice will he come for your heart.” Alessi stared coldly at Bran. Then suddenly smiled. “So, now I have broken down and told you about your enemy and how you will be destroyed, you can put me back in my cell. I am done with you.” The boy turned to the door and called to the guard. “Come on, chop, chop! Rubbish swill stew is on the menu for dinner, I need to get back to my cell.”

     Bran should have known with this boy he would not be getting what he thought.

 

* * *

 

     In his cell, Alessi stared at the wall.

**_That was close._ **

**_Did you doubt me?_ **

**_Never, but that could have destroyed everything._ **

     A little black curly headed boy walked out of the wall. ** _You need to have more faith Brother. I am War and I will triumph and bring my Peace._**

**_I gave The Broken One some Knowledge. I don’t think it can see Valyria either anymore._ **

**_We shall close its eyes, one by one, Arya Stark closed many of its eyes, but many still remain open._ **

**_Arya has betrayed you._ **

**_She has, but I still have use for her, when I am finished so shall she be. She sent men against Meereen. Why do these Starks hate Dragons so?_ **

**_Let me give you Knowledge. Their blood is no longer pure, they are tainted. They could have been true._ **

**_They were too wounded by their lives._ **

**_Lady Stark gave them nothing to bear through with. Water has thinned the blood._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Exciting events for the Dragons as they await Daario's return.  
> I need time to write the taking of the sellsword by Courag and his brothers. Justly I am going to have Sirius be one of them. Daario will not be returning in pristine condition. Still it will take time to get him and bring him back so meanwhile as he can no longer harm our heroes, their happiness will continue and grow.
> 
> Hope people liked how I handled the rage Aegon ‘Should’ have at Daenerys without changing my story too much.  
> They will discuss more later when Daenerys is stronger.


	36. Daenerys' Bedtime Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aegon having blown off steam, is a little more at peace with his life.  
> A little family time and Daenerys asks for her very own Bedtime story, which some hatching eggs interrupt.  
> When they finish the story Aegon finds a explanation for the Letter.  
> Finally Jonerys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally Jonerys!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

     She opened her door determined to speak to Aegon about her feelings of confusion, to sort out the issues they had been circling for … ever. She felt like her whole life, which of course it wasn’t, was them ricocheting off each other. She was done, her child was done, this had to be sorted. If that weren’t enough Hybri had the wedding almost finished and Daenerys really wanted all the lovely things Hybri had planned.

     “Dearest?” Daenerys looked down to see a little raven head with giant scared blue eyes looking up at her.

     “Lacey.”

     “I had a terror.” Daenerys saw the little crossed fingers behind Lyancy's back.

     “Oh, little one.” Daenerys had told Aegon about Daario Naharis’ crime, but although he was doing something, it was not a help to Lyancy. She should probably tell Lyancy, she had told Aegon about what happened.

     “I was going to Father, do you wanna come too?”

     “Lacey, you need to know, I had to tell your Father about the monster and what he did to you.”

     “Why?” She looked betrayed.

     “Because he was going to escape without punishment and,” Daenerys paused, what did Lyancy care for punishments, she had held her terrified tongue, so she didn’t lose her family. “Lacey, a mother would tell a father when someone hurt their little girl, so he could make the world safe for their family.”

     “Because we are a family?” Lyancy had heard her father agree a few days ago that she had won, that they would be, but had the queen revealed her secret because they were a family now?

     “Because your father loves you very much and it has hurt him, he couldn’t fix your hurt. It hurts to know the person who hurt you is out there safe to hurt you again, or me, or anyone.”

     “Okay, Dearest.” Lyancy could accept that. “Thank you for esplaining to me.”

     “I would do near anything for you.”

     “More honeyed buns?” Lyancy tilted her head to look even more adorable. Daenerys could only laugh at her delightful antics.

     So, it was Aegon answered his door to see the two most precious people in the world standing there holding hands. Waiting like it was a ritual, maybe at this point it was a ritual. Both adorably dressed in thick long nightdresses with ruffles at the cuffs and neck. Obly resplendent in his usual green cloth scales, hanging from his left foot and Lyancy’s right hand; his head checking the carpet for plushness.

     “Your grace and highness.” He nodded to them.

     “I had a terror.” Lyancy let go of Daenerys’ hand and walked into his chambers as if that should start the proceedings. Daenerys just smiled at him sweetly.

     “Your grace did you have a terror too?” He asked her.

     “Yes.” She said as she stepped across his threshold. Daenerys decided as he had on the boat north to Winterfell, this is where she belonged. “You can deal with Lyancy’s first though.”

     “Milk and cookies, Father.” Lyancy crawled onto the couch and sat Obly next to her. She dangled her feet over the edge and swung them to her own delight. As usual, Aegon set to his task warming her milk and finding some cookies for her.

     “He hides the cookies in a jar.” Lyancy told Daenerys.

     “Does he?”

     “Yes, I esplain why.”

     “Alright.” Daenerys had begun to love Lyancy’s explanations as much as Aegon did. The little girl had a brilliant outlook and she came up with the most amazing theories on everything.

     “He hides them, so I don’t find them and eat them all.”

     “That does make sense.”

     “You know why?” Lyancy leaned in towards Daenerys to speak quietly.

     “No, I can’t say I do know why.”

     “I esplain.” Daenerys nodded. “If I ate all the cookies, I get sick. Know why?” Daenerys shook her head.

     “Can you esplain?”

     “I can esplain.” Lyancy brighten, Dearest knew how to play her Father and her game. “Too many choco _hate_ chips, eat too many and you get cranky. Not nice to people.”

     “Choco _hate_?” Daenerys blinked at the little girl, who nodded sagely.

     “Yes, makes you cranky. Taste great, makes you hate. Hate is bad.” Lyancy esplained the world.

     “Hate is bad.” This was something Daenerys was an expert on.

     “Father is good, so he knows how many to give me, so I be good.”

     “You are a lucky little girl to have him.” Daenerys smiled at her. Lyancy nodded vigorously.

     “ _We_ are lucky Dearest. To have each other.” Lyancy then reached over to take Daenerys’ hand in hers. “So soft.” She smiled as she rubbed Daenerys’ hand.

     Aegon entered with Lyancy’s milk and two cookies, heavy with Choco _hate_ chips. He set them down on a little table that sat over her legs.

     “What is this, Father?” Lyancy looked at her little table.

     “It is a table, so you don’t have to juggle your milk and your cookies and if Obly needs to talk to you.” Aegon explained the device and its purpose.

     “Wow!” Lyancy looked at Dearest, Father was just amazing.

     “Who crafted it? I might have use of one in the future.” Daenerys inspected the small legged table.

     “I made it for Lyancy.” Aegon said as he rubbed her little head to encourage her to drink and eat.

     “You?” Daenerys turned her gaze to him.

     “I like working with wood. It calms me, and I have needed to be calmed of late.” He sat on a chair before the fire that faced the couch. “Princess do you need discuss your terror.” She looked at Daenerys quickly then back at her father, shaking her head. “After the milk and cookies maybe.” She gazed at him then nodded. “Would you like to tell your terror if it is suitable for young ears?” Aegon turned his attention to his queen.

     “It is not suitable, presently.” There were things they should not discuss before Lyancy yet. What if the conversation got heated?

     “So, what about you Obly? Anything to report?” Aegon asked the cloth Dragon, who remained particularly silent. Aegon leaned over and put a cookie on the table, near the little friend. “Have a cookie Obly it will make everything better.”

     “Do you have terrors Father?” Lyancy asked after snatching the extra cookie, Father knew Obly was not allowed choco _hate_ , it gave him tummy burps. Aegon smiled at Lyancy’s grabbing of the cookie.

     “Sometimes.” Aegon nodded.

     “What about?” Daenerys asked. Lyancy thought it nice Dearest worried about her father.

     “Many things. Nothing to bother you about.”

     “Who gives you milk and cookies, a bedtimes story and tucks you in?” Lyancy asked, surely father did not cry in his bed alone.

     “No one. I must be brave and face them alone.”

     “No!” Lyancy cried. “You need to get cuddles.”

     “I am fine Princess.” He smiled at her little heart as big as a Dragon.

     “I agree Lacey, your father needs to get cuddles when he has night terrors.” Lyancy gave her father a pointed look as if telling him to listen to Dearest. “I live just down the hall, you could knock on my door.”

     “What would be the good of that?” Aegon asked a little too quickly and got an unimpressed arched brow. “You and Lyancy are usual in my chambers. I’d get there, and they would be empty.” He tried to save his hide from being incinerated.

     “Then you won’t have to go far.” She was still not happy with his previous answer.

     “Finished!” Lyancy raised her arms to indicate Aegon could remove her table. He dutifully lifted it off her and lifted her into his lap.

     “Your terror, Princess.” She looked nervous, but she turned to look at Dearest for strength, Dearest smiled at her and she felt she could be brave, after all Father would scare away the monsters, also she could remember a terror to tell her father.

     “A terrible horned beast cackled at me and ripped Obly’s wing off.”

     “Princess, do you want to tell me what happened to Obly’s eye?” Lyancy looked quickly to Dearest. Dearest said she had told father! If she hadn’t. Lyancy wriggled and jumped off Aegon’s lap running to a corner and cowering down.

     “I thought Dearest told you.” Aegon watched his little girl and his hand tightened around the arm of his chair, he squeezed in his rage and the wood cracked under the pressure. Lyancy spun her head to look at her father, who looked serene.

     “She did, but I want you to tell me. Lyancy, the light cannot save you if you stay in the darkness. Let the light defeat the darkness, come out of the corner.” Lyancy looked at her father and slowly stood and came back to his lap. Daenerys could see Aegon was trying very hard to remain calm for Lyancy, she saw how difficult it was for him.

     “Will you be mad?” Lyancy whimpered.

     “I will. But not at you.” Aegon spoke softly to his tiny princess.

     “I went to find Dearest. I missed her. She was not there. The monster was. He said not nice things. I said Obly would protect me, but he stole Obly and ripped his eye off, then he ate it.” Aegon understood that bit was not real. “I grabbed Obly, but I fell over and he kicked my bottom and I was pushed on the rug, it burnt. Then I got up and fell again and he kicked me again. The stone floor cut my hands and knees. I ran as fast as I could home.”

     “Why did you not tell me sweet girl?”

     “I didn’t want the monster to steal Dearest when you sent him away. I had to keep Dearest!” She sobbed and he wrapped his arms around her to give her solace.

     “He has his eye back now.” Aegon spoke softly to his stinging girl.

     “Dearest sewed it back on!” She brightened quickly. “Dearest is the greatest! Obly wants her to be his Mummy too.”

     “Oh, honey I am.” Daenerys said to the little girl.

     “Father, I esplain. ’Cos Dearest is the Mother of Dragons and Obly is a Dragon.” Lyancy said vibrantly to her father.

     “I think it might be because she wants to be your mother, and Obly and you are a set.” Lyancy snapped to stare at Dearest. Could it be, could she really have a Mother, no take backs? Dearest nodded to confirm her father’s words. Lyancy miraculously was lost for words.

     “No.” She breathed in disbelief at her luck.

     “Yes.” Daenerys smiled. Lyancy bounded off Aegon’s lap and darted across to grab Obly, then she just started running around the room chanting ‘yes’. The adults just watched her run, sharing a chuckle and a smile. Lyancy did this for half an hour until she came back to Aegon having run herself to exhaustion.

     “I have my story now.” Then she pulled at his hand and dragged him towards his bedroom and his bed, as he passed Daenerys, he grasped her hand, and they became a caravan following the princess. Lyancy crawled into his bed and cuddled a pillow.

     Aegon pulled his furs up around her, stroking her head he started her story, “Once when the Days were long and the Nights were deep, there lived a little princess and she was the joy of her father’s heart. She was not like other princesses because she would steal knives from the kitchen and go on adventures saving her palace from snarks and grumpkins. Her father loved her very much and he smiled to see her fight her invisible foes, knowing she would grow to be a brave queen.”

     “Have her fall in love Father.” Lyancy mumbled at him. She was already nodding off and would not hear much more.

     “Years passed she grew up and found a noble boy to love. He loved her so deeply, he fought every man who came to steal her, until the day he married her, and they went to live in his Fortress. There they ruled for many years having many children and being very happy.” Lyancy was asleep.

     Again, Aegon tucked his furs in around his princes, to make her snug. Daenerys gazed at the little girl cuddled up to Aegon’s pillows.

     “Shall we deal with your bad dreams now?” Aegon turned to face her. “Get you, your own warm milk and then get you back to your nice warm bed.”

     “I don’t think so.” Daenerys answered.

     “No?” Aegon wasn’t sure to the meaning of her refusal.

     “Lyancy gets to stay why can’t I?”

     “Lyancy is little, where would you sleep?”

     “Where do you think?” She wanted to cuddle up to his pillows.

     “Ahh, now your grace. There are proper times for…”

     “Are you shy?” She smirked at him.

     “I am just saying Myra said nothing vigorous.”

     “I am happy to just sleep.” She smirked at him. “Good to know your thoughts though.”

     “Oh, dear.” He exhaled deeply, maybe he had made his life too difficult with these two. He walked out to get her milk; it was easier to just sink into the routine. By the time Daenerys had made her way into the sitting area, having enjoyed a few extra moments gazing at the little angel in Aegon’s bed, he had her milk poured and it had a chocolate dusting.

     “So, your terror?” He asked her as he sat by the fire.

     “My terror did not come to me while I slept, but it is my waking fears.”

     He looked concerned, the dear man. “What are your waking fears?”

     “That this is a dream, I will wake and be alone, with a world against me.”

     “We are awake.”

     “A dream would say that. What if I will wake and I will be in the Great Grass Sea, and I must prepare to ride for another day to only be attacked at night?”

     “You had better hope this isn’t a prophetic dream then or change your fate before the terrible events occur.”

     “I married for an army; the terrible things have already occurred.”

     “Daenerys you grew to …” She grew to love Drogo.

     “I fear, we are not reconciling, that I will never belong anywhere and have a family.”

     “I see.” How could he comfort her?

     “I fear, we are lost.” Daenerys feared this very much. “I can’t breathe.” She felt crushed by her life.

     “Let us go get fresh crisp air to clear our heads and remind our bodies this place is too cold to be a dream.” He presented his hand for her to take and be guided through his rooms, passed the sleeping Lyancy and out onto the balcony. “Also, who could dream such a perfect little girl?” He said as he took a last glimpse of the tiny girl.

     “She is beyond imagining.”

     “The Northern Gods, the Old Gods gifted her to me, and I thank them every day.” He smiled as he quietly closed the door.

     “I thank them every day too.”

     “For Lyancy?”

     “For you.”

     “I am not that great of a blessing.”

     “Depends who you ask. Ask me.” Daenerys prompted him.

     “Well, I have thanked them often for you too.”

     “So, you should. You do not deserve me nearly by half.” She said with a cheeky smile.

     “Not even by quarter.”

     “Please tell me you don’t believe that, Aegon. I would hate to think you killed Jon Snow to become Aegon Targaryen and embrace your power and you still do not understand who you were was always good enough.”

     “Jon Snow was a naïve fool.” He still had a hatred in him for that part of himself.

     “Jon Snow was the greatest heart I have ever met.” She touched his hand gently.

     “That is because you could not meet yourself.” He responded.

     “That is because you never met yourself either. Aegon, I met a lot of men, and you have nothing to be ashamed of. Even when you were a bastard, it was obvious you were a king amongst men.”

     “Thank you, but I do not think so.” He again refused the compliment.

     “You are irritating.”

     “See not very kingly.” He tried using her irritation as a debate point. “Daenerys.”

     “Aegon.”

     “You do know, the Lords of Westeros were wrong. You would have been a great queen, better than they deserved. They were too blinded by their own corruption to see the beacon of hope you were.”

     “Says the man who stabbed me.” She glared at him; he didn’t get to say nice things to her after he stopped those Lords seeing her potential.

     “Stabbed you because they would have killed you permanently. They would not have let you reign.”

     “Varys was trying to poison my food.” She did not know if Jon knew.

     “He should not have done that. He should have given you more time.” She turned to see rage in his eyes, but he was containing it. Varys was right, Aegon was the cooler head.

     “No, he should not have.” She huffed at the frustration she felt.

     “I am sorry, that you feel suffocated here.”

     “Aegon, I.” She exhaled heavily. “We cannot live in a limbo where we are unsure of where we actually are. We must be more courageous. We need to sort everything out so we can move forward. We have to stop running away from the tough subjects.”

     “I am willing to do that. You do know we cannot fix the world in a day.” Aegon said to this magnificent woman, ready to tackle the world.

     “I will conquer it, then together we will guide it, then you can make all that stuff, we want work, because we know I don’t have the patience.”

     Aegon chuckled. “We really are terrifying, aren’t we?”

     “Are we?”

     “Yes. No wonder the disease was concerned we may fix our issues and work out how to make us work. We would break the wheel and then we would have built an inferno to warm the world.”

     He was right, they would have been terrifying for the old regime. Especially if any of the Lords suspected that Aegon Targaryen lived inside Jon Snow. The Seven Kingdoms were a stinking pile of waste. She never wanted to go back. She had come to Westeros for a Throne, she had found a king and she did not need to stay in Westeros to have him, they should be content in the knowledge they had escaped that cesspit of a realm. Still, later they would need crush it, for daring to defy the Dragons of House Targaryen. Much later after BRAD was walking.

     The balcony was bright with the Northern Lights, and the breeze was a breeze not a gale. Daenerys inhaled the crisp air, who knew a Dragon Queen living in a realm of Ice would be so content.

     “Do you think Lyancy’s terrors will fade with Daario’s trial and execution?” Aegon was worried about his little girl. He knew they had all those other issues to deal with but Lyancy was a higher priority, not to Daenerys but to the lies of the Seven Kingdoms.

     “Oh, she didn’t have a terror.”

     “Then why is she asleep in my bed and not hers? She told us about her terror.”

     “The terror she described was old. A terror was not why she came tonight. Your bed smells better. Has your stink on it.” Daenerys shrugged as she gave him the reason.

     “My what?”

     “Your scent, but Lyancy did say, ‘Father’s bed is so nice because it all has his stink on it.’ So adorable.” She smiled.

     “How very royal of her.” He sounded unamused.

     “Oh, it was sweet.”

     “My _stink_?” He did look slightly hurt.

     “She loves your, _stink_. I have to admit, I am quite partial to your scent myself. You smell like … I don’t know, woods?”

     “As in fresh or pungent?”

     “As in roll in the grass and get messy.” She winked at him.

     “You are still healing your grace. You cannot get messy.”

     “Have you noticed Lyancy smells like cookies?” It was something that had always amazed her about the little princess.

     “Yes. You smell like honey and roses and I stink.”

     “Oh, poor King Aegon. His daughter uses little girl words to speak her adoration.”

     “At least she likes my voice and goes to sleep to my stories.” He smiled content at his lot in life. Finally content.

     “I want a bedtime story.” Daenerys sulked, Aegon chuckled at her response.

     “Do you now? What would you like your story to be about?”

     “How we mend our lives.” He stopped smiling as she pouted up into his face. She worried that meant he did not think they could. He should listen to Lyancy apparently, he could do anything.

     He gazed down silently into Daenerys’ upturned expectant face, she looked at him with sadness, but he remembered her eyes looking like this in the throne room of the Red Keep. He wanted to make this outcome greater than that one.

     “Once, when the Days were long and the Nights were deep,” He looked down into the face of the woman he loved. “The King of Dragons and Direwolves, found and loved a Dragon Queen.”

     “Aegon…” She did not want a long story that had an ambiguous ending at where they were.

     Aegon took a deep breath, “The love they had was not easy. When he lost her, he lost everything. He cared for nothing in his world, for his world was destroyed without her, so he gave up his throne; his crown; his lands and his people. Because all those things meant nothing without her. He travelled far and he risked much to have her returned to him, and when she was, their love was wounded. They needed to learn to trust each other again. However, they did not give up, because a tiny annoying little girl was constantly tricking the king into kissing his queen.”

     “She is not annoying; she is a little angel.” Daenerys growled at him.

     “Oh, she has you more wrapped around her finger than she has me.” Aegon grinned at the queen who once would not give the child false hope. “It took time and patience to rebuilt what was broken.”

     “When does it start being mended?” Daenerys asked. Aegon moved his eyes and head upward to look at the sky and the dancing flames, looking for an answer to her plea. He looked everywhere but into her eyes. Daenerys followed him to gaze at the dancing flames for a moment. “Will we ever be mended?”

     “Yes.” He said as he looked to the north, then back down at her beautiful face, as she gazed off into the distance then moved her gaze back to him. He saw tears glisten.

     “When, Aegon? When do we stop being broken?”

     He moved his right hand to her face and stroked it gently as he had so many times below The Wall, brushed her windswept hair from her face and gazed into her eyes, he cupped her face and leaned closer. “Now.” He whispered as he let his lips descend to hers and kissed her tenderly but firmly. They had kissed like this before they broke and it felt like all that mess had never happened as he gently took her in his arms and pulled her close to him, she placed her hands on his arms and pulled him closer as well.

     They stood on the balcony drowning in each other’s embrace and warmth, when a scream pierced the air and then a howl followed quickly. Aegon pulled back and rushed to the rail and looked down.

     “What is it?” Daenerys asked with concern.

     “I think it is time?” Aegon turned back to her. As he rushed back into his rooms.

     “Time?”

     “I think you are about to be a grandmother.” Aegon grabbed her hand and pulled her after him. He stopped to rouse the sleeping girl and haul her into his arms. Daenerys was stunned a moment and followed Aegon with urgency. Gripping his free hand as his other held Lyancy to his chest.

     “Whatdaya doin’?” Came a sleepy query from the little princess.

     “Rhaegal’s eggs are hatching. We are going to go down and see her.”

     “Oh, yay!” Came a half-awake response, it had little energy as the little one tried to wake up.

 

     When they got to the terrace where the eggs were, they watched a nervous Drogon try to approach Rhaegal, she hissed at him a couple of times but then let him closer. Aegon stopped out where he thought was a safe distance, doubting the Dragons wanted them too close. Drogon looked over at his mother as if asking her if they were doing it right, Daenerys had never seen Drogon exhibit this demeanour before. She crept closer with Aegon behind her, and Lyancy walking between his legs, to be protected by her magical Father.

     One of the eggs had already hatched and the little Dragon was wobbling toward its mother, the red and gold one. It was a beautiful little creature, with gold on its head and along its fingers and wings and one long stripe along its tail. The black and red one had gotten its head out and was squeaking for Rhaegal’s attention, she was busy helping the little white egg push through, but Drogon lowered his head to touch his mirrored child with his snout. How such a massive creature as Drogon did not crush the Hatchling was an amazing feat but he seemed to know exactly where to stop to touch his offspring but not hurt it.

     The little green one came tumbling out with a burst and rolled right out of its parents’ circle to land at Ghost’s feet, he put his head down to roll it back in like he had so many times with the eggs, to find it crawling up his snout and clinging onto the top of his skull. Looking for where it was supposed to be but making no move to leave its roost. Aegon laughed at his Direwolf friend and his predicament. Lyancy stayed close to the human Dragons figuring as fun and exciting as this was, giant lizards were dangerous and Father and Dearest were the safest places to be. Soon everyone was looking at the last egg, the little blue one, even its clutch mates.

     “Is the blue one okay?” Lyancy asked, she knew sometimes not all the eggs hatched in a nest. Was it the same with Dragons?

     “We don’t know.” Aegon looked at her with a frown, Daenerys was extremely concerned, as were Drogon and Rhaegal. The air was tense.

     “I could go get a relic to make it better.” Lyancy offered.

     “Princess, sometimes eggs do not survive.” Aegon stared sadly at the pearled egg, it had been the most beautiful egg.

     “Make it live Father.” Lyancy said placing her hand on Aegon’s face.

     “I cannot.”

     “But Father you are the only one who can.” Lyancy said quietly. If the Oldest God couldn’t do it… Of course, he could do it. Aegon looked up from his daughter and saw two adult Dragons, a Direwolf, four tiny Dragons and a queen staring at him as if they believed Lyancy was right.

     “I can’t…”

     “Just try, Aegon.” Daenerys said with extra-large sad eyes. “King of Dragons and Direwolves.”

     He could not believe he was doing this, what did they expect him to do? He reached forward and pulled the egg out of the fire. “Do explain how your left hand doesn’t burn will you one day.” Daenerys said to him as he sat back with the egg in his hand.

     “Magic.” Lyancy answered with a nod of confirmation.

     “Dragon magic?” Daenerys asked.

     “God magic.” Lyancy said placing her finger over her lips.

     Aegon was not sure what he was supposed to be doing but all the aforementioned beings were staring at him expectantly. “Maybe we should ask Myra.”

     “Maybe you should heal the Hatchling, Aegon!” Daenerys snapped out at him, she had total faith he would fix this, just like Lyancy.

     “How?”

     “Tell it nice things.” Lyancy suggested. “Send it love.”

     With a sigh Aegon, rolled the egg in his palms. “Little Dragon, we would like to meet you and you are worrying us. I need you to push through your shell and come meet us.” Nothing appeared to change. He exhaled heavily.

     “Listen I understand you Dragons like to make dramatic entrances, I have met your grandmother, but I have little time for this extravagance. I am currently in the middle of a very important conversation with my queen, trying to ensure she will continue to be my queen. If you do not hatch, I will break you out myself.” Again, nothing happened and Aegon grabbed a dagger and cut a small slice in the egg, he then stuck his hand in and yanked out the little Dragon who seemed weak.

     “No.” Daenerys breathed in concern for the limp Hatchling.

     “Oh, stop that!” Daenerys looked hurt by Aegon’s reprimand until she looked at him and saw he was glaring at the Hatchling in his hand. “I fully expect you to get up and grow strong so I can ride you into battle to burn Bran the Broken and his corrupt lords!”

     Although it tried to move it achieved little. “Fine. I will let you have two desserts.” Lyancy laughed at her father’s bribe, and even Daenerys had to smile. “And as many Honey Buns as Daenerys will share with you. Come on, they are looking at me.” He rubbed its little head and its little chest, and it wiggled. “Are you faking it to get rubs?” The little thing chirped. So Aegon rubbed it again with a smile. “Must be a girl.”

     After the blue hatchling had enough special treatment, Aegon gave it to Rhaegal and stepped back, he then extracted the green one from Ghost’s fur and moved his family away. Lyancy fell asleep on Ghost as they watched the Dragons bond.

 

     “So, you were having a very important conversation.” Daenerys smiled at Aegon.

     “I was having a way better time than that.” Aegon huffed in frustration. “Yes, I was. I was telling the queen a story.”

     “That our mending had begun.” She smiled across at him.

     “It will not be easy.”

     “True, I cannot promise I won’t get angry about you stabbing me.” She stated firmly. Best do the debating.

     “I will not promise, I will not brood about you wishing I wasn’t born to steal your throne.” He pouted broodily.

     “I will not promise, not to get crazy when your child boils my blood.”

     “Excuse me? My child? You are the hot-head one.” He looked at her in disagreement about which of them would have given their child a hot-headed nature.

     “I will not promise, not to get angry when you call me a hot-head.” She slapped his chest.

     “I will not promise, I will not leave you alone for the time it takes you to grow up.”

     “Excuse me?” How dare he infer she would be childish.

     “You heard me.” He was not apologetic, stubborn, irritating Northman! She did love this irritating Northman though.

     “I cannot promise, I will not call you Jon every now and then.”

     “Jon Snow is dead.”

     “I cannot promise, I can accept that.” She couldn’t, she knew there would be times she needed her Jon Snow.

     “Jon Snow betrayed you.”

     “Jon Snow also had made me the happiest I had ever been in my life up to that point.” He snorted in his anger at himself and his frustration with her words. “Losing him, losing you, made me hate the world. I will respect that you wish to be known as Aegon, but sometimes I may need in private to call you Jon.”

     “Why?” He hated that weakness he had been.

     “Because whatever you did in King’s Landing, whatever I did in King’s Landing. My life was wonderful being loved by Jon Snow. It only descended into madness once I lost Jon and you were trying not to be either Aegon or Jon. We both acted badly.”

     “We did.” She was right. She had so often been right, especially about the trustworthiness of people. He needed Daenerys, especially now he had a court full of high-borns to deal with, she may have little more experience, but she was more used to politics than him. She would be his salvation again.

     “But surely you know, that Jon Snow will always be part of you, and I need you to not have eradicated him. I do like what you have become embracing Aegon, but I think the world needs its Jon Snows, I know I needed mine.”

     “Alright, I will not slice all of him away.   And only you and only in private.” He agreed, anything to be mended, to have her back as part of him.

     “Good. I like being special.” She mocked arrogance.

     “You have always been special.” He smiled because he had always believed it.

     “I cannot promise I will not keep our children’s secrets from you.”

     Daenerys suddenly regretted that point as the joy left Aegon and he looked enraged. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. “You should have told me.”

     “You are right. You needed to know.”

     “I did.”

     “Lyancy however needed to tell someone and she was afraid to tell you.”

     “I am her father!” He said a bit too loud and had Ghost looking at him as Lyancy almost stirred.

     “Yes, which is exactly why you weren’t the one she told. Aegon, she told me because she did not understand, that it was more important that you knew to punish Naharis, than keeping you calm. She is little, Daario already scared her, she did not want you to scare her too.’

     “You are just as easy to enrage as me.”

     “Yes, but I am a girl and she is totally unaware of how terrible I can be when angered. Luck for you she thought me soft and too sweet to hurt anyone and make trouble.” Daenerys smiled that Lyancy thought she was tender and incapable of terrible acts.

     “You are not sweet.”

     “Excuse you?” She asked with an angry inflection.

     “I meant, you can be sweet, but you are not…” Aegon sighed, there was no escape. “Many people find your strength intimidating. The word sweet is usually used as a passive insult to women, like they only have two versions, strong or weak, Determined or sweet.”

     “Aegon my point is Lyancy, told me because she felt it comforting to do so. I am not stealing your place. I want to punish Daario Naharis but, Lyancy will expect me to hug her while you smack the Commander around. She just didn’t want to tell you until she knew it would not cost both of you, me. You were right she was too little to understand what it meant, but maybe we are too big to understand what it meant to her.”

     “When did I become the Hothead?”

     “When that filthy piece of crap hurt your little angel. I am sorry I asked him here.” She appeared saddened for the results.

     “I did understand the requirement of an ally. I just hated the choice.”

     “In retrospect I hated the choice too.” She sighed. “I wish I had been able to choose someone else. I have lost so many.”

     “I am sorry.”

     “As much as I may blame you in future arguments, I do not blame you now.”

     “Good to know.” He was confused by that, but accepted he had chosen a great woman to love and sometimes she would be greatly confounding.

     “So, do we live contented now?” She smiled at him.

     “Hell no, we are going to bicker and argue for years.” He laughed.

     “How is that a happy ending?” She pouted.

     “It isn’t. Because we aren’t having an ending, we are just going to endure, on and on in perpetuity, what does that mean again? Oh yeah, forever.” Daenerys smiled at his jest.

     “I like that. No ending, love in perpetuity.” She stood to move the few feet to sit in his lap. “Starting now.” Then she laid her head on his chest and soaked in her contentment. “Ooohh.” Their little Dragon decided it wanted to be acknowledged.

     “Dany, are you alright?” Without answering she took his hand and moved it over her abdomen so her little Dragon could touch his father. Aegon’s eyes opened wide as the child touched him with whatever part of it, it could.

     “Seems he has advanced from just kicking Lyancy in the face.” She smiled up at Aegon.

     “I don’t think a relic is going to work this time.” He grinned back down at her. There they sat as Drogon and Rhaegal formed their little family Aegon and Daenerys solidified theirs. They should take Lyancy up to bed, but she was warm in Ghost’s fur and Aegon and Daenerys were warm in each other’s embrace.

     After maybe an hour, Daenerys came to a new fear she needed fixed. A fear that had already caused them much trouble and she wanted it gone.

     “Aegon what about this letter.”

     “Seriously?!” Aegon pulled his head back looking down at her with a hurt expression. “Now, at this point of joyous contentment, you bring that up?”

     “I did not write it.” She whimpered, with a pout on her beautiful face.

     “Alright.” He shrugged and nodded.

     “Alright what?”

     “Alright if you say you didn’t, I will accept that reason.” He nodded firmly once.

     “You didn’t before.”

     “Before you were leaving me for Meereen. You disproved all your protests about it being a lie. Now you are staying, disproving the letter.”

     “It can’t be that simple.” She wanted to smack him.

     “It can, because I said so. I just brought a Dragon Hatchling back to life. I can do anything.” He spoke in his best arrogant tone. “King of Dragons and Direwolves. I wouldn’t be surprised if I created the whole damn world.” He smiled at his egotistical claim. Daenerys just laughed at him.

     “Thank you.” She said with a great warmth in her eyes. “For believing me.”

     “Oh, I don’t believe you, you definitely wrote it. I just don’t care.”

     “Excuse me? You don’t believe me.” She glared at him. She wanted to be believed!

     “But I don’t care.” He pointed out the important part.

     “I did not write it!” She wriggled to escape his grasp and his lap. He just held tighter.

     “Daenerys you wrote it.” He said calmly. “I believe it was your hand. I doubt they were your words.”

     “How can that even be?” She yelled and Lyancy started to stir. “I don’t want forgiveness, I want to be… vindicated.”

     “Daenerys, your hand held the pen.” She started to huff and wriggle, but he did not loosen his hands. “But.” Everything before the but is horseshit. “Dany answer me one question.” She glared at him.

     “What?” He should believe her.

     “Are those words in that letter true? Did you ever think of me like that?”

     She stopped wriggling to look into his sad eyes, this letter ate at him and she hated it. She calmed and she looked just as sadly at him as he did at her. “No.” She took a deep breath. “Even when you first arrived on Dragonstone, I never thought any of that about you. And after our first meeting, _weak_ would not be a word I would ever have thought of you. Jon Snow said, he came to meet me knowing I could have my Dragons burn him. Yet, he still said no, and his knee never once quivered in the face of Drogon. Do you know you are the only man he has let touch him, the only other person? Do not cite the men beyond The Wall, that was my command.” She looked at him, and felt as she always did, she was blessed to have found him. “Aegon, they are not my words or my beliefs.” She urged him to believe her.

     “We may never know how the letter came to be in your hand, but I find I am tired of it in my life. If you say you would never have written it then I believe you.” He smiled lovingly at her.

     “If it had not been in my hand would you have believed it?” She needed to know.

     “Not even for a second.” He admitted, he would have thought it a trick. “Only that it was in your hand did it make it plausible.”

     “How did that make it plausible? How did anything?”

     “All my life I was taught to hate myself.”

     “Oh. I understand.” She looked at him with sympathy. “It is why my terrible reaction to your parentage affected you so much. You thought it proof of her truth. I was just another person who hated that you were born.” He nodded. “I didn’t by the way.”

     “You sure acted it.”

     “I hated that simply by your birth and your gender, you would be given what I worked so hard for.”

     “I did not want it.” Why did she never believe him?

     “It would not have mattered to them. Varys swore not to go behind my back, and he did.”

     “You know. I think Varys was a mistake.”

     “Trusting him!” She could agree to that.

     “Burning him.” Aegon said softly.

     “What?!”

     “Varys was a good man.”

     “He betrayed me!” She just told him the man wanted to poison her, he had looked enraged by the news.

     “He never served you. He always served the realm. The People. Daenerys he just needed to see you were the best choice.”

     “Was I the best choice?”

     “Yes. For Queen.” She looked at him sideways, what was he saying. “Daenerys, you were always volatile. If I had been more assertive, Varys would have stepped back. He saw my calm head and saw a better option. If we had talked as we have now, we could have saved Varys and Kings Landing. He was loyal to your dream, even if he lost faith in you.”

     “He turned out to be better than Tyrion.” How sad was that?

     “You should have made Jorah your Hand the moment he returned.” Aegon said with a sigh. “They should have spoken to us. I should have told Davos, he would have helped us.” The king frowned, “Davos was loyal.”

     “What would Davos have done? What would talking to us change?”

     “If they feared your rage, they should have asked me to curb it.”

     “Curb me?” Oh, he did not just say that!

     “Dany don’t get your back up, I am trying to point out, that if they spoke to us, we would have had to think. If we thought, we may have talked between ourselves, we may have fixed it before it broke. If they voiced that they thought I was weak, I would have…”

     “What? You would have what?”

     “Daenerys, you know that letter… would you say it spoke of everyone else’s opinion of me?”

     “What do you mean?”

     “Well, Tyrion thought me too weak to stand up to you; Sansa thought I was a fool dancing on your strings.”

     “No, Sansa knew very well I was in The North not for the throne but for you.” Aegon turned to look at his beloved confused. “We talked and she said you were in-love with me and I said well, I was in-love with you too, otherwise why was I in The North when my war was in the South. Sansa knew very well how deeply I felt for you.” That was news to Aegon but did explain the words he had heard Sansa say in the Godswood, when he was proven dead, and when Drogon flew over Winterfell.

     “She knew? Then why did she not tell me, or why did she tell Tyrion who I was?”

     “She hated me.” Daenerys thought that was obvious.

     He shook his head. “Meera Reed said Bran would warg into Hodor.”

     He had lost her again. “Hodor?”

     “All the insults to me, came from what others thought of me or imagined you might think. Bran sees everything… if he saw their aversions and their disbelief in me. Do me a favour.”

     “What?”

     “Click your fingers.”

     “Why?” Aegon let his mind slip and Daenerys found herself clicking her fingers, and a weight in her head. Then it was gone. “What the Hells?”

     “I know how it was done.” He said with the awe of discovery in his voice.

     “Aegon what just happened?” Daenerys did not like whatever just happened.

     “I just proved you innocent Queen Daenerys.”

     “Innocent of what?”

     “Writing a hurtful letter.” Aegon then laced his fingers in her hair and drew her head to his, so he could kiss her deeply. “I am so sorry for doubting you.”

     “I will forgive you if you keep kissing me like that.” She felt all light-headed. He dipped his head again and she melted to his lips touch and drifted out of conscious thought and simply enjoyed the restart of their mending.

     Daenerys wished their mending had progressed further but there were half-a-dozen Dragons and a Direwolf and a little girl, within viewing distance so they had to be restrained, which Aegon was still far better at than her. Apparently, he also listened to others better too, because he again cited Myra’s words about refraining from  vigorous activities. Bloody hell, she was pregnant she should be catered to

     Aegon for a moment before he surrendered to his love of this woman, thought he had another reason to kill his cousin, and save the people from Bran’s broken dark shadow. Another sin for the Broken One to be punished for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Daario is apprehended, his duplicity about Meereen is revealed and Jonerys has more reasons to punish him when he makes it back to the Fortress.
> 
> Also, this is the last Chapter that has been mostly written, so things might get a little slower in output.


	37. The Night Howls for Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Jonerys.  
> Daario is captured to be returned to the Fortress.  
> Daario's failure in Meereen is revealed.  
> Daenerys and Aegon discover more about there new home and allies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some happy things.

     Aegon, King of Winter, woke in a sweat, it was not the first time in his life, but this time was initiated by words Daenerys had said to him, when he was not concentrated enough. Varys had tried to poison Daenerys’ food. He had felt the initial rage, but more important things were to be dealt with. They had been dealt with and although Aegon believed Varys was only trying to serve his realm, he had done so wholly incorrectly.

     Aegon had dreams of Varys having succeeded and Aegon having lost Daenerys. The devastating loss of her, permanently. Now the added idea that it would have killed their child as well, had made Aegon wake enraged and ready to burn Varys as Daenerys had. He rose from his bed and went looking for the woman he had so recently tucked into her furs - only hours before - after watching Drogon and Rhaegal becoming a family.

     Daenerys was woken by a knocking and she crawled out of her comfy bed wondering if Lyancy had a need to be walked to Aegon’s rooms, as she made it a little family gathering. She rubbed her eyes as she opened the door to the girl, except it was Aegon.

     He looked distraught and he looked her over if checking her for injuries. She yawned to wake herself and as she looked back at the man before her, she saw the start of a smile, curl his lips. He was in those lovely soft sleeping clothes she had kept the button off.

     Daenerys opened her door and she looked adorable, he wondered if anyone had thought those words about the Dragon Queen since she had stopped being a child. She did look adorable though, in her long thick nightdress, rubbing her sleepy eyes and yawning as if he had just woken her from a deep sleep.

     He suddenly felt guilty for waking her. He should just talk to her in the morning. “Sorry, I did not mean to wake you. I will come back at a decent hour.”

     Daenerys did not understand, why had he come? “Did you have a night terror?” Lyancy had told Aegon to not endure them alone.

     He half turned back to gaze at her momentarily. “It does not matter.” He had never had a great deal of comfort in these circumstance as a child. Robb had tried, and Lord Stark had been restricted. He was accustomed to the lonely dark. _The night was dark and full of terrors_.

     “It matters greatly.” Daenerys disagreed. “Come in here.” She used her Mother of Dragons voice. She still looked like a soft thing, as she spoke in a tone of fire.

     “Really, Daenerys it can wait.” His tone said both it would, and it shouldn’t wait.

     “What? You believe my milk will be worse than yours?” She said with offense, she knew if he thought he had offended her, he would try to right his perceived wrong. His wrong was not refusing her hospitality, it was believing he did not deserve it.

     “Your milk?”

     “My warmed milk to help you sleep.” She looked at him crossly.

     “Do you have milk?” He had not been expecting milk. He had only wished to ensure she was alright, and her face wasn’t black from the poison.

     “As it happens… No.” She glanced at her feet. “Though I have a lovely neighbour who does.” She looked up at him with large eyes like Lyancy did when she was trying to win something.

     “I will get myself some and leave you be.” He did smile at her adaption of Lyancy’s measures of coercions over him. Except Lyancy’s powers were him allowing them to pass, not because he was powerless to her cuteness. He turned amused but not manipulated, to return to his solitary terror administrations, face them alone as always.

     “Seriously? Do I have to amend my conditions of mending? I cannot promise I will not smack you when you act like a martyr.” He raised a questioning eyebrow. “Come here so I can smack you.”

     “What kind of a fool would I be to come over there so you could smack me?” He said with amusement and fire, as if he couldn’t decide how he felt about her demand.

     “A martyr. Good, you have passed the first test.” She smiled at him. “Would you like to come in so I can soothe your mind as you do for Lacey and myself?”

     “You already said I must provide my own milk.”

     “Just get here!” She really did not have the energy for this, she had an emotionally fluid day.

     “Has anyone told you, your grace, that you are very bossy and demanding?” Though she did notice he turned around and did start walking back toward her.

     “Few are brave enough to speak straight to me. You are one of the few.”

     “Well, you are bossy and demanding. Entitled too.”

     “Everything.” She said as if finishing his sentence. He smiled at her wit. He walked into her chambers and closed the door she left open as she walked further into her sanctum. Then she just stopped dead. She turned to him and her expression was soft and a little sad.

     “Daenerys, are you alright?”

     “No. I am tired.” She glanced around. “Could you carry me to my couch?” She looked even sadder. “My wound is starting to ache.”

     So, with a sympathetic smile he took a few steps forward and scooped her up into his arms and transported her the few metres to her couch. She lay her head on his chest and took solace from his strength. He deposited her gently onto her couch. She wriggled herself into a comfortable position and then patted the couch to tell him to sit.

     “Tell me all about it.” She looked at him with love and compassion.

     “It is silly.” He said with his head hung low.

     “Am I giggling?”

     “No.”

     “No. Exactly, I am not giggling, so it is not silly.” She said as seriously as she could because she sounded silly.

     “Daenerys, earlier today, tonight… Daenerys, you said Varys had tried to poison you.”

     “Yes.” She had not appreciated the depth of his reaction to that news.

     “Is that an assumption or a knowledge? How are you sure?” Aegon looked at her with open curiosity. “I mean did you think he was poisoning you or did you have proof?”

     “Do you think I lied?” her face said she was not happy to think he thought she had fished for sympathy and made up lies to explain her actions.

     “No. Just did someone die?” How did she know Varys had done this? His tone was concerned, and she realised she could not take every little thing as an attack, it had gotten her nowhere in the past and near on lost her absolutely everything.

     “You said he shouldn’t have done that, but you also said he shouldn’t have burned.” She crossed her arms now not wishing to be so close to the man.

     “How did he do it?” She saw he was in need of this answer.

     “There was a little northern girl he took to Dragonstone. Martha. He got her a place in the kitchens. When I did not eat my meals…” Daenerys recalled the day.

     “As with ours here, you did not waste the food.” Aegon nodded, though seemed far away. He had assumed paranoia on Daenerys’ part as her life was falling apart when she thought - but apparently knew - Varys had done this.

     “A little toddler got very sick.” She saw Aegon’s mind wrestling with itself over the information. She guessed visualising the ill toddler and imagining the terrifying night of desperate attempts to save the child.

     “You were right to execute him. Even if he was serving the realm and its people, that is a coward’s way of doing it. I thought it was for his messages to the Lords of Westeros, his betrayal of information. For asking me to be king.” He explained his misconception of previous events. How had he been so naïve? He folded at the knowledge, that again his life had harmed Daenerys’. He was bad tidings for this woman, who loved him.

     “Was this what your terror was about?” She uncrossed her arms and leaned in closer to the man, who was taking the news harder than she had thought. His distraction from earlier gone, she saw the devastation he was wrestling with.

     “You dying painfully from poison.” Aegon frowned, but did not look directly at her, he was supposed to be strong for her, if he looked at her, she would see his weakness.

     “Are you angry at Varys now?” Bit late wasn’t it? She could see his rage halt in his eyes, it descended no further into his features.

     “My rage will serve nothing, he is dead. I want there to be no question in your mind that if someone did so now, or even then to my knowledge, I would not be calm or cool about it.”

     “Couldn’t love me; but could be angry about someone hurting me.” Daenerys was still burning from his rejection all that time ago.

     Aegon closed his eyes sucking in his pain and his own pained response. He had wronged her, as had he been wronged but he had learnt years ago his pain was never of consequence. No good biting out at those that disregarded him, all he would get was a harsher beating. Why change his life now? Why wish for mercy, he had never been given it before.

     A slow breath and tightening of his eyes, a grinding of his teeth, a closing of his heart - closing the door to it, a clamping down of its armour. _Be braver, be stronger_ , _don’t let them see your soft underbelly._

     Aegon stopped staring at the rug and gazed at the queen. “I am so sorry I could not be courageous enough to love you when you needed me to. It was not easy to deny, how I did not believe I wanted to live, if we were separated.” Surely, he could trust Daenerys to see he was not stone.

     “Your depression separated us.” She informed him of what he had already surmised.

     “I know.” He looked at his hands. “I wronged you so badly, and I will never feel I can be truly forgiven for that.”

     Daenerys looked at this man, who her life seemed at times to spin around and she felt the confusing emotions of anger and love at the same time. “This will always be a difficult subject.”

     “Because I truly did betray you.” Daenerys looked at him, he was right he had. She however did not see the traitor she had always seen when this subject came up. She saw her jibe of Aegon being a martyr was not untrue. As his eyes closed, she saw another sliver of him turn to ice as again his depression isolated him.

     Melisandre said she was Fire, Jon Snow was Ice. The red woman was right, her duty as Fire was to ensure the world was warmer for Aegon, so the heart of a great king did not freeze. He was cooler, he should not be frozen.

     “And I, you.” She reached her hand across the divide to touch his hand and share her warmth. Aegon was quick to hate himself so she could feel loved, she would not let him hate himself, as long as she loved him, she would show him he was indeed loved.

     Aegon turned his head to stare at her hand as if unsure what this comfort was. Daenerys saw his hesitation at accepting her solace, wondered how deeply his scars went. How much hurt he had buried deep within him. Watched as he dug a little deeper and turned over his emotions.

     “I did tell you we would be bickering and biting at each other for years.” He tried to smile at her. Even now trying to assure her and comfort her so she did not worry.

     “Well, Varys failed.” She stated, letting it go so he had less burden. “You did not stop loving me and you continued to fight for me. I know it is hard for you and your Stark upbringing. I _have_ heard you since I woke. I love that you just keep trying to fix the world for us.” Daenerys truly did love how he took the scars and dusted himself off, so few could do so as quickly as Aegon did. Then she worried that maybe he didn’t, maybe for the first time she thought Aegon was just accumulating wounds and never being completely healed.

     “You do know you are the world fixer.” He attempted a subject change, but it was too late his queen had come to her realisation and she was looking at him differently, realising she had a great task ahead of her. She however let him cover his wounds for now.

     “I am, but so are you and I think the world might just need both of us.” They also needed each other to do it.

     “We can try.” Aegon took her hand in his and just held it, glad Varys had failed.

     “Varys proves you right.” Daenerys sighed. Aegon looked up at her with askance. “They would have just kept trying to kill me until they succeeded.” She took a deep breath. “Aegon?”

     “Yes, Daenerys.”

     “I want revenge for what the Seven Kingdoms did to us and me.” She said it quickly.

     “I understand, and you shall have it, we shall have it.” He spoke with sincerity and she knew he would break them for her.

     “Aegon, I however do not wish to live in their world.” She expressed a deep desire she held now.

     “I do not understand.” She confused him with her statement.

     “I want Dragonstone back, but I do not wish to return to the Seven Kingdoms. I do not wish to sit any throne there. They nearly destroyed the most precious thing in my life. I do not wish to give them another chance. I want revenge. I never want to live there.” She had let the world tell her she wanted the Iron Throne more than anything, she had believed it. She nearly lost; no, she did lose the thing she had truly wanted all along. She was glad that desire, wanted her back just as much, and was obviously more stubborn than her.

     “So, you want to burn it down and live here?” He could agree to that. He was losing the desire to take revenge, because he had been given everything and he did not wish to waste time on the past. The Dragon within him however was still enraged. He would have to reap some revenge.

     “I will rebuild the kingdoms, with your help. I do not want to go back there, on a permanent basis. I want us to stay here, where we are free of them. I don’t want our children to know the destructive place the Seven Kingdoms is for us.”

     Aegon slid along the couch to wrap her in his arms. “They always spat on me anyway.” He kissed her head. “I thought your dream was to go home.”

     “It was. It is. I am home, Jon. We are home.” She titled her head back to look up at him. “The Seven Kingdoms never treated us properly. They treated us like we didn’t belong. Maybe they were right.”

     “They were insular; they were not right.” His expression said he disbelieved that insular thought.

     “We didn’t belong there, maybe we always belonged here.”

     “If only Aerion really was my grandfather.” Aegon smiled at the thought.

     “Don’t they say, if you cannot prove he isn’t then maybe he is.” Daenerys liked the way these people thought, especially Lady GG. _Get yourself some_. Daenerys bit her lower lip, and then she slid her hand into Aegon sleeping shirt to touch his naked torso beneath. She felt the jolt of his reaction.

     “Daenerys.” He breathed in frustration at her, to see her cheeky little smirk and her hand delved deeper into his shirt and her fingertips skated across his midriff. Oh, she remembered how strong and firm these muscles were. “Nothing vigorous.” He grabbed her wrist.

     “Be gentle.” She whispered, up into his ear. He slid away and she followed.

     “I thought you were sleepy and aching.” He attempted to stop either of them succumbing to the desires that raged within them.

     “Be very gentle.” She breathed into his ear.

     Aegon’s body and his brain were in fierce battle. His body screamed to follow her suggestion. His brain kept showing him a bowl of bloody cloths and repeating Myra’s instructions: No vigorous activities. His body just agreed to be gentle. His brain said he was so revved up he could not be sure he could, well enough. He wanted Daenerys so badly.

     His body decided on open rebellion and his hands flew out to the knot at the collar of her nightdress, in half-a-second it was undone, and his hands separated the two strings, starting on the buttons below. Her hands undid the bottom button of his sleeping shirt and then the second, going up as his went down.

     His hands went up to her jaw and cupped her face, their lips met in a moment, not the gentle kiss of earlier but a hungry one, of the passion they had denied and been denied for months. Since Sam revealed Jon’s paternity. Then his brain won and sent his body into retreat.

     “Woman, you are going to send me insane!” Aegon moved away suddenly as his hands turned to fists and his face spun away from her. He was suddenly on his feet and almost crushing himself in pain as his head and eyes searched the ceiling. His head dropped as if he was in great pain.

     “Get back here!”

     “Daenerys.” His voice was soft and pained. “You must be careful.” Her face said: ‘fuck that!’ “Or I must be careful, for you.”

     The look of utter betrayal came to her face. “First, you deny me love on Dragonstone! Then you stab me! Then you wake me but avoid me! Now, you deny me!” She was enraged.

     “It is my duty to keep you safe.” He said as calmly as he could, it wasn’t like abstinence was his preference either. He hadn’t gotten to be in a magical slumber for as long as she had, he had to live every painful moment of wanting her back.

     “By what authority?!” Though it was kind of lovely to think he was mindful of her welfare, she was still livid she did not get what she wanted: Him!

     “You are my queen.” Aegon was trying to be rational. His desire for this woman, did mess with that. “I am thinking of the future.”

     “Being queen does not give you authority to deny me!”

     He opened his mouth to snap a reply and closed it with a snort. Then he opened it again. “I would deny you and myself now, so we can enjoy later. What if surrendering to this caused you more injury?”

     “So?”

     “So, more injury would mean more time before we could undertake the grandeur of a royal wedding.” It shut her down. He came to kneel before her on his left knee and take her hands. “I know this is a terrible time and I swear I will arrange a far greater setting, but with the knowledge that simple food could have stolen you from me I must do this.”

     “Do what?” She looked confused, the soft love in his eyes and on his face banished the rage of his denial of her physical desires.

     “Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, Mother of Dragons and all your wonderous and impressive titles.” He looked into her eyes and she saw the overwhelming depth of his love for her in his. “You are the flame of my heart and soul. I cannot believe my life could be lived with any joy should I lose you. I request that you agree to be my queen.” She just stared at him. “My wife and the mother of all my children. Will you be my queen?”

     She just kept staring at him. _How about my queen?_ Oh, dear Gods in The North! Aegon was proposing! They had decided it would be, but he was asking her on bended knee! She was speechless, she watched as he looked concerned by her silence, but she just couldn’t speak, she opened her mouth and nothing came out, she slowly shook her head, in disbelief.

     Aegon’s eyes narrowed as he watched Daenerys shake her head as her only response to his proposal. “Are you saying no?” He could not believe it. She just kept silently shaking her head. “Really?”

     He looked hurt. All she could do was hold onto his hands as he tried to extract them in his pain at what he perceived to be her answer. Except it wasn’t her answer. Why couldn’t she form the word ‘yes’? She bit her lip and her eyes teared up. He looked more distraught by the second as he sank into her rejection.

     “Breathe.” Pheon came out of the hearth, she was the Queen’s Hearth Dragon, she knew Daenerys desperately wanted to scream yes, but that her utter joy had stolen her voice. Aegon turned to the little Dragoness with pain in his eyes. “Breathe, my queen. You cannot answer if you do not have air in your lungs to speak.” Aegon turned back to the clinging queen.

     Daenerys tried to breathe, she tried to speak, but she just couldn’t. She also could not stop shaking her head, telling the Gods not to tease her with this perfection. Not to offer her this and then steal it from her. Aegon’s head again turned to the little Dragoness.

     “Perhaps if you cannot speak, my queen, you could just nod.” Pheon suggested. Aegon turned his face back to Daenerys and she knew she must do something to stop that look in his eye. She felt as if she was returning the favour of a dagger to his heart.

     So, she smiled, and she started to nod her head, every second the smile grew wider and the nodding became quicker. She knew he got it when his own smile bloomed into magnificence.

     Daenerys released Aegon’s hands and dove off the couch to wrap her arms around his neck and bury her face in his shoulder. This was the greatest marriage proposal she had ever had, and as it was the only real proposal in truth, she was the happiest woman in the world she was sure. As Aegon’s arms wrapped around her back she sobbed in her complete joy.

     “Oh, come on, it won’t be that bad.” He made a joke at himself and then Daenerys felt her words return to her, she pulled her head back to gaze at the beautiful man that kept making her life wonderful.

     “It will be fantastic.” She replied.

     “The greatest lives ever lived by anyone.” He smiled back at her.

     “I love you.” It was all she could say.

     “I love you.” It was all he needed to respond.

 

* * *

 

     The queen had been gone for a number of days without returning and Commander Naharis was getting concerned. Had she double crossed him? Had she gone back to her king thinking Daario would not turn around and get her? Was she stupid enough to believe he would not carry out his threat?

     “Where is she?” He demanded of the woman who had been sent to care for the child Daenerys carried.

     “Perhaps Drogon refused to leave. Perhaps he wished to stay with his brother.” Daario had not been informed of Rhaegal’s gender change or the presence of the eggs. It would be more dangerous. “Until Rhaegal can fly.”

     “She should have made him return.”

     “Drogon is a great Dragon, he would not be easy to force, even for the Mother of Dragons.” Wylla smiled at this man’s ignorance and turned leaving him to think. She truly disliked the man and the more time she had to endure him the harder it was not to stick a blade through a vital organ and leave him bleeding in the snow.

     A howl rose on the air, closer than they had ever been before. Daario looked around, they were close, he could almost feel their breaths on his neck. These wolves did not let them be. With Drogon not returning the pack was getting bolder, coming closer.

 

     Daario woke with a start, he felt a presence, he looked to the foot end of his tent, there outlined against the fire outside was a mighty white wolf, with golden eyes gazing at him, he scrambled backward, grabbing his lantern, it did not look concerned by the fire. Grabbing his swords, the sellsword stumbled out of the head of his tent and he saw a black beast walk up the left side as the white one walked up the right side of his tent, they were after him. He turned and fled, every nerve telling him to put distance between the beasts and himself. They did not run after him, they just walked and after some metres simply increased to a trot. The whole pack was shadowing him.

     His heart pounded in his chest, his breathing was all he could hear, but he could sense them, just to the sides and behind him, always keeping pace with him. He realised they were ‘running’ him, pushing him to exhaust his endurance. Running just in his periphery, just in eye-sight, when he increased speed they let him go, only to increase after and slide into his periphery again.

     Regularly one would stop to howl into the night. Howl for his blood Daario was sure. Had this king of Daenerys’ taken the opportunity of her failure to return to send his beasts after his rival? Daario did not believe King Aegon able.

     His animal fear of these predators said Aegon had, that these wolves served the king and they ran him to Aegon’s waiting jaws. Or at least the jaws of his waiting giant white Direwolf. He would avoid it. But how his fear asked, the one Aegon called Ghost was silent, he wouldn’t even hear it coming until its fangs were imbedded in his throat.

     These wolves were not like any he had encountered before, they were huge! The pack was large, very large, more wolves than Daario had heard of in the pack. They also ran and worked like they had human thoughts, as if they could read his. They acted like they _enjoyed_ his terror.

     The rational part of him said, they could not be hunting just him, they were hungry, the whole pack could not be on his tail, some must be chasing others. Maybe if he could just keep ahead of them the others would have taken down a traveller in his caravan and these would leave to feed at their howls of success. He just had to outrun them until the others made a kill. There were old men, surely they would fall quickly.

     The large white was on his heels with the black one beside him. They nipped at him, and scraped their teeth on his clothing, he felt the press of fangs on his calf. Daario was sure his heart would burst, but the white wolf kept on his heel and he felt its breath on his neck, the heat of its body just behind his.

     Surely with his exhaustion and its size the thing would catch him, should have already. Then a horrible thought came as he ripped and the wolf ran by and turned this its black companion behind him and it before him he slashed out with his blades, The wolves looked calm as they kept out of his blade range, as he slashed at one the other dashed in to snap at the air beside him. He spun to face that one to only have the other snap at the air to his other side. They were playing with him. They were fucking playing with him!

     Still, he was a man and they were beasts, he could out-think them. He feinted right then ran left during their distraction. It gave him a slight lead and again they walked as he ran, then increased speed to a trot, then a run. He did not know how long they planned to play with him, but his energy was almost done.

     He again felt the heat of their breaths on his back, soon, soon they would have him. Why had the others not taken down a fellow traveller yet? Daario was so exhausted he saw spots before his eyes and started to see the shrinking light turn to black.

     All of a sudden, he realised they were gone. He looked around, what could have caused them to end their pursuit? He was not sure if it was because he stopped but the air was very chilly. He looked around desperately for a sign he could centre himself with.

     Suddenly ahead of him were two glowing blue eyes. Then four. The sound of the night was gone, it was now an eerie silence. Six glowing blue eyes, all about five and a half feet off the ground. Then eight and then ten. Daario raised his lantern to be met with a terrifying sight, the face that held the eyes, looked frozen and wrinkled, and dead. Hatred seared him from those eyes. It wore rudimentary armour and more white frozen skin could been seen below. It held a sword of ice in clawed hands.

     “Na-har-is.” The voice was death and cold itself, cracking and as if it were being said with the dying breath of the creature, Daario’s skin turned cold and tried to crawl away from his flesh at the wretched gasping sound. Daario spun himself and his lantern around.

 _Oh fuck!_ There were five of them and they looked like Death’s warriors. He had dismissed the tales he had heard from these northern hillbillies about Death marching and walking corpses, of Wights and Whitewalkers. The wolves must have been unwilling to tempt these creatures. Weren’t Daenerys and Aegon supposed to have destroyed them all? They stepped closer tightening the circle they had made around him, all at once in unison as if they shared a single mind. He slashed out and when their weapons met his, his beloved ladies shattered against their blades. They took another step in. He punched out at one and it caught his hand, crushing it with its inhuman strength. He nearly passed out from the pain. They took another step in. His terror was stealing his breath. They took another step in. Then he was unconscious, as one knocked him lightly – for it – on the back of his head.

     “We return to our liege.” Courag said to the other Sons. Sirius looked down at the Naharis. He kicked him, then he kicked him again. “Sirius?”

     “He was where Little Sister was hurt.” Sirius remembered seeing this man in the room Little Sister fled from, screaming for her father. All the Sons of Craster looked at the man and then they all kicked him once, and Sirius kicked him again.

     “Enough!” Courag knew their liege wanted him alive. The Sons had damaged him, but he would live. Be in pain, but he was alive. If he hurt Little Sister, he was lucky to be so for now, because their liege would not tolerate this man hurting Little Sister. “Carry him.” Courag commanded. “You may drop him a few times if you like.” He amended his command. He only had to be alive. Even if Aegon did not kill him, maybe he would give him to the Sons to play with, they could paly hard, especially if this man touched Little Sister. They would kill for Little Sister.

 

* * *

 

     “Queen Daenerys, you are requested in the throne room.” One of the Free Men came to her, now she was marrying Aegon they were happy to accept her as one of theirs. _You made me crazy Benjen Rickard Aemon Daeron_. Aegon had decided he knew the baby was a boy and had idly called him, Rhaegar Aemon Daeron, suggesting one of the three names. They had discussed it and now he had five names until he was born, then lost Rhaegar and was rearranged so they had a short abbreviation, BRAD. Although Aegon had never known his father he had decided as only Aegon did, that Rhaegar was now one of his favourite Targaryens, hence his son would be named after one of his favourite three and Daenerys had decided to add The Starks that seemed worthy. Daenerys did not mind, though thought he would not be Rhaegar- after Rhaego - but Aemon and Daeron were fine names; so were Rickard and Benjen, hence the BRAD.

     Daenerys rose to leave as requested and found she had to wait for Valyria to scout ahead, and confirm the path was safe. It was strange to think she was protected by a Direwolf, or half-dire, a wolf. She was protected by Aegon’s symbol.

 

     “Meereen has been lost to an invader from deeper in Essos.” A non-descript man informed the monarchs, after Daenerys had entered the throne room and gone to stand by Aegon’s side as he sat the throne.

     He had risen to let her sit, but she shook her head, this was Aegon’s throne, and Hybri said he sought to have her one created. Though she could not see how. She felt it would be out of place here. No other throne could sit within this room, the Weirwood throne was too… Everything a throne should be.

     “What? When?” Daenerys asked in shock.

     “It appears that is why Commander Naharis was found on a ship not in the city. He must have been coming to seek you, to retake the city.” The informant postulated.

     “Naharis lost Meereen!” The man just kept pissing her off, she would throttle him when the soldiers returned with him.

     “Why was he so desperate to have Daenerys return there blind then?” Aegon asked the informant.

     “I have nothing set of stone, but there were whispers the invader was getting a new wife. A Dragon wife.” The man said taking a step back, the Queen could be quite volatile, it was only to be expected she was a Daughter of Flame.

     “Daario was expecting me to return and marry a conqueror!” Benjen Rickard Aemon Daeron was not pleased with the idea of his mother marrying someone else. Daenerys was less pleased, Aegon had just proposed.

     “No.” Myra said firmly.

     “Have them send an emissary.” Aegon said calmly from his throne.

     “No.” Myra again, said firmly. “There is absolutely no way she is marrying anyone else.”

     “Thank you, Myra.” Daenerys said in gratitude.

     “It is not for you Queen Daenerys.”

     “Then why are you vehemently saying no?” Myra confused the hell out of the queen.

     “Because he,” She pointed at Aegon, “will tear the world asunder if someone tries to take you.”

     “Asunder might be a bit strong.” Aegon said. He might try, he would be very displeased, he maybe quite wrathful, but asunder… yeah, he would try.

     “No.” Myra said again. “I will explain.”

     “Good.” The monarchs said in unison.

     “Such surrenders never work. The king gets enraged and the world freezes and burns all at once, for daring to take his queen from him, denying him his beloved. So, no. No. No. No, and no.”

     “That is a tad over the top as an explanation.” Daenerys doubted the validity of that premise. It was also said as if they had done this before and the results held that Aegon would tear the world asunder.

     “Essos and Westeros were one continent until the king cracked the world when his wife was abducted.” Myra sighed. “You need to stay here.” She pointed at the ground with her long black nails. “He needs to see you here.” Again, Myra pointed at the ground. “I do not have the disposition to rehome hundreds of millions of people.” She shook her head as if it would be a great imposition on her.

     Aegon shook his head, he did not wield that amount of power. “We will gladly welcome this man’s emissary.”

     “Will we?” Daenerys asked surprised.

     “Yes. Tell them they come with my emissary or they agree to remove themselves from my queen’s realm.” Aegon looked serene as he gave his orders, Daenerys was suspicious.

     “What if they refuse?” The informant wished to know the parameters of his message.

     “Then I regret I must return the disrespect they have shown me and my queen.” Aegon nodded and Sir Arthur behind him looked worried.

     “Aegon, what do we have to threaten them with?” Daenerys had nothing.

     “Call a war counsel.” Aegon commanded Myra. “We will see what we have to threaten them with.” Daario Naharis had even more to answer for now. If Aegon wasn’t already angry enough about the Daenerys manipulations, the Lyancy harming, and the relationship interference, he was livid about taking Daenerys in blind and selling her to some invader. He looked across at Daenerys, Daario was in real mortal danger, Daenerys looked to have had her mercy burned away.

     “I will...”

     “Come talk to me.” Aegon said quickly. “We need a united front, my queen.”

 

     Aegon asked ‘Mother’ to get him and Daenerys to The Retreat, so not to frighten Daenerys, he led her into a room with a scroll on the door.

     “What is this?” Daenerys looked around at the cramped little study with its warm atmosphere.

     “Somewhere to talk.” Aegon answered.

     “I get that. Where is it?” Daenerys glanced around again. “This is not the room you just opened the door to. That room would have at least one flat wall, this room is round. What is going on Aegon?” She turned to gaze at him. His queen was far too intelligent to be sold to anyone.

     “I found the way to get into the Kings Retreat.” She gazed at him saying that would not fly, there was no way.

     “It is very confusing even for me.” He admitted.

     “Imagine how it is for me.” She huffed. “I suppose it is private.” She went towards some stairs up and followed them around leaving a confused Aegon behind. She returned within minutes. “Do you know what is up those stairs?”

     “No. I have only been in this room.”

     “Oh, Jon.” She smiled suggestively at him. “I could really find a use for this place.”

     “What’s up the stairs?” He did not move but moved his head to try to look around her.

     “The comfiest bed chamber I have ever seen, want to go test it?” She sounded very excited.

     “You are still precluded from vigorous activities.” He sighed. Hell wouldn’t he like to go test it.

     “I have thought on that conundrum. She said vigorous.” Daenerys came closer and took his hand then took a step toward the stairs.

     “Yes.” Why did she have to make him be the strong one, who said no to returning to some of the best moments of his life?

     “Be gentle. I know from experience, King Jon you can be very gentle.” She sure knew how to torture him. She had said be very gentle before he proposed, how often was this on her mind?

     “We were discussing Meereen.” Her eyes hardened, at his adherence to not allowing her to distract him.

     “I will kill him.” Aegon came forward and wrapped his arms around Daenerys.

     “What do you want to do?” He said into her hair. “It is your realm, your people. How do you wish to proceed? How can I help you, to help your people?”

     “I have nothing to fight this invader with.”

     “You have two Dragons. I can send you and ships to Naath. Your Unsullied will be loyal and follow their queen. You are not without support.”

     “Greyworm never responded, did he get my message?”

     “I have heard nothing, but _I_ would not have pursued it. Greyworm, rightly hates me and wants me dead.” Aegon did not blame Greyworm, and if he had forced the issue, he may have had to put Daenerys in danger to prove his honour to Greyworm. Aegon understood Greyworm’s stance on him, he however would never have trusted the Unsullied commander after he had watched the man’s war crimes being spilled over the streets of Flea Bottom. Aegon hoped Daenerys never asked him about the street level crimes their soldiers perpetrated. This should only be the stuff of Aegon’s Night Terrors.

     “I understand your aversion to Greyworm, but he, he is possibly the only person I can trust.” Aegon nodded, she had no idea of his true aversion to Greyworm. However, if she needed Greyworm, he needed to give her a way to get him. A small gift, to pay back only a tiny percentage of what he owed her. It seemed he was the only one trying to repay the debt as many ignored there even was one.

     “Then the ship that was to return you to Meereen, may take you to Naath. I will have hospices set up on the Frozen Shore, I know it is further to travel but it will not pass on King’s Landing side of the Six Kingdoms.”

     “I was going to ask you today, before this, to discuss with me how we are to help Dragonstone.” Daenerys had plans before this upheaval. “Do you think The Unsullied are in danger?”

     “I do not know. But if any are afflicted by Butterfly Fever, we will need to help them.” Daenerys nodded; she would have thought of this soon, but thankfully Aegon thought of it now.

     “Did you send someone to Naath.” She was sure he would have.

     “They have not returned.”

     “Can I leave my Freed Slaves to suffer longer to rectify this?” She asked herself, and she couldn’t. “One ship is not enough. I apologise if I sound ungrateful, but I need more.”

     “I must wait on the extra forces. I have had a pigeon to say they will dock soon. Then we will have many more ships.” He reassured her. He would do anything for her, and she deserved everything, not just because he loved her, but she had been instrumental in saving the world.

     “Pigeon? Did you say pigeon?” He could not have said pigeon, those little flying rats.

     “Myra says they are very reliable. They have proved to be. We cannot have ravens for they would be a way for Bran to spy.” _Fucking little carrion bird!_

     “Pigeons?” She was just unable to think of the rats with wings she knew from Braavos and Pentos being a courier system.

     “I don’t know how they survive the weather, but they fly in and out and are very quick.” Aegon no longer questioned some of the happenings in this realm, it hurt his head less that way, however Daenerys was not him and she would want answers. “You can interrogate Myra.”

     “Aegon, I need to know what is going on. Here, Meereen, Dragonstone and Naath. Even the Great Grass Sea. We need information.” She had enjoyed her time of rest – no she didn’t she had been in emotional turmoil, confused and stressed. She wished content and unburdened had lasted longer. “What about the traitor Naharis?”

     “Wylla returned this morning. She worries he,” He saw Daenerys’ disbelief. “She warned, the Sons of Craster have not been gentle with him and he has tended to hit his head a lot, so has not been conscious for very long. He may be a fool in intellect by the time he gets here. Myra may have to heal him, so we can execute him.”

     Daenerys stood silent a moment while she thought. “If Daario will need healing time and we must wait on this Emissary, I can only concentrate on Dragonstone and Naath once news comes through on my Unsullied. We need to help Dragonstone.” She realised she was acting as if Aegon would bend to her plan.

     “Then Dragonstone.”

     “Dragonstone.” She affirmed. “Unless you have some plan for the Six Kingdoms?”

     “No, I think Bran is busy currently.” Aegon said with an amused smile. “Also, Dragonstone will be a fine starting point for our invasion.”

     “Conquest.”

     “Whatever, we want to call it.” Aegon shrugged, he just wanted to release all the people from Bran’s future plans, for he worried they were foul. “There is a new Lord, a promoted soldier. We must see what he is treating them like. If it is good, we can take time to plan a strategy.”

     “If it is bad, we need to eliminate him.” Daenerys stated.

     “Terrifying woman. Glad to be your ally.” She turned to look at her beloved.

     “My love, not just my ally.”

     “Still, glad not to be your enemy.” He replied with a quick widening of his eyes and tilt of his head. “Now, your people in Meereen, be assured you will free them again.”

     “I just wanted to roast Commander Naharis and snuggle down to enjoy my life for a moment. Why did he have to lose Meereen? Ruined all my nesting plans.” She huffed.

     “Nesting?” Aegon asked amused by her term.

     “Bend to my will!”

     “My knee is too solid to bend.” Except they both smiled at the remembrance of its most recent bending.

     “Argh! Just one little comfy pregnancy is all I wanted!” She saw him trying not to laugh at her. “I rode on horseback for the last one, it was not very comfy. I wanted to curl up by the hearth with my fluffy soft Wolf and my warm little Dragon, good book in hand and warm milk on tap from my devoted king. Why must I fight every step?”

     “It did sound lovely as plans go.” He agreed with a nod and a smile.

     “I know! Can’t a Dragon Queen get to cuddle her Direwolves and stroke their hair for a few months?”

     “Stroke their _hair_?” Daenerys came up to Aegon and reached up to stroke his hair.

     “It is so soft.” Her eyes went soft and large as she gazed up at him with love. He smiled back at her and raised his hands to cup her face a stroke her cheeks lovingly. “Don’t stab me.” He dropped his hands and wore an annoyed expression. “Good Direwolf.” She continued to stroke his hair. “Dany so loves her Jon.”

     “Don’t stab you?” He looked really unimpressed.

     “I told you I wouldn’t let it drop so easy.” She shrugged still stroking his hair.

     “What? So, every time you look up at me softly and I touch your face, you are going to tell me not to stab you?”

     She shrugged, “I don’t know. Maybe.” He shook his head, but he leaned forward and kissed hers.

     “I do deserve that.” He agreed with her.

     “You really do. Now stop moving so I can stroke your soft curls. A Dragoness must have her calming rituals.” She commanded softly.

     “I am a king you know?” He smiled at her, again remembering another time he had stated that.

     “Which is why I don’t do this in public. I mean, how can you have hair like that and not expect every female to want to touch it?” She shook her head as she thought, it was an impossible expectation.

     “How do you have hair like yours and not expect every male to want to wrap it around their fists?” He growled softly down at her.

     “Oh, Jon anytime you like.” She smiled suggestively at him.

     “Myra has not given you the all clear.”

     “I told you, gently.” She bit her lip as her centre grew warm at the thought, the remembrance. “You should see the lovely bed up those stairs. Let me show you.”

     “Okay, Mother you can take us back.” He looked up.

     “What?” She pointed at the stairs. “Bed.” She also wondered about ‘Mother’. She was now in a plain boring old office like room with no stairs. She looked around, then looked back at Aegon with a furrowed brow and a heavily pout of displeasure.

     “We are not beasts Daenerys.” He said to her ‘why are we not fucking’ face.

     “Not if you are going to act all proper, we won’t be.” She tried to pout deeper at him, to make him cave to her wishes. “I should never have fallen for a castle raised boy.”

     “Or a half Stark.” He turned to leave to see how their War Council was coming together.

     “Yeah, but he keeps saying he is no Stark.” She grumbled as she followed him out. She wanted to just go back to her rooms and listen to all Hybri’s wedding plans or eat honeyed buns in the garden with Lyancy. She had gotten too used to a peaceful kingdom; this conflict unsettled her in a time she wished to settle.

 

     Evelyn and Rafe, were called for the War Council. Evelyn to represent her father, the keeper of Direwolves. Rafe for the great Eagles he raised and flew. The Kingsguards and Myra were also there, they had called the Castellan of the Fortress. Ward Stai’knai was also there to represent the navy. Aegon had to rely on Myra for who he should listen to as he was not entirely up-to-date on his forces, simply because they had not all arrived and presented themselves to their new king.

     “What do we have?” He watched Daenerys nervously chew at her fingernails.

     “Meereen it too far away to employ our forces.” Arthur said. “Whatever those forces are.”

     “We can transport armies, and equipment.” Ward said. “We would need let the forces from across the seas time to recover before putting them back on ships.”

     “We do not know what the emissary we are sending for will even come back with.” Aegon reminded them.

     “Why do we care?” Daenerys asked worried for her people, that slavery had returned to the Bay.

     “Because we have no lay of the land.” Aegon counselled. “Words may free your people.”

     “I must go to Naath. Get my Unsullied.” She needed something to work with. She saw the look that passed between Aegon and his Lord Commander, there was a bigger story that she did not know.

     “We are looking at too many fronts.” Aegon stared at the table before him.

     “What fronts are we looking at?” Geron asked. “What are you considering?”

     “We need secure the Queen’s Unsullied. Feed the starving north. Determine the fate of the Freed Slaves of Dragonstone. Check on Bran and Meereen. Not to mention Daario Naharis’ trial. Fortifying Hardhome and setting up hospices for the Butterfly Fever sufferers.” Aegon sighed. Everything at once.

     “Well.” Wylla said entering the room. “That is a great deal. We should look at it in groups.”

     “We do not have a standing army.” Daenerys reminded him.

     “A trip to Naath could take months.” Aegon said looking at his queen. Months she did not have.

     “The Pheonix is one of our fastest ships, she could have the emissary back here, quickly.” Ward counselled.

     “An Eagle could be employed to take your emissary to the port and then the Pheonix to take them to Meereen. Back by Pheonix and then an Eagle back here for discussions. It would cut down travel time.” Rafe suggested.

     “Grr. I wish I hadn’t fallen I could just fly Drogon there!” Daenerys was frustrated.

     “She makes a point.” Wylla said staring at Myra. “A Dragon could get there faster.”

     “Drogon and Rhaegal’s eggs hatched, they are unlikely to wish the trip.” Myra explained the flaw.

     “Even I couldn’t force them.” Daenerys knew Dragons were not an option.

     “I wasn’t thinking them.” Wylla spoke mysteriously.

     “No.” Myra answered. “The Awakening has not begun. It would take the same time to get there. Even if it was quicker to get back.”

     “I also wasn’t thinking of them.” Wylla’s tone inferred a hidden meaning.

     “You can’t ride a Scorcher.” Geron laughed.

     “Hellion is awake, he would need only stretch his wings a few times to make the journey.” The Castellan said with a shrug.

     “Hellion is a behemoth and even if that makes the time quicker, it exposes us too much.” Wylla disagreed.

     “Who is Hellion?” Daenerys asked.

     “The Mighty Red.” The Castellan replied. Daenerys thought back to her flights with Drogon, when she queried his aversion to places, he always flashed her a vision of red, she thought it was to do with fire or her House colours, was he showing her a Dragon he feared?

     “Hellion is too massive to fly. He is also too ancient; none could ride him.” Myra shot the idea down. “No one has a strong enough will to battle him.” Wylla simply turned her eyes to Aegon, telling Myra to not have so little faith.

     “Again, not what I was thinking.” She however was not thinking of utilising Hellion.

     “What are you thinking, Wylla?” Aegon asked, he speculated to her hidden suggestion.

     “I will fly to Meereen and be your Emissary, I will return with their Emissary.”

     “Fly how?” Aegon queried, there was a part of this he was not privy to. As king he should know what each person who served him could gift him.

     “You will be no faster than an Eagle.” Myra scoffed.

     “Kasmira means she will fly to Meereen.” Aerion arrived at the war council, his old legs having slowed him, he ignored the Chamberlain and answered the man he had adopted as his last family.

     “You do not have Drogon’s size or speed.” Myra shook her head.

     “True. But unlike an Eagle I can cross the oceans for I will need no roost to rest. I also have a few extra tricks up my sleeve than Valyrian Dragons. Also, I am tiny, Bran would never look for me.”

     “It is…”

     “It is her duty.” Aerion said firmly with all the authority of his past reign as king. “As the last Dragonguard of my son, she must follow the line and if Aegon was my grandson, she must protect his son or daughter.”

     “She is duty bound to protect Aegon.” Myra turned with anger at the old man.

     “Who is in no danger. These people threaten the woman who carries the heir, so it is Kasmira’s duty to deal with them. We have traditions for a reason.” Aerion turned to the woman. “Fly true. Do not assassinate anyone without good reason.”

     “Really?!” Wylla sounded angry. “If those had not been your last instructions, I could have made a blood bath of the Seven Kingdoms and House Targaryen would still rule there.”

     “Yes, but then Aegon and sweet Daenerys would have been raised as relatives and that would have ruined everything.” Aerion did not appear apologetic. “Also, Aerys was insane, he needed to be removed. You could have still saved Rhaegar though under those instructions.”

     “I could have at least assassinated Lady Catelyn!” She had dreamt of that chance. “And Rhaegar sent me to Lyanna, he would not let me save him.”

     “Huh, every day I believe he must have been my Valian more and more.” Aerion smiled. “Anyway, ‘without good reason’ does not preclude you from using your blades, Dragonguard.”

     “He is not Aegon the First. You could have assassinated Jon Arryn, Holster Tully and Robert Baratheon with good reason. Even Tywin Lannister.” Myra said quietly to Wylla’s ear. “Any means necessary to save our king. You should have bathed in the blood of the Seven Kingdoms to bring our king home, and to save his queen.” Wylla glared back at Myra, she spoke of things she did not know. Imagined opportunities that had not been available.

     “How would you fly?” Aegon asked, there were many things he still did not know and he wanted answers, he could interrogate them about these revelations, but he just wanted straight answers.

     “On cursed wings.” Wylla replied. “I will go to Meereen and return with the Emissary.”

     “How will you carry them?” Myra asked, size was an issue.

     “Like they were my babe.” Wylla winked at the tall woman.

     “How? They may refuse.” Myra was never one to simply trust it would just go as planned.

     If things went as planned, the High Queen would not have died on the battlefield all those eons ago. If it was as planned, Aerion’s queen would have returned and Prince Valian would have been born here. If it was as planned, Kasmira would have brought Rhaegar and Lyanna home so Aegon could be born here too. The plan was to remove Jon Snow from The Wall after his resurrection and kidnap Daenerys from the Dothraki who were imprisoning her at the time. Many plans had failed.

     “Aegon, I need the blade you stabbed the Queen with back.” Wylla held her hand out to the king, like he carried it everywhere with him.

     “You cannot use the Fate Blade on an Emissary!” Myra showed emotion for a change.

     “Sure, I can. It is my blade to use as I will, for I am the King’s Assassin.” The woman shrugged, her job, her tools, her decision.

     “I don’t have an Assassin.” Aegon said with a furrowed brow.

     “Yes, you do.” Wylla smiled. “Me.”

     “You were my nursemaid.” Aegon reminded her not to get delusions. She had kissed his scraped knees, had stroked his hair to help him sleep. Grumbled hatred at Lady Catelyn’s cruelty. Sang to him when she thought he could not hear.

     “Who better to protect the king than an assassin?” Wylla or Kasmira or whomever she was smiled.

     “It has been our way for millennia.” Aerion said as if that answered the multiple questions Aegon would have.

     Aegon turned to Daenerys and gazed at her quietly for a minute. “I do not understand this place.” Daenerys gazed back at him and shrugged.

     “Imagine my position.” She shook her head and smiled. “I like it!” This land just kept supporting them more and more. _Screw the Seven Kingdoms, we belong here_.

     “I still do not understand how you are going to fly there.” Aegon stated his query again.

     “I want to have this Fate Blade explained to me.” Daenerys made her own demand. Why did it not leave a scar?

     “Shall we go discuss that my sovereigns? Before I go get this annoying Emissary.” Wylla, or Kasmira rose and indicated for the monarchs to follow her. Daenerys quickly rose and walked out of the War Council. Aegon lingered near Myra for a moment more.

     “Your Grace?” Myra surveyed her king.

     “You need to reiterate to Daenerys she can not be engaging in anything vigorous.” His voice was tight.

     “Why? She is free to do anything she likes. She is queen.” Back to no emotion, but he noticed a smile at his troubles. Was he too obliging as a king? Too forgiving?

     “For her wound.” He glared at her. Was he really the only one worried about Daenerys’ welfare?

     “It is fine she can do anything a normal person would, it is healed enough.” He did not look happy with her report.

     “You didn’t think to report that?” He sounded annoyed.

     “I figured she would just jump you one day, and you would discover for yourself.” Myra could see it, Daenerys was getting jumpy, and as squirmy as Lyancy, in a completely different fashion. In fact, Myra was amazed King Aegon had held her off so long, she could see the leash he held his desires for his queen in check with was weakening.

     “Well, thanks for believing your monarchs are beasts.” He snarked.

     “Not beasts your grace, Dragons. Even Direwolves would be apt.” She smirked at his disgusted face. Myra guessed Aegon was kicking himself for his restraint. “You had better catch-up.” She indicated the door.

 

     “We will find somewhere comfortable for the queen to sit.”

     “The Retreat.” Daenerys thought of that very comfy looking bed chamber. Which if she remembered from the edge of her vision did have a comfy looking couch too.

     “Only the library.” Aegon said to dissuade what she was thinking. ‘Mother’ moved the three in an instant.

     “I hate when she does that.” Wylla looked around.

     “Does what?” Daenerys asked.

     “Moves the walls. Puts in doorways wherever she wants. Changes the furnishings. Just messes with your mind.”

     Aegon found a comfy couch furnished in blue for Daenerys and took his own chair. Allowing Wylla to find her own.

     Wylla wandered around investigating the room. She tapped on the bottle with the tiny Dragon in it. “Hail, Gurimun.” She turned to smile at the King. “My father hated he could not save him.”

     “It was kind of him to try.” Aegon had no idea of the story but thought it an appropriate response.

     “It was not kindness that drove him.” She stroked the bottle and frowned. “It was paternal instinct.”

     “Paternal instinct?” Daenerys asked. It could not have been, surely.

     “He said I should thank Gurimun, every day. That his sacrifice would be my salvation.” She again, smiled at the tiny pickled Dragon. “I killed him, brother. I drove a blade under his breast plate and into his heart. He foolishly thought my curse would make me too weak to slay such a great Dragon as he. I avenged you and all our clutch. The God, Death, gave me the power to slay that Deathstalker. Never again would he kill or curse little Dragons for his perverse pleasure.” Daenerys and Aegon shared a confounded gaze.

     “Wylla, why do they call you Kasmira?” Aegon had to unravel this mystery.

     “We never wear our real names, our true names. It gives power to those that wish us harm, to control us and our magic. When we are born our Mother’s ask us what they are to call us. I answered Kasmira, for it is part of my true name. I wore it a very long time.”

     “Kasmira, why do we call you Wylla?” Aegon had always called her such.

     “The midwife who cared for your mother as she birthed you was called Wylla. When your… When Lord Stark came and Lord Howland stabbed Sir Arthur, I took her place for even the honourable North was not honourable, and you had to be kept safe. I sent Wylla away and took her place.”

     “How?” Wylla smiled at her king, as she remembered his interrogations were usually gentle, but they were always there. He could not bear to not have all the pertinent information before making a decision.

     “Your sister-cousin Arya Stark can wear other’s faces. Faceless Men can.” The world knew vaguely of the Faceless Men, it would answer Aegon’s inquiries.

     “Doesn’t explain it.” Daenerys interrupted.

     “The first Faceless Man was a woman, wearing the face of a man. We can wear another person as if we are them. I do not need them to be dead to wear them.”

     “So, this appearance… it is your real appearance?” Aegon felt it wasn’t, felt she was always hiding in some fashion.

     “No. You probably recall my first skin and hair darker, as Wylla was Dornish, but Dornish would look strange in The North. So, I became more Northern. When we left the Fist, I became more myself. But I can not show my true face.”

     “Because we might have some power knowing it?” Daenerys guessed.

     “No.” Kasmira laughed. “Because it is terrifying for Men to see the face of a non-man. My true face is more akin to Rhaegal’s than yours. Scaled and horned.”

     “Cursed wings.” Aegon said quietly. “You are some kind of Draconian creature.”

     “Cursed in my egg, to be more like a man than a Dragon. Gurimun and five others were laid with me, I was the only one to hatch and touch snouts with my mother. The transition was always excruciating for me, until the first High King removed the curse, but could not change my form. I have served the crown ever since.”

     “Wait, the First High King was supposed to have died…” Daenerys could not even comprehend the time.

     “And Myra is elder than even me.”

     “Myra is a cursed Dragon too?” Daenerys looked at Aegon then out the window, how many types of Dragons were there?

     “No, Myra is not cursed. She is from exactly where she appears to be from, Yi’Ti. Once they too had Dragons, she is the last of her kind. That is why she seems cold, she is lonely.” Kasmira and Myra been acquainted a very long time and she frowned for the knowledge she knew of this woman.

     “What happened to her kind?” Aegon asked.

     “Valyria.” Kasmira stated, though realised they would require more. “They were enslaved and culled. She was the last egg smuggled out of Valyria by the great Dragon, Targaryen. Why she does not hate you, even though you are Valyrian descendants, because your progenitor saved her life.”

     “Are there still Valyrian descendants that would hunt her?” Daenerys asked with concern, Myra was cold, but she had never been against Daenerys to her knowledge.

     “If they knew, possibly. I do not know any have kept their traditions that well. But if they have, and they knew, they would hunt her for the same reason their ancestors did, the magic of effortless, constant, shape-changing, and immunity to the Breath of Dragons.” Aegon looked contemplative, and Daenerys astonished.

     “Tell us of this Fate Blade.” It is why Daenerys had followed Kasmira. As amazing as these words of Dragons were, Daenerys wanted an explanation for her not being scarred.

     “Ahh, my Fate Blade. It was given to me by my God, Death. Death is the god of all Assassins. He wears many faces and many names. One of his names, is War, as Lyancy follows. One is Elder for he was the first God. He gifted me the blade, to fulfil his plans.”

     “But it doesn’t kill people.” Daenerys pointed at herself as an example.

     “Of course not.” Kasmira said with derision, though that was not entirely true, in the case of the queen it could not have killed her – it was not its purpose. “It holds a soul’s life in stasis so their fate can be determined.”

     “Meaning?” Daenerys had held that thing.

     “May I guess?” Aegon asked.

     “As you wish your grace.” Kasmira wished to hear his summation.

     “Your God would bring final judgement but sometimes the capture preceded the evidence and it would be unjust to execute an innocent. So, the Fate Blade holds the victim until their fate is set, if guilty and marked to die, the blade is removed and replaced by another, deadly blade. If innocent the Blade is removed, and no harm has come to the innocent as if they were never touched by a blade.”

     “Very true. My first king was a just man and he had a fine heart, much like your own. He searched every crack for a soul’s redemption before he would allow it to slip from this world into the next. He trusted me to choose when to employ the Fate Blade. If I felt the assassination was unwarranted, I could withhold the death until I was certain one way of the other and always, I was to consult him before the Death Blade entered.”

     “You have a blade called the Death Blade?” Daenerys knew people named their swords but daggers, really?

     Kasmira laughed. “I do, in fact.” Once, she had stupidly named all her blades.

     “Why did you tell Jon Snow to use the Fate Blade on me?” Daenerys was curious to why this being had trusted Jon Snow with such a powerful item, it would be like handing the fabled Lightbringer to a peasant.

     “Because like the first High King, Jon had a great heart and he would be loath to murder anyone. I also did not believe your death would be just. Jon has not completed his destiny and I felt he needed you. You were a chance worth using the ancient artefact for.”

     “Excuse me, but why would an assassin carry a blade that couldn’t kill people, I understand its use but really, it is impractical.” Aegon thought it brilliant idea but why waste the blade space?

     “Oh, it is completely able to kill someone.”

     “You just said…” Aegon looked at her confounded.

     “I can cause it to be fatal, but only myself and Death, himself.” She smiled. “Worry not, there was no chance your queen would have been harmed.”

     “Alright. Then I agree.” Aegon took the dagger from his belt and handed it to her. “I only agree, because Daenerys does not have forever, and I want all this as sorted out as possible by the time the child is born.” He stood before her and spoke low. "Eliminate any that would be a danger." Kasmira gazed at him, truly Aegon was not like the first High King.

     “I will fly today.” She took the dagger and walked through a door onto the balcony that encircled the tower then was simply gone.

     The monarchs blinked at each other. Then _Mother_ moved them to Daenerys’ chambers. Daenerys looked around and sighed, this power that moved people, was intuitive, she was tired and needed to rest. “We need to find out how all this works.” She said to Aegon as she moved towards the bed chamber, spinning her finger in the air to indicate everything.

     “This place should come with an instruction tome.”

     “Agreed.” Daenerys said as she disappeared. After a few minutes of nothing, Aegon peeked in to see her collapsed and already sleeping on her bed, with a smile he backed out of the room and headed for the door.

     “I hear you proposed.” Hybri said as he almost escaped.

     “Yes.” He nodded.

     “I hear it was the best proposal Daenerys had ever had.” She smiled at him.

     “I would wager the only actual proposal too.”

     “I hear you plan to do it better, in a grander setting.” Hybri did not think Daenerys needed that, but it was nice he had promised it.

     “Well, more not in our nightclothes, with maybe some blooms around and a betrothal gift.”

     “I thought the crown was supposed to be that.” Hybri knew Aegon had planned it that way but had needed to gift it earlier. “Will it be a throne?”

     Aegon sighed and shook his head. “That is seeming impossible. How can anything sit in that room, or beside that throne and not look… small.”

     “Something to discuss with your queen.” She smiled.

     “How are you?” Aegon changed the subject.

     “Fine.” Hybri was put off by his question, Aegon had paid her far too much attention since his arrival. He did not visit her all the time, but he never had an interaction with her that he did not turn some of the time to her being the focus. Even in public, he would turn the eyes on her and make her seem special, like he was declaring she should not be ignored.

     “Any lords I should be keeping a watchful eye on?” He asked with a slight smile.

     “No!” She blushed brightly. She then looked at him suspiciously. “Are you trying to match-make like your daughter does?”

     “Oh, if only I was so successful.”

     “She did a great job on you and Daenerys.”

     “Geron and Evelyn too.” Aegon smirked at Geron’s capture, such a fine entrapment the knight hadn’t even realised his leg stuck.

     “Oh? I had not noticed anything between them.”

     “Name a man and I will get Lyancy onto catching him for you.” He knew Lyancy could do it, she was a tiny terror when it came to pairing people off.

     “There is no one.”

     “I think there may just be one lord who has caught the princess’ attention a couple of times.” Aegon tilted his head and looked into Hybri’s pretty face, she was embarrassed and hoping he had not indeed seen her mooning over someone.

     “No.” She turned away from him. “Weren’t you leaving.”

     “I was. I have a grander proposal to plan.” He left with a smile while Hybri rushed off blushing brightly, she would need to find some water to cool her face.

 

* * *

 

     Aegon looked down at the heap before him. Daario’s face was barely recognisable. His head was crushed in a few places, Aegon would be surprised if he lived. How had he gained the Sons’ ire?

     “He lives.” Courag said as if to explain they had done as asked.

     Aegon looked up at the five Sons that had left to fetch the sellsword. They had been without elixir on their journey and they had almost completely reverted to looking like Whitewalkers, it must have been terrifying for Naharis. Aegon could only think of their pain, for he had learnt their existence was painful, as was their treatment. ‘Always excruciating’ Kasmira had said of her transformations, maybe all transformations were.

     “He is very beaten up.” Aegon said with more disappointment than he felt.

     “Sirius.” Courag turned to one of his brothers, who stepped forward. “Explain to our liege.”

     “We believe he hurt Little Sister.” Sirius explained, then Aegon watched as all five kicked Daario once as if it was part of a dance.

     “I believe he did too.” The man got another kick from each brother. “Stop.” They all stepped back. Aegon turned to Myra and looked at her with askance.

     “I can fix him. It will as we suspected take time.” She stared down at him. She did not want to fix the man, he had hurt the princess and with her, the king through his concern for his daughter. Myra was very protective of her kings.

     Aegon continued to gaze at the Chamberlain as she gave instructions and had Naharis moved to a place to heal him. He had so many questions for this woman about what Kasmira had revealed about her. So many questions. The least was: did she think anyone would harm her? _Culled_. _Last one_. So many questions. Aegon however decided for now to respect her privacy.

     “I am very proud, your grace.” Myra said before she left the throne room. He had a question to his responding face. “You didn’t toss him off the cliff or burn him alive.”

     “A trial. Then I get to exact my revenge. He does not have enough lives for me to do everything I want to him. Also, I must fix his selling of Daenerys to this invader.”

     “If she goes to Meereen, you must go too. Do not let her out of our realm without you by her side.”

     “Do not concern yourself, Myra. You will need rehome no one. I will not let anyone take her from me ever again.” She smiled at him, which was disturbing. “Or I might just have to try for tearing the world asunder.”

     “Please don’t.” She said as she left. “You always regret it.” She whispered as she walked down the corridor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Meet the invader of Meereen (Probably a short chapter) 
> 
> Typing still slow, but I will not be defeated!


	38. Unseen Betrayals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the Invader who is seeking a Dragon wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short, but I cut it as I wish to keep the two sides of the world separate.

     Huy Nu’hel looked out over his city. It was an ugly city as far as he was concerned, if its queen was not so very beautiful, the city would have no value at all. Still he had fought to take it and soon his new wife would be kneeling before him, lovely and pale. All his other wives were dark, many were lovely, but all were dark. He loved his wives, for they brought him much wealth and some he was even fond of.

     Ashmara, his first wife, she, he loved, with all his heart. She was soft and many of his other wives thought weak, and perhaps she was, but she was soft and warm and kind, and he had loved her since he was a child. His father had disagreed with him marrying her, said she would never produce him a son, only daughters and they would be weak like her, if she didn’t die birthing the first one. She had not, she had lost much blood, the Healers had warned him she would die, but Ashmara survived. This pale wife would end up with all the rest, languishing in his harem of wives, sought when he was bored or wished a change from his little first wife – more when he worried for her health.

     He did not know if he would even stay in this ugly city, with its ugly people and almost as ugly culture. They said the Dragon Queen had renamed Slaver’s Bay, The Bay of Dragon’s but there were no Dragons here, and again there were slavers. Huy should feel guilty, if he hadn’t visited Yunkai, the deposed Masters hiding there would not have sought him, offered him more wealth if he toppled The Dragon Queen’s caretakers. He had been bored, so he had called his armies and marched on Meereen. The sellswords fell quickly having grown fat with no opposition.

     Sellswords? Who entrusts lands to sellswords? Their leader had fallen quickly to the wiles of one of Huy’s lesser wives and was surprised when her husband walked into his chambers with guards to chain him. The man quickly suggested he seek his absent queen to negotiate with Huy, to be another wife as she was partial to marriages of alliance. Huy did not need another wife but she was said to be pale and beautiful, at the very least she would increase his wealth by having her, such a rare wife. The sellsword spoke of her attributes in the bed chamber, but Huy did not need a bed warmer. He did not need to give her back her city and bay with marriage either, but he was still bored.

     “I feel uneasy.” Ashmara said from behind him, her voice so small and soft. Huy turned to look upon his tiny wife; she wore silk wraps of pink and gold, and many jewelled pendants bangles and rings. Her womb was swollen with her sixth child and he looked rounder than she was high. He came to kiss her head.

     “Go rest.” He said with a smile at his favourite wife.

     “I feel uneasy because we oppose Dragons. There are legends of Old Valyria.” She was always soft, but she was never weak. Other wives would scuttle away at his words, Ashmara would do as she wanted, and she was the only one who did without punishment.

     “This woman is not Old Valyria.”

     “She is a Dragon. With Dragons.” She would not be mollified.

     “She is a woman with beasts.”

     “Legends say…” She started, she also would not be silent as his father had always said wives should be.

     “Superstitions say.” He smiled at her silly superstitions.

     “She is in the west.” Ashmara would not be stopped, his tiny wife who everyone always told him was weak and a waste of his seed, but his five perfect daughters disproved that. Perfect and tiny like their mother.

     “So?” He let her speak when he would threaten other wives with the whip if they continued. Probably because Ashmara would call his bluff, knowing he was not going to pull a whip on her.

     “A Dragon of great power shall rise in the west. Fire and Ice will be his weapons, light his shield and all manner of beast will serve him.”

     “Silly legends, Ashmara.” He smiled down at her. “Also, the Mother of Dragons rose to power here in the centre of the world, and she is a _she_.”

     “What if she found a mate in the west?” She gazed up at him with great concern.

     “What is the likelihood there has been a Dragon hiding in Westeros?” He laughed.

     “Legends say…”

     “We do not believe in mumbo-jumbo.”

     “I believe in The Old Gods.” He smiled at her and she knew he thought her silly. “Daenerys Stormborn went to Westeros looking for War, what if she found him?”

     “The Old God, War died eons ago.” He went to a table to pour himself a glass of wine.

     “Gods do not die, Huy.” She was also the only woman who could chide him for his words.

     “Really? The Dothraki had them littering Vaes Dothrak, dead gods.” He took a sip.

     “New Gods, not Old Gods. Death is the oldest God and he is War. I say, I am uneasy that Daenerys Stormborn went to Westeros for War, and I fear she may have found him.” Ashmara was not being a weak woman soaking in superstitions, she felt in her waters War was with Daenerys Stormborn. Conquering Meereen was wrong, War would protect his wife. Many legends spoke of what happened tot hose that attempted harm to War’s Bride.

     “Hush, my beloved. War sleeps as he always has.” He kissed her head.

     “Not always. What if the Red Priests are right, what if the Great Enemy woke in Westeros, what if they woke War, what if he walks amongst the people of Westeros? What if the Dragon Queen found him?” What if now he came for them?

     “Why would she find him?”

     “Because surely a Dragon Queen would be the only queen powerful enough to capture the eye of a God.”

     “War sleeps. The Great Enemy never woke and neither did War. If War ever lived at all.”

     “Hush! Do not speak so, else Battle will come smite you in the night.”

     “Ashmara, your superstitions are just that, these beings are not real.”

     “You had better hope not.” Ashmara said with concern.

     “Anyway, Dragons are Valyrian and War was not Valyrian he was a First Man. A Dragon will not be War or be coming for us.”

     “You just keep hoping that, I will pray.” She was his delight, but she was too devoted to her superstitions. She waddled away quickly to save his soul and his life. If nothing else at least this got him time with less of his wives and more time with her. Huy would face War for Ashmara.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Lyancy must save Dearest, so becomes her lifestyle coach.  
> Aegon and Dearest are forced to esplain themselves to their tiny princess.


End file.
